The Three Gifts
by Athena Of The Greeks
Summary: This is the sequel to Beauty In Itself. The story picks up three weeks after Ariston has Disappeared. Mera fears the worst and soon she sets out on a desperate journey to find the god she loves and rescue him from the clutches of the Nameless One. This is a story about love, passion, honor, regret, redemption and what it means to be a god. Nothing is what is seems.
1. Preface

**Author's Note: SURPRISE! I have descided that I will begin to post the next book in the Omega Series! The Three Gifts is of course the sequel to Beauty In Itself!**

**I am still rewriting Part Two of Beauty In Itself and so it could be a few days in between chapters or even a few months. I love you all and I hope you enjoy The Three Gifts!**

* * *

><p><strong>"To be, or not to be, that is the question:<br>Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer  
>The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,<br>Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,  
>And by opposing end them? To die, to sleep,<br>No more; and by a sleep to say we end  
>The heart-ache, and the thousand natural shocks<br>That flesh is heir to."**

**William Shakespeare, Hamlet**

**Preface**

I was going to die, of that much I was certain. Though how permanent my death would be remained a mystery to me. I could not find it in me to regret what brought me to Pandora's box, the first of the three gifts the Moirae promised would come from my death.

I was grateful for every blessing that has been bestowed upon me in my short eighteen years in this world. My mind kept drifting between two people, the two that mean the most to me. Ariston's sky blue eyes and beautiful crooked smile came to mind, the warmth of his body held close to mind, how his voice sounds when he whispers my name. I never in my life imagined it was possible for two people to be as in love as my husband and I are, but most of all, I never expected another kind of love would enter my heart. A love that is as powerful as my love for Ariston, a love came in the form of a daughter, his daughter Kallisto and now mine as well.

I did not want to leave my family, my husband and my daughter, but I did not seem to have a choice, I could feel myself fading away, growing weaker with the passing of each shaky breath as I laid there bleeding and shivering on the cold ice floor.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, so as I wrote this chapter I realized that I messed up the time line in Beauty In Itself a bit. When I rewrite Part Two of Beauty In Itself I am going to write Mera and Ariston spending Christmas and new years together. Sorry for the mix up, that is why they call it a rough draft.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Mera's Point Of View**

I sat with a glass of wine and stared into the fire as silent tears rolled down my cheeks. _Three weeks, three weeks and nothing._ It was bad enough when Ariston was first gone, when I could not see him when I wished, when I worried for him constantly even though he checked in with me every hour on the hour to tell me he was well. _But now this… this I cannot stand._

_Kallisto, Mera,_ _I love you both with every fiber of my being. Take care of each other. _Ariston's last words were seared into my memory, echoing through my mind with devastating repercussions, tearing me apart bit by bit as if a black hole had opened within my soul, sucking every ounce of the light and joy I once knew within it and leaving only pain, only darkness. Ariston would not know me if he were to see me right now, he would not see the bright, shining, joyful woman he left behind. No, he would see an eighteen-year-old woman whose whole life had been crushed, taken away in one foul swoop. A woman with little left to live for.

I picked up the bottle only to find that there was only half a glass of wine left and for some reason that one little thing made me explode, I could not take the pain within me. I through the bottle against the wall with all my might and it shattered into a thousand jagged fragments that must look something like how I feel; shattered, never to be whole again. I drank the rest of my glass then got up and stumbled down to the wine cellar for another bottle.

If not for Kallisto, I would stay in bed day after day and just let the misery and nothingness take me over. But as much as I wanted to give in, I could not. Kallisto lost her father, I may not be her mother but I am all she has left and I cannot let myself break down in front of her, I will not leave her to face this tragedy alone. And so for the rest of the world I put on a brave face, but in the privacy of my home I drink, it seems to be the only thing that helps with the pain, that numbs, me even for a little while. I could only imagine this is what Ariston went through after Elianna died, I wished I knew how he turned his emotions off, how he became truly numb. Kallisto tells me that her father is still alive, but as much as I wanted to believe her, I could not.

Once in the wine cellar, I grabbed the first bottle I saw, not caring what it was. I wanted to be drunk, very, very, very drunk. I could not take this torture, this devastation anymore.

_Kallisto, Mera,_ _I love you both with every fiber of my being. Take care of each other._

Since I heard Ariston's goodbye message I have slipped back and forth between depression and rage. I go from crying to breaking things and back to crying. There was only one thing I was certain of. When the time came, I would get vengeance. Vengeance for Ariston, for my grandmother Andrea and my ancestors before her, for everyone who has been harmed by the Nameless One and his minions.

I sat down on the stairs to the cellar as a wave of despair and hopelessness washed over me and more tears came, making me shake as I cried. This loss was too devastating to explain, to comprehend. _How can he be gone? The love of my life, the god that was to be my husband in just three short months? _I never knew it was possible to hurt like this, for every thought that once brought me joy beyond imagining to now torment me, to eat away at my soul bit by bit, by taunting me with what I have lost.

I finally pushed myself to my feet and went back to the living room only to find Cronus standing there looking at me with worry apparent in his bright pale green eyes. The crown prince and princess, Cronus and Ennina, come to visit me often since Ariston left, but tonight I did not care if he saw me this way, drunk and grieving.

"My prince." I said, then sat down in front of the fire again. I pulled the cork out with my fingers and drank straight from the bottle, not caring to use a glass.

"How many bottles have you had?" Cronus asked as he sat down next to me, not smiling.

"Three, perhaps four." I said with a shrug, turning my attention back to the fire. "This body does not stay drunk for long, so I have to keep drinking."

"How are you?" He asked. _What an idiotic question!_

"How do you think I am?" I snapped at him, whipping my head in his direction to glare at him as a sob threatened to break loose in my chest. "He is gone Cronus. Three weeks… three weeks of nothing." Ariston had been gone for a month and a half in total, but I only counted the weeks since I heard his goodbye message.

_Kallisto, Mera,_ _I love you both with every fiber of my being. Take care of each other. _More tears ran down my cheeks and I did what I could to not break down completely.

"There could be many reasons Ariston has not checked in," Cronus tried to comfort me. "Perhaps," He began.

"You don't understand!" I yelled, I was shaking. "I… I cannot feel him anymore. I used to be able to feel his emotions as easily as I feel my own… but for the past three weeks I have felt nothing. What else could that mean but that they have killed him!"

"Mera, just because you cannot feel Ariston does not mean he is dead." Cronus said. "We can disconnect from our soul mates so that we do not share our emotions, it is not easy, but it is doable. I did that once, long ago. Ariston may still be alive."

I stood and walked over to the cupboard, I needed something stronger than wine and I knew Ariston kept a stash there. I went to pour the brandy into a glass when Cronus' hand covered my own to stop me.

"That will not help." Cronus said softly.

"And how would you know?" I asked. "You have your love waiting at home for you."

"You are not the first to hurt like this Mera." Cronus said to me. "I understand what you are going through far more than you know. Alcohol is not going to help."

"I should have stayed with him." I said, half to Cronus and half to myself as regret filled me. "The night before Ariston disappeared, I went to him. We made love until the sun came up then laid in each other's arms. I should have stayed with him, no matter what he said." It will always be my biggest regret in life that I did as Ariston asked and let him send me home without him.

I turned towards Cronus and began to break down, my tears flowing faster as my legs became weak. Cronus wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I clutched onto him as I cried into his cloud silk shirt, the cool material soaking up my tears. For just for a moment, I tried to pretend that it was Ariston who had his arms around me, that he was back, but I knew better.

"I cannot take this, this not knowing." I said, I began to cry again. Sobs racked my body and Cronus rubbed my back. "I cannot do this anymore. I just want him back in my arms."

"I know Mera, _believe me_, I know." He said, something in his voice said that he understood my pain all too well. "I am so sorry you have to go through this."

I got out of his hug a moment later and sat down on the couch, my exhaustion catching up with me. Cronus must have seen it on my face.

"When was the last time you slept?" Cronus asked.

"A week ago, I think." I said. "I cannot sleep in that bed without him, I cannot wake up without him."

"You need to sleep." He said, I looked up at him.

"Would you do something for me?" I asked him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Would you just hold me on the couch? Just for a little while?" I asked him. "You know I do not have _those_ kinds of feelings for you… but it has been too long since I have been in a mans arms."

"If it will bring you comfort." Cronus said and sat down next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders.

I leaned against his chest and wrapped my arm around his torso, much like I used to do with Ariston. Cronus did not hold me like Ariston does, it did not feel near as wonderful, but it was comforting. It reminded me of when I used to fall asleep on my fathers chest when I was a girl, knowing that I was safe and loved. He smelled different as well. While Ariston has always smelled of mint and vanilla, Cronus has an earthy cinnamon scent to him. My eyelids began to droop.

"What are we going to do about Ariston?" I asked Cronus as I struggled to stay awake.

"Sleep tonight," Cronus told me. "Tomorrow we will come up with a plan. If he is alive, we will bring him home." He promised and I believed him.

"Thank you." I whispered.

He kissed my forehead, like the kiss a father or grandfather would place on a beloved little one, then I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaron's Point Of View<strong>

Even in her sadness, she is stunning, breathtaking. I watched Kallisto with her father's horse, the beautiful goddess stroked Vrontos' white neck, her emotions between sorrow and hope. I was surprised to find that after we had made love for the first time, that I could feel Kallisto's emotions and even see into her mind at times. It was cold out and snow fell in little flurries around us, but Kallisto did not seem to notice even in her yellow cloud silk dress that seemed to be more fit for the summer months. I had tried to get her to wear a jacket, I even offered her mine but she just smiled and said not to be silly.

I have been with Kallisto every moment since she heard her fathers message. We had been in bed together at the time, joking around and kissing when suddenly she froze in place. I could feel fear and incredulity washing over her.

"No." She had whispered then she began to cry. I held her tight and asked what was wrong. "My father is gone." She said. I had thought of Mera, I wondered if she knew, but the thought only lasted seconds before I was back with Kallisto, wishing I could make her pain go away.

"Vrontos is still alive," Kallisto said in the present with determination in her voice. "It means my father is alive as well. Their immortalities are intertwined you see, as long as my father is still alive, then so is Vrontos." She explained and I understood why she comes here every day.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her close to me and caressing her cheek with my own. One of Kallisto's arms was placed over mine, her other hand was still stroking Vrontos. I was thankful to feel how warm she felt, even her fingers were surprisingly warm. I know that since she is immortal she will not get cold, but I still worry.

"I have lost everyone else," Kallisto said softly. "My mother, my brothers. I cannot lose my father too."

"You will not," I promised her. "We will find him." I lifted her chin and turned her head, looking into her sky blue eyes that were beautiful beyond words. "I love you." I told her then kissed her.

Kallisto turned around in my arms and held me closer, making my heart pound in my chest, already knowing what she had in mind. I felt her essence surrounding me and knew that she was teleporting us. A moment later she was taking off my jacket before she untucked my shirt and slid her warm smooth hands under my shirt and up my chest. It still surprises me when she does something like that. I love that she does not hold back when she wants me and that I am not expected to hold back when I need her. Our kisses were urgent, passionate, my hand was in her hair before going to work on her dress. I picked her up into my arms while her arms wound around me…

I laid on my back in Kallisto's grand bed with the beautiful goddess partly hovering over my chest as she laid in my arms. 'Grateful' doesn't even begin to explain how I feel to have Kallisto in my life, in my arms. I truly could not live without her, not for one day, not even for a one breath.

I brushed her hair back as she smiled down to me, her platinum blond curls falling over one shoulder as she looked into my eyes, once again shocking me with the beauty in her sky blue eyes.

"Good gods you are beautiful." I said, she laughed.

"You are not so bad yourself." She told me, I shook my head.

"Love is blind." I said.

"What exactly are you implying?" She asked with a grin.

I shook my head with a laugh as her lips descended on mine in a tender kiss before she laid her head on my chest, right over my heart. I held her close and stroked her hair, breathing in her incredible scent that was something between sunshine and a thunderstorm, I could not think of any other way to explain it. Kallisto smells like nothing else, like a scent that was created just to drive me crazy, to make me fall in love with her even more. I kissed her hair as we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Kallisto's Point Of View<strong>

I laid on Aaron's chest counting his heartbeats, _what a beautiful sound_. I knew that one day I would miss it when Aaron becomes immortal after we wed. The sun had been up for an hour and I knew Aaron would not wake up for hours to come. As much as I love every moment with Aaron, I enjoy theses hours when I can watch him sleep and be with my own thoughts.

I thought of my father, as I have everyday since he went missing. I worried, I worried that I would never see my father again. My father who taught me to ride on Vrontos, who healed me when I skinned my knee, who let me sleep in his and mother's bed whenever I would have a nightmare when I was a girl. I have thousands of more memories like that. I knew that one day I would be marrying Aaron and the thought of my father not walking me down the isle caused a deep ache within my soul. Another thought that killed me was my father never meeting the children Aaron and I are yet to have.

I know that Aaron is still young even though he is mature for his age, and I have no problem waiting a few more years to bear his children, our children. That being said, I long to be a mother, to have a babe of my own to cuddle and raise. Many times I have thought of having a child outside of marriage, it has worked for some of my friends who wanted motherhood but not a husband. The difference is that I wanted a husband, a man who would love me as my father loved my mother. I wanted my children to grow up seeing that kind of love between their parents on a daily basis. I also wanted my child to have the right father, someone he or she can look up to. I could not take the chance that the child's father would not be there. I know that I have found within Aaron every quality I have searched for the past two thousand years for, he will make a perfect husband and father, I would not have anyone else.

I looked at Aaron, his sandy blond hair was disheveled and his tan skin had a beautiful sheen to it. I am beyond thankful to have him with me through this. I would not be able to get through my fathers disappearance without Aaron's love.

Aaron is not the only one I am grateful for, Mera has been amazing. She visits Aaron and I every day. I am amazed by her strength, I do not know how she does it, how she is gets through the pain and worry she must feel, but somehow she does. She gives me strength and courage and always reminds me that as soon as she is able, she will go and look for my father and bring him back home safe and sound. I can see that there is a part of her that does not believe her words, that she is hiding some of her pain.

Mera and I have grown closer over these past few weeks that my father has been gone. Truth be told, I have already begun to think of her as a mother even though I am many years older than her. She seems to have a natural maternal instinct, she can tell when I am upset, she always seems to know what to say. She reminds me of my mother in that way.

I looked again to Aaron sleeping beneath me, he may be young, but he is not a boy, he is a man in every way. Descendants tend to mature faster than mortals, both physically and mentally, they have to in order to survive. In my eyes, Aaron is a god. His beauty, his kindness, his love, everything about Aaron is divine and worthy of inexplicable love. Looking upon his face, I was brought back to the day we first spoke.

_I noticed the Descendant in the first class I taught for my father. He more than caught my eye, it was all I could do not to look at him._

_Kallisto you are a two thousand year old goddess, some eighteen-year-old boy should not be able to distract you like this. I thought to myself, but it was no good, something about him captured me. I found myself thinking about his face from time to time, wondering what his voice would sound like, what he looks like when he smiles. I could tell he was upset the first time I saw him in class, though he seemed better now._

_I did what I could to focus as I taught the class, I wondered if this was how my father felt with his Mera in the class. Afterwards, a few of the boys tried their hand at flirting with me, I found their attempts amusing. They have no idea the kinds of men I am used to. But that boy, that Descendant still stood out, there was something about his sage green eyes, the way he watched me that made my face want to glow._

_He walked up to me as I was putting papers into my case and I did what I could to keep calm. The Descendant stood there for a moment without saying anything and I wished that I could see into his mind to know what he was thinking. With my heels on we were the same height. I smiled a small smile to him and noticed how his lips moved to smile in return._

_"Ariston is your father?" He asked. He has a nice voice, I thought, kind with a touch of sweetness to it. His voice brought a warmth out within me and I knew that my face must be glowing even though I tried to control it._

_"He is." I told him._

_"He is dating my... friend." He said._

_"Mera," I said, nodding with a smile. "Yes. She is wonderful. What is your name?" I asked him._

_"Oh," He shook his head and put his hand out. "Aaron Rockford."_

_I knew the name right away, he was once Mera's boyfriend, the same Mera that is now hopelessly in love with my father. I place my hand in Aaron's and felt a spark I did not expect to run through me._

_"It is nice to meet you." I told him._

_"You too." He said, looking into my eyes. I wanted to look into his eyes all day, trying to understand this fascination I felt towards him._

_I knew that I had to be going and so I let go of his slightly rough hand and gave him a small smile._

"_Goodbye Aaron." I said to him, then turned and walked for the door._

"_I hope to see you soon." Aaron called out, I turned around and gave him a curious look._

"_Do you now?" I asked him, a flirtation in my eyes and tone that he clearly did not expect. I laughed. "I hope to see you as well." I told him, my smile growing before I turned again and left the classroom._

It was two weeks later when the Shadows attacked Aaron. I remember the day well.

_I felt something was wrong. I could not have said how I knew, I just did. I arrived in the men's locker room at Blueridge Prep not a moment too soon, the Shadows had Aaron backed into a corner in the large shower. Aaron's hands were crumpled up into fists, I knew he was about to fight them off. I also knew that if those Shadows were to claw him, he would be infected with their darkness if he were to live._

_I rushed forward with no time to waste, I could not let them harm him, I would not. I may not be a war goddess, but my father taught me well and I fought the two Shadows off with ease with my double tipped spear. When they were dead I turned to Aaron who was watching me with wide eyes._

"_You're a goddess?" He asked, I nodded._

"_I am." I told him. "You know that you are a Descendant?" I asked._

"_Yeah." He said, still somewhat in shock._

"_You cannot stay here." I told him. "Are you willing to join the army?"_

"_Yes, I am." Aaron replied, I sighed in relief, it was the only way I could protect him. I smiled and he smiled to me._

"_Time is of the essence," I told him. "Tell whomever you need to that you are going away, make up any lie you wish, just do not tell them the truth." He nodded. "Is there anything you wish to bring with you?"_

"_Yeah, at my apartment in my dorm." He told me._

_After telling me its location, I teleported the both of us to his apartment. He quickly went through his things in his bedroom and shoved his clothing into a leather duffel bag along with a few other belongings. I could tell that he was still trying to process everything that happened, I doubted that he had ever seen a Shadow before. I saw a photo of him with Mera that was on his nightstand, they were holding hands, they looked happy together._

"_Your friend Jack is about to walk through the front door." I informed Aaron, looking back to see him watching me. He was about to speak when Jack walked in his bedroom._

"_What are you doing?" Jack asked, Aaron was still staring at me._

"_He cannot see me." I told him. Aaron gave one nod then went back to packing as he answered Jack's question._

"_Something's come up." Aaron said. "I have to go."_

"_We have practice in an hour." Jack said._

"_I am not coming back." Aaron said as he went to his mahogany dresser and pulled out some shirts before stuffing them in the duffel in his hands, glancing at me once. He was about to walk to his bathroom when Jack stepped in his path._

"_Listen," Jack said. "I can't say that I know what you're going through, because I don't. I can't even imagine a life without Margret. I know you miss Mera, and I know it's killing you to see her with that guy, but this isn't the answer." Aaron glanced at me before looking back to his friend with a bit of a smile._

"_This has nothing to do with Mera." Aaron told his friend. "I accept that she is in love with Ariston. I do not want her anymore, not like that." Aaron met my eyes and warmth spread through me again. "I have to go." Jack nodded and stepped out of Aaron's way._

_After getting his toothbrush and razor and putting them in his bag he turned to me and I nodded with my head. We walked back into his bedroom where Jack still stood._

"_I hope this isn't the last time I see you." Jack said._

"_It won't be." Aaron told him, I saw the bond between them, a bond of brotherhood though not through blood. They grasped each other's hand and hugged the other once before letting go._

_Aaron followed me out of his dorm and I found a quiet hall where I placed my hand on his shoulder, sending warmth through me as brought him to my cousin Alexander's office, the lord commander of the army of Descendants. After a short conversation with my cousin, Aaron was placed in the _**Α****Ω****ΣΔΡ**_ unit and I offered to take him to the barracks._

"_I should have known you were a goddess." Aaron said as we walked the wooded path._

"_Why is that?" I asked him._

"_Your beauty for one." He said and I smiled. Aaron may not have been the first man to call me beautiful, but hearing it from his lips made me feel like butter sitting in a skillet that has been set to high. "So that makes your father a god I guess?"_

"_Yes, my father is a son of Zeus." I told him._

"_Really." He said. "Does Mera know?"_

"_Yes." I said. It was not for me to tell him who Mera is and truth be told, I was partly upset that he would bring her up. I wondered if what he had told his friend was the truth, if he was indeed over Mera._

"_I really am over her." He suddenly told me._

"_Are you?" I asked._

"_Yes." He answered. "She is in love with your father, he makes her happy."_

"_But you still love her." I said._

"_I think I always will." He admitted. "But I don't want to be with her like that anymore, I'm happy to have her as a friend." He looked into my eyes and smiled, I smiled in return, not being able to help it._

_It was not long before we came to the barracks, a large log cabin style building. It was not what one would think of when they heard the word barracks. Both outside and inside were well decorated. There were countless rooms to train and work out in, and great common areas for the units to bond. I brought Aaron inside, up the stairs and down a few grand halls to the room that would be his alone. It had a double bed, a desk and chair and many other necessities._

"_This is it." I told him, he looked around and nodded then looked back to me, a longing in his eyes. I found it surprising how easily I found myself lost in his sage green eyes. "Your bathroom is through there," I told Aaron, pointing to where it was. "These rooms are usually bare, you can decorate it with things from the market with your salary if you wish."_

"_So I get paid for being in this army?" He asked, looking around._

"_Of course, by the week. You will find the pay is very sufficient." I told him._

_Aaron turned towards me and looked into my eyes. In the next moment Aaron walked up to me and without missing a beat, he kissed me. I was surprised for a fraction of a moment before I melted into his kiss, a fire running through me. One of my arms wrapped around his shoulders while the other went behind his back to hold him closer and deepen the kiss. His arms went around me and he held onto me as we kissed away all other thoughts but each other. With all the men I have kissed, I found something within Aaron's kiss, within his arms that I have never found anywhere else._

_When our lips parted, I knew how my face must have been glowing and his face was red while our breathing was ragged. We looked into each other's eyes and smiled._

"_I promised myself that if I ever saw you again, I would kiss you." He said softly. "I'm," I knew he was about to apologize, I could not let him. I shook my head and leaned up to kiss him again._

_Once again we held each other as close as we could, once again I was lost in his lips, once again I found that something that I had not found with anyone else. We stood there kissing, finding no reason good enough to stop._

_After a time, our kisses slowed though we did not loosen our hold on the other. Aaron placed once more sweet kiss on my lips then just looked into my eyes._

"_Are you always so forward?" I asked him. He laughed a low laugh and shook his head._

"_Are you kidding?" He asked. "It took me a year to get up the courage to kiss Mera."_

"_I am glad I am not Mera then." I said, he smiled._

"_So am I." He said and I smiled and rested my cheek against his for a moment._

_**Kallisto, you are needed**__. I heard my aunt Ennina's voice within my mind and sighed, wishing I could stay longer with Aaron._

_**Give me a moment aunt.**__ I thought back._

"_Duty calls I am afraid." I told Aaron, he looked confused. "Telepathy." I explained._

"_Oh." He said and lifted his hand to touch my cheek. He seemed just as amazed to have found this feeling as I was._

_I sighed and let go of him, my cheek still resting against. His arms slowly slid off my body and I looked into his eyes for one moment then took a step back, still looking into his beautiful sage green eyes. I turned away and Aaron took my hand. I turned back to him, his eyes were intense, pleading._

_"When will I see you again?" He asked, seeming just as desperate to see me again as soon as possible as I was to see him._

_"Soon." I promised and he nodded._

_Aaron leaned down and kissed me, a sweet kiss and it was a while before I found the strength to walk away from his touch and go to my duties._

I smiled at the memory of our first kiss, or first kisses I should say. I laid my head on his chest, breathing him in. Aaron has a scent I could not explain, but it was warm and wonderful and brings me such peace or drives me crazy by turns.

A few hours later Aaron began to stir, I could feel his body waking beneath mine. I placed a kiss on his lips and he opened his eyes and smiled to me as he caressed my cheek.

"That's a nice way to wake up." He said and my smile widened.

A while later we got out of bed and bathed. I have a bathing pool in my bathroom like my father has. I always loved playing in it when I was a girl, of course this is a different kind of play with Aaron. We were holding onto each other and kissing, he kissed my neck, he was getting good at that. I had to admit that Aaron is a fast learner in the way of love, he is a natural.

"Kallisto?" He whispered.

"Yes my love?" I asked and he looked into my eyes.

"Are we living together?" He asked. Aaron has been here every night since the first time we made love, but we have not talked about living together. "I just thought it would be a waste of space to keep my things in my room at the barracks, especially when this is where I want to be." He told me and I smiled. "If you are not ready to take that step, living together I mean, I can wait."

"I am more than ready to live with you my love. I just know that times have changed," I told him as we held each other and floated in circles. "I did not want to rush you by making it official that we are living together." His smile grew.

"Try as you may, nothing you can do is going to scare me away, my goddess." He said. "I am in too deep for that." I laughed and kissed him as we went on to other activities that involved little to no dialogue…

Afterwards, we dried off and dressed. I wore pink diamond earrings with a fair blue dress in cloud silk. The dress had a cowl neckline and a low scoop in the back with a silver sash tied around my slim waist. The long flowing skirt had little blue flowers with tiny white pearls at their center adorning the hem of the gown.

Aaron wore a silver shirt and black dress pants, I could tell that he was still unused to wearing such fine clothing on a daily basis, but he was coming alone. Aaron left a few buttons of his shirt undone and added sapphire cufflinks that were his fathers. His father, Anton Rockford, left his son Aaron all his possession when he died. I knew how close Aaron was with his father and how hard it had been to lose him. It was yet another thing Aaron and I had in common, we had both lost a beloved parent.

"I want to go visit Mera." I told Aaron.

"Alright." He said and placed a kiss on my lips as I wrapped my arms around him to teleport us.

I was more than surprised, when I materialized in the living room, to see Mera sound asleep on my uncle's chest. Cronus held her gently. I knew it was not what it appeared to be, I know how much Mera loves my father and Ennina sat in a chair not far away, she smiled to me and put down her book.

"Hello Kallisto, Aaron." Ennina greeted us softly and Aaron and I bowed to the royal couple.

"Hello your highnesses." Aaron greeted them.

My eyes were fixed on Mera, she was a mess. Her golden blond hair was tangled and her face looked pale with heavy dark circles under her eyes. I walked over to where she slept on Cronus' chest and kneeled down in front of them.

"I had no idea it was this bad." I said as I looked at her more closely.

I could smell the wine on her and could see the tears dried to her face. It pulled at something within me, it hurt me to see Mera in such a state. Suddenly it was clear, Mera has kept herself together in front of me, she did not want me to know how much she was hurting, how my fathers abduction was destroying her. I felt guilty, incredibly guilty, for not being there for her.

"Mera." I said, shaking my head with tears in my eyes. What she did is something that my mother would have done, stayed strong for me no matter what she was going through. "How is she?" I asked Cronus.

"She has been asleep for the last forty-eight hours, she said that she has not slept in a week." Cronus told me.

"Has Apollo come?" I asked.

"Yes," Cronus answered. "He said that it is a good thing she finally slept, her body would have given out on her if she had not."

Mera and I have been helping each other through this, but I realized now that I should have thought of her more often. _She has needed me and I have not been there for her. That changes now._

* * *

><p><strong>Mera's Point Of View<strong>

When I woke, for one brief moment I thought that I was lying on Ariston's chest, that his arms were wrapped around me. I smiled and breathed in only for my smile to fade when it was cinnamon I smelt, not mint and vanilla.

I opened my eyes, I realized that I had slept on Cronus' chest. I looked up at him for one moment before sitting up. I squinted, my head was pounding and my stomach feeling nauseous and hollow at the same time. I had one hell of a hang over it would seem. Cronus sat up next to me and I stretched, I felt horrid and was sure that I looked even worse than I felt.

"Your awake." I turned to see Kallisto sitting on the couch across from me with Aaron next to her, his arm was wrapped around her shoulder as he held her close.

I straightened myself up immediately, sitting a little taller. I realized what a mess I must look, I always try keep myself together in front of Kallisto. I know this is hard enough for her without her witnessing my falling apart.

"Hello Kallisto, Aaron." I smiled to them as warmly as I could, I saw the worry in their eyes for me.

I also noticed that Ennina was smiling to me from where she sat on the gold silk divan with a heavy book next to her. I was thankful that she did not seem upset that I had slept in her husband's arms.

"Here." Cronus said, handing me a glass with a golden colored liquid within it. I drank deep, the warmth filled me as it felt like silk traveled down my throat, _healing nectar_. I already felt better, although now my stomach rumbled, it felt hollow. "You had us worried for a while when you did not wake for the first few days." Cronus said.

"Days?" I said in confusion, still groggy with sleep. It was Ennina who answered my question.

"Mera, you have been asleep for over eighty hours, close to four days." Ennina informed me. "We sent for Apollo to check on you, he said that you were simply catching up on rest. You should not go so long without sleep again."

"I know," I told her then looked at Cronus then back to his wife. ""What about Ariston?" I asked, it was the first question on my mind.

"We are going to put together search parties." Cronus said. I smiled and looked at Ennina.

"You relented?" I asked her.

"I knew it was time to send them out again." She told me with a smile.

"Thank you." I said to her.

Before Ariston disappeared, Ennina had ordered an end to search missions until there was more information. I had assumed that she would lift the order when Ariston had gone missing, he was her brother after all. When she refused it caused a heated argument between us. Well truth be told, I was the one doing the yelling while Ennina remained calm and told me that she could not risk more of her family in order to find Ariston. Ennina has sent out her owls, her watchers, to see what could be found and the princess herself has gone out in search of clues but has found little of use as of yet. I was beyond grateful to know that search parties would be sent out. _Perhaps the Descendants can find something that Ennina and her owls did not,_ I hoped.

"Are you hungry?" Ennina asked.

"Very." I admitted.

"I will make you some breakfast then." Ennina said with a smile.

Ennina walked behind the couch and Cronus tilted his head back as she placed a kiss on his lips, then she walked out of the room. There was an awkward silence in the room as I noticed Kallisto and Aaron were still watching me. _I wish they had not seen me like this._

"My wife will be back soon with breakfast." Cronus assured me and I smiled politely and nodded to him.

It was only minutes later when Ennina came in carrying a huge tray of steaming foods. My mouth watered at the smell of coffee, omelets, crispy bacon, French toast, crepe suzette's, pancakes and fresh sliced fruits. I felt as if I had not eaten in weeks. _Come to think of it, I do not remember the last time I ate, I have had no appetite._ Ennina placed the platter down on the coffee table in front of me and I attacked it, stuffing my face with the delicious food, barely taking the time to taste each bite in my ravenous state. Once the hunger began to subside some, I slowed down and took my time enjoying the food. The ambrosia seemed to help me the most for whatever reason, the golden fruit tasted like heaven.

I felt much better and stronger after I finished, I wiped my hands and mouth and sat back as I drank some coffee and looked between Ennina, Cronus, Kallisto and Aaron.

"Are you hungry?" I asked them, looking at Kallisto, feeling a bit guilty that I had eaten all the food without asking if she wanted some.

"No, Ennina has been cooking for us." Kallisto told me and I nodded before looking to Ennina.

"So, what is the plan?" I asked, glad that I would finally be doing something.

"I have already sent search parties of Descendants out, with each unit I have sent a god so they will be teleported to the safety of Olympus at the first sign of trouble. We need to ask for help from the gods, we need for them to search as well." Ennina said. "The five of us cannot do this on our own." Ennina told me, speaking of the five of us in the room.

"Could you not just order the gods to do what needs to be done?" I asked.

"That is not the way things work on Olympus." Ennina told me. "After what the Nameless One did, it was clear that one person, even one god, should not have such absolute power. We, the Twelve, are their leaders, but they must decide for themselves if they choose to follow our requests."

"No wonder this has taken so long." I said. I was upset with Ariston in that moment for making me promise to wait a month before coming to look for him personally, I hated doing nothing. "What day is it?" I asked with hope.

"February 24th." Aaron said and I smiled with tears of relief in my eyes.

"Ariston made me promise to wait a month before coming to look for him, today it has been a month." I told them. "It means I can finally search for him."

I got up and stood there for a moment. I did not know what I was doing or where I was going, all I knew was that I had to find him, that I could not wait a moment longer.

"You cannot do this alone Mera." Ennina said and I closed my eyes as I remembered another promise I made to Ariston.

_"I will not promise that if you disappear that I will not come after you." I told him._

_He sighed and closed his eyes, he knew I would give no way on this. He opened his eyes and placed his hands on my shoulders gently._

_"Then promise me that you will not come alone, that you will bring those of my family whom will join you, that you will do everything to stay safe." He begged._

_I smiled._

_"Now that I will do." I said with a nod._

I smiled at the memory of his voice, of how it felt when he touched me, before the black hole in my chest sucked the joy away and left only pain. I turned to Ennina.

"Come with me then, help me." I said to her.

"My husband and I made a promise to Ariston before he left, we promised to go with you, to keep you safe." She told me. "But the three of us alone are not enough, we need the other gods." I nodded and sat down again.

"How do we get their help?" I asked.

"First, my father will call the gods together and see whom will join to search for Ariston." Ennina informed me. "Ariston could be anywhere, on any continent, and so we will need to ask for help from the other four factions of the gods." Ennina paused then spoke again. "I cannot guarantee how many will come to our aid in finding Ariston, you should know that there could only be a few, and many may refuse us." I was surprised by that.

"Ariston is not the only one to go missing, there are so many more that need our help. Who would not want to go in search of them?" I asked. Ennina and Cronus exchanged a look.

"When someone is taken by the Shadows, most assume them to be dead." Cronus explained and my breath caught in my throat before a sudden burst of hope went through me. In that moment I knew, I just knew.

"No," I said with tears of joy in my eyes. "He is not dead, Ariston is not dead." Somehow, I just knew it. I closed my eyes and thanked the Moirae for this knowledge.

"Alright then," Ennina said with a smile. "The gods will need to hear that from you."

"From me?" I asked. "What am I? I am just an eighteen-year-old Descendant. Why would they listen to me? Why not you?" It made no sense.

"It is true, my people trust my word. But this is not about me Mera, this is your journey to find the god you love." Ennina told me. "You are far more influential than you know, your words will reach them even more than mine will."

"Talk is cheep." I said, taking another sip of coffee.

"But great words are priceless, for they inspire the best in others." Ennina said with a smile. "If there is one thing I have learned in my lives, it is that it only takes one person, one idea for people to believe in and rally behind, to change the world for better or for worse. You have a way with words Mera, you have a great charisma, it is time to put that skill to use and rally the gods to your cause by showing them that it is their cause as well."

"How soon can I speak to them?" I asked. I honestly had no clue what I would say, how I would inspire these gods, but I could not wait a moment longer.

"My father can arrange it in two hours." Ennina said.

"Good." I said.

"Are you certain you are feeling up to this?" Cronus asked. I looked at him and nodded.

"Yes, I cannot wait any longer." I told him and he smiled just slightly.

"It is done." Ennina told me. "Dress well, we are going to court."

"Thank you." I said to her with all my heart, she smiled and nodded. I rose from the couch and smiled once to Kallisto and Aaron before going to bathe.

The bathing pool was just what I needed. The warmth was relaxing, but the pain still twisted within me and I let a few tears escape before washing them away and getting out. I called to Tianna and asked her to pick something out for me to wear. Tianna choose a pale nude colored dress of chiffon cloud silk with thousands of white pearls adorning it. The gown had a deep V-neck in the front and the back, it was form fitting down to the hips where it drops down to the floor in soft flowing chiffon adorned with larger pearls.

After I put the dress on, Tianna brushed my hair. She left most of my waves to cascade down my back but braided the sides back. Upon my head was placed an extravagant headpiece that was dripping with diamonds and pearls in all sizes, while on my wrist I wore matching bracelets and around my neck the Rose Diamond stayed in its rightful place.

I did not look in the mirror, I had no desire to see myself and I trusted in Tianna to make me look presentable. I walked out to Ariston and I's bedroom where Ennina was waiting for me. The Olympian beauty wore a stunning gown of ivory lace that was trimmed in gold at every possible spot and held together by pins of gold with olive trees etched upon them. The dress fit her body like a glove down to just below her hips where it felt to the floor in a sheath silhouette. A crown of diamonds and gold etched in elegant detail sat nestled upon her brown curls, the crown completing the outfit.

"You look lovely." The princess complemented.

"As do you." I said.

Ennina held her hand out and I took it, eager to do something that would bring me one step closer to Ariston. Moments later we arrived outside the throne room where Cronus was waiting. Ennina let go of my hand and took her husband's arm.

"Follow us Mera." Ennina said to me.

Ennina and Cronus walked into the spectacular marble and gold throne room and I followed closely behind them. All gods parted way before the crown princess and the crown prince, bowing before the great couple that would one day be their king and queen. I saw above the crowds that we were walking towards a semicircle of the twelve thrones of the Twelve, all of which were filled except for Ennina's. Each throne was a bit different and at the end of each side of the semicircle was a grand column of white marble with details in gold. Ennina and Cronus came to a stop and faced each other, Cronus placed a tender kiss on his wife's cheek and she walked away from us.

"Wait here with me." Cronus said to me in a low voice and I gave a nod.

I noticed that there was a large place in front of the thrones that none of the gods present dared walk upon, almost like they were allowing the circle that was started by the thrones to be complete. I watched Ennina ascend the steps up the ten feet to the thrones. She bowed to her mother Queen Hera and her father King Zeus before taking her rightful place at her father's side.

"My people." Zeus spoke, at the very sound of his deep thunderous voice the entire hall fell silent and looked upon their king. "As most of you may know, my son Ariston has gone missing along with his siblings. His betrothed, our Descendant Mera Vandenberg, has come to ask for your help in finding him." Zeus turned his sky blue eyes on me. "Mera, come forward my dear." Zeus said.

I did as I was bid. I walked to the middle of the floor and curtsied.

"Rise." Zeus said and I did. "Come up the steps and say what you have come here to say my dear." Zeus said to me with an encouragement within his eyes.

I walked halfway up the steps of the semicircle that lead to the great thrones and curtsied to the Twelve then turned around to look upon the people gathered to hear my words. I did what I could to hide my shock. The size alone of the great hall astounded me, I was not truly able to appreciate it until I stood on the steps, it was easily larger than five football fields put together, with ceilings that were hundreds of feet tall and spectacular columns everywhere. I understood enough about acoustics to know that from where I stood, everyone in the grand marble and gold throne room would be able to hear my voice even if I were only to whisper. _What a brilliant design_, I could not help noting.

What took me aback was how many gods stood within the grand room, hundreds of thousands. It was a good thing I was not afraid of speaking in public, although I doubted anything could scare me after losing the god I love. Every eye in the throne room was on me, waiting for me to speak.

"Greetings." I said to them. "As our great king has said, I am Mera Vandenberg. Some of you I have met, while others I have not yet had the honor." I said to them, giving them what smile I could. I noticed then that Kallisto and Aaron were in the front of the crowd watching me and holding hands. I smiled to them before continuing. "Ariston is out there and I am going to find him, but he is not the only one missing. I know that many of you have lost your sons, your daughters, your mothers and fathers, your uncles and aunts and so on. I know that you want to find them every bit as much as I want to find my Ariston. I know he is alive, I cannot explain how… but I know this to be true. What I ask of you is to join me in my search." The great hall was silent, much to my dismay, and I shook my head_._

I did not know what I expected, but it most certainly was not silence. I knew that so many of these beings understood what I was going through, so many have been lost, yet they remained silent. It made no sense to me and suddenly nothing made sense to me. One thought led to another, and then to another, so many questions floating around within my mind and so few answers. I was so lost in this mess of jumbled thoughts that I began asking the questions out loud for a reason I myself could not understand.

"I do not understand." I said to them, looking at their faces. "It was Edmund Burke who said 'evil can only thrive when good men do nothing.' How can you sit here while the mortals suffer? While the ones you love the most are taken from you? It was only because of a promise I made that I have not yet left to search for the god I love. But this… this is about so much more than a search for the missing. I am the first to admit that my knowledge of godly doings is somewhat limited, but how can you allow such evils and atrocities to happen underneath your very noses? Ennina has told me that the Nameless one wants to turn the mortals against each other so that they will wipe their own race off the face of the Earth, how long will it be before he is trying to turn us against one another? Or is he doing so already?" The more I spoke, the more I understood what had to be done.

"Now is not the time for petty squabbles, not with the Worlds at stake. We should be putting aside our differences, uniting under a single worthy cause." I said to them. "What more worthy a cause than protecting the innocent? Then fighting to rid the Worlds of the Nameless One and get revenge for those that have been hurt and tortured and murdered by that villain and his minions?" I asked looking at the beings before me. "I say it is past time that we stop playing it safe and take the fight to them! You are gods, you have the power and skills to win this war. Let us make the Nameless One shake in his boots. Let him fear our coming, for he will know it be his end." I could see so many gods nodding their agreements.

"We are barely holding onto peace as is it, fighting them would be a fool hearty move." Someone in the crowd yelled and I heard many mummers of agreement to his words.

"Peace?" The word twisted in my mouth as my voice rose. "Peace! You call this peace? Have you even taken a look at the world and how the mortals suffer? Look at Africa, at the billions of people dying of hunger or put into slavery. Or the young girls selling their bodies because they have no other way to eat. Or the countless human beings that are murdered on a daily basis because of the blood thirsty, power grabbing warlords, and yet what I have just said just barely begins to scratch the surface of what is going on down there. And you have the insolence to tell me that we live in peace when the mortals and the world are crumbing, decaying all around us, just like the Nameless One wants." I could not contain my upset, my outrage any longer. Some of the gods in the hall agreed with my statement.

"You are just a Descendant, what do you know of what we do?" The same voice as before called out and I heard more mummers of agreement.

"Obviously far more than you, if you cannot see that we are at war!" I stated, to that he had no reply. I was angry, furious. Losing Ariston had obviously destroyed my sanity and robbed me of my senses, but it was too late to turn back now, I had to voice the words that were on my mind. "The ones we love are being kidnapped, taken away from us for god knows what purpose. How many of you refuse to leave the safety of Olympus for fear of being taken?" I asked, looking at the faces around me, my passion and protective instincts taking over like they never had before. "We cannot go on like this, we need to find out where the Shadows are and decimate as many as we can get our hands on. We need to put order into the world before it is too late.

"Many of you know this, some of you many not, but I am not only a Descendant of the Twelve, but of Pandora as well. I have her gift within me and I will use it against the Shadows, and I ask you to stand behind me in this. For your husband's and your wife's, for your brothers and sisters, for your children and your children's children! For everything that you love and hold dear! I say, in their names, we Fight!" I yelled, my arms flying up.

To my great amazement, the great hall was suddenly erupted with thunderous applause from hundreds of thousands of gods, Descendants and other beings. It was one of the most beautiful sounds I have ever heard. I also heard chants of "Mera, Mera, Mera." While others yelled "Daughter of Pandora!" I smiled, truly astounded that I was able to bring forth such a response from so many.

Many came up to me after my speech, telling me how grateful they were to know that someone thought as they did and that they would gladly join me and follow me in this. After speaking to many of them, Ennina and Cronus came up to me.

"When I said to rally the gods," Ennina began. "I did not expect you to start the war."

"Is that what I just did?" I asked, not fully realizing my actions until now. All I did was speak my mind, to speak what was within my heart. Ennina nodded yes to my question. "Are you angry?" I asked, she shook her head and her smile grew.

"No, not at all. I have been trying to put this into motion for centuries." Ennina said. "This needs to happen, we cannot stay in this limbo, not in war but not in peace. My people cannot live in fear, I will not allow it." Ennina kissed my cheeks. "Thank you. Ariston would be proud." I nodded.

"Well said Mera." I heard Zeus's voice and I turned and curtsied to him.

"Thank you my king." I said.

"You must go to the other homes of the gods." Zeus said with a smile. "If you can get this kind of response from them as well, then we will have a real chance at winning this war."

"Come." Ennina said, placing her hand on my shoulder, a moment later I was standing in my living room. "Pack only what you need, I will come for you in an hour." She told me.

"Where do we go next?" I asked her.

"Asgard," Ennina said. "Home of the Norse Gods. I am sure we can get help from Thor, their king." I nodded and she disappeared in golden light.

I went upstairs to Ariston and I's bedroom. I found a blue silk satchel that would be large enough and looked for what I would want to bring with me. I placed my iPhone that was a gift from Ariston in the satchel along with my iPad. I found the stack of photos that Kallisto took of Ariston and I at the surprise birthday party he threw for me. A few tears ran down my cheeks as I smiled and went through the photos, some of which were already in frames throughout our home.

"I will find you my love." I said out loud, stroking a photo of him before putting the stack in the satchel.

I took a deep breath before entering Ariston's closet, I wanted to bring a few things of his with me. My heart was stuttering as I looked around at his things. I smelled his clothing, hoping, just hoping that by some miracle they would smell like him, but they did not, the nymphs had cleaned each and every item.

I took two of his shirts, one that was the same blue as his eyes and the other a blue pinstriped button down that I knew to be the same shirt that I put on the morning after we made love for the first time. After putting his shirts in the satchel, I went over to his watches, tiepins and cufflinks, he has quite a selection. I took a watch made of adamantine with a few small sapphires set into the face. I remembered him wearing it from time to time, I slid it on my wrist, it was too big but it reminded me of him and so I decided to resize it so that I could wear it.

I was about to walk back out when I noticed a piece of clothing in Ariston's laundry hamper, I walked over to it to find that it was one of his shirts. I picked up the white button down and hesitantly brought it up to my nose and sniffed, tears of joy rolled down my cheeks as I smelled Ariston's mint and vanilla scent still lingering heavily on it. I held the garment close and kissed it then tucked it safely away in my blue silk satchel. I did not know if it was a mistake or if the nymphs left that one shirt there purposefully, so that I would still have his scent, all I knew was that I was unfathomably grateful.

I wiped the tears off my cheeks and walked back into Ariston and I's bedroom, only to find Kallisto sitting on the edge of the blue velvet divan by the fireplace. She looked up from her hands and met my eyes, for some reason I could not understand, I saw a kind of guilt in her eyes.

"I am sorry." Kallisto said, her voice barely a whisper. She looked like she had been crying. I was surprised Aaron was not with her, he rarely ever leaves her side.

"For what?" I asked as I went and sat down next to her.

"I did not know how hard this was for you, my father being gone I mean." Kallisto said. "You always seemed so strong that I thought you had found a way to get through this. I should have known how much you were hurting…" _So that is why she feels guilty_, I realized. I smiled to her, I always seem to be able to muster up a smile for her no matter how I am hurting.

"I am fine Kallisto, I do not want you to worry about me." I told her.

"Why are you lying to me?" She asked.

"Really, I am fine." I told her again with a smile.

"No, you are not, and neither am I." Kallisto said, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I am sorry I have not been here for you, I did not know how hard this was for you…" She apologized.

"It is not your fault," I told her as I wiped her tear away. "Please, do not blame yourself, I am not your responsibility."

"Mera, you are the closest thing I have to a mother." Kallisto told me while looking into my eyes and I knew that she felt the bond I felt towards her. "I love you. Let me help you however I can."

"You are your father's daughter." I told her and we shared a sad smile.

"We will find him." She said with the same determination I felt.

"I know." I told her, placing my hands on hers.

I gave her hands a squeeze and got up and went to get a few more things I wanted to pack. I kept thinking of the dream I had while I slept for those four days, it was too hazy to remember it clearly. All I could remember of the dream was the cold, and the howling of the wind, and a voice… a voice calling me in closer… I shook my head, wishing I could remember more.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: And so there is the first chapter for you! I worked all night on it, I have not even slept yet. I would LOVE to hear your thoughts on it, I do greatly enjoy feedback if you have the time:)<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I changed the story so that Ennina and Cronus have more children than in Beauty In Itself because it works for how I have written the story. This is the longest chapter I have ever posted! I am sorry that it took so long to write, there was a lot about the story that I had to figure out before I let myself finish this. I hope you enjoy it 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Mera's Point Of View**

The throne room of Asgard was large and grand, made up of a mixture of carved timber, marble and silver. The Celtic knot symbol was repeated over and over again in the décor of the hall, as were many other Celtic symbols and other symbols I did not know. The grand hall was filled, the gods all speaking to one another at once, but there was a sense of order to the chaos.

Upon two thrones that were raised above the gods in the hall sat a royal couple, I knew they had to be the king and queen of the Aesir, king Thor and his queen Sif. I did not know much about them, only that Cronus and Ennina were very close to the pair. King Thor was a striking figure with brilliant red hair that was close to the color of blood and eyes the color of emeralds, his skin was very pale, almost pearlescent. His face was bold and handsome, the face any king or god would be proud of. A short red beard was upon his striking face, it worked well on him.

Queen Sif was a stunning woman. Her skin was not quite as pale as her husbands, but not near as tan as Ennina's. Her straight blond hair was the color of the summer sun. Her features were flawless and elegant and her eyes were in between green and blue. She was a fitting goddess to be sitting at the side of a king.

When the king and queen set eyes upon Ennina and Cronus their faces lit up and their eyes warm. Thor stood and all eyes went to him.

"My good people." Thor said in a voice that held authority even with the smile on his lips. "It seems our day is at an end. Any further business shall be set before my wife and I tomorrow."

The entire hall bowed to their king and made their exits with quick grace. Sif rose from her throne and the royal pair descended the stairs and walked towards Ennina and Cronus, their faces glowing slightly as they smiled to them.

"Hello my king." Ennina greeted Thor with a tone in her voice that confused me.

"My queen." Thor said and kissed her hand.

Ennina laughed and wrapped her arms around Thor's neck and to my shock, they kissed full on the lips, not the kiss of a friend, the kiss lovers would share. I looked at Cronus and Sif to see them kissing as well as they embraced. I was flabbergasted. Ennina? Kissing another man like that in front of her husband, while he kisses another woman as if he has not seen her in years? I could not believe it.

I was too shocked to look away from the kissing couples. Thor and Ennina's hands were all over each other as they clutched each other closer to deepen each long kiss they shared. Sif and Cronus were just as into their kissing, only unlike the long deep kisses Thor and Ennina were sharing, there seemed more of an urgency between them as they devoured each others lips with each kiss. I began to worry that the couples were going to start undressing each other in front of me when, at last, they broke apart. Thor and Ennina looked into each others eyes as he ran the backs of his fingers lightly over her cheek and all the love in the world shined within his eyes, their faces were still close together and both of them were glowing a golden hue.

"I have missed you." Thor said to Ennina softly as he looked into her sky blue eyes.

"I have missed you too." She said. "Things have been incredibly hectic, Mera started the war."

Thor looked at me, I realized that I was still staring at them in shock. I could not comprehend what I had witnessed. Ennina suddenly seemed to understand why I was looking at them like that.

"I will explain later." Ennina said. I nodded after a moment.

"Forgive me for staring." I said to the couples, it was not for me to judge them, I was simply too confused to be polite.

"It is understandable." Thor said, then glanced at Ennina with a bright smile. "You did not tell her about the four of us?" He asked in surprise.

"I suppose it slipped my mind." Ennina told him. I glanced at Cronus and Sif then, he was holding her as they watched our conversation.

"Then you have most definitely been away from our bed for too long my wife." Thor said to Ennina and she laughed. _Wife?_ "Two months is an eternity without your warmth."

"Need I remind you that you have another wife to keep you warm?" Ennina asked. _Another wife?_

"I need you both if you recall, or have you forgotten that too?" Thor asked. The world was making less and less sense by the moment. It was only then that they noticed that I was still standing there.

"Are you hungry?" Thor asked me. "Sif and I were about to sit down to dinner with our family."

"A bit." I admitted though at that moment food was the farthest thing from my mind, I was still trying to understand what I had witnessed.

"Come then." Thor said and with Ennina under his arm he turned and walked towards a silver door at the end of the hall with Cronus and Sif following behind them.

I followed quickly after the four of them. We walked down many extraordinary stone and carved-wood hallways until my ears were greeted by the sounds of conversation and laughter and we entered a grand ballroom with a long table in the middle of the floor. About fifty gods and goddesses filled the room.

"Mother!" Exclaimed one of the goddesses.

I recognized her right away, she attended the party the gods threw in my honor when I first arrived on Olympus last fall. She was the princess Nike, daughter of Thor and Ennina and heir to the throne of Asgard. She had her mothers face and curls, but her father's brilliant red hair color, emerald green eyes and pearlescent skin. Nike quickly strode over and hugged her mother.

"I have missed you daughter." Ennina greeted her eldest with such love in her voice as mother and daughter embraced.

"And I you mother." Nike said as she pulled away from the hug with a huge smile. "I did not know you would be coming tonight."

"It was last minute." Ennina told her.

Another god and goddess had walked up to Ennina by then, both with bright smiles. The god was tall and handsome with Thor's pearlescent skin and emerald green eyes and Ennina's brown curls that hung to his shoulders. The goddess next to him had the same brilliant red curls and pearlescent skin as Nike, but unlike her sister, she had her mothers sky blue eyes and a face that was clearly a mixture of Ennina and Thor.

"Baldr, Freyja!" Ennina greeted the god and goddess and hugged them both. "Oh my children, it is so good to see you." Ennina kissed both of their cheeks before letting them go and looking at her children.

"Mera," I heard Cronus' voice and looked over to where he stood with his arm around Sif and a beautiful goddess at their side. The goddess was the spitting image of Sif but with Cronus' smile. "I do not believe you have met Sif and I's daughter." Cronus said with a proud smile and the goddess came forth. "This is the princess Runa. Runa, this is Mera Vandenberg, Ariston's intended."

"It is an honor to meet you Mera. I have heard so much about you from my father and Ennina." Runa said, holding her hand out. I placed mine in hers and we shook hands once.

"It is an honor to meet you as well." I greeted her.

"Hello son." Cronus greeted and I looked over to see him embracing his son.

"Father." Ouranos said with a wide smile.

It still amazes me to look between father and son. Except for their smiles, there was not a difference between them, they could have been twins. They both had the same straight black hair, with cinnamon skin and bright pale green eyes. Both had the same handsome face and muscular body. I saw that in Ouranos' arms was a beautiful little girl who looked to be around a year old. The toddler was the living image of Ennina, she had her tan skin, her sky blue eyes and her brown curls that somehow had a golden sheen to them, as well as all of her facial features.

"Grandpa!" The little girl said as she leapt out of her fathers arms to Cronus, who caught her with ease and lifted her into the air as she giggled before bringing her down to kiss her little cheek with such a smile upon his face.

"Hello Eirine!" Cronus exclaimed. "How have you been my darling?"

"Good." She said, I was surprised at how clearly she spoke the language of the gods. This was the first time I had seen a divine child, I did not know much about their development.

"There is someone I want you to meet." Cronus said as he carried the beautiful girl over to me. "Eirine, this is my granddaughter Mera. Mera, allow me to introduce my newest grandchild, princess Eirine, daughter of Nike and Ouranos." The little girl looked at me and reached out for me at once. I was surprised.

"It seems my daughter wishes to meet you as well." Nike said.

"May I?" I asked, looking at her.

"Of course." Nike said, and Cronus placed the beautiful little princess in my arms.

The girl looked at me, studying my face with an intensity and focus I found surprising in such a young girl. It was wonderfully natural for me to have a baby on my hip.

"Hello princess." I said as I held her. "I am Mera." The babe smiled a huge grin, showing her little teeth, and I could not help but smile back. It was the first time I had truly smiled since Ariston went missing.

"Mera." The little girl said as she looked at me, I smiled and nodded. Eirine began flailing her arms around in her excited state. I laughed and the rest of the room laughed as well, she was clearly the center of attention.

I was also introduced to Thor and Sif's sons, Magni and Modi. Magni was the image of his father with his mothers eyes, while Modi had his mothers blond hair and many of her features. There were also many of their children and grandchildren there, I began to lose count after the twentieth I met. I suppose when you live for as long as they have, children and grandchildren tent to pile up.

"Let's eat." Thor called. I handed Eirine back to her mother and we all went to sit at the grand wood table.

"May I take these to your rooms my lady?" Asked a serving man, speaking of my blue silk satchel that hung over my shoulder.

"No, I would rather keep it with me." I told him. The shirt with Ariston's scent still upon it was too great a treasure to risk being lost.

Thor sat at one head of the table with Ennina to his right, while Sif sat at the other end with Cronus on her left and I sat in between Nike and Od, Freyja's husband. Across the table from me were Baldr and his lovely wife Nanna. Seeing all these happy couples only served as a reminded that I was alone, but I was determined to find Ariston and I found solace within that.

"I was sorry to hear about your Ariston." Thor told me. "If there is anyway I and my family may be of help, let us know."

"That is actually why we are here your grace." I said to him. "I am going to the homes of the gods in order to see who will join me in finding Ariston and the others that have been lost. Any help will be appreciated."

"Of course." Thor said. "I will send out search parties and speak to the Aesir at court on the morrow." I was surprised. _That was easy._

"Thank you." I said and he nodded with a warm smile.

"So what is this I hear about you starting the war?" Thor asked.

"You started the war?" Magni and Modi asked at the same time, excitement in their voices. "Finally we can hunt down some of those Shadows!" They high fived.

"Boys." Sif said.

"Forgive us mother." Modi said.

"It was not my intention to do so." I told the table. "I simply went to them to ask for help in finding Ariston. When the gods did not respond as I had hoped, I lost all sense and began speaking my thoughts out loud. One thing led to another and before I knew what I had done, the entire room was chanting my name."

"I am sorry I missed that." Thor said, clearly impressed.

"It was truly something father." Nike said with a wink in my direction.

I was quiet during the rest of dinner while the family talked and laughed. Ariston was the only thing I could think about. I wondered where he was, what he was doing, if he was in pain. The thought of him being in any kind of pain created a fire within me, I wanted to destroy any creature that would so much as dare to harm the god I love. As I once again slipped between rage and depression, I did everything I could to keep my face blank, using the same mask I use when I fight.

When dinner was done, everyone left for the night and I sat with Ennina, Cronus, Sif and Thor by a fire under the night sky in a garden. It was cold out, but the fire was more than enough heat. Ennina reclined on Thor's chest while Cronus held Sif in his arms. I looked between the couples.

"How?" I asked, looking at Ennina. "I thought that you and Cronus were like Ariston and I. One love, one soul, bound together in a way that could never be undone. The both of you completed devoted and committed to each other."

"We are." Ennina told me. "Only it is not as simple as it is for you and Ariston. I am married to both Cronus and Thor, just as they are both married to Sif and I. I love my husbands deeply and completely. I suppose you could say that they each hold a third of my soul."

"Who owns the last third then?" I asked her.

"Only myself." Ennina told me. "You are not meant to completely lose yourself in love, you are meant to find yourself. Love is meant to bring you forth. What the four of us have is something that is as rare as it is beautiful." Ennina said.

"Ennina and I cannot live without Cronus and Thor," Sif said from Cronus' arms. "And our husbands cannot live without Ennina and I. We are in love."

"So you all…?" I trailed off, looking between Thor and Cronus, they did not seem like the types.

"No." Cronus and Thor said at the same time and they all laughed.

"We only desire our wives." Thor said, kissing Ennina's forehead.

"Were things always like this for the four of you?" I asked them.

"Far from it." Cronus said and they all laughed once again.

"I never pictured this for myself, to love more than one god, to not be able to live without either of them." Ennina said. "Although, perhaps I should have seen… but I do not think any of us expected things to turn out as they have…" Ennina looked at me apologetically. "Forgive me. With all that is on your mind, I highly doubt you would want us to boar you with our little tale." Ennina said with a soft smile.

"It would be a nice reprieve from my thoughts, if you would tell me." I said.

"It is not a short story." Cronus warned.

"I do not mind." I told him.

"Very well." Ennina said. "The only place to begin this story is with my birth. I would not meet Thor for fifteen years, but Cronus…" She smiled to Cronus and their eyes met. "Every day of my existence I have loved him, since my father placed me in his arms when I was a day old. But things were not always as they are now between us, Cronus was like an older brother or even another father to me. The two of us were always close, we had a bond from the very beginning.

"Since my father and Cronus are so close, I was almost constantly with Cronus as I grew up, and Rhea of course, the goddess that was his wife at the time. I always looked forward to his visits." Ennina continued. "By the time I was ten, I had the biggest crush on him. I knew he was married and it could never be, but that did not stop the thrill that ran through me every time he looked at me.

"When the time came for me and my brother and sister to have a tutor, I chose Cronus right away and thankfully, he was honored to teach me. We were together even more often from then on. Cronus was in my life on a daily basis, and when I reached womanhood the change in our relationship was so gradual that I did not notice the growing attraction."

"Or the fact that by the time she reached womanhood, I fell more and more in love with her by the day." Cronus added in as he watched his wife.

"All I knew was that I loved being with him, talking with him." Ennina said. "I treasured his friendship, but never let myself imagine that it could ever be more than that. The gods were wondering about Cronus and I long before we were ever together."

"This is the part of the story where I come in." Thor said and Ennina met his eyes before Thor looked at me. "I was looking for a wife but had found none to my liking. I came to Olympus to court Ennina's sister, Hebe, who was only a year younger."

"I was fifteen, beautiful and the heir of my fathers throne." Ennina said. "Needless to say, gods came from far and wide to court me, but I could not see being married to any of them, and my father would not force any husband upon me.

"I will never forget when Thor and I met. I was on my way to Cronus for a lesson. Thor was walking with Hebe towards me and our eyes met, there was something in his eyes that spoke to me. We kept glancing at each other as we grew closer. I was so distracted by him and his emerald eyes that I was not paying attention to where I was walking, and as we passed I tripped over a tree root and would have fallen if Thor had not caught my arm and steadied me. When our skin touched, a felling went through me that left me speechless. There was a connection between us and I could see within his beautiful eyes that he felt this connection as well.

"My sister introduced us and excused herself, saying that she tired of the walk. She left with the chaperone and Thor and I were left by ourselves. He ended up walking with me to meet Cronus, we talked along the way."

"I chastised her for walking alone with a man she did not know," Cronus said. "I worried for her." Ennina gave a sad smile to Cronus and a sadness passed over the four gods faces for a moment. Ennina smiled and returned to her story.

"Thor began courting me and I knew that I was falling in love with him. He even invited me to many parties here on Asgard, he was the crown prince at the time. One day as Thor and I walked in the gardens, he gave me a rose and at just the right moment, he kissed me. It was my first kiss, and it was something to behold. We kissed a few more times after that, then Thor asked me to be his wife, and I said yes.

"One of the happiest days of my existence." Thor said with such joy in his voice. "I went to her father after asking Ennina, and I was granted her hand."

"I went to live with Thor on Asgard not long after." Ennina said. "It is tradition that the bride lives with her husband-to-be. Once you are betrothed, you can be alone and do as you please. I was young, and even though I loved Thor greatly, I was still nervous at the idea of being intimate with a man. When I told Thor this, he told me he was more than willing to wait. We slept in each others arms in our bed that first night and many nights after and got to know each other even better. It was not long after, that I consented to make love to him. Things had been growing hotter between us, it was partly the thrill of the unknown."

"She told Cronus of our plans of course." Thor added in. "She has always told him everything." Cronus sighed with a far away look upon his face.

"When Ennina told me that that very night she planned on giving herself to Thor fully, it was all I could do not to get down on my knees and beg her not to go through with it." Cronus said. "I remember thinking 'if I told her I love her, would it make any difference?' Even though I was married, I was still madly in love with her, and the thought of another man touching her tore me apart. I got very drunk that night."

"It was reversed." Ennina said. "At the party that night, Thor barely drank a cup of wine and Cronus did not stop. This was a god I had never seen drink more than two cups of wine, and so it surprised me to see him so drunk. I watched him as I sat next to Thor, I could tell something was wrong. Cronus used to tell me, 'Sometimes I think you know me better than my own wife.' He went out into the hallway at one point and I excused myself to see if he was all right. He was sitting on the floor drinking when I found him in the hallway, I sat down next to him and we talked as he shared his wine with me. He told me not to be scared of that night, that it would be all right. I held his hand and laid my head on his shoulder, unaware of what it did to him. We were always that way with each other, it never occurred to me what had developed between us.

"I went back into the party and brought Rhea out to Cronus, I could not have left him alone in the state he was in. Rhea and I helped him up, but before Cronus walked away, he looked into my eyes in a way he never had before and placed his hand on my cheek then kissed my forehead. He walked away with Rhea and I stood there in a state of bewilderment before going back to the hall and sitting next to Thor. When he asked what had happened, I told him that Cronus had too much to drink and went home with his wife. As I sat there at Thor's side, I could still feel where Cronus had laid his hand, where his warm lips had caressed my forehead, I could not comprehend what I was feeling.

"After the party, Thor took me away to a beautiful meadow. The stars were out and a fire had been set before the blankets. I was scared, as many women are their first time. I had spoken with the nymphs, they are the experts on sex, but they had given me a little too much information on the subject. To the point where I worried what would be expected of me." Ennina laughed and the other three gods joined in.

"Thor made us some food as we sat in front of the fire. I kept thinking about Cronus, wondering if he was okay. Next think I knew, the moment was upon us. Thor did not hurry it along though, he took his time and made certain I was comfortable with his every touch before making love to me." Ennina's face was glowing golden, the blush of the gods, by this point.

"It was a night to remember." Thor said as he looked at Ennina with the same smile.

"That is was." She said softly to him before looking back to me. "I did not see Cronus for many months after that night, and even though I enjoyed every moment of my time with Thor and the passions we shared, I was being pulled towards Cronus for a reason I could not explain. I ached for him, for his company, for his laughter and his smile."

"At the time," Cronus said. "I was trying to salvage my marriage with Rhea. I loved her, I never wanted to hurt her, but she could tell that I was unhappy in the marriage and she blamed herself no matter how many times I told her that it was my fault. She also knew that I was in love with Ennina."

"At last, I could not wait for Cronus to visit me." Ennina said. "I missed him too much and I worried for him. I went to his home on Mt. Athos, he was away when I arrived but Rhea was there. I sat next to Rhea as we drank some tea together, she and I have always been close. At one point in the conversation, I told Rhea that I did not know why Cronus had acted like he had at the party. She stated simply 'he is in love with you.' I was taken aback, I told her surely she was mistaken, she told me that she was not, that she knew for a fact that Cronus was indeed in love with me.

"As I sat there, it all made sense. His actions, they way he was around me and his dislike for Thor. I knew beyond a doubt that Cronus was in love with me. It was at that moment that Cronus came home to find me there. I looked up at him, seeing him in a whole new way, and wondered how I could not have seen this truth. We talked for a while before I returned to Asgard and Thor." Ennina paused then.

"The next part of my story is not quite so pleasant." Ennina warned me. "One night, I was walking in the woods on Earth. I was alone, enjoying the serenity and the nature around me. An immortal had followed me, one of my old suitors. I sensed him when he drew close, he talked to me in a friendly way, but there was a look in his eyes, one that scared me. I was polite and soon told him that I should be getting back to my betrothed, that was when he came at me." My eyes widened, I had not expected this turn of events in the story and even though whatever happened that night was over long ago, I feared for her, I worried what Ennina's next words in her story would be.

"He tried his hand as seducing me," Ennina said. "And when I rejected his advances, he told me that he would have me whether I wanted it or not. That I owed him that much after taking a kingdom away from him by refusing to marry him. Cronus and my brother Ares had taught me some self-defense techniques and so I was able to fight him off, but only at first. After a while, he had me on the ground as I struggled against him and he tried to get my clothes out of the way. I was too much in shock and fear to call out for help." I could see the anger on Cronus and Thor's faces as Ennina told this part of the story.

"Without even thinking," Ennina said. "I screamed out the one name I could think of, the name of the man who has always kept me safe. I screamed for Cronus. Not a moment later, the man was ripped off of me and I was left on the ground in shock. I heard a commotion and looked up to see that Cronus had the immortal pinned to the ground by the throat, rage clear on his face. I knew that he wanted to kill him. Cronus looked at me then called out for my father, who appeared not long after.

"My father looked at me, sitting on the ground in shock with my skirt up to my thighs and to the immortal that Cronus still had pinned to the ground. Thunder shook the ground I sat upon, my fathers rage bringing forth the storm. I had never in my life heard such a storm. My father took the immortal away and told Cronus to get me.

"Cronus looked at me, I was still in shock as I looked up at my savior. He approached me slowly, holding his hand out, telling me that everything was alright, that I was safe now. After a moment, I took his hand and let him help me to my feet. I looked at him and came out of my shock, I wrapped my arms around his waist and clutched him close as I began to cry. Cronus held me gently and told me over and over again that I was safe now, and within his arms, I knew that I was safe.

"The immortal was sent to Tartarus," Ennina said with a satisfied smile. "Hades was only too happy to see him punished in ways I would rather not mention. The immortal became the second Nameless One in the history of the gods.

"Cronus still held me after the judging, I could not let him go. Thor was only then told of what had happened. In all the commotion, neither Cronus nor my father thought to call him.

"I could see how afraid she was," Thor said. "All I wanted to do was hold her, comfort her. But when I tried to touch her, she recoiled with fear in her eyes. Cronus gave me a venomous look and I stayed away."

"I knew that it hurt Thor that I felt safe in Cronus' arms and not within his, but there was nothing I could do about it." Ennina said. "When the time came for Cronus to leave, I looked up at him with fear in my eyes and begged him not to go. After a moment, Cronus asked if I would be comfortable with him holding me as I slept, I told him yes. Cronus asked Thor and my father. Thor said yes and my father said that as long as there was a chaperone in the room he was fine with it. My father trusts Cronus more than anyone, but after what had just happened, he was not willing to take any risks.

"I was upset at the thought of Cronus holding her," Thor admitted. "I had known for sometime that he was in love with her, any fool could see that much by the way he watched her. But this was not about me, this was about Ennina, and I would do anything for her."

"Cronus used to hold me in his arms when I was a young girl," Ennina told me. "And so sleeping on his chest was not a new concept. We slept that night in the bedroom that was mine before I moved to Asgard to live with Thor. It took me a while but I did fall asleep. The next morning, I woke without remembering what had happened the night before. I looked into Cronus eyes and smiled, I saw worry and hurt within his eyes and suddenly I remember what had taken place. I clutched Cronus closer and we laid there and held each other for a while. I asked Cronus when he had to leave, and he said that he would stay as long as I liked.

"From then on, every day I spent with him and every night I slept in his arms in my old bedroom. The only time Cronus ever left my side was when I bathed with the nymphs, but he was never far away.

"When something like that happens, an event, or in my case an assault, that changes your whole view on life, you have two choices. You can either let it destroy and consume you, or you can arise anew, become someone stronger. I choose the latter." Ennina said. "I knew that I would never allow myself to be that weak again, that should something like that happen again, I would be strong enough not only to fight back, but to win."

"I told Cronus what I wanted. He did not argue or say that as a woman it was not my place to fight. He smiled and said 'I will train you.' And train me he did. He said that I was his best student, that he had never seen anyone fight with so much conviction before, god or goddess. As time went on, the days turning to weeks, I began to feel better thanks to Cronus. At night we would stay up and talk until we were too tired to do so any longer.

"I thought I was better, that I had gotten over what had happened to me. I spent the day with Thor, I had missed him more than I could say. At one point we began kissing, and as his hand went slowly up my leg I jerked away. All I could think about was what had happened that night in the woods. I began crying, Thor tried to comfort me but I could not be near him. I told him I was sorry and asked him to go.

"I called for Cronus and ran into the safe heaven of his arms. He asked me what had happened, who had hurt me. I began to tell him about what happened with Thor, I felt his body stiffen in response as he threatened Thor's life and manhood, though not in that order. I told him that he did not understand, that Thor and I had been kissing and that I was enjoying it until he had placed his hand on my leg and I pulled away.

"I told Cronus that I was worried. How could I marry Thor if that is how I react to his touch? I wanted to marry Thor, we would have been married already if the wedding did not take so long to put together. Cronus held me, then made me an offer. He has an island that used to belong to his parents you see," Ennina said. "He asked me if I would want to go to that island with him, just the two of us, so that I could have time to train with him and to get through this. I told him yes and after getting permission from my father and Thor, we left together.

"Cronus and I grew even closer on that island. Just like before, we spent every moment together, and every night I slept in his arms, in his bed, only now there was no chaperone to watch us, we were alone. But even though we were alone, Cronus never made a move on me. We held hands and I always seemed to find myself in his arms, but he never once tried to kiss me even though there were moments that I thought he would as I looked into his eyes. I soon became more and more aware of the attraction between us." Ennina laughed and met Cronus' eyes before continuing.

"One morning, I awakened with Cronus behind me, holding me in the same way we had fallen asleep. As he slowly awakened, his body reacted the way any healthy mans would while holding a beautiful woman in such I way. I was surprised to feel his excitement. He gently nuzzled my neck, his hands beginning to explore my body before he came to realize what he was doing. He pulled away quickly and sat on the other side of the bed and I turned around to look at him.

"He apologized over and over again, saying that it was not his intention to do what he had done. I told him not to, that he was just used to sleeping next to his wife." Ennina laughed. "He was beyond embarrassed all day, and he did not appreciate how funny I found that to be. But the look on his face… I could not stop laughing and when I laughed, he would give me this look. I knew that he was not happy at my amusement, but he clearly did not have it within him to be upset with me. I told him that what happened would only get awkward if we allowed it to, that he had nothing to be embarrassed about. He told me that he just did not want to frighten me. I told him that he does not frighten me, that he could not.

"I began thinking of that morning more and more, I began desiring Cronus, to the point where when he was near I felt as if my soul were on fire. I wondered what it would be like to be with him in such a way, to do the things I had done with Thor, with Cronus. It had been a few months since I had been with Thor and Cronus had been with Rhea, but we both knew this was something more that just desire.

"I will never forget the night I realized I was in love with Cronus. There was a small gathering on his island, some of my friends and family came to visit us. I sat with my sister and friends by the fire, laughing and talking with them. I could feel Cronus' eyes on me, and when I looked across the flames to where he sat, sure enough, he was watching me. When our eyes met, suddenly… I just knew. I was in love with him, more so than I could have possibly imagined. I smiled to him, a smile he returned before looking away.

"One night, a while later, Cronus and I laid in bed together, talking and laughing. There was no subject that we did not speak of. At one point I asked him if I could ask him something, he said 'Anything.', not expecting what my question would be. I asked him if it was true that he was in love with me. He was clearly taken aback by the question, and after a moment of silence as he looked into my eyes, he nodded. He asked who had told me, I told him it was Rhea. I began to tell him that I was in love with him as well, but he told me not to speak the words, that he could not bear hearing them, that it would only make this that much more difficult.

"It was on the night of my sixteenth birthday that Cronus first kissed me. We had a small get together in celebration, Thor was there of course. I walked with Thor after everyone had left. He asked me if I was happy there, I told him that I was. He looked into my eyes for a time then he told me to do what I had to do, and that he would be waiting for me when I was ready to be his wife. He kissed me once then left.

"I went to find Cronus, he was leaning against a stone railing in the cliff-side garden, looking out at the ocean and the stars. I leaned on the railing next to him. We talked some and Cronus held my hand as we looked into each others eyes. We were so in love and could do nothing about it. I went to walk away when he called my name, I stopped in the spot and turned around only to have his eyes bore into mine. Cronus came up to me and gently placed his hand upon my cheek with such tenderness. He began to slowly lean down, all the while I was wondering if this was real, if this moment could have truly come. My head tilted up, my lips reaching for his, then, we kissed. I had not imagined it would feel as it did, that it would make the fire within my soul burn hotter.

"Of course, one kiss was not enough for us, our next kiss was far more passionate and wild as we clutched onto each other. Cronus nearly had me right then and there, but he stopped himself. He walked away from me and I did not see him until the next day. I told him how much I need him, that I cannot not live without him. He told me that as much as he wished it, we could never be together. He said that we had made our choices, I had chosen Thor. He told me 'If things were different…' I nodded with tears in my eyes as I said 'I know.'

"Cronus and I did what we could to stay friends, only friends. But every now and then, we would look into each others eyes and end up in each others arms, kissing like mad. But each time, Cronus pulled away, even though I begged him not to.

"One day, we were on our bed kissing, barely clothed as we clutched onto each other. He told me that we could not continue, I begged him not to stop, saying that I needed him. He looked into my eyes and told me that he could please me without making love to me. I agreed. From then on, we often ended up in bed together as he brought me pleasure. He knew quite a few ways to please me without fully making love to me, and it was not long before I was pleasing him as well.

"As much as I enjoyed those times of pleasure, it was not enough. I needed him, fully. One night, I could not wait anymore. I knew what I wanted, I knew what it would mean for us, and I was willing to risk anything and everything to make love to Cronus, even if only for one night. I put on a red gown and went to Cronus in our room. It took some convincing, but he gave into me.

"That night…" Ennina shook her head and sighed. "Was beyond anything I ever expected. It is true what they say, it is always the quiet ones." Ennina laughed and Sif and Cronus joined in the laughter. "After the first time, we laid in each others arms. He went to speak but I stopped him. I told him 'no one else exists tonight, only us.' Then we made love again.

"I woke up the next morning, and to my delight, the night before was not a dream. Cronus had not slept, he had been up all night thinking. He told me that as much as last night meant to him, it could not happen again. The thought of never being able to be together with him like that, just laying naked in his arms, hurt more than I could express. We spent the rest of the day in bed, knowing that once we got up, we would never be able to be with each other like that again.

"But no matter what Cronus and I said, we were helpless to each others charms. It seemed that we took turns seducing each other, one of us would go to the other. We could not keep our hands off of each other no matter how hard we tried.

"'One more time,'" Cronus said, looking into his wife's sky blue eyes. "How many times we whispered those words to each other."

"One time," Ennina said. "As we laid in the waters of the ocean, Cronus told me 'This cannot be.' And I smiled to him and said 'But it is.' After a while, we just gave into each other, into our love. There was no other option.

"Rhea found out, though I am sure she had guessed what was going on between me and her husband. While we were on that island together, Cronus got the news that a close friend of his, a mortal, had died. It hit him hard, I wrapped my arms around him and held him close. We were about to kiss when we felt Rhea behind me. I pulled away from Cronus and looked at Rhea. I began to apologize when she said not to, then asked to speak to her husband alone. I nodded and left the room with one last look at Cronus."

"I tried to say that I was sorry once we were alone." Cronus said, I looked to him as he spoke. "To my surprise, she was not upset. She knew that I love Ennina and to my amazement, she told me to be with her, saying that Ennina and I only had so much time left. Rhea said that Ennina must marry Thor, and when she did, I could return to her and our family. She kissed me once more, told me that she loved me, then left. After a few moments of standing there, processing what Rhea had said, I went to Ennina. She began to ask what had happened but I cut off her words with a kiss then brought her to our bed to make love to her.

"Later, as I held Ennina in my arms," Cronus continued. "I told her what Rhea had said. I told her that I love her and wanted to be with her for as long as I could be, but that it could be no more than what it was, that someday she would have to return to Thor and I would return to Rhea."

"I agreed with all my soul." Ennina said. "And from then on, we were together as a couple on our island, every moment filled with love, with joy, with passion. We both knew we could not live without each other, and so we lived and loved one day at a time, with no thought of the past or the future.

"One morning, as I laid next to Cronus, I told him that I was going to tell Thor that I could not marry him. I told Cronus that I wanted a life with him, no matter what that may mean. I asked him to divorce his Rhea, to make me his wife."

"I told Ennina that I could not stand for people to look at her that way, as a woman who ended a marriage." Cronus said. "I loved her more than even I could comprehend, I wanted her for my own, I needed her. Although divorce was not against the law, it was frowned upon, especially by the Olympians. And Ennina was worth more than to be a second wife. She would some day be a queen, a great leader. Her people would frown upon her if she were to break her promise to Thor and marry me instead. I could never ask her to sacrifice her destiny, and yet here she was, the world at her feet, and she was willing to give it all up, for me." Cronus looked at Ennina with such love in his bright pale green eyes.

"I would have given everything up for you." Ennina said in a low voice as she looked into Cronus's eyes. Thor and Sif smiled.

"But I said no." Cronus said, taking his eyes off of his wife to look at me. "The Worlds needed her, the gods needed her. Ennina is her father's eldest, next in line is Ares, her twin brother. While Ares is not the cruel god Mythology makes him out to be, he is not fit to be king and thankfully, he has no desire for the crown.

"We treasured the rest of the time on our island, but as most good things do, it came to an end all too soon." Cronus told me. "The day before we returned to Olympus, I told Ennina that I had changed my mind. That I needed her and was willing to risk everything to be with her. We went back to Olympus hand in hand, I could feel how nervous Ennina was. Even with all her claims of not caring what others thought, she still worried. I told her that she would not face this alone and gave her one more kiss before entering the throne room."

"Zeus had prepared a home coming party for his beloved daughter." Thor continued the story. "I was there of course, eager to see my bride to be. I have never in my existence seen a hall fall so silent so fast as when Ennina entered clutching onto Cronus' hand. They walked forward and towards the thrones. I had guessed at the possibility of Ennina sleeping with Cronus. The two of them, sleeping in the same bed with way they look at each other…" Thor shook his head. "It was not that far of a leap.

"I told Ennina to do what she had to do. I wanted her to heal from what had befallen her in the woods that night, and if making love to him was what would do it than I accepted that. But, that being said, the thought of them together kept me up at night." Ennina looked up at Thor and gave his hand a squeeze. He smiled to his wife before looking back to me.

"Right then and there, when she walked in holding his hand, I knew I had lost her." Thor continued. "Zeus was even more outraged than I was. He ordered every one the gods from the hall so that the only ones left were Zeus, Hera, myself and Ennina and Cronus. Zeus roared at Cronus 'You slept with my daughter!' Cronus began to reply, but I did not give him the chance. I drew my sword, I wanted to kill him for stealing away from me the goddess I love, the goddess whom was to be my wife. I would have killed him, or at least tried, if Ennina had not stepped in between us and begged me not to."

"I looked up at Cronus and knew that he was doubting his decision to stay with me." Ennina took up the story. "I was about to speak to him when my father called for his guards to separate us. They began to pull me away from Cronus, he did not struggle at first, but I did. I used what Cronus had taught me on our island and fought them off with ease while yelling for Cronus. When he heard my call he quickly fought off the guards holding him and we ran to each other. Cronus held me close. He told me I had to go with them, that Zeus was my father, I had to obey him. 'I love you, know that.' Cronus said to me, then kissed me deeply, as if it could be our last kiss. I held onto him and kissed him over and over again as tears flowed from my eyes, until my father called 'Enough!'

"Instead of a guard, my brother Ares came up to me to bring me back to my rooms. As I backed away from Cronus I said 'I love you' over and over again to him. Thor went with me, but before we left the throne room my father called to him. 'Thor, I will not have her harmed.' Thor gave a nod. I doubted that Thor would ever lay a hand on me in such a way, but my father was not one for taking such a chance where his daughter was concerned.

"Once we reached my rooms, I paced for a while. I could not sit still, I worried that Cronus had changed his mind, that it was over between the two of us. I knew I could not live through losing him, I could not be without him. After a while, I sat on my couch next to Thor. I could not look at him. I still loved him, and I hated that I hurt him, but I could not apologize for loving Cronus, he was too much a part of me for that. Thor gently made me look at him, taking my chin in his hand. 'Why?' he asked. 'I love him.' I told Thor, I had no explanations for why I had hurt him than that. 'Do you feel nothing for me anymore?' he asked, I looked into his eyes. I was about to answer when I felt Cronus behind me.

"I got up from the couch and ran into his waiting arms and kissed him. I told him that I feared I would not see him again. 'He does not have the power to keep me away from you.' Cronus said with a smile, speaking of my father, and I held him close. Cronus let me go after a moment and I turned around to see Thor had stood from the couch with hatred in his eyes as he looked upon Cronus. Cronus turned to me and told me that he had to go, but that he was talking to my father and that he was going to work this out. He kissed me once more then, after telling me that he loves me, he left.

"I was not allowed to set eyes upon Cronus after that. My rooms were closely guarded and everywhere I went I was accompanied, and so I had no chance to sneak out to be in Cronus' arms. I ached for him, I wanted to see his face, to ask him what was going on. My father would not speak to me and my mother would not speak of the matter either, though she did visit me.

"Thanks to my sister Hebe and the Nymphs, I was able to meet Cronus in secret. Hebe thought it was very of fair of our parents to keep me from the god I love."

"I tried to talked to Zeus daily," Cronus said. "Trying to persuade him to let me take Ennina as a second wife. When Ennina was born, Zeus had told me that if I was not already married, that he would have given me Ennina's hand in marriage when she came of age. I tried to use that to persuade him. Zeus was furious at first, and for the first few weeks he would not even see me. But at last, he did.

"He said to me, while trying to keep his calm 'I understand that you love her, you would not have done what you did, if you did not. But what kind of life could you give her? She is meant to be a queen, not a second wife. I love my son, you know that, but Ares must not rule.' I knew that much as well as he did.

"I went back to my home and thought over the choice that laid before me. After hours of agonizing and a few too many cups of wine, I accepted what I had to do. I told Zeus my choice and asked to be allowed to say my goodbye to Ennina in private, without the guards, he agreed. I knew that saying goodbye to the goddess I love was going to be the hardest thing I had ever done, harder than taking my sisters baby away to raise on my own in order to save him from his father."

"When Cronus came and the guards left," Ennina said. "I was over joyed, I thought that my father had said yes to Cronus, that I was going to leave with him. I thought that he and I were going to go back to our island and be husband and wife, have a great number of children and live out the rest of forever in the bliss of our love… but when I felt his agony, his fear, and his hopelessness… I knew that I was wrong.

"Cronus told me what he had decided, that he had to leave so that I could fulfill my destiny. I begged him to change his mind, telling him that I did not want that, that I could not live a life without him. He told me that this must be done, that he must leave and that I must marry Thor. I tried to tell him again that I could not live that life, but as my tears came, I knew there was no hope. Cronus had made up his mind and he was not going to change it. He told me that he was sorry, and that this was for the best. He turned to leave, but I put my hand on his shoulder, he turned back to me and we kissed and once more I whispered 'one more time.'

"Later, in the dark of night as we held each other close, Cronus told me to sleep. 'You will not be here in the morning, will you?' I asked, already knowing the answer. 'No.' he replied softly and held me closer as I began to cry and clutch onto him. 'I cannot let you go.' I told him through my tears. 'You must.' He whispered. I tried to stay awake that night, but between making love as we did and the tears I cried, I could not keep my eyes open. When I woke in the morning, he was gone, only his scent remained. I could not feel him anymore, he had disconnected from me." A tear fell down Ennina's cheek.

Cronus got up from where he was sitting with Sif and went over to Ennina and caressed it away. Cronus sat down next to Ennina and she placed her head on his chest then smiled to him as she held him close, as if she needed to be reminded that he was really there with her. I held back my own tears as I thought of Ariston.

"You do not have to continue if it is too difficult." I told them. Ennina shook her head and smiled to me.

"No, it is alright. Theses old memories just get to me." She told me.

"Come here my darling Sif." Thor said to Sif, who was sitting by herself. Sif smiled to her husband and went over to sit next to him. Thor draped his arms over her shoulders and kissed her once.

"Where was I?" Ennina asked aloud.

"Cronus has just left." I said.

"Right." She said. "After he left, I spent weeks in my bedroom crying. It was all my mother and sister could do to get me to eat."

"I was not much better off." Cronus added in. "I drank a lot, something I detest in other gods and men, but it was the only way I could get through." Ennina kissed her husbands cheek before continuing.

"After the depression wore off, the rage began." Ennina said, her story was sounding familiar, I knew how she felt. "I blamed my father, when he would come to visit me I would either not talk to him, or scream at him, telling him that it was his fault that Cronus left me. I called him ungrateful, that after everything Cronus had done for him, that he would not grant him what he wished for most. There are many words I spoke in those months that I deeply regret, for I know how they hurt my father and those I love. I accused my father of ordering Cronus away, 'He would never of left me of his own will.' I yelled. 'He did leave you.' My father reminded me. Even though I knew what I said hurt him, he never raised his voice or his hand to me.

"Thor came to visit once, but that did not go well. I was just as angry at him, I blamed him as well for driving Cronus away from me. After a few months, things began to calm down. Even though every moment of every day I could barely find the will to live, I found a way to get through the moments. I lived within my memories day in and day out, I lived within every word Cronus and I spoke to each other, every touch and kiss we shared was seared into my memory and I found that as long as I did not think about the fact that it would never be again, that I could find some happiness within those memories.

"Thor came to visit again a few months after his first visit. I apologized for how I treated him the last time we met. We talked for a while, I found that I had missed his company more than I knew. Thor held my hand and told me he loved me and begged me to come home to Asgard with him. I looked into his eyes with a sad smile and told him that it was not my home anymore and that I could not marry him, not then, not ever. That if I could not be with Cronus, that I would be alone. I saw how deeply my words cut him, but I could not take them back. He kissed my cheek then left me.

"All this time, it had been killing my father to see me hurt so much. At last, he could not take it anymore. He came to me in my rooms and we talked about what was going on. 'You have to own up to your mistakes.' He told me. I smiled to him slightly and said 'He was not a mistake. He was the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I will never regret the time we spent together.' I saw in my fathers eyes that he was doubting his actions. I know now that he was close to asking Cronus to come back to marry me. He would have done anything for me, for his daughter, even at the risk of his kingdom. His family comes first.

"But before he made that decision, he had one more card to play, so to speak. My father told me that he was sending me to Asgard to marry Thor. He had seen first hand how happy Thor made me and he hoped against hope that he would be able to do so again. I however, became enraged that he would do such a thing. I started yelling at my father, saying that I would not do it, that he could not force me to marry Thor. 'You made him a promise.' My father reminded me. In my world, once you are engaged, you are basically married, the ceremony is only a formality, a tradition. I told my father that I made a promise to Cronus as well, one that meant far more to me.

"Despite my protest, my father sent me to Asgard. I spent most of my time away from Thor, or at least I tried to. I just wanted to live in my memories of happier days, days that I thought would never come again. One day, I snuck out to the forest. I always liked being in the forest, every tree, every leaf, every plant and blade of grass reminded me of Cronus and it was comforting, almost like he was there with me as I thought through our memories.

"But that day, I could not seem to summon those happy memories up. I kept thinking about the day Cronus left, the words we had spoken, the last time we made love and waking up the next morning without him. I began to cry and after a while, I understood that I had to come to terms with the fact that the future I imagined with Cronus, would never be. I do not know if I ever cried as I did that night, letting go of that future, of everything I had planned for us, was far more difficult than anything I had ever done. A part of me still wanted to cling to the hope that Cronus would show up and carry me away to our island, but deep down, I knew that would not be happening. I knew that I had to find a new future for myself, a new dream, if I was to survive.

"I do not know how long I was there for, but it was long enough that Thor came looking for me. He found me curled up beneath the tree and without a word, he took me into his arms, I did not protest as he carried me back to our home. He brought me into our room and laid me down on our bed and pulled the covers over me. He kissed my head and was about to leave the room when I asked him to stay with me, to hold me.

"He came back and got under the covers with me and I laid on his chest. He did not speak, he just held me. It was not long before I was crying again, Thor did what he could to soothe me and I found that I was beyond grateful to have him hold me as I wept for what I had lost.

"Thor and I spent a lot more time together after that, he was always with me. I held onto him like a life raft, he was the only thing that made everything okay. One night, I needed more than for him to hold me, my emotions were becoming too much to take and I needed a distraction. Thor was all to happy to provide that." Thor chuckled and Ennina gave him a look and a smile before looking back to me and continuing with the story.

"Our relationship progressed once again from there, we grew closer by the day. I found that I could talk to him about what was bothering me, he would even listen to what I had to say about Cronus. It did not take too very long before Thor convinced me to marry him. The ceremony took place within days of my saying yes and two months later, I discovered that I was pregnant with his child, our daughter Nike.

"I worried about what kind of mother I would be. I was still not completely over Cronus after all. When I told Thor of my worries, he told me that I was not alone in this, that this was his child as well and that he would be there for us both." Ennina's face lit up and I saw a hit of tears begin to rim her eyes. "When Nike was born, when she was placed in my arms and I looked upon her little face as she looked back up at me with her fathers eyes… in that one moment she healed me of all my pain, of everything I had been through.

"I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love Cronus, but as I looked upon my daughters beautiful face… I realized that I loved her with the same fire and the same passion that I love Cronus, only put to use in a different way. It was only then, holding my baby in my arms, that I could see a future for myself, a happy future.

"Thor and I grew even closer as we raised Nike together, I found that each day I loved them both more and more. After all, he had given me this miracle, our daughter, how could I not love him? Thor came to me one afternoon when he heard the news that Rhea had just given birth to Cronus' daughter, a beautiful little girl that looked like her mother, a goddess they named Hestia. I was happy for him, even though I missed him. I knew that if Cronus came to me and told me that he wanted me back, that I would say no to him. It was too late for us, I had a loving husband and a beautiful daughter that I love with all my soul and would not leave. I hoped that Hestia would do for Cronus what Nike did for me, that he would find peace and happiness in raising her with Rhea.

"Five years after Nike was born, Thor and I had Freyja. But through all of this, there were moments when I missed Cronus, when he was all I could think about."

"I knew those moments." Thor said. "I always knew when she was thinking about Cronus, because she would hold the pendant he gave her when she was a girl."

I looked at the round solid gold pendant that hung on a golden chain around the goddesses neck. It depicted a tree in great detail with the words 'Honor, Family, Duty' etched into it in the language of the gods. Ennina held it, running her thumb over the tree on its face, as Cronus lifted the chain that was around his neck to pull out an identical pendant that hung around his neck, hidden within his shirt.

"When a god is born, their parents give them a gift, something that will be their symbol." Cronus said with a smile. "No god before me ever shared their symbol with anyone. But when Ennina was a girl, she saw my pendant, my crest you might say, and begged me for one just like it. Looking into the big blue eyes of that five year old girl, I was helpless, I knew I could not say no, and so I had an identical one made for her. When I gave it to her for her sixth birthday, she promised me that she would always wear it then she hugged me tight and kissed my cheek. Our matching pendants were part of the reason that the gods suspected that we were lovers long before we were."

"As I was saying," Ennina said, turning her attention back to me. "As happy as I was with Thor, Nike and Freyja, there were times that I could not help but think of Cronus.

"It was a few months after Freyja was born that Cronus connected to me telepathically and we spoke for the first time in seven years. I was amazed to feel him, to hear his soothing voice within my mind, to talk to him again. We thought to each other often after that. I told him that I wished I could have him back in my life, only as a friend. He told me he wished for the same, but that we both knew that would not be a good idea. We remained friends though.

"Freyja was barely fourteen when she found her soul mate in her husband Od. Fourteen is young even for the gods to marry, but she was so in love with him, and he with her, that Thor and I allowed it. I suppose you could say that was the equivalent of a modern day girl getting married at sixteen. Their wedding was beautiful and though they have had their share of hard times, they are still together and still in love to this day.

"Nike, however, was not happy about the marriage. She is the eldest, and even though she was happy for Freyja, she did not like that her younger sister had gotten married before she did. Nike wanted to be married, to have a husband, to have children. She had more than enough suitors, but none that she had any real interest in. Thor and I had convinced her to wait until she found someone she truly loved, I could not stand for my daughter to go through what I went through. After her sisters wedding, Nike told me that she was through waiting, that she was going to choose one of her suitors. I told her to wait a bit longer, that the right one would come along soon.

"It was not long after that when an idea began to form in my mind. I thought to Cronus, and asked him if his son Ouranos, who was named after Cronus' father, was still unmarried. Cronus told me that he was and I asked him to send his son to court my daughter, that I had a feeling that there could be something between them.

"As you have seen," Ennina said, looking into my eyes. "Ouranos is the living image of his father, and so seeing his face took me back. When he came to court my daughter, we talked first. I asked him how his father was, and he told me that he was well. Ouranos knew what had gone on between his father and myself. Ouranos made the joke that things would have gone much more smoothly if he and I had fallen in love instead. We both laughed, knowing that we did not have those feelings for each other. While I was growing up, Ouranos was a brother to me, he used to pick me up and spin me around and call me little sister.

"I called for Nike to come and meet Ouranos. When their eyes met, I could tell that that was it, they had found each other. I walked with them as a chaperone, even though Thor and I had trained our daughters well in the arts of war and I trust Ouranos as much as I trust his father, it was only proper that I accompany them.

"Soon after, they were engaged to be married. It is customary for the parents of the bride and groom to meet and discuss wedding details, I did not know what would happen when I saw Cronus again. My daughters were grown, my last one to be married, and even though I love Thor, I did not know how I would feel seeing Cronus in person after more than thirty years of separation that was never my choice to begin with.

"Unlike Ouranos, Nike and Freyja knew nothing of what happened between Cronus and I all those years ago, Thor and I found no need to tell them. Seeing Cronus again… hearing his voice, having him kiss my hand, was beyond words. It was only in his presence that I realized how much I had truly missed him. Cronus and I sat across from each other, with Rhea sitting next to him and Thor next to me while Nike and Ouranos held hands as they sat together close to us. I noticed Nike looking at Cronus' pendant, then glancing at mine. Like her sister, she had played with it when she was a girl, when she would ask me about it, I would tell her that someone special to me gave it to me as a gift when I was a young girl.

"I could see Nike wondering about this as we all sat there and talked. While planning the wedding, which in those days was done by the parents, it was almost too much to be in Cronus' presence. Every emotion that I had locked away long ago for the sake of my husband and our daughters was coming flooding back. So many times I wanted to touch him, to kiss him, but I knew that I could not. I saw the same looks in Cronus' eyes.

"Ouranos, like his father, missed nothing. He told me that he knew that his father and I would be together again. I tried to tell Ouranos that I was married now, that his father and I would not, _could not_, be together again. He told me that if I loved his father half as much as he loved my daughter, then we would be together again. 'You cannot even be in the same room without watching each other.' he said. A part of me knew he was right.

"At Ouranos and Nike's wedding, I held Thor's hand as Cronus held Rhea's and we watched king Odin, Thor's father, marry our children. It brought me such joy to see the way my daughter looked at her husband, how in love they were, and still are. As the bride and groom kissed, I looked over at Cronus to find him watching me, just as he used to. We shared a smile before turning our attention back to our children, whom were still lost in their kissing.

"At the wedding feast at Cronus and Rhea's home on Mt. Athos, Cronus and I danced together. The love between us seemed to be even stronger than I remembered it to be, and it was the same for the desire. I felt like I was burning up, I hoped that my face was not glowing as fiercely as I feared it was. With each step we danced we were lost in each others eyes. As tempting as it was, I did not dare try and connect with him, I knew what I would find within his mind, the feelings that would be raging within him.

"After staying for some of the party, Cronus asked me if I wanted to take a walk with him and talk. I said yes and we left the party together and ended up walking through his garden and then on to his orchard, we did not talk though. But as we walked, the backs of our hands brushed and Cronus put his fingers through my own as we walked with the backs of our fingers intertwined. I could not help it anymore, I had to feel him again, and so I began to reach out for him with my soul, to recreate the connection."

"I begged her not to." Cronus said. "I knew what would happen if I were to feel her like that again, to have her emotions be a part of me. I would be at her mercy."

"I did as he asked and we walked for a while before talking." Ennina said. "Just to hear his voice again, his laugh, to look upon his face… it was a blessing, a true gift. We stopped at one point and looked into each others eyes, I knew what would happen if I looked into his eyes for too long, but I had missed them so much. I turned to walk away, thinking he would walk next to me again, but he had other ideas.

"Cronus gently caught my hand in his to stop me. I felt his mind reaching out for mine, I had no choice but to reach back for his. I turned back to Cronus, I saw in his eyes and felt within his soul that he had no more strength left to hold back with. He stepped up to me and kissed me, a kiss that healed us both of wounds we had forgotten about long ago.

"Of course, as is always the case with us, we did not stop at just one kiss. I told him that I needed him, then and there. He did not have to be told twice. He laid me down on the soft grass underneath one of the trees in his orchard and made love to me. The sun was almost rising by the time we had our fill of each other.

"We laid in each others arms for a time. Then Cronus got up and held his hand out for mine. I took his hand and asked him where we were going, he told me 'Home.' In that one word, I knew that he meant our island. When we arrived in the bedroom we had shared thirty years before, I went to speak and Cronus stopped me and said 'no one else exist tonight, only us.' I smiled as he used my words.

"We made love once again in our bed then fell asleep in each others arms. When we woke, we did not speak. I knew that I could not live without him again, but I did not know what that would mean, what he would say if I asked him to stay with me.

"As I looked into Cronus' eyes, suddenly I felt different. There was a change within my body that I had felt twice before in my existence. I sat up in the bed and tears came to my eyes, tears of joy, as I placed my hand on my womb where a child now grew. I knew that I was pregnant, and I knew that the child I carried was Cronus' and not Thor's. I smiled and looked back at Cronus to find him watching me with wide eyes, suddenly a wide smile broke across his face. I did not have to tell him that I was pregnant, he already knew.

"Cronus brought me into his arms and kissed me, such joy within us both. Right then and there I knew that we would be together, no matter what. Even if we were unable to divorce our spouses, we would still be together and raise our child together. 'Well, this changes things.' I told him, Cronus shook his head. 'I would not have been able to leave you again.' He told me, and we kissed again.

"I needed to speak with her father to ask for her hand as well as a divorce from Rhea." Cronus continued the story. "I felt from Ennina that she worried, after all, the last time I had done so I ended up leaving her. I hated myself for losing her trust. I told her that if she did not trust me, then to trust in the fact that I would never leave my child without a father. I kissed her and swore to her that I would win her trust and faith back, no matter how long it took."

"That you did my husband." Ennina said with such a smile. "You earned my trust ten fold." Cronus kissed his wife and it was a moment before he looked back at me to continue the story.

"When I met with Zeus, I knew that no matter what he would say, I would never leave Ennina again." Cronus told me. "I said to Zeus, 'I have never asked you for anything, except for Ennina. Now I ask you for this, give me her, I love her and she is carrying my child.' With Ennina pregnant, Zeus could hardly refuse me. He gave me his permission and granted the divorce. I thanked him."

"While Cronus was away," Ennina said. "I went to Thor. He was on our balcony with his back to me, looking out over the lands that would some day be his. 'I knew you would return to me.' Thor said without looking back, it cut me deeply to hear joy in his voice. I placed my hand over my womb, I did not want to hurt Thor, but I could not live without Cronus again and our child needed his father. Thor turned around and his smile froze in place when he saw where my hand was. 'I am with child. Cronus is the father.' I told him."

"And for the second time in my existence," Thor said. "I knew that I had lost the goddess I love, my wife, to another god. Only this time, I knew that I had to let her go, that there was no hope. Ennina told me that she loved me and that she was thankful for all that I had done for her and that I was her husband. She kissed me goodbye, and I held her close. 'Don't go.' I begged her, knowing all the while that it was a futile effort. 'I must.' She said, I kissed her again. 'Forgive me.' she whispered, then teleported out of our home and out of my life."

"Rhea let Cronus go as well." Ennina said. "They both knew that their marriage had been over for some time, all she wanted was for him to be happy. Cronus and I gathered our children. Nike came with Ouranos, Freyja with her husband Od and Hestia came by herself since she was unmarried at the time. Cronus' eldest son Erastos, who the nymph Adresteia bore him when Cronus was a young man, came as well. I knew him well from my childhood. We told them that Cronus and I were getting married and that I was pregnant. 'This child needs his father, and I need his father as well.' I told our children.

"Ouranos was overjoyed at the news and kissed my cheek and hugged his father, offering us his congratulations. Thankfully my daughters accepted it as well and were happy for me, though I knew that my leaving their father had to be hard for them. Hestia and Erastos too congratulated us also."

"This brings us to our wedding." Cronus said with a huge smile. "The ceremony was massive, as is befitting a daughter of Zeus and the heir to his throne. Ennina looked beyond beautiful as she walked down the long isle to me in her stunning gown. She was glowing, radiant in everyway even though she had not begun to show yet. That was one of the happiest moments of my existence as our hands were bound and we said our vows to each other. We kissed with our hands bound and I placed my free hand upon her womb, where our son grew."

"Things continued blissfully for countless years." Ennina said. "Months after our becoming husband and wife, our son Alexander was born. We went on to have four more children. Our daughters Astreia, Galatea, Theia whom we named after my grandmother and Cronus sister, and our son Cronun.

"After some time, Thor found Sif and fell completely in love with her and made her his wife. I was so happy for him, that he would not be alone anymore, that he would have what Cronus and I have and that we would remain good friends. Thor and Sif had their two sons together, Magni and Modi. They drove him crazy with all their mischief, much as Sophros and Solon did to Ariston." Ennina's face changed then, a look of almost regret coming across her features.

"Let me tell you now Mera, I have done many things in my life that I am not proud of. There was a time when I thought very little of myself, I thought that I was a terrible wife and goddess. Lets just say that even though I love my father, there was one way I never wanted to be like him. It still amazes me that Cronus and Thor still love me and want me as their wife after all I have done.

"Long after Cronus and I were married, a thousand years or so later, I found that I began to desire men that were not my husband. It was not that I wanted a relationship with them, I was just curious what it would be like to be with another man. At the time, I had only ever been with two men, Thor and Cronus, and they did not disappoint, but I wanted to know other men. Eventually, I talked with Cronus about that. I told him that I saw no reason why we should not enjoy the company of others since we had each other. Cronus told me that as long as it was what I wanted, he had no problem with it. All he wanted was for me to be happy and he would never stand in the way of anything or anyone who could do that for me.

"And so, I began being intimate with other gods and immortals, though never any who were married. There are gatherings that are still held among the gods where we get together and make love to whom we wish while our spouse does the same." Ennina smiled once. "I have to admit that I did enjoy myself, a little too much so in fact, I ran wild. It was exciting seeing what other men had to offer, though few were near as good as Cronus and Thor. But I always returned to Cronus, to our home and our bed."

"Many years later, shortly after being with a man I cared nothing for, simply for the sake of sex, I realized that I had conceived his child. I cried when I came into this knowledge, wondering how I could do such a thing. With everything that had been going on, I had forgotten to take the seed and unlike mortals, once we are pregnant, there is no way to be rid of the child. Not that I would have if I could.

"I cried when I told Cronus that I was carrying another gods baby. The god may have been a good lover, but he was not the sort of man I would want raising a child of mine. Cronus wrapped his arms around me and held me tight, telling me that everything was going to be alright, that we would get through this together.

"Five months later my son Kreios was born." Ennina smiled. "I love that boy with all my soul, same as I love all my children. Cronus and I raised him together, Kreios grew up thinking that Cronus was his birth father and no one would be able to tell the difference by how close they are. In time, our son came to realize that Cronus was not his paternal father, but he never loved him any less, and to this day he still hails Cronus as his true father.

"Even having a child by another man did not turn me off of laying with other gods and immortals, though I was far more careful to take the seed." Ennina shook her head. "Once, while lying in bed together Cronus asked what happened to us, to the time when we were enough for each other. 'You wanted this.' I told him, Cronus shook his head. 'You wanted this. I have never wanted to share you, but your happiness means more to me than anything.' He told me.

"After that, I was with other men less and less, but we still attended the gatherings together. At one such gathering, as Cronus was off with a woman of his choice and I was looking for a suitable partner, I noticed that Thor was there as well. I was surprised to see him there, he had never attended such events when we were married. He saw me and smiled, I went over to him and we talked.

"In all the time we had been apart, I had not realized that I still desired him, that those flames still burned. One thing led to another and before we knew it, we were kissing,"

"As I lifted her against the column." Thor added with a smile while looking at Ennina and they laughed.

"You cannot imagine my surprise when I looked up and found the two of them making love." Cronus said. "I was beyond shocked, and some part of me knew that everything was going to change because of this."

"At other gatherings," Ennina said. "I would always end up making the most of the night and having another man or two after the first. But that night I spent only with Thor, I could not seem to get enough of him, nor he me. I had no idea how strongly I still felt for him, how much I had missed his touch."

"Ennina was not the same after that night." Cronus said. "I came to understand that she was still very much in love with Thor, and truth be told, I feared losing her. That being said, the thought of losing her was easier to bear than the thought of her staying with me and being as unhappy as she was."

"I blamed myself," Ennina said. "Cronus knew that I was still in love with Thor and it was hurting him. I could not stand the fact that I was hurting someone I love so dearly. I hated who I was, I hated that I still loved Thor, I hated that I could not find it within me to be content with the man I had longed for over thirty years to be with. I had gotten my wish, Cronus was my husband and I love him, but something within me needed Thor, and I hated myself for that, for always wanting more."

"I decided to talk to Sif," Cronus said. "I wondered if Thor was going through something similar. She greeted me kindly and we spoke in private. I was frank and told her of my worries. 'I do not want to share her, but I cannot see her hurt like this.' I told Sif. She confided in me that Thor had not been himself since that night either. 'I wish it had never happened.' I told her. 'So do I.' she said.

"Seeing Sif's sadness was a great weight on me. She had always been smiling, always happy and full of life, and so to see her so hurt and worried made me worry for her and wish I could take her pain away. She looked into my eyes and I was surprised by how beautiful I found them to be. I placed my hand on hers and gave a reassuring squeeze. She laid her head on my shoulder as we sat side by side and I held her, wondering all the while how Thor could desire another woman when he had a faithful, wonderful and beautiful wife like this waiting at home for him. After a while, we bid farewell and I went back to Ennina."

"I went to Thor not long after," Ennina said. "I had to talk with him, though I knew not what to say. Thor and I went for a walk in the woods together. After a short conversation, Thor admitted that he was still very much in love with me and kissed me, not being able to help it. He asked me if I reciprocated his feelings, I told him that I was in fact still in love with him. One kiss led to another, and then to another. It was not long before we were making love yet again.

"Afterwards, we laid in each others arms beneath the trees. I told him that we could not do this any more, that we both knew it was more than sex and that it was not fair to our spouses. Thor agreed, then we kissed and fell into our lovers embrace a few more times."

"I blamed myself for what was happening." Cronus said. "In my mind, I had let my marriage with Rhea fall apart, and now I was doing the same thing with Ennina. I could not lose her, I would do whatever it took to not only keep her with me, but to save our marriage and to make her happy again."

"Sif came to visit me a few days after I spent the night with Thor." Ennina said. "She told me that she knew that I was still in love with Thor, and that I had been hurting. She told me that Thor was hurting as well, and that if I wanted him, I could have him from time to time."

"I was surprised by her offer to share her husband with me. I told her no, saying that it would not be fair to her or to Cronus. She smiled slightly then said, 'Then what if, while you are making love to my husband, I make love to yours?' I was taken aback. I loved Thor and I wanted him, but I did not know how I would feel about Cronus making love to Sif.

"After talking with Cronus, we agreed to give it a try. I must admit that it was a bit awkward the first time. Cronus and I met Thor and Sif in the woods, it was a bit difficult for the four of us to let our spouses go off and be with another, but we did. I treasured my time with Thor.

"Our meetings did not stop that night, they went on and became more frequent. One night, Thor and I finished and went to look for our spouses. We heard the sounds before we got close, then we saw them. I had seen Cronus with other women at gatherings before, but this was different. There was an intimacy between them that cut me deeply to see. It was in the way they touched each other, in the way they kissed and looked into each others eyes as they made love, completely unaware of anything except for each other. Cronus was touching Sif as he touched me and was enjoying it far too much for my liking.

"When Cronus was with other women at the gatherings, no matter how much he enjoyed them and they enjoyed him, there was never any connection between them, it was never more than sex for him. With Sif, it was different. He cared for her, it was more than sex, they were making love and enjoying every moment of it. I looked at Thor who stood by my side, watching my husband make love to his wife, and knew by the hurt on his face that he also saw what I was seeing.

"Cronus never spoke much of his time with Sif, and so I did not know how much she was coming to mean to him, how much he wanted her. Even though I knew I had no right to feel such jealousy since I was enjoying Thor every bit as much, it did not change how I felt.

"After that night, I began to turn down Cronus' advances when we were alone together in our home. I kept thinking about how he was with Sif. Cronus knew something was wrong, but he did not seem to understand what it was. He asked me over and over again, but I kept telling him it was nothing.

"Cronus could not understand. 'I thought you were happy to be Thor again, that it was what you wanted.' Cronus said, trying to understand my upset. I told him that I was happy to be with Thor. 'Then what is it?' he asked. I told him that when I watch him with Sif, I knew that it was more than sex, that there was something between the two of them. I told him that I knew that I had no right to feel like I did since I was in love with Thor, but I could not stand the thought of him loving another woman as he loves me. I told him that I could not stand the thought of losing him.

"Cronus looked into my eyes and promised me that I would never lose him. He admitted that he felt something for Sif, but said that he could never live without me. He kissed me and held me close, but despite his words, I still worried.

"Things did not get better from there, they became much worse in fact. My jealousy grew and clouded my mind, Thor felt much the same. It got to the point that I could not take it. One night, Cronus laid behind me and began kissing my neck as he caressed me. 'Not tonight.' I told him. He thought I was being coy and decided to try and persuade me, his hands exploring my body in a more intimate manor. I pulled away with tears in my eyes, my very soul was so twisted in jealousy that the touch of my husband, the god I love so deeply, made me sick.

"I kept wondering if he had touched Sif like that, if he had kissed her neck as his hands explored my body and she begged him for more. I sat up on the bed away from Cronus and he sat up and looked at me with concern. He asked me what was wrong for the umpteenth time. I told him that I did not like him being with Sif. 'I have been with other women before, you never minded.' He said. 'This is different,' I told him with tears in my eyes. 'How so?' he asked. I could not believe that he would ask such a question. 'You love her. Did you think I would not notice that another woman has captured your affections? Even Thor can see it.'

"Cronus tried to talk it out with me, but I could not hear it. I left and called for Thor to meet me. I wanted to make love to him, to forget my worries and pains, when he arrived I kissed him right away, not wanting to wait. He stopped me however, seeing that something was wrong and asked me what had happened. I told him of the fight I had with Cronus. Up to that point, never in my life had Cronus and I had a fight and as much as I was hurting, I felt guilty for starting one when all he wanted was to make love to me, to enjoy me as his wife.

"After hearing my words, Thor told me that he loved me and that he loved having me again, 'But do not lose him for this. This is the god you risked everything to be with, twice. He deservers better than this, and so do you.' Thor told me. I knew he was right. I still spent the night with Thor, making love to him and sleeping on his chest.

"The next day I returned to Cronus, he was still in our room. He apologized right away as stood up from the bed, I told him that I was sorry and ran into his arms. I kissed him and looked up into his eyes. I told him that I wanted to end the arrangement we had with Thor and Sif, I told him that as long as I had him, I could live without Thor. Cronus was taken aback for a moment, he did not speak. His silence and the look in his eyes said it all, he did not want the arrangement to end, he did not want to lose Sif.

"I pulled away from him with tears in my eyes. He tried talking to me calmly, clearly not wanting another fight between us, but I could not hear his words. Finally I yelled at him, 'I cannot lose you to her!" Cronus face changed and for the first time since he became so fond of Sif, I saw the worry he was going through. 'And I cannot lose you to him!' Cronus yelled back as tears welled in my eyes.

"It was all too much. I turned away from him and began walking for the door that lead out of our bedroom, but Cronus caught my arm to stop me, begging me to talk this through with him. I was so hurt and so angry that I spun around and tried to punch him. Cronus caught fist with his hand before it collided with his jaw and I still pushed against his hand, wanting to hit him. He slowly raised my fist, that was still within his grip, enough so that he was looking down into my eyes. I knew the intensity I saw there and in the next moment he kissed me passionately, with all the emotion he had been holding back and hiding. I clutched onto him as we clawed at each others clothing and he carried me to our bed.

"I had almost forgotten how good it feels to make love to him. We held each other afterwards, I had missed being with him like that. 'How many times do I have to tell you that you are not going to lose me?' He asked softly. 'You love her.' I stated. Cronus told me that he loved me as well, that it was the same for him as how I felt for Thor and himself. He said that he loved Sif far more than he ever expected to, but that he also loved me even more than when I became his wife. 'And to be honest, I do not think I could live without either of you now.' Cronus told me.

"It was then that I began to understand that the four of us are meant for each other, but it was still some time before I was completely comfortable with that truth. Cronus and I spent all of our time together for months to come, we had fallen in love all over again.

"When we returned to Thor and Sif, that night we did something we had never done before. The four of us spent the night and slept in the same bed, the bed that once belonged to Thor and I when we were married. Thor fell asleep close behind me, gently holding my body to his, while Sif slept on Cronus' chest not far away. Long after Thor, Cronus and Sif were asleep, I stayed awake and watched Cronus with Sif.

"I could see that they were in love, even more so than I used to fear, but I found that I could live with that as long as he was happy. I knew that if Cronus loved Sif as I love Thor that parting her from him would crush a part of his soul, and I could not do that to him. I wanted to make it work so that the four of us could happily be together, sharing in each others love. I wanted to not have to choose between the men I love, and for Cronus not to have to choose between the women he loves. I also realized that I was deeply grateful that Cronus had fallen in love with Sif, that he got to have the love that Thor and I have, and yet we were still together. I understood that this did not change anything between us, that no matter what, we would always be in love and always be together.

"It took a while, but in time, I became completely comfortable seeing Cronus with Sif, they do make a beautiful couple, and Cronus felt the same about Thor and I. Things were beautiful, beyond beautiful and since then the four of us have been so very happy even through the up's and down's of life.

"A few years into our shared relationship, Sif gathered the three of us and told us that she was pregnant with Cronus' child. We were all over joyed for them and Thor made a joke about Cronus being very good at getting his wives pregnant. Sif asked Thor if he was upset and he told her, 'Not at all, I am happy for you.' Later that night, as I laid in Thor's arms, I told him that he and I should have another child together. 'Cronus and Sif have one on the way, why not us?" I asked him and his smile grew. Thanks to our diligence, it was not long before I was carrying his son.

"I knew what I wanted, and when I spoke to Sif, Thor and Cronus, I found that they wanted the same thing. Sif and I wanted both Cronus and Thor to be our husbands, and Thor and Cronus wanted the both of us as their wives. We love each other, and we wanted that to be known, and for our children to be born within marriage.

"It was unheard of for a woman to take more than one husband, never mind to share those husbands with another woman. Men were allowed to take more than one wife, but the second wife was seen as more of a mistress though she was still a wife. What the four of us wanted was for both our husbands and our wives to be in equal standing with neither set below the other.

"We went to my father first since we needed him and king Odin to bless the union. He almost seemed to have a headache, as if he wished I would just pick one of the gods I love and be done with it. 'It is simply not done.' My father told me, he was not angry, just tired. 'But there are no laws against it. No where does it say that I may not take another husband. The four of us love each other, and we want that known.' I told my father, then added in that Sif and I were pregnant. My father agreed to the unions.

"Next we went to Odin, Thor's father and the former king of the Aesir. He asked to speak to me in private. We talked for a while, I did what I could to explain to him what had happened and how I felt, how we all felt. He asked, if I loved his son so much, then why did I leave him for another man. 'I had to leave him, I had to follow my heart, and my heart has lead me back to him.' I said. I told king Odin that I was not asking to be queen, I did not want a throne. 'All I ask, is for him.' I told Odin, speaking of Thor.

"Odin smiled warmly and held my hands. 'He never stopped loving you.' Odin said and I smiled. 'Nor I him.' I told him. He kissed my cheek and gave me his blessing, and after talking with Sif, the four of us were betrothed. Cronus and Sif had their wedding not long after, as did Thor and I. Months later, Sif gave birth to Runa and it was not long after that I gave birth to Baldr. The four of us lived in the same house and raised our children together, bonding us even further.

"The love and the pain, the laughter and the tears, it is all a part of who I am, it has all served its purpose." Ennina finished the story.

"Wow." Was all I could say. "Thank you for sharing all of that with me."

"You are very welcome Mera." Thor said with his kind smile.

I saw golden light from the corner of my eye and turned to watch Kallisto and Aaron materialize before me.

"Are we late?" Kallisto asked.

"For dinner and stories? Yes." Thor said as he got up and hugged Kallisto warmly. "It is wonderful to see you niece."

"And you uncle." Kallisto said before hugging Sif, who had gotten up to greet her. "Uncle, aunt, I would like to introduce the love of my life Aaron Rockford, Descendant of Hera, Zeus and Ares. Aaron, I would like to introduce you to the king and queen of the Aesir, Thor and Sif." Aaron quickly bowed.

"You majesties, it is an honor to be in your presence." Aaron said.

"Rise." Thor spoke and Aaron did. Thor had a good six inches on Aaron. "How old are you Aaron?"

"Eighteen your majesty." Aaron answered and Thor seemed amused as he looked to Kallisto.

"It seems you share your fathers taste for the young ones." Thor said.

"I was younger than him when I became your wife." Ennina reminded him from where she sat with Cronus.

"True, true." Thor said with a smile as he glanced back at Ennina then returned his gaze to Kallisto. "I am only teasing you my dear. I am very happy for the both of you. You and your father deserve every happiness."

"We should retire." Sif said and I saw Cronus and Ennina get to their feet.

"Mera?" Thor asked as he turned his emerald green eyes to look down at me where I still sat by the fire.

"Yes my lord?" I asked.

"What do you say to working your magic, so to speak, again tomorrow at court?" Thor asked. "I must admit that I am greatly intrigued at how you were able to rally the Olympian's to your cause."

"I would be honored to address the Aesir." I told him.

"I am certain my people will follow you even more eagerly than the Olympian's did." Thor told me with a bright smile. "You see, even though we Norse gods know how to live in peace and enjoy it… we do love a good fight now and again, and it has been far too long." That brought a smile to my lips and I bowed my head.

Thor, Ennina, Sif and Cronus bid us goodnight and left together while Kallisto and Aaron came and sat down to my left.

"Did you know that the four of them are married? That Cronus and Ennina have another husband and wife?" I asked Aaron, surely he cannot know when I did not.

"Your kidding." Aaron said in shock.

"Not at all." Kallisto told him. "In the world of gods, a man can have more than one wife, and thanks to Ennina, a woman can have more than one husband, if they are truly in love that is."

"Really?" Aaron asked.

"Are you intrigued by this idea?" Kallisto asked Aaron pointedly.

"Oh no," Aaron said at once. "Of course not, I would never… I mean why would I..?" He stumbled over his words and I found that I wanted to laugh. "What I mean to say is… well…"

"Aaron?" I said and he looked at me. "She's playing with you." I told him and he looked at Kallisto, who was almost bursting at the seams and gave a sigh of relief.

"That was not very nice." Aaron said as he took Kallisto's chin gently between his thumb and index finger with a smile on his face. "You know you are the only one I would ever want."

"Do I?" She asked coyly. "Perhaps you should prove it to me then."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her as she leaned closer to him. I looked away, I had seen my fill of happy couples for the evening, it was all I could do not to let my loneliness and sorrow show. I stood up and began walking away.

"Mera?" I turned to Kallisto, I saw worry within her eyes. I smiled.

"I will be fine." I told her.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "We can stay with you tonight."

"That is not necessary." I assured them. "I just need a good nights rest."

I gave them one last brave smile then turned around and headed for the palace. I walked through the halls, not at all sure of where I was going or where I was supposed to sleep.

"My lady." A male voice called from behind me. I turned to see Baldr, I bowed to the prince.

"My prince." I said.

"You look lost." He said as he strode up to me.

"Very," I admitted. "I have no idea what bedroom I am supposed to sleep in. I do not even know where the bedrooms are." He laughed, _he has his mother's laugh,_ I realized.

"Please forgive my parents," Baldr said. "They are always forgetful when they have been apart for so long, on normal occasions they would not have left a guest in such a state. I came to find you just in case they forgot. Allow me to show you to your rooms."

"Thank you." I said and we walked side by side.

"They told you the story?" Baldr asked. I nodded. "What is your honest opinion?" he wondered. "You may speak freely."

"Personally, I cannot imagine pledging myself to two different men in such a way." I told him. "Ariston is the only man for me, if I were to lose him… I cannot ever see myself loving another or marrying. I see that these marriages work for the four of them, it is easy to see by how happy and comfortable they are with each other. I was simply raised that it is one man and one woman in a marriage, and that being with someone else is cheating. However, I have had to change my views on many things since discovering who I am and living among the gods."

"I can understand that perfectly." Baldr said. "It is the same for me, but at the same time different. My sister Runa and I were raised by our parents when they were all married to each other, it was normal for us for it was what we grew up with. Our parents did tell us that most likely, we would only find one love that was strong and true. Like you with your Ariston, my wife Nanna is the only one for me, I could not ever be with another woman, mortal or goddess, after loving her and knowing her love." He looked at me. "I am truly sorry for what you are going through."

"Do not be sorry," I told him. "Help me find him and the others that are missing, that will mean far more to me than any apology." He smiled.

"That I will." He promised. "When the time comes and it becomes known where they are being held, I will be at your side when you rescue them. I am a powerful god in my own right, both my mother Ennina and my father Thor are storm and war gods. They have trained me well… you should know that there have been dire tidings." My heart seemed to freeze in place, fearing the worst.

"Tell me." I said.

"We have found some of the missing, not many, but a few." Baldr said. "Those we have found had been infected with Shadows, ones strong enough to control them."

"What was done with them?" I asked.

"Two were purged with some difficulty and are healing as their strength returns… the other five did not survive." He told me.

"How?" I asked.

"When a Shadow bonds with a gods soul, it feeds off their energy until it becomes stronger than the god and controls them, just as it did to the Nameless One. In order to purge a soul, the Shadow must be removed, which means quite literally ripping the gods soul in half. Just as mortals need blood, gods need a certain amount of their ichor to live, and when that much is pulled away with the Shadow… not all survive that. I am sorry to say this, but you need to be prepared for the possibility that Ariston has been infected and that he may not survive the purge."

"No," I said firmly. "He is still alive and he is the strongest man I have ever met. If anyone can survive being purged, it is him!" It was all I could do to keep from yelling, the heat, the gift Pandora passed down to me, was building up in my palms as it always seems to be doing now when I am upset.

The light used to only build up in my hands when a Shadow was near… but since I have been learning about who I am and since Ariston has taught me how to bring my soul forth and embrace my divine side, my hands grown hot whenever I am upset, which is often as of late.

"I hope you are right." Baldr told me. I took a deep breath to calm myself and my hands cooled.

"Forgive my outburst." I said to him.

"There is nothing to forgive Mera, I would be just as upset if it were my Nanna out there." Baldr told me as he came to stop in front of large oak double doors that were carved with a design of Yggdrasil, the World Tree. "Here are your rooms. There is clothing and a few jewels inside, if they are not to your liking I will see others fetched for you."

"You are very kind, thank you for you hospitality." I said to him.

"Good night my lady." He bowed his head to me.

"And to you my prince." I curtsied to him before entering the rooms that were mine.

They were well furnished, with a living area made up of green and blue velvets and a white marble fireplace burning brightly, warming the room. Beyond the living room, up four steps, was the bedroom. Except for heavy velvet drapes, the bedroom was open to the living room. I went over to the mirrored vanity, I was certain that it was a necessity for any woman. Silver hair brushes and combs encrusted with jewels sat upon the table. I sat down and called to Tianna to help me get my clothing and jewels off, I was not in the mood to fiddle with them. Tianna was silent as she worked and the whole while I was thinking on Baldr's words. I knew it was not healthy for me to worry so much, but I found that worrying is second nature since Ariston left to find his sister not even two months ago.

I sent Tianna away and walked paced around the room, my silk robe flowing behind me. I saw a jeweled jug of wine and immediately wished they had spared me that luxury. I knew all to well that my drinking had become a problem since Ariston disappeared, it was the only thing that seemed to help.

I tried to stay away, pacing the room, glancing over and over again at the wine or mead or whatever the alcohol was within the jug. Finally, I sighed and went over to pour myself a goblet. I raised it to my lips then stopped as a realization hit me. _The wine is not going to help, the wine has never helped. It will make me slow and unable to think and now is not the time for that._ If I am to find Ariston, I need to be at my best, and I know all too well that I am far from my best when drunk.

I walked over to a large plant that was potted in the corner of the room and poured the wine out into the dirt. _Now is not the time to be numb, now is the time to be clearheaded, I need to keep my wits about me no matter the pain I may feel. It is the only way I will ever bring Ariston home safe and sound._

I walked back over to the jug of wine, only to bring it over to the plant and pour out its contents. _When I find Ariston and bring him home, he is going to have enough to deal with without retuning to an alcoholic fiancé. The Moirae only know what they are putting him through._ I would not drink anymore, I would not lay my hand upon a glass until I was clean and sober, until I was no longer tempted to reach for a glass when I was upset. And even then I would only ever touch any alcohol in celebration, and never alone. No one should ever drink alone.

I slipped out of my robe, leaving it on the floor, and took out Ariston's blue shirt and slid it on, then took out the white button down, the one that had his scent upon it. I brought it to my nose and breathed him in as I ascended the four steps and went to the bed, it was layered with thick soft furs. I got underneath the furs and in between the silk sheets, holding Ariston's shirt close to me as I laid on the bed, pretending I was sleeping on Ariston's chest.

"Ariston," I whispered his name as I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So? What do you think? I adore feedback and would love to hear your thoughts;)<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Please forgive me for taking so long to write this chapter, there are a lot of parts to it. I could not seem to sit down and write. I hope that you find it was well worth the wait:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Mera's Point Of View**

_I was cold, so very cold that I thought I would never be warm again, but I did not shiver, I had forgotten how to do that long ago. I was alone in the darkness, as I had been for some time now. I have no way of telling how long I have been here, the sun does not rise, does not set, there is only ever darkness in this prison. I let go of my form, the glow from my soul was white now, a weaker color than the gold I used to possess. I looked at the ice around me, the cell I have been put in is made up entirely of ice._

_More than once I tried to escape, for Mera and Kallisto I tried. I am ashamed to admit to myself that I was not strong enough and that my sister's death was on my hands. Too late, I was too late. I knew I was only growing weaker and the visits from my warden were not helping. I knew they were only keeping me alive because I am an oddity, a fluke they cannot comprehend._

"_I love you Mera." I whispered the words as I have so many times before._

"_Ariston?" The word came out of my mouth, but it was not me who said it. It was only then that I realized what I had done, that I had unknowingly connected with the woman that was to be my wife._

"_No, Stay out!" I said with all my strength and pushed away, all the while wanting to hold her again._

I sat upright in my bed, shivering with cold under the think furs and gasping for air. A moment later I realized to my shock that my breath was frosting in the air as if it were ten degrees within the room, not seventy. A moment later, my breath was back to normal, no longer steaming. I was lost, my mind could not process the dream I had just had.

Tears came to my eyes when I suddenly understood that my dream was not a dream at all. I was connected to Ariston, I was seeing through his eyes, I spoke through him, I felt what he felt and heard his thoughts. I got up quickly, I did not know what to do, so I called out for someone who would.

"Ennina!" I called out, still shivering.

She appeared a moment later in a floor length robe of green silk that had a rope made of gold and green silk threads tide at her waist. Her brown curls were loose and in a bit of disarray and her sky blue eyes shone with intensity.

"What is it?" She asked, coming forward and taking my hands in hers. "Your hands are like ice." She said in surprise.

"I felt him, I saw through his eyes, I was him." I said quickly, still shaking and not entirely certain how to explain it. Ennina's eyes lit with hope at my words and she smiled.

"Tell me everything." She said as she guided me to a couch, a thick black fur appeared in Ennina's hands and she draped it over me as I told her everything about the dream that was not a dream.

"Drink this." Ennina said, handing me a cup of steaming liquid that smelled of ambrosia.

I did as I was told, it was only when I took a sip of the hot drink that I realized how cold I was. I began shaking a bit, but whether it was from excitement at feeling Ariston again or being cold, I could not have said.

"He's cold," I told her with tears in my eyes. "He is cold and glowing white instead of gold."

"You need to connect with him again." Ennina said. "You must not wait for him to build up his defenses. We need to know where he is, you have to find out anything that can help us find him."

"What do I do?" I asked. I have never before had to try to connect with Ariston, since we first made love we have been able to feel each other's emotions, I never gave it a second thought, and I certainly never considered the possibility that the connection could be halted.

"Focus, let go and reach out with your light, let your soul search for Ariston then once you find him, connect to him." Ennina said, I nodded and took a deep breath. "Sometimes, thinking of a strong memory helps.

I knew I needed to relax so I laid down on the couch, my head resting on a velvet pillow and the furs over me, and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath, then another, doing what I could to think of nothing. A memory came to me then, the memory of when Ariston first taught me how to release my light. Ariston kissed me and we made love, our very souls becoming intertwined. I remembered the passion, the intensity of touching souls, how everything was heightened to a point I never knew was possible. My mortal body once again became an after thought as this memory played through my mind… then I felt Ariston and once I felt him I clutched onto him, not willing to let him go.

_Ariston_, I thought to him, tears filling my eyes.

I felt him pushing me away, trying to put up the wall between us again.

"He is pushing me out." I told Ennina, panicking.

"Push back." Ennina said. "Do not let him keep you out Mera. I do not need to tell you how important this is. Push. Back."

I pushed with all my might, clutching onto his soul and a moment later I was in his body, seeing through his eyes once again. I felt how weak he was, he did not have the strength to keep me out.

_You should not be here_, he thought to me, but I could feel how grateful he was to feel me.

_The hell I shouldn't,_ I thought to him. _Why did you leave me alone? Why are you trying to keep me out?_

_I want you safe_, he thought back, _you cannot save me from here._

_You know me better than to think that I would give up on you, _I told him.

_That is why I disconnected from you. I have to know that you and Kallisto are safe. _He thought.

_Where are you?_ I asked.

_His lair_, Ariston thought to me. _There is ice, it is cold, that is all I know._

_I will find you_, I promised him.

_No, you will stay safe_, he tried to tell me.

_I made you a promise my Ariston_, I thought to him. _I am going to find you and I am not alone in this search. You are so weak… what have they done to you?_

_You do not want to know_, he told me and I felt tears in my eyes. _Please do not cry._

I smiled and shook my head, typical Ariston, he is lying somewhere half dead and he is worried about me.

_I love you,_ I thought to him. _I have missed you so much, you should not have disconnected from me… I thought you were dead._

_I am sorry for that…_ his thoughts cut off and fear filled him for a moment as he heard boots shuffling towards him. _Go, now quickly!_ He begged.

_No! I am not leaving you!_ I thought to him.

_Please_, he begged me. _I do not want you to see this._

_No!_ I thought, I was not going to letting go of him, no matter what was to come.

I watched through his eyes and felt the room he was in grow colder as a Shadow appeared next to a god whose features were hidden by the hood of his black cloak, only the pale skin of his strong chin and his lips showed. I felt Ariston trying to push me away but I clutched onto him, refusing to let go.

"Again." The hooded god ordered.

The Shadow descended on Ariston. Ariston's back arched in pain as it went inside of him, trying to bond with his soul. Ariston made not a sound through the blinding, excruciating pain, but a scream of agony left my lips. The pain was unbearable, like our souls were being ripped apart bit by bit, but I had come to far to turn back, I could feel Ariston again and there was no way in hell that I was letting go of him no matter what kind of pain it took to hold on.

I screamed again and tears ran down my cheeks, I could feel the Shadow inside of Ariston, the creature was so cold that it seemed to burn, to sear. The dark creature squirmed within Ariston, trying to bond with his soul, but like a squirrel trying to climb up a greased poll, the Shadow could not seem to find a hold. A whimper left my lips as the as the Shadow continued to move around inside of Ariston, causing him untold, excruciating pain.

_Hold on_, I found myself thinking to Ariston.

Somewhere, in another part of my mind, I heard other voices, Ennina's being one of them, but I could not concentrate on them through the blinding pain. After what seemed like hours, the Shadow finally left… but that was almost more painful than it trying to grab a hold of Ariston's soul. Ariston was left even weaker than he was before and the Shadow that came out seemed to be lighter in color, not much, but slightly.

"Curious." The hooded god said, then both he and the Shadow disappeared.

_Oh Ariston_, I thought to him.

_I will be alright_, he thought to me. Even he could hear the lie in his thoughts.

_Tell me what is happening_, I commanded. _Why are they hurting you like this?_

_An army_, he thought weakly, _they are using us to build an army like him._ _Please, go, now_, He begged.

_Only if you will swear to me that you will not pull away from me again_. I thought to him. _I do not care about the pain, I have to know you are still alive._

_I cannot_, _they will be able to find you through me,_ he thought to me. _I love you Mera, even though I wish you would give up and stay safe, I have every faith in you. Please, go._

_I love you my Ariston, always._ I thought to him.

_Go, please, I do not want you to see me like this,_ he begged of me.

It was a few moments before I did what he asked. I felt warm hands on my cheeks and when I opened my eyes I saw Ennina's face right above mine, fear and worry clear in her eyes. The way she looked at me, I might have been her own daughter. Ennina let out a huge sigh after my eyes opened.

"Thank the Moirae." She whispered. "You screamed and screamed, but we could not wake you."

"I will be alright." I told her.

I also noticed then that someone was holding my hand, it was a woman's hand. I looked to see Kallisto was near me as well with Aaron right behind her. Ennina leaned back and I noticed Thor, Cronus and Sif were with us, looking down at me with worry clear on their faces. I tried to sit up, but my strength failed me and my head fell back down on the pillow.

"Drink this," Ennina told me, holding a cup out to me.

I reached out and took it in a shaky hand, I brought the cup to my lips and drank deep of the healing nectar. I upended the cup, drinking every last drop and feeling stronger for it. I was still weak, but knowing that Ariston is alive gave me something to live for.

"Tell us what happened." Ennina said when I handed the cup back to her. I told Ennina and the others in the room all that I had seen, heard and experienced as they looked on with anxious eyes.

"Ariston said they are building an army, '_an army like him'_ were his exact words." I told them. Ennina sat back, sitting up straight on the table in front of the couch I was on. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Then it is so, it is as we feared." Ennina stated.

"You mean?" Thor asked, the same worry on his face, Ennina nodded.

"What else could it mean?" She asked.

"They could be as powerful as him." Sif said. "Why would he risk that?"

"Because he knows that without this army, he will lose." Ennina stated simply. "He is afraid."

"Will someone please explain to me what this means!" I demanded weakly.

"Unless I am mistaken, or misunderstanding Ariston's meaning," Ennina began. "The Nameless One is creating an army, an army of gods and Descendants infected with Shadows. If the Shadow becomes strong enough, the being it inhabits will be under the Nameless Ones control."

Once again I worried for Ariston. _If there is a higher god out there, please, protect my Ariston_. I prayed. It is a much disputed question among the gods if there is a being higher than Chaos, the goddess whom created the Earth and its realms for her children, she who created the race of man but not their souls.

"I am going to find Ariston, he does not have much longer." I said, looking up at the gods before me. "You can come with me or stay here, but I will find him, with or without your help."

"Mera, you need rest." Ennina stated. "I have already told you that we will help you, once we go to the remaining factions and bring them to our cause,"

All I could think about was the pain Ariston was in, what the pain was like even though he was shielding me from most of it… my upset bubbled up within me.

"No! I will not wait any longer, I cannot. I don't have the time to waste talking to these gods!" I almost yelled. "Ariston is out there, suffering, and each day I spend making small talk and being feasted is one more day he suffers."

"Mera, the number one rule of battle is to always be prepared." Ennina said to me, holding my gaze. "You yourself said that this is about more than the missing. Whether you meant to or not, you have begun a war the likes of which has not been seen since the Titanomachy when my husband and my father defeated the Nameless One. The Nameless One is more powerful than you can comprehend, he has billions of Shadows and not to mention the army he is building. If we rush into this unprepared then not only do we go to our deaths, but we end this cause and hand the Worlds over to the Nameless One on a silver platter. It will take no more than four days to speak with the last three factions and I have friends and family within each of them. Four days, there are stories that say it took more time to create the Earth. Can you not find it within you to wait four days in order to save our cause? To unite the Factions with a single purpose and begin this war with the upper hand?" Ennina asked. I could not deny the wisdom in her words.

"Four days?" I asked.

"I swear on the Styx it will not be a day more before Cronus and I personally leave with you, Kallisto and Aaron to find your Ariston." Ennina promised. I knew that oaths sworn on the river of the dead were not taken lightly among the gods, they were said to be unbreakable oaths and there are few I trust as much as Ennina.

"Four days then." I agreed while in my mind praying for Ariston to forgive me.

"Thank you Mera." Ennina said with a glad smile. Prince Apollo appeared with a black bag in hand in that moment. His blond curls, light tan skin and sky blue eyes shining with warmth, as if a part of the sun was glowing within him. "Apollo is going to look you over, we will give you some space."

"I still want to speak to the Aesir today." I told Ennina and Thor.

"It can wait until tomorrow." Thor told me.

"No, it cannot." I told him. "Ennina was right, we need them and I want to get these speeches done with as soon as possible so that I can search for Ariston."

"Mera, rest." Thor said gently to me. "I will speak to my people on your behalf. I will just have to witness your excellence in speaking another time."

"Thank you your grace." I said to him, as he smiled warmly to me I could see why Ennina and Sif love him so much. Everyone else left except for Apollo. Without a word Apollo came to me and kneeled down by my side.

"How do you feel?" Apollo asked as he looked me over for signs of sickness and laid a hand on my forehead. My skin was so cold that his hot hand seemed to burn ever so slightly.

"Fine." I told him, he gave me a look. "Weak." I admitted.

"I am going to move you back to the bed." Apollo said, I nodded.

The prince slipped his arms underneath me and picked me up into his strong arms, I blushed then as I realized that I was still only wearing Ariston's blue shirt. I was grateful I chose to wear underwear last night.

"What is it?" Apollo asked, noticing my blush.

"I just realized that I am half naked." I told him, he chuckled once, a warm sound.

"I have seen women in far less," He told me, I gave him a look. "I am a doctor to many, I have delivered countless children, many of them my own. Not to mention that I am your grandfather and your fiancés brother, I do not see you a romantic way."

Apollo gently laid me down on the bed, the furs and silk sheets were pulled back. Apollo sat next to me and placed his hand on my head.

"So all the incest in mythology is only stories?" I asked.

"Not exactly." Apollo said. "There was a time when brothers and sisters married, a time when fathers would take their daughters to bed when they came of age." I felt disgust at such a though, I shuddered. "Things are a bit different now. Long ago a law was put into place to prevent such things. Most gods are still related and so now a days cousins and even nieces and uncles will marry. There is usually at least a generation in between them. I can understand your disgust with this practice."

"I just cannot even imagine…" I shook my head.

"I was raised at a time when such things were common place among the Olympians, though not all practiced such doings. The reason incest is out lawed among the mortals is because that the children of such unions have recessive traits, they take a step backwards in evolution." Apollo explained. "Things work differently among the gods where children are concerned, but we do recognize the need for new ichor when the time comes."

"Did Ariston ever..?" I asked, not entirely certain I wanted to know the answer.

"No, he has never touched his daughters." Apollo assured me. "The law was in place by then and he was raised differently. I agree with the modern view of family as most of us do. This law showed those of us whom were lost how to be able to love without sex being involved." We were silent for a few minutes as Apollo continued to look me over.

"Are you going to take my pulse?" I asked him.

"There is no need, I can hear your heartbeat, it is steady." He said. "Do you hurt anywhere?" he asked.

"Everywhere, my skin feels tender but it is not unbearable." I told him. "Although, deep within me there is a pain, not in my organs…" I did not know how to explain this pain, this weakness.

"Your soul?" he asked with a worried look, I nodded. "Let me see." He said.

He placed one hand on my abdomen and the other on my forehead and closed his eyes. I felt his warmth spread within me, but it did not feel the same as when Ariston healed me. It was Apollo's essence I felt seeping within me, healing my aches, his light is as warm and comforting as sunshine and so very bright. When his light receded my body felt better, but my soul still felt weak.

"I have healed your body," Apollo said. "But it is going to take some time for your ichor to build up as strong as it was."

"Can't you just heal my soul?" I asked him, he shook his head.

"No." He answered. "Gods have the ability to heal a mortals body, but we are not able to the soul in the same way. A good nights rest and you will be as good as new."

His bag floated over to him and he took out a purple-blue pill.

"Take this," Apollo said, I opened my mouth and he set it on my tongue. It dissolved within my mouth in an instant. "It will help to speed the process along. You should also know that it will wipe out the effects of any birth control you are using. You will need to take another seed unless you are planning on having a child anytime soon."

"Ariston and I were planning on having a child once we were husband and wife." I told Apollo, he held my hand with a gentle smile on his face.

"That future can still come to be." Apollo told me. "He is a lucky god to have a woman like you."

"I do not know about that." I said.

"I do." Apollo said. "Look at all you are doing for him, and for the others whom went missing. You are a wonderful woman and you will make an extraordinary goddess and wife, and mother."

"Thank you." I told him, he nodded.

"Get some rest." Apollo told me. He gave my hand a squeeze then disappeared, black bag in hand.

Ariston's white shirt was still in the bed next to me. I picked it up, it still smelled like him although now it smelled a bit like me. That made me smile a bit, Ariston always did smell a bit like me in the morning. I closed my eyes and soon found myself asleep.

My sleep was deep but not dreamless. In my dream I was pregnant, I was not certain who the father of the child was, but I knew that this child was meant to be. The dream advanced and the next thing I knew, I held my baby in my arms. My daughter looked just like me, my violet eyes, my golden blond hair, my lightly tanned skin and my face. I realized that it did not matter who her father was, what mattered was that she was mine, that I was her mother and Pandora's line would not die with me.

"Demetria." I whispered her name in the dream.

My beautifully baby smiled up to me a toothless grin and I opened my eyes. My room in Asgard was lit just enough to see by the fire burning in the hearth. I could still feel my baby in my arms even though it had only been a dream. _Demetria_, I smiled at the name, of course I would name her after Ariston's mother.

"Demetria." I said the name out loud as I laid in bed alone.

"Mera?" I was startled out of my wits at the voice, for half a heartbeat I thought it was my baby calling my name, then suddenly I realized whose voice it was.

"Kallisto?" I turned my head around the room and found Kallisto sitting on a chair near my bed.

"Forgive me for startling you," She apologized. "I hope you do not mind, I could not sleep, I worried for you so I came to check on you and ended up falling asleep in the chair."

"It is alright." I told her, pushing myself up to lean my back against the pillows. I was feeling much better. "Would you like to join me?" I asked her. Kallisto smiled and nodded and came to sit next to me on the bed, her back against the pillows as well.

"Where you dreaming of my grandmother?" Kallisto asked.

"Not exactly." I told her. "In my dream, I had a baby of my own, a daughter. She was so beautiful, she looked just like me. " I smiled, thinking of the beautiful babe. "I named her Demetria, clearly after your grandmother."

"I sometimes dream that I have a baby of my own." Kallisto said.

"Why don't you?" I asked her.

"I want the right father for my children," She said simply. "I may have enjoyed the company of a few gods in my time, but I would not marry anyone I did not absolutely love."

"Aaron will make a great father." I told her. Her smile grew as it always does when Aaron comes up in conversation.

"I know." She said. "He is still young though. As much as I want a baby of my own, I will not rush him. Fatherhood should be a gift to him, not a burden."

"Trust me, he is not the type to see a child as a burden." I told her. "You should see him with my little cousin Henry, he is a natural with children."

"I thought you would want to know that it went well in court today." Kallisto said.

"Tell me everything." I said.

"There is not much to tell." Kallisto said with a shrug. "All Thor had to do was say the word 'war' and the hall erupted. Many have been waiting a long time for this war, and between that and the fact that they would follow Thor through the gates of Tartarus and back, it was easy. The gods did ask after you though."

"Me?" I asked in surprise.

"Word travels fast among the gods," Kallisto told me. "They all want to meet this Daughter of Pandora who is building an army to save her love."

"Great, great, great etc. granddaughter more like." I said.

"Still, that is what you are being hailed as." She told me. "It was Pandora after all who made it possible for the Nameless One to be captured in the first place, many hope you will follow in her footsteps."

"I hope to do so as well." I told her.

"How is father? Truly." Kallisto asked.

"Weak, tired, cold, but alive." I told her. "He is strong, he never screamed out as I did."

"You were strong to hold on," Kallisto said. "Thank you, now we know he is still alive."

"You never doubted that though." I said to her.

"I have had my moments." She admitted. "I would not have gotten through if it were not for you and Aaron." She went to say more but she paused and looked away.

"What is it?" I asked her. She looked down at her hands before meeting my eyes.

"Would you mind terribly… if I were to start calling you mother?" she asked. "After my mother passed, I never thought I would say the word again, or that I would think of anyone else as my mother. I understand if you are not comfortable with this," she went on. I smiled to her with tears in my eyes.

"I would be honored if you would call me mother, my daughter." I told her.

I saw tears in her eyes, we hugged each other close. It amazed me that even with everything going on, that some joy was still possible. That Kallisto and I, bound together as mother and daughter, would become so close in this time of heartache. I was beyond thankful that some good, some joy was able to come from all of this.

* * *

><p><strong>Ennina's Point Of View<strong>

I woke an hour before sunrise, Thor was still sound sleep, his arms draped over my body, holding me softly as I laid on his chest. I smiled and looked up at him, he was still asleep, though knowing him he would awaken soon. I have always loved watching my husbands sleep, seeing them so at peace.

I smiled as I admired Thor's beautiful face, his brilliant red hair and prefect pale skin, his flawless muscular body. This god is a walking contradiction in the most wonderful of ways. Thor is the god of thunder and war, the king of the Aesir, and yet his manor and touch have never lacked for tenderness, he has always been gentle even at our most passionate moments. His body is as warm as a summer's day while he smells of pure mint and fresh fallen snow and taste like the sweetest honey. Everything that makes up who he is, all these oddly wonderful contradictions, is more than enough to drive the senses wild.

I love him all the more for all he possesses, but his looks, taste, voice, scent and how it feels when we touch are the least of the reasons why I love him. For the father he is to our children, for the husband he is to myself and Sif, for the king he is to people and for the god he is, I completely, totally and devotedly love him. Thor and I are bound together by this love and by all we have been through together.

I trailed my nose up his neck, breathing in his scent fresh, cool scent. He was right, it had been far too long since we have been together. There was a time, long ago, before the Nameless One escaped the Underworld, that Cronus, Thor, Sif and I all lived together under the same roof. I loved those days, when I could be with both my husbands.

I placed my hand on the side of his neck then placed a kiss right below his jawbone and heard a mumbled sound of joy come from him. I smiled, knowing that I had woken him. I moved so that I was sitting on his abs and kissed his lips, a kiss he returned as his hands slid from my thighs to my waist and he rolled on top of me as we continued to kiss. I treasured the taste of him, his honey so sweet on my tongue.

Thor kissed down my neck as we smiled, I could feel him within my mind, within my soul. When I was younger, I did not think it a possibility to have more than one soul mate, but for Cronus, Thor, Sif and I, it is more than possible, it is reality. I loved seeing through Thor's eyes, seeing how he sees me, feeling how it feels for him to touch and kiss my bare body. Thor made his way back up to my lips, taking his time and making every moment linger, as is his way, until we were finally intertwined…

We laid in each other's arms, gazing into each other's eyes, both lost in that glorious state of dizzying bliss_. What a sweet, heavenly feeling_.

"I should warn you that my husband will be back soon." I said to Thor in mock seriousness, running my hand over his muscular shoulder.

"Whatever will we tell him?" Thor asked and we laughed. "I think Cronus is a little too lost in my wife to think about you and I at the moment." He told me.

I glanced into Cronus' mind then laughed as I saw that Thor was right. I knew that Cronus has missed Sif as much as I have missed Thor. We laid there for a while longer holding each other, I knew that I had to go soon and I knew why, but that did not make leaving Thor any easier.

"When must you leave?" Thor asked softly.

"I am sure that Mera will want to leave as soon as possible." I told him.

"I wish you could stay another night," Thor said oh so softly. "Or fifty." I laughed lightly.

"Soon." I told him. "Once we find Ariston and the others and they are safely home, Cronus and I will come to you and Sif and we will all spend at least a month together. Cronus and I will leave our duties to our children once again and you can leave Asgard in the capable hands of our Nike and Ouranos."

"I will hold you to that." Thor said, his smile melting me.

Once the sun had fully risen, Thor and I bathed each other, making love once more since we knew it would be a while longer before we would be together again. Once we were dried off, I went through Sif's clothing for something to wear. Sif and I are about the same size, we have always shared clothing when needed. We have been sharing our husbands for millennia, and so sharing clothing is not a big deal for us. I chose a pale blue velvet dress with silk sleeves adorned with silver beads and a corset back. Thor sat on the bed, watching me as I stepped into the dress, obviously enjoying the show.

"Are you going to help me?" I asked him, gesturing to the corset on the back of my gown.

"I would much rather undress you again." He said and I laughed as he got off our bed and came up behind me to do up my corset.

His hands moved with precision as always, it was not long before he had the gown all synched up. Thor moved my hair out of the way and kissed my neck as his hands wrapped around my waist and my eyes closed.

"Thor," I whispered his name, my hand going up to rest on his warm cheek.

"Return to me soon my wife." He said.

"I will never stay away from you for so long ever again." I promised him.

"I am going to hold you to that." He said.

"I love you my Thor." I said to him in the softest of voices, looking back into his eyes.

"I love you my Ennina." He said, still holding me close. "Don't go yet." He begged, his eyes pleading. The sadness in his eyes was more than I could take.

"Your people await you my beloved king." I told him.

"They can wait." He said, I turned around in his arms and wrapped my arms about his shoulders, looking up into his eyes. He always has been so much taller than me.

"But Mera cannot." I told him. "I would not be able to wait either if I were in her position, if it were you or Cronus that had been taken."

"That would never happen." Thor said.

"You better hope not," I said to him. "You would catch hell from Sif and I once you got home." He laughed and caressed my cheek and we kissed.

The kiss lasted and lingered, my soul souring and melting at the same time. Thor always has taken his time in such matters. When the kiss ended, I was dazed to the point where nothing else except Thor and I existed in this wonderful harmony and bliss.

How anyone could balk at love is beyond me. Love is the most powerful force in existence, it has brought entire empires to their knees. Love can turn you upside down and inside out and in doing so it changes you, bringing out who you truly are. Love can make you crazy then save you from insanity a moment later. Love frees, love gives hope and joy and bliss. I chose to be a goddess of love long ago for a reason, I have always known its importance as well as its power. I would still be the goddess of love if I had not handed those responsibilities down to my granddaughter Aphrodite.

Even the greatest of men and women, be they mortal or immortal, are susceptible to the powers of love, the gods are proof enough of that. "You may conquer with the sword, but you are conquered by a kiss." Daniel Heinsius's words are all too true. Those whom seem to be above feeling love have either been deeply hurt by it, so much so that they close themselves off from love for fear of enduring that pain again, or they have never truly tasted its power. Love is by far the most potent of drugs, but it is far more than that. Your soul mate contains a part of yourself that you never knew was missing. If the one you love does not make you whole, then they are not with your one. In my case, I have been somehow blessed with more than one soul mate, I could never live without the gods I love.

I felt Sif and Cronus behind me, Thor and I let go of each other and turned towards our spouses. Thor walked up to Sif and kissed her as Cronus came up to me, placing his beautiful hand on my neck, his thumb resting on the tip of my jaw. His touch sent such warmth and love through me as he leaned down and kissed my lips. My hand went to his shoulder, my other arm going around his strong back. Cronus' free hand went to my mid-back, holding my body to his as our kiss soon became more passionate. I wanted him, right then and right there, but there would be time enough for that during the night. That did not stop me from enjoying his hot, burning, passionate kisses that made me feel like the core of a star, a raging inferno burning in the heavens. Feeling that same fire, that same passion for me within Cronus only made me burn brighter, just for him, as he burns so brightly just for me. Cronus always has been an insanely passionate kisser and lover.

When our kisses ended, those emotions were still running back and forth between us, our souls intertwining to dance together even though we had only been kissing. I would have gladly brought Cronus back to bed and made love to him in that moment if somewhere within me I did not know that not only did Mera need me, but so did Ariston and all of my family that are lost. I looked into Cronus' bright pale green eyes, the same eyes that captured my soul so very long ago. I adored the love playing within his beautiful eyes. It was a moment before we were able to let each other go with great reluctance so that he and Sif could dress properly for the coming day.

* * *

><p>Thor, Cronus, Sif and I ate breakfast with Mera, Kallisto and Aaron.<p>

"How are you this morning?" I asked Mera.

"I am well." She told me with a half smile, I could still see the sadness in her eyes, but she looked stronger. "I still find it amazing that you have two husbands." Mera said, I smiled to her.

"I have more than two husbands Mera, I have six." I told her, she looked at me in surprise. "When I asked to become a love goddess, I was warned that one man would never be enough for me again, and I found that to be all too true. Once that responsibility passed to me, I found that I would fall in love with many men, though with most it was only for a night and after the deed was done I would find that my love for them had left me.

"I was drawn to the beds of different immortals, but there was always a reason and I must admit that I did enjoy it. It is easy to get lost in that, in the pleasure, in the glory of being a woman with a man who is a good lover and also teaching him a thing or two. It can be wonderful."

"What about Cronus?" She asked me. "And Thor?"

"Once I took on those responsibilities, I told Cronus that I gave him full permission to be with any woman of his choosing, and after a time he did. I was still with Cronus, making love to him as often as I could, but I found that the goddess was right, one man was not enough for me anymore. I did not marry Thor again for many years." I explained. Of course there was a lot more to my story than just that, but telling Mera everything that has happened in my existence would take decades. She has enough on her mind, so I simply told her the parts she asked about. "There was always a reason for the beds I was drawn to, the gods I fell in love with. Sometimes it was just to show them how sweet love could be, some of them did not even know what love was until I came to them. No god could resist me and they fell in love with me as much as I fell in love with them.

"But there were times that the love a god and I shared did not just last a night. I truly fell in love with many gods and after I married Thor again, I began to take other husbands in the gods I could not live without. I now know that there was a greater purpose to my marriages. The gods I married were either crown princes or kings within each of the Five Factions and so when I become queen of the Olympians, I will also rule over the other four factions. I will be the queen of the worlds and for the first time in millions of years, the Five Factions will be united through me and my marriages."

"Wow." She said. "Who are your husbands?"

"My third husband is my uncle Poseidon," I told her. "For most of my life, I thought he hated me. He fought me tooth and nail for Athens, he said that the city belonged to him because it laid by the sea. It got to the point where my father had to intervene. He told us that whoever created the most extraordinary new creation as a gift to the people would win the city. I created the olive tree and Poseidon created the horse, my favorite animal.

"Poseidon and I waited for the results in a hall alone, his eyes were fuming. I said to him, 'What did I ever do to make you hate me so much, uncle?' When he did not respond, I walked up close to him, meaning to be intimidating, to get to the bottom of this. I looked up into his gray green eyes, we were so close our bodies were almost touching. 'Why do you hate me?' I asked again. He told me it was because he wanted something that he could never have. As I began to ask for more of an explanation, he took me completely by surprise by taking me into his arms and kissing me passionately.

"The very moment after my shock wore off, I wrapped my arms around him to deepen the kiss. I was amazed at how good his lips felt, how glorious it felt to be in his arms. 'Do you understand now? Or do you need another explanation?' Poseidon asked when the kiss ended. I looked up into his eyes, wondering how I could of missed the fact that he is in love with me, then I kissed him again. We would have had each other right then, but we were interrupted by a messenger telling us that my father wished to speak with us.

"My father announced me as the victor and to my surprise, Poseidon gave me the horse he created, the first horse, as a gift. The horse is still mine to this day, he is a huge black stallion and he has a tremendous spirit, we both have the storm within us. Before I left court, Poseidon caught my hand and asked me if I would have dinner with him that night, I agreed.

"That very night I was in his arms again, in his bed… though to tell it true, we did not make it to the bed until later." I laughed a bit at the memory, it was such a night. "

"My fourth husband is the Hindu god Brahma. At first, I was in a relationship with his brother Vishnu. Vishnu ended up getting me pregnant and so I stayed with him for a while to raise our daughter together. I found that I was very attracted to Brahma. Vishnu's personality is like my fathers in his younger days, where as Brahma reminds me of Cronus in many ways. Brahma is kind, honorable, respectful. He is a quiet god, one of contemplation and thought.

"Brahma was my closest friend in the Hindu gods, I could tell him anything. Truth be told, I would have married him for our friendship alone. Vishnu noticed that Brahma and I were falling in love, we had quite a few fights about that and things did not get better. He was unused to a woman who would not be ordered around. I ended up leaving him and taking our daughter with me, it was no environment to raise a child in. I went to Cronus, to our island, after I left Vishnu. He held me as I cried.

"The next day Vishnu came to apologize. I told him that I would not keep our daughter away from him, but that I could not be with him anymore. Later on, I went to Brahma, I was drawn to him. As we kissed, he told me that we could just stay friends. I told him that I was drawn to his bed, that I needed him, even if only for a night. Of course, our relationship has lasted far longer than a night, we ended up becoming husband and wife.

"My fifth husband I found in Horus, the king of the Egyptian gods. Unlike with my other marriages, Horus and I's relationship did not begin in friendship, it began in sex. We met at one of the 'gatherings', I still remember how he looked lounging on that couch, his long, perfect, tan body on display for all to see. I was attracted to him right away. We both wore jade masks to hide some of our faces, but somehow, he knew who I was. We enjoyed each other greatly that night.

"The following day, my father introduced us, not knowing what had transpired the night before. Horus and I looked at each other with smiles the whole while my father was introducing me. 'We've met.' Horus told my father, his black eyes never leaving mine. In the beginning, it was mostly physical between us, we kept going back to each other, but we soon realized that it was something more and after a time he took me for his wife and queen." I fell silent, thinking of my husbands.

"And your sixth husband?" Mera asked.

"He is known as the Jade Emperor, though I call him Raj. I was betrothed to him when I was a girl, we would have married when I reached womanhood, but he fell in love with another goddess and married her instead. It was many years more before we found our way back to each other and fell in love. I then took him for my husband."

* * *

><p>After leaving Asgard we arrived at the home of the Egyptian gods, it was beyond wonderful to see my husband and our family. I had of course told them of our coming and the gods greeted us with the upmost kindness and courtesy. Mera spoke to the gods and their Descendants, she was not even through with half of her speech before they were cheering her on.<p>

After bidding Mera, Kallisto and Aaron goodnight, Cronus left Horus and I alone.

I walked with Horus in our gardens, my arm draped through his. I had missed my husband greatly. The exotic flowers were stunning, their scents filling the night air, and his smile and black eyes shined so beautifully in the night. I have always felt short next to him. Even though I am 5'9 and wearing four-inch heels, he is still a good foot taller than I am. My thin, sheer dress blew softly in the night air. This was our private garden and I have always been less than modest when I am alone with my husbands. I knew Horus enjoyed seeing me in so little, and I enjoyed feeling like a woman. My husbands have always made me feel like a woman in the best of ways, just as I make them feel like men.

"Have you found the informant?" I asked Horus, my face serious.

A month ago, it became obvious that there was someone within his ranks that was selling their secrets to the Nameless One. Too many of the gods and Descendants have been going missing for it to be a coincidence, and all of them wearing jade at the time. If it had happened once or twice we could just pin it on misfortune, but hundreds have disappeared within the last month alone, soon the number would be in the thousands. The Nameless One had to have an informant, it was the only way he would know where these gods and Descendants would be.

"Not as of yet." Horus told me. "We grow closer by the day to him."

"He must be found and soon." I said what he already knew. "We do not know what this informer may know of our doings. This informants existence threatens our family, best discover his identity soon."

"We are doing our upmost," Horus assured me. "Within a matter of days we will have a name." I nodded.

"Good." I told him.

"What of the army?" My husband asked. "Is there any news?"

"Only that it is what we feared," I told him, holding his arm a little tighter. "The Nameless One is infecting those he has taken, controlling them. He is doing a good job of covering his tracks as well, my owls have found nothing in their wake." Horus sighed heavily.

"This is not good." He said.

"May I make a suggestion?" I asked.

"By all means my queen." The king said.

"Next time you send out your gods and Descendants to search, do not tell them where to go." I told him. "If they are not given orders then no such orders can be relayed back to the Nameless One. If the gods themselves do not know where they are going, then how can the Nameless One? It has worked for the Olympians."

"That is rather cunning my queen." My king complemented me with a smile. "I think we shall employ this tactic on our next ranging's."

I came up with this plan when I realized that my family had a traitor within Olympus. It worked well, though every now and then someone would be taken, our losses were cut back dramatically, we still needed to find the leak though.

After a year of gathering information, my family and I narrowed it down to ten possible informants. It was only because of Ariston that we found the goddess who betrayed us. Mera does not know this as of yet, but Ariston was doing more than searching for his sister. He put himself in harms way to see if a certain source panned out.

It was not easy for me to set such a task upon my brother. I have known Ariston his whole life, I held him when he was a babe, I watched him take his first steps and ride his first horse. I watched him grow into a man, become a king, live and die and ascend to the gods where he became the beloved prince he was meant to be. I watched him marry Elianna, his first wife, and raise his children, and I was there to witness his depression after their passing. I also saw him coming to life once again the day he set eyes on Mera, he loved her from the first.

Ariston is not the first sibling I have lost, nor will he be the last I fear. War is war and I will do everything I can to protect my family, but in order to do so I must know all I can and knowledge like this requires sacrifices.

Horus could feel me worrying, he stopped walking and took me into his arms, looking down into my eyes.

"I love you Ennina," He said to me. "We will get through this as we always have. We will fight, we will survive, we will win. There is no other viable option." I nodded.

"I love you." I said to him, meaning the words with all my being.

Horus leaned down and kissed my lips, I floated up, hovering a foot off the ground to meet his lips and taste him again. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist as our kisses became more passionate and our need became uncontrollable.

_Take me to bed,_ I thought to him, my lips never leaving his.

_With pleasure_, he thought in return.

The next thing I knew we were falling onto our bed with him on top of me, it only took a moment for us to get as close as we needed to be…

* * *

><p><strong>Mera's Point Of View<strong>

I sat next to Ennina and Cronus on top of the elephant as we slowly made our way up the hill towards where the Hindu gods were waiting to greet us. The marble streets were lined with gods and immortals watching us. The buildings were quite something, they would put the Taj Mahal to shame. I have to say that my favorite thing about the home of the Hindu gods was the scents and vivid colors, the spices in the air. All these things, all these beautiful sights surrounding me, and all I could think about was Ariston. He was planning to take me around the world after our honeymoon and show me the most beautiful sights in the Worlds. _I should be seeing theses sights with him, _I thought to myself with a shaky breath. I would not let myself cry in front of these people, and so I lifted my head high and took another shaky breath, reminding myself once again that the following day I would be through with these speeches and could finally begin my search for Ariston. Somehow, I knew that I would be the one to find him.

I wore a beautiful saree of red silk with gold beads adorning the hem of the dress and the one long sleeve. Ennina said that it is only fitting that I dress in the fashion of the Hindu gods, that it was respectful and the dress was beautiful. Ennina wore a saree as well, only hers was dark blue and embellished with amethyst.

When we reached the top of the mountain, we were helped off the elephant and Ennina embraced her husband Brahma, I had to admit that the royal couple reuniting was a beautiful sight. It was easy to see how happy they were to be together again.

Unlike with the other gods, I would not be speaking to the Hindu faction until the feast that night. The Hindu gods have three kings that are of equal standing. King Vishnu, king Brahma and king Shiva. Brahma and Vishnu are brothers by ichor, Shiva is their brother through bond. Both Brahma and Vishnu have the same straight black hair, Vishnu is clean-shaven and Brahma has a short black beard that suits him well. Between Brahma and Vishnu, Shiva stands out in stark contrast. His hair is a pale blue, his skin flawlessly pale and his eyes a milky blue.

Shiva's wife stood at his side. He is married to Ennina and Cronus' daughter, the goddess queen Astreia. Unlike his brothers whom have several wives, Shiva made Astreia his only wife and queen. They made a beautiful couple, Astreia with her mothers beautiful face and brown curly hair and her fathers bright pale green eyes and tan skin, Shiva with his pale blue hair, handsome face and milky blue eyes. They fit together, it was clear to see that they are soul mates.

After meeting with the three kings and their queens, I was shown to my room to freshen up. I looked through the photos Kallisto had taken at my surprise birthday party last year, silent tears ran down my cheeks the whole while, I was halfway between joy and sorrow looking at what had been. After I looked through the photos, twice, I took out my iPad and went through the photos and videos I had on there. Seeing a video of Ariston brought even more tears but also a smile hearing his voice and his laughter.

After putting my things back into the blue silk satchel, I looked at the rings on my fingers. I stared at my engagement ring, its beauty was something to behold. The large lilac marquise center stone was surrounded by little white and pink diamonds in pear and oval shapes. The stunning blue gold casting that lines each gem was just as beautiful. I could not help remembering when Ariston asked me to be his wife as the sun rose beneath Olympus. I could still hear the words he spoke.

_"Mera Anne Vandenberg," Ariston said, using my full name. I looked into his eyes. "I pledge to you that I will love you, honor you and care for you for the rest of eternity. Will you make me the happiest and most blessed god in existence and become my wife?"_

_I was speechless, my heart and soul filled with such love and wonder and euphoria. I parted my lips but could give no words voice, no words except one that is._

_"Yes." I breathed the answer he already knew._

_Ariston's smile, his very soul was triumphant! The diamond floated out of the box and the box disappeared. Ariston took the ring and slid it into place on the third finger of my left hand as tears of pure joy rolled down my cheeks. It was a perfect fit. I looked into his eyes and as he rose to his feet I leapt into his arms and kissed him deeply._

_"Yes, yes a million times with all my soul yes, I will marry you!" I said._

I will never forget the smile on his face when I said yes. I also looked at the matching adamantine rings on my middle fingers, each with the likeness of my twin swords engraved into them. It has been much too long since I have practiced with them.

I closed my eyes and summoned my swords, I felt their leather grip within my hands a moment later. It was a relief to feel their weight in my grasp. I looked over the swords Hephaestus made for me. The adamantine blades were a bright white that glowed a faint blue and were engraved with the spell of a Decimator, a weapon to kill a Shadow. The guard was made of gold and the pommel of the swords were horse heads that were carved to look like my horse Luna, with a black diamond body, white mane and blue eyes. They made me miss my horse, I could still feel the mare within me.

I looked around the room and saw a long strip of black silk. Using my abilities, I lifted the piece of silk with my mind and brought it over to me then tied it around my eyes. I swung my swords around my body, going through a drill I was taught. The blindfold teaches you balance and to use your other senses.

Your ears can be worth more than your eyes in a fight, when properly trained you can hear a blow coming from behind you that you would have never seen. The blindfold also helps those like me to develop their sixth and seventh senses. The sixth sense is to feel the essence of all that is around you without having to hear, see, touch, taste or smell it. The seventh sense is much more difficult to master, it is a kind of foreseeing, it gives you the ability to know your appoints attacks before they happen. Some mortals and even gods claim to have this gift, but all they are doing is reading body language. For the few who have mastered their seventh sense, they will know each and every attack before it happens.

The sixth sense came easily to me thanks to my genealogy and my bond with Ariston. I was getting close to mastering the seventh sense before Ariston went on his mission to find his sister Miranda. The seventh sense requires a great deal of focus and meditation, and I have not been able to achieve either of those since Ariston disappeared. I sighed, then heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said, knowing that I would not have to raise my voice for whoever was on the other side of the door. With my mind I undid the blindfold to see Ennina walking through the doorway.

"I am glad to see you training." She said. "How is it going?"

"It's no use, I cannot think." I told Ennina. "All that is within my mind is what they are putting Ariston through."

"You feel fear." Ennina stated. "You worry for the god you love. You are angry with them for what they are doing." I nodded even though her words were not a question, but a statement. "What you need to do is to take those emotions and channel them into your fighting, let yourself loose. You must practice this, for using these dark emotions can be dangerous, they can take you over, make it so that you cannot think. You must never let them control you. Master them, and use them only when needed."

"Is that what you do?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered.

It is too easy to forget what Ennina has within her, that the Nameless One is her grandfather, that a part of his darkness resides within her. You would never know it.

"Have you ever loosened the darkness? Fully?" I asked her.

"Once, long ago." Ennina said, her face loosing the slight smile. "A kingdom was taken over in a revolt and the royal family put to death, all except one princess, one eleven year old girl they kept for their pleasures. The Shadows were strong among them, none of the gods could get in in full force to save her. I knew what I had to do. I kissed my husbands goodbye and slipped on my jade dragon bracelet, hiding my essence from them. I gave myself over to those vile men to do with as they wished, and no part of me enjoyed what they did to me, it nearly destroyed me. I could not kill them, then the Shadows would know who I was and would take the girl. She was of great importance to them.

"It took a month for me to get to the girl… the sight of her bruised on the floor is something I will never be able to unsee. Once I got to her, I was going to take her away myself, then one of the men came in through the door, I knew he was one of the ones whom had hurt the girl. I let him think he was about to have his way with me, then I killed him and took great pleasure in it. I called for Cronus, he looked me over, horrified at what they had done to me. My husbands had begged me not to do what I did, to give myself over to them, but I could not leave that girl there, she would have died, but death would have been a kinder fate than to leave her with those creatures.

"I told the girl that she could trust Cronus, then I kissed my husband and summoned my swords. I massacred those men, all those that had touched me or the girl, with a brutality I never knew I had within me, I enjoyed killing them. I raised the girl as my own daughter and when the time came, she took back her fathers empire. When she died, she was granted immortality and for her skill in war she joined the ranks of the Amazon warriors.

"Cronus healed me once again after I returned home, the only difference was that this time I needed Thor as well. Between Thor, Cronus and Sif, they brought me back to myself. I do not know what I would do without them." Ennina finished her story. I was in a state of shocked silence. _Selflessness is one thing… but what Ennina did?_ "This was of course before I married my other husbands." She added in.

"You have been through so much… I do not know how you found the courage to do what you did." I said in a soft voice, Ennina smiled.

"It had nothing to do with me. I rescued that girl, I sent the men whom harmed us to the deepest pits of Tartarus, that is what matters." Ennina said, I nodded. _Just when I thought I could not respect her any more greatly._ "Now, lets train." The princess said, I nodded and raised my swords. _If she can get through all that has happened to her, then I can get through this._

* * *

><p>The following day I was in the home of the Japanese gods, they call themselves the Shinto. I sat within the room that was given to me, a beautiful room to be sure. The speech had gone smoothly with the Japanese gods, just as it had with the Hindu. I was grateful that all five factions were behind us.<p>

I had done a lot of thinking in what free time I had. I thought of Ariston, I also thought of that dream I had on Asgard, the one where I held my daughter Demetria. I have had the same dream every night since, I knew it was a sign.

I knew that no matter what, I would never give up on Ariston, but I also knew that this was about far more than a pair of lovers fighting to be together. The fate of the Worlds rested in my hands. _Will it be my hands, or my child's?_ I had to wonder. I was beginning to grow less certain by the day that I was the chosen one, the prophesized one. What I did know was that except for my mother who is young but past her childbearing years, I am the last living Descendant of Pandora. _Perhaps it is my destiny to find the box and my child's destiny to wield it._

I had to have a child, that much was certain, I had to have a child and pray that he or she would be an active. Over the last few days, it has become obvious that I need to have a back up plan so that if something should happen to me, my child would live on. Of course I was not pregnant yet, but I knew that I needed to be, and soon.

I thought of my grandmother Andrea, my mothers mother, murdered by the Nameless one when she was only twenty-five, leaving my grandfather to raise my mother alone. My mother had only been five years old when her mother was murdered, and it was only two months ago that she found out why.

I worried that I would leave my child motherless… but I worried even more that I would not have a child before I died. I could die tomorrow or ten years from now, the Moirae were not specific on the when, only on the fact that I would die. Whether I would ascend to divinity or be reborn into another mortal body remains to be known. By now I had a back up plan laid out, I just needed to make certain that those involved would do as I hopped they would. I closed my eyes.

"Prince Hephaestus, grandfather, brother, please hear me." I prayed to him out loud. "I ask you to come to me when you are able, I must have words with you."

It was ten minutes later when the smith god appeared, his brown hair the same color as his mother Hera's, he had her gray-blue eyes as well, but his father Zeus' face. I stood and curtsied to him to show my respect.

"Sister," He greeted me. Since Ariston and I became engaged, Ariston's siblings have taken to calling me sister instead of granddaughter. Hephaestus held out his hand with a warm smile on his face, I placed my hand within his big hand and he kissed it. "How are you?" He asked.

"As well as I can be." I told him. "Shall we sit?" He nodded and sat down in an armchair, I sat on the couch that was near him.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about?" He asked, truly curious.

"A few months ago I was reading about Pandora and her Descendants," I told him. "I came across a note written by prince Apollo. It stated that the key ingredient to creating Pandora's box was a drop of her blood. He said that you have tried to create other boxes from her Descendants, but failed each time for unknown reasons."

"We know that Pandora was different," The smith god told me. "Unique in a way we do not understand. Apollo believes that there is some element, some sort of missing gene, that Pandora either failed to pass down, or has passed down but lies dormant within her Descendants. I have tried countless times to recreate the box, but each time it turns out as little more than a beautiful trinket, more fit for holding jewelry than containing a Shadow." I nodded, already knowing this.

"I want you to try and make a box with my blood." I told him. "It may be that I do not have this missing ingredient within me either, but it is worth a try." Hephaestus smiled to me.

"It is worth a try." He agreed. "It will take months for the box to be complete, then and only then will we know if it works." I nodded, thankful that he agreed to my idea. "If this works, it will give us the upper hand. But if you should die… there will be no one to operate the box if you do not become immortal." Hephaestus told me.

"I realize that, I have a plan." I assured him.

"What is this plan, if I may ask?" He asked.

"I am going to do whatever has to be done." I told him. "There will be another Descendant of Pandora to wield this box, this much I can promise you."

I saw in his eyes that he understood what I meant. Hephaestus called for Apollo, who appeared a few moments later. We told him of my plan, Apollo also agreed with my idea. The god drew some of my blood into a vile and gave it to Hephaestus.

"I do hope you are right about this." Hephaestus told me.

"As do I." I told him.

I sat for a while after my soon-to-be brothers left. I knew what I had to do next, but I had no idea how he would react. I took a deep breath before calling for Kallisto, she came with Aaron as I suspected she would.

"Could I speak to Aaron, alone?" I asked Kallisto after I greeted them both.

"Of course." She said. After kissing Aaron, she left the two of us alone.

"Is everything alright?" Aaron asked me.

"I might need your help with something." I told him. "It has to do with the future of the Worlds."

"Anything." He said right away. _I wonder if he will be so quick to promise that once I have told him what I want from him._

"You should sit down." I told him, he sat down on the silk couch and I sat next to him.

"Mera, what is this about?" Aaron asked.

"These last few days I have been thinking," I began. "I have come to the conclusion that I need to have a back up plan. I am the last Descendant of Pandora, and I have to face the possibility that I might be too late in finding Ariston, or that he will be… infected." I told Aaron, who still looked confused. "What I am about to ask of you is not easy to say. If something were to happen to me right now, Pandora's line would die with me, I cannot allow that to happen. If it should come to pass that we do not find Ariston, or if he is different… I am asking of you to conceive a child with me." He was clearly shocked, his mouth hung open and his eyes went wide as saucers.

"Mera…" He said. He did not know what to say.

"I know that you love Kallisto." I told him. "I am not asking you to marry me, just to be with me for one night, and perhaps a few nights after that, whatever it takes to get me pregnant. We are both Active Descendants and so there will be a great chance that the divine gene will be active within our child. I must also ask of you, that if something should happen to me, to raise our child with Kallisto."

"Mera," He said again, still in shock.

"I need you to promise me Aaron," I said to him. "If I cannot have a child with Ariston… there is not one else I trust to father this child except you. Please, this is not for me, this is for the fate of the Worlds. It may be that I am not the prophesized one, my child could be, our child. Promise me." I felt awful for demanding such a thing of him, but I had no other choice, no other man besides Ariston that I would trust enough to touch me in such a way.

Aaron was stone silent for a time, he looked away, clearly still trying to sort this out. It must have been a good five minutes later before he finally looked into my eyes.

"Can I have some time to think about this? A few days?" He asked.

"I cannot wait that long, I need to know that this part of my plan is in place." I told him. He was silent for a few moments more.

"I promise." He said then laughed once. "Five months ago I would have given anything to sleep with you." I smiled a bit.

"But now you will make the sacrifice?" I asked sarcastically and we laughed once together, but there was little humor within the sounds.

"How am I going to tell Kallisto?" He asked, shaking his head as he looked at his hands.

"We have not done anything yet," I reminded him. "It may be that this never comes to pass, but I cannot leave something like this to chance. I will tell Kallisto if you wish."

"No, I will tell her." Aaron said. "You have enough to deal with."

I took his hand in mine, the same hand that he broke when he tried to punch Ariston and ended up hitting the oak wall after he saw Ariston and I all over each other. Ariston was the one who put the splint on his hand, he knew that Aaron was a Descendant even before I did. Aaron had nothing but contempt for Ariston then, and Ariston was nothing but kind to him, as is his way.

A part of me wondered what it would be like to make love to Aaron, wondering if I would enjoy it, if he would. I want to have Ariston's children, not Aaron's. It is Ariston I desire… but a child must be born of my body, no matter the father. I sighed, I love Aaron, but it is a not a romantic type of love we share. I wondered if friendship would be enough to make the experience at least somewhat pleasurable for the both of us, many people spend a night or two together without even as much as that and find some amount of joy in it. I looked up at Aaron and he kissed my cheek then stood up from the couch, I let go of his hand.

"Thank you." I said to him, he nodded.

"Kallisto." He called his loves name and she appeared, I saw worry on her features. I knew that she had felt Aaron's emotions throughout our conversation, I wondered what she felt. I prayed that she would not be angry with me, or with Aaron for what I made him promise to do.

"My love." Kallisto greeted Aaron.

"Lets go." Aaron said as he wrapped his arms around Kallisto and looked down into her sky blue eyes.

"I will see you tomorrow." Kallisto said to me.

"Tomorrow." I said, and with that she and Aaron left.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So? What do you think? You know how I love reviews, they keep me writing;)<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Yes, today the 22nd is indeed my nineteenth birthday and to celebrate it I have decided to post a brand new chapter! I hope you enjoy it! And if you go to my fan page on Facebook tonight or tomorrow I will have uploaded photos from my birthday party tonight! I am having this HUGE cake made for me that I designed, it is going to be amazing and I cannot wait to share it with you all:)  
><strong>

**Love Jasmine**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Kallisto's Point Of View**

"A child?" I asked. "You promised to have a child with her?"

"Yes." He said, pacing the room as I sat on our bed. _At least he is man enough to admit the truth and not wait until Mera is carrying his child to tell me._

"Do you want her?" I asked him. "I suppose I cannot expect you to go the rest of forever only having known the body of one woman."

"It is not like that." He told me, sinking to his knees in front of me and taking my face between his hands as I looked into his sage green eyes. "You feel my emotions. What do you feel?" I was silent, all I felt was his devotion and love for me. "Only you are there. You are what fills me, you are all I need, all I desire. If this does come to be, then it will be what it is, two friends creating a child together, nothing more."

"Sex can change things." I told him. "Suddenly a friendship can become so much more." I feared losing him and he knew it. He shook his head with a soft smile on his lips.

"Kallisto," He said softly. "I love you, you will never lose me. I do not know what else I can say or do to make you believe that. It may be that I never touch Mera, that she is destined to only have your father's children, I would be glad if that is the case. But if Mera and I are together for a night or two, even if by some stroke of fate we develop feelings beyond friendship for each other again, I will never be with her like that, she is not meant for me, you are. I suppose you are just going to have to trust me on this."

"I do trust you Aaron." I told him. placing my hand on his neck. "I just worry."

"You are the one I want to marry, and the only children I want to have are yours." He told me, I smiled and nodded. Aaron leaned in and met my lips in a tender kiss.

We did not make love that night, we simply slept in each others arms. The next morning we bathed and dressed. I wore a simple white gown and Aaron wore white dress pants with a silver shirt. We went to find Mera soon after. She was sitting on a couch in the living room that connected our apartments.

"Good morning." Aaron greeted her.

"Good morning." She said to Aaron, though looking at me also. I was silent and so was she after that.

"I am, um, going to see where Ennina is." Aaron said, walking off and leaving Mera and I alone.

"Are you angry with me?" Mera asked, I saw how this thought worried her. She feared that I would hate her for what she asked of Aaron. I gave her slight smile.

"I cannot say that I like the idea much… but no, I am not angry with you for asking Aaron, or with him for promising. I would have done the same thing in your situation." I told Mera in all honesty.

How could I be angry given the situation she has found herself in? Mera is the last of her kind, the last Descendant of Pandora, and she knows she has to have a child in order to secure the future of the gods and mortals alike. The god she loves has been taken and so she is left with few options to father the child. I cannot truly blame her for choosing Aaron, he will be a great father.

"Do you still love Aaron?" I asked Mera. I knew Aaron's feelings towards Mera, but I was uncertain of her feelings towards him.

"Not like that," She told me. "I may love Aaron dearly, but I have not been in love with him for a long time. And Aaron does not love me as he loves you, he never did. You of all people should know that, you have a line into his emotions after all." She said and I smiled a bit. "I will not take him from you, all I want is a child to insure that Pandora's line does not end with me. And this may not even come to pass. It is merely a contingency plan." I nodded. "Did Aaron tell you the rest?" I nodded again and smiled.

"If something should happen to you, I will be honored to raise your child with Aaron." I told her and could see her relief. "She or he will always know of you, of all that you have done and how much you love them." Mera walked up to me and hugged me and I held her.

"Thank you," She whispered. "That means the world to me."

Aaron walked in with Ennina and Cronus a few minutes later as Mera and I sat on a sofa talking. Mera and I rose and curtsied to the royal couple. Here in the home of the Japanese gods, Ennina is a queen. She is a queen in every faction except her own, but she has always seemed patient enough for that.

It was impossible not to respect this goddess. I was sure that Mera still found it odd that Ennina has six husbands, I knew that Aaron could not understand it. I asked Ennina about it once and she explained it to me like this. She is the linchpin. Before her, the Five Factions kept to themselves. Then she came along and the kings fell so deeply in love with her and she with them. She did not just marry these gods for power and position, she married them because she cannot imagine ever living without them. It is their love for Ennina that has united the kings of the gods, and if we win this war, the victory will be due to Ennina as much as it will be due to Mera.

"Where do we go from here?" Mera asked Ennina after we all greeted each other.

Ennina closed her eyes for a moment then opened them, it was just a moment longer than blinking would have taken. Ennina, in all her power, is connected to the Moirae, she can see and feel where a path will lead, but she can only see so far ahead. When things are uncertain, when decisions have yet to be made, the way becomes less clear to her.

"America." Ennina said. "Los Angeles."

"We could stay with my parents in Pescadero." Mera offered. "I am sure they would not mind."

"That is a good idea." Ennina told Mera. "Here, wear this." Ennina handed a jade dragon bracelet to Mera. It was exquisitely carved, each scale in the green stone carved delicately. The bracelet opened on a hinge and fit her wrist perfectly. So long as she wears it, her essence will be hidden even from the gods. The only exception to that rule is my father, her soul mate.

* * *

><p><strong>Mera's Point Of View<strong>

I was thankful that Ennina agreed to stay with my parents. When Ariston disappeared I had Ennina bring me home for a few days, I cried as my parents and grandmother held me. I have not seen them in weeks since then though.

Ennina teleported us right outside the front of my house and I walked up and opened the door with Kallisto, Aaron, Ennina and Cronus following me inside.

"Mom." I called and heard a dish break as it fell to the floor.

"Mera?" My mother called as she came out of the kitchen.

Seeing my mother made me smile. She was dressed in jeans and a button down blouse. Since the day I was born I have looked like my mother. We have the same golden blond wavy hair, the same violet eyes and except for a detail here and there, we have the same face. We rushed to each other and I ran into my mothers waiting arms.

"He is still alive." I told my mother. "Ariston is still alive." My mother smiled.

"Thank god." She said. "Is he home?" Tears came to my eyes as I shook my head.

"Mera." I turned to see my fathers mother, my grandmother Marie, standing by Ennina.

She wore a knee length dress that fit her well, even at seventy-four years old, her body is still fit and strong and she is still beautiful. Her silver hair was put up in a clip as always and her hazel eye smiled warmly to me. I went to her and hugged her.

"I will call your father," My mother said. "He is out shopping."

I looked into my grandmother's eyes as she laid her hand on my cheek. My parents will never understand what it is to be an Active Descendent, but Marie Vandenberg knew first hand. She was fifteen years old when she was recruited into the army by none other than my fiancé Ariston. She served in the army for fifteen years, that was where she met my grandfather Nathan Vandenberg. After that, she came back to earth and made a home here in Pescadero, California with her husband and gave him two children, my father George and my uncle James. But it was through my mothers line that I am descended from Pandora.

"How are you?" My grandmother asked.

"As well as I can be." I told her, she nodded and kissed my cheek.

"George, Mera is here, Ariston is alive…" My mother said. "See you soon, I love you too." She hung up the phone and I looked at her. She smiled a bit to me. "He will be home in ten minutes." I nodded.

"Why don't you come and sit down." My grandmother said to us all and we followed her into the living room where we all found seats.

We all talked for a few minutes before I heard my father's car coming down the driveway. I got up and ran outside just as my father was getting out of the car, he ran to me and held me close.

"Mera," He said, holding me close. "Ariston is alive?" He asked with a smile. He had taken a liking to Ariston before he disappeared.

"Yes, but he is still being held captive." I told him. "They are hurting him so badly dad." Tears began to roll down my cheeks.

"Tell me everything." He said as he ushered me inside again and we all sat down, my father sitting on the arm of the couch by my mother since there was no other seat left.

I told them as much as I could, I told them about my speech and going to the homes of the gods. I told them about my connecting to Ariston.

"Is there any way we can help?" My father asked.

"Marie?" Ennina said. "Do you still have any of your old contacts?"

"What kind of contact are you looking for, your grace?" My grandmother asked.

"Someone to look into things in Los Angeles." Ennina told her.

"I will see what I can do." Marie said as she rose from her seat and left the room.

Ennina had told me that we would need humans to help us search as well. If a god were to go around asking questions, the Shadows would know something was amiss, because they would be unable to feel the god's essence while he or she is wearing jade. It is safer in some ways to have mortals look into things, they are not suspected as much since the Nameless One does not think highly of the intelligence of humans.

After making a few calls, my grandmother Marie came back in with a piece of paper and handed it to Ennina.

"This is the man you want to talk to," Marie told the princess. "My contact says that he has been working for the past ten years as a private investigator, he is the best in his field."

"Thank your Marie." Ennina said, Marie bowed her head.

"You are welcome your grace." Marie replied.

* * *

><p><strong>P.I John Alexander's Point Of View<strong>

The day began like any other, by getting ready for work and kissing my beautiful pregnant wife goodbye after breakfast. It would only be a few weeks more before I hold my son, my first born, in my arms after all theses years of trying for a baby.

"I love you Katie." I said to her as I held her, careful not to hold her too tightly because of the baby between us.

"I love you too John," She replied. "Take care of yourself."

"Don't I always?" I asked her with a teasing smile, she rolled her eyes and kissed me once more.

I looked over my beautiful wife. She is positively glowing. Her caramel hair just reached her shoulders, it used to be longer before she got it cut last week. Her forest green eyes were filled with a love that still to this day amazes me. _There is no question about it, I am one damn lucky man._

I kissed Katie once more before leaving. I got into my car and drove to the police station, which was a half hour away and not in the best of neighborhoods. I am not a cop of course, I wanted to be one once but I failed the test so I became a private eye instead.

The police department lets me have an office so long as I help out with a case every now and then. I swear I do more work than the rest of the department put together, whenever they get a hard case they always say "Give it to Alexander." And that seems to be happening more and more these days. Something just isn't right, we can all feel it. The crimes are getting worse and more violent by the day, it is like the devil just suddenly decided to run wild.

But with all the work I do, Katie and I are barely making ends meat. I may be good at what I do, but it does not seem to make people pay me any more money. Katie has suggested that I raise my rates, but with a baby on the way, I did not want to take the risk of losing what business I have. So I keep doing this day in and day out, praying for some kind of a miracle.

I got out of my car and locked it before walking inside, saying hello to the officers I know on my way in.

"Mornin' John." Greeted Ronda, the woman who always works the desk.

"Morning." I greeted her as I took a donut out of the box on the desk.

"You have some new customers." She informed me with a smile.

"Really?" I asked with a smile.

"Mm-hum," She said. "And rich ones too by the looks of those chicks."

"Thanks." I said.

I ate my donut, wondering if I was a cliché, as I walked up the stairs to my office. I stopped outside of the frosted glass door that read **John Alexander, Private Investigator** in black letters, and wiped the powder off my hands before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

I was not expecting the two women who sat in the vinyl chairs in front of my desk, I was in a state of shock for a moment. They were both blond, only one's hair was pale blond and very curly, while the other's hair was the color of pure gold and had waves in it. Both of the women turned their heads to look at me at the same time. They were drop dead gorgeous. They both had the kind of faces that you would see on statues in museums, though they were different from each other. Another difference between them was that the one with the pale blond hair had blue eyes, and the one with the gold hair had eyes a color I had never seen before, a vibrant of mixture of purple and blue. They looked to be almost the same age, though if I was to guess, I would say that the one with the pale blond hair was a few years older.

I smiled to them and just like that came out of my shock. They may be stunningly beautiful, but I am a married man and I do not think anything could be more beautiful than my Katie pregnant with our son. But there was something else about these women, there was a shared sadness in their eyes even though it did not show on their faces.

"Good morning ladies." I greeted them. "I am John Alexander." I introduced myself, holding out my hand to the woman that was closest to me with the pale blond hair.

"Kallisto Crete." The woman introduced herself and shook my hand, her hand was a little too warm, I wondered if she was getting a fever. I held my hand out to the other woman next.

"Mera Vandenberg." She introduced herself.

Even though they did not dress extravagantly, it was easy to tell they were rich from the engagement ring on Mera's ring finger. The purple stone in the center alone must have been worth more than my house and car put together.

"What may I help you ladies with?" I asked them as I sat down at my desk. They looked at each other and Ms. Vandenberg nodded to Ms. Crete.

"My father is missing." Ms. Crete stated. "We heard you are the man to talk to."

"You heard right. What is his name?" I asked, opening my notepad and taking out a pen to jaunt things down.

"Ariston Crete." She stated.

"How long has he been missing?" I asked.

"36 days." She told me.

"Have you heard anything from him?" I asked. I needed to know if Ariston was alive.

"Mera spoke to him five nights ago," Ms. Crete informed me. "He is still alive, but only just barely."

"Where was he last seen?" I asked.

"Siena, Italy." Ms. Crete stated. That was curious.

"What makes you think he will be here then?" I asked.

"We have information that says that this is a place to look, or begin looking at least." Ms. Crete said. I nodded.

"What about his appearance?" I asked.

"He is 6'3," Ms. Vandenberg spoke up for the first time since she introduced herself. A half smile showed and she seemed almost in a daze as she spoke. "230 pounds, with a great build, sky blue eyes, cinnamon skin and a crooked smile." She handed me a photo of him, he was a good-looking man.

"And your relation to him?" I asked her, already guessing where the ring came from.

"I am his fiancé." Ms. Vandenberg confirmed my thought with pride, though a deep sadness was also hidden within her voice. One thing was for certain, she loves him, that much was clear by the way she spoke of him.

"Age?" I asked.

"He is forty-two." Ms. Vandenberg answered. The man in the photo did not did not look a day past thirty-five and that was pushing it, but given the fact that he has a grown daughter, I took Ms. Vandenberg at her word. "Tell me John, do you have a family?" She asked, I smiled.

"A wife, she is eight months pregnant." I told them.

"Then stay out of this," Ms. Vandenberg said, the half smile gone from her face. She was warning me. "They will track you down and kill you if they find out what you are doing, we can only offer so much protection." She told me.

"I took this job because I want to help people," I told her. "Even at the cost of my own life. I am good at what I do, I know who to talk to and who to steer clear of. I thank you for the warning, but I will help you if you will allow me to."

"And your wife? Are you willing to risk her as well?" Ms. Vandenberg asked, her voice shaking. "And your child?"

"Mother." Ms. Crete said to Ms. Vandenberg, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Is that a threat?" I asked.

"It is a warning," Ms. Vandenberg stated, her breathing becoming more erratic. "You do not want to be involved with this if you have a family, trust me. You cannot begin to understand what you will be dealing with. This… man, the one who took my fiancé, he murdered my grandmother, and her mother before her and not to mention countless others. If you are truly going to attempt to help us in this, then I hope for your sake and the sake of your family that you are indeed as good as they say." It took a minute for me to compose myself. It is no wonder she is so worried. The man she loves has been taken by a murderer, one who has killed her family.

"I realize you don't know me," I told Ms. Vandenberg. "But I am not the sort of man to walk away when someone has need of me, and you both obviously do. As long as you give me what information I need, I swear to you that I will do everything in my ability to bring you fiancé home to you." Mera gave a weak smile at that before opening up her purse and placing a large stack of bills on my desk that made my eyes go wide.

"Will this cover your fees?" Mera asked. I nodded. _And pay my bills for the next ten years, _I thought to myself.

"You do not need to give me all of this up front," I told her. "You can wait until I find something."

"There is much to be found and you may need to travel." Mera said. "My fiancé is not the only one missing."

"How many people are missing in this?" I asked, wanting to know what I was getting myself into.

"Thousands." She told me to my shock. "Anything you find that is… out of the ordinary in any way, you are to call me first before you report it to the police." She placed a phone on the desk.

"My number is already programed into the phone." She said. "Only call me on this phone, you are not to call me on another number and you are not to use this phone for any other reason."

"I understand." I told them. "I must ask about your connection to your fiancé's kidnapper."

"What makes you think there is a connection?" Ms. Vandenberg asked.

"You just told me that he killed your grandmother and her mother before her." I stated. "Why would he come after your family like that? He must have a motive." Ms. Crete and Ms. Vandenberg exchanged a look.

"He has targeted my family for more years than I can count." Ms. Vandenberg told me. "All I can tell you is that my ancestors have been fighting against him and his kind for generations, and everyone who has fought against him has died."

"Ms. Vandenberg," I said softly as I came to somewhat understand what she was saying. "Are you in danger?"

"I am on his list if that is what you are asking." She replied with no fear in her voice. "But I have more than enough protection and I can take care of myself better than most."

"What are you not saying?" I asked her, I could tell she was keeping something from me. To my surprise she smiled a bit.

"You are as good as they say." She told me. "All I can tell you is that nothing is a simple as it seems. Be cautious Mr. Alexander. If you find yourself in trouble, call me first. My family will be able to help you far more than any cop. Thank you for your time." Ms. Vandenberg said to me.

I stood when they got up from their chairs and shook both of their hands before they walked out the door. I thought over the conversation and read over my notes again. There was more to this case, that much I knew. Those women are keeping something from me, something that could help me find Ariston Crete, that means that whatever secrets they have must be of great importance to them. _Why do I get the feeling that this is the kind of case that will keep me up at night?_

I looked at the money and counted it, still not believing my luck. I called Katie to let her know that our money problems were over, that we could pay our bills off and even put something away for our sons college fund, which was as low as it could be at the moment. Then I picked up the phone and began making calls to every contact I have. I will find Ariston Crete and I will also find as many of those others that are missing as I can.

* * *

><p><strong>Mera's Point Of View<strong>

I laid in my bed in the dark, not able to sleep. It has been a week since Kallisto and I talked to John Alexander and except for a call everyday to tell me that he was still searching, there has been nothing. I closed my eyes and reached out with my soul, focusing on a powerful memory.

_Mera, I thought I asked you not to come back here_, Ariston thought to me.

I smiled feeling him, he was a bit weaker than he had been when I reconnected with him again almost two weeks ago, but I could feel how feeling me within his mind and body uplifted his spirit. I thanked the Moirae that he did not have a Shadow within him, yet.

_I had to feel you, forgive me,_ I thought in reply.

_There is nothing to forgive._ He said, a smile gracing his lips_. I have missed you my Mera._

_And I you my Ariston,_ I told him. _I do not think I can tell you how much I miss you every moment of every day. I love you so very much._

_I love you,_ he replied.

_It will not be long now,_ I promised him. _We are,_

_Don't_, he cut me off suddenly. _I cannot know what you are doing or where you are. If I know, then they will know if they ever succeed in bonding a Shadow to my soul._

_Why doesn't it work on you?_ I asked him.

_I do not know, and neither do they,_ Ariston told me. _That is the only reason I am still alive. I am the first one that his Shadows are not able to bond with. _I felt a deep sadness within him. _Mera, you must know that I tried, I tried with all my might to free myself of this place, to return to you… but I was not strong enough._

_What happened?_ I asked.

_A few of my siblings and I plotted an escape,_ he told me. _We almost made it free when they caught us… they killed Miranda, my sister, they made me watch. I killed twenty of them after that, but I could not save her, I was too weak. So they brought me back to this cell._

Tears ran down my cheeks at his words.

_Oh my Ariston,_ I thought to him. _I am so sorry, they will pay, I swear that to you. _He nodded. _I wish I could hold you, comfort you._

_Just feeling your presence is enough to soothe me,_ he told me and I smiled a bit. _They will pay, that much is for certain._

_Is there nothing else you can tell me? Nothing that will lead me to you?_ I asked.

_Nothing_, he answered.

_Would you tell me if there was?_ I asked him.

_I would not want you to risk yourself_, he thought. _Not for me. But I cannot let you live like you are now, I know that you cannot bear to lose me, I feel that within you. So yes, I would tell you._

_I am glad to know that,_ I told him.

_What month is it?_ He asked.

_It is the middle of March_, I told him.

_Nature will be returning soon,_ he said to me_. The leaves will be on the trees, the grass will be green._

_The grass already is green in California,_ I told him before I realized that I just did what he asked me not to do, I told him where I am. _Forgive me._

_It is alright my love._ He thought to me. _Would you do something for me? _He asked.

_Anything_, I told him.

_Go and look in a mirror, I long to see your face,_ he asked.

I opened my eyes and got out of bed, I could still feel him within my soul. I turned a light on and went to my dressing and sat down and looked into the mirror. I could feel tears in Ariston's eyes, in my eyes, as he look at me. I gave him control of my eyes and body. He looked over my face, my lightly tanned skin, my full lips and violet eyes which were surrounded by long golden eyelashes. He looked at my flowing golden blond wavy hair, which was in a bit of disarray. In his eyes, he had never seen a sight so beautiful, it warmed him to look upon me.

_You are so beautiful,_ he told me.

He raised my hand and caressed my face, I closed my eyes as tears filled them, it felt like his touch even though it was my hand. He traced the shape of my lips as he brought my other arm around my waist. He ran my hand through my hair gently, my heart was beating faster. It was the first time I have cared about my heartbeat in a long time, I had almost forgotten how good his touch feels. He ran my hands over my body and I leaned back in the chair, enjoying the sweet sensation. I could not help the moan that left my lips, it felt too good.

_Ariston,_ I whispered his name in my mind.

My hands stopped exploring my body and instead came to rest around my middle. It was his way of holding me.

_I wish I had the strength for more_, he thought to me.

_As do I,_ I thought to him. _Please, let me connect to you like this every day. I will go when you ask me to, just please… _I begged him.

_Aright,_ he thought to me and my smile grew. _Will you do something else for me now?_

_Anything, _I told him again.

_Go outside and walk through the grass barefoot and look up at the stars?_ He asked. _I want to see and feel nature again through you, I have been too long in this cold cell._

_Of course, _I thought to him.

I opened my eyes and I could still feel him. I walked downstairs in my nightgown and walked out into the cool night air. I felt Ariston smile at the feeling of the breeze on my skin. I walked onto the grass then laid down, the dew made the back of my nightgown wet but I did not care. I looked up at the stars, it was a clear night and here in the country you can see them all. Not to mention that with my enhanced sight, I could even see a planet or two clearly.

"Can you see them?" I asked out loud.

"Yes." The word came out of my lips, but it was Ariston saying it. "They are beautiful."

"Soon we will be looking out at them together." I told him.

"Soon." He agreed. "I love you my Mera."

"I love you my Ariston." I told him.

I stayed up the rest of the night with him. I did not remember falling asleep, but I woke up to a horse sniffing my face. I opened my eyes to see her black nose.

"Luna!" I cried as I sat up and through my arms around her. She did not pull her head away, she leaned into me. "I felt him Luna, I was with Ariston last night, and it was oh so sweet." I told her, she whinnied quietly and nuzzled me softly. I felt another kind of completeness now that I was with my horse again.

I let go of her face and pulled back to get a better look at my mare where she stood above me. With her trim muscular black body, her silver mane flowing beautifully and her blue eyes that saw into my soul, she was beyond beautiful. I will always be thankful to Poseidon for giving me her as a gift. As I looked around, I came to realize that the sun was just beginning to rise and that someone had laid a blanket over me. I yawned, I was still so tired, Luna must have known that because she laid her body right down next to me. I smiled and laid my head on her neck, closing my eyes as I curled up next to her. I soon fell into a peaceful sleep while listening to the rhythmic sound of her breathing.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, Luna was still there watching over me. I sat up and stretched then thought over all that happened last night. I placed my hand on my neck and closed my eyes, trying to pretend it was Ariston touching my neck as he had last night, but I could not feel him anymore. I sighed and got to my feet, taking the blanket that had been laid over me in the night and folding it. Luna got to her feet as well, shaking her coat. I stroked her face lovingly.<p>

"I will come back out later," I told her. "I need to tell them what I learned last night." The mare nodded her head and I wrapped my arms around her neck. "I am glad you are here with me." I told her, I could feel that she was glad to be here with me as well.

I went inside and then upstairs. I showered and then called to Tianna to check to see if I had any ticks, which thankfully I did not. After drying off, I dressed in jeans and a tank top with one of Ariston's shirts on top, which I left unbuttoned. I brushed my hair and smelled Ariston's shirt once more before walking downstairs to see that everyone was eating lunch.

"Good morning Mera." My mortal and immortal family greeted me with smiles.

"Thank you for bringing Luna, which ever of you did that." I said.

"That would be me, mother." Kallisto said. It made me smile to hear Kallisto call me mother.

"Thank you daughter." I said, kissing her cheek before sitting down in the chair next to hers.

"There is much I must tell you all." I told them. "I connected to Ariston again last night. He stayed with me for most of the night, that was why I went outside, he wanted to see the stars and feel the grass through me."

"How is he?" Kallisto was the first to ask as always.

"He is the same, although he seemed stronger after being connected with me." I told her.

"I wish he would talk to me." Kallisto said. I knew that Ariston was hesitant about connecting to anyone for fear of leading the Shadow's to those he loves.

"When I connect to him next, you can be there." I told her. "Then you can talk to him through me." Kallisto threw her arms around me.

"Thank you mother." She said. We hugged for a moment before letting go.

"There is more." I told them, my voice grave. "Miranda is dead." I told them and I saw their spirits fall.

"How?" Cronus asked.

"Ariston and a few of his siblings planned an escape," I told him. "They were caught. They made Ariston watch as they killed her." Ennina closed her eyes and everyone at the table was silent for a moment.

"Is there anything else?" Ennina asked. "Did anything else happen while you were connected to him?" I blushed a bit.

"That," I said. "Is for me to know." Ennina smiled to me.

I sat there for a while more before rising from my chair.

"I need some time to think." I told them. "I am going to ride Luna."

"I will accompany you." Ennina said.

"No, I need to be by myself." I told them. They looked at each other then back to me. "This is my home town, I will be fine."

"Eat something first." Ennina said.

"I am not hungry." I told her, she gave me a look that told me I had no choice in the matter. I sighed and sat down as Ennina made me a plate.

"You are going to find him," My father said to me. "I know it." I smiled to him.

"I will not stop until I do." I told him, he nodded.

I made myself eat, realizing only then that I was indeed hungry. I do not think I know when I am hungry anymore, food is of little importance to me with everything else that is going on. After finishing off three plates of breakfast, Descendants have much higher metabolisms that mortals, I wiped my mouth and rose from my chair.

"I will return later." I told them.

"Alright, call if you need us." Cronus told me. I nodded and slid on my coat. Even though I would not notice the cold air, I knew I would stick out like a sore thumb if I was walking around in a sleeveless shirt in 45 degree weather.

The cool march air turned colder as I walked to Luna and swung onto her back. I did not need a bridle or saddle to ride her.

"Lets go." I told her with tears in my eyes and we cantered off towards the rolling hills.

The wind whipped my tears into my hair, there was nothing I could do about my tears. I cried for everything, for the Ariston who is still missing, for his sister Miranda that I never truly got to know, for all the missing and not just those of my family. I cried for everyone who has ever lost a loved one in anyway, no one should have to go through this. The only thing holding me together is knowing that Ariston is still alive, that he is out there. _He needs me, I cannot give up, I will not give up._

Soon it began to snow. I knew that I was making that happen, I knew that the odd weather could attract the Shadows, but at that moment I could not find it in me to care. I almost welcomed the thought of a fight, _perhaps it would take my mind off of things._

We rode for hours like this, both Luna and I getting covered in snow. I could feel that she was not the least bit cold, she is an Alki after all, an ancient breed of the first of horses.

I came to a walk an hour or so later when I spotted a park. A few children laughed and played on the slide and in the snow. I slid off of Luna's back and told her that she could go where she liked, and that I would call her when I was ready to go.

I went and sat down on a swing, watching the children in all their innocence and beauty as they ran around and tried to catch the large the snowflakes that were falling with their tongues, it made me smile. _This is what we are fighting for, for their futures, for their safety. They are the future._ I stayed at the park for hours, and as the day grew cooler, the parents brought their children home, leaving me to my solitude.

"Ariston." I whispered. _I should have stopped him, this is entirely my fault._

I began to cry and I gripped onto the chains of the swings as I did so, I was crumbling and I was grateful no one was around to witness it, or at least I thought no one was around.

"A woman as beautiful as you should not be crying." Said a voice I did not know, his tone was kind.

I looked up in shock, I was more than surprised to see the man standing five feet from me. I did not hear his coming, I had thought I was alone. He was good looking I supposed, he seemed to look somewhat like Ariston except for his pale skin and pale blue eyes. _It is just my mind that is seeing Ariston in this strangers face,_ I knew that much, yet still… there was something in the line of his jaw, the shape of his eyes, the fullness of his lips, that eerily reminded me of Ariston. He even had short black curly hair. I wiped my tears away, sitting up a bit straighter.

"Who are you?" I asked, almost demanded. I was not in the mood to play games.

"Jason Gray." He introduced himself, not at all bothered by my tone, holding his hand out for mine.

"Mera." I introduced myself, and shook his hand. His skin was as smooth and hard as a gods, but not as warm.

"Mera," He repeated my name with a smile as he sat down on the swing next to mine. "It is nice to meet you." He said, I nodded then he chuckled as he looked at the jade dragon bracelet on my wrist. "We match." He said, showing me his green jade dragon ring that sat on his pinky. _So he is an immortal._

"What are you?" I asked him.

"Just an immortal who is wondering why a beautiful woman is in so much pain." He answered. I saw worry in his eyes, I looked away.

"My fiancé is gone." I said as I looked down at my engagement ring.

"Cold feet?" Jason asked, partly joking. I glared at him.

"For your information, he has been kidnapped by the Nameless One." I stated, my tone dark. The smile left his face.

"I am sorry to hear that." He sounded sincere in that at least. "Mera? Are you the one they are calling Daughter of Pandora?" He asked.

"I am." I admitted.

"It is an honor my lady." He said. He kept staring at me. I looked away, I learned long ago that I cannot stop men from looking at me, it still made me uncomfortable at times though.

"I have heard rumors about what the Nameless One is doing to the ones he captures." Jason told me, his voice almost warning me. "Those that are taken do not return as they once were, if they are returned at all. Being who you are, you would be safer if you gave up your search."

"Nothing on heaven or earth will make me do that!" I snapped at him. "Even if Ariston has darkness within him when he returns, it will not change how I feel about him. I will help him through it, it is not impossible to still be a good person with that inside of you. Zeus has his fathers darkness within him and yet look at the god and king he is." My voice was softer by now. "Not that it is any of your concern, but this god, my fiancé, is everything to me. He is my other half, my soul mate, it is the kind of love that cannot be explained in words or matched by anything. If you loved someone like that, would you give up? Would you let go?" I asked Jason. He shook his head as he looked into my eyes.

"Never." He said softly.

"Then you understand why I refuse to give up." I stated. "I cannot live without him." Jason and I sat in silence for a few minutes before I stood.

"I should be going." I told him.

"Not on my account I hope." He said with a slight smile, it seemed like it was all he could do to stop himself from smiling. This made me smile a bit, but it was only half a smile.

"Partly." I admitted and he laughed and shook his head, then looked into my eyes again as he stood up from the swing and came to stand a little too close for my comfort. He was taller than me I found.

"I have eyes everywhere Mera," He said softly to me. "If I find out anything I will let you know."

"My thanks." I said as I took a step back. He was not the first to offer his help, and I was not about to turn down any help I could get in finding the god I love and the others that are missing.

I turned around and walked away, but could not help glancing back before I left the park. Jason was still watching me with a smile, he waved to me and I gave a nod before walking away. I called to Luna in my mind and she came galloping over the snowy hill a few moments later. I swung onto her back once again and we galloped off towards home.

The snow was easily 6" deep by the time we reached Main Street. It took work, but I made the snow stop, if it got any higher it would be international news I did not doubt. _Nothing like saying 'Hello Shadow's, here I am!'_

I kept thinking over the conversation I had with Jason Gray as I rode Luna home. There was something about him, not a good something but not exactly a bad something either, but whatever it was, it had me a bit on edge.

I brought Luna to the barn when I got back and brushed her then toweled her down with a cloud wool towel. I put a warm blanket on her out of habit. Luna told me that she did not need one to stay warm, but I asked her to indulge me, that it would make me feel better if she wore one. She agreed.

It was a relief when I walked through my front door. I took off my wet coat and shoes, which snow still stuck to. I would have to change, my jeans were soaked from the snow.

"I am home." I called. "I am going to take a shower."

I went upstairs and into the only full bathroom in the house. I stripped out of my soaking wet clothing and got into the hot shower, it felt wonderful on my skin. After bathing, I went into my room and called to Tianna, asking her to bring me a silk pajama set. I thanked her and she left before I put on the silk cami and pants and slipped on my silk robe. Once I was dressed, I went downstairs and into my little cozy living room to see everyone on the couches gathered around the fire in the small hearth. Everyone smiled to me as I walked in.

"Snow?" Ennina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The children will love it, it rarely ever snows in Pescadero, never mind in March." I told her, she nodded.

"Ennina was just telling us about my mother Andrea." My mother told me with a smile, I smiled and sat next to her on the couch as Ennina continued with the stories.

After dinner, I sat down in front of the fireplace and read more about one of Pandora's Descendants named Claira Rogee. She was born during the French Renaissance in the year 1457, she died the day before she turned seventeen. Her biography read:

_Claira Rogee of France_

_Daughter of Ermes Francisco of Italy and his wife Claudia_

_Wife to Linoel Rogee of France_

_Mother to Lilaina and Lyza_

_Born March 31st 1457_

_Died March 30th 1474_

_Claira was born in Genoa, Italy during the Renaissance to a wealthy Christian family. She was six years old when she had her first vision, which was sent by the Moirae. Her parents indulged her when she was young, thinking that she was only pretending to know the future, but once they realized that she could indeed predict what was to happen, they became fearful. They were strictly religious and had been taught that only god could have the power to see the future. They punished her severely every time she spoke of what was to come, even when she so much as mentioned that she thought it would be a beautiful day. They thought they were doing what was best, they did not want their daughter taken by the church and condemned as a witch. From then on she kept her visions to herself, but created a secret language to write them down in._

_She was thirteen when she saw a vision that terrified her. The vision showed her that her father would die at the hands of his closest and greediest friend, a man by the name of Alberto Tandello who was in love with Claira's mother Claudia. Claira knew what it would mean, but she could not keep quiet. She warned her mother and father, but in return she was beaten for insolence and shipped off to Paris, France to be fostered by family friends from another highborn house. Her parents hoped that she would get over this nonsense with some training._

_When she reached Paris, she unknowingly befriended prince Apollo, who was disguised as her tutor. After a time she told him of her visions and he encouraged her to pursue her gifts, telling her that he saw visions as well._

_A month after she arrived in Paris, Claira received a letter from her mother, telling her that her father had been murdered. Claudia stated that she still did not believe that her daughters visions were true and to prove it, she was going to marry Alberto Tandello, the man Claira claimed had murdered her father._

_Her new stepfather believed in her visions though, he sent her a letter saying as much, although he claimed not to have harmed her father. Alberto ordered Claria to return to her home, saying that together they could do anything, nothing would be able to stop them as long as she had her visions. She knew it would not be as easy as just to say no to him, he coveted her gift. She told prince Apollo and with his help she went into hiding._

_Claira was fourteen when she met Linoel Rogee, a young aspiring artiest, and fell in love with him while she was still in hiding. Claira married Linoel just two months after she met him and nine months to the day after their wedding she gave birth their daughter Lilaina. A year after that she brought another daughter into this world, they named her Lyza._

_Lyza was two months old when Apollo revealed himself as the god he is and offered Claira a place in the army of Descendants upon Olympus. Claira declined, telling him that she wanted nothing more than to raise her children and be with her husband._

_The day before she turned seventeen, Claira was attacked by the Shadows. She fought them off as best she could, but except for her dream training she had no skills at self-defense._

_Her husband went mad when he found out that she was dead. He took her prophecies, of which there were thousands of pages, and began throwing them in the fireplace. He blamed the prophecies for his wife's death. Apollo only managed to save three pages out of all those thousands._

_Below are those of her prophecies that he saved. Many of which have already come true._

I read through them. They predicted with precision such events as the world wars, Hitler and his fall, Columbus finding America, the birth of George Washington and so many more. It was the one at the end of the last page that caught my attention.

_I walked through a cold room, ice surrounded me and filled my senses. A goddess, who could be none other than Pandora, stood in the center of the room holding her box. Words were whispered into my mind, words I feel oddly compelled to write down. "Beware Mera, he is close. You will not know him, but he will come to you in,_

The words ended there at the bottom of the page. I looked around, hoping for more, but unfortunately it was the last page, the next page had been burned with the rest it would seem. I was shocked, I read the words over and over again just to be sure.

"'He' who?" I asked aloud. It was so frustrating to have the rest of this prophecy missing. "Ennina!" I called to her.

"What is it?" Ennina asked, walking in with Cronus a moment later.

"She said my name." I told her, handing the goddess the papers in my hands. Ennina looked at them.

"Ah yes," She said. "Claira Rogee's prophecies. She was the Nostradamus of her day. It is a shame her husband burned the rest of her prophecies."

"Could she have been writing to me?" I asked. "Could Claira have written those words so that five hundred years later, I would read them?"

"Stranger things have happened." Ennina said, handing me the papers back as she and her husband sat on the love seat together.

"Who do you think she meant?" I asked, looking down at the papers. "Could she be talking about Ariston? Telling me that he is near so that I will not overlook some detail?"

"Perhaps." Ennina said. "I cannot be certain."

"Can't you just look into the future and see where he is?" I begged again.

"You do not know how much I wish it were that easy." Ennina told me. "I can only see so far ahead, then things become uncertain because I am either not supposed to know the outcome, or the Moirae have not yet put that future into the weave. I wish it were that simple, that I could just look and see, but unfortunately it does not work that way, not for me."

I sighed, wishing that something would be found, I was going crazy doing nothing. It was at that moment that my phone chose to ring, I looked at the caller ID, **John Alexander **it read. I sighed, _another report saying that he has found little and less and he is still looking._

"Hello." I answered the phone, my tone dull.

"Ms. Vandenberg, I have found something." John informed me and my heart leapt.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So? what do you think?<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: PLEASE READ.  
><strong>

**First of all, I changed the name of Zeus's mother to the titaness Theia, Cronus' sister and Ouranos' eldest daughter.**

**Secondly, I changed Nell's character in the rewrite of Beauty In Itself. If you would like to read what I wrote about her then go to the link on my profile page and follow it to the Blurb website. If you read the preview, Nell's 'modified' character is in the first few pages of the first chapter.**

**I am sorry this chapter took so long, I hope it was worth the wait! I would love to hear your thoughts on it;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Mera's Point Of View**

"I am going with you." I told Ennina as she looked over the schematics of the building on a large table under the black tent that was set up within the Los Angeles Port. Ennina wove her magic around it so that the area we needed was completely undetectable.

"Mera, this is not a practice session, there are real dangers in there. You have never faced a Shadow before." She told me. "Need I remind you again how important your life is?" She glanced at me, her sky blue eyes searching mine.

"If Kallisto is going, then so am I." I told her. "Ariston could be in there, I am not going to sit around and wait."

"Very well." Ennina said with a sigh. "Stay close to us." I nodded.

After receiving John Alexander's call, I met him at the Los Angeles Pier where he told me about strange happenings at the port in Los Angeles. There were reporting's of strange noises and dockworkers were going missing, especially the female ones. I thanked him for his work and handed him a few thousand dollars discreetly. He kept trying to tell me that I did not need to give him more money, but I handed it to him nonetheless and told him there was more where that came from if he kept working for me.

After telling everyone about the find, Cronus went to the port to look around and came back an hour later with his find. There was a warehouse on the water where the missing people were being held. Ennina conjured the schematics of the building and called in back up, which happened to be Aaron and I's old unit from the Army of Descendants. It was great to see my old friends again and meet my replacement, a young woman named Elaina Victoria, a Descendant of Zeus.

Once the battle plans were drawn up, Ennina, Cronus and Kallisto transported the fifteen of us to the Port once the sun went down and we have been waiting for the right time ever since.

"My queen," Said two of my fellow Descendants, Roger and John, as they walked up and Ennina turned to look at them. I looked and saw that they had John Alexander walking between them. "We found him snooping around."

John's brown hair was short and confusion was evident in his wintergreen eyes. He had a face that in some ways reminded me of my father, he was not a pretty boy by far, but he had rugged looks that worked for him.

"Ms. Vandenberg." John said to me in greeting, looking over my outfit.

I wore all black, so that I would be less noticeable in the night. It was something like a skintight jumpsuit that moved with my every movement, made of a mixture of neoprene and cloud silk, it was completely bullet proof and with the hood pulled over my head and hair and the glasses I would wear, my identity would be secure. All of my old until wore the same matching uniforms. The only thing that was not black was our Letters of Identification, or LID for short, on our right shoulder, which read **Α****Ω****ΣΔΡ** Alpha, Omega, Sigma, Delta, Rho in shimmering gold. I wore the same UID since they still considered me part of the unit.

"Mr. Alexander," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to stop you from doing something dangerous." He said. "I saw the look in your eyes."

"What should we do with him?" Roger asked Ennina.

"Leave him here." Ennina said.

"Yes my queen." They replied and let go of him before walking back out to their post.

"You should not be here." I told John.

"I had to be." He said. "You are just a girl, I do not want you to get hurt."

"I have not been just a girl for what seems like a very long time." I told him. _Come to think of it, I have never been just a girl. From the day I was born I have been trained, I am the last Descendant of Pandora, I am the last hope of the gods. _I looked to Ennina.

"Ennina, this is John Alexander, the private detective I hired. " I introduced them. "Mr. Alexander, this is Ennina, Ariston's sister and soon to be queen of the place I come from." John tried to bow, but looked a bit ridiculous.

"Rise." Ennina said with a laugh and he did. "My eldest son is named Alexander."

"It is a good name." He said. Ennina looked at him, obviously apprising him.

"You need not worry about our safety," Ennina said. "My family and I can handle ourselves."

"You are going to get yourselves killed." John said.

"Trust me John," Ennina said with a smile. "We can have this under control. This is not our first time doing something like this."

"No disrespect Ma'am, but you do not look like the type." John said.

I had to admit that even in her black uniform with her brown curls pulled behind her head and her blue eyes shining, she did seem like the type who could wipe the floor with the greatest fighters whom have ever lived. But if you truly looked into her sky blue eyes, the warrior within her was evident.

"I get that a lot." Ennina said to John. "Come at me."

"What?" He asked.

"Try and hit me." She said.

"Ma'am, that is not necessary," he tried to say.

"Come at me." She said slowly in a voice that no one could disobey.

He took a deep breath and raised his fists in a boxer's stance, I could see he was uncertain about this. He through a punch, I had to say that he was fast, but Ennina was faster, she dogged his fist with ease, much to his amazement. He punched again, a combo this time, and she skillfully dogged him again. The next time he threw a punch, Ennina blocked him, got a hold of his wrist, spun behind him, bringing his arm with her and locking it to his back as she kicked the back of his knee softly, making him go down on one knee with his arm twisted behind his back.

"Do you see?" She asked softly in his ear and he nodded, the pressure on his arm hurting him a bit.

Ennina let him go then stood before him with her hand held out and a friendly crooked smile on her face. He took her hand and she helped him to his feet. John looked at her in astonishment before he looked to me.

"You can do that?" He asked me.

"She trained me." I told him and he shook his head.

"I never would have guessed." He said in all honesty.

"Have you checked the perimeter?" Ennina asked Christopher, a Descendant of Zeus from my unit, when he walked in.

"Yes my queen." He said. "Three guards on the back door, two on the side, and five on the front."

"Innocents?" Ennina asked.

"Perhaps one or two out of twenty." He said, Ennina nodded and Cronus walked in.

"Stay close to Mera," Ennina said to Cronus. "Do not let her out of your sight."

"Yes my wife." Cronus replied.

"I can take care of myself." I told them.

"Mera if you are going in there then Cronus will be by your side the whole time." Ennina said. "This is my express command as queen and as Ariston's sister. He would never forgive me if I allowed any harm to come to you." She told me, I nodded. I respected her far too much to try and defy her order.

"Paula?" Ennina said.

"My queen?" Paula said with a curtsy as she walked up.

"Stay here with Mr. Alexander, see that he is safe and does not cause any trouble." Ennina said.

"You don't need to do that." John said. "I will go home."

"You are lying Mr. Alexander." Ennina said without missing a beat. "You would not leave, you would go in there to make certain that none of us got harmed, but in doing so you would put yourself in harms way. Although I admire the noble gesture, I do not need any more innocent lives in the crossfire. You will stay here with Paula." He nodded, knowing that he was in over his head and did not have a choice.

"What are you guys?" John asked. "Some kind of vigilantes? Mercenaries?"

"We are warriors." Ennina said. "Fighting for the future of humanity and the safety of our families." Then she turned to me. "Mera, the time is upon us." I nodded and with one last look at John Alexander I followed Ennina and Cronus outside of the tent.

Ennina went off to lead the main troop while Cronus came with me to lead the team that would infiltrate the rear. Kallisto would be leading the team through the side door. The plan was to hit them from all sides at once and take them by surprise. Before Cronus and I reached out destination he took hold of my arm and turned me to face him.

"Mera, the things you are going to see in there are not going to be pretty." Cronus warned me.

"I can handle it." I told him, he nodded.

"I will be right by your side." He said, I nodded with a slight smile. That was a comforting knowledge.

He let go of my arm and we continued walking. We met up with three Descendants from my unit. We checked our weapons, although I preferred my twin swords, I had to admire these adamantine handguns. Instead of bullets, they held tranquilizer darts that would knock an elephant out for an hour. The clip to the gun was designed to fit ten times as many darts as it appeared to be able to hold.

I had to admit that for all my talk, I was getting nervous. I had never done anything like this before. This was not like when I fought that low life to save myself and my close friend Margret from a mugging. That man had been alone, a heavy smoker and had a limp in his leg. This was another thing all together. I had no idea what we were about to fight, but I knew what could be in there.

I looked up at Cronus, he was looking ahead, studying the building. I took hold of his hand and held on tightly to it. His hand closed around mine automatically. Cronus turned his bright pale green eyes on me as I looked up at him. He seemed to understand my apprehension. He leaned in close and whispered into my ear comforting words.

"You can do this Mera," He said so softly, his hot breath washing across my ear with each word he spoke. "You were trained for this, you are meant for this. Close your eyes, tap into the ichor within you, bring forth all that you are." _In other words, release the warrior within me._

I closed my eyes and blocked out everything else for a moment in time. Within my mind came the memory of the first time this warrior within me took over. It had been on the first day of school last year. Just hours before I had met Ariston for the first time at the Stables and he was all I could think about. I sat next to Aaron on that bench, back when we were still together. When I stood up, I took one step and felt what I now know is a Shadow approaching. All of my training that I had been receiving through my dreams for the past seventeen years since my birth all came into play, and for a few seconds in time I went from a seventeen year old equestrian attending her last year of high school, to a warrior who had been trained to fight Shadows since her birth. Of course I never faced the Shadow that day, moments later I had felt a strong burst of light. A month later I found out that that light, my protector, was none other than Ariston, the god I intend to marry.

But now my protector, my love, my future husband, my Ariston, has been kidnapped by the Nameless One and is being held somewhere and tortured. I shivered once at the thought of what they might be doing to him and opened my eyes, looking at Cronus who was watching me.

"I can't." I whispered.

"You can." He said to me. "For Ariston."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes again, focusing all my emotions into a single purpose as Ennina had taught me. I took everything I felt, my love for Ariston, my fear for him, my hatred of the Nameless One and his Shadows and every other emotion swirling around me and focused it. I felt the light begin to grow within me, I felt the warrior come forth as my hands grew hotter and my senses expanded. When I opened my eyes I was something more, a stronger being, the warrior I was always meant to be.

"Lets do this." I said, cocking my handgun.

It all happened so quickly that most of it seemed a blur. My small unit took out the guards at the rear entrance with ease, knocking them out with the tranq darts. Cronus went in first with me behind him, we were stealthy, quitter than a mouse. We took out three more men with ease, they did not even have time to call out before we tranqed them.

The rest was a blur of madness. All three teams converged on twenty men in a large room, most of which had women on their laps who looked like they wanted to be anywhere else but where they were. They were doing and making drugs, just about every kind you could imagine. We took them by surprise, but they got a few rounds off before we could tranq them all. Cronus pulled me out of the way just as a bullet zinged by where my head had been.

All in all, the whole fight seemed too easy and part of that was because there was not a single Shadow there, except for the ones in those low life's dark souls. But the raid was not in the least a waste of time. It turned out that these horrible men were not only growing and dealing drugs, they were trafficking women and girls. We found thirty of them shut up within a crate not far off. They were dirty, hungry and scared, and to my shock, one of the women was dead. The dead body was taken away and the women and girls were brought back where our base was set up and given hot food and drinks along with warm blankets. The men were put into a cell of Ennina's creation not far from our camp and guarded.

I walked around afterwards, looking at the women as they stuffed themselves with food. I could only imagine what these women had been through… I did not want to imagine. Ennina and Kallisto went around talking to the women, telling them all over and over again that they were safe. It took a while for it to sink in for them, but when it did, each one of them cried in relief. I would have talked to the women as well… but I did not know what to say. What do you say to someone who has gone through something like that?

Ennina walked up to me where I was sitting a while later and handed me a bowl of food. I shook my head.

"Please, eat." Ennina said.

"I cannot after what I have seen." I told her. She nodded in understanding.

"The men are soon to awaken. It is time you witnessed a judging." Ennina said and I nodded.

"Ladies." Ennina spoke up and everyone turned to her. "I know you have all been through hell and that is putting it mildly, but I can give each of you justice. If you would like to witness the judging of those men who held you captive and harmed you, then please, come with me."

Most of the women got to their feet, but there were a few who still looked too shaken to move, like something had died inside of them. My heart ached for them, I wished there was something I could do for them.

I followed Ennina along with the other women out to the prison they had set up.

"Awaken." Ennina said in a low voice and all of the men began to stir.

They looked around and when they saw Ennina and the others they began shouting, warning her to let them out. They were like caged animals, wild and vicious. Ennina only watched them, though I saw the women cower back.

"Silence!" Ennina said and suddenly, no sound came from them even though their lips moved furiously. Their voices were gone.

Ennina waited until they had calmed down before she spoke again.

"I know the evil within each of you." Ennina said. "I have seen it, I have experienced it, I have fought against it and won. But not everyone is so lucky as I have been, and by how you each turned out, I am guessing that you did not have the support that I had from those I love.

"None of you were born like this, you were not always evil, you were made this way, you accepted that darkness into your souls because it gave you a kind of freedom from the pain. At some point or another, you found that the best way to protect yourselves from being hurt was to hurt others first. I am truly sorry for everything that each of you have been through to become so hateful, to welcome a Shadow into your soul just for relief."

It was clear that before her, she did not see monsters, she saw men who have made the wrong choices in their lives because they were unloved, because they were hurt by those they trusted the most. _Only the unloved hate, the unloved and the unnatural._ Charlie Chaplin said those words in his famous speech at the end of his movie The Great Dictator, and they could not be more true.

"Everyone deserves redemption, to find peace." Ennina continued, her voice soft. "But some of you have committed crimes far too great and horrific for you to be allowed to continue on with the lives that you have been given."

"I am sure that none of you know who I am." Ennina said. "My name is Ennina, though if any of you know mythology, you will know me as Athena or Minerva. I am a mother, a wife, a sister, an aunt, a niece, a daughter, a goddess and a queen. You may not guess it, but I have been through more than most of you in the thousands of years that I have lived. I have witnessed the evil mortals are capable of, but I have also witnessed your goodness, your compassion and your love for one another. I and my family are working to bring that back to this race, to bring you peace and show you a better way. To show you the way things were and the way they can be again. Now, it is time that you are judged."

Ennina walked up to them where they clutched at the bars and looked each of them in the eyes in turn.

"Guilty." She said to the third man in the row and he suddenly dropped dead. "Guilty." She also pronounced the forth and fifth man, they also dropped dead, much to the shock of their companions.

"How is she doing that?" I asked Cronus, who stood beside me.

"She is shutting down their nervous systems," Cronus said in a low voice. "A human nervous system controls everything that happens in a human body, their organs stop working, their heart stops pumping and within moments their souls leave their bodies."

I went back to watching Ennina. She judged all fifty-one men, only twenty of them she allowed to live, the others died on the spot. The bodies inside the prison were teleported out, I could not have said where they went. Ennina looked at the remaining men, they were truly scared now.

"Each of you have a being of darkness within you known as a Shadow," Ennina said. "To purge you of this Shadow will be a pain beyond belief, but it will free you of your hate. But know that if you choose life, the purge will be the easy part. You will have to live with everything you have done and everything that has been done to you. So I give you each a choice, death and what awaits you in the pits of Tartarus or in Asphodel, or a new life if you survive the purge."

She looked at them and as they watched her there was an audible gasp as she began to glow a golden light, showing her truest form to these creatures of darkness. Her sky blue eyes shined through from her golden form, she was stunning, beautiful.

"Do you believe me now?" She asked them and the mute prisoners nodded in amazement. "Just as I am a being of light, what is inside of you is a being of darkness. While I and others of my kind heal, the Shadows bring pain and suffering. You may speak now."

"G…Goddess." One of the prisoners stuttered.

"What have you chosen? Death or the purge?" Ennina asked.

"Death." He said. "The things I have done cannot be forgiven, even by you."

"As you wish." She said. "May you find more peace in your next life."

"There will be a next life?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Once your soul is restored, once you have lived out your sentence in Tartarus. It is a hell of hells, worse than any prison you can imagine. Are you certain this is the path you wish to take?" Ennina asked.

"Yeah." He said and Ennina nodded.

"Prepare." Ennina spoke to my unit and they drew their bows, their arrows were adamantine, the white metal glowing faintly blue in the night. The spell of a Decimator was carved into each arrow, only a Decimator or the light within me can kill a Shadow.

Ennina looked down at the man she had spoken to and a moment later his body went limp, his eyes rolling back into his head as he fell dead to the ground. A moment later a dark mist began to rise from his body. I had seen a Shadow before, but the sight was still as terrifying. They were as tall as a man, their bodies made completely out of solid darkness. Instead of hands, three claws made of wisps of darkness grew from each arm. Their mouths could open up twice as large as normal and their teeth are like razors, like a piranha's teeth. But the worst part of them were their eyes that were somehow darker than they are, like black holes that promised to suck all light into them.

Before the creature even had the chance to stand, nine arrows went through it and it screamed in its awful voice as it became nothing more than ordinary darkness.

"Life, I choose life goddess!" Another man spoke. "I will do anything, just please let me live."

"The purge is more painful than you can imagine." Ennina warned and I shuttered once, remembering what it felt like when that Shadow tried to bond with Ariston's soul. There is no way to describe that pain. "You may not live through it. Are you certain this is what you want?"

"Yes, please." He begged. Ennina nodded.

A bright light surrounded the man and he disappeared from within the prison and appeared laying on the ground in front of Ennina. He looked up at her in shock.

"Stay still." She said to him as she placed her hands over him and his body began to hover off of the ground until the man was a foot from her hands as she stood.

"Light as a feather, stiff as a board." Cronus whispered and I smiled a bit at the joke.

Ennina closed her eyes and her hands began to glow, that light flowing within that man. His eyes went wide and his back arched in midair, he opened his lips to scream, but no words came out, he could not make a sound through the pain. I looked away, remembering all to well what it felt like when they had tried to bind a Shadow to Ariston's soul. Tear welled in my eyes when the man began to scream bloody murder, in that moment I felt a warm granite-like hand take mine. I clutched onto Cronus' hand and moved closer to his side.

Cronus turned me towards him and let go of my hand only to place both of his hands over my ears, blocking out the sound of that mans screams completely as I looked up into his eyes.

"It is alright." Cronus lips moved and I although I could not hear the words, I could read his lips easily enough.

It was a while more before Cronus finally removed his hands, and when he did, the screaming had stopped completely. After a moment I looked over to where Ennina knelt over the man who was now lying on the ground. Ennina ran her hand over the mans still wide eyes and closed them with a sigh. She nodded to two Descendants and they carried the mans body away.

Ennina made the same offer to the rest of the prisoners that she made to the first two. Most of them chose death, but seven of them chose the purge. However, only three of those seven survived the purge. Cronus put his hands over my ears every time Ennina purged one of the men, I was thankful that he did.

After it was done, Ennina spoke to the three remaining men that had survived the purge and I watched and listened.

"What I have given you tonight is the chance for a new and better life," Ennina said. "I have seen your sins and you survived the purge. You chose life, which is the harder option, the more difficult one than death. Even though the Shadow is no longer within you, you still have to find a way to make peace with everything you have done in your lives. If you turn yourselves over to the police and confess to your crimes, it will be your first step in turning over a new leaf, you will feel more honest for having done so."

After talking to them more, each man decided to give himself over to the law and face the sentence for their crimes. After the men were taken away, Ennina gathered the women together and spoke to them all.

"I know what you all have been through," Ennina said softly. "I myself went through something of the sort long ago. I can bring you each peace."

"Will you kill me?" One woman asked hopefully. Ennina smiled softly and shook her head.

"No my dear," She told her. "Death is not the only way to find peace."

Ennina walked up to the woman who spoke and kissed her forehead, the goddess's eyes were closed and the woman closed her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks and a smile came to her lips. When Ennina pulled back to look at the woman, there was a visible change within her. The woman held her head higher, her smile shined brighter and her eyes shimmered with untold gratitude and joy. She looked as if she had been brought back to life.

"Thank you, goddess." The woman said, crying now. Ennina hugged her and the woman hugged her back. "I will never forget what you have done for me," The woman said. "Until the end of my days I will tell all I meet of the goddess who saved my body and my soul."

Ennina smiled to the woman as she released her from her embrace. The same thing happened with each woman, Ennina would kiss their foreheads, bringing them peace, and then the women would smile and hug the goddess. The women and girls looked at Ennina like a mother, they loved her, they worshiped her.

"My friends here will see you all safely home." Ennina said.

As everyone began to clear out, I saw John Alexander standing there with a look that was something between shock and awe on his face. His wintergreen eyes still stunned. I walked over to him.

"Now you know what we are fighting against." I said to him. "These creatures are no joke and their master has the man I love."

"So your fiancé is…" He could not seem to get the word out.

"A god, a son of Zeus." I told him. "And I am a Descendant of the Twelve Olympian's." John was still in shock. "I know that it is a lot to take in."

"I am a Christian." He said. "But I cannot deny what I just saw."

"Think of us as angels, if it helps." Ennina said from behind him, he spun around to face her. "I thought you should know the truth, to know what we are fighting against and what you are helping us in. You are a good and trustworthy man after all."

"I have seen what you have done here tonight," He said. "And I cannot deny the wonder in it… but I do not know if I can go against my religion and worship you."

"We do not ask for worship." Ennina said. "We just want to free this race from the evil that is slowly consuming it, and to bring forth a peace that will last for a thousand years."

"You are like Christ." John said. "Are you the second coming?"

"In a way, I suppose." Ennina said. "I am far older than Jesus, I knew him during his life."

"You knew him?" He asked, truly moved. "What was he like?"

"He had this way about him, such a wonderful kindness," Ennina said with a smile. "He had such a way with others. He was a great man and I was honored to know him." John looked at Ennina in wonder then held out his hand.

Ennina smiled as she placed her hand in his and he kissed it then looked at her.

"You are a divine being," He said. "To meet you is an honor and it is an even greater honor to be able to help you in any way that I can. I would say that I would name my daughter after you, but my wife is carrying a son."

"How is Katie?" Ennina asked.

"You know my wife's name?" He asked.

"Of course," Ennina said. "I am a goddess of knowledge."

"She is doing great," He said with a smile. "She will never believe what I witnessed tonight, no one will."

"In time they will." She said. "The time is coming where we will no longer hide the fact of our existence. If you like, I would be happy to visit you and your wife sometime and prove what you have seen to her."

"It would be an honor to have you in our home." He said. "You are all welcome."

"Thank you," Ennina said. "You should go home to your wife now." He nodded and began to walk off before he turned back and looked at Ennina.

"The men you…" He said. "Took care of. Did they deserve it?"

"Far more than you could ever imagine." Ennina said. "When I looked into their eyes, I saw their entire lives. I saw what made them into the monsters they were, and I saw the good they did as well as the evils they committed. I weighed the good against the bad and came to my judgment, but that does not mean I enjoyed it." John nodded and walked away.

"My queen," Said Christopher. "What are we going to do with all the drugs?"

"Burn them." Ennina said. "I will make certain the fire does not spread."

* * *

><p>I sat on top of a large metal shipping crate in the distance, watching the warehouse be consumed in flames. I could hear the fire trucks in the distance as they rushed here. The drugs would be destroyed by now, and I was sure that Ennina was filtering them out of the flames so that they would not harm the atmosphere.<p>

"You did well my lady." I turned at the sound of the voice to see Jason Gray, the immortal I met only this morning sitting beside me, watching the flames in the distance.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"I simply followed your trail," He said. "Burning down a building is not exactly discrete."

"I do not care." I told him. "Let the Nameless One know I am coming. Let him know that Pandora's granddaughter is coming for the man she loves, that she is coming for vengeance."

"You are brave to speak such words." He said.

"I have little left to be scared of." I told him.

I could feel his eyes on me, I turned to look at him and he looked into my eyes, his pale blue eyes searching.

"What?" I asked him.

"You are not going to stop are you?" He asked. "Not even when you get that god back."

"How can I?" I asked him. "You must know the evils in this world. It is my destiny to stop them, to save this world and the race of men. It is my duty and I will not turn my back on these people, even if it should cost my own life."

"You would risk your life for this? For these mortals?" He asked.

"In a heartbeat." I told him.

"Why?" he asked. "Why would you risk yourself for mortals you do not even know?"

"Because it is the right thing to do." I told him, looking into his eyes. "Surely you must see that."

"Don't call me Shirley." He said. And I cracked half a smile.

"You have watched Airplane." I stated.

"It is a good movie." He said and I gave half a smile. "Do you ever truly smile anymore?" He asked.

"What is the point?" I asked. "The man I love has been taken from me and is being tortured. The world is in chaos. This place was not the only of its kind. How can mortals do such things?" I asked. "They should be stronger than the Shadows."

"They are only human after all." Jason told me. "They are weak when it comes to temptation."

"Not all of them." I told him. "I have seen the strength within humans, they could over come the Shadows if they only knew how."

"You truly believe that?" He asked.

"Yes." I told him. "Do you not see that this is the right course of action? That these evils must be stopped at all cost?" He smiled a bit and looked down.

"It is not so simple as that for me." Jason said.

"It could be." I told him. "It is a choice, pure, plain and simple."

"I see that." He told me. "But some choices are more difficult than others."

"I can understand that." I told him. "But what is right is rarely easy, and what is easy is rarely right." He looked into my eyes, searching again.

"It seems you have company, I should be going." Jason told me a moment later. "Until next time my lady."

I nodded and he vanished before my eyes, becoming invisible. I heard a sound and I looked up to see a hawk flying above me, gipping something in its talons. To my surprise, it slowly flew lower and lower until it flew right beside me, leaving what was in its talons next to me as it flew off again. I looked down and to my surprise, it was a plate of food. I could not have been more confused. I heard few more squawks in a row, it almost sounded as if it were laughing. I watched in amazement as the hawk flew right towards me and stopped a few feet from my face as it flapped its large wings in midair.

To my shock, the hawk's eyes were a very familiar bright pale green. My eyes went wide.

"Cronus?" I asked in shock.

The bird started squawking again as it turned its body and flew right beside me and as it did so, the bird turned into golden light as its shape shifted into the familiar form of Cronus. He was laughing as he sat beside me, I was still in shock.

"For give my laughing," He said. "The look on your face is quite priceless."

I pushed his arm in annoyance and he just continued laughing as he reached over my lap and picked up the plate on the other side of me and placed it on my lap. It was filled with about five stuffed blueberry pancakes with ambrosia, that wonderful golden fruit, sliced up on the side. I looked at Cronus, he was still smiling a wide even smile. I smiled, not being able to help it and shook my head.

"You too?" I asked, talking about the food.

"You need to eat Mera." He said to me.

"I am not hungry." I said, he sighed.

"You are going to eat this anyways." He said. "Even if I have to spoon it to you myself."

"I am not hungry." I said again. "I already ate dinner."

"That was almost twelve hours ago. Have you not noticed that you are losing weight?" He asked, worry clear in his tone and his face.

"I eat." I said.

"Not enough." He told me. "You are too thin, your metabolism is five times that of a normal mortal your age, which means you need to eat five times as much. Your body is eating away at itself to survive. You may not think you are hungry, but you are. Now eat."

I sighed and decided to give in before he began force-feeding me. I took a bite and closed my eyes at the taste. I had not noticed that I was so thin, but as I looked at my hands as I ate, I saw how boney they were. It is just hard to think about food at a time like this, I never seem to know that I am hungry until I taste or smell food. I finished off whatever had been on my plate before I knew it.

"Is there more?" I asked, he smiled like he had just won some big victory and nodded.

"Back at your parents house." He told me. "Your father made food, and a lot of it."

"He is still up?" I asked in surprise. "It is nearly morning."

"He wanted to know how everything went, he is waiting for us." Cronus said, holding out his hand. I smiled a bit and placed mine in his.

"Thank you," I said to him. "I could not have gotten through tonight without you there."

"I do not believe that." He said. "You are stronger than you know Mera."

Cronus teleported us while holding my hand and we arrived in my parent's kitchen where my father was still cooking, though he looked tired. He smiled when he saw me and came right over to hug me.

"I am so glad you are safe." He said as he held me, kissing my head.

"I am fine." I told him. "Ariston was not there, but the night was not a waste."

"I am glad to hear it." He said.

"Mera, come and eat." Cronus said nonchalantly.

My father and I let go of each other and I looked at Cronus to see him at the table. He had prepared a huge plate for me and one for himself as well. I sat next to him at the dinner table and dove into the delicious food.

"Where is Ennina?" I asked Cronus.

"She has a few loose ends to tie up," He said. "She will return in a few hours." I nodded and continued eating, Cronus would glance at me every now and then with a smile, clearly grateful to see that I was eating.

Cronus made certain that I ate another two plates of food since except for what he brought me, I had not eaten since dinner last night. For whatever reason, Cronus felt the need to walk me upstairs and to my bedroom door.

"I am quite certain that Ennina did not mean for you to stay by my side for the rest or forever, just for the fight." I told him.

"Something is bothering you." He said. I sighed and nodded towards my room, I did not want my father hearing the conversation. Cronus followed me inside and I closed the door and sat on my bed.

"Do you know who she was?" I asked him. He sighed and sat next to me on my bed. He knew I was talking about the woman who we were too late to save.

"Her was name Edna Wilson." He told me. "She lived in San Francisco. She has two distant friends and no living family to speak of. They usually take people like that, those who will not be missed." Tears came to my eyes. She was a woman, a human being. She should not have had to be alone, no one should have to be alone. "If it is any consolation, I have it on good authority that she is now in Elysium, reunited with her dearly departed."

"I am glad to hear that her soul is well." I told him, he nodded. "I understand what Ariston meant when he said that this life takes a toll on you. I do not think that I will ever be able to forget her face or everything else I have seen tonight."

"This life has its rewards as well as its horrors." He told me. "It is not an easy path to walk, that of a god. You do not want to know the things I have seen."

I looked down at his hand that sat so close to mind. I held his hand as I had hours before, right before we began the assault. I liked holding his hand, the warmth of his skin reminded me of Ariston in a way that made my heart throb and brought a smile to my lips at the same time. I looked up into Cronus' eyes.

"Another tortured soul." I said, speaking of him. "I am sorry for what you have been through and witnessed, even though I am oblivious to most of it." He smiled.

"The joys in my life have far outweighed the pains." He said. "I have been blessed with two wonderful and loving wives and many extraordinary children. Not to mention my parents and siblings and other family members. You want to know something?" He asked and I nodded. "I would not trade my life and all that has happened for the world. It made me who I am. Follow your heart, let your soul guide you, give your all to your every endeavor, love with all your soul, keep your balance and you will feel the same way in a few thousand years."

I looked down at our hands. I was not even entirely certain that I would live through the month, never mind into the next thousand years. There was always the chance that if I was not immortal, the Nameless One might want to destroy my soul just for good measure. I worried about leaving Ariston and Kallisto alone. _At least Kallisto has Aaron… but who will Ariston have if I die?_

"What is wrong?" Cronus asked me, gently lifting my chin when I would not look into his eyes.

"Nothing." I lied, but he did not call me on it. "I just need a hot shower, a conversation with Ariston and a good nights sleep." Cronus rose from my bed and I let his warm hand slide out of my own.

"Sleep well Mera." He said with a kind smile, I returned his smile and he left my room.

I closed my eyes and connected to Ariston, mentally conversing with him while I showered. I dried off and stumbled into my room, still thinking to Ariston. The sun had risen so I closed my drapes and my door then laid in my bed.

_Are you alright?_ Ariston asked.

_I just miss you more than I can say,_ I told him with tears in my eyes. _Last night was a lot to take._

I laid in my bed on my front, pretending that Ariston was laying beneath me with his arms around me.

_Can you feel me lying on your chest right now?_ I asked him.

_Yes my beautiful love_, He told me. _I feel you so closely it hurts._

_I fell you right underneath me, I can feel your arms around me, _I told him.

_Can you feel me caressing your arms and moving your hair out of the way? _He asked, I nodded with tears in my eyes, I could feel it so easily.

_Yes,_ I whispered. _Can you feel me kissing your chest?_

_I can feel you removing my shirt as you do so,_ He said and my smile grew as my heart rate increased. _Can you feel my hands on your body?_

_Yes,_ I told him. _I can feel you kissing my neck as you undress me. I wish we could do more than just talk about this._

_I will have to see what I can do about that,_ He said and I laughed. I brought his shirt to my nose and inhaled as I thought to him.

_What is that?_ Ariston asked, seeing through my eyes.

_The last shirt you wore, the one you took off when you changed right before you left,_ I told him. _By some miracle the nymphs did not wash it, so it still smells like you._

_I do not want you to be so alone,_ He said to me, his soul aching at the thought.

_I would rather be alone than be with anyone else but you,_ I told him. _There is no replacement for you, you are it, my soul mate. We only get one of those._

_But that does not mean you will not love anyone else,_ He told me. _You know how I loved Elianna and she was not my soul mate._

_Ariston,_ I began.

_Please, just hear my words,_ He pleaded with me_. I know that you hurt, I know how alone you feel, I have been there. If you develop feelings for someone during our separation, I am asking you to not deny that to yourself. If you love another man, know that I will not be upset so long as he makes you happy._

_I could never love anyone but you,_ I told him.

_I know it can seem like that,_ He said. _But there is nothing wrong with loving someone else, so long as he is a good man, someone who will love you and take care of you._

_You are speaking like you are never coming home,_ I thought to him as tears ran down my cheeks.

_I have to be realistic about this,_ He told me as my throat constricted further. _I do not know if I will get out of here alive, and if I die, I cannot stand the thought of you sacrificing yourself because you have nothing left to live for._

"No," I said suddenly, getting off of my bed and looking into my mirror with a determined look. "You listen to me you wonderful god. I love you, I am going to find you and bring you back home alive, and I will be faithful to you, no if's and's or but's." I could feel him smile.

"I love you." His words came from my lips and made me smile.

"I love you." I told him.

We talked for a while more as I laid in bed. I knew that what I did tonight made a difference and that gave me some peace. I kept thinking to Ariston for as long as I could before I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason Gray's Point Of View<strong>

I looked down on Mera as she slept, wondering if she knows how beautiful she is, if that god she says she loves ever tells her how extraordinary she is. I thought back on her words when I found her yesterday in the park.

"_If you loved someone like that, would you give up? Would you let go?" She asked._

"_Never." I told her, barely able to control my feelings for her. _In that moment, I wanted more than anything to kiss her and tell her how much I love her.

_Could she know? Could she remember all that we were to each other so long ago?_ I could only wonder. She does not seem to remember me, but the waters of Lethe have the power to make you forget.

When I am with her, the darkness within me goes away, I become someone different, a better man than I ever thought I could be. Yes, I love her, I have loved her since I first met her when she took pity on me all those years ago, when she saw goodness within me when everyone else saw only hate, only evil. She showed me another way, gave me hope for a better life, only to be taken away from me shortly after. For years beyond count, I have searched for her since she has been reborn, _but every time I find her, they take her away from me again._

Mera turned over and smiled although she was clearly still asleep. I wondered if she could feel my presence, if I was what was making her smile. That thought brought a smile to my lips, _I used to make her smile._

"Ariston." She whispered in her sleep and the smile slid from my face, a miserable feeling coming over me, the same feeling I have felt since I found out she has fallen in love with another in this life.

She was dreaming of him, dreaming of him made her smile, not my presence. Everything within me ached for her, if she only knew how long I have waited to be in her arms, to taste her again. _Does she even want that anymore? Does she want me? But more importantly… could she want me after all I have done?_

The thought that what I have done may have changed her feelings for me, that she might hate me, reject me… I do not think I could stand her looking at me that way, seeing a monster instead of the god who loves her. It would shatter what little good is left within me. I had to admit that that actually scared me, I was more afraid of her not loving me anymore than I was of anything. I was scared of what I would turn into if I lost all hope for her affection.

"If you only knew how much I love you." I just barely whispered to her. "I will not give up, you will be mine. I will not stop until we will are together as we are meant to be, I swear this to you my beloved."

She moved and made a mumbled sound at my whisper and with one last look at that beautiful woman who holds my soul and all hope for my future, I teleported out.

* * *

><p><strong>Mera's Point Of View<strong>

In the past five days we have raided four different sites, only two of them were holding immortals and none of those immortals were Ariston. Thankfully, every night I have been able to connect with Ariston, that was one of the few things getting me through this.

I walked up to my bedroom, just wanting a hot shower and a good nights sleep. I went into my room and closed the door behind me as I took off my dirty shirt and bra while looking for my robe. I took turned around and gasped, my hands flying up to cover myself.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, startled out of my wits and a bit outraged to see none other than Jason Gray sitting on my bed, looking me over.

"I found something I thought you would be interested in." He said. "Especially since you did not find Ariston or so much as one immortal or Descendant during your raid tonight."

"How did you know that?" I asked, temporarily forgetting I was topless.

"As I told you before," He said with a smile. "I have eyes everywhere." His eyes ran over my body again as he spoke.

"Get off my bed." I commanded him. "And turn around."

"As you wish, my lady." He said as he rose to his feet with a look in his eyes and turned his back to me. I quickly found a shirt and put it on.

"What did you find?" I asked him, he turned around to face me again.

"A den of Shadows." He told me.

"Where?" I asked.

"Colorado." He told me. "A city called Colorado Springs as it turns out."

"How did you find it?" I asked.

"It is clear for anyone who knows what to look for." Jason told me. "People disappearing, fights erupting, crimes becoming more frequent."

"Is Ariston there?" I asked, hoping, praying.

"I cannot be certain." He told me. "But the word is that they are holding Descendants there, along with a few immortals."

"Thank you." I told him with a small smile.

He stood there looking at me, smiling when I looked into his eyes from time to time. He has a way about him that makes me anxious, I could not explain why.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" He asked.

"I am just tired." It was only half a lie.

"Of course." He said. "Forgive me, I shall leave you too your slumber."

There was an intense longing clear in his eyes and I saw him glance at my lips. I could feel my cheeks burning and I was embarrassed by that, but that only made them burn more. I was about to ask him to leave when he held out his hand. I placed my hand in his and he held it for a moment longer than he should have before he let it go and disappeared in a pale gold light. That light made me wonder if he was telling the truth about being nothing more than an immortal. Immortals essences are golden, not pale gold. I shook the thought off, being too tired to think on it more.

I took a nice long shower and, after drying off, I put on a dark blue nightgown that just barely reached my thighs with lace here and there. I knew that blue is one of Ariston's favorite colors and I knew he would enjoy seeing me in this piece of lingerie.

I got changed and laid in bed in my silk nightgown. All I could think about was Ariston, I closed my eyes, reached out with my soul, and there he was.

_Give me a minute,_ He thought to me.

_Alright,_ I replied and he disconnected from me.

I sat there, waiting for Ariston to connect to me. I had to feel him again, I needed to hear his voice within my mind. There was a knock at my door a few minutes later. I sighed, not in the mood to deal with whoever was on the other side of that door. I tried to stay quiet, perhaps whoever was there would go away if they thought I was asleep. But to my dismay, they knocked again.

"Just a moment." I said as I slipped on a blue silk robe. What I was wearing was for Ariston's eyes alone.

I opened it and saw Cronus standing there shirtless, I had to admit that he had a great body, but there was something different about his eyes, there was a look in them I could not understand. He was looking at me in a way that he would look at Ennina or Sif, as if he were completely in love with me and had not seen me for decades.

"Cronus?" I asked.

"Mera." He said, tears came to my eyes as I looked up at him in shock. I knew what was so strange about his eyes now, it was because it was not Cronus looking through them.

"Ariston?" I asked, my heart pounding.

He took me into his arms and kissed my lips in response. Cronus had held me before, this was not Cronus, this was Ariston who held me in his arms and my flesh soon felt like it was on fire, a wonderful sensation that I have not felt since the last night we spent together. I held him closer and kissed him in return, tears of joy ran down my face as I felt Ariston's lips on mine. We continued to kiss as he came in and shut the door behind us, our hands were all over each other.

Ariston undid the tie at my waist and slid his hands under my robe and around my back to hold me closer as a moan escaped my lips. He slid my robe off my shoulders and I let it fall to the floor before quickly wrapping my arms around him again, feeling his too warm perfect skin. He picked me up in his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he held me close and kissed my neck. I moaned and he laid me down on my bed, his hands on my thighs and his body on top of mine while trying desperately to get what I was wearing out of the way. It was only then that I realized that it was Cronus' body, though Ariston was controlling him as I allow him to control me when we connect.

"Wait." I whispered.

Ariston pulled back and I could have sworn that I was looking into his sky blue eyes through Cronus' bright pale green ones. Our breathing was harsh, our souls burning for each other. I was trembling at having him so close. I looked at him, it was Cronus' face that looked back at me, Cronus' hands that were on my hips, Cronus body that hovered hungrily over mine, but the eyes that looked back at me and the expression on that handsome face belonged to Ariston. I felt him, I felt the connection between us, but I could also feel a bit of Cronus in there with him.

"What?" Ariston asked breathlessly in Cronus' voice, but with Ariston's tone.

"What about Ennina and Sif?" I asked. "What about Cronus?"

"Cronus gave me permission to use his body tonight, he is still here, but he is trying to give us some privacy." Ariston told me. "And Ennina and Sif gave their consent. If you are comfortable with this, then I fully intend on making love to you tonight."

As I looked up into his eyes and knew I could not waste this opportunity, this gift.

"I have not taken the seed." I told him, speaking of the immortal form of birth control.

For half a moment, I wondered if this would be the best way to get pregnant. But I was too uncertain if the child would be Cronus' or Ariston's, and I had to have hope that Ariston and I would be reunited, that we would conceive our children after we were married.

Ariston smiled and showed me a seed in between his fingers. I opened my mouth and he placed it on my tongue. I chewed it and swallowed, he leaned down and kissed me again as we went to work quickly removing what little we both wore…

I laid on his chest as he held me and I looked into his eyes. I have not been this at peace or this happy since I went to him that night at his house in Italy, the night before he disappeared.

"How long can you stay for?" I asked him.

"A little while longer." He told me, caressing my cheek. His thumb tracing my lips. I captured his lips with my own and kissed him deeply.

"Make love to me again." I told him as I moved to sit on his lap and he sat up so that our torsos were flush as our arms wrapped around each other. He nuzzled my neck and we let out a moan…

* * *

><p>I woke up with Ariston's perfect naked body cuddled behind mine, his arm wrapped around my waist. I sighed and smiled as I closed my eyes again, remembering last night and all its wonders. I placed my hand over his and laced our fingers together, tears of joy rolling down my cheeks. I felt him awaken and smiled as his arm tightened ever so slightly around my waist as he moved a bit closer to me.<p>

"I love you my Ariston." I said to him softly, leaning back against his chest slightly to be even closer to him. His body stopped all motion, he could have been a perfectly carved sculpture laying behind me.

"Mera?" He said, I turned my head with a smile on my lips and looked into his eyes. The smile slid from my face as I realized that it was not Ariston's eyes I was looking into.

"Cronus?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"Oh." I said. There was an awkward moment where we were both frozen realizing we were naked together and holding each other so close.

He removed his arm from my waist and moved away from me, his face blushing a bit golden. I pulled the sheet up to cover my nakedness and he got out of my bed and looked for his pants. I looked the other way, he did have a great body, one that was quite like Ariston's, and after last night… my heart began to beat faster at the direction my thoughts had taken.

"I will see you at breakfast." He said to me. I nodded and he left my bedroom in sleeping pants.

I laid there in my bed and thought over every sweet and insanely passionate moment of last night. Ariston has never been quite like that with me before, he could not seem to control himself like he usually does, and I was just as wild with him, all my built up longing and desire were poured into every movement. It may have been a bit different, but there was no doubt in my mind that it was Ariston within me, his touches are unmistakable.

After showering I dressed and crept down the stairs, listing to the sounds of everyone at breakfast. I went out the front door as quietly as I could. I did not know what Cronus remembered of last night, or if he remembered any of it after he gave his body over to Ariston for the night. I do know that last night was wild and passionate, and I was embarrassed to say the least at the thought that Cronus might remember that side of me. Only Ariston has ever seen that side of me and I wanted to keep it that way.

I walked to the barn, hoping for some time alone before I would have to face Cronus. Even if he did remember, I did not regret last night, not one beautiful moment of it. Being able to make love to Ariston again was worth any embarrassment or awkwardness it might cause between Cronus and myself. I smiled and blushed, last nights events still so fresh in my mind. I almost forgot how good it feels to make love to Ariston.

I could hear my father humming when I was five hundred feet away from the barn. I smiled, he has never been the best of singers, but he picked up the habit of humming from my mother long ago and I enjoyed the sound.

"Hi dad." I said as I entered.

"Hello Mera." He called to me. I followed the sound of his humming to where he was cleaning a stall. I watched him work as I stood there. "Should I ask what all the commotion was about last night?" My father asked. I blushed and smiled.

"Ariston visited me, through Cronus." I told him. My father was thoroughly confused. "Gods can go inside another's soul and control their actions if they allow it. Ariston came to Cronus and asked to borrow his body for the night."

"Ah." Was all my father said. "Well you certainly kept your mother and I up."

"Sorry." I said as my blush deepened. Ariston and I have never been quiet in our passions and I forgot to ask him to sound proof the room.

"Don't be." He said. "This is the first time I have seen your smile in months."

"I am going to see Luna." I told him, he nodded.

I walked to Luna's stall and she greeted me and I gave her a hug, her fur smelled wonderful, everything seemed more vivid this morning.

"You would not believe what I did last night." I said to her as I stroked her face. "It was well worth it though." I smiled and I could feel that she was thankful to see me so happy. I rested my cheek against hers.

My senses were more active since last night and so I felt Cronus walking into the barn before I saw or heard him. I took a deep breath, _I can do this._ I turned to see Cronus walking towards me with a smile carrying two large plates of full of breakfast.

"Cronus." I said.

"I thought you might be hungry." He said. "I do not want you starving in order to avoid me."

"I am not avoiding you." I said to him. He raised an eyebrow.

"So that is why you snuck out the front door and came out here instead of eating breakfast with your family?" He asked.

"It is just," I began, not knowing how to word this. Cronus smiled as he came to a stop a few feet from me.

"I am going to tell you something that Ennina told to me long ago." Cronus said. "This will only get awkward if we let it." I nodded. "Come and eat."

I followed him over to a bail of hay were I sat next to him and he handed me a plate of breakfast. But as I dove into the delicious food, Cronus did not touch his plate.

"You are not going to eat yours?" I asked, he smiled.

"I already ate, this is for you." He said, speaking of the second plate. "I thought you might be hungry after last night." I blushed and looked away. "Forgive me, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable, I was simply stating a fact."

"I know." I told him. "It is just a bit odd… the thought of being with another man."

"It was not me you were with last night, that was all Ariston." He assured me.

"So you do not remember?" I asked hopefully. He blushed, his face taking on a golden hew, as he smiled.

"No, I saw, and felt last nights events." He said and I blushed horribly.

"This is completely embarrassing." I said to him. "Since I met Ariston, I thought that the only man who would ever know my body in such a way was going to be Ariston."

"I am sorry this is difficult for you," He told me in all honesty. "But you should know that you have nothing to feel guilty for, and Ariston is not going to be upset with you for making love to him through me. It was his idea after all."

"At least he did not ask Aaron." I said and Cronus laughed.

"Even if he wanted to he could not have." Cronus said. "You see, Ariston can speak into your mind and merge with your soul because you two share the connection of soul mates. He does not have any such connection with Aaron, only Kallisto would have that because of the bond she shares with Aaron."

"Do you know what I asked of Aaron?" I asked him a few moments later.

"No." He told me.

"I asked him to get me pregnant if something should happen and we should not find Ariston in time." I told him. "Pandora's line must go on. Last night I was tempted to try and have Ariston get me pregnant, but I did not know if the child would have been yours or his."

"It would have been both of ours since our souls were mixed as they were." He told me. "Mera, if you are comfortable with it, I am willing for you and Ariston to conceive a child through me. At least in that way the child would be half his."

"You would do that?" I asked. "Ennina and Sif would not mind?" He laughed.

"I have had children with other women before, and we both know that this is more than that. I know how important it is for Pandora's line to continue, and with Ariston and I as your child's fathers, he or she will be more powerful and able to protect themselves better." Cronus told me. "And if something were to happen to Ariston, or to you, then the child would have me, her half father, to raise her."

I had to admit that I liked the idea more than my original one. I know that Aaron will be a wonderful father and I trust him, but since there seems to be a way for my child to be Ariston's, even if only by half, I am going to take it.

"I will have to talk to Ariston about that," I told him. "But if he agrees and your wives do not mind… then if we do not find Ariston in two months time, I would like to do that. Your children are evidence enough that you are a good father, and I know you to be a good man." He smiled.

"I will have to tell Aaron that he is off the hook." I told Cronus and he laughed. "I have to thank you for last night, you do not know how I have been craving Ariston, it was driving me mad."

"Believe me, I can understand that." He told me. "I know what it is like to love someone to the point of madness and beyond, and to lose them. Please do not take this the wrong way, but if you and Ariston should desire each other again, I am more than willing to lend myself." I blushed and nodded.

"Thank you." Was all I could think of to say in that moment. "This is not going to make things awkward between us?" I asked.

"Friends can make love and be only friends." He told me. "In many societies, sex is used as a bonding devise. Many whom are not madly in love do sleep together from time to time. And besides, it is not me controlling the actions, I am just along for the ride." I had to laugh at how he put it. Cronus laughed with me before leaning in and kissing my cheek. It surprised me that he did so, there was something more tender, more intimate about the way he was with me. He pulled back and looked into my eyes. "This will make us closer, especially if we have a child together, but I would never dream of taking you away from Ariston. This can just be what it is, sex between two very good friends."

He moved my hair out of the way and placed his hand on my neck. I felt his warmth seep into me as he healed the marks Ariston made last night.

"Are you comfortable with that?" He asked.

"Strangely enough, yes." I told him, my cheeks blushing from having him so close after last night. "Ariston used to do this every morning." I told him a few moments later. "Heal the marks that he made on my skin in passion."

"He learned that from me." Cronus told me with that smile. "I taught him that trick when he was young so that he would not get caught."

"So he was as bad as he claimed to be when it came to women?" I asked him. Cronus laughed.

"Ariston was almost as bad as I was." He told me.

"You?" I asked. He laughed.

"I was the sort of man mothers warn their daughters about." He told me. "Not that I am proud of that fact."

We talked for an hour or so as Cronus told me about his first love, a nymph by the name of Adresteia who gave him his eldest son Erastos when Cronus was just barely out of his teenage years. He would have married her, but fate had other ideas, and so they raised their son together and are still good friends to this day. He also told me about his many escapades during his youth and when he and Ennina agreed to have an open marriage. He had to stop halfway through some of the stories because I was blushing so fiercely, he kept laughing at that and I found myself truly laughing with him.

"You think that is bad, you should have seen Ariston as a boy." Cronus said, laughing.

"Ariston already warned me if we should ever have a son." I told him and he laughed again.

"And rightly so." He told me. "There is this one time he pulled a prank on my wife that to this day makes me laugh when I think about it. It was one of those times you had to be there. May I show you?"

"Show me?" I asked. He smiled and placed his hand on the side of my face.

Within my mind I could see his memory as clear as day.

_Ennina opened the door to a beautiful cottage. Cronus could not help admiring his wife's body as she walked ahead of him. He went in after her and closed the door behind them, then with a Poof, soot dropped all over them, covering Ennina's pure white dress in the black powder. Cronus could feel how shocked she was, that was when they heard the laughter._

_Cronus turned his head to see a ten-year-old Ariston doubled over laughing so hard he could barely breath. Looking at Ennina, covered in soot, Cronus could not help a few chuckles but one look from Ennina silenced him._

"_So you think that is funny do you?" Ennina asked Ariston who nodded his head because he could not speak from laughing. Ennina smiled to him and he suddenly stopped laughing as he looked at her. Ennina just kept smiling, as his eyes got wider._

Cronus removed his hand from my face and I came back to the present.

"That was amazing." I said to him. "What happened after that?"

"Ariston learned the hard way that you do not mess with a war goddess." Cronus said, placing his hand on my face again.

_I saw an image of Ariston walking around in a rainstorm with a solemn look on his face. He began running and I soon realized that it was only raining on him from a small cloud that floated a foot above his head._

Cronus removed his hand and he began laughing.

"That cloud followed him around for a month, never once did it stop raining on him, not even as he slept in his bed." He told me. "He never played another prank on my wife again."

I laughed then began crying, wishing Ariston were here with me telling me this story from his youth. I rested my head on Cronus' shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me.

"We are going to find him Mera." He said with such a calm certainty that I believed him. I nodded and clutched onto him as he kissed my forehead. Just then I remembered what Jason Gray told me last night.

"I know where they are holding some of our people." I said to Cronus as he held me. "Colorado Springs, Colorado."

"How did you come by this knowledge?" He asked.

"An immortal named Jason Gray told me last night." I told him. Cronus pulled back to look into my eyes.

"I have not heard his name before." Cronus said with puzzled look on his face.

"I met him almost a week ago when I went on my ride with Luna in the snow storm." I told Cronus. "Jason showed up and we talked. He noticed my jade dragon bracelet and showed me his jade dragon ring, telling me that he is an immortal. When I saw him last night and he told me about this den of Shadows."

"You trust him?" Cronus asked.

"I do not know him enough to trust him," I told Cronus. "But I am not going to turn away any help we can get in finding Ariston."

"I will look into this." Cronus told me and I smiled to him.

"Thank you." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Mistress Of The Shadows Point Of View<strong>

I put on a black lace nightgown that was scandalously short and slipped a black silk robe over that. I brushed out my black straight hair and looked over my pale beautiful reflection in the mirror. I did not always look like this. Even after all these thousands of years, the change in my appearance still surprises me from time to time. There are times when I expect to see my sun kissed skin and blond hair again, but that was gone along with the life I once had and no part of me wanted it back.

How could I want to go back to that with all that I have now? I am the Nameless Ones queen, together we rule over the Shadows. I daresay that I am even more powerful than Ennina herself. _Yet still he wants more._

How he can care for that _girl_ when he has a goddess like me by his side is beyond me. Am I not as beautiful as she? Am I not as desirable? There was a time when I thought that I was everything to him, when he took me into arms and into his bed every opportunity he got. I enjoyed those days, I treasured them, but for the past few years things have not been near the same.

My craving for him has not ceased no matter the changes within him, and tonight will be the night we finally make love again and reconnect… I hoped.

I have given him so much, but first and foremost was what I finally gave him nineteen years ago when I gave birth to something he has always wanted, an heir, in the form of a beautiful daughter. Her face is a mixture of myself and her father as it should be, she has our black hair and my pale skin and her fathers pale blue eyes. Once she gets over her childish antics, she will be worthy to stand at her father and I's side.

I felt my daughter walk in a moment later. I looked at her from the reflection in the mirror, giving her a smile.

"Going to see father?" My daughter asked, looking at what little I was wearing. I turned around and smiled.

"Yes in fact." I told her. "Why aren't you with your husband at this hour? Surely he desires you."

"He is drunk." She said. "And not kind to me by far."

"But not a bad lover I hear." I said to her.

"When he is sober." She said. "I cannot stand being around him when he is like this." I sighed, _more of her childishness._

"Hiding from him will only anger him further." I told her. "It is your duty as a wife to please him, to make him happy." If she were only more mature she would understand something so basic.

"Then should it not be his duty as a husband to make me happy?" She asked. "Or at least treat me kindly?"

"He would not be so cruel if you treated him better." I stated the fact. A look of outrage came over her face.

"Treat him better!" She yelled. "How dare you! You do not know how kind I have been to him, all the things I do for him! You should be taking my side! You are my mother!"

"I am your mother, and you will not speak to me in that manor." I told her. I did not know where this insolence was coming from.

"I should never have agreed to this marriage." She said.

"This marriage was your fathers choice, not yours." I told her. "He chose his best commander, it was a smart match for his daughter. You are a princess after all." My daughter just looked at me, her eyes were watery.

I wanted to roll my eyes at her ungratefulness. She was blessed to be born with all she had. She is the heir of the Nameless One, wife to his greatest commander and a powerful dark goddess. Yet she never even smiles, not even on her wedding day. I suppose she gets that sullenness from her father, it is rare that he is ever happy.

"Why did I even come back?" My daughter asked. "I should have stayed at Blueridge or gone to the gods for assistance."

"Do you truly think they would have helped the daughter of the Nameless One?" I asked her.

"Zeus is his son as well," She said. "He is my brother by ichor, he would have helped me."

"No child." I said to her softly. I walked up to her as she glared with tears in her eyes. "Zeus has more light in him than you do, he would have seen you as a threat and if you go to him now he will lock you away in Tartarus."

"Mera would not let that happen." She told me. I did what I could to hide my anger at the name. _This Mera should be dead already. Just because he has feelings for this girl does not mean she needs to live._

"Nellena, do you truly think she would still be friends with you if she knew the truth about who you are?" I asked her. "You are a creature of darkness, whatever you do, you will never be able to escape what you are. It is best for you to just accept the truth."

"Mera was the only true friend I ever had, the only person who cared about me, except for Hunter." She said. My hand flew out and slapped her across her pale cheek.

"That is enough!" I commanded. "That is the last I ever want to hear about this Hunter or Mera Vandenberg ever again! Am I understood?"

"Yes mother." She said darkly. I smiled to her and went to touch her cheek where I had hit her but she pulled away.

"Do not be angry with me child." I told her with a smile. "I only want what is best for you. You do not belong with the gods, you have too much darkness within you. You belong here with your father and I and the Shadows, they will be yours someday."

"May I go?" She asked.

"From this room yes, but not from this palace." I told her. She turned on her heal and left the room.

I left through a different door and to my husband's bed. I laid down on the black silk and struck a pose as I waited for him. The lord and master of the Shadows, the once and future king of the gods, the Earth and its realms, entered soon after.

"My king." I greeted him. He looked at me once with little interest then went to a table to remove his belongings.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Is it not obvious?" I asked. He began unbuttoning his shirt.

"I am tired tonight." He said.

"What man gives such an excuse when a woman like me is half naked in his bed?" I asked.

"One that does not desire you tonight." He said.

"And what about what I desire?" I asked him. "You are upset. 'Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown.'" I quoted Shakespeare, hoping to get a smile from my king.

I remembered all to well the times we would change our shapes and see a play by Shakespeare when the playwright was still alive some four hundred years ago. We had such fun when other gods would show up, we greatly enjoyed watching the play right under the nose of Ennina herself many times over.

"Let me ease your burden my love." I said to him.

"Not tonight." He said. I sighed and got up.

"If you keep spurning me like this I may find myself in another's bed." I warned him.

"If that is what you want, I will not stop you." He told me, it was not the answer I wanted. What I wanted was for him to rip off what little lace I was wearing, carry me to his bed and ravage me like he used to.

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his pale body, kissing his shoulder.

"What troubles you?" I asked him. He looked at himself in the mirror as I rested my head on his shoulder to look at his reflection.

"Do you ever get tired of this? Of hurting all these souls" He asked. "Do you ever find yourself wondering at the purpose of it all?"

"If you have forgotten our purpose, then I will remind you." I told him. "Our purpose is to save the Earth and its realms. The mortals are polluting and destroying it, it is only through their destruction that this planet can be saved. The race of men is not worthy of the world that they have been given. You taught me that."

"What if I was wrong?" He asked. "What if they have simply been misguided?"

"If that is so, then when we come into the throne we will show them the way." I told him with a smile. "If they are lost it is because the gods have not been doing their job properly."

"You are right." He said to me with half a smile. "I just cannot help wondering."

"A king should wonder." I told him. "Do you think Zeus ever thinks over his decisions? He just does what he feels like, when he feels like it."

"He is my son." He said. "If I had had the chance to raise him, things would have been different."

"I know." I told him. "Nellena will do well when her time comes, and that is all because of the way you raised her."

"I have made too many mistakes with her." He said solemnly. "I was uncaring and barely spent any time with her while she was growing up. She will never understand how much I love her, and it is too late to ask for her forgiveness, I do not deserve it. She will hate me, always."

"She loves you," I told him. "She is still young, she does not understand why you have done the things you have done."

"There are times when I myself do not understand the things I have done," He said softly. "Or the things I am doing."

"Where is all of this coming from?" I asked him. He has not been himself for months. He has become soft, weak.

"My mind is playing tricks on me it seems." He told me with a smile. "You should get some rest."

"Kiss me first." I said to him.

He turned around in my arms and I began leaning up, waiting for a long kiss, the kind that would entice him enough to bring me to bed, but he only kissed my forehead then let me go.

"I love you." I told him as he went towards his closet, he looked back at me with a sad smile.

"You shouldn't." He told me softly.

I took a deep breath then walked out of his bedroom. My sadness and anger brewed within me, and the Shadows within my soul magnified these feelings, making me want to kill the next thing that entered my sight.

He is becoming weak, he has always been weak since he fell in love with her. He is oblivious to the fact that I even know of her existence, he does not know the times I have followed him when he goes to watch her. This fact alone, that he does not know, speaks magnitudes to how he has changed. It used to be that nothing ever escaped his notice.

I cannot understand his obsession, how he could want her over me. I gave him my love, I gave him my soul and shared with him my body, I even gave him the child he wanted so badly, and yet still it is not enough for him, still he loves this girl who by all rights should be dead.

_If she takes him away from me, I will kill her myself._

* * *

><p><strong>Ariston's Point Of View<strong>

I sat there in my cold cell with a smile on my face, thinking over what it felt like to make love to Mera the other night. The warmth of her flawless skin, the taste of her, the way our bodies moved together and the sounds she made filled my mind. I could still see her hair falling like a curtain around us as we made love, her wonderful scent of raspberries and rainstorms filling my every breath. I could not control myself that night, I kept needing her to be closer, to feel more of her. I prayed I did not hurt her with my strength and passions, but if I did, she did not say so and the only time she cried out was in ecstasy. Her only request was for more, and I was all to happy to give her what she needed, what we both needed.

The second time we made love that night was different. They were tender, sweet passions we shared instead of the frenzied, mad passions of the time before. I treasured that just as much, if not more.

Yes, Cronus was there as well, I knew he was experiencing everything I was, but he never took over no matter how passionate it got, he never touched her. It was very respectful of him.

I spoke to Cronus last night. He gave me his word, his promise that he will take care of Mera while I am gone, that she would not be alone, and that if she should come to him seeking comfort, he had my permission to give it. It gave me some peace of mind, knowing that Mera would be protected and cared for while I am locked away here.

Tonight I decided to surprise Mera. Instead of waiting for her to connect to me, I reached out to her first.

_Hello beautiful,_ I thought to her.

"Ariston?" She asked out loud as I connected to her more to share her body.

"Ariston?" Aaron and Kallisto asked at the same time, they were all eating dinner at Mera's parents house.

"He is here." Mera said. "He can see you all."

"Father?" I turned Mera's head at the sound of my daughters voice and tears came to my eyes when I looked upon her beautiful face.

"Oh my daughter." I said to her. I stood up and walked over to her, wrapping my arms, Mera's arms, around my beautiful little girl. She cried as I held her.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I am alive and stronger than I have been in some time." I told her.

"Thank the Moirae." She said.

"How are you?" I asked her, pulling back enough to look into her eyes.

"I am well," She said. "Aaron will not leave my side and Mera has been wonderful… I have taken to calling her mother."

"Mera told me about that." I told her with a smile. "I am so thankful that you two are so close." I kissed her cheek and hugged her again.

"Ariston? You are truly in there?" I turned to look at George, Mera's father.

"Yes, I am." I told him. I could see he was still shocked about this.

"I am glad you are alive." George said after a moment.

"So am I." I told him.

"Where are you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I do not know." I told him. "My cell is one of ice and there is little life around me, but I cannot pinpoint where I am."

"Not that I am some kind of expert on this," George said. "But if you can connect to others like this, then couldn't they connect to you to find out where you are?"

"It is not so simple as that George." Ennina said. "It is like passing through limbo to connect to someone who is being hidden. You feel lost, it is usually only if they are thinking of you that you can find your way to each other. Everything in between you and the god you are connected to does not exist, there is nothing but space and emptiness between the two of you."

"That is too bad." George said.

"Thank you for trying," I said to him. "It would have been a good idea."

Marie walked up to me and hugged me.

"I am thankful you are still alive," She said. "Come home to us soon."

"I will try." I told her.

After greeting the rest of my family and talking for a while with them, I wanted some time to speak with Mera in private before I would ask Cronus to borrow his body again. Mera said goodnight to everyone.

"Goodnight Mera," Cronus said to her with a smile and to my surprise, she smiled to him and a warmth spread through her. She did not even seem aware of the way her body reacted to him, but I felt it.

"Goodnight Cronus." She said to him, then turned and walked up the stairs.

_What was that about?_ I asked her curiously.

_What was what about?_ She asked.

_You and Cronus,_ I said and she blushed.

_It is nothing,_ She told me, then sighed. _Things have just been… different between he and I since you made love to me through him._

_I see,_ I said.

_Are you upset?_ She asked, she felt almost like she was betraying me by feeling something for him.

_Not at all,_ I told her in all honesty, a smile on my lips and a bit of relief feeling me.

_Now it is my turn to ask why,_ Mera said as she shut her bedroom door behind her. _Why are you relived?_ She asked, sitting on her bed.

_Because you feel something for him,_ I told her.

_I do not feel that,_ She told me. _You are the one I love my Ariston, you are what I have chosen. I do not want him like that._

I smiled at the sincerity in thoughts. I knew that every word she thought to me was the truth.

_But you must know that I do not mind if you do, _I told her in all honesty. _If you should ever want him, ever need a respite from all that is on your mind, I will not be upset with you for sleeping with him._ I told her in all honesty.

_How can you be comfortable with that?_ She asked in shock.

_Because I know I am not going to lose you to him,_ I told her with a smile. _I know how much you love me, as much as I love you. If he can bring you happiness and peace when I cannot, then why would I have a problem with that?_

_I have already told you before that I will be faithful to you,_ She said. _I am not that kind of woman._

_I know my Mera,_ I told her softly_. But you being with him would not change anything between us, you know how much I love you. All I am saying is that you are allowed to change your mind._

_That will not happen,_ She thought firmly.

_Will you stop being so damned hardheaded and listen to me you beautiful creature?_ I asked, making her smile. _You are allowed to change your mind. If you desire Cronus, if he will bring you comfort in this dark time, then take him into your bed and into your heart if it be your will. He is a good man, a great god, if there is anyone I would trust with you, it is him. And truth be told, I am relived at the thought of you being with him._

_Why?_ She asked.

_Because he is a great god who will care for you, love you and treat you with the respect and tenderness you deserve,_ I told her. _I do not doubt your love for me, that is why I am telling you this. If you want him, even if it is nothing more than sex, be with him for as long as you want to be._

_I cannot hurt you like that,_ She told me. _It would kill me to do so._

_Your being with him will not hurt me,_ I told her. _Not if it makes you happy or at the very least brings you relief._

_There is something I want to ask you,_ Mera said.

_Ask away,_ I told her.

_I spoke to Cronus today and he told me that it would be possible for you to get me pregnant through him,_ She told me.

_Pregnant?_ I asked, surprised. We had agreed that right after we got married we would conceive a child, but I could understand her not wanting to wait_. Is that what you want?_

_What I want is for you to come home safe and sound,_ She said. _What I want is to wear that dress that is hanging in Kallisto's closet as I walk down the isle to you. What I want is to conceive our child on our wedding night… but fate does not seem to take into account what I want. Ariston, I need this child, I need to know that Pandora's line will continue and I need you to be this child's father, even if only by half._

I thought over that for a moment, of course I could think of a lot more in a moment than a mortal can, my mind works much faster. I wanted what Mera wanted, to marry her, to finally get to see that dress that she has been teasing me about but would not allow me to set eyes upon, to conceive our first child together on our wedding night in our bed, in our home. But I also knew how important this is and if this child should be born before I get out of here, I know that Cronus will be with Mera and our child throughout. The thought of missing out on the birth of my own child was torture, but if it was necessary, then I would accept it.

_How about tonight then?_ I asked her. _I can connect to him tonight and we can conceive a child through Cronus. He knows what to give you to remove the effects of the seed._

_Tonight?_ Mera asked, completely surprised. _So soon?_

_Why wait?_ I asked her and she smiled, she said the same words to me the night we confessed our love for each other and almost made love. I told her that we did not have to do that that night and she replied 'Why wait?' _You are right my love, this child needs to be born to ensure the future of the gods as well as the mortals. So why not tonight?_

_Alright,_ Mera agreed and we both smiled a bit. _I will ask Cronus what I need to take. _It was just then that I heard the footsteps coming down the hall where I was.

_I must go,_ I said to Mera in a hurry. _I love you my Mera, I will connect to Cronus when I can tonight._

_I love you with all my being my Ariston, be strong,_ She replied and with that, I disconnected from her.

I sat there with my back against the cold ice wall of my cell and let my posture go a bit so as to hide how much stronger I am since I made love to Mera last night. I was already trying to work out an escape plan. The door opened and none other but the hooded figure of the Nameless One stepped through.

"And how are we tonight?" He asked in his cool voice.

"I am locked up in this cold cell without hope of escape." I said. "I am the same as I always am."

"That is good to hear." He said.

He sat down opposite from me and removed his hood. I had never seen his face before, he resembled my father greatly only his skin was paler and had less life to it. The strongest similarity were his eyes, only unlike my fathers that always have humor within them, his eyes were cold, like the sky blue they had once been had turned to ice. I knew that having a Shadow within you can change your appearance, the color of your hair and skin, but it was most dangerous when it changes the color of your eyes, because then it has truly bound with your soul.

He produced an ambrosia from his pocket, my eyes widened at the golden pear shaped fruit. It is the food of the gods, although we are fully able to enjoy mortal food, it is the nutrients within ambrosia that our bodies crave. I had not tasted ambrosia since I was put in this cell and as he took a bite of the fruit right in front of me, I wanted to rip it out of his hands. He smiled cruelly as juice dripped down his mouth.

"Want some?" He asked.

"No thank you." I lied, I was not going to rise to his bait no matter how badly I needed the fruit.

He produced another from his cloak and tossed it to me. I caught it out of midair, I wanted to devouring it, but I was skeptical. I looked up at him.

"And what is this going to cost me?" I asked.

"Just a few moments of your time." He said.

After a moment, I could not wait any longer, I bit into it, I had never tasted anything so good… except for Mera, nothing could taste like her. As I devoured the fruit, enjoying every bit of it as it nourished me, I would have traded it in a heartbeat to just kiss Mera's lips once with my own. But I would be kissing her lips once the Nameless One left me on my own tonight. It was almost poetic, the Nameless One coming to talk to me on the night that I am going to impregnate Mera, bringing yet another being that would be his doom into the world.

"So what is it that you want?" I asked him.

"Just some friendly conversation, this place can get very dull you know." He said. "I hear you are to be married."

"If by some miracle I make it out of here alive, then yes, I will be taking a wife." I said, sounding nonchalant.

"Her name is Mera?" He asked.

"How do you know that?" I asked him, already worrying that he knew who she truly is.

"My guards tell me you call her name out in your sleep." He said. "Mera, and the name Kallisto." I looked down and took a deep breath, realizing that I had unknowingly given away the names of the two people who mean the most to me.

"Tell me about this woman, Mera." He said, I did not like him saying her name. He is unworthy of speaking the name of a creature of such purity. "Is she a goddess? An immortal? A Descendant?" I also did not like him asking questions about her.

"She is a Descendant if you must know." I told him.

"Tell me more about this Descendant." He said. "Are you in love with her?"

"I would not be marrying her otherwise." I told him.

"And does she love you as you love her?" He asked.

"Yes." I said, with a bit of a smile thinking about her. The Nameless One just watched me.

"My siblings," I said, meeting his eyes. "Are they alive?"

"Some." He replied. "The ones who reacted to bonding the best."

Anger surged through me and my hands clenched into fists. The bonding process itself can kill someone if they try and resist it and the Shadow is stronger than they are. I glared at the Nameless One with nothing but hatred in my soul as I contemplated ways to kill him. I did what I could to calm myself down, losing my temper would not do me any good, it would only get me killed and then everything Mera has done to find me will have been in vain. I live to get back to her and Kallisto… and this new baby we will conceive tonight. I also did not want the Nameless One to know how much stronger my nightly visits with Mera were making me. Even when we do not make love, just feeling her gives me strength.

"About this fiancé of yours." He said. I took a deep breath.

"What about her?" I asked, my voice a deadly calm.

"I am curious." He said. "Is she beautiful?"

"Yes." I said simply.

"Brown hair or blond?" He asked.

"Blond, like spun gold." I said, looking down at my hands. Thinking of Mera helped to calm me.

"Her smile?" He asked.

"Like sunshine, a warmth and a beauty that cannot be described." I said.

"I envy you such a woman." He said. I nodded, knowing how blessed I am to have her love.

"And her eyes, they would not happen to be a unique mixture of purple and blue, would they?" He asked. I looked at him in shock. "Did you honestly think I was oblivious to who your fiancé is?" The Nameless One asked. "That you are in love with Pandora's Descendant?"

"If you harm her, I will kill you myself." I told him, I may not be up to my full strength yet, but I knew that if he harmed one hair on Mera's head I would find a way to _end him_ as Mera suggested so long ago.

"I have other plans for Mera." He said in a voice that worried me more than if he were to say he was going to kill her tonight.

"Stay away from her." I said.

"You stay away from her." He said in a dark tone, the fake friendliness gone from his voice. His pale blue eyes were suddenly livid and alive with hatred. "She is not supposed to be in love with you. She has never loved anyone before this."

"Before?" I asked, my confusion temporarily taking over my anger.

"It is not of your concern." He snapped.

"Mera is my concern." I stated. "She is my wife."

"Not yet." He stated.

"She is my wife in all but name." I told him. "And I am her husband since she has seen it fit to love me as such. Stay. Away. From. Her."

"And if I could save her life?" He asked me. "Would you let go of this obsession you have with her in order to keep her alive?" His words shocked me.

"Why would you save her?" I asked.

"She means more to me than you will ever know." He told me, trying to keep his voice calm. "I can protect her, but not if she is with you. Connect to her, tell her you do not love her any more, that you do not want her."

"I will not lie to her like that." I stated. "And besides, she would know I was lying. Not to mention that I do not trust you."

"I give you my word that no harm will come to her." He said.

"Your word is worthless." I told him.

"Not where it comes to her." He said slowly. The intensity in his voice took me aback. "Ariston, who but me can keep her safe? Who else has the power to protect her against the Shadows?"

"I will never agree to put her safety in your hands." I said. "I do not trust you with something so precious as her. I would not trust you with anything."

"So much for respecting your elders." He said. "Need I remind you that I am Zeus' father and therefore your grandfather?"

"You have done nothing to earn my respect!" I said. "And Cronus is my fathers father, all you did was impregnate Theia, and it takes a hell of a lot more than that to be a father. Cronus raised my father, he is my grandfather, not you."

For a moment, I thought he was going to attack me, a part of me wished me would, then perhaps I could kill him. Of course, only Ennina has the power to do that, she and her sword of dark and light.

"There will be guards on you day and night." The Nameless One stated. "Remember this warning Ariston, if you so much as think one word to Mera or anyone else, the consequences will be dire. Your life is not the only one at stake if you connect to her again."

"You are not to threaten Mera." I stated.

"And who said it was Mera I was threatening?" He asked with a dark smile. "I hear you have a daughter whose beauty is renowned. Kallisto, I believe?"

That did it. I lunged him, taking him by surprise with my full strength as I knocked him off his feet and began punching him with all the force I had within me.

"No one threatens my family!" I screamed at him, punching him over and over again.

Next thing I knew, I was being pulled off of that evil bastard and held down as I was kicked and beaten. I fought back as best I could, but I was quickly losing strength.

"Enough." The Nameless One said and they stopped as I laid there in pain. Thanks to the ambrosia, I was already healing. "I hardly think one ambrosia did that. How did you get your strength back?" He demanded. I smiled up at him. A part of me was tempted to tell him just how I got my strength back, but I would not dishonor Mera like that, boasting of bedding her.

"I have my ways." I told him and his face grew angrier.

"I think it is time to try and bind your soul again." He said to me, then looked to the men before him. "Do not stop until there is nothing left."

And with that he walked out of my cell as I laid there. I would not let them see the fear within me for the excruciating pain I knew was coming. But that fear only lasted a moment before another one took its place, a greater fear by far. I feared for Mera, but how could I warn her of what was coming when warning her might put my daughter in danger?

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed the read, I hope to get the next chapter out soon, I will do what I can! Let me know what you thought, leave me a comment:)<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! I am so happy to get this chapter out today! I hope you all enjoy it and sorry for the cliff hanger on the end of the last one.**

**Love Jasmine  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Cronus' Point Of View**

After talking with Ariston through Mera, she bid us goodnight and went upstairs to speak to her fiancé in private. Soon after, Ennina led me upstairs to the spare room by my hand, glancing at me and giving me a sultry smile every now and then. If I had a heart, it would be pounding out of my chest. The room we were in in Mera's parents house was small and the twin bed was not big enough for the two of us, so we got permission from George and Anne to bring in a bigger bed.

Once we got to our room, I closed the door behind us and my beautiful wife immediately wrapped her arms around me and kissed me deeply, leaning up to reach my lips. My fingers tangled in her soft brown curls, my hand on the back of her head to hold her lips to mine. I did not know how much time we had before Ariston might contact me to borrow my body again, but I knew that we were going to make the most of every moment we had together.

Ennina ripped my button down shirt open, the buttons flying everywhere as the cloud silk threads dissipated. She slid her hands up my chest as she placed kissed on my skin that drove me wild. This goddess always has known exactly what to do to drive me over the edge. As she slid her hands over my shoulders, sliding my shirt off, she bit my neck and I could not help the moan that escaped my lips as my grip on her waist tightened.

"My turn," I whispered in a husky voice into her ear and she smiled to me.

I slid my hand out of her hair and to her cheek, where she kissed my palm, then down to the back of her neck where I undid the tie that held her dress up. It fell away to reveal her perfect torso and I slid the rest of the dress off of her hips with my hands. My arm snaked around her waist to hold her warm, burning body to mine, and my other hand went into her hair to pull her head back so I could kiss her neck just as she likes it.

I made my way back up to her lips and she slid her hands from behind my back and down to remove the only piece of clothing that remained between us. Ennina's warm hand left trails of fire in their wake as they ran up my chest, then began to push me back to the bed. I knew what she had planned from the look in her eyes and as she pushed my chest and I fell backwards towards the bed, I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me. She laughed as she straddled my waist and kissed my chest. I rolled on top of her with and her sweet laugh mingled with my own as I kissed her lips and held her closer. I ran my hand down her body and her body arched underneath my touch. Finally, I could not take it anymore and I descended upon her form as she clutched me close and we kissed away every thought but each other. It was just about to go further, to where we needed our actions to go, when there was a knock on the door.

"Cronus?" Mera's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

I sighed against my wife's neck and laughed once before looking into her eyes. She sighed and nodded. We have had six children together, this would not be the first time we were interrupted during an intimate moment.

"Just a moment." I called to her.

I kissed my wife once more, one long deep kiss that made me wish we had more time, then I got up. I found my pants and put them on and opened the door halfway so that my naked wife was hidden from sight. Mera looked at me, then glanced at my bare chest for a moment, her mouth falling open just a bit as a beautiful blush painted her cheeks.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything." Mera said as she finally looked up into my eyes, her eyes just a bit shy and embarrassed.

"Not yet." I told her with a smile and she blushed more, _she is beautiful when she blushes._

"Could we talk?" She asked. I looked behind me to see that Ennina was now wearing a long silk nightgown as she sat up against the headboard of the bed.

"Of course, come in." I said, opening the door to let Mera in. I closed it behind her.

"I am sorry for disturbing you." Mera said to Ennina.

"It is alright." Ennina said.

"I am glad I can talk to the both of you." Mera told us, then looked at Ennina. "I assume Cronus told you about my wanting a child sometime soon."

"Of course." Ennina told her. "He also told me about his offer to be the child's half father."

"I am here to ask if I can take him up on that offer tonight." Mera said. "I just spoke with Ariston, and he thinks the sooner the better for this child to be conceived." I looked at Ennina and our eyes met.

_Are you all right with this?_ I asked her.

_Yes,_ Ennina replied with a smile. _But you owe me for tonight._

_A debt I will be happy to repay,_ I told her and our smiles grew.

I was lost in my wife's eyes as thoughts of my repayment coursed through my mind and hers. It was a few moments before I could look back to Mera.

"Tonight it is." I told her, she looked into my eyes, a smile in her beautiful violet eyes that made me smile.

"Oh," Mera said a moment later. "Ariston said that you would know what to give me to remove the effects of the seed."

"Of course." I told her. I focused and the antidote appeared in my hand in the form of a small white pill. "Here you are." I held my hand out.

Mera took the pill, her fingertips brushing against my hand and sending an all too familiar feeling through me. I closed my eyes, trying to fight it. I opened them again before Mera looked at me. She placed the pill on her tongue and kept looking into my eyes as a velvety feeling filled me.

"Ariston said he would connect to you as soon as he can." She told me.

"He is not with you now?" I asked in surprise, _he is usually with her every night._

"He heard footsteps." She said softly, I saw her worry in her eyes. I took her hand into mine.

"He will be alright." I told her, she nodded and I gave her hand a bit of a squeeze.

"Do you want for me to come and wait with you?" I asked her. She shook her head no as she slid her hand out of my grasp.

"No, it is alright." She said and I nodded.

"Then I will come to you when he connects to me," I told her. "Or I should say that Ariston will come to you." She nodded and with one last look into my eyes she left the bedroom and I stood there for a moment in thought. I turned around to see my wife watching me.

"I know that look." Ennina commented with a smile. I sighed and shrugged.

"Hopeless isn't it?" I said to her with a smile.

"I would not be so certain, judging by the way she looked at you." My wife told me and I smiled to her, thankful to have such a woman as my wife.

She held her arms out to me and I went to her and laid down on top of her, my head resting on her chest, listening to her breathing as she wrapped her arms around me. This was all the comfort I needed.

I waited and waited, but Ariston did not come. Ennina held me, running her fingers through my hair and kissing my head lovingly every now and then.

"He should be here by now." I said to Ennina. "I am going to check on Mera, she must be worried."

"Alright." Ennina said with a yawn. I gave her a kiss then made my way towards Mera's bedroom.

I knocked on the door, it opened right away and the smile on Mera's face took my breath away.

"Thank the gods, I was so worried." She just barely whispered and threw her arms around my neck. She was about to kiss me when I stopped her, pulling back just so.

"It is me, not Ariston." I told her and watched her face fall, my soul twisting at the sight as she removed her arms and took a step back.

"He should be here by now." She said.

Mera closed up her robe, but not before I caught the sight of a purple lace piece of lingerie I knew I would not be able to forget. Though the sight of her naked was just as torturous and unforgettable. But that was not important right now, what matter was the worry on Mera's face.

"Do you want me to stay with you while we wait for him?" I asked her and she nodded absentmindedly as she stared into space. I came in and shut the door behind me.

Mera began pacing as I stood there, she could not keep still, I could read the fear on her face.

"He will be alright Mera." I promised her. I had no way of knowing that, I just had to hope that the Moirae would not be so cruel as to take Ariston away from her and not return him in due time.

Mera made no response, she simple went to her window and looked out at the stars, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"Something is wrong." She said softly. "I can feel it. He will not connect to me. Something is wrong."

She began pacing again, but this time I stepped into her path as she looked up to me, her eyes begging for comfort, for some reassurance. I did the only thing I could do, I kissed her forehead and wrapped my arms around her, stroking her hair and whispering comforts into her ear. She held onto me, laying her head on my chest and wrapping her arms around me. She took deep breaths, but she did not cry. I had to applaud her for her strength.

"It is alright, it is alright." I told her and she nodded with her head against my chest. She yawned a few minutes later. "Why don't you get some sleep? I will wake you when he arrives."

"I cannot sleep." She said.

"Then why don't I just hold you on your bed while we wait?" I asked her.

"Alright." She said as she yawned again.

We made our way to her double bed and laid down on it with her on my chest. Just as I had thought, we were not there for five minutes before she was sound asleep. I held her as I waited for Ariston. I tried connecting with him, but it was no good.

I stayed up all night waiting and dreading when Mera would awaken and I would have to tell her that he did not come. I did not want to think about the look that would be on her face or the pain and worry that would be within her eyes, within her soul.

* * *

><p><strong>Ariston's point of view<strong>

I was alive, for whatever reason, I was alive. It made no sense to me at all. After the Nameless One left my cell, his minions held me down as they clawed my flesh, searing my soul while at the same time trying over and over again to bond with my soul. As much as it shamed me, I did scream, though only once. I felt my soul growing weaker and weaker as the pain built and built, then suddenly, they stopped and left my cell.

I was barely there, barely alive. I knew that if I were to let go, there would be no more pain, there would be no more anything. All I had to do was let go and let myself die, but I had too much to live for to be able to take the easy way out. I prayed Kallisto and Mera were safe. _Oh my Mera, please forgive me,_ I thought to myself. Even if I wanted to connect with her, I was far too weak and if I were to let my soul go like that to reach out to her, it would be my end.

I heard footsteps. _I love you Mera, I love you Kallisto, _I thought, wishing they could hear me but knowing that I did not have the strength to make it so. I knew that they were coming back to finish me off and I prepared myself to die. The door creaked open and I knew that I was ready. I closed my eyes and thought of Mera, of all the beautiful moments we shared. I would die with her on my mind, with love for her within my soul because loving her meant far more than hating what has been done to me.

"Eat this." The Nameless One voice sounded close to me.

I opened my eyes and saw an ambrosia near my face. My eyes widened and I took it from his hand and bit into it, with just that first bite I felt my light and strength returning. I ate the lifesaving fruit down to the core, the juice dripping down my face. I looked up to see the Nameless One squatting next to me as he watched me, his eyes unreadable. He offered me his hand and I took it. He helped me sit up and get my back against the wall before handing me another ambrosia. Without any questions I ate that fruit as well as the Nameless One sat across from me in my cell.

"Why am I still alive?" I asked him when I was finished.

"Because as difficult as it is for me to accept, Mera loves you." He told me in his deep voice. "Killing you would destroy her and I will not hurt her like that."

"Why do you care for her?" I asked. "She is Pandora's last Descendant, she is the only thing standing in between you and your goals."

"Why do you love her?" He asked me instead of answering my question, his light blue eyes searched mine and I saw no reason not to tell him.

"Because she is the first woman, the first being, in two thousand years to give me a reason to live." I told him.

"I understand what you mean." He said to me. I saw something in his eyes that shocked me as much as it scared me.

"You…" I swallowed. "You are in love with her?" I asked, barely able to get the words out and completely dumbfounded. For the Nameless One to care about anything was shocking, but for him to love?

"Yes." He answered silently. "Talk about irony, my being in love with Pandora's Descendant." He shook his head.

"How? Why?" I asked, not able to understand. But at that moment he got to his feet.

"You are still not to contact Mera," The Nameless one informed me instead of answering my question. "I will be watching you."

"She needs to know I am alive." I told him. "If you care about her at all, then let me tell her I am alive."

"I cannot allow that to happen," He told me. "Not now." I let out a shaky breath, trying to control my rage.

"So you are going to try and steal her away from me." I stated and to my surprise he laughed once.

"You have that backwards," He said. "She was mine first, you stole her away from me." I was beyond confused and before I could ask him another question, he left my cell, closing the door behind me.

_What could he mean?_ I wondered, while worrying for Mera. I have enough faith in her and in our love to know that he will not be able to take her away from me. But the knowledge in his eyes… it was more than clear that he knows something I do not.

* * *

><p><strong>Mera's point of view<strong>

I have not been able to sit still for the past eight days. Ariston has stopped connecting to me and no matter how much I reach out, how hard I try, I cannot connect to him. I have become a nervous wreck, I cannot sleep and the only reason I eat is because everyone in this house is determined to see me do so.

That night when Ariston and I agreed to conceive a child through Cronus, I sat and thought for a while, realizing the magnitude of this. A child was no small matter, I knew it would change Ariston and I's lives in the most profound of ways. Once I came to grips with it, a huge smile spread across my face as I realized that in nine months I would be a mother. Of course I was already a mother to Kallisto, but this was a bit different. A fierce joy spread through me and I could not help imagining what our child would look like and how wonderful it will be to raise him or her with Ariston. I had not been that happy in a long time.

After thinking things through, I went to Cronus and after talking with him and Ennina and taking that pill, I went back to my room to wait. Within an hour I knew something was wrong, I knew Ariston should have been there by then. I was thankful to have Cronus there with me. When I woke the next morning, I looked at Cronus and he shook his head. It was hard for me to accept that Ariston had not come when he said he would. He has never broken a promise to me, and that fact had me worried the most.

I have spent most of my time since then with Cronus so that when Ariston arrives, we can conceive our child… but he has not come. I felt like a thousand voices were constantly whispering within my mind, some telling me that Ariston is dead and others telling me to hold on, that I have not lost him yet. For some reason it seemed all the worse today. I had to get out of the house, I had to get away from my own thoughts. After telling everyone where I was going, I ran out to the stables, hopped on Luna's back and galloped away.

We cantered for a long time and ended up going to the beach. Luna's hooves splashed in the water as we walked along the beach. I breathed in the air and sighed. I did not know how much I missed the smell of the ocean, the sound of the crashing waves. To my left was the pacific ocean, stretching out as far as the eye could see, and to my right were high cliffs, in between the two was a good hundred feet of beach that stretched for miles in between the cliffs and crashing waves.

As I rode Luna in the water, I understood why my emotions were so out of control. A storm was coming. But this knowledge did not just come from the humidity in the air and the strength of the wind. I could feel the storm, feel it in the sky, feel it within me. It unbearably heightened all of my emotions and magnified everything I was feeling. Ariston told me that I would most likely become a storm goddess because of this connection I have to the weather and its influence over my emotions and even my desires.

I needed to do channel these emotions into something or I was liable to go crazy and start screaming. I looked out at the ocean and looked around to see that I was alone on the beach. Without thinking twice, I slipped off of Luna's back and began to strip down to my bra and underwear and walked into the cool water. I knew that I was a strong swimmer and that I would not be able to get cold, and so the coming storm did not scare me. Storms have never scared me, I suppose that is because they are a part of me, of my heritage. But this connection to the weather was heightened when Ariston and I first made love and each shared half of our souls with the other.

I dove into the water and swam, not looking behind me. I kept swimming and swimming, the cold water felt refreshing against my skin and it felt great to channel my emotions into something useful. After a while I just floated, letting my body be carried by the waves. It had begun to rain by then, I smiled, the rain reminded me of Ariston. We always did enjoy getting caught in the rain together. A memory came to me. We were on Olympus at our home and it began to pour. Ariston began getting undressed and when I asked him what he was doing, he told me with a huge smile, "I am going to dance naked in the rain with my beautiful wife-to-be."

I had smiled to him and undressed then we walked outside and into the downpour hand in hand. I could feel the storm within me as we laughed and danced around, of course we did not only dance in the rain. We began kissing and one thing led to another as it always does with us. The memories of how our soaking wet bodies moved together as the rain pounded down upon us was something I would never be able to forget. _Making love to him in that downpour was incredible, of course making love to him anytime, anywhere is incredible._

As I floated in the ocean, I could still feel Ariston so strongly, those memories were alive and safe within me and even if it hurt to think on them, I would much rather hurt than feel nothing at all.

It was only then that I decided I should start to swim back, and that was when I realized how far out I had swam, miles, I could just barely see the shore. I began swimming again and with time made it back to the shore. I sighed when I found that a rogue wave had taken my clothing, I could see them floating in the water in the distance.

"You have got to me kidding me." I said to myself. I knew I could swim for them, but I was getting tired and hungry.

"No snow today?" Came a voice behind me, I turned around to see Jason Gray standing there in a cropped leather jacket and faded jeans.

His black curls glistened from the rain and his pale blue eyes smiled warmly into mine. I realized that my bra and underwear could easily pass as a bathing suit, so I held my head high and did my best to pretend it was such. I felt my body react to his and a blush come to my cheeks as my heart skipped a beat, but I knew it was only the storm driving me crazy, not the immortal standing on the beach and I knew that I could control myself.

"I am not responsible for this storm." I told him.

"Are you certain about that?" He asked with a smile and I gave him a half smile in return. He held out a huge white beach towel to me. "You look like you could use this."

"Thank you." I said to him, sighing in relief as I walked up to him. "The tide seems to have stolen my clothing."

I took the towel from his hand and began drying off with it before wrapping it around my body. Jason closed his eyes and a moment later my clothing appeared in his hands, though they were still wet. Thankfully they were made out of cloud silk, so they would dry soon. I looked at him, wondering if he was following me.

"You do realize this is called stocking, correct?" I asked Jason and he laughed.

"I am just keeping an eye on you, this is a dangerous path you walk." He told me with a warm smile.

"Ennina and Cronus would like to meet you." I told him.

"I am afraid that will not be possible." He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I am taking enough risk just being around the Daughter of Pandora. If word were to get out that I was meeting with the soon to be king and queen of the Olympian's, it would mean my head." He told me.

"So you are on their side?" I asked. "You fight for the Shadows?" I had to wonder, but there was something about his eyes, a kindness, that did not belong in someone's eyes if they were walking such a dark path.

"Not exactly." He said. "I am helping you aren't I?" I did not have an answer to that, I did not know him well enough to know if he was sincere in helping me.

"It would put my family at ease if you could just meet with them for a moment." I said, pleading with my eyes. "I am sure they can keep the meeting secret."

"They do not trust me." He stated.

"Why should they?" I asked him.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, ignoring my question while taking a step closer to me.

"Not yet." I told him, looking into his eyes. He just smiled.

"You are a smart woman then, to not give your trust away so easily." He said.

"I will take that as a complement." I said.

"It was meant as one." He said. We were quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "How are you?" I looked down and took a deep breath.

"Worse than I was and grateful for the family I have around me." I told him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"It does not matter." I told him.

"Tell me." He said softly. I looked up into his eyes and decided to tell him.

"I have not heard from Ariston in over a week," I told him. "I fear the worst. Cronus tells me that I would know if he were dead… but I cannot help but wonder."

A tear ran down my cheek as I looked at the sand beneath my feet. I glanced up at Jason and he held my eyes as he lifted his hand. I knew his intention was to wipe away my tear, but I pulled away, not wanting the contact.

"I should be going." I told him.

"Must you?" He asked, I was surprised to hear a note of hurt in his voice. Like he had been dreading my saying those words.

"I must." I told him.

"I am making you uncomfortable again." He stated. "Forgive me for that. But I would be honored if you would just stay and talk with me for a few moments more."

"Why?" I asked.

"Would it be so awful if I were to admit that I miss you?" He asked to my surprise.

"I do not think you know me well enough to miss me." I told him. He looked at me, there was a need in his eyes, a longing.

"It would be a blessing to me, if you would just stay a few moments more." He said softly.

I worried about what I saw in his eyes. I was not afraid of him hurting me, I was afraid of him wanting something from me that I could not give.

"You need to know that soon I will be married to Ariston," I told him. "I can only guess at your interest in me, but this will go no further than friendship between you and I."

"I will not ask for anything more." He told me. "I simply enjoy your company, I do not have much where I come from." His eyes pleaded with me to stay and I sighed.

"I cannot stay for long," I told him. "My family is expecting me back and I am getting hungry."

"Would you let me buy you lunch?" He asked, I looked at him and he sighed. "It was worth a try. How about a walk on the beach then?" He asked hopefully.

"Alright." I said and we began to walk side by side. I looked ahead and saw Luna playing in the water, it made me smile.

"I finally get to see your real smile, and it is about a horse." Jason said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I happen to love horses and riding them." I told him. "They are a part of my soul."

"I enjoy horses as well." He told me.

"Do you have any of your own?" I asked him.

"Not for a while now." He told me. "They just would not fit where I live."

"That is a shame." I told him. "You should live somewhere else."

"And where would you suggest?" He asked.

"Somewhere green," I told him. "With rolling hills and sparkling rivers and forest to ride through." He smiled.

"Perhaps someday I will." He said. "It would be nice to live in a place like that."

"What is stopping you?" I asked.

"More things than I can count." He told me, looking out onto the sea. "It is the choices I have made, the work I am doing."

"Is your work important?" I asked him.

"I used to think so," He told me, then shook his head. "Now I do not know. Everything seems such a mess and no one where I come from understands why I feel that way."

"Tell me." I told him. I know what it is like to be confused, and if I could help him find some peace I would be glad of that. Sometimes all someone needs is someone to talk it out with, someone who will listen.

"I cannot put this into words," He told me. "I have made countless mistakes, started a chain reaction of events that I do not know if I could stop if I wanted to."

"I wish I could help." I told him. He smiled to me, his eyes so expressive.

"You are doing enough right now. Your company is soothing to my soul in a way I cannot explain." He said to me, he looked at me then sighed. "Forgive my honesty." I was silent for a moment before I decided to try and change the subject.

"Tell me something about yourself." I said.

"About myself?" He asked.

"You show up out of the blue and do not tell me a thing about who you are." I said. "Friends should know things about each other, wouldn't you agree?"

"Alright, but for every answer I give, you must answer a question of mine." He said with a smile.

"Well this is childish." I said.

"Then call it the rules of the game." He said. "Will you play?"

"Alright." I told him with a half smile. "Where were you born?"

"Greece, in the old home of the gods on Mt. Athos." He told me.

"And your parents?" I asked.

"That is two questions." He said.

"Then I will answer two for you when you answer this one." I said.

"It is not a happy tale." He warned me.

"I want to know." I told him.

"As you wish. My father forced himself on my mother, and when I was born from that 'union' I was left in the woods to die." He said to my shock.

"Why?" I asked.

"It is believed that children born from such an event have a kind of evil within their souls." He told me. "Of course that is rarely the case if the child is properly brought up, but my mother would not risk it. To my luck, a mortal woman found me and brought me home to her husband and two children. They were good people who brought me up as well as they could until I was ten. I never knew what I was. I noticed that I was different from my siblings but I never understood it until I performed a powerful bit of magic and my divine uncle found me. He brought me to his home and raised me from then on." I was speechless.

"Now it is my turn to ask the questions." Jason said. "Tell me about him, this Ariston."

"That is not a question." I said to him.

"Alright," he said. "Tell me how you met him?"

"It was at the Stables I worked at in Blueridge, Maine." I told him with a smile, thinking back on that day. "I was working there and he was bringing his horse to be boarded. He was an hour early and I was cleaning bridles and listening to music while singing at the top of my lungs and dancing around like a fool. I had hay in my hair and dirt and bits of shavings stuck to my skin from working. I did not know he was standing behind me until I spun around and there he was in all his glory, watching me with a smile that left me breathless.

"I fell so in love with him." I shook my head. "In that moment as our eyes met for the first time, we saw into each others souls and there was a… a recognition between us, as if somewhere deep down, we knew that we had found the one we are destined for. Of course I would not admit it to myself at the time, but from that moment on, I have loved him."

I looked at Jason, he was looking at the sea again, his face blank. When he noticed my looking at him, he put a smile on his face that did not touch his eyes.

"Did you know he was a god?" He asked, using up his second question.

"Not until a month after we met." I told him. "On the night that we admitted to loving each other, Shadows attacked us. I watched Ariston fight them off and then he came over to me and said, 'I fear I have not properly introduced myself. I am Ariston, son of Zeus.' After that, we talked and he told me about the Shadows, the Nameless One and Pandora. But I did not find out the whole truth about my destiny until weeks later. We had our first and only fight about that. He had made it so that I would not be able to join the army and I was not happy about it. Of course we made up shortly after and have not fought since."

"Now it is my turn to ask a question." I said to him.

"Be my guest." He said.

"Have you ever been married?" I asked Jason.

"Once, it did not last." He told me, he looked into my eyes and his smile grew. "Though there was another woman I wanted to marry long ago."

"What was she like?" I asked him and his smile grew.

"Beyond beautiful." He said with such a smile. "Brown hair, brown eyes and the sweetest lips I have ever tasted. But it was her soul that captured mine, it was how she loved me, the smile that would light her lips when she would look into my eyes, the unending kindness and forgiveness within her soul. I was a better man than I knew I could be when I was with her. She was my salvation."

"So why are you not married to her then?" I asked him

"She was taken from me and reborn." Jason told me. "Wherever she is now, I doubt she has any memory of me. But I have to have faith that someday she will remember me, that we will be together again. I cannot live without her."

"You will find her." I told him, he smiled to me.

"I know." He said softly as he looked into my eyes. "What are you planning on doing if you get Ariston back?" He asked, truly curious.

"_When_ I get Ariston back," I corrected, there was no if's about it. "I am going to marry him and we are going to start a family together."

"That is what you want?" He asked.

"More than anything." I told him with a longing in my soul to have Ariston back in my arms. I wrapped my arms around myself to hold my soul together. "It seems like just yesterday we were planning our wedding… then his sister was kidnapped by the Shadows. I knew I could not ask him to stay with me, no matter how much I needed him to. It was his sister that had been kidnapped after all, I could not beg him not to go and find her." I took a deep shaky breath. "And now I go to sleep alone and wake up wanting nothing more than to find him sleeping next to me. Just to see his face, his smile, his eyes, to hear his laughter, to kiss his lips and know that we will never be apart again. I cannot live with anything less than that, anything less than him."

I looked up at Jason, he was taking deep breaths as we walked, I began to worry about him. There was some emotion on his face, a kind of pain that I did not want to see there. He looked at me and gave me a half smile that did not touch his eyes, I could have sworn I saw fear within his gaze.

"Your turn." He said softly and I picked a question at random.

"How old are you?" I asked him.

"Far older than Ariston." He told me.

"How would you know that?" I asked and he laughed once, though there was little humor to the sound.

"Trust me." He said.

"I should be going." I said to him. "I am starving and my family is already on me enough for not eating twenty plates of food a day. I do not need to miss a meal."

I handed him back the towel and put my jeans and tee shirt back on before pulling on my boots.

"We will have to play this game again sometime." Jason said.

"Until next time." I told him. I began walking away, then turned back to him, looking into his pale blue eyes. "Jason, I do not know what is going on in your life, but I know that you have it in you to do the right thing." He nodded as he searched my eyes.

After a moment I turned back to Luna and after a fifteen-minute full on gallop, Luna and I reached the barn. I took care of her and went inside for a long hot shower, trying to clear my head. I got dressed and made my way downstairs to where everyone was relaxing in the living room. Everyone seemed perfectly at ease, but I could hardly keep still.

"When is this storm going to pass?" I asked with a groan. I did not know how much more I could take.

"In two hours." Ennina said, glancing at me she smiled. "It seems you will be a storm goddess."

"So Ariston told me." I said. "How do you keep so calm? I feel like I want to jump out of my skin." Ennina and Kallisto laughed.

"You get used to it after a while and find an outlet for your energies." Kallisto told me, looking into Aaron's eyes as they smiled to each other. "We will be back later." Kallisto said before they teleported out.

_My only outlet is locked away gods know where,_ I realized. I looked over at Ennina. She was looking into her husband's eyes as they smiled to each other. Then they sighed and Ennina went back to reading. Cronus looked into my eyes and in that moment I was truly tempted to take him upstairs to my bedroom, just to get this unbearable energy out of my system. I bit my lip and looked away from his eyes, wishing with all my being that Ariston was here with me now.

* * *

><p><strong>Cronus' point of view<strong>

The morning after the storm, all was well and calm. Last night, I was tempted to offer Mera my attentions and by the way she kept looking at me, I knew she was just as tempted. I know how Ennina is during a storm, especially before she learned how to harness her energy. I knew how her desires would drive her crazy if she did not have a lover to focus them on. But I decided that if Mera wanted me, she would ask me and so I stayed silent.

It was around noontime as I sat on the chair adjacent from where Mera laid on the couch reading from her iPad. I did not know if anyone else noticed it, but I saw how she fidgets and glances around every now and then. Even though the storm has passed, she could barely sit still. She has been like this since Ariston did not connect with me that night a week and a half ago. I have been doing what I can for her, trying to help distract her from her thoughts.

I know women well enough to know how to distract them. The right words her, look into her eyes in a certain way, smile in just the right way at just the right moment. Enticing Mera was not my main goal though, I wanted to flirt with her to give her a respite from her from her worries and perhaps, just perhaps if I was lucky, I could manage a real smile from her. That would be a gift in itself. Her smile is far too beautiful to be lost to this sadness.

It may not have been my intention to seduce her, but that did not mean I did not desire her. There are times when it is hard to think about anything else while I am around her, the memory of the acts of love she and Ariston shared that night I lent him my body were still fresh in my mind. But I would not act on my feelings, not when her giving into me would hurt her in the long run. _No, if I end up in her bed it will be because she invited me, not because I asked to be there._ Whatever happens between us will be her choice alone. I will not rush her into something she does not want. She may be attracted to me, but whether it is more than that remains to be seen.

It was hard to see her so thin. I have watched over her for most of her life in order to protect her, she has never been over weight, especially because of the horse riding her body has always been fit and tone and perfect. But now, though she is eating again she is still too thin.

"Come eat something." I said to Mera, she sighed.

"Everyone is out and I do not feel like cooking." Was her halfhearted response. I could see how she worried.

"I will make you something." I told her, she sighed again and looked up at me. "Please?" I begged.

"Fine." She said and I gave her a smile as she got up and followed me into the kitchen.

"Have a seat." I told her.

Mera sat on the barstool behind the island and I opened the fridge, trying to think of what I could make her. I decided on a sandwich, _that should be simple enough._ I took out tomato, lettuce, onion and mayo along with some sliced chicken and found some bread. I looked up at Mera as I took a few pieces of bread out, looking into her sad eyes and wondering what I could do to help ease her mind. I knew what I _could_ do, but I did not think that was what she wanted at the moment. Not from me at least.

I looked down at the food and spread the mayo on the bread, then added the fillings and put the other piece of bread on top before slicing it in half and putting it on a plate.

"Thank you." Mera said as I handed her the food and with my abilities, I cleaned everything up without having to lift a finger.

I stood there leaning against the island, looking at Mera as she ate. Mera met my gaze with curiosity in her violet eyes and after she swallowed her bite she spoke.

"Oh gods," Mera whispered, her face half modified and half shocked. "He told you, didn't he?"

"Told me know exactly?" I asked her. She raised an eyebrow and I smiled "Yes," I answered her truthfully. "He told me that if you asked me, he gives his blessing for me to make love to you." She blushed and looked away. "How did you know?" I asked.

"You have been looking at me differently." She told me. "Like you are always trying to decide something." I sighed and laughed once.

"You are far too perceptive for your own good Mera." I told her with a smile, before telling her just what is on my mine. "Seeing what you have been going through, there are times I find myself wondering if I should kiss you, just to take your mind off of things." Mera blushed and glanced away from my gaze. "I am sorry if I have made you uneasy, it was not my intention. The thought of kissing you can plague me sometimes, especially if it would help you."

"Nothing like honesty." She said as she met my eyes again.

"You asked for my thoughts and I told you the truth, just like I always will." I told her simply. Now that I had her interest I smiled a bit more, hoping to be able to distract her. "And I must admit that after that night I lent my body to Ariston,"

"Alright, I get the picture." Mera said, blushing, and I laughed a bit which brought a slight smile to her face. My smile grew, knowing that it was working.

"You do not like the idea?" I asked her, a bit curious at what she thought of sleeping with me.

"You are a married man." She told me. "And soon I will be a married woman. How could that be right in any way?"

"First of all, Ariston, Ennina and Sif have given their consent." I told her, my eyes never leaving hers, my voice becoming more serious and less playful as I continued. "And second of all, it might help you through your worries and make this time of pain and confusion more bearable. I care about you greatly Mera, you must know that, and so you must understand that I would do anything to bring you happiness or at the very least comfort."

"I know Cronus," She said to me softly, her eyes so uncertain. "I just do not know if I can give myself to you like that."

"The choice is yours," I told her. "The offer is always there should you choose it, but I would never ask something of you that you did not want to willingly give."

I looked into her eyes as she gazed into mine, I could almost see the light blub go off in her mind.

"You are trying to distract me from my thoughts by flirting with me." She said with a bit of a smile, I saw in her eyes that she was touched.

"Is it working?" I asked her, leaning just a bit closer to her.

Ennina walked through the back door just then. I closed my eyes, then opened them, looking at Mera's food as she began eating again and knowing that I would never live this down.

"What is going on here?" Ennina asked with cheer in her voice as she walked in with Kallisto and Aaron behind her.

"Cronus made me a sandwich." Mera said and a look of shock came over my wife's face.

"I'm sorry, what?" Ennina asked, looking between Mera and I, her eyes settling on me.

"It is just a few slices of bread with meat in between." I said defensively.

"You cooked?" Ennina asked me in amazement and I heard Kallisto chuckle.

"Am I the only one who is completely confused?" Mera asked, looking around at all of us.

"Cronus hates cooking." My wife explained, still looking at me like Christmas had come early. "I have always teased him because he grows the most delicious fruits and vegetables but hates doing anything with them."

"You hate cooking, but you cooked for me?" Mera asked, her voice had a note of a smile to it. I looked at her and was glad to see some warmth in her beautiful eyes.

"If it will make you eat I would cook your every meal." I told her in all honesty and she smiled to me, a real smile that made me smile.

"Does this mean you are going to start cooking for me?" Ennina asked me and I looked into her stunning sky blue eyes.

"I cannot promise that." I told her.

"But you will cook for her?" She asked playfully. I knew she really did not care, she was just giving me a hard time, something she loves to do.

"Alright enough." I said, taking my beautiful wife into my arms and looking into her eyes with a smile she returned.

"Just a bit of good natured ribbing my husband." Ennina said as she caressed my cheek, her touch bringing warmth to me.

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked her and she gave me a sultry smile that had me wanting here right then and there.

"I am certain you will think of something." Ennina said as she leaned up and kissed me. I held her closer as I enjoyed her warm lips on mine and wanted every part of her on every part of me.

_Tonight,_ My wife whispered into my mind and I was tempted to take her upstairs right then.

_Most definitely tonight,_ I told her and with that she looked away from my eyes and to Mera as her cheeks glowed golden.

"How about I make you some real food," Ennina offered Mera. "I am sure that sandwich cannot be all that edible."

"It is actually not bad." Mera said, holding half of her sandwich out to my wife. Ennina took a bite and looked up at me surprised.

"I guess watching you cook all these years has rubbed off on me." I told her, she smiled and kissed me.

"Try some." She told me and held it up for me to take a bite.

I tried it and was surprised to see that it was good, not nearly as good as my wife's cooking, but delicious nonetheless. We finished off the half of the sandwich together and then I sat down next to Mera and watched my wife cook, loving the times she would meet my eyes and her crooked smile would grow.

Ennina took out fish from the fridge and used her abilities to quickly marinate it, adding just the right amount of spices. After putting a large quantity of fish in the oven, she went to work steaming some asparagus and cooking some flavored rice. I was getting hungry just from the scents alone.

I felt Mera's eyes on me and I glanced at her, our eyes meeting as she smiled just a bit before looking away. By the time Mera's parents and grandmother joined us, the food was ready. We all ate together at the dining table and enjoyed some good conversation.

"I am going to see Luna." Mera announced after she had eaten two large platefuls. I wished she had eaten more, but I let it go, there was still dinner.

"I will accompany you." I said to her, she nodded and we walked outside and towards the barn side by side.

"Ennina is a great cook." Mera said.

"I hear your cooking is great as well." I said to her. "Ariston would rave about it." She smiled, a bit of sadness on her face.

"I have not cooked since before he left." She said absentmindedly. "I have always loved cooking."

"Then you should cook us all dinner sometime." I told her and she looked at me with a bit of a smile.

"I could try and teach you how to cook." She said, her smile growing a bit. I may hate cooking, but if it would make her happy then I would happily suffer.

"You can try, Ennina has but she says I am hopeless." I told her.

"I like watching you with her." Mera told me. "I love the way you look at each other, so in love even after all the years and trials you two have been through. It gives me hope for Ariston and I."

"We are blessed." I told her. "I could not live without that goddess."

"I know how you feel." Mera said. I could not stand the sadness in her voice and without thinking, I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as we walked.

Mera did not pull away, she moved closer to me and leaned her head on my shoulder as she sighed. She did not have to say it, I knew how much she missed him and I hoped against hope that my arm around her was bringing her some comfort. _She would not have moved closer to me if I did not bring her some kind of relief._

When we neared the barn, Mera moved away from me and I let her go and walked with her to Luna's stall. It was beautiful to see the connection between Mera and her horse. Luna is a beautiful mare, truly stunning, a fit companion for Mera.

"Are you going for another ride?" I asked Mera.

"Perhaps," She said. "For whatever reason, I always seem to see Jason on my rides. Perhaps he has some more information." She shrugged. I could only wonder about this Jason Gray, and only hope that he is not who I think he is. "Have you found out anything about Colorado Springs?" Mera asked, meeting my eyes.

"There are definitely Shadows there," I told her. "I want to learn a bit more before deciding what course to take."

"What will happen then?" She asked.

"We will all move on to a house there," I told her. "There are a few properties on the market that could suffice."

"We should do that," Mera told me. "I have a strong feeling about Colorado Springs."

"Alright then." I told her. "I will speak to Ennina and Kallisto and once we have a house set up, we will move there."

"Truly?" Mera asked in surprise, I wondered why she thought she would have to fight me for this.

"Yes, truly." I told her with a smile. "I trust your instincts." That made her smile and she looked back to Luna. "I would like to meet this Jason Gray." I told her again.

"He will not meet with anyone other than myself." She told me.

"Don't you think that is a bit odd?" I asked her, hoping that even with what she is going through, she would be smart enough not to put her trust in the wrong person.

"Yes, I do think it is odd." Mera admitted. "But I will not turn away any help in finding Ariston." I placed my hand on hers where it rested on the stall door.

"Just please be careful," I begged of her. "There are great dangers out there, I do not want you getting hurt." She smiled and gave my hand a squeeze but did not reply.

There was something in her eyes before she looked away, her silence said more than her words could have. I had seen this look before. When she did not look back to me, I gently took hold of her chin and turned her head to me so that she would meet my eyes. She could not look at me for long, she kept trying to look somewhere else.

"You are a bad liar." I told her, she looked confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked me.

"There is something you are not telling me." I told her, still holding her chin and looking into her eyes, reading them. "Is it about Jason Gray?" I asked her.

"No." She told me and her answer was truthful.

"Is it about your safety?" I asked her, she glanced away again. "Tell me." I said at once.

"It is nothing." She said, glancing away again as she spoke.

"Tell me." I said again.

"I cannot." She said.

"Does Ariston know whatever this is?" I asked her.

"Yes," She told me, that at least was not a lie. "We promised we would tell no one of it and if I tell you, you will tell Ennina and she will tell Zeus and so on and so forth."

"You are right, I will not lie to my wife." I told her. "But Ennina will not share whatever this is with anyone if you do not wish it."

"Not even when Pandora's line is at stake?" Mera asked.

"Please tell me." I begged her, not knowing was beginning to eat away at me.

"I am going to die." She told me, I looked into her eyes, hoping for any sign of a lie, but there was none.

"How? When?" I asked her.

"I do not know." She told me. "The morning after Ariston purposed, we went to the Moirae and they prophesized that Ariston would be taken from me and that I would die. They did not say when, they did not say how, just that it would be, and that from my death will come three gifts that will meant the turning point in this war."

I shook my head, not wanting to believe it, not wanting to imagine that this beautiful, extraordinary woman who has graced this planet with her presence would soon be taken away. I let go of her chin and turned around, taking a deep breath. I always knew there was a chance, but I thought, hoped, he would not come after her because of who she is to him.

"I have watched over you since the day you were born," I said to Mera in a low voice with my back to her still. "I watched your first steps, I watched you ride your first horse, I watched you grow into the incredible, beautiful woman you are, and I long with my wife and the rest of the Twelve have protected your every movement, your every breath. Now you tell me that it was all in vain, that after all we have done and all we are doing to protect you, we are destined to fail once again." After a thousand years of failing to protect Pandora's line, I knew my soul would shatter if we failed with Mera as well.

"But that does not mean the end of Pandora's line." Mera said, thinking that was the bulk of my worries. "That is why I am in such a rush to get pregnant. I need to have a child before I die."

"Don't you get it?" I asked her softly, turning around and looking into her eyes. "This is not just about Pandora's line or winning this war. This is about you Mera." She looked into my eyes and suddenly seemed to understand what I feel for her. I closed my eyes for a moment and soon after felt Mera's warm hand on my cheek.

"Look at me." She said in a low voice, her breath dancing across my face. I opened my eyes and looked into hers. "Death will not be my end. You are a god, do you not understand this?" I thought for a moment then the realization came over me.

"You are expecting rebirth or ascension into immortality." I came to understand at once and Mera nodded with a smile. Mera leaned up and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Death will not be my end." She said with certainty again, this time whispering it into my ear.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her close, Mera returned the hug, holding me close while comforting me.

"Mera," I said to her. "I can give you the child, right now if that is you wish." Mera pulled back to look into my eyes, blushing deeply all the while.

"I have considered that… but I need this child to be Ariston's," She told me. "That does not mean I do not care about you… I just need him to be the father."

"I understand." I told her, I was not hurt. I placed my hand upon her beautiful sun kissed cheek. "Even if you do ascend… I do not want you to die." Mera smiled to me, a real smile.

"Please do not worry about me." She said softly.

"I am afraid that is impossible." I told her with a shake of my head. "I care about you too much."

I stood there holding her for a few moments more and looking into her eyes. I would have kept holding her, but she chose to back away and I let her go.

"I am going for a ride." Mera told me. I nodded, turned and walked away.

I went back inside the house looking for Ennina. I found her and we nonchalantly left the room together. We made our way upstairs and I soundproofed the room.

"Mera is going to die." I told her, her face looked as shocked as mine must have. I told her everything Mera told me as we sat next to each other on the bed.

"You think the Nameless One is going to kill her." Ennina said, knowing my thoughts.

"Yes." I said softly.

"You really think he is capable of that?" Ennina asked.

"After all he has done you have to ask?" I asked.

"He loves her." Ennina told me.

"He loved my sister Theia, but that did not stop him from the crimes he committed." I said.

"I doubt that he loved Theia the way he loves Mera." Ennina told me. "You know what he has done for her." The only answer I gave was a sigh. "It may be that her best chance of survival is with him." My wife added.

"I know that." I said softly. "But I am not so certain that she still loves him as she once did. What is he going to do when he realizes that she is in love with someone else, that she does not want to be with him again?"

"He is holding Ariston prisoner," Ennina said softly, worry for her brother evident. "Chances are, he already knows."

"I just want to protect her." I said, shaking my head.

"Protecting her from him is what got us into this mess in the first place." Ennina reminded me. "The choice is hers, only the Moirae know what she will choose."

* * *

><p>My beautiful naked wife laid sleeping on my chest, her sweet, ethereal scent surrounding me in the dark of the night. A peaceful smile graced my lips, this was heaven to me, to have this goddess, my wife, in my arms after such a night together. <em>She never disappoints,<em> I thought with a growing smile. I kissed her hair, but I could not help but wonder about Mera, if she was alright tonight.

"You should be sleeping." My wife murmured and I smiled.

"I am worried about Mera." I told her.

"Go check on her then." She said.

"I do not want to get up." I told her. She laughed and cuddled closer to me, her head in the crook of my neck.

"I will be here when you get back." She said so softly.

"I love you my wife." I said softly, holding her close.

"I love you my dear husband." She said, it never fails to make me smile when she says those words. I always become breathless. She steals my breath away without even trying.

I rolled a bit so that I was on top of her and kissed her lips, long and deep, needing to taste her. When the kiss was concluded, I laid my head on her chest and let out a sigh. I was torn, half of me wanted to check on Mera and the other half felt as if I might die if I were to leave this bed and my wife's warm body.

"Go," Ennina said softly. "Check on her."

I sighed and somehow found the will to get up, but not before kissing Ennina one last time. I slipped on a shirt and a pair of cloud silk pants before looking at my wife once more and leaving the room.

I could not sense Mera because she was still wearing the jade dragon bracelet, so I peaked into her bedroom. Her bed was empty and her window was open. I looked out her bedroom window and saw the lights on in the barn in the distance. In a moment I teleported there, I knew she would be with Luna and sure enough, when I looked in the stall she was sound asleep curled up next to her mare.

She had a few shavings in her hair and a piece of hay here and there. Ariston had told me about the first time he saw her, dancing in the stables after doing the morning barn work. I wondered for a moment if this was something like what he felt at that moment.

I conjured a cloud silk blanket and laid it over her form as I knelt down next to her. I looked down on her sleeping peacefully before brushing a few strands of hair out of her face. It was not difficult to see why Ariston fell so in love with Mera. She is beautiful, stunningly so, not to mention that the beauty of her soul outshines that of her face a hundred fold. She is kind, loving, devoted, honorable, funny, the list goes on.

Her eyes fluttered open at my touch and she looked up into my eyes but did not pull away from me. I found her sad violet eyes more beautiful than I could say, I felt myself falling into them. We did not speak at first, just looked at each other.

"Do you want to sleep out here with Luna?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked, I nodded my yes. "Hold me."

I curled up behind her and wrapped my arm around her waist, resting my head on my arm. Mera leaned back against me and placed her arm over mine, intertwining our fingers. I had no idea what she felt for me, I just hoped that I could bring her comfort, and the warmth of her body next to mine was a blessing in itself.

_Ennina, I am in the barn with Mera,_ I told my wife. _She asked me to stay with her and hold her tonight._

_Alright, I will see you in the morning my husband,_ she replied. _I love you._

_I love you my wife,_ I replied.

I laid awake for a time, just enjoying holding Mera close and breathing in the scent of her hair, which smelled a bit like her horse at the moment. Not that that was a bad thing. I wondered about so much, I worried. Mera is not the type of woman who would be happy being carried off and protected, but I was tempted. But she is a fighter, a protector, she will not give up until her death. I just hoped that that would not be soon, or ever.

When I woke, it was daybreak and Mera was still sound asleep. I laid there for a while more before deciding to carry her back to her bed. I carefully got up and lifted the beautiful woman into my arms, her head lying against my chest. I opened the stall with my mind and then closed the door behind me.

I could have just teleported her to her room, but I wanted to carry her there, to have her in my arms for a few minutes more. As I walked up the back steps of the house, Mera's father George was just walking out, he looked at us in surprise and went to speak but I silently shushed him, not wanting to wake the woman in my arms. He held the door open for me and I nodded a thank you to him before I carried her up the stairs and placed her in her bed, pulling the covers over her. I placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room.

I could hear George's thoughts all the way down the stairs, he was worried about what I wanted from his daughter. I walked outside to where he sat on the porch attached to the back of his home and sat down across from him.

"You want to speak with me?" I asked him, he looked surprised but nodded.

"What are you intentions with my daughter?" George asked.

"To give her what comfort I can." I told him.

"And what exactly does that mean?" He inquired.

"It is up to Mera what that will mean." I told him. "Right now she just needs a friend, someone who will hold her and tell her that everything will be alright, but if she should want more, Ariston gave me his permission to give it." He was silent for a time as she looked at me, upset and worry in his eyes.

"Mera is going through hell right now," He said to me. "She may be strong, but she is also vulnerable. She loves Ariston and if she sleeps with you she is going to regret it."

"I will not do anything to hurt Mera," I told him. "I love her. I know exactly what she is going through because I have been through it. Mera feels alone, she needs me and Ariston knows that, which is why he gave both Mera and myself full permission to do as we wish."

"I just worry for her." He said, his hazel eyes still locked on mine.

"I have many daughters," I told him. "Believe me, I understand your concerns. I know you were raised differently than I was, but things can be much simpler. If Mera should choose to sleep with me, Ariston will not be upset with her." George was silent again.

"Mera's choices are her own," George said. "And if she chooses to be with you, then that will be that. All I ask of you is to treat my little girl with the respect she deserves."

"I would do nothing less." I told him. He nodded.

"I need to take care of the horses." He said as he rose from his seat and walked away before stopping and turning to me. "Thank you for your honesty." I nodded and he walked away.

After sitting there for a few minutes, Ennina walked out and kissed my lips before sitting on my lap.

"How is she?" My wife asked.

"Sleeping." I told her.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Afraid that I am falling in love again." I told her.

Ennina smiled as she ran her hand over my cheek. There was no hurt within her at my admission. Just as I know that her loving her other husbands does not mean she loves me any less, Ennina knows that my loving Mera will change nothing between she and I. Ennina kissed me and I held her close.

"You should go and hold her." Ennina said. "She will not like waking without you."

I smiled to her, wondering how I was blessed with such an extraordinary wife. Our marriage may be far from traditional in the mortal sense, but it works perfectly for us. We can be together as often as possible, yet still be with the others we love.

"She has a lot of you within her." I told Ennina.

"What makes you say that?" She asked.

"I keep wondering why it is so easy to have fallen for her." I told her and my wife kissed me.

"I am going to miss you." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Mera needs you right now," Ennina said. "She is going to need you even more once she realizes what she feels for you. I give you my permission to spend the majority of your time with her while Ariston is gone, as long as you come to visit me in our bed from time to time and still hold me and kiss me when you feel the need."

I caressed her cheek then slid my hand down to her neck and shook my head in wonder.

"Do you know how much I love you?" I asked her with a smile.

"Somewhere around as much as I love you." She said and I kissed her lips, holding her for a few more minutes, before she got up and walked inside with one last breathtaking smile to me.

I took a deep breath as I stood up and walked upstairs and to Mera's bedroom. I looked down on the beautiful sleeping woman before lying down next to her and watching her sleep. Mera sighed and turned around in my arms so that she was facing me. She wrapped her arm around my back and held me close.

"Where did you go?" She asked.

"To talk with your father and my wife." I told her.

"Oh goodness," Mera said. "What did my father say?"

"Just to take care of you." I told her and she yawned. "Why don't you get some more sleep?"

"Alright," She said. "Just stay here with me."

"As you wish." I told her, kissing her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Mera's point of view<strong>

After waking with Cronus holding me, I went for a long run. Cronus offered to come with me, but I said no. I needed time to think, but all I could think about was him and how close we were becoming. I did not hate it, not in the least, it was just nothing I ever pictured for myself and I was in no way ready to give myself to him. I also knew that anything we had would end once I had Ariston back. I may need Cronus' comfort now, but things will be different once my Ariston is back in my arms. I was worried that if I started something with Cronus, I would end up hurting him and his soul if far too beautiful to inflict such pain upon. So for the moment, my thoughts had come to an impasse.

It was early afternoon when I got back to my parents house, I had been gone for hours. I went upstairs and took a long shower, still thinking. After drying off and putting on a pair of dark wash jeans and a purple tank top, I went downstairs to find Ennina lounging on the couch reading as she twirled one of her brown ringlets around her finger. She smiled to me when I took a seat across from her.

"Where is Cronus?" I asked her.

"With Sif." She told me with a smile. "He has been missing her." I could not help my disappointment. "He said to tell him if you needed him to return."

"No," I said quickly. "I was just wondering. What are you reading?" I asked.

"Venus and Adonis by Shakespeare," Ennina said. "It is so beautifully written. That man had a true gift."

"I agree," I told her. "He had a way with words that cannot be matched."

"Have you seen any of his plays performed?" Ennina asked.

"Aaron took me to see Hamlet for our first anniversary," I told her, smiling a bit at the memory. After the play, we kissed in the limo for the whole ride to dinner, laughing every now and then. "And I went with Margret to see Romeo and Juliet."

"I saw his plays when they were first performed." Ennina said with a wide smile. "Cronus loves them just as much, and since my other husbands fancy them as well, I have seen each one many times over." I looked at her in amazement, it is easy to forget her true age, that she was around for the last ice age and long before that.

"So the stories about them are true?" I asked Ennina. "Aphrodite and Adonis?"

"Not in their entirety." Ennina told me. "As you know, my granddaughter Aphrodite is now married to my brother Ares, but it was not always so. From the time she was a little girl Ares has his eye on her, and by the time she reached womanhood he was desperately in love with her. He tried to woo her, but her affections were elsewhere, with Adonis. She was so young when she fell in love with that mortal hunter, she was crazy about him, we all knew they would wed someday. But before they could marry, Adonis was killed by a wild boar during a hunt. It broke my granddaughters heart and shattered her soul to lose him, and she found out soon after that she was pregnant with his daughter. She was sixteen when she gave birth to that beautiful little girl.

"Since Ares was known for turning into a boar from time to time, Aphrodite blamed him for Adonis' death, she even tried to have him thrown into Tartarus. We of course investigated, and he was found innocent, but that was not enough for her. She went on hating Ares and later married my brother Hephaestus for a time, though the marriage did not last. It took centuries for Aphrodite to forgive Ares and to realize that he was telling the truth about not killing Adonis, bit with time she did. She fell in love with him and they married." Ennina finished the story.

It was just then that Cronus teleported in, he smiled to his wife as he walked over to Ennina, leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Hello my husband." She said with a laugh and he kissed her lips again. A part of me wished he would give me such a greeting.

"Hello Mera." He greeted me as he sat down on the couch and his wife reclined against his chest as she read.

"Hello Cronus." I greeted him.

"How was your run?" He asked.

"It was nice." I told him. "How is Sif?"

"She is very well." He told me. "She says to tell you hello." I nodded.

"I have been thinking," I told Ennina and Cronus. "I want to see the Moirae."

The moment after I said the words, I felt light wrap around me and I felt myself being pulled somewhere else. I looked at Cronus for one moment and just barely caught his encouraging smile before all I could see was golden light. When the light faded, a feeling of vastness surrounded me and the room I stood in was unmistakable.

Everything was dark and black except for the loom of the Moirae glowing brightly with every color imaginable. The sheer size of the loom alone was mind-boggling and the threads of souls were constantly moving and intertwining in amazing patterns.

The Moirae, the three goddess who create the events of life and there for to a massive extent control the everything, were working in front of me. Clotho was the youngest, she looked just barely out of her teenage years. Atropos was a wizened old woman that was still beautiful and Lachesis was of an age in between the other two. They are the past, present and future. The beginning, middle and end of all things.

"Welcome Mera," They greeted. "You wish to see us?"

"Yes," I answered them, once my shock had subsided.

"Yes, it was us who brought you here." Atropos told me, already knowing the questions.

"Just tell me if he is still alive." I begged them.

"Yes, your Ariston is still living. As we prophesied before, you two will wed." Clotho informed me and I sighed in relief as tears ran down my face. I had almost forgotten about that, they prophesized that Ariston and I would marry and we have not yet.

"Thank you." I said to them.

"No, we will not tell you where he is." Lachesis answered my next question. "Because that would defeat the purpose of your quest."

"How much longer until I find him?" I asked.

"It will be months more." They told me and more tears came.

"Why did you take him from me?" I asked.

"We did not take him," Clotho told me. "The Shadows did, they are beyond our power since they have no souls and therefor no threads to be weaved."

"So that is why the world is as it is." I suddenly realized. "You can only control good."

"To some extent, yes." Atropos answered. "This quest of yours is of vital importance, ever step of it. There are times when you will feel lost, not knowing where to go. But remember that taking two steps forward and one step back still leaves you one step ahead of where you began."

"I will." I told them.

"Queen Persephone awaits to take you outside." They said in unison and I saw a light coming from behind me.

I turned around and saw large doors open to the Underworld and there stood Persephone, the wife of Hades and queen of the Underworld. Her long blond hair fell in loose ringlets around her flawless oval shaped face and her eyes were still the same color I remembered them to be, a bright green like the first leafs of spring.

Her gown was stunning and extravagant, something befitting a queen. The emerald color brought out her eyes and a golden girdle went around her slim waist, embellished with emeralds and sapphires in patterns of leaves and flowers. The cap sleeves of the dress were made out of woven gold and diamonds that sparkled brilliantly, and upon Persephone's regal head was a crown of gold, diamonds and emeralds. I looked back to the Moirae.

"Thank you." I said to the powerful goddesses and they nodded. I walked outside and towards the goddess, the doors shut behind me.

"It is lovely to see you again Mera." Persephone said in her warm voice with a beautiful smile upon her face.

"And you your grace." I said to her as I curtsied.

She held her hands out when I drew near and I placed my hands within them as we kissed each other's cheek.

"If I had known I was coming I would have dressed more appropriately." I said, realizing I was standing before the queen of the Underworld in jeans and a tank top. I did not think I could be more underdressed.

"The Moirae will do that, summon someone who needs to speak with them. You look lovely." She told me and I smiled. "Come, the chariot awaits."

Persephone and I walked side by side to the ebony chariot embellished with golden vines and delicate flowers. We were helped in by the driver and sat across from each other as we were driven off.

"Could I tempt you into staying for dinner with my husband and myself?" Persephone asked.

"I am honored at the offer, but I need to be getting back." I told her.

"I am certain that Cronus, Ennina and Kallisto have everything in hand." Persephone assured me. "My children are away and I was hoping I could have some company."

"As you wish." I said to her, one does not refuse a queen. Persephone smiled to me and I returned it as best I could.

Twenty minutes later we reached the grand palace, a spectacular building of black marble veined with gold. Gemstones glittered everywhere in the most fascinating patterns and gold was woven over the doorway to look like leafs.

We were helped out of the carriage in front of fifteen-foot tall double doors that were made of white marble, the vines in the stone looking to me made out of emerald. The doors opened and my eyes went wide. We came into a long hallway of black marble, the ceilings were so tall that I could not see the top and the grand marble columns that rose to its heights had sapphires glittering in them. A long red rug ran on the floor before us and up stairs, which curved outwards, and was rimmed with a band of gold. Torches made of red gold lined the walls, casting a mysterious light on all that was around us.

"Your home is magnificent." I said to the queen in astonishment.

"We do love it." Persephone told me. "This place was always beautiful, but my husband added in a few details here and there for me." She sighed with a smile on her lips. "Would you like to change before dinner?" Persephone asked. "I have some dresses that would fit you."

"That would be wonderful." I told her.

I followed her up three flights of stairs and down many hallways until we came to a set of carved ash wood doors, their handles were carved out of solid emerald. Persephone opened the doors, behind which was a massive closet that put the one Ariston had built for me to shame. Walking in, there was a rectangular room with a plush looking couch and a few chairs. From all sides of this room were hallways leading into infinity, each one lined with dresses and shoes on each side.

"I must warn you not to go looking through here by yourself," Persephone told me with a smile. "This closet is a maze and it is far too easy to get lost. Now, lets find you something to wear."

The queen of the Underworld had a huge smile on her face as she took my hand and led me through this maze of color and fashion, I had to admire the beauty of the things she owned. One thing was for certain, Hades certainly gave his wife the absolute best of everything.

Persephone hummed as she looked through her gowns, her voice was amazing, light and airy, like a breath of wind and sunshine, but there was soul to it.

"Do all gods sing so well?" I asked her, she smiled to me and laughed.

"Not by far," Persephone told me. "My father could not carry a tune to save his kingdom!" I had to laugh a little at that.

I found myself discovering a kind of kinship to Persephone, like we have been the closest of friends for years. It made me think of Margret, the sister I always wanted. Margret and I were friends since the day I arrive at Blueridge Prep four years ago and have stayed friends. But I have not talked to her in months, I could not bring myself to tell another person what had happened to Ariston, I could not say the words again. I felt guilty for not speaking to her, I wondered how she was, if her boyfriend Jack Franklin was doing well. _They could be engaged by now for all I know._

"What do you think?" Persephone asked, startling me from my thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

"What dress would you like to wear?" She asked with a smile.

I looked up, my mind in other places as I looked through the gowns. One seemed to be made of woven gold, it was the same color as my hair. Another was a beautiful purple velvet and another was a lovely ivory with blue scroll work long the hem. I was not certain what I should pick.

"Having trouble deciding?" Persephone asked.

"Yes your grace." I told her.

"Let me help," She said. "And please, call me Persephone." I nodded.

She came up and looked through the dresses, it was only moments later that she pulled out a brilliant red silk gown and showed it to me. The skirt was A-line and the waist of the dress had a large yet intricate web of diamonds and sapphires going around it. The neckline was a low scoop and the straps were cap sleeves encrusted with sapphires on the edges. I had not worn anything so beautiful in a long while.

"It is stunning." I said.

"Red and blue are a few of my husbands favorite colors." Persephone told me. "Would you like me to help you dress?"

"Sure." I said.

I took my jeans off while she loosened the corset in the back of the gown. As I pulled my shirt over my head I heard Persephone gasp.

"My gods you are thin." She said, worry clear in her voice. I finished removing the shirt and smiled sheepishly as her as she looked at me with worry.

"I have not been eating as much as I should according to Cronus." I told her. "It was only a few weeks ago that I noticed how thin I had gotten. Between Cronus, Ennina, Kallisto and my parents and grandmother, they are all making sure I eat enough. They are stuffing me full of food as often as they can, but I have not put enough weight back on yet. It is just hard to think of food at a time like this." Persephone threw her arms around me.

"I am so sorry." She said, I could hear how deeply sorry she truly was.

"Everything will be alright once I am back in his arms." I said. Persephone nodded as she pulled away.

"Now lets get you into this dress." She said.

I nodded and stepped into the gown and Persephone pulled it on my too thin body as I put the arms through the straps. Persephone cinched the corset up nice and tight. One thing I love about the corsets the goddesses wear is that no matter how tight they are, they still give enough for you to breathe.

"You look stunning, come and see." Persephone guided me to the mirror and I looked at myself in the gown.

I did look beautiful, a bit thin, but beautiful nonetheless. Seeing myself in such a dress brought so many memories back. I saw the dress Ariston bought for me for our first date, the long pink gown with an open back. He had filled my bedroom in the apartment I shared with Margret to the brim with red roses and left a blue box on my bed. I called him right afterwards and heard his sweet voice on the phone, I heard his laugh and my knees almost gave out.

I smiled to myself in the mirror as tears formed in my eyes. I took a shaky breath but more memories came. The times we rode his huge white stallion Vrontos in the pouring rain, the first time he kissed me, all of the times we came so close to making love but he pulled away from me because he did not want to rush things. I chuckled once, _so much for that, we ended up making love three days after we told each other I love you for the first time._ All the times we made love flowed through my mind along with all the times he told me he loves me.

Ariston filled my mind to the brim, bringing smiles and tears to my cheeks and longing and pain within me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked at Persephone as she glanced at me with a sad smile.

"Forgive me for crying." I said, wiping my tears away.

The emotions had broken loose within me and I feared there would be no stopping the tears now, but I found a way to hold them in check. Until later when I was alone at least.

"There is nothing to forgive." Persephone assured me.

"About dinner," I said, changing the subject. "Are the myths about the Underworld food true? That if I eat it, I will not be able to leave?" She nodded.

"If you eat enough of it." She told me. "But not to worry, I have been very clear that all the food served tonight will be from above." I nodded. In that moment a breathtaking smile broke out across Persephone's face. "My husband is home." She told me.

Persephone took my hand and led me down the halls and to the dining room that was the size of a grand ballroom, with towering ceilings and black marble columns. The large white gold veined marble table was covered with foods that made my stomach rumble hungrily. There were four exquisite high backed chairs set up, all made out of white gold vined marble, two had royal blue cushions and two had red.

The king of the Underworld was watching the flames in the fireplace that was easily taller than he was. He turned around with a smile when we entered and his wife let go of my hand, ran and leapt into her husbands waiting arms. They laughed together as he spun her around and kissed her.

"I take it I was missed?" He asked in a soft voice, though I could hear it clearly with my enhanced hearing.

"The fact that you even have to ask after all these millennia astounds me." Persephone replied playfully and he laughed once and kissed her again. "We have a dinner guest." She added and he looked to me. I curtsied.

"Your grace." I greeted him. "Your wife invited me to dinner, I do hope that is alright with you."

"Of course it is," he said. "You are always welcome here Mera." I was surprised that he remembered my name, I only met him twice, but gods do have flawless memories.

Hades glanced at his wife with searching eyes and she smiled just a bit, her eyes pleading with him. I was curious about what they were conversing about, but it was not for me to know. Hades walked up to me with his arm around his wife's waist and held his hand out for mine. I placed my hand in his and he kissed it.

"You look lovely." He complemented.

"It is your wife's work," I told him. "The Moirae summoned me wearing jeans and a tank top." He laughed once and kissed his wife's cheek.

"Let's eat." He said.

Hades held his arm out for me and I wrapped my arm through his as he led his wife and I to the dinner table. He held the chair out for his wife and I sat down in the other seat before Hades took his own seat.

"It is a shame you cannot meet my children tonight." Hades said to me as we all helped ourselves to food.

"How many children do you have your grace?" I asked him.

"Four," He answered. "Two sons with Ennina and two daughters with Persephone."

"How many children does Ennina have?" I asked and Hades and Persephone laughed.

"Many," Hades told me, his dark blue eyes shining with humor. "She has always loved children and we need as many gods as we can get nowadays. Not to mention that she is a wonderful mother."

"I would not be surprised if she has another one within the next few years." Persephone said with a smile. The thought of children had me distracted for a time, wondering about Ariston.

"I assure you the food is not poisoned." Hades said, I looked up at him to see a bit of a smile on his face.

"Forgive me, I was lost in thought." I told him and then began eating, the food was delicious.

_At least you do not have to worry about me eating tonight, _I sent the thought out to Cronus, knowing that since he is a god he would be able to hear me. Of course, even if Cronus made a reply I would not be able to hear it since we are not soul mates and I am not a goddess yet.

"Would you care for some wine?" Hades asked.

"I have drank far too much in the past few months," I told him. "I have decided not to drink for while, if I ever drink it again." He nodded.

"Is there any news of Ariston?" Hades asked. I took a deep breath at his name.

"Nothing yet," I told him. "But we are searching for him. We go on raids at least twice a week, but there is nothing so far." I told him.

"I am doing what I can on this end to find out what I can." Hades promised.

"How so? If I may ask?" I asked, wondering what the king of the dead could possibly do to help.

"I am the king of this realm as well as one of the judges of the dead." Hades told me. "When I judge a soul, I see their whole lives, and through that I am shifting through what I find to see if they know anything about Ariston. I can judge thousands in a day."

"Thank you for what you are doing." I said to him. I thought for a moment about that woman who we were to late to save on our first raid. "May I ask you about a someone? She died a few weeks ago and I have been wondering about her soul."

"What is her name?" He asked.

"Edna Wilson." I told him.

"She is in Elysium with her parents." He told me. "I judged her myself, she had made a few mistakes in her life, but she is a good soul." I nodded my thanks and continued eating.

I must have eaten three or four platefuls of food by the time we were finished. Then there was dessert, a wonderful chocolate and raspberry swirled mousse topped off with fresh whipped cream and sprinkled with white chocolate shavings. It was served in a large crystal goblet.

"Mera, you are more than welcome to stay the night if you wish," Hades said to me. "We have more than enough spare bedrooms."

"It is kind of you to offer, but I really should be getting back." I told him.

"As you wish," Hades said. "Charon will be waiting for you at the river."

We said our goodbyes and Persephone gave me a warm blue cloak made out of cloud wool and showed me the way to the dock. It was nighttime, but there were no crickets and the stars in the sky had different constellations of stars.

"Where are we exactly?" I asked the queen of this realm as we walked down the stone pathway that lead to the river Styx. Though it was more of an ocean than a river.

"I suppose you could say that this is another dimension." Persephone informed me. "A different place in space and time than Earth is in. My husband and I choose when the sun rises and sets, we choose what grows, if anything, it is all under our control and subject to our royal whims." She finished with a smile.

"That is fascinating." I told her. "I was also wondering why gods cannot simply teleport into this realm, why they must cross the river?"

"That is the only way to enter this realm," She told me. "The river is more powerful than the gods, the water is a living entity, an ancient goddess. The only way across the river is a boat and since my husband and I choose whom we lend the boat to, we choose who enters our kingdom. It certainly helped with my mother when Hades and I were first married. I am thankful that with time she came to accept our union, I love my mother too much to lose her, but I could never give Hades up."

"I am happy things worked out for you." I told her in all honesty.

"So am I." She said with a smile.

After walking for a bit more we reached the black marble dock and after bidding Persephone goodbye, I turned towards where Charon was waiting to help me into the beautifully carved boat.

"And Mera," Persephone said. I turned and faced the queen of the Underworld. I was confused by the look in her spring green eyes, like there was so much she wanted to say.

"Yes?" I asked her, she did not respond at first.

"I hope you find him soon." She said after a moment.

"I hope so too." I told her and she nodded.

I walked down a flight of steps and Charon helped me into the boat. I reclined on the cushions as he rowed us across the Styx. It was then that I noticed that there were two moons in the sky, one white and the other a pale blue, they reflected on the endless water.

It was just as peaceful as I remembered, and just as silent, the only sounds being that of Charon's ores as they dipped into the water over and over again. I kept thinking about what I saw in Persephone's eyes. It was guilt, as if she had done a terrible wrong by me, something she could not forgive herself for. _The plot thickens,_ I thought with a sigh. _Will things ever be simple and easy again?_

* * *

><p>It was easy to see when the dock came into sight on the other side of the river of the dead, mainly because of the glow of the spirits all making their way down to the beautiful ships floating on the vast waters of Styx. The spirits were transparent and all different hues from bright white to a more muddied color, showing how good of a person they were. Bright white was obviously the purest.<p>

As the boat neared the dock, I suddenly wondered who would bring me back to the Earth and my parents home. But as I looked, even from this distance I could clearly make out Cronus standing at the end of the dock waiting for me. I smiled and waved to him and he waved back.

Cronus helped me out of the boat and once both my feet were on the dock he teleported us back to my parents living room where everyone was waiting for news. Apparently, Cronus knew where I had gone and told them.

"Ariston is alive," I told them all and they sighed in relief. Kallisto had tears of relief in her eyes and Aaron kissed her temple as he held her. "They said it will be a few months more before we find him and that every step of this journey is important."

We talked a bit more and I answered their questions before bidding them all goodnight and making my way towards my bedroom. Cronus followed me up the stairs, I knew he was worried about me. I went into my bedroom and he closed the door behind me, _he must think I need someone to talk to._

"I am fine." I lied, removing my cloak with my back to him.

I felt Cronus' hands on my shoulders as he stood behind me, that small gesture of kindness and tenderness made the tears begin to flow.

"Please go." I said to him quietly. "I do not want you to see me like this."

But he would not go, instead he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close in a comforting way as he still stood behind me. I closed my eyes as more tears flowed.

"I promised Ariston I would take care of you," Cronus said softly. "I am not leaving you alone tonight. If you must cry, then I will be holding you while you do so."

More tears came, I do not like crying in front of anyone… but I did not want to be alone tonight either.

"I am not going to make love to you." I told him.

"I am not asking for that." He said. "Just please let me hold you tonight." He begged.

I nodded and turned around in his arms, burring my face in his chest as I wrapped my arms around his torso and began crying. I was thankful that he was here, holding me, to know that I was not entirely alone. My legs went weak and Cronus picked me up into his arms and went to my bed.

He laid down on my bed with me curled up into his side awkwardly because of my poufy dress. After a long while, my tears began to subside and I just laid there in his warmth as he rubbed my back. I felt better after I finished crying, not whole again, but better. I also felt exhausted, like my body did not have any energy left within it.

"I would offer to help you out of that dress, but I am afraid you would take it the wrong way." Cronus said softly and I laughed once.

"I could use some help with the corset." I told him.

"You would be comfortable with that?" He asked.

"You have seen me naked before," I said then added. "And I am going to ask you to turn around."

"Of course." He said.

I got up, sitting on my bed, then stood up. My legs went weak beneath me, I would have collapsed but Cronus caught me and held me upright.

"Thank you," I said to him, finding my footing. "I am alright now." I told him.

He let go of me slowly, careful that I did not fall again. When he was certain I had my footing, he removed his arms completely. I turned around and he began undoing the corset on my back, he seemed to be taking his time. When the dress was undone, I held it up with my hands and turned around to look at him. His eyes were tender and intimate, but he did not try to kiss me or entice me in anyway, he simply stood there looking into my eyes.

"Close your eyes." I told him, my voice quiet in a way I did not mean it to be. He did and for a moment more, I found myself looking at him before I walked around him and let the dress fall to my feet.

I looked back towards him, but he was keeping his word and not looking my way. I looked through my things in my dresser, finding the cream-colored silk cami and shorts set, one of the few things that were not sheer. I looked at Cronus again, but he was still not looking. I smiled a bit at the perfect gentleman he was being as I put my clothing on. I went back up in front of him and was about to ask him to open his eyes when I got a better idea. I placed my hands on his shoulders and leaned up on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you for being here for me." I whispered in his ear and his hands went to my waist.

"May I open my eyes now?" He asked softly.

"If you like." I told him, he smiled and opened them, looking into my eyes.

"Would you like for me to hold you tonight?" He asked. I nodded with a bit of a smile.

"I do not want to be alone tonight." I admitted.

"You will never be alone again." He promised me, his words made me smile.

For just one moment, I was tempted to kiss him in thanks, but I thought against it and stepped away from the embrace we were in. I picked up Persephone's dress and hung it in my dresser then laid down in my bed. Cronus walked around to lay behind me, his arm wrapping around my waist as he held me tenderly. He kissed my shoulder once, then just held me. It was so comforting being in his arms.

I did not sleep for a while, I stayed up thinking. _Would it truly be so bad to be with him in these last few months before I find Ariston?_ I had to wonder. Cronus is compassionate, loving and truly wonderful. There are times that he reminds me of Ariston so much it hurts. Ariston wants me to be happy and is relived at the thought of my being with Cronus. I knew that I should not be, but I was highly tempted.

I placed my hand over Cronus' as he slept behind me, his skin was too wonderfully warm. _He does distract me from my worries, I do not know that I am ready to make love to him… but what would be so wrong in just enjoying this for now? In just being in his arms when I need to be and having him hold me at night?_

I found myself smiling a bit at the thought of not being so alone anymore, not going to sleep in a cold bed every night. I found myself wondering what it would be like to kiss Cronus. _If it feels anything like this comfort I feel right now with him holding me close, it would be wonderful._

I sighed, not certain I was ready for that. I would not tell him about this until I was more sure of it and that could take some time. I did not want to disappoint him or lead him on when there might be no conclusion. But in this moment, I knew that I was not so alone any more and more importantly, I knew that Ariston is still alive and that I will have him back. So for now, in this moment, I was alright. I just prayed that Ariston was okay. _At least he is alive, _I thought to myself with a sigh and a smile. I closed my eyes and let myself slip off into unconsciousness, feeling more peace than I have in a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please review if you have enjoyed this! Each and every review keeps me going:)<strong>

**Now I cannot make any promises, but I am going to try and start getting out a chapter every two weeks or soo**ner:)


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: So I think this is the quickest I have ever written a chapter! I hope you all enjoy it:) Let me know what you think! Oh and I changed the Name of Ariston's middle son from Timaios to Elijah, I think the name suits him better. AND I also wrote in some of Ariston's history that was not in the rough draft so that all of you who have not read the final version of Beauty In Itself Part One could know more about my dear darling Ariston, one of my favorite characters:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Mera's Point Of View**

I laid on the couch reading, all too aware of Cronus' eyes on me from where he sat on a chair near by. I met his eyes from time to time, smiling a bit when I did and he would return the smile, which made my smile grow in response. His presence is soothing, calming, I must admit that I am grateful that he spend most of his time with me.

My parents were out shopping, my grandmother was at her house, Ennina was getting things ready for our move to Colorado Springs next week and Kallisto and Aaron were still at their house on Olympus. They chose to spend the day together. So that left Cronus and I alone in my parent's house.

"Get dressed, I am taking you out to lunch." Cronus said all of the sudden.

"I am not feeling up to it." I told him.

"No is not an answer I will accept on this." He told me, getting up from where he sat and holding his hands out to me with a smile on his face.

I smiled to him as I shook my head and placed my hands in his, his smile grew as he helped me to my feet and we stood there for a moment, desperately lost in each other's eyes as we stood so close together still holding hands. His hands caressed mine ever so slightly and my heart was beating faster, my lips tingling at the thought of kissing him. I was feeling warmer and warmer as the seconds ticked by, I could feel the blush upon my cheeks.

These moments are as torturous as they are beautiful. I wanted him to kiss me, to just take me into his embrace and press warm his lips to mine, I wanted to see what it feels like, what he taste like. I could only wonder why he has not kissed me yet, I can see in his eyes how much he wants to. _Is he waiting for me to make the first move?_

"You should get dressed." He said softly, his hot breath washing across my lips, making it even more difficult for me to think.

"What should I wear?" I asked a few moments later.

"Something beautiful." He told me. "You do not dress up as much as you used to."

"I am not on Olympus anymore," I told him, still lost in this moment as my body burned for his touch and kiss. "Those kinds of dresses and gems would not fit in around this town."

"But, you my dear, are royalty," He told me, making me smile a bit. "You do not have to dress like everyone else, you were born to stand out, to be an example to others."

"I do not have anything like that here." I told him.

"I could bring you to your house if you like." He said and my smile faded away as pain took its place, the sweet moment dying with it.

The thought of my home with Ariston was too much to bear. I finally understood why Ariston did not live in that house for two thousand years after his wife died. Walking through those halls without him, all those memories… the grief alone was sure to kill me.

"I cannot go there." I said softly.

"Of course, forgive me." He said, realizing it was a stupid thing to suggest. "Why don't we go out shopping then? Rodeo Drive is not too far away. You could use some new things."

"You sound like Ariston." I told him, my voice sad but a bit of a smile on my face. I closed my eyes and laughed once as tears ran down my cheeks.

I took a deep breath to steady myself and felt Cronus' warm hands on my cheeks as he wiped my tears away. I opened my eyes and looked up into the bright pale green eyes of this kind and wonderful god.

"There are times you remind me so much of Ariston it hurts." I told him.

"Well I did raise his father, and I had a hand in raising Ariston." Cronus told me.

"You did?" I asked and he nodded with a soft smile that brought me comfort to see.

"With all his duties, Zeus could not always be there when he needed to be, when he wanted to be." Cronus told me softly. "But when Zeus was there, it was clear that Ariston was his world, that boy always knew how much his father loves him. Since Zeus was busy so often, Ennina and I would visit Ariston and his mother Demetria as often as we could. Ariston was a handful from the day he was born." I laughed and Cronus joined in.

"Let me run a brush through my hair before we go." I said, he nodded.

I went upstairs to the hall bathroom and splashed some water on my face before drying it off and brushing my hair. _What am I doing, getting so close to him?_ I wondered. I cannot count the number of times I have had to remind myself that Ariston wants me to be with Cronus. I want this, to be with him, I want it more than I should, it feels so natural… yet there is still a part of me that is holding back. I still partly feel like I am betraying Ariston by being with Cronus.

I looked at myself in the mirror, I still had not returned to my normal weight and so my face was just slightly gaunt, the bones just a little too apparent underneath my skin. I looked into my violet eyes and sighed, I knew all too well I was fall for Cronus and no matter what I did, I could not seem to stop caring for him like this. I was nowhere near ready to tell him that I feel like this for him, I was still so uncertain about how I felt about this. A smile came to my lips and I shook my head, letting out another sigh. This feeling was a good feeling, his love is healing and as much as I might want to deny it, I need him, fighting that fact was hopeless.

I pushed myself away from the sink and made my way back downstairs. Cronus was waiting for me at the landing and I had a flash back to the night Ariston asked me to marry him. He stood in that very spot as I walked down the stairs to him in the dress he picked out for me. The memory of the look of wonder on his face when he saw me almost brought tears to my eyes as I walked down the stairs.

"What is it?" Cronus asked softly.

"Memories of him are everywhere," I told him. "There is nowhere I can go that I do not think of him and some moment we spent together."

"You are going to have countless more of those moments, he will be in your arms again." Cronus told me and I nodded, his words did comfort me.

He held his hand out to me and I took it. To my surprise, he led me out the door where a limo was waiting for us.

"We are not teleporting there?" I asked Cronus.

"If you are going shopping we are going to need a lot of space." He told me with a smile.

"What makes you think I am going to buy so much?" I asked him.

"Because the new season is out." He told me, I was surprised that he would know that. "I have two wives who love fashion, they keep me in the loop." He said, making me laugh once.

He helped me into the limo then slid in next to me. Inside there was a bowl of ambrosia, I picked one up and began eating it. I glanced at Cronus to see him smiling to me a wide grin.

"And I did not even have to twist your arm." He said, speaking of me eating.

"I am hungry." I said with a shrug.

Cronus makes sure that I eat ambrosia everyday to help keep up my strength and health. The fruit was delicious and satisfying, I ate about five of them and Cronus ate three on the ride. Once we reached Rodeo Drive, we got out of the limo and went into a few stores so I could shop. Cronus reminded me of Ariston yet again as he walked around with me and helped me choose things.

I walked out of the first boutique wearing a beautiful three quarter sleeve dress made of navy blue lace and trimmed in white. It reached just barely below my mid thigh and had a boat-neck. With that I wore white Gucci shoes with horse bit detail and a white purse to match. I had to admit that I felt a lot more like myself dressed like this, Cronus was right about my not being the kind of woman who was meant to fit in.

My new things were carried out to the limo by some of the stores employees, and after thanking them Cronus gave them each a hundred dollar bill as a tip. It made me smile to see how their eyes lit up.

Cronus held his arm out to me and I slid my arm through his with a bit of a smile. He lead me down the street and to an outdoor café where we got a table in the sunshine. It was only moments before a waiter came up, I did not miss the way he looked at me, but it made no matter to me. After welcoming us to the café he asked us for our order.

"What would you like?" The waiter asked me.

"Steak salad, BBQ chicken pizza, lobster risotto, a garden burger and the meyer lemon tart for dessert." I said to him.

"And I will have the Maine lobster salad, tandoori chicken and that lobster risotto sounds delicious." Cronus said. "And the coffee hazelnut dacquoise for desert." The waiter looked at us curiously.

"How many others will be joining you?" The waiter asked.

"It will be just this lovely young woman and myself." Cronus said, the waiter was obviously trying to tell if he were joking with him.

"I will be back with your drinks." The waiter said as he walked away.

Cronus looked at me and we both started laughing.

"Did you see his face?" Cronus asked in a low voice.

"Well surely someone my size would not be able to eat all of that." I said and he laughed again.

I looked at the banner behind Cronus and saw that at a local museum was having a showcase of art on Greek Mythology. I laughed and Cronus gave me a curious look. I pointed behind him at the banner.

"We should go." I said to him, he looked at the banner and smiled.

"After lunch." He said and my smile grew.

* * *

><p>"We have to come here again." I said to Cronus as we walked out of the restaurant arm in arm after paying the bill. Cronus gave me a big beautiful smile in response.<p>

"I would love to take you here again," He said. "Perhaps for dinner."

"Agreed." I said and kissed his cheek out of pure instinct.

We walked through the sunshine to the museum and Cronus bought our tickets.

"You two are adorable together." The women who gave us our tickets commented. I saw Cronus was about to say something but I chose to reply first.

"Thank you." I said to her and Cronus looked at me in surprise, I shrugged as we walked away.

"I thought it would be easier to thank her than to try and describe what is going on between us." I told him.

Cronus just smiled, I was thankful that he did not ask me what was going on between us because at the moment, I was not entirely certain. I was enjoying our day together far too much to want to get into a deep conversation like that.

The first painting we came upon was "Judgment of Paris" by Peter Paul Rubens. It was a masterpiece showing when prince Paris of Troy judged the beauty Hera, Aphrodite and Athena.

"Now that caused quite a mess." Cronus said softly as we looked at the painting. "It is amazing to think that the Trojan War began because of a golden apple. He would have been better off choosing my wife instead of my granddaughter."

"You are going to have to tell me that story sometime." I told him.

The next painting was "Danae" by Vezellio Titsiano. It featured the princess Danae, mother of Perseus, locked in her tower and laying in wait for Zeus to arrive.

"Of course you must know the story behind this painting." Cronus said.

"I would love to hear you tell it though." I said and he smiled to me before beginning.

"King Acrisius had one daughter, Danae, but no sons, and so he went to the oracle in Delphi to find out what he needed to do to 'properly impregnate' his wife. But instead of that answer, he was given a prophecy that his daughter Danae would one day birth a son who would kill king Acrisius.

"For fear of what his grandson would do, he locked away his young daughter Danae in a tower and mortared the entrance so that she would not be able to escape. He did not have the heart to kill his daughter with his bare hands, and so he hopped she would starve to death." Cronus told me. "Little did he know that Zeus already had his eye upon her and once she was alone easily snuck in every night to give her the things she needed and make love to her. Around nine months after she was put in that tower, cries were heard from it. The king could get no sleep and soon ordered that the wall be torn down so that he could find out what that noise was from. He thought his daughter was dead by then, and was beyond shocked and horrified when he entered her chamber to find her holding her brand new son in her arms. The cries he heard were his daughter giving birth.

"Danae looked up at her father and boldly said, 'I have named him avenger.' The Greek name for avenger is of course Perseus. When she told him that Zeus was the father, he took her and the child and locked them both in a coffin and threw them into the ocean. Zeus knew this was coming and told her before hand not to be afraid, that he would make sure that she and their son would make it to a new home safe and sound.

"Danae's father through the casket carrying his daughter and grandson into the ocean and Poseidon made certain it arrived safely at its destination. Perseus grew into a fine young man and ended up killing the gorgon Medusa, saving princess Andromeda who he later married, saving his mother from an unwanted marriage and later killing his grandfather as he was destined to and becoming a king." Cronus finished.

"Wow." Was all I could say and Cronus smiled and led me on to the next painting.

This painting was "Artemis and Callisto" by Sebastiano Ricci. It showed Artemis ordering that her follower nymph be disrobed because the goddesses suspected she was with child. In the myth, Callisto was pregnant with Zeus' child. I had met the real Callisto, the daughter of Artemis and Orion, the goddess who Ariston and Elianna named their daughter after.

"Zeus did not actually sleep with his granddaughter, right?" I asked Cronus in a low voice.

"Yes he did," Cronus told me to my shock. "You see, the reason mortals so detest incest is because we made it that way. The mortals body, their genetics are not strong enough to withstand interfamilial mating, their children do not develop correctly. It is far different for gods and so we were not raised to find such an act disgusting."

"Good gods." I breathed and Cronus laughed lightly.

"I know how odd that sounds." He told me. "But when you are raised that way, it just seems natural."

"What about the law that Apollo spoke of?" I asked him.

"It is not so much of a law as a guideline," He told me. "The gods do not like being told what to do, and who are we to keep two devoted immortal lovers apart when there is no harm in their being together?"

"So many of the gods still… practice this?" I asked him.

"Some, though not nearly as many as before." He told me.

"Like who?" I asked.

"Ennina for one." He told me to my shock. "She was with her father of Zeus for a number of years after she left me. They have three children together, a daughter and two sons."

"Ennina left you?" I asked in shock, my voice a little louder than I meant it to come out. That one fact was more shocking than anything else, it was unfathomable. "Forgive me." I said to him, he just smiled.

"But I learned my lesson." He told me, in just the same tone I had used so that those around us would hear and hopefully not try and listen in.

"But why?" I asked him, with a softer voice this time. If anyone were to spend just a few minutes with Ennina and Cronus they would see how utterly in love and devoted they are to each other.

In answer, Cronus led me to a portrait of the decapitated head of the gorgon Medusa, the shrieking woman had snakes for hair and a terrifying face.

"Medusa?" I asked.

"She was the worst mistake Poseidon and I ever made." He told me softly.

"You?" I asked, completely confused.

"Ennina and I's marriage was not always as it is now." Cronus told me. "There was a time when it was just the two of us against the world and we wanted it no other way. Medusa was not always a monster, she was once incredibly beautiful. She is Ennina's half sister, she was born from an affair Zeus had with a love goddess from another faction." He took a deep breath before continuing.

"The eyes of a love goddess are a dangerous thing," Cronus told me, then a smile came to his face. "Though Ennina's eyes were drawing men into their depths since long before she became a love goddess." Cronus gave a little sigh before returning to the story at hand. "Medusa had an incredible power over men, she was manipulative and unbearably seductive by nature and I was too weak of a god to resist her." He told me.

"You cheated on Ennina?" I asked, hardly believing it.

"As I said, it was the worst mistake I ever made." I could see how this still haunted him. "Ennina left me because of it and to this day there are times I cannot forgive myself for how I hurt her. Medusa only slept with me because she was jealous of all Ennina had. Medusa wanted me, she wanted Ennina's life.

"Ennina leaving me was a wake up call, I told Medusa I never wanted to see her again and tried to get Ennina back… but it was too late, I had lost her." He took a shaky breath and I gave his arm a squeeze.

"It took Ennina two thousand years to forgive me for what I did," He said. "And the only reason I was able to forgive myself for hurting her like that was because she begged me to. She did not want me to live in guilt." Cronus smiled, taking another deep breath. "While Ennina and I were apart, she fell in love with many of the gods she is now married to, among a few others."

"Like Hades?" I asked and he nodded.

"Like Hades." He said. "They were good for each other, she still loves him." I smiled to him. "Anyways, while Ennina was with Poseidon, Medusa seduced him in Ennina's own temple. When she caught them in the act she was furious and she turned Medusa into the monster she became. With all the power Ennina possesses as the granddaughter of Chaos, she took away Medusa's immortality and built a prison of hideous flesh around her soul. Instead of the long black hair she had once had, snakes grew from her head and her lower half was also that of a snake. Ennina gave her one power though, any mortal man she looked upon would be turned to stone and Ennina made that body immortal so that Medusa's soul would forever be imprisoned within it. My wife then banished her sister to a remote island so that no one would have to look upon her. Medusa resided within that prison of flesh for hundreds of years after that.

"When Ennina's brother Perseus needed help in saving his mother from an unwanted marriage, Ennina gave him the tools he needed to slay Medusa. By that time, Ennina had begun to pity her sister and though she would not give her her immortality back, she decided to free her of her prison. When Perseus slayed Medusa by cutting off her head, her soul was freed and went to Hades realm where, with time, she was reborn into a new life with no memory of her past, and thank the Moirae, with time, my wife came to forgive me." Cronus ended the story and I looked up at him with a sad heart for all he had been through.

"I am sorry you went through that." I told him.

"You should not be sorry for me," He said. "I was the idiot who was too weak to resist her. Ennina told me that the worst part was that I did not love Medusa, that it was only sex I wanted from her. If I had loved her, Ennina would have been able to somewhat understand at the time… but the fact that I cared nothing for her only made it hurt worse. Once we were back together, we chose to have an open marriage. We knew that we would _never_ allow something so frivolous as sex part us ever again."

"I am still sorry that you hurt," I told him. "I understand now why you said that you know what I am going through." He gave my hand a squeeze. I brought his hand to my lips and placed a kiss on it, Cronus smiled to me, his eyes becoming tender as he met my gaze.

We walked through the rest of the exhibit before going shopping again.

* * *

><p>We got back to my parents house after a great day together. Cronus teleported all of my new things upstairs for me, before we entered the house through the front door. To my surprise, everyone was still out.<p>

"It seems we are still alone." Cronus commented and I nodded with my back to him as I stood a few feet ahead of him in the hallway between the front and back door, I was shaking a bit. "Are you alright Mera?" Cronus asked. "Your heart is racing, you are trembling."

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him.

"Anything." He said. I took a deep breath before my words came out in a race.

"Are you going to kiss me first or am I going to have to take the initiative?" I asked. He was silent for a moment.

"Anything that happens between us will be your choice, not mine." He said. "And so to answer you question, our first kiss is yours for the taking when you want it."

I took a deep breath and turned around to see Cronus watching me, his eyes a mixture of tenderness and desire. I was still trembling as I walked up to him and placed my hand on his warm cheek. I wondered for a moment if this was what I put Aaron and Ariston through, this uncertainty, this waiting for the right time to make the first move. Cronus lips parted just a bit as he glanced at my lips before meeting my eyes again.

My curiosity has been driving me crazy, I had to know what it would feel like to kiss him. I took a deep breath then leaned up and for the first time brushed my lips against Cronus' in a soft kiss that made me melt into him. A moan left my lips and my arms wrapped around him and his arms wrapped around me. We held each other close, my body flush against his rock hard form, and deepened the kiss. I had no idea how badly I needed to be kissed until this moment, _how was I to know kissing him would feel this good?_

The kiss lasted and lasted as I felt a part of me coming to life, something that had been dormant since Ariston did not connect to me that night. Not even the storm awakened this. When our kiss did end, we were left there holding each other and I could tell by the look in his eyes and by the way he held my body to his that he was just as blown away by that kiss as I was. We both seemed to have the same thought at the same time because instead of him kissing me next, or my kissing him again, we kissed each other at the same time and with the same passion as one kiss lead seamlessly into another. It was not long before he licked my lips and with that we began French kissing, I could not describe how he tasted, but it was dangerously addicting and my body, my very soul was burning for more and praying this would not stop.

"Oh, excuse me." Came my mothers voice from behind me.

I broke away from Cronus and turned around to see my mother and father standing there in the doorway. My cheeks were as red as they could be as I looked at her guiltily, my breathing still deep and fast.

"We will be in the kitchen." My shocked mother said and walked through the doorway on the right and to the kitchen with my father following her.

I turned back to Cronus, his breathing was still erratic as he looked at me with a huge smile and desire clear in his eyes. My heart was beating like mad, I wanted to kiss him again, to feel that passion… but I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I need some time to think." I said to him and he nodded, still smiling, which made me smile.

I went outside and began walking towards the woods in a kind of daze, my thoughts filled with Cronus and the passionate kisses we shared. After walking for a time through the woods I stopped at a patch of spring grass.

I sat down in the grass in the shade of the trees and closed my eyes, listening to the birds as I laid down and took a deep breath. I fingered the engagement ring on my finger, my soul torn. Half of me truly enjoyed those kisses and wants, _needs_, more. More kisses, more of Cronus, to see what else he has to offer. The other half of me is wondering if I betrayed the god I love, my Ariston, the one who gave me this ring and pledged his undying love to me and only me. I felt tears in my eyes, the thought of hurting him in anyway is too much to bear after all that god has been through… and yet my yearning for Cronus was almost just as unbearable.

I thought over what Ariston has told me about his existence. He was born on the isle of Santorin in Greece, though it was known as Thera back then. His mother, the princess Demetria, was walking through the forest on the island when Zeus saw her and as Ariston put it, 'fell in lust' with her. She accepted him and a few months later realized she was pregnant with Ariston.

Demetria knew that Zeus was the father of her child because he was the only man she had ever been with. She kept her pregnancy a secret for as long as she could, she did not even pray to Zeus to tell him that she was carrying his child. When her parents, the king and queen of Thera, found out that their unmarried only daughter was in fact pregnant, they were outraged. They demanded to know who the father of the child was, but Demetria would not tell them. She knew that Zeus was married and did not want to cause trouble for him.

Her parents dragged their daughter to Delphi to ask of the child's father so that he could be properly punished. As fate would have it, Apollo heard his prophet asking for guidance and wisdom and decided to see what was going on. He appeared in the guise of an old man and once he felt Ariston growing within Demetria, he knew that they were brothers. Apollo immediately told his father Zeus about this pregnancy and the king of the Olympian gods appeared before his former lover and her parents in his true form and claimed Ariston as his own. I remembered the love Ariston's voice and face held as he told this part of the story, he and his father have always been close.

Once Demetria's parents realized that their daughter was carrying a child of Zeus, they were suddenly overjoyed about the pregnancy. They congratulated Zeus and promised that Demetria and the child she carried would have every comfort and that since Demetria was an only child, Ariston would some day become king of Thera.

Zeus took one look at Demetria and knew that she wanted nothing to do with her parents and after speaking with her privately, Zeus told the king and queen of Thera that he would not have his child raised in their home. Instead, Zeus had a home built for Demetria and Ariston in the forest of the island, near a cliff that overlooked the sea. As Cronus said, Ariston was a handful from the day he was born, and when Zeus was not able to be there, Cronus and Ennina were there to help Demetria with Ariston.

Ariston was born a demigod and when he was twenty-four, Zeus came to him with the news that his grandfather, the king of Thera, was dead and that Ariston was now king. Ennina and Cronus went with Ariston as his advisors and left their duties to their children. Ariston called them Nina and Orin in public. He was a good king to his people.

A few months into his reign, a powerful king from the mainland, a man named emperor Terello sailed to Thera with three thousand ships. Ariston knew that the emperor would not have needed even half that number to crush his little island and realized that the king had another purpose. Ariston invited emperor Terello to a feast in his honor and the emperor came with his widowed daughter princess Shaena. Though she was very beautiful, Ariston disliked the woman the moment he laid eyes upon her. "She was controlling, manipulative and demanding." Were Ariston's exact words. But her two little daughters, Agatha and Chloe, he found to be absolutely adorable. Ariston always has loved children, loved raising them and watching them grow.

Emperor Terello gave Ariston a choice, he could either marry his daughter Shaena or Thera would be conquered by sunset. Ariston had no choice and that very night they married and consummated their union, though apparently it was more dutiful that passionate for the both of them. A year later their son Cristo was born, he looked a lot like Ariston from the painting of him that I had seen hanging in our home on Olympus.

Ariston allowed Shaena to control the household, it kept her out of his hair. The only things he would not allow her to control were his people and his children. Even though Agatha and Chloe were Shaena's daughters from her first marriage, Ariston considered them his own and raised them as such along with his son Cristo, their brother.

Sex became Ariston's only escape, he would either choose a willing woman from within his domain or visit the abode of the nymphs when he could. As unhappy as he was in that loveless marriage, he did not dare divorce Shaena. The woman had her father wrapped around her little finger and kept reminding Ariston that if he ever considered divorcing her, she would have his island, his home, burned to the ground. They went on like this for the next thirty years.

Ariston died when he was fifty-six years old. A neighboring island wanted to expand and tried to invade. Ariston and his people were great warriors but vastly outnumbered and there was no time to call for help from his father-in-law, but the gods were on his side. Poseidon sent many storms by sea and destroyed countless ships, but nonetheless, hundreds made it to the shores of Ariston's kingdom.

Before he left for battle he told Shaena that when he returned, their marriage would be over, he would divorce her and send her away. He had had enough of the half-life he had been living with her. Shaena vowed that Ariston would regret those words. Ariston fought of the invaders and saved his island at the cost of his own life. He told me that to this day, he does not know if the arrow that killed him was from the enemy or one of Shaena's men.

When Ariston died, he ascended to become a god. His son Cristo became king after him and did something that Ariston never dared to until the end. He sent his mother away and kept his sisters with him. When emperor Terello died, Cristo became emperor of what was the largest empire on earth in those days, married a wonderful woman named Alitheia and had many beautiful children with her.

Ariston was beyond thankful to be free from Shaena and enjoyed immortality greatly. He watched over his line for thousands of years as they ruled over their vast lands, until they were overthrown by what would become the Persian Empire. Some of his siblings would suggest from time to time that Ariston take another wife, but he always refused, not willing to become trapped like he as with Shaena again. He saw that marriage worked for some, but he was against the idea for three thousand years before he met his Elianna, Kallisto's mother.

He knew that he would never be trapped with her, that he wanted every moment with her. Elianna was a mortal, but Ariston was so in love with her that he was certain that she was his soul mate and therefor that she would be given immortality. He had never been so certain of anything as he was of her, she was it, the woman he was always destined for. He was beyond shocked when the Moirae told them that she was not his soul mate and would not receive immortality.

Elianna told him that she would be honored to be his wife for her mortal lifetime, but he did not want her for just eighty years, he wanted her for the rest of forever. They decided to marry and treasure every day together. Ariston considers Elianna his first wife because what he had with Shaena was no marriage.

Ariston and Elianna were blissfully happy and had three sons together, first Sophros, then Elijah, then Solon. Sophros and Solon were partners in crime and drove their mother crazy with all their mischief, and even though Elijah looked the most like Ariston out of his sons, he always took after his mother Elianna in her kindness and good nature.

After each one of Ariston's sons were born, he brought them to the Moirae to find out if they would be immortal after they died, but to his disappointment and devastation, none of them would ever reach immortality. He had already watched one son grow old and die along with his two daughters, while he stayed the same. He knew that one day he would lose his wife, his Elianna, and he wanted to have a piece of her that he could keep with him always. He knew he could not watch another of his children die, but he had no choice. It was ten years later that Kallisto was born and to his utter wonder and undying gratitude, it was foretold that after she died she would become immortal.

Ariston lived a wonderful life with Elianna, but he always knew that one day he would lose her. That day came when Elianna was eighty-nine years old and still so beautiful in Ariston's eyes. She saw her children and grandchildren one last time, then spoke to Kallisto and Ariston in private, telling them to take care of each other and that death would not be her end, that she would be reborn someday into a new life. She was truly at peace with her passing.

Ariston held her as she died and Elianna told him not to morn her, that he needed to find a way to move on and love again. She placed the rose diamond, which was originally a gift from Zeus to Ariston's mother for protection, into Ariston's hand and told him to give it to the woman he was meant to be with. They said their I love you's once more before Elianna passed away in peace in her loving husbands arms.

Ariston was a different man after Elianna passed, he went through what I did when I thought he was dead, only he went through that for two thousand years. Two thousand years of numbness and nothing, two thousand years of bedding women he cared nothing for just to escape his pains, two thousand years of being alone with no hope. Then, by some miracle of the Moirae, he met me and from the moment our eyes met he has been a different man.

The moment we met I saw the sadness in his eyes and that very day I made a promise to myself that I would help him if he would let me. We fell deeper and deeper in love as time passed and once Ariston knew I was his, the sadness left his eyes completely. On the night Ariston and I first made love, he gave me the Rose Diamond, a huge bold pink diamond that had been skillfully cut into the shape of an open rose, and told me the story behind the necklace. Within the diamond is a kind of spell that makes it so that a Shadow cannot bind with the wearer's soul. Ariston asked me to promise him that I would always wear it and since that night it has not left my neck once.

It was three or four months ago that another piece of Ariston's past fell into place. Ariston has been protecting and recruiting my ancestors, Pandora's Active Descendants, for a very long time. But with everything the gods have done to protect Pandora's line, not one of them has lived past the age of twenty-five since the Nameless One escaped Tartarus a thousand years ago. The Nameless One has been hunting down Pandora's Descendants for one reason alone, because only one of her blood will be able to operate her box, which has the ability to trap Shadows within it. If one of Pandora's Active Descendants were to get their hands on the box, they would be able to lock the Shadows away again and that would GREATLY weaken the Nameless One. He needs me dead since I am Pandora's last Descendant, and so it is my duty to survive at least until I can bear a child, another in Pandora's line.

For this reason above all Ariston did not want me to join the Army of Descendants, he wanted to protect me and keep me safe. He had seen first hand what the Shadows could do, he was the one who recruited my grandmother Andrea along with many of my ancestors.

Ariston and Andrea had been very close, she, like myself, saw the sadness within him and wanted to help him. Once when Ariston was drunk at a party, she kissed him and they began making out until Ariston realized what he was doing and pulled away from her. Before myself, Ariston did what he could to stay away from younger women. He told me that they usually want more than sex and he knew he was in no position to offer a relationship.

All Ariston has gone through, all he has seen, makes me even more determined not to do anything that might hurt him further. I did not know what the right thing to do was anymore, that kiss, those kisses I shared with Cronus seemed to blur the very fine line I had been walking.

Just then someone blocked the sun that had been shining upon me through the trees.

"Hello my lady." Came a voice and I sighed.

"Do I not get even a moment to myself?" I asked in frustration. "Why must I be followed wherever I go?"

"I can leave if you wish." He said. I opened my eyes and looked at Jason Gray as he stood there above me blocking the sun smiling softly.

"No, you can stay." I told him and he sat down next to where I laid, still looking at the sky. He reclined on his elbow next to me.

"What is on your mind?" He asked.

"Memories, and kisses that probably should never have happened." I told him.

"Tell me." He said softly. I looked into his pale blue eyes.

"I kissed Cronus," I told him. "More than once."

Jason's expression changed as he glanced away from my eyes. He seemed distant and upset, I suppose that is because he feels something for me.

"You asked." I reminded him as I looked back up at the sky and the clouds moving through it.

"You are worried about what Ariston will think?" He asked.

"No," I told him. "I already know Ariston is okay with me being with him, relieved even. I am wondering about what is right. Is it right for me to find comfort in another mans arms even though my fiancé gave me permission to do so?"

"Ariston gave you permission to be with another man?" Jason asked in complete shock.

"He gave me permission weeks ago, but I have not had the will to test it out until today." I told him. "I just had to kiss him, to see how it felt."

"How did it feel?" He asked tentatively.

"Better than it should have." I told him. "It made me want… so much more. Ariston told me that if I should find someone who could give me comfort in this time, that I had his full permission to be with him. He was relieved when he realized that I began developing feelings for Cronus. He told me it was because he knew that Cronus would take care of me and treat me with the respect I deserved."

"And how far do you plan on taking this… relationship?" Jason asked, I could hear the upset he tried to hide. I looked into his eyes, his face was only a foot away from mine.

"I never planned on beginning this in the first place." I told him. "I just could not help myself. I am deeply attracted to him."

Jason looked deep into my eyes and I saw a hunger deep within his pale blue orbs as he studied my face and licked his lips. A feeling began to grow within me, my heart began to beat faster and my lips parted as I laid there next to him. I could feel the heat in my cheeks, my whole body felt warmer. I wondered why my body would react like this to him when he was not even touching me. He slowly began leaning closer to me and my face seemed to be moving closer to him of its own accordance.

"Jason," I said softly.

"Yes?" He answered just as softly.

I knew it would be a good idea to move away right about now, but I could not seem to make any part of me do anything but move a bit closer to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, our breath intermingling and making me tremble ever so slightly as I looked into his eyes. I sighed and looked away as I sat up.

"Jason this is so not the time." I said to him in agitation. "With all that is on my mind, were you seriously going to try and kiss me?"

"My apologies." He said in a low voice and I closed my eyes as I found that I had no choice but to forgive him. I did not like the hurt I heard in his voice. "It was difficult to resist you when we were so close."

"I do not need something to happen right now which would complicate things further." I told him.

"So caring for me would be a complication?" He asked as his fingers gently stroked my spine and warmth shot through me and I took a deep breath in.

I turned my head around, looked into his eyes and nodded, wondering why I was so taken with him. It was not right. Cronus is one thing… but this is something entirely different. He sighed and removed his hand from my back.

"Thank you." I said.

"For not touching you?" He asked, a resigned look in his eyes.

"For respecting my wishes." I said to him. He was silent for a while again before he spoke.

"Nothing from Ariston as of yet?" Jason asked.

"No, but I know he is alive." I told him. "I just worry about what that _bastard _is doing to my husband."

"Husband?" He asked. "Did I miss the wedding?" I rolled my eyes at the sarcasm in his voice.

"There are times it is easy to forget that we are not officially married yet." I told him. "I love him, he is the one I am meant to be with, my soul mate." I looked into his eyes and it felt as if his soul was an open book, like I understood his every emotion and I could see he was hurting and troubled. "How are you doing?" I asked him.

"Me?" He asked in surprise.

"The last time we spoke, you worried about the path you were on." I told him.

"You worry about me?" He asked with a smile.

"Only when I can spare a thought for you." I told him. "When my mind is not so clouded by the pain Ariston could be going through again."

"How do you know of the pain the bonding process causes?" Jason asked curiously.

"The first time Ariston connected to me after he had been taken, he did not mean to," I told him, looking at the green grass beneath where I sat. "It was in a dream, I saw through his eyes and felt his emotions. He was so weak, so… cold. When he realized that he had unintentionally connected to me, he pushed me away, telling me to stay out.

"When I woke, I myself was cold even under the warm furs in my bed, my breath frosted in the air." I said to him. "I realized that it was not just a dream and I told Ennina about it. She said that I had to connect with him as soon as I could, before he found the strength to keep me out again. I reached out for him, he tried to push me away but was not strong enough. Then I was there, in his body, seeing though his eyes and feeling everything he felt. We talked before he heard footsteps and I felt such fear fill him. He begged me to go away but I would not let go of him for fear that I would never feel him again.

"The door to his cell opened, and Nameless One came in with his Shadows," I told Jason. "Ariston begged me to go, but I could not let go of him… I felt how that Shadow went into him, how badly it hurt him as it twisted inside of his soul trying to grab hold. I felt every bit of pain Ariston felt, only unlike him, I did scream out, more than once."

I saw out of the corner of my eye that Jason had sat up next to me. I looked at his face to see an expression of horror and regret come over his features as he looked at me.

"No," He just barely whispered and I saw tears in his eyes as he took my hand ever so softly. To my shock, he wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "I am so sorry, more sorry than you will ever know that they hurt you." His voice was filled with deep emotions. I put my arms around him to comfort him, not wanting him to be this upset.

"It is not your fault." I told him, amazed to see how upset he was by this. "It was the Nameless One's doing, not your own."

"Ariston is alright, he will not be harmed again." He said after a moment and I looked at him in shock.

"How do you know this?" I asked him.

"I cannot tell you how," He said. "All I can say is that I know this to be true." I nodded with tears in my eyes and a smile broke across my face.

"He really is alive then?" I asked. "He is alright."

"From what I hear." Jason said. "The Nameless One is keeping him alive for whatever reason and has no more intention of harming him."

"Thank the Moirae." I said and smiled, seeing the truth of this on his face.

I leaned in and kissed Jason's cheek and hugged him close, so thankful for this piece of information, even though I already heard it from the Moirae it was wonderful to hear again. I held Jason close and his arms wrapped around me, it seemed like his whole body relaxed against mine, curved against my shape. I heard him inhale my scent and pulled away from him.

"Thank you again." I told him and he smiled to me while searching my eyes, I wondered what he was looking for, what he saw within my gaze. "I need to be going." I got to my feet and found him standing in front of me.

"May I kiss you?" He asked all of the sudden.

"What?" I asked in shock and he shook his head.

"I meant your cheek." He said. "You always pull away from me when I go to touch you, so I thought it would be best to ask first."

"If you like." I said.

He leaned down slowly and I saw his eyes slide shut as he placed the softest of kisses upon my cheek. He lingered for a moment, his breath caressing my skin and giving me goose bumps. To my shock, there was something eerily familiar about that feeling, his breath on my skin.

For just a moment, within my mind, I saw something that made no sense.

_My arms were wrapped around Jason as he kissed my neck and I moaned as I pulled him closer._

"_You are so unbearably beautiful." He whispered into the hollow of my throat._

"_Blame my mother, I get my looks from her." I said every so slightly as my fingers tangled into his curls and we laughed together._

I came back to the present to see Jason taking a step back from me and holding out his hand. As I looked into his eyes, I felt the oddest connection to him, as if we had known each other before this.

"Why do you feel so familiar?" I asked him, suddenly hope came into his eyes and a breathtaking smile broke across his face.

"When you figure that out, let me know." He told me. "Must I ask to kiss your hand as well?" He asked with a smile and I blushed and shook my head as I placed my hand in his.

His skin was not as warm as a gods, but it was still warm and something about it seemed too familiar now as he lifted my hand to his lips and placed a gossamer kiss there that made my heart skip a beat.

I turned and walked away from him, not trusting myself to glance back. I walked the path back to the barn as the birds sang above me. It was a beautiful day. I went to see Luna in her paddock. Her silver mane and forelock blew in the slight breeze, her black body was as lithe as ever and her blue eyes shone with kindness and strength.

"Why are things so complicated?" I asked the mare as I stroked her black coat.

She nudged my shoulder a bit, telling me to cheer up and I smiled and hugged her. It is amazing the comfort horses can bring. I breathed in her scent and just held her for a while longer as I stroked her neck.

"I love you Luna." I said to her and kissed her neck. I could feel her telling me that she loves me too. I puled back to look at her face and placed a kiss on her muzzle.

"Avoiding me again?" Came Cronus voice from behind me. I smiled and turned around shaking my head.

"No." I told him simply.

"Can we talk?" He asked, I nodded. "Lets take a walk." I nodded again and we left the paddock. It was soothing to be in his company again.

"I suppose you want to know what this means for us." I said, speaking of our kissing earlier.

"I am curious." He said. "But it does not have to mean anything if you do not want it to."

"What did it feel like to you? Kissing me?" I asked him.

"Like my entire being was coming to life," He said in a kind of wonder. "You surrounded me, your arms, your scent, your lips, your tongue, you filled my every sense to the brim. Everything was you and my soul was yours." He shook his head. "And even that does not describe it correctly. It is certainly something I will not be able to get off of my mind for the next few millennia."

"Cronus, the reason I have been holding back is because I do not want to hurt you." I told him.

"Why would you think you would hurt me?" He asked.

"Because whatever happens between us, it will be over once I have Ariston back." I told him.

"I already knew that." He told me.

"I am just scared." I told him. We had stopped walking and Cronus placed his hand on my cheek as he stepped up close to me.

"Then let me kiss away your fears." He said and without waiting for a response his lips were on mine once again.

This time it was only one sweet, long, tender kiss we shared. It felt good, far too good, to be kissing him. It felt natural and wonderful and made me doubt my doubts. When our lips softly parted we were still close.

"I do not know if I can do this," I told him. "Us, I mean. But that does not mean I do not want it, that I do not want you." He nodded.

"That is alright." He said. "Take all the time you need." I nodded and he kissed my forehead as he intertwined his fingers with my own. "Lets get something to eat." I laughed.

"Is food all you think about?" I asked and he met my eyes, a hunger that food could never satisfy was evident.

"After that kiss? Far from it." He said with a smile before continuing to lead me back to the house and I chuckled just a bit as I moved closer to him and put his arm around my shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaron's Point Of View<strong>

I laid in bed on my side as Kallisto laid on her back by my side. I could not even come up with words for how beautiful she looked, how her platinum blond curls glistened, how her sky blue eyes sparkled with her love for me. Not to mention her body, the curves she possesses, every part of her is beyond perfect. A peaceful smile graced her lips and I could not help kissing those lips that capture me as much as her eyes do. I am hers, completely and utterly hers in every single way. Her hand ran through my sandy blond hair as she pulled me to her to deepen and lengthen our kiss. Her body turned to meet mine and my hand ran down her back as her leg wrapped around my waist and she bit my neck softly. I moaned and clutched her closer as she giggled, a truly sweet sound.

"Are you laughing at me?" I asked her, trying and failing horribly to be serious. All I could do was smile as her teasing blue eyes met mine.

"What if I am?" She asked.

"Then I just might have to kiss that grin away." I said.

"Kissing me will only make me smile more." She told me and kissed me as I rolled on top of her, delighting in the feeling of how her firm body wrapped around mine. "You are too much." I said, already panting, and I knew from experience that she was not even trying to seduce me.

Kallisto laughed again and it was my turn to kiss her neck, which made her giggle more. Like all gods, her skin is a solid as granite, if I bit down hard enough I would break a tooth or two, but it never took much pressure to make her gasp when I bite her neck.

With her strength she easily had me on my back as she looked down at me and just watched me while fingering my chest. We do this a lot, not make love but just play around, it can be almost as much fun as making love. It was not easy for me at first, since every time she touches me I want to devour her, but Kallisto told me that I needed to learn to enjoy these little pleasures and not only making love. She told me that it was all a part of the wonderful process and I found that I enjoyed it immensely once I learned some self-restraint. It was teasing and laughing and kissing and touching but nothing more and by the gods it is fun!

Kallisto bit her lip in an all too enticing way as her hands ran over my chest, causing heat to flare through me and me to inhale quickly as my hands caressed her hips and naked form. I ran my hand up her chest and to caress her neck and she let out a sound that drove me crazy, my heart pounding in my chest.

"You are getting good." She told me as she kissed my hand, I laughed and just like that had her pinned to the bed, though my strength was no match for hers as a goddess.

"I am yours." She said softly, laying her hand upon my cheek. "Always yours my Aaron."

"Do I even have to tell you how you possess me?" I asked her as I kissed her neck. "You have changed me so completely, become such a part of my being that I would surely go mad and die without you." I looked into her eyes and brushed my nose against the tip of hers. "I love you Kallisto. I honestly do not know how else to describe how much I love you."

I kissed her and the teasing and holding back was gone from us both as we clutched each other closer and our kisses became more intense…

I laid there with that beautiful goddess laying on my chest, we were both lost in the bliss of the aftermath. All I could think about was the fact that I could never live without her.

"We have never spoken of marriage." I said to her, and felt a flutter within her that I took for a good sign.

She raised herself up on her elbow and looked down at me.

"I thought that since you are still young, you would want to wait a few more years before making such a serious commitment." She said and I laughed.

"As if I could live without you or love anyone else." I shook my head, caressing her cheek, she kissed my palm and looked back into my eyes. "I might as well be married to you already. There is only you my love, you are it."

"So you want to marry me?" She asked with a wide smile that made my smile grow.

"More than anything." I told her. "I have been waiting to bring up the subject because I want your fathers permission." A little sadness came into her and she nodded. She laid her head on my chest and sighed. "I am sorry for bringing him up."

"It is alright." She told me. "I miss my father, more than I could possibly say. I miss how I could tell him anything and no matter what, he was always on my side. I miss how he would laugh with me, I miss him holding me when I am upset, knowing how much he loves me as his daughter. He never saw me in the way that some immortals see their daughters, but we were always incredibly close, from the day I was born. My mother always said I was so like him, no matter how much I looked like her I would always be my fathers daughter."

I felt a tear fall onto my chest and I held her closer, kissing her curls.

"He is a great man," I said to her. "We will have him back soon."

"I pray." She said.

"The Moirae themselves said it would be." I reminded her. "Do you want to go and visit Vrontos again?" I asked, speaking of her father's horse and felt her nod against my chest.

"Later." She said and I just held her, wishing there was something I could do to bring Ariston back for her sake and Mera's. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you my Kallisto." I whispered to her, loving the knowledge that she is mine.

We laid there for most of the day before getting up, bathing each other and dressing. That was when my phone rang, I looked at the screen.

"It is my mom." I told Kallisto as she put earrings in and I answered the phone. "Hey mom." I greeted her.

"I take it you are coming to town for your birthday tomorrow?" She asked at once.

"Mom," I groaned and heard Kallisto laugh. "I told you I do not want a party."

"It is just a little one," My mother said. "Come on, everyone is dying to see you."

"Little to you would put the queens ball to shame." I told her.

With everything going on, how in the world could she expect me to enjoy a party? Of course she does not know much about what is going on. She does not even know that I am a Descendant, or even what a Descendant is.

"Aaron, I have not seen you since you left for that school in Greece." My mother said in her curt tone and I sighed, knowing there was no way out of this.

My mother had been very upset when I told her that I had transfused to a 'school' in Greece to finish up my education, but since I had been eighteen at the time, there was nothing she could do about it. I looked at Kallisto, knowing that she could hear every word of the conversation.

_We do not have to go if you do not want to_, I thought to her.

_I would love to go and meet your mother and family,_ She told me.

_My mom has not been the same since my father died,_ I told her what she already knew. _She still thinks I should be with Mera, I do not know how she will receive you._

_You need to realize that I can handle myself,_ She told me, coming up to caress my cheek. _I am certain that I have handled more difficult people than your mother._

_I do not know about that, she is the most stubborn woman I have ever met_, I thought to her and Kallisto laughed.

_That would be an inherent trait from Zeus, though you would never know it when you meet him,_ Kallisto told me_. I will be just fine, and besides, I have you._

"Aaron, are you still there?" My mother asked.

"Kallisto and I would love to come." I told her, looking down into Kallisto's eyes.

"So I get to meet the infamous Kallisto?" She asked, sounding interested.

"Of course," I told her. "She is looking forward to meeting you."

"I look forward to the meeting as well," My mother said. "Oh and invite Mera and her family, it will be lovely to see them again." I rolled my eyes.

She most likely just wanted to get Mera alone and beg her to take me back. But nonetheless, it would not feel right without Mera being there. Still having her in my life as such a good friend is a blessing.

"I will," I told her. "And I have a few other friends I would like to invite as well."

"Yes, yes, of course." My mother said. "When will you and Kallisto be arriving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon Kallisto and I will be driving up." I told her.

* * *

><p><strong>Mera's Point Of View<strong>

"It would seem that we are all invited to Aaron's birthday party tonight." I told Cronus after getting off of the phone with Aaron. Cronus and I were sitting on the couch in my parent's living room by ourselves.

Even after kissing Cronus for the first time yesterday, thing have not changed between us. We are still as close and I still slept in his arms on his bare chest last night.

"Why don't you give me the honor of being your date to Aaron's party?" Cronus asked me.

"What about Ennina?" I asked him.

"Thor is going to take her," He told me. "She has been dying to see him." I almost laughed, loving how he already had everything planned out even though we just learned of this party a few minutes ago.

"I do not know about that." I said to him, not sure how I would feel about us showing up there with him as my date.

"My dear Mera, I know how difficult it can be to be by yourself at a party," Cronus said as he softly caressed my cheek. "I know what it is like to feel alone, to see so many happy couples and know that your other half is not there with you. I do not want you to feel like that tonight, I want to be at your side, holding your hand." Cronus looked into my eyes, his persuasive gaze pleading with me.

"That is not fair." I said to him softly after a moment.

"What isn't?" Cronus asked.

"Your eyes." I told him and his smile grew. "You may take me, but if anyone asks, we are just good friends."

"But that is what we are." He told me, still looking into my eyes as our smiles grew.

I leaned in and kissed him, it felt like second nature. He leaned into the kiss, moving in closer to me and gently pulling my body to his as something between a moan and a sigh came from me. When the kiss ended, he just looked into my eyes, clearly wanting more as much as I did.

"Please keep kissing me." I said to him.

His even smile was beyond beautiful and our lips met again as we sat on the couch and began making out. It was wonderful just to be in his arms and kiss his lips, knowing it did not have to go any further than that, no matter how our hands explored each other and our tongues danced together. When we stopped kissing, I leaned against his chest, my head in the crook of his neck and his arms around me as we sat on the couch.

"You should wear the purple dress tonight." Cronus said. "The one you bought yesterday."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"It brings out your beautiful eyes." He told me, I smiled and placed a single kiss on his neck before relaxing into my haven again and he placed a kiss on my forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Ariston's Point Of View<strong>

I opened the locket Mera gave me, looking at the photos for the thousandth time of my daughter and my soon to be wife. Tears came to my eyes and I found it hard to breath. With the torture I have endured in this cell, I did not cry, not once, yet looking at the photos of these two goddesses, my Kallisto and my Mera, was enough to make me break down. I thanked the Moirae that the Shadows had not taken this locket from me and I thanked Mera for giving me this early wedding gift before I left.

I wondered where she was, if she was alright, if she had taken me up on my offer for her to be with Cronus. I hoped that she has, that she is in his arms right now and he is comforting her. I hoped that he makes her smile, makes her laugh like I used to and hopefully will again. I knew that Cronus would never take Mera away from me, but I wondered what I would come home to, if I am able to come home at all. Will she be in love with Cronus as well? Will she want him in her life, in her bed? If that is what she wants, what she needs, I will not hold her back. I know that she will never leave me.

From the moment I met her, I never wanted to share her with anyone, she was mine and mine alone. But I will not ask her to suffer along with me, not when there is someone who will love her and care for her. If because of that she falls in love with him as well, I will consent to share her if it is her wish and with time I will be okay with that.

I also wondered about the Nameless One's supposed connection with Mera. He said that she was his first, that he is in love with her. That makes no sense at all. The only other man Mera has been in a relationship with is Aaron. She has been watched over her whole life, since the moment she was conceived for her protection.

I have watched over and recruited many if not most of Mera's ancestors. The Twelve have always tried to protect them, but they have never been so cautious and vigilant as they have been with Mera. She may not realize it, but from the moment she was born, she has never been alone, she has always been watched over personally by one of the Twelve. The only time they did not watch over Mera was when I was with her.

I knew that they did not want the Nameless One to get to Mera, but now I had to wonder what exactly they were protecting her from. I always accepted that they were simply guarding her so closely because she is the last of Pandora's Descendants… but what if there were another reason? What if the Twelve knew of the Nameless One's interest in Mera and wanted to protect her not from death, but from him?

The more I thought about it, the more I thought I might understand. The only way the Nameless One could have been with Mera before me would be if it were in one of her past lives. When I accepted the assignment to protect her and recruit her, I went to look into her records of her past lives since sometimes they can effect the present in interesting ways. But when I requested her files, I found that all but a select few were restricted from access by order of the Twelve. From what little I could find out, she had died young in every life from 'untold circumstances.'

I looked at the photo of my beautiful wife-to-be and wondered once again if there was any truth to what the Nameless One has told me. He has no reason to tell me the truth, and my family has warned me time and time again, as they have warned every god, of just how manipulative the king of the Shadows can be… but there was something different about this. I have always been good at reading people, mortal and immortal alike, and when he spoke of Mera there was a difference in his eyes, there was love, worry, regret and determination.

I was so lost in these thoughts and wonderings that I did not notice the Nameless Ones arrival until the door squeaked open and he strode in and sat across from me, tossing me another ambrosia which I caught with ease. He brings me one everyday now.

"Hello Ariston." He greeted me as I took a bite of the fruit.

"I am starting to think I am your favorite prisoner." I said to him, still not understanding why he comes to visit my cell so often.

"You are my only prisoner for the moment." He told me. "The other cells are empty for the time being and I had nothing better to do." He shrugged, he was not in such a good mood today.

"Not that I am ungrateful," I said to him. "But why are you no longer trying to bind my soul?"

"A promise was made." He said, his voice low. "Why did you not tell me she was with you when I tried to bind your soul?" He asked, anger in his voice though he did not raise it. "I would have stopped." I wondered how he knew that Mera had been with me.

"I was not aware at the time of your… fondness for her." I told him. "In my mind she was on the top of your hit list. There was no way in hell I was going to tell you she was with me, because I would not allow you to trace her through me. I was trying to protect her."

"_Protect her_!" He screamed at me, rage glowing in his eyes. "Do you know what she felt, the pain she went through because you wanted to _protect her_?"

"Yes, I know exactly the pain she went through." I told him, keeping my dark tone calm. "You seem to have forgotten that you tried to bind my soul at least a hundred times before she connected to me." He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"You should have told me." He stated firmly, his hands clenching and unclenching and I realized as I looked into his pale blue eyes that he regretted that Mera had felt what he ordered done to me.

"I told her to go," I said to him. "I did not want her to feel that, but you had me so weakened that I did not have the strength to part our souls, to push her away, to protect her as I would have." He looked at me for a long while before speaking again.

"I may not want her dead, but there are many immortals around me that do." He said. "I need her to come away with me, I need her to trust me and I believe that only you can make that happen. I am risking everything in keeping her safe, she is in too much danger."

I looked at him, seeing his worry and realizing that in a way, I was him not too long ago. I wanted to take Mera away, carry her off to somewhere safe, somewhere they could never touch her. But that was before I truly understood how powerful she is and will be. Even though I worry for her, I know she can protect herself and hold her own against the Shadows, I just wish I was there by her side to fight with her.

"You do not know how strong she is, do you?" I asked him.

"You think she could stand against the Shadows?" He asked dubiously.

"The woman is full of surprises," I said simply, not wanting to give too much away if it turned out this was some kind of ploy. "I do not think even she knows what she can do yet."

"I will still protect her." He said.

"I would protect her with my very existence if I were not locked up here." I said to him.

"What is that?" He asked and I realized that I left my locket exposed.

"Please," I said to him, my hand closing around the precious piece of metal and the photos inside of it in a protective way. "I have never asked you for anything, but please, do not take this one thing away from me." I looked into his eyes and begged and to my relief, he nodded.

"Alright, it is yours." He said. "May I at least gaze at the photos inside?"

I nodded, just thankful that he would let me keep it and opened it up before him. A smile came to his face and a warmth to his eyes as he looked upon the photos.

"Where did you get this?" He asked softly.

"It was a gift from Mera," I told him. "She gave it to me right before I left to find Miranda." Thinking of my sister twisted at my soul after what they did to her and I no longer felt grateful to the immortal before me. I closed the locket and put it away inside my shirt. "You will never have her." I told him, my tone dark and protective. He looked up at me.

"You are still on this?" He asked, his voice sounding board.

"She is good, and pure and beautiful. How can you want to destroy something as wondrous as her? To degrade her by asking her to stoop so low as to love you?" I asked in outrage.

"I never asked her to love me." He said, his voice low and fierce. "To this day I do not know what it was about me that she thought was worthy of love. She loved me with a passion I never knew was possible, and I fell in love with her to the same degree. Now that I have found her again, I will not be parted from her."

"That is her choice, not yours." I told him. "Mera chose me and you keeping me here is killing her." I told him.

"Mera is doing alright," The Nameless One told me to my shock.

"How do you know this?" I asked him.

"I have been keeping an eye on her for years now," He told me. "Ever since I found her again, except for when you took her to Olympus."

"How is she?" I asked.

"She misses you, if that is what you are asking," He said. "It is beyond difficult to see her hurt like this." He paused. "It seems that she kissed Cronus, and she is considering being with him because you suggested it." I could see he was not happy at all about that, but I could not have cared less what he thought.

I smiled and closed my eyes, grateful that she took me up on my offer. Cronus is the kind of god she needs right now, and he will keep her safe from the Nameless One.

"There is one thing I have always wanted to know." I said to him.

"And what is that?" He asked.

"Why?" I asked. "Why are you doing all of this? Why did you do the things you have done?" To my surprise, he smiled a little.

"Love." He said. "I take responsibility for what I did after I came into the throne some fifteen thousand years ago, but everything I have done since my escape could have been prevented, if the gods had allowed it."

"How?" I asked, not able to imagine my family would not have stopped all these atrocities if they knew there was a way all along.

"If you should ever see your father again, ask him about Lyra of Ithaca." He told me, then got to his feet. "Good night Ariston." And with that, he walked out of my cell.

* * *

><p><strong>Mera's Point Of View<strong>

After showering, I called to my handmaiden Tianna to help me get ready. The beautiful blond nymph with teal eyes and a kind smile appeared in a rose colored light a few moments later.

She helped me into the dress, the same purple one Cronus said he wanted me to wear. The Rose Diamond, that huge pink diamond cut into the shape of an open rose, hung on its adamantine chain around my neck, the color looked beautiful with the dress. I also wore Ariston's adamantine watch with small sapphires set into the face.

"Tianna, would you get me the earrings Ariston gave me for my birthday?" I asked her. "The ones that look like my mare Luna?"

"Of course my lady." She replied and they appeared in her hands.

I took them and looked at them, admiring their beauty. They were dangle earrings, each made of a solid diamond that was carved to look like my horse Luna galloping. Her body was made of black diamond, her mane, tail and forelock made of white and her eyes made of blue. Ariston gave these to me on my eighteenth birthday, just a few months before he disappeared.

I put them in and sat down in front of my mirrored vanity for Tianna to do my hair, leaving most of it loose and braiding a few parts back, pinning in a blue diamond here and there.

I began thinking about Jason, wondering if he was okay. I worried for him, I could see how troubled he was. I could hardly believe that he almost kissed me… but what was even more shocking was that I almost let him. I have no idea why my body reacts in such a way to his, perhaps it is because I have not made love in a while. There is something about Jason, but I cannot put my finger on what.

Then there was that… vision I saw when he kissed my cheek. It was so real, I could feel everything as if it were happening right then. I did not know why I saw that or what it could be. Thinking on it left me confused and wondering.

I thought of Cronus, a smile coming to my lips. There does not seem to be anything I can do about what I feel for him, and it is only getting stronger by the day. I knew where things were headed for us, passionate kisses and a warm bed. I wondered what it would be like, making love to him. Ariston was my first and I had fully intended him to be my last, a part of me still wants that, which is what holds me back from taking this step with Cronus. I could not imagine it being as wonderful as it is with Ariston… but kissing Cronus is so amazing and intense that it only makes sense that making love to him should be the same.

I was still so conflicted, wanting Cronus so badly, but not wanting to be with anyone other than Ariston. I worried about what it would mean for Cronus and I to make love, if it would end up hurting Ariston. That I could not bear, but he had been adamant in wanting me to be with Cronus.

This would not be the first time I went back and forth in my thoughts about Cronus. I wished more than anything that I could talk to Ariston. I knew I needed to talk to someone, someone who understands things like this, feeling powerful emotions for more than one man.

"Is there anything else my lady?" Tianna asked and I looked up at her to see that she was finished with my hair.

"No, thank you." I said to her and she bowed her head in respect and teleported out.

I already knew the goddess I should be talking to about my emotions, concerns and confusions.

"Ennina?" I called out and she appeared a few moments later in that beautiful golden light.

"Yes my dear?" She asked.

"I need someone to talk to." I said to her.

She sat on my bed and patted the spot next to her.

"What is wrong?" She asked as I sat down next to her.

"Nothing is _wrong_," I said. "I am just so confused and worried and I cannot seem to make sense of anything."

"Tell me what troubles you." She said.

"I know that I want to make love to Cronus, and I know that he wants me as well," I told her. "Yet something still holds me back. I feel… I do not know."

"You wonder if it is right." She said. "To make love to another while the man you love is locked away somewhere." I nodded.

"How can it be right to act on what I feel for Cronus?" I asked her. "I should just wait out theses last few months and be with Ariston."

"But you still want Cronus, your body hungers for his." She said and I nodded, wondering how she knows exactly how I feel.

"The thought of giving myself to Cronus…" I paused as tears began to form in my eyes. "It feels like I have given up on finding Ariston, that I am moving on," My voice caught in my throat and I did what I could to take a deep breath, but that was difficult. "But there is no moving on from Ariston, no matter what I may feel for Cronus, he could never replace Ariston in my heart, in my soul, in my life." My voice broke on the last word and I began to cry.

Ennina wrapped her arms around me and I held onto her as I cried out all of these pains and emotions, everything I have been trying not to face.

"I know Cronus better than almost anyone does." Ennina told me. "He loves you, but no part of him would ever want to try and replace Ariston in your life. He wants to make you happy, he knows that he brings you peace and even joy, and you know that he will take good care of you and let you go when the time comes." Ennina pulled back to look into my eyes. "What are you truly afraid of?" She asked, and suddenly, I understood.

"I am afraid of falling in love with him." I told her what I had just come to realize. "And I know the magnitude and likeliness of that possibility… I feel so close to falling for him that is scares me out of my wits and I know that we will only become closer after having made love."

"Do you need Cronus?" Ennina asked.

"I need Ariston." I told her.

"But do you need Cronus as well?" She asked. When I did not answer she smiled softly, her head tilting to the side just a bit. "There is no shame in loving more than one man. Whether it is now or twenty years from now, you are going to have to face what you feel for Cronus."

"Why do I have to feel this for him? Why?" I asked as I began crying.

"Perhaps because you need to." She said as she rubbed my back.

"Ariston is what I want, he is what I need." I said. "Things were not supposed to be like this, it is supposed to be just Ariston and I for the rest of forever."

"I felt exactly the same way for Cronus once." She told me.

"Then Medusa." I said and saw her take a deep breath.

"Yes, then Medusa tried to steal him away and I was stupid enough to let her." Ennina said, much of the warmth gone from her voice. "Thankfully, Cronus did not want her. It was my own fault we were apart for so long after he swore to me to never touch another woman again. It was because of my own foolish pride that I would not let myself forgive him. I will tell you this much Mera, pride will get you nowhere in love." She shook her head and her eyes refocused on me.

"And now you truly do not mind me being with Cronus?" I asked her. "I could not bare to hurt you or Sif like Medusa did."

"Things have changed between Cronus and I, though I do not love him any less." She told me. "I know that you love him, perhaps not as much as you love my brother, but you do you love him. I have no problem with him making love to you, it is what you need."

"I know," I told her. "I simply worry about the implications of this. What happens when I find Ariston?" I asked her. "I will not leave him for Cronus."

"You could marry them both." She suggested with a smile.

"That is you, that is not me." I told her. "That is not who I want to be. I want to be Ariston's loving and faithful wife. I see that having multiple husbands' works for you and them and that you are all very happy… I just cannot see that kind of life for me."

"You think I ever imagined this for myself?" Ennina asked softly with a smile, her voice so kind and understanding. "We have no power over who we love or who loves us. I know it is not easy to accept that you want more than one man," She told me. "Especially if you were raised to believe that that it is supposed to be two people in a relationship. While monogamy works so beautifully for those who get it right, it is not for everyone. Even some of the mortals have come to understand this. If you love more than one man deeply and truly, if you cannot imagine your life without the both of them in it, then there is nothing wrong with being with them both.

"Never be afraid to love, and love deeply. To love is to live. It may be easier to shut yourself off from it from time to time, but it is not worth it. Do not fight and deny your feelings for someone. That will only lead to repression and resentment, then those feelings will come out in a burst in the wrong moment. Accept your feelings, find a way to understand them or it is not going to be pleasant." As she finished I nodded.

"It is not easy." I said.

"It never is." She said. "I have been through this before. Marrying my husbands, choosing to be with them, was easily one of the best decisions I ever made."

"It is a little soon to talk of marriage." I said. "I know that I am going to marry Ariston… but I am not even completely certain of the extent of my feelings for Cronus at the moment."

"There is time." Ennina told me with her comforting crooked smile, a trait she got from Zeus who also passed it along to my beloved Ariston.

"Your daughters are lucky to have you for a mother." I told her.

"I am blessed to be their mother." She told me, her smile growing.

Ennina held out her hand to me and within her palm was a golden seed that would prevent pregnancy for two months. Ennina took my hand and placed it in my palm before closing my fingers around it.

"Just in case." She told me. I nodded.

"Thank you, for everything." I said to her.

"I am always here for you Mera." She said to me, and with that, teleported out.

I looked at the seed for a time before popping it in my mouth, just in case.

* * *

><p>After sitting on my bed and thinking for a while, a knock came on my door.<p>

"Mera?" It was my mother's voice.

"Come in." I said and she did.

My mother looked beautiful in her long pink gown, I had bought it for her when we went shopping with my grandmother back when I brought Ariston to meet my family for the first time.

"You look stunning." She said. I got up and hugged her tight.

"So do you. I love you mom." I said to her.

"I love you sweetheart." She said as she held me, careful not to mess up my hair. "Please know, that no matter what you choose, your father and I will always love you."

I closed my eyes, I had all but forgotten that she saw me kissing Cronus. I pulled back and took a deep, shaky breath.

"Ariston told me to be with Cronus." I told her. "I thought he was being ridiculous… I never imagined I would come to want to. There are many among the immortals who have more than one spouse or have a lover, I just do not know if it is right. One thing I do know is that this changes nothing between Ariston and I." My mother placed her hand on my cheek with her smile that I have always loved.

"If being with Cronus is what you want, then please do not worry about what your father and I will think." She said to me with a smile that brought tears to my eyes. "It may be a bit… new age for us, but we would never think any less of you for it." I nodded and hugged my mother again.

"I love you mom." I said again.

"I love you my darling daughter." She told me once again. "Cronus is waiting for your downstairs, he is looking very handsome." I smiled and wiped my eyes.

I looked myself over in the mirror. My hair still looked perfect and the gown was stunning, I smiled knowing that Cronus was right, it did bring out my eyes. It was of a simple sheath silhouette of crinkled silk with thick silk straps and a deep V-neck in the front and back of the gown. The back of the dress had a lace cutout, I supposed that the style has been extremely popular since Bella's wedding dress in Breaking Dawn. Ariston's adamantine watch with sapphires set into the face looked perfect, as did the earrings he gave me for my birthday and the Rose Diamond on my neck.

I picked up the beaded shall and slung it over my arms before picking up my dark blue purse. I walked out of my room and to the staircase, Cronus was standing at the landing, his eyes roaming over myself and my gown in silent wonder before our eyes met. He looked unbearably handsome in a tux, his vest that showed a bit was the same color as my dress. His short, straight black hair was parted on the side and combed over as always. His bright pale green eyes stood out beautifully next to his cinnamon skin.

I took a deep breath and made my way down to Cronus, feeling much more at peace now that I was in his presence again. Cronus raised his hand and gently caressed away a tear I did not know I had shead, his hand lingering on my cheek.

"Are you alright?" He asked, I nodded, I was alright now that I was in his presence. I let out a sigh and he kissed my lips tenderly.

"That was exactly what I needed." I told him when the kiss ended and opened my eyes to see his smile.

"Lets go, your parents and grandmother are already in the limo." He held his arm out for me and I slipped mine through.

"What about Ennina and Thor?" I asked.

"They will be arriving on their own." He said as he led me outside.

I got into the back of the limo with Cronus. My mother and father were sitting on the left side and my grandmother Marie was on the right. They were all dressed up, my grandmother in a stunning silver gown and my dad was wearing a tux.

"Dad, you look so handsome." I said. I had not seen him all done up in a tux in quite a while.

"Thank you Mera," He told me with an affectionate smile. "You look beautiful."

"I did not tell you how beautiful you look tonight, did I?" Cronus asked and I looked at him where he sat by my side and returned the smile.

"I do not believe you did." I said to him.

"You are breathtaking." He told me, I could see the truth in his eyes all to well.

"I suppose it is a good thing gods to not need to breath then." I said and he laughed.

"We may not need to breath, but it is still a nice luxury to smell sweet things." His voice was soft as he looked into my eyes, I laughed softly as I realized he was flirting with me yet again. He was very good at it, subtle enough that you would barely notice it unless you knew what to look for.

I nearly kissed him when my father cleared his throat and I turned away from Cronus and he took my hand within his own warm one, intertwining our fingers. I looked to him, smiling into his beautiful eyes again. I laid my head on his shoulder for the rest of the ride.

_Cronus, Aaron's mother is still trying to get he and I back together, so I would prefer to steer clear of her as often as we can,_ I thought to him and he gave a bit of a nod. _Thank you._

Aaron's mother Jaclyn Rockford was a nice enough woman, with sandy blond hair that she passed on to her son and pretty French features. Once she got to know me, she loved that Aaron and I were together, though at first, she thought I was with him just for his money. She even called me up a few months ago, trying to get Aaron and I back together. I was joyously with Ariston at the time of course and told her that it was simply not possible since we had found such perfect bliss with other people.

We pulled through the front gates of the Rockford Estate an hour after we left my parents house. When Aaron and I were together, we loved living so close to each other since we both went home for the summers from Blueridge Prep. Aaron and I truly did have a wonderful relationship and I am beyond grateful that we are still such good friends and that he has found his soul mate in Kallisto.

Once we arrived, we all walked into the stunning brick mansion and through the halls to the white grand ballroom. My hopes of avoiding Aaron's mother were immediately stomped out.

"She found us." Cronus said to me quietly.

"Mera!" Aaron's mother called out to me with a trace of her French accent as she came over to me and gave me a hug. "It is so good to see you again! How have you been?"

"It is nice to see you as well Mrs. Rockford." I said to her as she kissed my cheek.

"I have told you before, call me Jaclyn." She said then looked at Cronus with a smile. "You must be Ariston."

My smile faltered a bit as Ariston came into my mind and I took a deep breath, clutching onto Cronus tighter, grateful that he talked me into being my date tonight. Thankfully, Cronus saved me from having to answer Aaron's mother.

"I am afraid you are mistaken," He said to her with a kind smile. "I am merely Mera's companion for the evening and her good friend." He held out his hand.

"Cronus Titan." He introduced himself and I suddenly laughed.

Cronus glanced at me with a smile and Jaclyn looked at me oddly at my outburst, clearly wondering if I had lost my mind, _perhaps I have._ It just struck me funny that he would choose that as a last name. He is a Titan though, one of the old families of the gods.

"Jaclyn Dobra Rockford." Aaron's mother introduced herself as she turned her attention back to Cronus and placed her hand in his, which he properly kissed as she blushed a bit and he let her hand go.

"You raised a fine son in Aaron." Cronus said.

"Thank you, he is my pride and joy." Jaclyn beamed before looking at me again. "I must say that I was surprised to hear of your engagement, you are so young."

"Age has nothing to do with it," I told her. "I love Ariston, he loves me, he asked me to become his wife and I accepted with every fiber of my being. It is a simple as that."

"And he is Kallisto's father?" She asked, I smiled and nodded.

"Kallisto is extraordinary," I told her. "You could not ask for anyone better or more suited for Aaron."

"I could," She said, smiling meaningfully at me.

"That will never be." I told her.

"If you will excuse us." Cronus said, he seemed to sense my growing upset and unease and guided me away from Jaclyn and into the sea of people.

"Thank you." I said under my breath and Cronus nodded. I held onto his arm a little tighter as we made our way over to where Kallisto and Aaron stood.

Kallisto was a vision, her pale blond curls elegantly pulled up. Her pure white strapless gown hugged her curves perfectly with its mermaid silhouette while a gathered blue sash went around her waist that matched her sky blue eyes, he fathers eyes. The dress had a sweetheart neckline and for jewelry Kallisto wore a choker necklace made of pure white diamonds and aquamarines.

Aaron, who stood at Kallisto's side, looked just as handsome. His sandy blond hair was combed back and he wore a pure white suit with some simple sky blue scrollwork on the edges of his sleeves along with a black dress shirt. His sage green eyes sparkled with joy as he looked at the goddess he loves.

I noticed that they were talking with the members of our unit from the Army of Descendants. I thought it was wonderful that he invited them. John let out a whistle as I walked up with Cronus.

"Looking good Mera." He said with his usual wide grin.

"Alright, shut up." I said with a bit of a smile. This was the same Descendant who was making 'innuendos' at the surprise birthday party Ariston threw for me on Olympus before we came to Pescadero.

"You wound me my lady." John said, pretending to be hurt. I glanced up at Cronus to see him smirking.

"Happy birthday Aaron." I said to him, walking up to him and hugging him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you." He said to me, kissing my other cheek. "And thank you for coming, you did not have to." He told me as we let go of each other.

"Like I would miss your birthday." I said to him. "I cannot believe I almost forgot."

"It is completely understandable." Aaron assured me. "How was my mother?" Aaron asked apprehensively.

"Still scheming to get us back together." I said, then glanced at Kallisto. "I am sorry." She smiled to me then looked up at Aaron.

"I am not worried, not even Aphrodite herself could take him from my side." She said with a smile and Aaron kissed her. I greeted the rest of my unit and we talked and laughed a bit.

"My gods she is beautiful tonight." Cronus said softly a while later.

I followed his line of sight to see Ennina entering on Thor's arm, her eyes on Cronus as a stunning crooked smile gracing her perfect full lips. Ennina truly was a vision, her long brown curls were piled on top of her head and diamonds sparkled from where they had been seamlessly pinned in to look as if the precious stones stayed their by magic. Her long dark blue velvet dress fit her like a glove with a high neckline, the trumpet skirt flowing down to the floor gracefully and around her neck, her pendant that matches her husbands laid upon the blue velvet of her gown.

Thor looked handsome as well, instead of a classic black tux, his suit was made of dark green velvet with gold scroll work along every edge and on the high collar. The dress shirt he wore was white and had no tie, choosing to leave a few buttons open instead. His rich red hair and beard were as neat as ever, his pearlescent skin glowing slightly golden as a gods' should, and his emerald green eyes sparkled with joy as he glanced at his wife. As they turned away from us, I saw that Ennina's dress was backless.

"What about Sif?" I asked Cronus and he chuckled a bit as his face glowed ever so slightly golden.

"You do not need to worry about Sif tonight." He told me.

"I thought Thor was going to be with Ennina tonight?" I asked him and Cronus' smile widened as he gave me a meaningful look before speaking.

"They have always been good at sharing." He stated, still smiling.

"Oh." Was all I said as I understood his meaning and not what but _whom_ they would be sharing tonight.

I felt a bit ridiculous for not coming to that conclusion on my own, it made me feel a little naive. It was not as if I never knew that that kind of thing happened… it was simply not something I thought about much. I could not imagine ever wanting to share Ariston like that, I wanted all of his touches to be for me alone.

"Would you care for a dance?" Cronus asked.

"Yes, thank you." I said to him.

Cronus led me to the floor where he respectfully took me into his arms. We waltzed to the beautiful music, Cronus is an incredibly graceful dancer. We danced to the next few songs as well, I laughed during the quickstep as he spun me around and around almost like in the king and I. But when a slow song came on, all I could think about was dancing with my Ariston. And truth be told, I was worried that I would get so lost in the music and in Cronus' embrace that I would end up kissing him in front of all of these people.

"I am going to get some air." I told Cronus. "I need a few moments to myself." He nodded and kissed my hand.

I walked away and went out onto the balcony, closing the door behind me. The cool breeze blew across my skin and thankfully I was alone. The view of Los Angeles was beautiful and the music from the ballroom could still be heard. Aaron and I used to sneak out here and kiss while his mother was throwing her famous parties.

"May I say how truly beautiful you look tonight my lady?" Jason's voice came from behind me and made me smile.

I turned and looked at him and the sight took my breath away for a moment. He stood there in a perfectly fitted black silk tux, his hands in his pockets as he watched me. I could not get over this feeling that I knew him, from his pale skin, to his pale blue eyes and black curls. The lines of his strong face and jaw and even the smile on his face made me look into his eyes, trying to understand this feeling of familiarity.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Risking life and limb to ask you for a dance." He said with that smile.

"You don't give up do you?" I asked him.

"No." He said with a smile that made me smile as he held his hand out to me.

I smiled and took his hand, he placed his hand on my lower back as my hand went to his shoulder and he held my hand to his chest and my body close to his.

"Watch your hand," I told him with a smile. "A few inches lower and I would be inclined to slap you." He laughed and I smiled.

"As you say." He said as we began to slow dance.

"You clean up well." I said, speaking of his tux.

"I hoped you would like it." He said to me.

Jason leaned in closer and we just danced in silence cheek to cheek, it was surprisingly comforting.

"How are you?" He asked, I smiled, liking how he always seems to ask that.

"Better." I told him.

This comfort I found in his arms made me lost in the moment and no other thoughts crossed my mind, there was just peace and a kind of relief from my thoughts.

"Why are you here with me?" I asked him.

"Because this is where I want to be." He told me softly, his voice full of meaning.

I sighed and we stopped dancing as I stepped away from him and walked to the balcony again, looking out over the city lights as Jason came to stand beside me.

"You want something from me that I cannot give." I told him.

"I have no control over what I want," Jason said. "And that is you. I need you."

"Why?" I asked, looking into his eyes as I turned to him.

"Do you truly want me to answer that question?" He asked. I sighed and looked back to the landscape. He reached out and balanced one of my earrings on his finger. "Just like Luna." He said.

"Ariston gave them to me for my eighteenth birthday." I told him. "Among a few other gifts."

"Like the ring?" He asked and I looked at my engagement ring.

"No, this he gave me the night before." I told him with a smile. "We already knew we were going to get married, we had talked about it and agreed, but Ariston wanted my fathers permission. After getting it, he brought me to Olympus for dinner and after slow dancing he brought me to a beautiful view of the sun rising where roses and rose petals surrounded us. After taking my hand in his and speaking words that were as beautiful as they were true, he got down on one knee and presented me with this ring. The only word I could get out through my tears of joy was 'yes.'" I sighed at the memory. "You are certain that he is safe and not being harmed?" I asked Jason. My eyes met his, he was watching me, and he nodded.

"I gave you my word." He said.

I gazed into his eyes amazed by how strongly I am drawn to him. _First Cronus and now Jason, what is wrong with me?_

A new song began playing and Jason held his hand out for mine again. I smiled and accepted the offer. Once again he pulled me in close and danced with me and once again I was amazed and confused by the connection I felt with him.

"Do you ever think about me?" Jason asked and I wondered why his voice was so familiar.

"Only lately." I told him. "I worry about you." He sighed, it sounded like a happy sigh, and I smiled.

"I must admit that you constantly occupy my thoughts." He said, I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, wanting an answer. He raised his hand and placed it upon my cheek, caressing the skin there ever so slightly.

"Should it not be obvious?" He asked, his eyes tender. "Do you not see what I feel for you?" He began leaning down but I looked away.

"Please do not kiss me." I begged him.

"Why not?" He asked. "You allowed Cronus to kiss you."

"That was different." I told him. "Jason, I cannot kiss you."

"You can." He said softly, his breath washing across my forehead. "What is the harm in one kiss?"

"I have already given away one kiss to many." I told him. "I want to be faithful to Ariston." He placed his index finger under my chin so that my eyes would meet his.

"Then surely, if you can kiss Cronus, sharing one kiss with me would not be such a betrayal." He said softly.

Before I knew what was happening, Jason leaned down and our lips met in a slow, long kiss that had me holding him closer. It felt like… coming home. While our lips were joined I saw another flash in my mind.

"_I will be with you forever Jason," I said to him softly. "I am yours."_

Our lips parted and we still clung to each other.

"Lyra." He whispered against my lips as if it were my name.

When I realized what he had done, what I had done in kissing him back, I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"How dare you kiss me!" I yelled at him. "You have no right!"

"Mera, please," He said softly as he took a step towards me.

"Stay away from me Jason!" I said to him. "I never want to see your face again."

I saw the hurt on his face, the devastation at my words, and for a moment I wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him I did not mean it. Then I realized what I had done and turned around and ran away from him.

I went back into the party and walked around as quickly as I could to find Cronus. He smiled when he saw me, the smile quickly faded away as he saw the tears I was trying to hold back glistening in my eyes. He excused himself from the conversation he was in and quickly came over to me.

"Get me out of here." I told him with tears in my eyes.

He nodded and wrapped his arm around me as we made our way outside. All the while he was looking around with protective eyes, almost as if he were daring someone or thing to try and touch me. Once we were out of sight, Cronus teleported us away as I clutched onto him and buried my face in his chest. He still held me close once he resumed his form as I took shaky breaths.

"Tell me what happened," Cronus asked, his voice intent. "Did someone hurt you?"

"Not intentionally." I told him, I could hardly breath. "Jason kissed me… and worse yet… I kissed him back. What is wrong with me? What kind of woman am I that I would kiss him back?" Cronus sighed and rubbed my back.

I could not take all of these emotions going on within me, I needed a distraction and I needed it now. I looked up at Cronus and kissed him deeply, he responded to my lips instantly and for a moment in time, there was only he and I.

"Undress me." I whispered to him, looking into his eyes.

"Are you certain you want this tonight?" He asked and I nodded.

His hand slid slowly up my side and I closed my eyes at the feeling, letting it take over. He gently unzipped the zipper at the side of my dress, then his hand caressed the smooth skin that was exposed, it was a wonderful feeling that made me forget about everything else as heat and desire filled me. His hand went through that opening in the dress and to my back, caressing it. His hand slid out and then both of his hands went my shoulders were he slipped the straps from my arms and the gown fell from my body, leaving it exposed. He looked at my naked form then took me into his arms and kissed me deeply, making me burn for him, for all that was to come.

I looked at him and with ragged breathing I looked at his clothing and knew it was my turn. There was no apprehension within me, I knew that I needed this, and most of all him, tonight. I undid his bowtie then took my time unbuttoning the buttons on his jacket before sliding it off of him and tossing it out of the way. Cronus' chest rose and fell with each deep, fast breath as I removed his vest then undid the buttons on his shirt, exposing his muscled chest covered in flawless cinnamon skin, his golden pendant laid there between his pectoral's. After removing his shirt, I looked into his burning eyes and removed his pants.

We stood there naked before each other, admiring the other. His body was beyond perfect, covered in beautiful, perfectly defined muscles. His body reminded me of Ariston's, in every way he was everything a man should be. I could not wait a moment longer as I stepped up to him, bringing our naked bodies together as I leaned up and kissed him.

Our lips moved together in the fury of our passion as we clutched onto each other. His lips left mine and made their way to my neck and kissed it hungrily, licking it just a bit with each kiss and making me moan. I had no idea he wanted me this badly, how he ever found the strength to not do this before was extraordinary. Cronus picked me up in his arms and carried me to the bed to lay me down, my strong legs locked around his waist as he laid down on top of me and kissed my naked form.

My hands clutched onto his back, my nails digging in as he made his way back to my lips and my legs loosened just enough on his waist to allow him to his perfect body to hover over mine as our tongues danced together and a delirious heat and desire overcame us. His hands explored all those wonderful, sensitive areas of my body as his lips moved with mine. He looked into my eyes for a moment, the same fire burning within his eyes that was burning within mine. I nodded to him and with that his body descended upon mine and our forms connected in an all too wonderful way…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So there is chapter 7! I would love to hear your thoughts on it:) Thank you for taking the time to read my LONG chapters, I do not know why I keep writing them so long, they just keep ending up like this:)<strong>

**Love Jasmine**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Forgive me for taking so long to write this chapter, I do have an excuse, I was sick and could not write like I wanted to for a while. But I am all better now, thank the gods!**

** A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, especially "Dramina" I cannot tell you how much it meant that you reviewed my story so wonderfully. My writing is a part of me, a part of my soul, and I could not stop if I tried! I do love what I have written and there is so much more than I am just DYING to share with everyone;)**

**Oh and I changed how I explained Poseidon looks in Beauty In Itself because I think this version suits him better;)  
><strong>

**ALSO, I posted a video of myself reading the Preface and part of Chapter 13 of the finished version of Beauty In Itself: Part one! If you would like to watch the video, there is a link on my profile! And please feel free to join me on twitter and Facebook and Google+ for updates on my writing!**

**Much Love,**

**Jasmine  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

I laid on Cronus' chest in bed with a smile on my face, our breathing was still ragged and his muscular arms were wrapped around me. I kissed his neck, feeling more wonderful than I knew possible.

"Why did I wait so long to make love to you?" I wondered aloud and heard him chuckle.

"It was worth the wait." He said and I laughed breathlessly and caressed the muscles on his flawless chest that now glistened with my sweat.

"Do all gods have such… stamina?" I asked him, I knew from experience that Ariston did. That was either the third or the forth time Cronus and I made love, I had honestly lost track, and none of the times were quick. He laughed a bit.

"To a certain extent." Cronus answered softly. I kissed up his neck a few times before reaching his lips then just looked into his eyes.

"Why in the hell did I take so long to do this with you?" I asked him again and he laughed, making me laugh.

"That is a good question." He said with a big smile.

"I did not know it would feel like that." I told him in complete wonder, he caressed my cheek before tucking my hair behind my ear ever so tenderly. "You do know what you are doing." He laughed softly.

"Years and years and years of practice." He said and I laughed. "You are rather… skilled yourself. Did Ariston teach you all of that?" My blush somehow managed to deepen.

"Some," I told him, my mind going to Ariston for a moment. "He always said that I have too much 'natural talent' to need much instruction." Cronus laughed.

"I would have to agree with him there." He said and I laughed with him as I looked down into his bright pale green eyes, they glowed softly in the dark, just like Ariston's. "It is alright," Cronus said softly. "I know you miss him."

I nodded and laid my head on his too warm chest, holding his perfect naked body close as he caressed my back. Yes, I did miss Ariston, but I believed Jason when he said that my husband is safe and I knew that I would have him back again. In this moment I was happy, happier than I ever imagined I could be in this situation. I was content, there was no where else I wanted to be in this moment than right here in Cronus' arms.

"You have no idea how happy I am to be here with you, to have found you in all of this mess." I told Cronus. "I am not in any way happy or thankful for Ariston being taken from me, but I am grateful, given what has happened, to be here in your arms and to have made love to you tonight."

"It does not have to just be tonight." He said and I smiled.

"Believe me, it will not be only tonight between us." I told him and he kissed my forehead. I looked up into his eyes and could clearly see how much I mean to him.

"I love you Mera." He told me, the tender truth in his voice and eyes made me melt and brought such a joy to my soul. I kissed his lips. "Oh do I love you." He said with a huge smile, our lips so close together.

I was quite for a moment, knowing I should say it back, but I was not ready to admit even to myself that I was in love with him. I took a shaky breath and parted my lips to say the words when Cronus captured my lips with his own.

"Do not say it yet." He said softly. "Do not say it until you mean it, until you are ready to speak those sacred words to me, and not a moment before."

I smiled and placed my hand on his cheek, so amazed by this god in my arms, so grateful to have someone like him loving me.

"Thank you." I said to him softly and he nodded.

"However, that does not mean I am not going to say it to you every chance I get." He said and my smile grew as I shook my head softly.

"You are wonderful, do you know that?" I asked him.

"I may have heard it once or twice." He said.

For the longest time I loved just gazing into his eyes, enjoying the intimacy between us. One thing Ariston taught me about intimacy is that it does not necessarily have anything to do with sex, it is about the closeness and connection you feel to a person, even when you are not touching. The intimacy Cronus and I shared was immense and unfathomable. I never thought I would find something like this with anyone but Ariston, but here I am in this wonderful gods arms, feeling it nearly just as deeply as I do with Ariston. The only difference was that the connection between Cronus and I was not the same, I did not see through his eyes while we made love, but it was still passionate and intense. I did not expect to be able to see into his mind, we were not soul mates after all.

But you can care for someone deeply even if they are not your soul mate, just like how deeply Ariston loved Elianna. I could feel Ariston's love for her sometimes when he would look at a painting of her as he passed, it was still deep and intense, but different from what we share. Ariston told me when we were first together that he will always love Elianna, "But that was then, and you are now. Please know how much I love you." He had said to me.

My thoughts drifted back to the god whose strong arms I am now lying in, we laid there just watching each other for a time. No words were necessary between us, just being close was enough and his eyes spoke magnitudes more than his words ever could, no matter how beautiful and eloquent they may be.

A few moments later, I found myself kissing Cronus again as I clutched him closer. I did not have much strength or energy left, but I had to feel him like that just once more tonight… _or is it morning already?_ I wondered. It was early evening when Cronus and I left Aaron's party together and he brought me to wherever we are, which turned out to be a bedroom. Our kisses continued, my arm slipped around his back and my leg went around his waist to clutch this perfect gods body closer.

"Again?" Cronus asked in surprise, his voice filled with desire and a smile on those perfect and all to skilled lips.

"I need to feel you." I told him. He laughed and kissed my neck, French kissing it as I like to think of his technique.

"And you say that _I_ am the one with stamina." His voice was deeper with desire, I laughed and we began kissing again, clutching at each others bare bodies as our tongues danced together and I enjoyed his addicting taste and body…

Cronus rested on top of me for a time after we reached that point, his head resting in the crook of my neck and our arms wrapped around each other. I ran one of my hands through his soft, black, straight hair, a feeling of bliss enveloped us that was unlike anything, a feeling that could only come from two souls making love, two souls who care about each other so deeply and profoundly.

After what seemed like an eternity and yet only a moment, Cronus rolled us so that we were now face to face, still holding each other close. I could barely keep my eyes open, but I did what I could, wanting to see his face for just a few moments more.

"I love you." He said before kissing my lips once.

I let my eyes drift shut as we laid there face to face and for the first time in what seemed like forever, I was truly, completely happy and at peace as I quickly and easily fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke slowly in the morning, my senses falling into order one by one as I smiled. The first thing I smelled was a mixture Cronus' earthy cinnamon sent and my own scent that lingered upon his skin. The first sounds I heard were a mixture of Cronus' even breathing and birds singing. The first thing I felt was the warmth of his rock hard body still held close to mine, I noticed that I could still taste him on my tongue from last night and best of all, when I opened my eyes his bright pale green orbs were the first thing I saw. His face still held the same golden glow that it held all of last night and I felt the same kind of a blush on my cheeks.<p>

"Good morning." I mumbled in a state of bliss.

"Good morning beautiful." He said and my smile grew and he kissed my lips tenderly. "How did you sleep?"

"Unbelievably good." I told him.

"I am glad to hear that." He said. "I slept just as well, since you wore me out so thoroughly last night, I seem to have slept for a full six hours." I blushed and laughed. Gods only need three or four hours of sleep a night, and so his sleeping six hours was a testament to our lovemaking.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Does it matter?" He asked and my smile grew.

"Not at all." I told him softly. "What is for breakfast? I am starving." His smile grew.

"I will have something made for us." He said. "Would you like to bathe?"

"As long as you join me." I told him.

"I would have it no other way." He said.

A while later we got out of bed and for the first time since he brought me here last night, I noticed my surroundings other than the gold king-sized bed. The room was large but not overly so, the palate of the room was shades of gold and it was truly stunning and had a warm feeling to it. The bedroom was rectangular in shape with windows set into the wall the bed was facing along, with a large opening in that same wall that had large glass doorway with no doors leading out onto a balcony. There was a small table with two chairs and an amazing view that I recognized all too well.

"We are on your island?" I asked Cronus.

"Yes." He told me. "This is my bedroom."

"Then the bed we were in last night is the one you share with Ennina?" I asked, he nodded, not at all bothered by that.

"And Sif and Thor when they visit." He told me nonchalantly.

"Are they going to be upset by what we did in that bed last night?" I asked him, Cronus laughed as he took me into his arms.

"Ennina told me that I could bring you here if I wished," He said. "And Sif does not mind either." He kissed my lips and laughed. "You, my dear darling Mera, need to stop worrying so much about such things, you already know they are okay with us."

"I have heard it from Ennina, but not from Sif herself." I told him. "Not that I do not trust your word."

"Why don't I invite her over later today and you can hear it from her lips?" He offered.

"I would like that." I told him.

A look of concentration came over his face that told me he was speaking to Sif telepathically. His smile widened and he laughed a few times as he conversed with her, shaking his head now and again before his eyes refocused on me.

"She will arrive in a few hours." He told me.

Cronus teleported us to a lake with crystal clear sparkling water that glittered in the sunlight and a huge waterfall crashing into it. We swam and bathed each other and laughed and made love once again, not in anyway able to help it. I had almost forgotten how wonderful it is to have a lover who is yours to enjoy whenever you desire. I had to admit that it is truly wonderful to once again have such an attentive, creative and passionate lover, that is just another way he is like Ariston.

A feast appeared for us on the sand and we laid there for hours naked in the sunshine eating and laughing and kissing. It was a kind of bliss I never expected to know with Cronus. Just to let go and be with him is more wonderful than I could explain.

"I cannot remember the last time I laughed so much." I told him as he nuzzled my neck in just the right spot to tickle me and making me giggle.

"We should get dressed, Sif will be here soon." He told me and I nodded. "Would you like to walk through my orchards?"

"I would love to." I told him.

Cronus helped me to my feet and I wrapped my arm through his as we took a walk through his fruit trees, the grass thick and lush beneath our feet. The air was wonderful, warm but not overly so, it was perfect spring weather. My mind drifted as we walked in silence.

"I hope we find Ariston before his birthday." I said. Cronus brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"It is only April, there are still three months until his birthday." Cronus said. Tears came to my eyes when I heard the date.

"Our wedding was set for April." I said. "He should be my husband by now."

Cronus stopped walking and took me into his arms. I held him close as the tears ran down my cheeks. I laughed once as I cried.

"You would think I would stop crying over this by now." I said to him. "I know that Ariston is safe and I know that I will have him back in my arms."

"There is nothing wrong with crying in moments when everything is simply too much to take." Cronus told me. "Gods know I have shed many tears in my existence, ones of joy and ones of pain." He kissed my hair and just held me as I tried to calm my tears, knowing they were useless. "Is there anything I can do?" Cronus asked.

"Just keep holding me." I told him.

"Gladly." He said.

A while later we resumed our walk, we reached the stunning palace that is Cronus and Ennina's home. There was a large garden in front on the Cliffside, each on a different level as steps led up to the grand palace that was carved into the face of a mountain, like Petra but far more exquisite with balconies jutting out. Stone pillars were ornately carved to support the second level of the palace. There was no way to put this breathtaking palace into words, from the climbing vines and potted flowers that grew everywhere, to the stunning windows and glass and carved wood doors. There was not a single detail spared.

"I love this place." I told Cronus as we climbed the white marble steps up to his home.

"This was originally my parents home." Cronus told me. "There was a time when gods of different elements did not wed. If you were a sky god, you married a sky goddess, if you were an earth god, you married an earth goddess."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we belong in our elements and it was believed that we would not be happy if we married someone not of them, that we would not be where we belong. They saw it almost like a fish loving a bird." He explained. "My father Ouranus is a sky god and my mother Gaia is a goddess of the earth. When they fell in love, my mother asked him 'Where will we live?' and my father smiled to her as he held her in his arms and said 'Where the heavens meet the Earth, where all of nature comes together, that is where we will live, that is our home.'" Cronus' smile was something to see. "My father searched for a long time and came across this island. At it's highest point, you can clearly see how the sky meets the earth, how the sea meets both of those elements. As he stood on this island, he knew he had found the place he had been searching for. For the first few thousand years of their marriage they lived here, then when my father became king of the gods they lived mostly on Mt. Athos, which was their seat of power. But this island was always their home. Many thousands of years later, my parents retired and left this island to me."

"What happened to them?" I asked.

"They are still alive and well," He told me with a smile. "They are enjoying retirement on a new island my mother created in the south pacific. You should meet them sometime."

"Sometime." I agreed and Cronus laughed.

"What are you worried about?" He asked.

"We are sleeping together." I said.

"And?" he asked, then laughed again, _he does have a great laugh_. "It is not as if my parents think I am still a virgin."

"But you are married, I would feel like the other woman." I told him.

Cronus suddenly stopped and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Do not ever feel like that." He told me. "We both know that is not what this is."

"I do not know what to feel about others knowing about what we are doing." I told him. He smiled and took my face in between his tender hands.

"Mera," He said so softly. "Especially among the gods, they understand. And besides, no one would dare disrespect you. I am their future king after all." He kissed my lips tenderly. "This is not wrong." He whispered and I nodded.

"It does not feel wrong." I told him. "I suppose I just need to get out of the mindset I have been in for most of my life." He nodded and I kissed him again.

"I love you." He said the words softly, making me smile. "Now lets get some clothes on." I laughed and nodded.

We walked up to his bedroom where clothes were laid out for us. For me a long one-shouldered gown of crinkled lavender cloud silk in an ancient style. Two long dark blue ribbons of velvet crisscrossed my torso and tied on my hip. Cronus' outfit consisted of gold trousers with a gold tunic embroidered with red scrollwork on the high collar, around the V-neck, at the ends of the sleeves and the hem of the tunic. I had to admit that red is a great color next to his cinnamon skin, the gold looked great as well.

I brushed out my hair and looked at myself in the mirror, the dress looked perfect on me. The Rose Diamond was in its rightful place around my neck and Ariston's watch still adorned my wrist. The only thing missing was my jade dragon bracelet, Cronus had taken that off last night, wanting to feel my essence as he made love to me, and since his island is protected I felt no need to put it back on just yet. Cronus wrapped his arms around me as we looked at our reflections and my smile grew.

"Why don't you stay here with me on my island for a while?" He asked.

"What about Ariston and the others?" I asked.

"Mera, do you truly believe that we are the only ones commencing raids on the Shadows and infected mortals?" Cronus asked shaking his head with a smile. "Have you already forgotten of how you traveled to the Five Factions of the gods and convinced them to join you?"

"So we are not alone in this?" I asked, I had been so lost in my own worries that I had almost forgotten about that.

"Far from it." he said. "Have you not been paying attention to the news?" I let out a big sigh and he kissed my temple. "Ennina and the other gods can handle things while we are here."

"I still feel like I should be out there searching for him myself." I told him. "How can I stay here and be as happy as I am with you with everything that is going on?"

"Do you know why you are not putting on enough weight with all the food you are eating?" Cronus asked softly and I shook my head. "Anxiety. You are too stressed, you need some time to recuperate and get your mind and body back to where they used to be and I am certain that spending time with me here will accomplish that."

"How long?" I asked him.

"A few days, a few weeks, a few months, the choice is yours." He told me and I smiled a bit.

"I would like that." I said to him, then sighed and looked down. "Is that selfish of me?"

"What would Ariston tell you to do?" He asked and I let out one laugh.

"He would tell me to get some rest." I admitted.

"Then it is settled." He said, turning me around in his arms and kissing my lips.

I held onto him and we began French kissing as a deep moan left his lips, making me moan in response. My body was on fire, my heart pounding at a pace I did not think was humanly possible. Cronus stopped and pulled away a bit with a shaky breath.

"Sif will be here soon." He told me and I nodded but could not help kissing him once more.

Cronus led me out of his bedroom and down the long, grand hallways. The walls were painted with a merle of the gods, it was a story.

"It is my family's history." Cronus told me, noticing my fascination as he slowed our pace so that I could get a better look.

At one point it showed a goddess with black hair, cinnamon skin and bright pale green eyes fleeing with a baby in her arms that could be none other than Zeus, the baby somehow had silver curls.

"Zeus was born with silver hair?" I asked in amazement.

"Because the storm is so much a part of him." Cronus told me.

The next part of the wall painting showed a younger looking Cronus holding the newborn Zeus as Theia looked down on her son with tears on her cheeks.

"How old were you then?" I asked him.

"Sixteen." He told me. "I had my mothers help with Zeus and the Nymphs on our island helped raise him as well. Even with their help, Zeus was still a handful." Cronus laughed with a far away look in his eyes. "But I loved him like my own, he is my son in my eyes. Little did I know that less than three years later I would have another child to raise when Adresteia gave birth to my son Erastos." Cronus pointed to himself holding Zeus and Erastos in the painting with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"He looks like you." I told him, speaking of Erastos.

"He has his mothers eyes though." He told me with such a proud smile on his face. "He later married Eva, Ennina and Thor's daughter."

"Ennina and Thor have another daughter?" I asked.

"Yes indeed." He told me. "All of our children were not there the night you had dinner on Asgard." I shook my head.

"Talk about a full house." I said and Cronus laughed.

"You have no idea." He told me and I laughed with him. "I would have it no other way. I love children, being a husband and a father has always been my calling in life, along with being a god of nature."

"What about king of the Olympian's?" I asked him with a smile.

"That is a duty that I turned down once," He told me. "Then it happens to be my fate to fall in love with Zeus' daughter and heir. It seems I am meant to be a king." He shrugged.

"You will be a great king." I told him and he smiled to me as I looked back to the image of him with his sons.

I smiled and began thinking about what having a baby with Cronus would be like. I wondered if we would have a daughter or a son, what the baby would look like, what it would be like raising our child with Cronus.

"I wonder what our child would look like." I said absentmindedly.

"I always imagine a girl," Cronus answered and I looked up to his eyes to see such a smile on his face. "With your eyes and light skin, but my black hair and your nose." I smiled.

"She would be beautiful." I said.

"Just like her mother." He said and I smiled then sighed.

"Is it selfish of me to want Ariston to be the father of my child?" I asked him, then shook my head. "I should just be having a child with you."

"You are allowed to want things for yourself Mera," Cronus told me. "I know how much you need this child to be his."

I leaned up and kissed his cheek as we walked. That was when I noticed the scene depicted on the wall. It was a large battlefield where gods and monsters fought each other, their white adamantine weapons glowing slightly blue. Some faces looked sinister, others not so much. I noticed Cronus fighting beside a younger looking Zeus. I saw some gods fading into nothing after being killed and the Shadows were chief among the attackers, though many of them depicted were turning into nothing more than darkness after being sliced with a Decimator.

"That was the final battle of the Titanomachy." Cronus said. "Not only the gods fought, but the goddesses as well, we needed everyone they could get. Even Hades fought beside us in most every battle. Though there were three goddesses who surpassed others. Hera, Demeter and Hestia, powerful daughters of Chaos. The three became great friends with Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and myself.

"After the battle was won, my father was restored to his throne. With time he tired of the ceaseless fight with the remaining Shadows and handed the crown to me, but I refused it. I wanted nothing more than to take a wife and have a few more children while I work with the Earth. On my insistence, my father gave the throne to Zeus. Many were shocked by him doing so, since it was Zeus' own birth father that overthrew my father, but I knew the king he would make." Pride was clear in Cronus' voice.

"After Zeus took the throne, he chose to move his seat of power to the mountain of Olympus." Cronus continued. "By this time I had already married my first wife Rhea and she had given birth to our son Ouranus, who we named after my father. Zeus however, remained unmarried. He did not take the time to look for a proper wife, he was far too busy putting his pantheon together, and so he asked for my help. From the start I noticed the way Hera had watched Zeus, she admired him while we were fighting for our freedom. I matched the two and they fell in love and married. Less than a year later their twins were born, my future wife Ennina and her brother Ares." Cronus paused for a moment. "It was not easy for me to watch the way Zeus treated Hera in the early years of their marriage. It started out wonderful between them, but Zeus has always had his… appetites and one woman, no matter how much he loved her, was not enough to fill them. I blamed myself for how he unintentionally hurt Hera since I was the one who made the match between them, but I am thankful things have been settled between them and they are so happy together now." He concluded his story and a few moments later I looked back to the wall that holds his family's histories.

As I looked at the painting, I was inexplicably drawn to where two gods faced off. One with a huge battleax and the other with an adamantine long sword. Both had their visors of their helms closed over their faces, but their eyes showed through all too well. I stopped walking along side Cronus and walked up to the wall, looking at the figures fighting. I could easily see their eyes through their visors, the god with the battle ax had dark blue eyes and the other god had pale blue eyes that were oddly familiar.

"They are," Cronus began when I finished for him.

"Hades and the Nameless One." I knew at once. "You have no paintings of the Nameless One's face?" I asked, for some reason, I felt it was very important for me to see his face.

"They have all been destroyed or altered," Cronus said. "We will not honor him by having his face on showcase."

"Did you know him?" I asked.

"We met once or twice in battle," Cronus said. "I have to admire his skill in combat, we fought to a draw each time. But beyond that, I did not know him well. I was just a boy when he overthrew my father and took my sister as his wife."

"It is easy to forget how closely your family is intertwined with him." I said, Cronus was silent.

"Lets go to the living room to await Sif." Cronus said.

I tore my eyes off of the fighting figures and once again wrapped my arm through Cronus', as we walked away I once again glanced at the figure of the Nameless One, trying to understand this draw I felt towards the image. I shook my head as Cronus and I walked down a grand staircase. Down another two hallways we came to the living room, it was just as stunning as the rest of this palace. It was two stories high and had a balcony going around the second floor. My eyes lit up to see books around every wall, my hunger for knowledge awakened. I could not remember the last time I read anything other than the journals of Pandora's Descendants, my ancestors.

"Oh my." I breathed.

"Many of these books are out of print, they are stories written eons ago by authors that are lost to time, to the mortals at least." Cronus said.

"May I read one?" I asked Cronus, my eyes wider than they are in Hephaestus' workshop. Cronus laughed.

"You may read all of them if you wish." He told me.

I went up to the books, there were few if any that were in English. Most were in Greek, Hebrew, Latin, Samarian or other languages older than those, languages that the mortals do not even know existed. Then there were others written in the language of the gods. I looked over the books, a feeling of wonder and excitement coursing through me. I picked up a book at long last. It was a small leather bound book.

"The Rains Of Yesterday." I said the title out loud.

"That is an old Samarian love story." Cronus told me.

I opened the book and on the very first page I was hooked. I was able to read the ancient language because of my connection to Ariston, since we shared our souls with each other I have some of his abilities. I must have stood there for a while reading because next thing I knew Cronus lifted me into his arms and I laughed as he carried me to a divan covered in red velvet and sat us down with me reclining on his chest as we read. Cronus soon began reading aloud from the page I was on.

"My eyes found yours and our souls met in that moment of exceptional wonder and all the universe was still for a time and nothing except your beauty existed in this perfect world that was suddenly created for only you and I to exist in." Cronus read a passage of the book and my smile grew. "My soul was yours from first meeting, though I was not so bold as to say that it was so. When your lips touched mine, they purified my soul, cleansing my being of every hurt that has ever ailed me and bringing a new meaning to my once lonely existence. In that moment our lips were joined, this world made sense, and a knowledge came over me that no matter where I went, your soul would always follow. The rains of yesterday had passed from my life and with you, you glorious heavenly creature, with you in my arms the sky of my days would never darken again, for you are my sunshine, for you are my light and all the warmth I will ever need for the rest of the days I draw breath."

I looked up to Cronus and smiled, the smile in his eyes warmed my soul to see. Cronus rested his forehead to mine.

"I love you." He whispered and kissed me.

We laid there reading for a time, just enjoying each others company. I had near forgotten how wonderful it is to read a good book in the warm arms of someone who loves me.

"There is my beautiful wife." Cronus said a while later. I was so engrossed in my book that I did not notice queen Sif teleporting in.

I sat up out of her husbands arms and found the beautiful blond goddess smiling to us, though her eyes were locked on Cronus.

Cronus stood from where we sat on the divan and walked over to Sif, lifting her off of her feet as her arms wrapped around his neck and he kissed her. I glanced away, giving them some privacy, but I could not help glancing up, watching the way they look at each other. I noticed with amazement that the way he looks at Sif is the same way he looks at me now. _He really does love me,_ I realized.

Cronus placed another kiss on his wife's lips before lowering her feet to the ground, both of their faces were glowing. Sif turned to me with a wide smile.

"Hello Mera." The queen of the Aesir greeted as she came up to me and gave me a hug to my surprise.

I returned the hug for a moment before we let each other go.

"Hello your grace." I said.

"There will be none of that outside of court," Sif told me with a smile. "My name is Sif and you will address me as such."

"Alright, Sif." I told her.

"You should know that you have my every blessing to be with my husband." She told me. "I was a bit surprised when he told me that he had fallen for you, but I feel what he feels for you and I know that you need him. There for, I have no problem with your relationship." I sighed in relief.

"I am glad to hear it." I told her with a smile.

"Lunch is ready if you would care to join us my love." Cronus said as he walked up to us.

"I would love to." She replied.

The three of us eat lunch in the Cliffside garden that overlooked the ocean, our food served to us by nymphs on the ornately carved dark wood and gold table, as we sat in the fine chairs around it. It was just as wonderful to watch Cronus with Sif as to watch him with Ennina, the smiles between them when their eyes meet are just as warm and tender and just as intimate as the ones he shares with Ennina. And when our eyes met, I felt as it I was melting as a blush found its way to my cheeks and I lost all sense of time along with the knowledge of how to breathe. I found myself wondering what it would be like to be married to him, for me to have a second husband and for Cronus to take a third wife. _Would he still look at me that way in two thousand years?_

"How is your husband?" I asked Sif halfway through our delectable meal.

"Thor is well, especially after last night" She told me suggestively and we all laughed a bit. "And I am guessing Cronus is feeling just as good this fine afternoon."

"Most definitely." Cronus said with a look to me and I blushed horribly.

"Forgive me," Sif said as she laughed. "I am used to being around Ennina, we can be rather shameless together." Cronus laughed with a smile on his face.

"You are telling me." He said and she laughed again and I could not help laughing.

"I am glad to see you happier." Sif said to me before a smile lit her lips again. "This god can work wonders." Her eyes flickered to Cronus' and I could see the sparks fly between them, the attraction, the desire as Cronus took a drink of the ambrosia in his goblet.

I turned my attention back to my food, the way they were looking at each other was too intimate for me to continue watching. A few moments later we all began talking again, we sat there as if we had known each other for ages and all laughed and conversed freely. At one point I found myself lost in Cronus' eyes, matching the smile on his lips as my heart beat out of my chest.

"I must be going." Sif said as she rose from her seat.

She walked up behind Cronus and wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned down and kissed him, a deep, long goodbye kiss.

"I love you." She whispered as he caressed her arms that were so lovingly wrapped around his neck.

"I love you my darling Sif." He told her and they kissed a few more times.

"I hope to see you again soon Mera." Sif said to me.

"And I you." I said to her as she smiled warmly to me before disappearing in that beautiful golden divine light.

"Well that went well." I said and Cronus laughed, his face still glowing golden.

"She is a wonderful woman." He said with the upmost love and admiration in his voice.

We sat at the table talking and laughing for a while more. It felt wonderful to laugh so often once again. Cronus just gazed into my eyes, his eyes became soft and sympathetic.

"Do you want to talk about last night?" Cronus asked and I smiled.

"I do not think there are words to describe what happened between us last night." I told him and his smile grew for a moment before he shook his head, his smile lessening.

"I meant with Jason." He said, my smile went away as I thought on that.

"I do not know what there is to say about that." I said, my eyes looking unfocused at something far away. "He should not have kissed me and I should not have kissed him back as I did... I just... feel this connection to him, like I know him on a level that scares me."

I took a deep breath, thinking for a few minutes before speaking again.

"When I am close to him, twice now I have gotten these... flashes." I told him. "Once when he kissed my cheek and then when he kissed me last night. In the first I was in his arms and he was kissing my neck while telling me how beautiful I am… the second, I did not so much see something, but rather heard my own voice in my mind, promising Jason that I was his forever." I shook my head.

I knew Jason could not have been putting those visions into my mind. Cronus had done that to show me his memories of Ariston as a boy, and in those memories I felt like I was in his body. But in these visions, I felt like I was myself, in my own skin, though something was different about me.

"I do not want to feel whatever this is for him," I told Cronus. "I fear it will only get stronger if I continue to be in his presence, I know that at some point he will find a way to kiss me again… and gods only know what will happen from there. That cannot happen between Jason and I, I will not hurt Ariston like that. I just wish I could understand the source of these emotions that have me so befuddled." I looked down at my hands.

I could not stop thinking about how I treated Jason. I should not have gotten angry like that... I just did not know what else to do. I had to speak with him, apologize once I left this island. I glanced up at Cronus and suddenly a knowledge came over me.

"You know something about this, don't you?" I asked him. He was silent. "You said to me that you would always tell me the truth, please tell me that has not changed."

He knew something he was not telling me, something incredibly important.

I could not have said how I knew this, it was in the way his face changed by a fraction of an inch, the way he glanced away for the briefest of moments, the way his grip tightened on his chair ever so slightly.

"Mera," He said softly, not meeting my eyes. "There are some things that I am not at liberty to share with you, and this is one of them. All I can tell you is that if I am right about who Jason Gray is, you need to be careful around him, he is more dangerous than you can fathom." That made no sense and left me even more confused.

"Why do I have this connection to him?" I asked him, pleading. "Please, Cronus, I need answers. Is there anything you can tell me? Anything at all?"

"Only that he is someone from your past." He said, his voice still as soft, though worry was all to evident in his eyes.

"My past?" I asked, not remembering a time I knew Jason before I met him during the snowstorm I conjured.

"A past life." Cronus told me to my shock. I had only one question for him.

"Did I love him?" I asked.

"Greatly." He told me.

It all made sense now, the connection I felt towards him, why I felt like I knew him so intimately. _Am I the woman he wanted to marry? The one who was taken from him? The one he has been searching for?_ I looked into Cronus' eyes.

"He called me Lyra." I said absentmindedly and Cronus' eyes slid shut.

"It is him then." He told me.

"Thank you." I said to him with a smile. "I hope you will not get into too much trouble for telling me what you did." He simply nodded, I saw how he worried for me.

I got up from where I sat, walked over to that handsome god and sat on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck while placing a hand on his cheek. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his forehead to mine.

"If he ends up being the reason for your death, I will kill him myself." Cronus said in a tone that was between loathing and worry. "He is not worthy of you, he never was."

I kissed Cronus, wanting to distract him from that train of thought, which worked all to well. Soon I found myself in a more intimate position upon his lap, my legs around him and his hands on my thighs as we pulled each other closer and deepened each kiss to the point of madness...

* * *

><p><strong>Kallisto's point of view –The morning after the Aaron's birthday party-<strong>

I laid there on Aaron's chest as dawn broke across the horizon. Aaron's mother asked us to stay a few extra days so that she could see her son and get to know me. We did not have much time to speak with Jaclyn yesterday, she was hurrying around making sure everything was in place for the party. I was determined to make a good impression upon her. Though I had to laugh thinking back on the look on her face when Aaron told his mother that he and I would be sleeping in the same bedroom. When Aaron woke we just looked at each other for a time, lost in the silence and beauty of the moment.

"You were wonderful last night." Aaron told me, I smiled suggestively as I caressed his chest.

"So were you." I told him and he laughed.

"I meant at my party." He told me "You made quite an impression, my friends could not stop talking about how hot you are." I laughed.

"Walter and Vincent are good guys." I told him, speaking of two of his best childhood friends. His eyes became tender as some sadness crept into his soul.

"I have no idea where you get the strength to smile like nothing is wrong." He told me. I kissed his lips and he held me tenderly.

"Right here," I said against his lips. "This is where I get my strength, from you my love. I would be worse off than Mera if I did not have your love."

"Mera does not seem so bad off with Cronus." He commented.

"You saw what she was like before he stepped in." I told him. "I love my father and I know that Mera loves him and she will be a wonderful wife to him. But I will not ask her to suffer while my father is gone, I love her too much for that." He nodded.

"It is just the way she looks at him." He said and I sighed. "They are getting too close."

"That is between Mera and Cronus," I told him. "I may not be very fond of it, but I want her to have some kind of comfort in her days and nights and he will provide that. He is a good man."

"And you are an incredible woman." He told me in wonder, I smiled and we kissed once again.

Aaron and I showered and I dressed in a sky blue day dress with pale pink lace detail, leaving my platinum blond curls lose so that they fell around me. Aaron wore white dress pants and a pale blue dress shirt, the first four buttons of the shirt left undone.

"I think the gods are rubbing off on you." I told him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I like you dressing like this, it suits you."

"Thank you," he said with that smile I love so much. "You look perfect." He said then some apprehension came into him. "Let me apologize in advance for whatever my mother is going to put you through."

"I can handle it." I assured him. "Now lets go get some breakfast."

We walked hand in hand around his childhood home, I loved seeing the photos of him as a boy with his good friends Walter and Vincent who I met last evening. Ten minutes later, we walked into the sunny breakfast nook where Jaclyn was already seated.

"Good morning." I greeted her.

"Good morning my dear, Aaron." She greeted us, appraising me.

I sat down next to Aaron as we helped ourselves to breakfast.

"The party you planned for Aaron was spectacular last night." I complemented her.

"Thank you," she said. "Party planning has always been a favorite hobby of mine."

I sipped some coffee, I could feel how nervous Aaron was. I placed my hand on his leg underneath the table.

_It is alright,_ I assured him and he nodded. _Perhaps you should drink decaf._

Aaron nodded, and gave me a smile. I kissed his cheek before beginning to eat.

"Tell me about your family my dear." Jaclyn said to me and I felt Aaron tense again.

"My mother died many years ago," I told her. "She was a wonderful woman and very dear to me. I was her only daughter."

"Do you have any siblings?" She asked.

"I had three brothers from both my parents, and a brother and two sisters from my father before that, but I am afraid that they have passed on." I told her.

"I am sorry to hear that." She told me. "And what about your father?"

"Mom, will you please stop being so nosy." Aaron snapped at his mother in a protective manor, I took his hand, knowing he did not want me to hurt.

"It is alright." I assured him and looked at Jaclyn. "He was kidnapped three months ago. Mera, myself, Aaron and our family have been searching for my father ever since. That is why Aaron and I cannot visit you for long."

"I am truly sorry to hear about your father," Jaclyn said. "I can make some calls if you like."

"Thank you, but we have things under control. We will find my father soon" I told her and she nodded. "How about your family? Aaron tells me you are from France?" I asked her.

"I was born in the town of Bordeaux," Jaclyn told me. "My parents still live there, as does my sister with her husband and two children."

"Oh I love Bordeaux!" I said to her. "It is one of my favorite places to visit in France." Her smile became more genuine.

"Where were you born?" She asked me.

"Thessaly in Greece." I told her. "I still have a home there on my grandfathers lands. That is where Aaron and I live."

"You two live together?" She asked in shock.

"For the past month and a half." I told her and she glanced between Aaron and I, obviously not pleased. "I love your son with all of my being, there are not words for what I feel for him." Aaron's mother just sipped her coffee.

_Kallisto, may I have your opinion on something?_ My aunt Ennina's voice sounded in my mind and I let out a sigh of relief.

_Of course, I will be there in a moment._ I told her.

"If you will excuse me, I need to check my email." I told them.

_Ennina needs me,_ I told Aaron.

_I will come with you,_ he said.

_There is no need,_ I assured him.

"Come back soon." Aaron told me and my smile grew.

"Always." I told him and we kissed a few times before I found the will to get up and walk out of the room.

I knew there were security cameras throughout the house, I turned off the ones in Aaron's room last night. He was shocked when I told him they were there. I walked back up to his bedroom and closed the doors behind me, letting out a sigh before teleporting away to my aunt.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaron's point of view<strong>

"Do you have to do that?" I asked my mother in aggravation. "With everything she is going through?"

"Aaron, you are far too young to be living with her." My mother snapped, her eyes staring daggers into mine.

"I am not a boy anymore," I said to her. "When are you going to understand that?"

"You are still my child," she said to me. "And you will not be living with that woman."

"I will be living with her because I love her." I told my mother. "You have no say in my life."

"How you could let a girl like Mera go is beyond me," My mother said out of the blue and I sighed heavily. "She was perfect for you."

"Kallisto is perfect for me." I told her.

"She is too old for you," She said at once. "Continuing in this relationship would be a mistake of epic proportions. What if she gets pregnant?"

"Then I will happily raise our child with her," I told her. "I want to have children with Kallisto someday." I could not stand the bitterness in my mother's eyes. "Why can't you see that Kallisto is what I want and need?" I asked her. "Why is it so difficult to for you to accept that I truly, deeply love her."

"This relationship will never last, you two have nothing in common." My mother stated, crossing her arms, obviously reaching for an excuse.

"I have more in common with Kallisto than I ever did with Mera." I told her.

"But Mera is the kind of woman you need." She told me, pleading with me. "Kallisto is a sweet girl, but this relationship is wrong for you."

"I love her mom, I am going to be with her for the rest of my existence." I told her.

"I am telling you the relationship will not last." She stated.

"I am going to marry her." I told my mother, her mouth fell open at my words.

"What?" She asked in shock.

"Once her father is safely home, I am going to ask for his permission which I know he will give, and then I am going to get down on one knee and ask her to be my wife in the same spot that dad purposed to you." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I love you mom, you will always be my mother, but if you cannot accept Kallisto as a part of my life, then I have nothing left to say to you."

"So she is pregnant then." My mother stated.

"What? No." I said then became even more agitated. "I am going to marry her because I am in love her. If you love me at all then you will accept this extraordinary woman as a part of my life." My mother huffed and she went back to eating her food but I got up.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I have lost my appetite." I told her, throwing my napkin down on the table and walking out of the room.

_Are you alright?_ Kallisto asked and I smiled, hearing her voice in my mind was soothing.

_I will be,_ I told her.

I walked around the house I grew up in and soon came to my fathers study. The door handle was locked, I could not believe that my mother would lock this room. I closed my eyes and focused like Kallisto taught me, I could feel the knob on the other side, I unlocked it then went in.

Everything was just as he left it. The room was paneled with beautiful hardwood with designs of lightwood inlaid, each panel looked like a piece of art. My fathers computer sat on his mahogany desk, a pad of paper was next to it with a pen that had no cap. That made me smile, my father always forgot to put the cap back on the pen and so the ink was always drying out on him. It drove my mother nuts. On the far wall was a large built in shelf with books and photos of our family. One of the photos on the shelf was of Mera and I, I was standing behind Mera with my arms wrapped around her waist and both of us were smiling. My father had taken that photo, saying how perfect we looked together.

In that moment, I thought I might understand why my mother was so insistent for Mera and I to get back together. She wanted everything to be like it was when my father was alive, when Mera and I were so in love. I let out a deep breath and went to sit in my father's leather chair. It is hard to believe that it has been almost two years since he died. That is a night I will never forget. I was watching the game with Jack, Mera and Margret in the apartment I shared with Jack on the Blueridge Prep campus when I got the call.

"_TOUCH DOWN!" Jack and I screamed at the same time, jumping up to bump our chests in excitement at the way the football game on TV was turning out._

"_WOOHOO!" Mera and Margret yelled behind us._

_I turned around to see my beautiful girlfriend standing there with a huge smile on her face._

"_Come here you!" I said, picking her up by her waist and spinning her around as she laughed._

_I kissed her lips over and over again, just because I could, as she ran her fingers through my hair, driving me crazy. I would have gladly kept kissing her when a phone rang._

"_Aaron, your phone?" Margret said._

_I sighed and let my beautiful girlfriend go and picked it up._

"_Hello?" I asked with a huge smile. The first thing I heard were shaky breaths._

"_Aaron," It was my mother's voice. The smile slid from my face._

"_Mom, what's wrong?" I asked, looking at Mera on the couch as she watched me with concern, even Jack and Margret had lost interest in the great game and were now watching me intently._

"_I do not know how to tell you this…" my mother said and my heart stopped._

"_Just tell me what's happened." I said, trying to calm her down._

"_It's your father." She barely choked out and I felt my world begin to crumble around me. "He's had a heart attack."_

"_Just tell me he's okay." I said to her._

"_I'm so sorry Aaron… they couldn't save him." She said._

_The phone fell out of my hand as I stood there in shock. I could not believe it, it made no sense. I had just talked to my father on the phone a few days before… he couldn't be dead, he just couldn't. I thought about my father with his sage green eyes and mischievous smile, how he always called me son. Suddenly, the reality of it hit me all at once and my knees gave out as I hit the floor, gasping for air, I could not seem to get a breath in around the lump in my throat and the agony in my chest._

"_Aaron!" Mera said as she rushed over and took me into her arms. I clutched onto her as the tears came._

"_This can't be happening." I said. "Please god no!"_

_Mera just held me, she was crying too. Soon both Margret and Jack were on the floor as all of them held me. A while later they helped me sit on the couch, Mera sat next to me while my head rested on her shoulder, my breathing still shaky. She held me close._

"_I'll get you some water." Margret said, quickly leaving the room._

"_I have to call my mom." I said, my voice was horse. Jack handed me my phone and I redialed as I wiped my eyes, the tears would not stop._

_I talked to my mom for a few hours, she could not handle the funeral details and I told her I would fly home the next morning to help her. I told my mother that I loved her, then hung up the phone, sitting there feeling lost. My father was the closest friend I had ever had… I did not know how to handle this loss._

"_How can he be dead?" I asked, shaking my head. "A heart attack? How the hell could that happen to him?" He was always eating right, never drank, never smoked and ran a mile every morning before breakfast._

"_I am so sorry." Mera said to me and I kissed her, needing to feel that comfort._

"_I need you to come with me Mera," I told her, pleading as I looked into her eyes. "I know you have school, but I need you there with me. I can't do this without you. I will buy you a ticket and something to wear, just please say you will come with me."_

"_I swear I will." She said and I kissed her again and held her close. She was my only comfort. "I love you Aaron."_

"_I love you too." I told her._

"_Do you want me to make the arrangements for your flight?" Margret asked._

"_That would be a huge help." I told her and she nodded as she took out her phone._

_We all sat there for a few hours more._

"_You should get some sleep." Mera said and I looked into her eyes._

"_Will you please stay with me tonight?" I asked, she was surprised for a moment but nodded._

"_Of course." She said._

_We said goodnight to Jack and Margret and they both gave me a hug. I walked into my room with Mera and shut the door, I could see how deeply she was breathing. She turned towards me then walked up to me and kissed me, bringing me more comfort than I could say and setting a fire within me._

"_This is not why I asked you to stay." I told her._

"_I know, but I want to." She said._

_I looked into her eyes and saw that she meant it. This was not how I pictured our first time would be, but I was not about to turn her down. I had been wanting this for too long to do that. I began kissing her again, neither of us really knew what we were doing, but the first logical step was to get undressed. She untucked my shirt and pulled it over my head. Her hands caressed my chest as we kept kissing. My hands hesitantly found her blouse and after she gave me a nod, I slowly pulled it over her head. I could not help looking at how she looked in her lingerie, I had seen her in a bathing suit many times, but this was something different. My heart was pounding as we slowly made our way to my bed, her skirt was still in place and I still hand my pants on as we awkwardly laid down next to each other and kept kissing, I kissed her neck a bit._

"_Aaron, wait." She said._

"_Don't worry, I have protection." I told her._

"_It is not that." She told me and I looked into her eyes. "I… I cannot… not tonight." She told me and I sighed. "I am so sorry."_

"_It's alright." I told her and kissed her lips once. She curled up on my chest and I held her close. "This was all I wanted anyhow." I told her and she laughed a bit._

"_You are a good man." She told me._

I took a deep breath. The next morning Mera and I flew out to California, she helped me with all the arrangements, my mother could not take it. That was when I first noticed the change in my mother, a light had left her eyes and the warmth within her had turned to ice. Thinking on such things made my heart ache, made me miss my father.

"Aaron." I looked up to see Kallisto standing before me. A smile spread across my face as she came and sat on my lap, kissing my lips once as I held her close.

"This was my fathers office." I told her. "I used to sit on his lap in this very chair when I was a boy."

Kallisto smiled and rested her forehead on my shoulder.

"Thank the gods I have you." I said to her.

"I know how you feel." She said, kissing my lips once. "What were you thinking of?"

"The night I got the call." I told her, she knew what I meant.

"I was visiting my brother when I was told that my mother only had minutes left." Kallisto said softly and suddenly my pain meant nothing to me, she was far more important. "Ennina teleported my brothers and I to my parents bedroom where my mother laid in their bed with my father holding her. Her silver hair was spread out on his chest and the pillow they rested upon. My own hair had begun to gray by then, I was fifty-six years old at the time. But my mother was still so incredibly beautiful. I sat beside her on the bed and took her hand. Her forest green eyes seemed alive next to her light skin and silver hair.

"She looked around at each of her children and grandchildren, my brothers had been long married by then and each had four children of their own. My mother even had a great grandchild on the way since Solon's daughter was pregnant with her first. She told them all that she loved them dearly and would see them again in Elysium. Then she sent them away so that it was just my father and myself with her. She told us to take care of each other since I would become immortal after my death, and she told us how much she loved us. Then she sent me away as well so that she could spend her last moments with my father." A few tears ran down her cheeks.

"It is extremely difficult to imagine that they were not soul mates," Kallisto said as she shook her head. "If you had seen them together, seen the way they looked at each other. They were completely devoted to one another, other women simply did not exist for my father, there was only her and my mother was just as devoted to him." Kallisto's beautiful watery eyes looked into mine. "That is why I am so grateful to have found you Aaron. All my existence, I have waited for a man who would look at me the way my father looked at my mother, for a man who I would love as deeply as she loved him. And now I have you." She began to cry a bit and I found tears rolling down my own cheeks as I kissed her lips. "You have no idea how much I love you." That made me laugh.

"I have every idea how much you love me," I told her, placing my hand on her chest, right above where her heart once beat.

Her smile grew and she wrapped her arms around me and held me close.

"I love you my Kallisto." I said to her. "No matter what my mother says or thinks, nothing will part me from you."

"Are you certain?" She asked playfully.

"I want forever with you, you beautiful creature, no exceptions." I told her and she smiled.

"Only me?" she asked, looking down a bit. "You could take another wife, if you loved another woman." I lifted her chin to meet my eyes as I shook my head with a huge smile.

"Never." I told her simply. "I will leave that to Ennina and Cronus and their spouses. I want you and only you, I could not feel this way for anyone else." Her smiling was blinding, it put the sun to shame.

"I feel the same." She told me.

"Only me?" I asked and she nodded.

"I am a one man goddess." She told me and my smile grew as we kissed again.

"Speaking of Ennina, what did she want?" I asked.

"She wanted my take on things in Colorado Springs." She told me. "The house is all set up for us there… And she wanted to tell me that Mera is with Cronus on his island, they have decided to stay there for a while."

"Really?" I asked and she nodded. "Does it bother you that she is with him?"

"It does not matter what I feel about it." She said with a bit of a smile.

"It matters to me." I told her and her smile grew as she placed a kiss on my cheek.

"I cannot see Mera hurt like she did again," She told me. "And you have seen the way she smiles when she is with Cronus. He is good for her, he is what she needs right now. So no, I do not truly mind since my father gave her his permission."

My phone rang then and I answered it while looking into Kallisto's beautiful sky blue eyes.

"Hello?" I said.

"Aaron!" My old friend Vincent greeted. "What do you say to volleyball at the beach with me and Walter? And bring that hot new girlfriend of yours." Kallisto and I laughed and she nodded.

"We will be there, what time?" I asked.

"We'll pick you up at noon." They said.

I smiled, Vincent, Walter and I have been the best of friends our entire lives. Our parents were friends, we went to the same preschool together, the same kindergarten, the same middle school. But when high school came along we went our separate ways, they went to some school in California and I went to Blueridge Prep in Maine where I met Mera and later on Kallisto.

* * *

><p><strong>Kallisto's point of view<strong>

"Are you sure you two are going to be alright?" Aaron asked me.

After speaking with his mother, I had decided to spend the day with her and let Aaron have some time with his friends. I hoped that Jaclyn would warm up to me if she only knew more about me.

"We will be fine my love." I told him.

He glanced between his mother and myself as we stood in the foyer.

"Try to not kill each other." He said and I laughed as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

"Go and be with your friends." I told him. "You deserve a break." He kissed me and we kept kissing.

"Oh will you just go already?" Jaclyn said from behind us.

"In a minute." Aaron said and I laughed as he once again leaned down and kissed me.

Our goodbye kisses were cut short by the sound of a honking horn and Aaron's friends yelling for him. Aaron wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked outside together.

"Hey Kallisto." Walter called. "Aren't you coming?"

"No, I am going to stay and get more aquatinting with Aaron's mother." I told them.

"That's too bad," Vincent said. "I would have loved to see you in a bikini." I laughed and Aaron shot him a look, Vincent shrugged. "Just being honest."

Aaron went to walk away but I pulled him back with the hold I had on his hand, we laughed before our lips met for a few long kisses. Aaron's friends were sounding catcalls and Aaron and I smiled to each other.

"I love you." He said to me, looking into my eyes.

"I love you." I told him, running my hand over his cheek.

"Are you certain you will be alright being alone with my mother?" He asked in a low voice, worry in his eyes.

"If worse comes to worse I will just teleport her to Tartarus, I am sure my uncle would not mind." I said with a straight face and saw a look of worry come over Aaron's features. I burst into laughter and he shook his head, cocking his jaw to the side.

"That is not funny." He said.

"I thought it was." I said and looking into my eyes he could do nothing but smile. "I will be fine, I am a goddess."

"That I know." He said and we kissed again.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you my Kallisto." He said and kissed me again.

"Awe, isn't that sweet." Vincent called in a fake voice and I rolled my eyes. "Our little Aaron is in love."

"Hey," I said to them. "Watch how you talk about the man I love."

"Yes miss." Vincent said, bowing and I laughed.

"Are you sure _you_ are going to be alright with them?" I asked Aaron and he laughed and nodded. I looked behind him at his two friends. "I want him returned in one piece."

"Of course, how else would we return him?" Walter asked.

"I do not want to think about that." I told them and they laughed.

"I like this one." Vincent said to Aaron.

"So do I." Aaron said, completely lost in my eyes.

I kissed Aaron again and then we somehow found the will to let go of each other. Aaron climbed into the green Hummer and they drove away, taunting Aaron the whole way.

"You do realize that you just gave me every right to tease you when you fall in love, right?" I heard Aaron say as they drove down the driveway.

"Me? Love?" Vincent said then laughed. "Yeah right, never going to happen."

"Just you wait." Aaron said and I smiled.

I turned around and found Jaclyn standing in the doorway with a fake smile on her face. I gave her a real smile, _I can do this._

"Would you like to join me for some tea in the garden?" She asked.

"I would love to." I said, walking up to her. We walked side by side through her home.

"You have a lovely home." I told her.

"My husband had it built for us when we were first married." She told me.

"I am truly sorry for you loss," I told her. "I can imagine how difficult it has been. I know how hard it was for my father after my mother died, he was not the same man again until he set eyes on Mera."

"How did the two of them meet?" Jaclyn asked.

"My father took a teaching job at Blueridge Prep last September," I told her. "He met Mera when he brought his horse to the Stables and they hit it off. It was love at first sight."

"So she is engaged to her teacher?" She asked. "How old is he?"

"In his mid forties, though he does not look a day over thirty." I told her. With my mind I discretely teleported my phone into my hand and found a photo of him. "This is my father, Ariston Crete." I handed her my phone.

"He is a handsome man," She said. "You have his eyes." I smiled and nodded.

"And his curls." I told her, taking the phone back and looking at my father as my heart ached.

"What is he like?" She asked.

"Exceptionally kind, a true gentleman, a great father and a wonderful man." I told her. "He and Mera are a perfect match for each other."

Just then we reached the garden and sat down across from each other in the sunlight of this beautiful day.

"And the other man she was with last night?" Jaclyn asked. "His name is Cronus Titan I believe."

"He is Ariston's brother-in-law and my uncle." I told her. "He and Mera are close friends."

"How close?" She asked.

"I could not say." I lied easily, knowing full well that they are sleeping together.

"Hmm." Jaclyn replied. "She should never have let Aaron go."

"Why do you think he belongs with Mera?" I asked her, truly curious. "Why can you not see how perfectly happy he is with me?" If she did not have divine ichor within her I would simply look into her mind and find the answers I wanted, but she is a Descendant, only she is not an Active.

"Mera is perfect for him," She said. "You are far too old." I laughed, knowing that she thought I was twenty-three.

"Age has nothing to do with this," I told her. "My father is quite a few years older than Mera, yet they are clearly soul mates."

"If Aaron were two years younger I would be calling the police." She said, some venom in her voice.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked her. "You do not even know me."

"My son, who was so in love and completely serious about marrying Mera, suddenly leaves his school for no good reason and moves to Greece without even asking me. Then, to top it off, he tells me he is dating some older woman who he is clearly sleeping with."

"Aaron is a grown man." I said to her. "He does not need your permission to follow his heart."

"He is just a boy!" She said. "And you are some older woman who has used sex to trick him into thinking he is in love!"

"I am sorry you see it that way." I said, trying to stay calm. Sending a lightning bolt through Aaron's mother would most likely put a kink in things.

"There is no other way to see it." She said, her voice and eyes dark. "You have no business being with my boy. He belongs with Mera."

"Mera does not want him." I told her. "She wants my father as Aaron wants me."

"Your family has caused my son and Mera nothing but harm!" She snapped. "You broke apart two people who love each other. Your father got what he deserves."

The sky darkened as my rage made a storm roll in. I was trying to keep calm.

"If I were you, I would apologize right now for your words." I said, feeling the energy build up within me.

"Why should I?" She asked in a sneer as the wind began to blow stronger. "Perhaps once this pedophile of a father of yours is out of the way my son can win Mera back like I know he wants to."

That did it. The storm of rage broke free inside of me, this foolish mortal was an idiot to say such words to a storm goddess. Jaclyn gasped as she looked into my white, glowing eyes.

"You dare speak that way of my father." I said darkly as the sky turned black above me and I rose from my seat. "You dare dishonor him and myself you pathetic mortal, all because you are afraid of losing your son to someone he loves. Your life will be nothing but suffering until you come to understand that you cannot control Aaron. You are lucky I do not kill you right here and now."

Even as I said the words it was hard to control myself. She could insult me all she wants, but no one speaks of my father that way.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaron's point of view<strong>

I was on the beach when I felt Kallisto's rage and soon after the sky turned black and the wind began to blow. The ocean began to rise up as the waves crashed in and grew.

_Kallisto, what's wrong? What happened?_ I asked her.

_You were right not to want to leave us alone together_, she told me and I could feel her barely contained rage.

"Give me your keys!" I yelled to Walter.

"What? Why?" He asked with a smile which slid from his face when he looked at me.

"Now!" I yelled over the wind he nodded and tossed them to me, as I caught them I turned around and bolted to the parking lot.

_I am coming now,_ I thought to her, running at full speed to the Hummer.

_Be quick,_ she thought to me. _I do not know how much longer I can hold back for._

_Keep talking to me,_ I thought to her as I sped through town, breaking just about every rule of the road there is. _Stay with me Kallisto!_

_I will try,_ she thought to me and I thanked the gods I lived so close to the beach.

_I am almost there,_ I said to her, trying to think of something to calm her. _Just focus on me, I am almost there._

Instead of waiting for the front gate to open, I drove the Hummer right through it, effectively breaking the gate. I was thankful that my father prized looks over security or else I doubted I would have been able to break it down.

_I'm here,_ I told her.

The wind was blowing the leafs off of the trees and a torrential rain had begun as I skidded to a stop in front of my house. As I quickly got out of the car Kallisto appeared in the doorway of my old house and we ran to each other and held each other close as she cried.

"I am sorry, I could not control myself after what she said." Kallisto said to me as she cried.

"It's alright, I am here now." I told her and she nodded as I held her close. "I am here."

As I held her, the storm subsided, the wind and rain stopped and the sun began to shine once again though Kallisto and I were still soaking wet. I pulled back and took her face in between my hands. I kissed her lips a few time and then just held her again.

"What did she say?" I asked her, Kallisto is not the type of woman to be easily provoked. In the months I have known her and felt her emotions, I have never felt anything like I did today, not even close.

"She said that my father and I have caused nothing but trouble for you and Mera." She said. "She called him a pedophile and said that my father got what he deserved being kidnapped because he parted you and Mera."

My own fury came over me as I looked at Kallisto in shock. I knew that my mother was upset that Mera and I were not together anymore… but I never dreamed she would go so far as that.

"That is it." I said, taking Kallisto's hand as I began stocking towards my parents house.

"Aaron, she is still your mother." Kallisto reminded me.

"Mother or not, I have put up with her crap for far too long." I said to her. "She does not get to speak to you like that, or to speak of Ariston in such a way."

My mother was standing there in the foyer when I walked in with Kallisto. Her face was white, I could not blame her for that much after what she had witnessed.

"Why don't you go pack our things." I said to Kallisto.

"Alright." She said and I kissed her temple, not taking my eyes off of the woman who was once my mother.

Kallisto gave my hand a squeeze before walking up the stairs.

"How could you say that to her?" I asked my mother in disgust.

"Aaron, she isn't human." My mother barely whispered.

"You think I do not know that?" I asked her, still outraged at what she had said. "I know exactly what she is. She is everything I have always wanted and more." I shook my head in distain. "How could you speak like that of her father?"

"I just want what is best for you." She said. "Your father always loved Mera, he would want me to do whatever it took to get you two back together."

"Dad would be ashamed of you," I told her. "Yes, he loved Mera, but he would never have tried to force me to be with her when I am in love with another woman." I shook my head. "What happened to you? Where is my mother?" I asked softly.

I saw how deeply I had hurt her, but there was no turning back now.

"Please do not leave me?" She begged, walking up to me and taking hold of my arm. "You are all I have left. I will be good to Kallisto... just please."

"It's too late mom." I told her.

I went up the stairs and to my room where Kallisto standing there with our packed things and tears rolling down her face. I took her into my arms.

"It is alright." I told her, she looked up into my eyes.

"I never meant to make you choose between myself and your mother." She told me, I smiled a bit.

"You did not make me choose, I chose you on my own." I told her and she nodded. I held her close again.

"Mera must never hear of what your mother said." Kallisto said as her head laid on my chest. "I doubt she would have the control I had not to kill her." I nodded and picked up our things.

Kallisto and I walked back down stairs where my mother was standing there in shock as tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked at me with an expression that broke my heart, but I could not forgive her for everything she has done.

"Goodbye mom." I said and walked out the front door with Kallisto.

* * *

><p><strong>Ennina's point of view<strong>

I took a deep breath of the night air as I reclined on top of a mountain near Colorado Springs. Aaron and Kallisto arrived a few hours ago at the new house, both of them were obviously upset and clearly did not want to talk about it. So I simply welcomed them and did not ask questions.

I looked at the stars above me, feeling my heritage easily. I am connected to every element there is thanks to my husbands and my family. I do not always get much time to myself with all my husbands and children and although I adore each of them and treasure every moment with those I love, I enjoy theses rare moments of solitude.

Being this far from the sea did make me a bit uneasy though. I missed the sea, I missed my husband Poseidon. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I shifted through the images seen by my owls, I saw through their eyes perfectly. There were millions of images from my owls across the globe and I could see them all at once with ease.

I was still searching for them when I felt a tender hand slowly running up my leg. My smile grew as I lost sight through the owls, I would know that touch anywhere.

"I have a lot to look through." I told my husband as he began kissing my neck, my breathing was already unsteady.

"We could be quick." He said softly as he kissed my body which burned for him.

"We both know we are never quick beloved." I said to him.

He soon picked me up in his arms and placed me on his lap as he sat on the ground holding my body close. I opened my eyes to look into his beautiful gray green eyes that are as wild as the sea, and ran a hand through his straight blond hair. Poseidon is the only one of my husband who has blond hair and it suits him, along with the very short beard on his unbearably handsome face. Though he and my father are brothers, they do not look all that much alike. They are half brothers through their mother Theia. My fathers father is obviously the Nameless One, and Poseidon's father is the old ocean god Oceanus.

"I have not seen you since before you left on this quest with our dear Mera." Poseidon reminded me. "I miss you." His voice was deep and seductive.

"I can only give you tonight for now." I told him and his smile grew. I looked up into his gray green eyes, I could not describe how in love with him I am.

"Lets go home then." He said to me.

In the next moment we teleported to our bedroom in his underwater kingdom. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me as I moaned and leaned against him, my body burning like a supernova for his. I could feel everything he felt and see through his eyes with ease, every emotion was doubled for us. Poseidon's hands slid down my sides, grabbing handfuls of my dress and lifting it up until his hands touched my bare skin, making me gasp. My husband had my dress over my head and on the floor in no time as his hands caressed my bare flesh, it was a sensation I had longed for, his hands on me.

I turned around and kissed him with all the passion within us both as I easily found the hem of his shirt and lifted it over his head quickly, we had this routine, this dance of tongues and bodies and removal of clothes down to a tee. My hands found his belt as his hands caressed my arms and he kissed my lips with a passion that left me astounded as he always does. Once our clothing was out of the way I took his hand the walked backwards, leading him towards our bed and not wanting to wait another moment longer to have every part of him once again…

I laid in Poseidon's strong arms as a feeling of peace ran through us. I could not describe the comfort I feel in his arms or how glad I am to be back in our bed. It is like this with each of my husbands, I spend as much time as I can with each of them and our reunions are always as sweet and as passionate as this. I am beyond thankful that each of my husbands has at least one other wife besides me, that way they are not alone when I cannot be with them.

My eyes gazed upon the silk drapes that cover our king-sized four-poster bed. The sheer silk was encrusted with gemstones along every edge and large pearls were sewn so that they dangled from the silk, looking almost like polka dots. I was at peace and at home in this beautiful place, but a worry filled me, the same worry that has been there since the first dream.

"What is it beloved?" Poseidon asked as he ran a hand through my brown curls.

"I fear that something worse is coming." I told him.

"Worse?" Poseidon asked and I gave my husband a nod as I stared off into space.

"Worse than the Nameless One and all he has done, worse than anything I have ever faced in my existence." I told him. "I keep having these dreams, of darkness, of terrors, of unspeakable things. Something is coming, a forgotten evil."

My husband was silent for a time, no one who truly knows me takes such words lightly. My dreams have great meaning since I, to a great extent, have the gift of prophecy.

"It sounds as if you should not be sleeping alone beloved." He told me and I nodded as I cuddled closer to his warm body. "I am glad you are home."

"So am I." I told him. "I have missed you more than I can say."

"I know." He said, being able to feel my emotions. I cuddled closer and breathed in his scent, he always has smelled a bit like the sea, but there is something more to the scent as well.

We must have laid there for hours just enjoying each others presence, I wondered, as I always do, if I would ever find the will to leave his embrace. Poseidon got up from bed and held his hands out to me.

"I have a gift for you my queen." He said.

"A gift?" I asked with a smile, taking his hands and enjoying the feeling of his warm skin as he helped me to my feet.

My husband walked me into my closet and sat me down in front of my mirrored vanity, he leaned down and wrapped his warm arms around my naked from and kissed my neck a few times. I ran my hand through his soft blond hair as he did this, letting a sound of pleasure escape my lips as my free hand clutched onto his arms that were around my waist.

"I like this gift." I whispered and he laughed before placing one more kiss on the side of my neck.

"That is not the gift, I merely became carried away." He told me, looking at my reflection. It was impossible not to be amazed by his good looks, his blond hair and gray green eyes. "Close your eyes." He whispered into my ear.

"I like where this is going." I said in a low voice and my husband laughed.

"Oh my Ennina," He said softly, I felt my husband lower a necklace onto my bare skin, I could feel the adamantine and pearls. He fastened the necklace around my neck. "Open your eyes." He whispered.

I opened my eyes and gasped at the necklace that graced my neck and chest. It was dripping in pearls and aquamarines, it was breathtaking. I ran my fingers over the necklace, amazed by its intricacies. It was clearly my brother Hephaestus' work.

"Oh Poseidon, it is beautiful." I said in a sigh. It was not as if I did not have countless jewels that would put mortal royals to shame, but everything I own and each gift I am given I treasure. This necklace was truly extraordinary.

"I had it designed just for you." My husband said softly.

"I love it." I told him.

I turned around to where he knelt beside me, the chair I sat on was more of a stool. I looked into his eyes and a hunger overtook me, a hunger for his touch, a hunger for his lips, a hunger for his very soul. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips, Poseidon held me close as he slid me off of the stool and onto his lap, clutching my body close to his.

"You may have things to do, but you are not going anywhere except to our bed tonight." He told me as he kissed my ear as I clutched onto him.

"There is no where else I would rather be tonight." I told him.

I pulled him closer and I smiled, knowing we would not make it back to our bed...

* * *

><p><strong>Nellena's Point Of View<strong>

I laid there in bed next to my sleeping husband, tonight was one of the rare nights he was not drunk and so I actually enjoyed his touches. My mother had that part right at least, he is a good lover when he is not drunk.

But my husband was just an after thought at the moment. Old memories were torturing me with what I had and will never have again. I kept seeing Hunter's face, his smile, his teal eyes and messy brown hair. I remembered what it was like the first time we made love, he was my first and I was clearly his. Neither of us knew what we were doing, every touch was so clumsy at first, but so incredibly beautiful.

It was not that Hunter was the best of lovers, it was how it felt when we were together like that. I could feel and see how much he loved me, that he would die for me, for what he felt for me and I loved him just as deeply.

I did not go to Blueridge four years ago to fall in love, I went there to have some time away from my parents and the man I was to marry, the god who is now my husband who goes by the name Roan. I met Hunter two years after I arrived at Blueridge Prep, though he had been in love with me for a year by then.

My only friend at the time was Mera Vandenberg, who I soon discovered was a Descendant of Pandora. Once I realized who my friend was, I feared for her, knowing that my father would want her dead once he discovered who she was. That is why I made Mera promise not to come after me on the night that I left to return to this place that was never my home.

Everything I had been told about the mortal race from the day I was born were nothing but lies, lies that I readily believe until I got to know the mortals. Most of the student body at Blueridge Prep were scared of me, teachers included, but there were a few boys who tried to flirt with me. After I broke a jerk's arm for grabbing my behind, they learned to steer clear of me. But I had that same jerk to thank for bringing Hunter into my life, he was too shy by far to ever introduce himself.

_I sat outside the school smoking, it was not as if the cigarette could harm me, though I wished it could. My future was dark, dim, I knew what was planned for me. I would marry Roan when I turned eighteen, he would take my virginity and get as many children as he could out of me. When the time came and my father stepped down Roan would become king with me as his unwilling queen and wife. And my parents did nothing to stop it, my mother told me I was being childish and that it was a good match and my father did what he always does when it comes to me, nothing. He would listen then say to run along, that he had work to do. From the day I was born he has shown little if any interest in me, always too lost in his own thoughts and evil plans to care about his own daughter._

"_Guys, this isn't funny!" I heard someone hiss in a low male voice._

"_Oh come on, are you scared Snowball?" I rolled my eyes at the sound of Vance Colwell's taunting voice._

"_Of course not!" The boy hissed back._

_I looked over to see Vance Colwell and his partner in crime Clark Griffin taunting a skinny boy who looked to be about sixteen, the same age as myself. He had messy brown hair and teal eyes._

_If there was one thing I hated, it was bullies. I threw my cigarette down and stomped it out before I began to march over there. Clark and Vance were still taunting the poor boy, but that boy no longer noticed, his eyes were locked on me as I walked over. I stopped for just a moment when my eyes met his, he looked at me in a way that no boy or man has ever looked at me before. There was not fear nor lust in his eyes, just a look I could not understand. My pause was only momentary, with my speed those mortals would not even be able to tell I had paused at all._

_I walked down the hill and to where they still taunted the boy._

"_What is going on here?" I demanded, Clark spun around with a cocky grin._

"_Well if it isn't Nellena Stavros." He said to me. "Just the woman I wanted to see."_

"_And why is that?" I asked._

"_We have someone who wants to meet you," Vance stated as he looked me over._

"_How is your arm healing up?" I asked and his eyes snapped back to mine, fear clear in them. That made me smile._

_Vance suddenly pushed the skinny boy they had been teasing forward and he nearly fell right into me. His face turned red as he looked at me, we were the same height, he might have had an inch on me if that._

"_See you later Snowball." Clark said as he and Vance walked away, leaving the boy standing next to me._

"_Hi." He said at last with a bit of a smile, he held out his hand after taking a deep breath. "I'm Hunter Smith. Your Nellena, right?" I smiled just a bit to him._

"_It's just Nell." I told him as I shook his hand. "Why do they call you snowball?" I asked and he flushed._

"_Because I don't have a chance in hell with you." He admitted, not quite meeting my eyes. I laughed and he looked up at me with those shy teal eyes._

_We stood there in an awkward silence for a few moments, he did not seem to know what to say and I felt the oddest warmth creeping through me. Just when I thought he would never speak another word to me, he did._

"_Do you… would you…?" He stuttered and I laughed a bit._

"_Just ask the question." I said to him, my voice not unkind._

"_Would you want to have lunch with me?" He asked._

"_Why not." I said and he looked at me like he had just won the lottery, a huge smile spread across his face._

"_Really?" He asked._

"_Like I said, why not?" I said to him._

After that we went on our first date, it was the first time in my life that I felt special, Hunter was a perfect gentleman. I knew that I was to be married, but I did not care, I wanted to rebel against my parents and this boy seemed like the perfect opportunity. But all the while I knew he was more than that, every time I was with him my feelings became stronger and stronger until I was hopelessly in love with him.

I got out of bed as tears began to stream down my cheeks, I did not want to wake my husband. I went into the bathroom and closed the door. I never even told Hunter where I am. I could not bring myself to tell him… I never even said goodbye to him, I just went to him for one last night in his arms and got up with tears in my eyes as he slept, leaving a note on his pillow saying "I am sorry."

I came back here to my father's palace in the Swiss Alps and married Roan the following day, I had no choice, I would not let them harm the man I love. Now all I could do was look back, the best days of my life had already happened and my future was bleak as Roan's bride. Nothing mattered anymore, I had nothing left, nothing to look forward to, just spending the rest of eternity in this gilded cage with no hope of escape, of any true happiness ever again.

I once again thought about those wonderful days and nights I spent with Hunter, the love of my life. I wondered what would happen if I showed up on his doorstep. _Would he take me back or has he found someone new?_ The thought of him loving someone else was too much to take.

I got up quietly and went deep into my closet, into a little place where I kept the things from my old life. I cast a shield around me so that no one would hear what I was about to do. I took out my old phone and turned it on, the photo on the screen brought tears to my eyes, it was of hunter looking at me with a mouthful of food and a smile as he tried to keep his lips closed, there was so much love in his eyes. I dialed Hunter's number, just to hear his voicemail, he would be sleeping at this hour.

"Hello?" he answered in a sleepy voice and tears poured down my cheeks. I could not speak. "Is anyone there?" he asked. I wanted to tell him it was me, that I still loved him, that I missed him, but I did not speak. "Who is this?" he asked and I let out a shaky breath. "Nell?" he asked quietly.

"Hunter." His name left my lips before I had realized I had spoken. I closed my eyes as more tears came, I was not supposed to speak to him anymore.

"Please don't hang up." he begged. "Please, just talk to me."

"Alright." I said after a moment, letting out a shaky breath.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Somewhere far away." I told him.

"Why are you crying?" he asked and I closed my eyes as I leaned my head against the wall.

"Everything is all wrong." I told him.

"Tell me where you are," he said. "I will come and get you."

"You cannot save me from what I have done." I told him.

"Please, just be honest with me." he said. "Why did you leave?"

"I left…" I said with a shaky breath. "Because my father wanted me to marry someone else and I had no choice in the matter."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked I shock. "I would have protected you from him, from the both of them."

"Because… I could not." I told him. "You would not understand my reasons for leaving. I had to marry him, I had to."

"So you are married now?" he asked after a moment.

"Yes." I told him, more tears flowing.

"Do you love him?" He asked. I wondered if I should lie, but I knew I could not lie to him.

"No." I told him. "I have only ever loved you."

"Then why did you marry this guy?" he asked, more hurt than upset in his voice as he tried to understand my motives.

"I did not want to," I told him. "I told my father that I had fallen in love with you, that I refused to marry Roan, then he said that if I cared about you at all, I would never see you again. He told me that if I stayed with you, you would be dead by sunrise."

"You shouldn't have done that for me, I'm not worth you being in a loveless marriage." Hunter told me and meant every word.

"To me, you are worth all of this and more." I told him.

"Oh Nell." He breathed. "Just tell me you still love me."

"I could never stop loving you." I told him. "You are a part of me, nothing my father or husband could ever do to me will make me stop loving you."

"Let me come get you," He begged. "We can run away, start a new life together."

"That is not possible." I told him. "As much as I want that, I do not see how that can be."

"Run away with me, we can hide, I will do anything for you." He said fiercely.

"I know." I told him. "But I cannot risk you."

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?" He asked.

"Because I love you." I told him. I took a deep breath as my tears continued to flow. "Goodbye Hunter." I quickly hung up, but not quick enough to miss him saying "I love you."

I cried for a while more before hiding my things and washing my face. I knew I would not be able to sleep, so I went into the living room and curled up on the silk chaise lounge with a blanket and ordered a maid to bring me a steaming cup of hot chocolate. I wondered my fathers palace for a while after that, I had no where to go. I walked back through the door of the lavish apartment that I share with my husband at daybreak. I went out onto the balcony and looked over the snowy mountains, knowing I could look at them, but never touch their snow. My father put up a powerful shield around this place and so I could not leave even if I wanted to. There were times I wanted to test the shield. I am the Nameless One's daughter after all, I might be able to push through it. But I knew that was pointless, they would just hunt me down and drag me back here.

"You are up early." My husband strong arms wrapped around my waist as he kissed my neck gently.

"I could not sleep." I told him.

"Bad dreams?" He asked softly I shook my head and leaned against him, wrapping my arms over his.

"Just memories." I told him. "Thing I cannot get away from."

"You will with time." He assured me.

"No, I won't." I told him. Roan does not know about Hunter, if he did I knew my husband would kill the man I love.

"It will be alright." He said, kissing my lips softly.

The worse part of my marriage is that I cannot completely hate Roan. When he is not drunk, he can be kind and even funny. I could see trying to make this marriage work if he did not turn into such a vicious monster when he drinks. All I can do is enjoy these few peaceful moments he gives me and hope they happen more often.

I turned around in his arms and wrapped my arms around his back, letting a few tears escape my eyes.

"Why do you cry like this?" He asked. "Is there someone I should be killing?" The way he said the words, so softly and nonchalantly, made me laugh a bit. I wished I could ask him to stop drinking, but I knew it would only anger him.

I looked up into his eyes, they were the color of unstained oak. His skin was pale as all gods' become when they have a Shadow within them. His face was handsome, his hair was dirty blond and just long enough to fall into his eyes in the morning. I brushed his hair back, Roan is all I have at the moment, sad as that is.

"May I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Ask away." He said with a smile.

"Why do you drink so much?" I asked him, his smile faded and I wished I had not asked.

"You have your memories, I have mine." He stated, just like that he was a different man as the Shadow took over.

I grew up around Shadows and beings with Shadows within them. I knew that Shadows take over when the soul they are bonded to is in pain, it is self-preservation. I noticed the same thing with mortals, they are always cruel when they are hurting.

"Your father has need of me." Roan stated and kissed my lips roughly before walking away to bathe. _I hate how quickly his mood changes, it is dangerous._

I always have to watch that I do not say the wrong thing to him, his mood swings are not something I enjoy dealing with. I wondered if my father would care to know that the man he gave his daughter away to hits her when she has displeased him. He probably would not, there was no sense in telling him. If it got back to Roan, it would only make things worse between us.

"Goodbye wife." Roan said in a dead voice as he left our apartment.

I looked back out onto the landscape. I knew that my mood swings were not making things any easier between Roan and I. Lately I have not been able to control my emotions, there are times I have actually wanted to attack him simply for saying the wrong thing, but thankfully I have been able to hold myself in check.

Lately I have been feeling… different. It is not just the mood swings, it is a protective feeling. Whenever Roan gets too upset in the past few weeks I want to strike him before he strikes me. Thankfully he has calmed himself down each of those times and has done nothing more than raise his voice to me. I did not know what I wanted to protect or why I was feeling like this.

Suddenly I felt something within me, something that was not always there. My eyes went wide as I realized what it was, there was a new essence growing within me… a new life.

"No." I whispered in shock. "I cannot be…"

My hand went to my womb almost by instinct, I closed my eyes and felt him at once. It felt like an eternity passed in a single moment. Suddenly, my life was not just about me anymore. I thought I had nothing to look forward to, nothing to fight for, but I was wrong. In that moment I went from a woman to a mother and the change was so irrevocable that I knew I would never be the same. This baby, my child, became my world, my reason for living. I understood why I had been feeling so protective, my body understood what I did not, that I was pregnant. I was protecting my child from his father.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I focused on this little life growing within me. He was good and pure, and yes, I knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that I was carrying a boy. I never imagined I could love another being as I deeply as I love Hunter, but I love my unborn son with the same passion, the same fire only this was different. This was my son and he mattered more than anything else.

That realization that I was pregnant suddenly changed everything. I could accept a life like this for myself… but not for my child. I could feel that this child was not like his father, this boy was the all that was good within Roan and I. This child was those few tender moments when Roan is kind, he is all the love and goodness that my husband and I have within us… but this little light I carry within me was better than the both of us put together.

"You will not grow up as I did," I said softly, caressing my womb. "I promise I will get us out of here, you will be safe."

* * *

><p><strong>Ariston's point of view<strong>

The Nameless One has not visited my cell in a week, though I do see him every day. The door to my cell of ice opens and he tosses me my daily ambrosia and then the door closes. He has not pleaded with me to let go of Mera or help him, he does not speak a word to me, but there is a look in his eyes, something between hatred and fear.

When the door opened today, the Nameless One came in and sat down across from me on the floor of my cell. He was silent and deep in thought, looking at his hands. Worry was clear on his face, which was paler than usual. It was clear at once that he had not slept in some time. Gods do not need much sleep, but we do need sleep.

"You seem troubled." I said to him. His pale blue eyes met mine as he nodded.

"I am always troubled." He said. "But now even more so. Do you know why I visit your cell so often?" He asked.

"I have not been able to figure that out." I told him, he smiled a bit.

"Because you are the only person, mortal or immortal, that I can talk to about Mera." He told me, his voice soft. "I would not dare tell any of my 'companions' about her, knowing what they might do to her. The fact of the matter is that I love her, beyond all reasoning, beyond all explanations, I love her more than anything and I am afraid she does not love me as she once did."

"So it was a past life then?" I asked, he nodded.

"It was," he told me. "But the gods took her from me, thinking that she was not safe with me, that I would only harm her. After she was taken for me, I searched for her and found her many times. But every time I found her, the gods took her away from me again and she was reborn into a new life."

"That explains why she died young so many times." I said, he gave me a curious look. "I looked through her records before I became her protector, but most of them were restricted by the Twelve." He smirked.

"They would be." He said. "I know I do not deserve her, but I love her and there is nothing I can do about that."

"It is odd to hear you speaking of love." I admitted, he nodded.

"After this darkness consumed my soul, love meant nothing to me anymore. All I cared about was power." He told me. "Then my son was born, and the prophecy was foretold that he would bring about an end to my rule." The Nameless One looked into my eyes. "I do not know what kind of father I would have been to Zeus, but I wanted to try. Theia took him away from me and once again I became this monster that I never wanted to be. Then I met Lyra, the woman we now know as Mera, and she changed everything about me. My love for her was stronger than this being of darkness within me. I would have given up everything just to have a life with her, my power, my immortality, everything, but the gods would not allow it, so they took her from me."

I could not say in all honesty that I blamed my family, I would take her away from him as well. A woman like her does not belong with someone like him. I did not understand why he was telling me all of this, but I was going to find out as much as I could.

"And she loved you?" I asked him.

"She loved me far more than I deserved." He told me. "She still does love me, I see it in her eyes, she just will not let herself."

I looked at him in shock.

"You are in her life now?" I asked him, worried for her.

"I have been in her life for almost a month now," He told me with a smile, such genuine joy in his eyes. "She does not know who or what I truly am though."

"What did you tell her then?" I asked him.

"That my name is Jason Gray," He told me. "I promised to help her find you." He must have seen the worry in my eyes. "I would never harm her." He assured me.

"How can I believe that after all you have done? After everyone that you hurt?" I asked him, shaking my head. He may seem like a decent immortal when he talks to me like this, but I could not forget what he is. "You think Mera is just going to forgive you for everything you have done and ride off into the sunset with you? You killed her grandmother, you left her mother motherless when she was only five years old." My voice had become low as hatred filled me. "I was there that night, I saw what you did to Andrea… and how you could possibly think that after all of your work that I have witnessed, that I would just hand the woman I love over to you is beyond me."

"How was I to know Mera would be Andrea's granddaughter?" He snapped at once.

"You do not get it, do you?" I asked, my voice raising. "Your doings would not matter any less if it were some other family you murdered generation by generation! Mera is good and wonderful, she is better than the likes of you! Than a murdering lunatic who cares about nothing more than power and who will stop at nothing to get the throne again!"

"If that were true Mera would be dead right now and so would my daughter!" He yelled at me with clenched fists. "If power were all I cared about I would have killed each of my children the day they were born! I would have ripped Mera's beating heart out of her chest the moment I saw found her three years ago! Instead I protected her so that my Shadow's would not discover her!"

"Protected her?" I yelled back at him. "You sent Shadows after her the day I met her and a month later!"

"Those Shadows were never after her!" He yelled. "They were after you! When I saw how you looked at her the day you met her I wanted you dead! And a month later when you kissed the woman I love and touched her in a way that no other man except for me should touch her, I sent those Shadows after you hoping they would be enough to destroy you!"

We stared each other down, both still fuming. To my surprise, he was the one to calm down first. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his head of dark curls as he rested his head against the wall behind him, staring at the ceiling. It was a few minutes more before I could calm myself down.

"When are you going to realize I love her as much as you do, if not more?" He asked, his voice calm again.

"Mera means everything to me…" I said to him softly. "How would you feel if our situations were reversed?"

"I would be plotting ways to kill you as we speak." He told me in all honesty. He looked away, his eyes pained. "You may not have to worry about me with Mera. She told me she never wants to see me again."

"What did you do?" I asked him. Mera has never said such a thing to a soul in her life.

"I kissed her." He told me. "She responded to the kiss just like she used to, but when it ended, she pushed me away with tears in her eyes and told me she never wants to see my face again. It has been a week since then and I am losing my mind. I cannot find her anywhere and I dare not send out my Shadows to search for her. I have no idea how to get in touch with her and if she will even see me if I do somehow find her." He shook his head, and let out a great sigh. "I cannot eat, I cannot sleep, I cannot do anything but pace around all day and worry that I may have lost her." The hurt in his voice, eyes and face was genuine. I took a deep breath, he looked up at me. "I realize how low this is, but I must ask for your help. I used to know Mera better than anyone else, but I am at a loss here. I do not know what to do… I cannot lose her."

"I am sorry," I said to him. "But I cannot help you in this." He sighed and nodded. We were quite for a time.

"Tell me about your father?" He asked.

"He is a great god and a great king," I told him. "When I think of what a leader should be, I think of him first and foremost. But beyond that, he is a great father, and he has said time and time again that he is who he is because of Cronus." A kind of pride came into the Nameless Ones eyes, one only a father could understand.

"You have a daughter?" He asked, which reminded me of when he threatened her. "I am not threatening her." he reassured me.

"I do." I told him.

"Any other children?" He asked, I smiled.

"I had four sons and two daughter other than Kallisto," I told him. "My first when I was a descendant. The first woman I was married to gave me my eldest when I was still a demigod, and she had two beautiful daughters that I raised and loved like my own. As a god I married a mortal woman named Elianna and had three sons and a daughter with her. My three eldest I had with Elianna died of old age a few years after their mother passed, only Kallisto out of all of my children became immortal." I did not know why I was telling him my life story, I suppose I thought it was only fair since he told me so much of himself.

"I am sorry you suffered that." He said, his voice genuine. "In some ways, I understand what you went through, only I never got the chance to raise my son. When Theia sent him away she took away the only chance I ever had at knowing him." he told me.

"Lets be fair here." I said. "Theia did what she had to do. She saw you for what you are and could not stand the thought of Zeus turning out like you. She wanted a better life for him and so she sent of her brand new infant son with her brother. I do not know how much you know of a mothers love, but that shattered her soul in a way we will never be able to understand. You took away your only chance at raising him when you took the throne from Theia's father."

I thought he would scream at me, or try and have me killed again for speaking the truth, but instead he simply looked at the wall ahead of him.

"I know." He said quietly, I could hear the regret in his voice. "He would never have let me marry her." he said softly.

"Who?" I asked.

"Theia." He told me, meeting my eyes with a bit of a smile. "Your grandmother. Her father would never have let me marry her. I was born from a crime, my mother was violated and from that act I was brought into this world. You know as well as I that children that are born from that crime are thought to be troublesome among the gods.

"When I was born I was left out in the woods to die, but by chance a mortal found me, a mother of two. By some miracle, I was found by an uncle of mine when I was ten and taken to Mt. Athos to be raised. He explained to me what I was, why I was different from those I thought to be my siblings. Somehow, he managed to find a place for me among the gods, but it was not a high one. I was to clean the palace, that was where I met Theia.

"Theia was to marry her brother Cronus when he came of age and she accepted that future until she fell in love with me years later. I left notes for her under her pillow and she in turn would leave them for me to find when I would clean. We began meeting in the woods and a few months later, she gave herself to me. We both knew that Ouranus would never allow his eldest daughter to marry someone so low born." He took a deep breath. "The day this being bonded with my soul, I had just gone to visit my mother… lets just say things did not go well between she and I. As I walked through a path on earth, I felt his presence. I was immediately on my guard, knowing I needed to protect myself. He whispered into my mind, telling me he was dying and begging for my help. He told me that he could give me everything I had ever wanted and more. Power, glory, riches, Theia, he offered me everything I had ever desired." He shook his head.

"He was incredibly weak at the time, so feeble." The Nameless One said. "I never knew how strong he would become, that he would corrupt my mind and soul as he has. By the time I knew what was happening it was too late. I heard his whisperings in my mind and with time I came to think they were my own thoughts. They said that there was only one way to have Theia as my own, and that was to overthrow her father and take his place as king with her as my queen.

"I succeeded in overthrowing her father, selling some lie to the gods that I was cleaver enough to get most of them to believe. Theia believed me at first, she stood by me and it was because of her that the gods followed me. She was Ouranus' eldest daughter after all.

"For a brief moment in time, Theia and I were happy together, but it would not last. She began to take notice of the changes within me, she began to see me for what I was. By the time that Theia realized the colossal mistake she made in supporting me, in marrying me, she was already a few months pregnant with our son Zeus, your father. The rest of the story you know." He told me. "The prophecy was given that my son would overthrow me as I did to his grandfather. My wife sent our son away for her brother Cronus to raise in hiding until he could fulfill his destiny.

"It was for the best that she did so." He told me, his voice far away. "I do not know what he would have convinced me to do if Theia had not protected our son from us. I like to think that my love for my boy would have protected him against the creature inside of me… but I cannot know for certain."

"I never heard that version." I told him.

"That is because no one except for myself and this being know of it." He told me, a bit of a smile lit his face then. "The only other soul I ever told this truth to was Lyra. Even before I told her this, she understood something that I had forgotten long ago. I am not the evil inside of me, my soul and goodness still exist somewhere deep down and she found that I was worth saving."

"What I put you through in trying to bind your soul," The Nameless One continued. "I went through that pain for thousands of years as the gods tried over and over again to rip him from my soul." He said. "They never succeeded, they could never figure out why."

"Why did it not work with you?" I asked him, knowing the stories. "They tried to help you, but they could not separate it from your soul."

"They did not know who they were dealing with." He said.

"You were powerful before you bound your soul." I said and he laughed once.

"I was not speaking of myself," He said. "The Shadow I carry within me is not like the others, he is far more powerful. He has bound with my soul so tightly, so completely, that even if I wanted to chance the purge again, I know it would not succeed. Nothing will ever be able to rid me of him."

"You speak as if the Shadow within you has a consciousness," I said in confusion. Shadows are simple-minded beings, they are neither male nor female, they breed asexually, by becoming so strong they split in half. They attack light, they do as they are told and are little more than pawns. They do not even speak, only make that horrible screeching noise. "You speak as if it has a personality." I said to him.

"That is because he does," He said to me, his eyes filled with an awful knowledge. "What I carry within me is far more than just a Shadow, he is from a race long forgotten, one imprisoned in a place that was never named so that it would never be found. His name is Zenophian it means something between darkness and evil in the oldest of languages. They are not written of in the histories you know of, only the oldest of gods know of his race. The Shadows are his offspring, but they could never be as powerful as him. From the moment I took him into my soul, he has whispered into my mind, planting dark thoughts. In well over fifteen thousand years, it was only when I was with Lyra, Mera," he corrected herself, using her name now. "That he was ever completely silenced. He does not like her because her hold over me is stronger than his could ever be. More than once he has tried to convince me to kill her, but both he and I know I will never do that.

"If I lose her, truly lose her, I know that he will take over completely once again." To my shock there was fear in his pale blue eyes. "Mera is the only thing keeping him at bay. I have done the things I did because he convinced me that winning the throne was the only way to get the woman I love back in my arms." He said.

"Why should I believe everything you have told me?" I asked him.

He came up to me and squatted in front of me, holding his hand out. I looked at him in confusion.

"Why don't you meet Zenophian, then try and tell me again that you think I am lying." He said. There was only one way to tell if he was telling the truth.

I clasped hands with him as one would while arm wrestling and gasped, my eyes going wide as darkness filled my sight. I felt the creature, I felt the darkness, it was more evil and terrifying than the worst Shadow I have ever faced. It was pure, unadulterated evil on a more horrible level than I could have ever imagined existed. I felt the being notice me, he knew me and greeted me, his voice was something between power, darkness and evil, there was no sound, only a feeling that transcended any horror I had ever faced in my five thousand years of life. I let go of the Nameless Ones hand as quickly as I could, my soul completely petrified for a time. I suddenly understood as I looked into the eyes of my grandfather. _He never wanted to commit those crimes and horrors, he is not the Nameless One, the being inside of him is._

I would rather face down singlehanded an entire planet of Shadows all at once, have them attempt to bind my soul a hundred thousand more times, have my soul ripped to pieces, than feel that evil being ever again. I thought of my family, the Twelve. _They have no idea what is coming,_ I realized. _They do not even know such evil exists._

"How are you even still coherent with that evil inside of you?" I asked him, fear still within me. I was still too scared to be ashamed for feeling such fear.

"Mera is the reason," He said. "She is my only hope and in being so she is the only hope for this world. If I lose her, he will take over again and the World Wars and the Black Death will look like a spring picnic compared to what he will do if he comes into power through me." He took a deep breath before continuing, trying to rein in his fear. "I love Mera, I will not take her from you, I just ask to have her in my life, to be with her if she will still have me. I will consent to share her with you, I know what you mean to her." His eyes begged me and I knew he was being sincere.

"I will help you, if I can." I said to him after a long pause. "But I cannot promise she will still have you after all that you have done." He nodded and smiled to me.

"I cannot release you now," He said to me. "Then she would know who I am and what I have done. But I swear to you that when the time comes, I will free you and until then I will protect you. Mera will not allow herself to truly love me yet, she does not remember. I believe the only hope I have is to not tell her who I am until she truly loves me again."

"I hate the idea of Mera being lied to, but I believe that you are right." I told him, still not completely liking the fact that I am helping him get to the woman I love. I looked at him, still not entirely trusting him. "If you harm her,"

"You will kill me, I know." He stated. "If any harm comes to her because of me I will kill myself. I could not live with something like that." I saw in his eyes that the very thought of it haunted him.

"How do I know that you will not just kill me and keep Mera all for yourself?" I asked him.

"You don't, since you cannot trust my word." He said to me in all seriousness. "By some miracle, Mera may be able to forgive me for all that I have done, but she would never forgive me for killing you. You are a part of her, and she is a part of you, because of that Zenophian has no power over your fate." I nodded, wondering if I was a complete idiot to try and help him in this, if the woman I love would hate me because of it.

"Mera said she does not want to see you, so going to her is out of the question." I said, still trying to get my wits back after feeling Zenophian.

"I cannot find her anyways," He told me. "She is wearing a jade dragon bracelet. I have searched for her everywhere, but to no avail."

"Write her a letter," I told him, my voice resigned. I did not want to be doing this, playing matchmaker for the Nameless One and my wife, but I saw how important it was. I could not allow that dark evil to overcome this immortal again. "Be as truthful as you can. You cannot tell her who you are as of yet, but that does not mean you have to lie to her. Leave the letter at her parents home, it will get to her." I took a deep breath and looked at him. "Will you do one thing for me?"

"Name it." He said.

I looked down at the ring on my middle finger. It was nothing extravagant, just an adamantine band with thousands of tiny sapphires set into it, but it was a gift from Mera. Inside she had the words engraved _I love you always my Ariston._ I smiled a bit as I slipped it off of my finger, I could still hear Mera's voice in my mind and the words she said to me when she gave me this gift._ "If you are planning on continuing with buying me expensive things, then you can bet that I will be giving you gifts just as grand now that I have the means to."_ She had a very satisfied look on her face and I could do nothing but laugh as I took her into my arms and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

I held the ring up to the Nameless One.

"Give her this along with your letter." I said to him. "And tell her that I am alive and well and that I love her with all my soul." Jason took the ring and nodded.

"I will." He promised.

"And get her some chocolates," I told him. "Her favorite are the white chocolate truffles filled with ambrosia moose." I smiled. "I used to buy them for her all the time. They only sell them on Olympus, so they may be hard to come by for you." I told him, seeing as how only a select few can teleport into the home of the gods, others have to get through the well-guarded gates.

"It will not be a problem." He said with a wide smile. "Thank you." I nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading my longest chapter yet! I must admit that I am DYING to know what you thought of it if you would be so kind as to review!;)<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: So I took a little artistic liberty and played around with the mythical Chimera, I hope you like what I came up with. Please forgive me for taking so long to upload this chapter, it was a lot longer and just too much to deal with so I chopped it in half. If I had not cut it in half, it would probably be forty thousand words long! I like how it came out and I hope you enjoy what I have written!**

**You all know how much I adore reviews! I love hearing from my readers, I greatly appreciate the encouragement even if all you say is "Great chapter!" lol.**

**I love you all my dear readers and fellow writers and authors and hope all is well in your lives.**

**Love Jasmine  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Jason's Point Of View**

I sat there at the table in my office, my pen hovering over the blank sheet of paper before me, wondering what I should say, what I could say to make Mera understand how much I love her, to explain all that she means to me without reviling the evil within me. And also, how to give her Ariston's ring. Mera is a brilliant woman, she will realize that I know where he is and beg of me to tell her and I would have no choice but to do so. _I never have been able to say no to her, I do not know if anyone has._

I wondered, as I have so many times before, if I should not simply return Ariston to her care. I know she loves him and it is more than clear that he loves her. He would make her happy, I knew that much all too well. If she is going to be with me I did not want it to be out of pity, or because she does not have Ariston. I want her to be with me because she loves me.

I got up from my desk and made my way to Ariston's cell. He was leaning against the corner, trying to get some sleep, when I walked in. I felt a pang of guilt that I have left him here in this cell for so long. It is small, barely 8x8, and has no furniture. It was never meant to be living quarters, the inmates of my ice cells are only meant to stay in here until we attempt to bind their souls.

_Well this, at least, I can change_, I thought as I made a decision.

"Come on." I told him, leaning down with my hand held out to him.

He looked at me curiously and then grasped my hand, allowing me to help him to his feet.

"Follow me and make no sound." I told him.

He did as I bid but hesitated at the door, I gave a nod and he followed me threw. With one look I ordered the Shadows from that hall, when they were gone I double checked to make sure we were alone before placing my hand on the ice and turning it to water, which moved out of the way. I pushed on the wall behind where the ice had been and it quietly swung open into a dark passage way that only I was privy to. Ariston followed me into that passage.

Once we were inside I refroze the water and closed the door, leaving no trace that there was a passage here. I built this place with my own magic and hid the many passages well. I made it so that no one would be able to teleport within these walls and so I realized I would need a way to get from place to place discreetly. Only I know of these hidden ways and now Ariston. The strange thing was that I found that I trusted him more than I had trusted anyone in a long time.

I took hold of Ariston's arm and led him through the darkness. Twenty minutes later, I pushed opened another hidden doorway and brought Ariston into one of the guest suites. The ceilings were carved rock painted with gold and the walls were also coated in gold with a few gems here and there while the floors were black marble

There was a living area with comfortable red couches and a large flat screen TV. In the corner was an ornate table set for four people. This room looked out onto the mountains, it even had a balcony, though Ariston would not be able to escape from it.

"Welcome to your new cell." I said to him.

Ariston did not respond, he just stared at the sky and the clouds drifting through it as he walked towards the windows. I watched him as he hesitantly placed his hands on the doorknobs and swung the doors wide open, letting a gust of cool air into the room. Ariston walked out and looked up at the sky.

A few minutes later, he turned to me and I saw tears in his eyes.

"Thank you." He told me, his words were filled with emotion and gratitude. "I cannot tell you how much it means to me to be able to see the sky again."

"It is your element." I understood and he nodded.

"Thank you." He said again, just as profoundly.

"You are welcome." I told him, glad I could do something for him.

"Have you sent the letter?" Ariston asked a few moments later.

"I cannot even write the letter." I told him. "In order to give her your ring, I have to find a way I can explain how I got it from you but not tell her that I know where you are." I ran a hand through my hair, taking a deep breath to calm myself. "I am getting sick of all these lies. I just want to tell her the truth."

"Then do so." He said.

"She will hate me." I told him. "I hate me." I took a seat on one of the red chairs and Ariston sat across from me on the couch.

"You told me that Mera is the only woman, the only being that you have shared everything with." He said to me. "She knew your darkest secrets, every wrong and evil you had ever committed, yet she loved you, she forgave you. What exactly makes you think that this extraordinary woman that we both love so deeply has changed?" He asked, I smiled a bit. "Have some faith in her Jason."

"Jason?" I asked him, surprised he would use that name. "No more 'Nameless One?'"

"I have come to understand that it is that evil inside of you that deserves that punishment and shame." He told me. "Since neither of us will ever know or remember your true name, I thought you would not mind me referring to you as Jason."

"Not at all." I told him, a smile coming to my lips. "It was Lyra who gave me that name way back when. She said I needed a name, I thought it was ridiculous for her to choose Jason, since the meaning of that name is 'healer.'" I laughed and Ariston laughed with me. "It was only the two of us who knew about that name, it was our own secret, like our love."

"It is wonderful having something like that you can share, a privet joke only the two of you know the meaning of." Ariston told me. "Elianna and I had one of those. 'The sunset looks like rain.'" He told me and laughed.

"You want to know something pathetic?" I asked him. "You are the closest thing I have had to a friend in a very long time."

"You are right," Ariston said as a smile spread across his face. "That is pathetic." We both laughed.

"How long has it been since you had a decent meal?" I asked him.

"Since I was captured." He told me.

"Then I shall remedy that." I told him.

I sent out the command to my kitchens and then smiled. It was only a few moments later that there was a knock on the door.

"Come." I commanded and the door swung open.

A huge table of food was brought into the center of the grand room by a timid maid. She curtsied to me with her head low, not daring to look into my eyes. I knew who the girl was, an immortal we captured last year, her name being Numara. She fought the bonding process with all her might, it nearly killed her, but the Shadow took control before she could die.

"You may go." I told her and she promptly left.

I saw Ariston staring at the girl as she left.

"You know her?" I asked him, he nodded slowly.

"Her uncle asked for my help in finding her." Ariston said softly. "We thought she was dead."

"It is times like this that you hate me." I said and Ariston nodded.

"She did not deserve this." He said in a low voice as his hands went into fists.

"Few of them have." I told him in a low voice.

"Do you plan on continuing along this path then?" He asked me. "If that is so, I can tell you this much. Mera will not be with you. It will rip her soul apart if she loves you as you say she does, but she will fight against you until her dying breath."

"If it were so simple to stop the course of events I would." I told him. "Since Mera came back into my life when I found her three years ago, my conscience has been heavier than it ever has been. Everything I have done weighs down on me every day, tormenting me. I know what I have done, but I cannot simply give up my position as king of the Shadows, because someone worse would take my place. Someone who does not have a woman like Mera who reminds him he can be better than this, someone who is not held back by this conscience I have, and this world would be turned to ash."

"So you are saying that you are the lesser of two evils?" He asked, no anger in his voice anymore.

"Sadly, with all that I have done, I am still the lesser of many evils." I told him. "Lets eat." He nodded.

Ariston walked over to the food and looked at it for a time before he grabbed a turkey leg and dug in, I have never seen someone eat so fast. A wave of guilt washed over me as I saw just how hungry he was. _He is my grandson, Zeus' son, and look what I have done to him._

Ariston slowed down after a time. He realized his hands and face were a mess and cleaned them with one of the black silk napkins. He smiled to me after wiping his mouth and in that crooked grin I saw his father. My mind went to all the times I have hid myself just to catch a glimpse of my son. More guilt came along with a terrible agony within my soul, an ache from that whole caused by my sons absence.

"I promise I usually have better table manors." Ariston told me with that crooked grin. Zeus got that smile from his mother, Theia, my first wife.

Somehow, my guilt managed to grow worse as I thought of her.

_The first time I saw her, I was twelve years old and working in her father's palace. She was three years older than I was. She walked into the room as I dusted a figurine and I was stunned to silence. I had never seen a woman so beautiful as her. Theia's long black hair was in a braid that went down past her waist and her dress was white and flowing, her skin cinnamon and perfect, her bright pale green eyes were such a stark contrast to her skin and dark hair._

_I could not take my eyes off of her as she walked about the room and when she gave me a smile I dropped the figurine in my hands and it shattered on the floor._

"_What do you think you are doing boy?" Asked the woman I worked for, a minor goddess in charge of the royal household, as she came up and took hold of my collar._

"_I apologize." I told her._

"_It is alright Aurelia." Theia spoke softly and the woman curtsied to her. I bowed to the princess as she walked up to us._

"_Forgive me my princess." I begged. "I did not mean to break it."_

"_It is alright," She told me softly. "What is broken can be mended."_

_She kneeled down in front of me. With a wave of her hand the shattered pieces on the floor refigured themselves to once again become a Griffon. Theia picked it up and reached past me to place it on the shelf, as she did I caught a whiff of her unearthly scent that I could not name. She pulled back and smiled kindly to me, a crooked grin._

"_There is no need to be troubled." She told me, leaning down and kissing my cheek, sending an unfamiliar and wonderful feeling through me. She leaned away, still smiling to me._

After that she had asked me my name and I told her, though I cannot for the life of me remember my name now. That was back when I still had a name, before I welcomed Zenophian into my soul. As I grew and became a man, Theia took more notice of me, and by the time I was sixteen we were leaving love notes and letters for each other.

"You look like you are lost in a memory." Ariston's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"And a side of guilt to go along with it." I told him.

"You should eat something." He told me.

"Food does not appeal to me." I told him.

"Please." He said and I made myself a plate of steak with a few baked potato's and some vegetables.

I sat down with Ariston at the table and made myself eat, my mind was too far gone to taste what I was putting in my mouth.

"I take it you do not sleep much?" Ariston asked.

"Does it show?" I asked, taking another bite. Ariston nodded. "My dreams are too much to take."

"Mera?" He asked.

"I wish." I told him. "I do dream of her some nights. But the rest are filled with memories of the things I have done, especially to her ancestors." I ran my hand through my hair. "I am lost. There is no way I can make up for what I have done."

"You are not lost." Ariston told me. "You cannot give up now. Guilt is a good thing, it means you are taking responsibility for the things you have done. If you want to be worthy of Mera and her love, then you have to trudge ahead and keep moving forwards." I looked into his sky blue eyes and knew he was right.

"I know you still worry for her." I stated

"She is my wife, I always will." He told me. "I am worried she will get hurt."

"I told you I will protect her." I reminded him.

"That is not the kind of hurt I am speaking of." He told me, looking up into my eyes and I understood his meaning.

"You believe that I will hurt her emotionally." I stated.

"I know Mera." He told me. "Do you have any idea how difficult it was just to convince her to be with Cronus for her own good? She is stubborn and strong willed and she worries that she will hurt me. If she does love you as you claim she does, she will fight it and it will hurt her. And when she finds out who you are…" He let out a deep breath.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, feeling helpless. "I cannot bare her being in pain anymore than you can. But I cannot give her up, not when there is still a chance she might love me as she once did. I do not know what to do." I told him.

"What's done, is done." Ariston told me. "You cannot change the past but you can choose what to do from here on out."

"How does that help me?" I asked him.

"Helping others will help you." He told me. "It was the only thing that gave my life meaning after my family died. I would have been destroyed if it were not for my duties. They gave my life meaning."

"What about Mera?" I asked him.

"Tell her that you found me, but I was moved." He told me and I smiled.

"I should have thought of that." I said. It was in that moment that a plan began forming in my mind, a plan that if it succeeded, might begin to make up for what I have done.

* * *

><p><strong>Mera's point of view<strong>

I stretched and smiled, looking forward to another beautiful day. It has been nearly a week and a half since Cronus brought me to his island and every day has been spectacular and joyful. We have read, practiced with weapons, cooked, ate, made love, explored his island, and then read and made love some more.

"Mmm, Cronus." I said softly.

I was confused when he did not reply. I opened my eyes and found a note beside me.

_Forgive my absence my dear. Ennina needed to speak with me and I did not wish to wake you, you are far to beautiful when you sleep for that._

I sighed, missing him already.

"Come back soon, Cronus." I said the words as I focused on him, I knew he would hear them.

I got out of bed and went into the adjoining bathroom of marble and gold. I showered and came back into the bedroom to once again find a dress laid out for me, todays dress was raspberry colored cloud silk with an embroidered design of vines and flowers going around the waist. The straps of the dress were woven of gold that also resembled vines. The vines made me smile, thinking of Cronus.

Before dressing, I looked in the mirror and smiled as I ran my hands over my body. I had gained the weight back, my body was fit and tone once again, no longer did my bones poke through the skin. A deep gratitude overcame me, knowing that I was only myself again because of Cronus. I knew I was in love with him. It was such a smooth transition, such a graceful fall, that I did not even have to think twice about falling for Cronus. Before I knew it, I was in love with him. Somehow, I knew it was not wrong to feel like this, it felt to natural, like breathing, to deny the truth of it. I knew it would not be long now before I spoke those sacred words to him. I smiled at thought, the slightest bit nervous yet so ready for this. With that thought, I slipped on the dress and walked barefooted out of Cronus' bedroom.

I remembered the way to the kitchen easily, my mind lost in thoughts of the past ten days as I ran my hand along the wall. It is far too easy to forget everything in this magical place. There are times I find myself wondering if this place does not cast some sort of spell over those whom dwell here, I did not want to ever leave this happy home or Cronus. I sighed as my smiled widened thinking of that amazing god and how happy he makes me. _He truly is a wonder and not only in the bedroom._ I laughed at that thought. His kind and loving soul seems to have captured mine in a way I never imagined he would be able to, I felt completely breathless and weightless as I thought about him. I bit my lip, looking forward to kissing him when he comes home.

I smiled as I looked around at the kitchen. The ceilings were twenty feet tall and the wall opposite from where I came in had a huge glass doorway, with no doors, that led out to the levels of the front garden and looked out on the sea and landscape beyond. Even from up here I could faintly hear the ocean and smell the salt of the sea.

I hummed as I went to work making a large breakfast in that grand kitchen. I was glad to see that the kitchen had modern appliances the first time I cooked for us here, I would not know how to use older things. I smiled when I saw a few large tubs of huge, fresh blueberries. I walked up to see Cronus' note on the counter in front of them.

_I picked these from my garden for breakfast. I do hope you are in the mood for blueberries._

I laughed, and shook my head before placing a kiss on the note and taking a handful of blueberries. They were incredibly delicious, most every god on Olympus gets their fruit from Cronus's gardens, fields and orchards and with good reason. I made a large batch of batter and then put some ambrosia into the food processer, turning it into a thick and smooth golden substance. I mixed in the ambrosia paste with the batter before adding a ridiculous amount of the big juicy blueberries that Cronus had hand picked for us this morning. I have always liked my pancakes to be more blueberries than batter, you do not even need syrup with them.

I turned on the large skillet set into the top of the island and poured the batter onto it. Unlike the appliances that mortals use, this heated up to the perfect tempter right away and no food would stick to it. I went to chop up some fruit while the blueberry ambrosia pancakes cooked, their heavenly scent filling the room and making me even hungrier. I ate most of the delicious fruit I cut and so I had to slice up extra. I have always loved fruit, it was mainly what I ate growing up and that has not changed.

One of the things I love about being on Cronus' island is that many mornings we will go out together with baskets and pick a cornucopia of fruits and vegetables that we want to eat. Cronus has such an extraordinary verity that he grows, there are even fruits, like the ambrosia, that I never even knew existed before I came here. It is such a perfect way to live, and Cronus by far grows the most delicious fruits I have ever tasted, and I grew up in California.

I began making raspberry and fig tarts since I had a sweet tooth this morning and wanted something delicious to share with Cronus. I assumed he would be back for breakfast. When the crust for the tarts was ready I put them into the oven, they would not take long to bake thanks to the ingenuity of the gods.

As I sliced the last of six grapefruit that were as red as pomegranate seeds, I could tell by the scent that the pancakes needed to be flipped. Using my abilities, I slid my mind under each of the pancakes and easily flipped them over all at once as I began slicing some strawberries and pears. On my second day here I was delighted to discover how much easier my abilities worked now that I am more at ease. I barely even have to think about what I want done where as before it took the upmost focus just to release the warrior within me.

I was beyond thankful that I had decided to stay here for a while with Cronus. We spar every day and each day my abilities are coming more easily and swiftly. I felt healthier, stronger and better all around. I knew that when I return to my search for Ariston, I will be even more able to do my part in finding my beloved fiancé.

Though I still think of Ariston quite a bit, I cannot deny how happy I am with Cronus or how he makes me feel. I have found that I have no reason anymore to fight what I feel for Cronus, I love what is between us and I would not change it for the world. A quote by Pamela De Roy that I found in a book described what I am feeling all too well. "Love is a wonderful thing. You never have to take it away from one person to give it to another. There's always more than enough to go around." That is how I feel, it was a bit odd at first but I have found it incredibly easy to love both Ariston and Cronus with this passion, with all of my soul and being.

I have also thought about Jason during my time on this island that has quickly felt like home. I have thought of our kiss more times than I would like to admit. It just felt so… I could not find the word, I did not know if one existed. When our lips were joined, I felt like I belonged with him and that confused me all the more. This dull ache within my chest when I thought of him and the words I spoke to him would not leave me unless I was in Cronus' presence. And even then it lingers. I missed him, I missed Jason's smile, I missed talking with him.

I took my mind off of those thoughts and went back to humming and cooking, making the white chocolate filling for the tarts. When the pancakes were done I had just finished slicing the mangos and kiwi. With my mind I removed the pancakes from the griddle, I could feel there warmth through my mind. I placed a large stack of the twenty of them on a large platter. I looked at the platter, steaming with the beautiful golden pancakes stuffed with loads of mouthwatering blueberries, then using telekinesis I picked up the slices of fruit and placed them around the tray, creating my very own work of art in stunning colors.

It was just then that the buzzer went off for the tart shells. I took them out and filled the golden crust with the white chocolate filling, placing the sliced figs and large whole raspberries into the mix. Once that was ready it looked like something out of a painting. _I do love cooking,_ I thought to myself with a satisfied smile as I placed the tarts back into the hot oven to bake the filling.

I picked up the beautiful tray with ease and went out the doorway, down three stone steps and onto the soft grass where I placed it down. I lounged in the soft grass and relaxed, the scents of the grass and the flowers around me mixing with the faint salt of the ocean below the cliffs and the glorious smells of breakfast, before realizing I had forgotten something to drink. I did not feel like getting up, so I once again used my abilities to fill a picture of cool water and bring it out along with two golden goblets.

_Breakfast awaits,_ I thought to Cronus. _Take your time with whatever you need to do._

I waited a few minutes, but did not want to let the food get cold. I made myself a plate of everything that was there and dug in. I enjoyed every bite of the delicious food as I awaited Cronus' return and the tarts to finish baking. I knew that Cronus had his duties, though he is spending most of his time with me now, and I was sure that he missed Ennina and Sif. After eating two plates of food the buzzer went off on the oven and I ran back inside, almost skipping on my way to get the tarts out.

The smell that filled the room when I opened the oven door was divine to say the least! I took out the tarts so they would be able cool and melted some milk chocolate. A memory of cooking a pie with Ariston came to me and made me laugh. As the chocolate melted, my mind was filled with Ariston. How his eyes lit up every time he looked at me, no matter the situation. The way he would hold me in his arms and how it felt like we were the only two beings in existence. How he would kiss me, making me lose track of my every thought as I melted in those immeasurably long moments of breathless contact. How he taste, his skin, his lips, his sweet mouth. In that moment, I could almost swear he was with me, I could almost swear I heard his laughter and felt his arms around me again.

"I love you Ariston." The sacred words left my lips even though I knew he could not hear them. I had to speak with him, even if it was only in my own imagination. "With all my soul, with all my being, I am still yours. I love Cronus, oh I do, but I will not hurt you by being with him when you are back. I would do anything for you, make any sacrifices you asked for, anything to make you happy. I wish you could hear my words."

"You could write to him." Came Cronus' voice from behind me, I spun around, not expecting him to be there. "Forgive my intrusion, I did not want to interrupt you."

"I have no secrets from you Cronus." I told him, there was something in his eyes that worried me. "Are you alright?" He took a deep breath.

"A letter came for you," He said softly. "Along with these."

As Cronus spoke he produced a thick envelope with a seal of black wax, but what had my attention was the large blue velvet box of chocolates below it. My hearted stopped as I starred at the box, I knew the truffles within would be ambrosia moose covered in white chocolate, my favorite. _Ariston always bought those for me._

In the next moment I rushed over to Cronus and took the letter out of his hand, my heart sunk a bit when it was not Ariston's handwriting on the top of the parchment. There was only one word on there, my name written in beautiful script. I was curious to say the least. I turned the letter over and looked at the wax, running my finger over the imprint of a jade dragon ring, the scales and head of it were easily depicted and looked eerily familiar. I broke the seal of black wax. As I was pulling the letter free, an unmistakable piece of metal fell out with it. I caught the ring in my palm before it fell further than my reach, my fingers closing around it.

I slowly opened my hand and looked at the ring I gave Ariston, the adamantine band with thousands of tiny sapphires set into the face. As the ring laid in my palm I could easily see the engraving I had put there, _I love you always my Ariston_, it read. I dared not even breath. My mind raced through everything this could mean as I stared at the piece of metal in my palm. _A letter written in a foreign hand that bears Ariston's ring within its envelope. What could be the meaning of this? _I wondered.

I knew the easiest way to find out what was puzzling me would be to read the letter, but I was too afraid to. I was too scared of what it might say. _The Moirae said that Ariston is alive and that he will be returned to me,_ I reminded myself. _I have nothing to fear._

I looked up to Cronus as he stood there watching me. I finally managed a shaky breath before unfolding the thick parchment in my hands. I looked at the words, but the letters were blurred. I took a few more shaky breaths and wiped the tears from my eyes so that I could see the words that were written in beautiful script. I did not know what I expected, but it was certainly not the handwritten love letter from none other than Jason Gray.

_My dearest Mera,_

_I think it is only fair to tell you what you have already guessed. I am in love with you and have been for a very long time. To say that I am sorry for kissing you would be blasphemy. I have wanted to kiss you since the moment I set eyes upon you, but I am truly sorry that our kiss caused you such distress._

_Being parted from you is a torture I cannot bear. There is no way to explain how much you mean to me, or how deeply I need you. I lost my soul to you the moment I looked into your beautiful eyes. I love you Mera, I cannot say those words enough to explain how deep the ache within my soul is at the thought of you hating me, or the thought of never again looking upon the perfection of your face._

_I wish there was a way I could explain to you how you make me feel, how my soul aches for you when we are apart, how whole and complete I feel when you are near. I wish I had a way to tell you how much I love you, but I do hope my kiss imparted some of those feelings upon you. There is much you do not know my dear Mera, if you will only give me the chance to explain, I would be forever grateful._

_As you might have guessed, I found Ariston, but the Nameless One has moved him to a new location. When I told him that I knew you he begged me to give you his ring and tell you that he loves you with all his soul, and that he is alright._

_I have left this letter at your parent's house since I was not able to find you. I do not know where you have gone, but I am certain it was to get away from me. I hope you know that it was never my intention to cause you pain, I love you, I would do anything for you, anything._

_I sincerely hope you will change your mind about not wishing to see me ever again, because I honestly cannot live without your presence in my life in some capacity. That being said, I will respect your wishes and not come to you again. If by some miracle you do change your mind, then please call to me and I will be there in a moments notice with more joy, love and gratitude in my soul than any being in existence._

_Please know that even if you deny me my wish to see you again, I will never stop loving you, my soul will always belong to you. You are the only reason I have to go on living, you are my only hope._

_All my love,_

_Eternally yours,_

_Jason Gray_

I read the letter over again, deeply moved by the words I had read there. Tears were in my eyes, partly because he found Ariston, even though he has been moved, and partly because of the words Jason wrote to me.

I read the letter for the third time, wondering what course I should take. I wanted to forgive him, I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to hear his explanation, wondering if he would tell me what Cronus already has, that we were lovers in a past life.

"It is from Jason Gray," I said softly. "He begs me to reconsider ordering him out of my life."

"You are not, are you?" Cronus asked. I looked at him and sighed, not know what to say. His eyes told me he understood. "You care for him. Still." He said softly.

"I know I should not," I began but Cronus held his hand up.

"Please do not apologize." He said, I saw the worry etched into his features. "You should never be sorry for caring for someone." I took a deep breath and opened the blue velvet box of chocolates.

I picked up one of the beautifully decorated chocolate truffles and was about to take a bite when Cronus took it out of my hands and examined it suspiciously.

"I hardly think they are poisoned." I said to him, with a bit of sarcasm, hoping to get a smile out of him.

"You can never be too sure." He said, taking a bite of the chocolate.

"Well?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They are clean." He told me and I smiled to him.

"So you are my food taster now?" I asked him and he cracked a smile for the first time since he handed me the letter.

I wrapped my arms around him, the letter for the moment forgotten, and kissed his lips deeply, knowing I could distract him. He rested his forehead against my temple when the kiss ended, letting out a sigh. We kissed again and I felt him melt into my lips and he held me closer and one kiss became another.

"And I thought I was supposed to be the distraction." He said and I laughed a bit, knowing I had taken his mind away from his worries, even if only for a moment. Cronus caressed my cheek as he looked deep into my eyes. "I am not going to tell you what to do or not do, this is your life and these are your decisions. I will simply beg you once again to be careful around him."

I smiled and nodded.

"I will, I swear it to you." I told him. "I just have to see him again."

"You always have been stubborn." He said, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I call it persistence and apparently I get it from Zeus." I told him with a smile. He shook his head and laughed.

"Oh," He said, just remembering. "I have something else for you."

He let me go and produced Ariston's white shirt in his hands, my eyes widened as I took it from him and breathed in the precious scent of my fiancé, that wonderful mint and vanilla.

"I saved it from the wash," Cronus said. "Apparently your mother assumed it was one of mine and did not know the importance of it."

I placed the shirt down on the counter then threw my arms around Cronus, holding him close.

"Oh you wonderful god!" I said, kissing his lips. "You do not know how much this means to me."

"I can guess." He said breathlessly and I laughed. "Let's eat." I nodded.

We walked outside to where the food was set up, each carrying one of the fig and raspberry tarts that smelled like heaven. We ate in the sunshine, enjoying every bite in silence, though we did hum from time to time. Cronus has a beautiful voice.

"What would you like to do today?" Cronus asked. "More reading? Or we could meditate together."

I smiled at the idea. We have spent most of our time reading here on his island, well that and making love. But it felt like ages since I have been at rest enough to meditate, to let go and let my mind and energy flow freely.

"Mediation sounds wonderful." I told him.

Cronus rose to his feet and held his hand out for me, I placed mine in his and we began walking down to the beach. My toes sunk in the softest sand as we made our way to the shore. The breeze coming off of the water was magical and so was the sight of the ocean. It was a beautiful day, the gulls were flying above us and the waves lapped gently at the shore.

Cronus and I sat down in the soft, warm sand across from each other. We shared a smile before his eyes slid shut. I watched him in amazement for a time, he is incredibly handsome. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. I let go of my mind, freeing my soul so it could drift away. It was only moments later that the event, the memory, played out in my mind.

_His arms were wrapped around my naked body as he pressed me against the wall. He kissed my neck from behind and a loud moan left my lips, my hand tangling in his curls, grabbing fistfuls of it._

"_My love." He whispered against my burning skin and I trembled at the sound of his voice._

_His hands explored more of my body and I gasped as he began kissing my neck again, making me feel like I might cease to exist if we kept going, but knowing that I would die if he stopped touching me._

"_Jason!" I gasped his name._

I gasped and my eyes flew open, going wide. I found my heart pounding, I could still feel his hands on me, his mouth sucking at my skin, his body pressed up against mine, among other things. The worst part was that I still wanted it, badly, to the point where I wished he were here to make love to me.

"Are you alright?" Cronus asked, concern in his eyes. I nodded slowly. "What did you see?"

"Just another memory." I told him. "May I just, go for a walk?" I asked Cronus.

"Of course." Cronus told me. "You are free to explore this island as you like."

"Thank you." I told him.

I got up and walked off into the woods, passing brooks and streams of sparkling water. _How am I supposed to be around Jason again if this is how he makes me feel?_ I wondered. I never imagined I would feel like this for him, that I would want his body, soul and love so much. I hated myself for it, I hated that it was so hard to be what I should be, Ariston's loving and faithful wife.

I began running up a mountain as fast as I could, my tears flying into my hair from my speed. When I reached the top of the mountain I laid down on the rock, looking up at the sky. What I feel for Jason is unbearable, seductive and over powering. Images of him filled my mind and I could not tell if they were memories or fantasies. My soul hungered for him, my body hungered for him. I wanted him, right then and there, to appear before me, take me into his arms and kiss me with all the passion I felt in that memory. I wanted to undress him and see the body that lingers underneath his fine clothing, I wanted to taste his skin, hear the sounds I could make him make. Then I wanted him to undress me and drive me crazy as he kisses my neck, then make love to me, taking me to the edges of the universe and beyond as we moved together, our tongues battling with the other.

My cheeks were burning by this point and my heart was pounding, my whole body was burning and no matter how guilty I felt, I could not remove this desire for Jason. I had great doubts that I would be able to control myself if I saw him again, yet the thought of not seeing him was torture, tearing me apart.

"Oh Jason," I whispered to myself, half in agony and half in desire. "Why must you do this to me? Why must you make me feel like this?"

I did not know what I could do about this. I could not sleep with him, it is one thing that I am sleeping with Cronus, but making love to Jason would be something completely different. _But you love them both and they love you,_ a part of my soul reminded me. _What would truly be so wrong about being with them both, with letting the three gods you love share you?_

"No." I said to myself. "It would kill Ariston. He would hate me for hurting him so, for betraying him by giving my body to Jason as well."

But even as I said the words out loud, I knew they were hopeless. The fact that I did not want to face was that I was in love with more than one man, that what I felt for Jason and Cronus was as strong as what I feel for Ariston. I go back and forth, sometimes I am okay with this, I accept it, and other times I fight what I feel and it hurts, worse than I ever imagined.

Though a part of my soul knew it was not wrong to feel like this, I could not make it seem right either and it was ripping me into pieces. I began to cry as I sat atop that mountain, I curled up into a ball with my arms wrapped around myself and cried out all of these emotions that were more than I could stand. I did not want this, I never asked to love Cronus or Jason, all I have ever truly wanted was Ariston, just him, for the rest of forever. But if I followed along this path, I would not have that. I would not get to spend every precious moment with Ariston, he may never want to see me at all. That thought hurt worse than all the rest, that what I feel for Jason and Cronus might make Ariston change his mind about being with me. _He deserves someone better than me, they all do._

I must have cried for hours as these thoughts ran through my mind with no conclusion in sight. When I finished crying, I felt better but no less certain as to my course of action. Should I follow my soul and be with Cronus and Jason and hope for the best? Or should I fight what I feel, praying that my wanting of them would someday parish? I did not know, I did not think I would ever understand what I want ever again, but what I did know was that I would die without Ariston. But I was not so certain anymore that I could live without Jason and Cronus now either.

But lets say for arguments sake that I things miraculously worked out and I got to be with the three of them. At some point, sooner or later, I will die and that will be two more people I leave behind to morn me until my return.

It was already nighttime when I started back towards the palace. The moon was high and many creatures walked the woods, some of which I had seen on my walks with Cronus. Many of these extraordinary creatures, to my knowledge, were supposed to be mythological or extinct.

I could see everything in perfect clarity, even in the shadows, thanks to my enhanced sight. I saw every color, every shape, every element with astounding detail.

When I came to a lake, I stripped down out of my dress and dove into the cool water. I swam for a while before realizing that I could not stand another moment alone.

"Cronus." I whispered his name, sending the thought out to him.

A moment later he stood on the bank. He saw me in the water and began undressing. The sight of him shirtless is enough to make any woman swoon, never mind the sight of him naked. He dove into the water with incredible grace and swam up to me, looking into my eyes the whole while as he took me into his arms. As he held me I sighed, finding such comfort within him as I laid my head on his shoulder while we floated around and I held his body close. I kissed his shoulder once before laying my head there again. While I was in Cronus' arms, everything made sense and most of the guilt left me. A while later I pulled back to look into his eyes. He parted his lips to speak when I placed my finger on his lips and shook my head.

"Do not speak." I told him softly then kissed his sweet lips. "Cronus I do not know how much time I have left. And there are three words I cannot die without saying to you at least once." I looked into his eyes, knowing it was time to tell him. "I love you Cronus." His smile grew.

"I love you Mera." He said to me then we kissed passionately as we floated in the water.

Cronus kissed my neck as I grabbed his hair to hold him closer. I moaned his name and heard his response as his hands slid down to my legs, which were wrapped around his waist. He held me so close to his too warm body as we kissed. Our hands were all over each other and our bodies moved by instinct to connect…

We held each other as we laid on the shore and I wondered how this could be possible. When we made love tonight, it was different than all the other times, for while we were intertwined we connected on the deepest of levels, sharing our souls with one another. I saw everything through his eyes and felt everything he felt, and that connection went both ways, doubling the intensity of our passions. I caressed his cheek, amazed that I could feel how my touch felt to him, like I was existing in his body and my own simultaneously.

"What does this mean?" I asked him. He answered with two words, two words that explained it all, two words I dared not utter.

"Soul mates." He told me, gently caressing my arm as we laid there in the moonlight, a soft smile on his lips and a profound love within his soul.

"This cannot be." I told him and he laughed softly.

"I know," He told me, his voice so low and wonderful. "Yet it is. We are bound together now, we shared our souls with one another."

"Why did this not happen the first time then?" I asked him, not understanding. "Ariston and I connected like this the first time we made love."

"It is simple." Cronus told me. "You were not ready to admit that you love me, so you held a part of yourself in check until tonight. It happened so easily with Ariston because you both already knew how deeply you love each other and that living without one another is not an option."

"Ariston is never going to forgive me for this." I told him softly, to my surprise, Cronus smiled.

"If you believe that then you do not know Ariston very well." He told me. "He loves you, I have seen it in his eyes, heard it from his lips. No matter what you do, he will always love you."

"If it were only you and him I loved this would be simple." I told him, he sighed and I felt how deep his worry ran, but there was something more. It was as if he knew he could do nothing about this.

"You speak of Jason." He stated while I was still trying to puzzle out his emotions. Jason's name brought my thoughts to a different place.

"How can I feel like this so quickly?" I asked Cronus, he smiled a bit.

"You are like me," He said softly as he held me. "I have always been the type to fall in love quickly and without reserve. It tends to leave you with a feeling like you have gotten the wind knocked out of you. Like everything is spinning and nothing makes sense, like you no longer know what is right or wrong, everything just is." He told me.

"I feel almost like I am losing my mind." I told him. "It is all too much to feel this way for more than one man." Cronus kissed my forehead and laughed a bit.

"It always seems like a lot at first." Cronus told me. "But with time, you cannot imagine living any other way."

"I do not know if I want this though." I told him softly, not quite meeting his eyes. "I love you, and I love Jason, but this is too much."

It was easier before, when I knew that I loved Cronus but that we were not soul mates. Soul mates means that I will never be able to stop loving him, that I will need him in my life for the rest of time. _Oh gods, please do not tell me that Jason is my soul mate as well_, I prayed, knowing there was nothing I could do about it if he was.

"You always have a choice." Cronus reminded me. "You can be with only Ariston if that is what you want."

"I do not know what I want anymore." I told him, he lifted my chin and looked into my eyes.

"You will." He assured me. "But you usually go through a period of confusion and heartache that I wish I could save you from."

I smiled to him and kissed his lips, then held him close, my cheek next to his.

"When I am with you, it makes sense." I told him. "I know that I want you, that I need you. I wish it were only you and Ariston I am in love with. Ariston knows you, he would be okay with us being together. But what about Jason?" I shook my head. "I keep going back and forth on him."

"The greatest mystery in life will always be love." Cronus said softly "Just follow your heart and do not worry about the rest."

"I thought you did not like Jason." I said.

"I do not." He stated. "But how I feel about him has nothing to do with what you feel for him. If you love him, if you want to know him again, I will not keep you from that. The choice is yours as it always has been."

"I have no idea what to do." I told him.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"I want to see Jason again." I told him.

"Then do so, once we leave my island." He told me. I smiled as I looked into his eyes.

"But what about Ariston?" I asked him.

"If you are to marry him, then you must do so with no reserves." Cronus told me. "You should not be saying your vows to him while wondering about someone else. You need to understand what you feel for Jason." It amazed me that Cronus was so supportive of what I want, even though he does not like Jason. Of course Cronus is that kind of man, he puts others first.

"I love you." I told him and his smile grew.

"I love you my love." He said to me and we kissed again. "We can leave my island any time you wish."

"I am not ready to leave yet." I told him. "I know that Ariston is okay, and I am not ready to return to reality, not yet."

"Then lets stay here in this dream for a while longer." He told me and I nodded, kissing his lips again.

We laid there for a while more in the moonlight, listening to the sounds of birds. Cronus began naming their songs, telling me what each bird is and making me smile as he placed a kiss somewhere on my body for each different song we heard. I named the few that I knew, but not many.

"Would you like to return to my palace my love?" He asked.

"Lets walk there, I love this night air." I told him.

We got to our feet and I slipped on my dress while Cronus put his pants and shirt back on, covering that perfect body of his. We started our journey through the woods as the woodland creatures scurried about in the darkness. As Cronus and I walked hand in hand through the woods, one creature in particular caught my attention as it stood twenty feet from us. I froze as its eyes, glowing like bright embers in the dark, met mine.

I could see the creature easily, every detail of it, as it proudly stood on a large rock in a patch of bright moonlight. It had the head of a lion with fur and mane that looked like gold and glistened as such. Its body was the shape of a lion, though from the neck down the creature had the emerald green scales of a dragon and a tail to match, with a big spike on the tip of that tail which resembled the head of a morning-star, the spikes looked just as sharp and deadly as the medieval weapon. I stood perfectly still as I looked upon the beast, though I was not in shock, it was wonder that filled me. This creature had a kind of honor and nobility about him, I could tell he was a warrior, just like me. The beast's eyes were still locked on mine, they were a red-orange that glowed like embers. I felt a connection to this creature and I knew at once what it was.

"It is a Chimera." I breathed in astonishment. I had read about the creature in Ariston's library.

"Yes," Cronus said softly as he stood next to me. "Many of the creatures that no longer have a place in the realms of mortals still exist in the lands of the gods."

The beast gracefully jumped down off of the rock and walked up to me, still looking into my eyes, its proud manned head held high. He was large, his back coming up to my waist and his head nearly reaching my chest. I felt the Chimera connect with my mind so that I was seeing through his eyes as he saw through mine. He bowed his head and body down before me.

_I have been waiting a very long time for you my queen,_ the Chimera spoke into my mind. I could not understand why he called me a queen, but something about this moment felt like destiny.

"He is pledging himself to you." Cronus said in shock.

I did not have to be told what to do, I knew, I saw it within the Chimera's mind. I placed my hand on his head and stroked the soft fur as I knelt down before him so that we were at eye level, my hand ran down to his cheek and his glowing molten eyes met mine again. To my surprise, he licked my face with his warm tongue once and I laughed.

"Hello my friend." I said to him, laughing a bit.

"Just when I thought nothing could surprise me." Cronus said and I looked up at him with a smile to see him looking at me in wonder. "Chimera's are very rare, they only pledge themselves to the purest of souls and the highest of royalty." He told me, I looked back to the beast.

"You find me so worthy?" I asked him in amazement. It was humbling to be thought of so highly by such a sacred creature. He bowed his head once again and I smiled.

"They have great power." Cronus told me. "They breathe fire and nothing can pierce their skin, not even adamantine. They can also become invisible if they wish. They are great companions in battle and eternal friends and protectors to those they pledge themselves to." I took in what Cronus said and realized the friend and ally I had just gained.

As the creature watched me it suddenly stood tall and proud, towering over me as I knelt before him. He opened his jaws as wide as they would go and I saw clearly down his throat to the white, glistening fire forming there, but there was no fear within me. When he breathed his fire it washed over me but did not burn, it was warm as it caressed my skin. My skin tingled in the flames, even my hair tingled, I could feel every strand.

As I looked at the fire that was still coming from the Chimera's mouth, I knew what I needed to do. My eyes slid shut and I parted my lips and breathed in the fire, letting it fill my body and bind with my soul. That sacred fire burned away my pains, burned away everything that was left of the girl I had been for the years I believed myself to be human. When I could no further inhale, I opened my eyes to find that the Chimera was no longer breathing fire, he was watching me with a proud expression in his glowing eyes. I let out the breath I had been holding and to my surprise, a bit of that same sacred glistening white fire came from my lips. I took a few breaths more, but after that first exhale, I no longer breathed fire, though the air coming from my lips felt warmer, my whole body felt warmer.

I stood up, feeling different, feeling changed. I could feel the sacred fire glowing within me, I looked down at my skin to see that it now held a slight luminous glow. This was not the same golden glow as a gods skin would hold, this light coming off of my skin was pure white and sparkled ever so slightly. It was mesmerizing.

I turned around to face Cronus, he looked at me in wonder. A huge smile came over his features as he walked up to me, slid his fingers into my hair and leaned down to kiss me deeply and with such enthusiasm. I could actually feel his fingers in my hair, I could feel every strand as if it were alive. Cronus' arm wrapped around my bare waist and my arms wrapped around him to hold him closer as I leaned up into the kiss, feeling how deeply it affected him and feeling Cronus within my mind and soul. It was beautiful. When the deep kiss ended Cronus looked at me with such wonder.

"What did he do to me?" I asked Cronus.

"He blessed you." He told me in wonder and with such joy in his voice. "His fire lives within you now, within your body, within your soul. Only adamantine will ever be able to mar your skin and if it does, you will heal quickly after, but that is not the best part." I loved the smile on his face. "Mera, your essence now has a very unique element to it, something that will never leave you. It means that when you die, if you are reborn into another life, we will be able to find you with ease!"

I threw my arms around Cronus and he spun me around in our excitement. I looked into his bright pale green eyes for a time after my feet touched the ground again.

"Your Chimera gave you an ability." Cronus told me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Put your hand out and picture that fire within your mind." He said.

I held my hand, palm up, between Cronus and I and with a simple thought, a pure white shimmering flame hovered above my palm. I closed my hand and it extinguished the flame. I looked at Cronus with a wide smile.

"Also, there is a possibility that this flame within you could combine with Pandora's gift." He told me. "Making it even more powerful." He shook his head in wonder, gently caressing my cheek as he looked me over. "Just when I thought you could not become any more beautiful." He whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, breathless from his touch and amazed at how deep his love for me runs within his soul.

Cronus held a hand mirror up before me and I looked at myself in wonder. My violet eyes now held the same glow as the Chimera's eyes and to my amazement, the violet of my iris's was now banded with a orange red that blended into the color of my eyes, giving them a slightly pink hew. My skin held that luminous glow and even my golden hair shined with a new light, it was tinged with the faintest hew of red orange which mixed in with my hair perfectly.

"I barely look human." I said in shock.

"To mortals, the change will be almost unperceivable." Cronus assured me. "Except when you become angry, then your eyes will glow."

"With fire or the storm?" I wondered. With storm gods, their eyes become white and glowing when they conger a storm and I could only guess that with this within me my eyes would glow with fire instead. But which would be dominant within me?

"Perhaps with both." Cronus told me. "Storms are attracted to fire and so I am sure they will coexist perfectly within you."

Cronus kissed me again and we began French kissing. It was amazing and a bit odd being the same temperature as Cronus, no longer having him be so much warmer than me.

"You are so warm," He said in wonder. "Your skin and tongue are as warm as mine now." I smiled and we kissed again.

I looked back to the Chimera when I could and he looked up into my eyes. The creature and I were one now and I could hear him within my mind.

"You want a name." I stated, feeling what he was thinking. "Diokles will be your name." I stated. The name meant 'Glory Of Zeus' from what I had heard. Diokles bowed his head, liking the name.

"Shall we continue on?" Cronus asked and I nodded.

Cronus and I joined hands again and walked on towards his home, and to my surprise, Diokles followed at my side. He looked up to me, his ember eyes meeting mine, I smiled to him and could feel him smile in return. He was grateful to have found me, I felt within him that he had been waiting for me for a very long time and had no plans of ever leaving my side.

* * *

><p><strong>Nell's point of view<strong>

I awoke in the morning to an empty bed, but that was normal and I was glad my husband had left for the day. I got out of bed and bathed before dressing. As I passed a mirror I looked at my naked form. As I turned to the side I noticed that there was the slightest protrusion from in between my hips that had never been there before. I wondered if it were normal to be showing already, it did not feel like I was that far along.

A smile came to my lips and tears filled my eyes as I placed my hands around the little bump with the greatest of care and love. How I could love my little, unborn son so much was beyond me. I looked into the mirror at my own face and realized my smile has not been so real since I was with Hunter.

"I love you my son." I said softly, as if it were a secret between my son and I. He was a secret, my little secret.

He would be my boy, my son to love and raise. I wondered how far along I was and I wished I knew more about immortal pregnancies. I saw no point in asking my mother and I dared not ask any of the other ladies in my fathers court. I would not risk anyone knowing about my son, _I will protect him with my life._

I could already imagine what he would look like, I kept seeing him with Roan's dirty blond hair and handsome face, but with my pale blue eyes and my smile. Only unlike me, my son will grow up smiling all the time. That smile that Hunter always told me was so beautiful will always shine upon his lips. Tears ran down my cheeks as I thought of this. He looked so much like Roan in my mind that I found I was grateful to Roan for this, for my son.

I never imagined myself as a mother, but now that I am pregnant I could not imagine things being any different. My life seemed to empty before compared to now that I am carrying this precious cargo within my womb. A thought came to me then. _If a child can have this profound an effect on me, could it do the same for Roan?_

It was a foolish dream, I knew that much, but a part of me did want that. If Roan could be the tender, kind and funny immortal he is when he is sober, would I want him to know of our son? To be in his life? Or would I rather he never knew about this and I raise my son on my own?

_You cannot trust Roan,_ I reminded myself. _Thinking other wise is foolish and a complete waste of time._

"We will be alright." I promised my son, caressing the scared bump.

After looking at myself in the mirror for a time more, I decided to dress for the day. I wore a gown of blue silk with a lose empire waistline, hoping the looser fabric would hide my condition from my husband and anyone else who might see me. I brushed out my straight black hair and clipped in a jewel of pale sapphires that matched my eyes. Looking at myself in the mirror, I felt something I had not felt in a long time. I felt beautiful and it was all because of my son.

I looked down at the engagement ring on my finger. It was extravagant of course, made of red gold with a round yellow diamond in the center that shone like the sun when it hit the light and the facets of the diamond refracted the sun. The red gold went up the sides of the yellow diamond, designed to look like flames.

Roan had given me this token the day I returned, the day before we wed. I wondered if it had any special meaning, any kind of semblance. Not that I would know. Roan never spoke of his past, when I asked him where he came from, who his birth parents are, he always tells me the same thing. He says that to him, he was born the day the Shadow bound with his soul. He told me that he was thankful for it, he saw it as a blessing and said that he is honored to bestow this blessing on others. "It frees you from pain, from caring, and that is a blessing all should have." My husband told me once.

I went into our library and searched the books, hoping that there was at least one on immortal pregnancies or childbirth. I was amazed and relieved when I found just what I was looking for, a book called _Immortal Birthing_. Apparently the book was written by Queen Hera and Prince Apollo of the Olympians. I have always been so curious about the gods, but I have not asked questions about them since I was a child. If any of my father's followers knew anything about the gods, they would surely lie to me.

I took the book down and opened it, sitting on the couch with my legs underneath me to read it. I did know enough about the gods to realize that Hera and Apollo are the perfect gods to write such a book. Hera is a goddess of childbirth and Apollo is a god of medicine.

I stayed glued to that book for hours. I had no idea how much there was to know, how many details. Half way though the book I was stunned by just how much I did not know about the immortal body. I found out, to my amazement, that the gestation period for an immortal pregnancy was only five months, as opposed to the nine it takes for mortal women. It made sense when I found out that we grow nearly twice as fast as mortals do, I remembered my childhood. In the span of the first year, an immortal child will age the mortal equivalent of five years. By the time the child is five, he will have the appearance and mental capacity of a ten year old. This accelerated growth slows by quite a bit, to an almost human level, when we are ten, though we look like a teenager by then. All of this also explained why I have always looked and felt a few years older than I am. I may be nineteen, but I could easily pass for twenty-five.

Also, it appears that the birthing process is far less painful for immortal women, which I was thankful to read. There was so much more to learn, even diagrams showing how things work in the immortal body. The book was quite compelling.

"What are you reading?" My father's cool voice sounded and nearly scared me out of my wits as I jumped a foot in the air. "Forgive me for startling you daughter."

"It is alright." I told him.

I was surprised he was even here. It was not as if we have ever been close. It always seemed to me as if he went out of his way to ignore me my entire life. This used to hurt me, but now I have just accepted the way things are, that in many ways, I do not have a father. I saw his eyes lingering at the title of the book in my hand, _Immortal Birthing_. When he saw the title, his face took on a look of surprise as he met my eyes.

"I was curious." I told him with a shrug, trying to be nonchalant as I put the book away.

"You can only learn so much from a book." He stated as he still stood in the doorway.

"I would have to disagree, this book is very thorough." I told him.

"You could have asked your mother." He said simply.

"I saw no reason to bother her." I told him. I was careful about what I said, knowing that insulting my mother, even if every word were the truth, was not a smart thing to do in front of him.

"May I take a seat?" He asked.

"Of course." I told him.

He walked over and sat a few feet away from me on the couch. I was still trying to puzzle out the reason for his unexpected visit. We shared an awkward silence before he finally spoke.

"How are you?" He asked.

_Pregnant_, I thought but did not say the word.

"I am well." I told him and to my surprise he smiled a bit to me, I have rarely if ever seen my father smile in my life.

"Are you and Roan expecting a child?" He asked and I tried to keep calm.

"Not that I know of." I said to him, looking down at my nails before meeting his eyes again.

We sat there in an awkward silence, the same wall up between us that has always been there. The seconds ticked by painfully, I had no idea what to say and clearly he did not either.

"Nellena," My father began but broke off. He met my eyes for a moment before looking away. After a few more moments he stood. "I will visit again when I am able."

"Very well, father." I said to him.

I watched my father walk towards the doorway, but before he passed through it he froze and turned around. As he looked into my eyes he walked over and sat back down next to me and said something that I could not quite believe, three words I never imagined I would hear from him.

"I am sorry." He told me as I looked at him in shock, never having heard no much emotion in his voice or seen such genuine truth in his eyes in my life. "I apologize that we are not close, that I have never made any kind of an effort to be in your life, to understand you."

I just stared at him, not knowing what to make of his words. For the first time in my life, when he looked at me, his eyes were not cold or indifferent. It was too much of a shock to the system to try and make sense of this.

"Will you say something?" He pleaded, but I could not get a word out. "Scream at me, tell me what a horrible father I am, tell me how you hate me for not being there for you, say anything, just please speak."

"I do not know what to say." I told him, my voice barely audible.

"Then I will do the talking." He said and as he looked me over my father did something I had never seen before, he smiled, a real smile. "You are so beautiful. How did I not see this before?" I shrugged, not knowing what else to do. After a lifetime of near silence between us, this openness was far more uncomfortable than the silence.

"I know you hate me, how could you not?" My father said and I was even more dumbfounded to see tears shining in his eyes. "I have been an awful father to you. I never got the chance to raise my eldest, your brother Zeus. Then, by some miracle I was blessed with a second chance, with you, and I made just about every mistake I could have." My father hesitantly took my hand into his and held it softly, looking at our joined hands before looking back up into my eyes.

"I love you Nellena, my darling daughter." He said to me, his pale blue eyes shining with a truth I could not let myself trust no matter how deeply I wanted to. "I regret everything I have done, but what I regret even more are the things I did not do. I am more sorry than you will ever know that I have not been there for you, but I want that to change."

"Why are you saying all of this?" I asked him, not understanding.

"I want to be a better father, a better immortal." He told me. "Tell me what I can do to begin to make up for everything I have done, and not done, to you?"

My mind ran through all the possibilities, all the things I could ask of him. I could ask him to grant me a divorce from Roan, I could ask him to promise to protect my son if something should ever happen to me, I could ask him for my freedom, to let me go back to Hunter, to where I was truly happy. But all these ideas soon faded from my mind. No matter how kind he was being now, there was no telling if it would last and I could not put my son at risk in anyway.

"Is there nothing you want?" He asked.

"There is one thing." I told him.

"Name it." He said.

"Permission to leave this palace when I wish." I told him and his eyes became saddened.

"I cannot grant you that." He told me. "It was enough of a risk when I allowed you to attend that school in Maine. You know how dangerous it is if the gods were to find out of your existence." I simply nodded. "I am sorry. Is there anything else?"

"I have always wondered," I began before I stopped myself.

"About?" He asked.

"It is not important." I lied.

"Please, ask." He said.

"About my brother." I told him. I did not know if he would tell the truth, but I craved knowledge about Zeus, the brother I never knew.

"My son." My father sighed and shook his head. "He is a good king, his subjects are loyal to him and hold him in the highest regard and respect. From what I hear, he is a good father as well, certainly better than myself. He is like you, the darkness within him does not control his actions, he has found a way to overcome it."

"Thank you." I said to him. I wanted to know so much more, but I knew I was lucky that he even told me that much.

* * *

><p>My father stayed and talked with me for a while more before leaving. I still did not know what to make of his actions, his apologies. I tried over and over again to try and see what he would gain by doing so, but I kept drawing a blank.<p>

That night, I found myself wondering the halls of my father's palace once again. I have been going on theses strolls every night since I realized I am pregnant. This place has been carved deep into a mountain, there are only a select few apartments and rooms in this place that have access to natural light, all other rooms are lit by torches and a couple, such as my husbands and I's, are lit by electricity.

The palace is of course shrouded in magic's that made it so that neither our kind nor the gods would be able to see or sense it without knowing exactly where it is. No one can teleport within this palace, the only way in and out is through a single hidden passage way that leads out into the snowy mountains.

The halls were lined with ice, I have been told that there is a spell within the frozen water that helps keep this place hidden, but that might just be a story. My father did not need a spell to hide a single mountain. The cold did not bother me. I did not even know what it was to be cold.

I am a second-generation dark goddess. My soul was never bound with a Shadow, I was born with that darkness within me. From what I hear, it is different when you are a second, when you are a first generation the darkness can overcome your soul, but when it is born into you, when it is a natural trait, it does not control you in the same ways.

The halls I walked were dimly lit, anyone with half a brain would be scared out of their senses to walk theses halls, but there was no fear within me. I am the daughter of the Nameless One and his queen, wife to their greatest commander and not to mention a powerful goddess in my own right. I had nothing to fear here, and if anyone was stupid enough to try to harm me or my child, they would die screaming.

My mind went to someone else, someone who might be my only hope. If Zeus was all I imagined him to be, he might be the only family I truly have. My mother I cannot stand, and my father I do not trust. He may be kind now, but who knows how long that will last, I could not put my sons fate in my father's hands. But my brother? The king of the gods, the leader of the Olympian faction? I had to have hope that he might help me. _If I could just get away, just for a few moments, that should be enough to get me to Olympus._

My only worry was Hunter, what they would do to him once they discovered I was gone. The answer was clear, I had to get to Hunter and take him with me if I could. But that would mean exposing what I am to him. I had no idea how he would react, he did not even like to read fantasy novels and never had any affinity for Greek Mythology.

While I was at Blueridge, I studied every book on Greek Mythology as if it were a bible, trying to learn about my brother and his family. I had an image of him in my mind, of all he might be, of a strong leader and a powerful, kind and loving god. It was a deep ache inside my chest to not know the first thing about him beyond what I read in books. I yearned to know him, he might be the only real family I have.

I was used to the dim lighting of this place, but that did not mean I was fond of it. I grew up in darkness, which is part of the reason I hate it so much. It was not that I had a horrible childhood, it simply lacked joy and light and love, basic things that every child needs.

My thoughts drifted to my son, this little light growing within me. I want what is best for him, I want him to have a happy childhood away from the evils of this palace. But I was no fool, escaping this palace, along with my husband and parents, was not going to be simple. I had to come up with a plan, something as close to foolproof as I could conger, then come up with a backup plan, and a backup plan for the backup plan. Nothing could be left to chance.

I felt Roan's presence as I approached one of the many pallor's, hearing him laughing with his friends. I wanted to turn and walk the other way since he was most likely drunk again, but his voice stopped me.

"My darling wife." He called out before I walked by a hall filled with Roan and his friends. I was relived to not hear the slur in his voice, to know that he was not intoxicated.

I knew that I had to be smart about this, if I was to succeed in escaping I needed to act as if nothing has changed, as if I have not changed.

"Yes my husband?" I asked him as I walked into one of the many parlors, Roan's eyes shone with true affection when he looked upon me.

Roan stood there tall and handsome next to his sidekicks Grekco, Hannon and Phillip, all of them bound immortals, meaning of course that they have Shadows within their souls. Grekco has brown hair and pale green eyes, I heard that he had been a god among the Shinto faction before he was captured and his soul was bound, his eyes used to be a very dark green but the Shadow sucked the color away from him, leaving his skin and eyes pale.

Hannon's hair was a blond that was so pale that the once golden halo of curls that had adorned his head were now nearly white. His eyes, once sky blue, were like my fathers, pale and cold. He was a son of Zeus and a loyal follower of his father until three hundred years ago when my father bound Hannon's soul as he has so many before.

Phillip is the youngest in terms of the period of time his soul has been bound. He was captured by my husband in the cold war. My husband so admired his bravery that he personally oversaw the binding process and after Phillip settled into his new life, he and Roan were fast friends and have been since. His hair was a pale brown and his eyes that were once hazel were now pale like all the rest.

Roan could never understand my wanting to know the backgrounds on anyone. As far as he was concerned their old life did not matter, they did not have a past before their souls were bound, but thankfully my husband indulges me with such details when I feel the need to ask.

Roan walked up to me and kissed me, even though I knew it was all for show, the kiss was still sweet and soft and in that moment I did not mind. Roan took my hand and slid my arm through his. His friends bowed to me as we walked up to them, we were expected to be their king and queen someday.

"Good evening princess." They greeted, still bowing.

"Arise." I told them and they did as they were bid.

"May I offer you some wine?" Hannon asked. "Grekco here snuck a cask from Olympus." They all laughed a bit. It always made them laugh when they thought they out smarted the gods.

"No thank you." I replied.

I did enjoy the Olympian's wine, every vintage had a trace of ambrosia within it which gave Olympian wine a unique taste that I adored. But I was still learning about immortal pregnancies and I would not risk my child's health just for a sip of that sweet nectar.

"What were you all laughing about?" I inquired.

"Your fathers pet." Roan told me with a twinkle in his eyes.

"My fathers what?" I asked.

"Well," Hannon began in a low tone, looking around conspiratorially, I knew it was only for effect. "The rumors are that months ago your father took a god captive, he tried to bind his soul at least a hundred times but it will not work."

"That is odd." I agreed, I had never heard of such a thing. I had to admit that it peaked my curiosity.

"Not so odd as this." Hannon continued, looking around once again. "The rumors say that not only has he kept him alive, he moved him to a guest suite."

"Who is this god?" I asked, truly curious.

"Some son of Zeus." Hannon shrugged.

My brother's name struck a cord within me, and a vicious hope filled me, but I kept my face placid. If I could get to this son of Zeus, perhaps he could tell me about my brother, even help me find a way to escape this palace. I made small talk with Roan and his friends for as long as I could. I had gotten good at pretending everything was okay.

"I am afraid I must leave you gentleman to your drinks." I said to them and my husband's three friends bowed to me and bid me goodnight.

"I will join you." Roan said to me and I nodded, hiding my disappointment.

I walked out of that room on my husbands arm as we made our way back to our apartment, I looked up at the carvings in the ice to avoid Roan's eyes.

"You have been distant." Roan stated.

"Have I?" I asked, sounding absentminded as I continued to look around, my thoughts on my nephew, my brother and my son.

"What is bothering you?" He asked.

"It is nothing for you to worry about." I assured him. He simply nodded and we were quite for the rest of the walk back to our rooms.

Roan held the door open for me and followed me into the apartment. I knew what he wanted, why he did not stay with his friends. He did not ask, he never asks, but I was simply thankful he was not dunk tonight.

I untied the top of my dress and let the gown fall to my feet. It was only moments later I felt Roan's hands upon me and his lips on my skin. I let myself go, forgetting my other worries and deciding just to enjoy this night and not waste it. For all I knew, he would be drunk for the next month and things would not be as enjoyable as they would be tonight…

I laid there in our bed on Roan's chest as he kissed my forehead. I moved away from him after a time and turned towards the windows to look out on the stars as I waited for Roan to fall asleep so I could sneak out and try to find where this son of Zeus is. To my surprise I felt Roan cuddle behind me and wrap his arm around my waist as he peppered my neck with soft kisses.

"Nell." He whispered and I turned my head to look back into his eyes.

"Yes Roan?" I asked him.

He raised his hand and caressed my face, tracing the line of my jaw and cheekbone ever so softly. I would miss this side of him the next time he is drunk, when he will no doubt strike my cheek instead of caressing it.

"When will you stop being so distant from me?" He asked softly. "We have been husband and wife for nearly eight months and yet still you seem detached, isolated from me."

"Perhaps that is simply how I am." I said with a shrug.

"You are not so cold as this." He said softly.

"What makes you think that?" I asked him, his smile grew and made me wish he could be this way with me more often.

"I know you." He told me. "I watched you grow up. There was a time when you did smile and I would do anything to see you smile again."

He looked into my eyes before leaning down for another soft kiss, I placed my hand on his cheek. When our lips parted he looked into my eyes again.

"Are you truly so unhappy in our union?" He asked.

"It is what it is." I told him. "I came back to you, didn't I?" He was not aware of the arrangement I made with my father. I agreed to return for this marriage, but only if he swore on the Styx to never reveal Hunter to Roan.

"But you never smile." He said.

"I take after my father." I told him simply.

"I want you to be happy in this marriage, to be happy with me." He told me. I began to get lost in the tenderness in his eyes, but a part of me doubted I ever would be truly happy with Roan.

I prepared for the worst when I married Roan, but I was not ready for the good moments, the times when he is like this with me. It made everything that much harder. It would be easier if I could just hate him, but how could I when he turns back into this kind of a man when he is sober? He traced my lips with his index finger as he looked at them. He leaned down and kissed my lips as he held me, but I could not help wishing it were another pair of arms wrapped around me. My soul ached, but not only for Hunter.

"I am going to take a bath." I told Roan as I got up.

I went into our bathroom and closed the doors behind me before filling the tub, throwing some white rose petals into the water. When the bath was filled, I got into the hot water and sunk in up to my chin, wetting my hair and sighing as more tears came. I slowly began to understand that I was crying because of Roan, because I like who he is when he is sober, and because I know he will never fully be that man. If I am with him I have to take the good times with the bad, and I was not certain that the bad times were worth the good. I could not live half a life and I would not allow that for my son either.

I looked up as I heard the door open and saw Roan walk into the bathroom and sit on the side of the tub. He always has been handsome, he could put Cary Grant to shame.

"Why are you here?" I asked him, not in the mood to deal with his advances. I was too upset and hurt at the moment.

"I thought you might want company." He told me softly, with a smile.

"Well I do not, so you can go back to bed." I stated.

I knew it would not be that easy, he climbed into the tub and came to hover over me.

"Not know." I told him, moving away from his body even though I was drawn to him. He moved closer to me and began caressing my hip. "I said stop!" I commanded him and he looked at me in shock.

I moved over to the other side of the large tub, not meeting his eyes, though I could feel his eyes on me. I met his gaze and sighed. I hated how even after all he has done to me, with one look he could make me feel guilty for raising my voice to him. Tonight I would not allow myself to apologize, I would not let those hypnotizing oaken eyes persuade me to go to him. I crossed my arms over my body and looked away from him.

"Please tell me what is wrong." He said softly.

"So because I stand up to you, you assume something is wrong with me?" I snapped the question, my upset enhanced.

"Will you just be honest with me?" Roan asked. "Why will you not let yourself love me?" I looked into his eyes, more hurt than anything else.

"You do not like honesty." I told him, upset in my tone. "You do not like hearing anything that upsets you. So you will ask for the truth now then strike me after you hear it."

"You know I am not myself when I drink." He stated and I could feel his upset coming on, but I did not care. "I have never harmed you when I am sober. You must understand that."

"Why must I understand that?" I demanded, he quickly rose to his knees in the tub and raised his hand to hit me and I glared into his eyes, feeling my energy flow through me in a dangerous way as I rose to my knees and glared into his eyes. "Try me." I dared him, staring him down. "And you want to know why I cannot love you."

I did not know what he would do, but he would not harm my son. To my surprise, in the next moment Roan leaned down and captured my lips with his own in a tender kiss.

"Why must you kiss me like that?" I asked him with tears in my eyes as I moved away from him.

"I do not understand." He said in confusion.

"Roan, either love me or hate me, I cannot stand this in between anymore." I told him. "My soul cannot bear how you go from the perfect husband to a monster after just a few sips of alcohol."

Roan took a deep breath as he sunk back into the water, his hand resting on his chin as he took deep breaths. I leaned back in the tub, tears in my eyes for some reason I cannot understand as I looked away.

"Forgive me." He said.

"What good will that do?" I asked him. "Will you now say 'forgive me' after every time you are drunk." He glanced away. "You want to know the truth?" I asked him, not meeting his eyes. "I do not want to be here with you, in this marriage. I hate it when you drink, I hate it when you take your anger out on me, and I hate even more that after everything you have done to me, I cannot make myself truly hate you."

I heard movement in the water and looked up to see Roan on his knees with his arms held out to me. After a moment I got to my knees and went up to him, he caressed my cheek, his head tilting to the side as he leaned down towards me. My eyes slid shut as our lips met in one of his soft kisses that I could not deny that I enjoyed. We stayed close together when our lips parted.

"Do you feel nothing at all when I kiss you?" He asked.

"I do not know what I feel." I told him.

He kissed my cheeks, one then the other. He kissed my chin, my forehead then lifted my hand to his lips, kissing every finger, every knuckle before kissing my palm. I could already feel myself giving into him, my body leaning a bit closer to his. He took his time kissing up my arm while holding my hand. When his lips reached my shoulder he brought my arm around his neck, his fingers trailing back down my arm as his kisses continued along my shoulder. By the time his kisses reached my neck his fingertips were trailing down my side, his other hand caressing my back as his lips made their way along my jawbone and to my lips. I held him close during our kiss, needing to feel it.

"And that?" He asked, his breath washing across my lips. "How does that make you feel?"

"Damn you." I said quietly before I brought his lips down to mine.

I kissed him with passion, no longer able to resist his body as he picked me up and sat down in the tub with me on top of him…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: There is chapter 9! I would love to hear your thoughts on it! If you have any questions about my writing, please feel free to message me or leave them in a review and I will either return the message or put my answers into the author's note of the next chapter<strong>!


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I can hardly believe I finished this chapter so quickly! It is because I had most of it already written, it only needed a bit of tweaking here and there. I hope you enjoy it and as always, I would love to hear your thoughts on this wonderful chapter:)**

**Love Jasmine**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Nell's point of view**

I awoke to feeling warm lips kissing my own. I sighed a moan, running my fingers threw his soft hair as I did so and a warmth filled me. When the kiss ended, my eyelids fluttered open to see Roan's oaken eyes. I was surprised that he was still here. Unless I get up early, Roan usually leaves for his duties before I wake. It was one of the reasons I have taken to sleeping in since I came back to this palace. I used to love rising before the sun, but since I married Roan, I prefer to get up later, when he is gone for the day.

"Good morning wife." Roan said softly, his adoring eyes looking into mine, making me think about last night.

Roan sat on the side of our bed as he still smiled to me. After last night's revelation that I do care for Roan, the look in his eyes touched me more than I cared to admit.

I looked around to see a tray set up above my lap, filled with steaming foods that looked too good to be true. I was hungrier than I usually am in the morning, it must be due to my pregnancy. I looked back at the food, remembering the time Hunter had tried to cook me breakfast in bed and completely botched it. I had laughed at the burnt food and kissed him, telling him I did not care and to get back into bed with me. I shook away the memory and looked up at Roan in surprise to find him still smiling to me.

"What is this?" I asked him. He had never done anything like this for me. Yes, he had given me the occasional gift, but never something so simple and sweet as this.

"This, my beautiful bride, is breakfast in bed." He answered my question. "I wanted to do something romantic for you." He took my hand in his before continuing. "You were right Nell, about everything. I have been awful to you and I deeply regret it. I may have a Shadow within my soul, but that is no excuse for how I have treated you. I hope to someday earn your forgiveness."

I was too shocked to say anything. His eyes told me that he was telling the truth, but a part of me still could not believe it. Roan never apologizes, never. _What has gotten into everyone? First my father asks for my forgiveness, and now Roan? If my mother is next I think I just might die of shock._

I decided to try the food, knowing Roan could not have cooked it himself. He is no better a cook than I am from what I know. But I suppose it is the thought that counts. The food was delicious and I scarfed it up. Roan ate his food next to me while sitting on the side of the bed, meeting my eyes and smiling every now and then.

"This is the first time we have ever eaten breakfast together." I realized.

Even the morning after our wedding night I woke up alone, but I was glad for that, because I could not stop the tears that flowed, knowing that I had given myself to another man, that I was now married to Roan, bound to him by oath. I have never been one to take oaths lightly, which is part of the reason for my growing reluctance to leave him.

"I am sorry for that." He said, speaking of our breakfast. "I do love you Nell, I will try to be a better husband to you." I starred at him in shock. He has never told me he loves me either.

"You what?" I asked him.

"Do not look so surprised." He said with his charming smile. "Do you truly think I would have married you if I did not love you?"

"But you have never said the words." I sputtered out.

"Would you have listened if I had?" He asked me, and I knew I would not have. "Why did you think I made you my bride."

"Because I am my fathers daughter." I stated as if it were obvious, it should have been. "By making me your wife, you will become king someday."

"There was that." He admitted. "But I do love you."

He leaned in and kissed my lips ever so softly, it made my soul flutter. He looked into my eyes when that sweet kiss had ended and for the first time in our marriage, I began to feel a connection to him.

"Does this mean you are going to stop drinking?" The question softly left my lips before I could stop myself. He sighed.

"I cannot promise that." He said softly.

I just looked at him, almost as if seeing him for the first time. I no longer saw the twisted, demented immortal who could be kind at times, I saw a suffering soul who barely got through the day. I scooted closer to him and placed my hands on his cheeks, looking into his oaken eyes. I shook my head softly.

"What happened to you that was so horrible to cause you to drink as much as you do?" I asked him in just a whisper, my soul suddenly aching for him. His eyes became pained and he looked away from my eyes.

"I would rather not speak of that." He said before putting a smile in place, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Besides, it does not matter anymore. The Shadow cured me of my pains." I always saw through his lies about his pain, always knew there was a reason he did not want to speak about his past, but it was not until this moment that I actually cared.

"It obviously has done a horrible job if you still need wine to take your mind off of your past." I stated, Roan's face became hard, all the warmth gone. "No, do not do that, do not get angry instead of feeling." I begged, his face still between my hands.

I was not scared of what I saw in his eyes, I had seen it all before, I have seen the best and the worst of him and I was no longer afraid. So I decided to try a new tactic, the same one he uses on me, to see if it had any effect. I leaned in and kissed his lips, holding his face softly to mine. I felt his body relax next to mine, felt his sigh wash across my face as his hand went to my cheek, caressing it softly. When our lips parted, I looked into his eyes and saw the truth, that he does love me.

"Honesty is a two way street." I told him. "If you truly want this to work between us, you need to face your past."

"That is easy for you to say." He stated, his voice between pain and loathing.

My own emotions were coming into play, my protective instinct taking over. I knew I had to get away from him soon before I attacked him in defense of my son. I got out of bed, still feeling that anger and protectiveness growing within me.

"Where are you going?" Roan demanded.

"To walk the halls of my prison." I stated sarcastically with venom in my voice. I could not control my emotions.

I turned around to stock away, only to come face to face with Roan's chest. I stood there, refusing to look into his eyes, knowing what I might do if I did and saw anger within his eyes. I worried I might kill him, but I could not find it in me to move.

"I am sorry." Roan said softly, I stayed silent. "I am so sorry my wife."

I looked up into his eyes, knowing this relationship was not healthy for me yet not able to resist looking at him. Roan caressed my hair away from my face tenderly and again I saw the man he could be, the one I wanted to make him into.

"I am sorry." He said again, his eyes far to hypnotic for my own good.

He slowly began leaning down and captured my lips with his own in a long, slow, smoldering kiss and I realized to my shock that I was dangerously close to falling for him. With that realization, I pulled away from him, shaking my head and heading towards the bathroom to shower. What I was feeling began to scare me. There was little if any hope of saving his soul, and yet I could not help finding something worth saving in him. Feeling this, wanting to help Roan, is confusing me, making me lose track of what I need to do, and that is get away from him and my parents and this evil palace. To get myself and my son to safety.

I let the hot water wash over my body, trying to clear my head as I caressed my womb, knowing that my son mattered most of all. I heard Roan come into the bathroom and sighed as he stepped into our large shower. I turned and went to walk out, only to find the way blocked by Roan's naked body as he stood in the doorway. I looked up into his eyes, it was not fair in the least the power those eyes have over me.

I closed the space between us, my hands going to caress his muscled chest as his breath washed across my forehead. One of his hands began running up and down my spine as his other tangled gently in my hair. I leaned up on my toes and kissed him, my soul burning and racing as the burning kiss went on and on, his tongue dancing with my own as my arm wrapped around him, twirling the hair at the nape of his neck, knowing how he likes that. My hand slid down his chest and around his side to his back and pull his body closer to mine.

Roan's arms slid down my sides as we kissed. His hands took hold of my thighs and lifted me up as my legs wrapped around his waist. I looked into his eyes, knowing I had no hope of resisting this. I did not want to resist him, I wanted him to make love to me.

"Roan." I whispered as my back met the wall, his hands caressing my body as his eyes burned with desire.

"Nell." He whispered and our lips met again…

We just held each other for the longest time afterwards, lost in that dizzying state. As I looked into his eyes, nothing made sense and it did not have to. What mattered was that I was here with him in this moment, holding him close, feeling his hands run through my hair.

"I like you better like this." I said softly.

"Like what?" He asked, caressing my neck with his face and placing a kiss here and there.

"Sober." I told him, he sighed and looked into my eyes as he lowered my feet to the ground. His body was still gently leaning against mine as my back leaned against the wall.

"Nell, I am who I am." He told me. "I will be the best husband I can be to you. I will bring you flowers and gifts, make love to you and do what I can to make you happy. But you cannot change who I am."

"I do not want to change you Roan." I told him, my hand going to caress his handsome face. "You were the one who said that you are not yourself when you drink. What I want is for you to be who you truly are underneath all of that madness, to be who you are right now with me, who you were before…" I stopped myself, but Roan knew what I was going to say.

"Before the Shadow bound with my soul." He stated and shook his head. "This is what we are Nell," He told me softly, taking my hand in his, his gaze running over my fingers. "We are darkness, we are what chases away the light. I would not be half of what I am without this Shadow within me. I would be the weak, puny immortal who could not protect the ones he loves. The Shadow within me is a blessing. I am stronger, faster, more powerful and better in every way possible. Think about what the world could be like once the gods are defeated, when the Earth and its realms are ours for the taking.

"We will win this war and then someday you will be the queen of everything and with me by your side as your king we will be unstoppable. We will leave such a legacy for our children and our children's children. This is our destiny Nell." His voice had become low and seductive. "To rule, to populate this world with our children and end the reign of the gods. All will bow down before us, all will warship us."

I looked into his eyes and wondered if he could see that I did not want any of that, that the very idea of a world ruled by my father and governed by the Shadows scares the living daylights out of me. And the very idea of bringing my son into such a wretched existence was unthinkable, and I would fight to my death to keep that from happening. Roan was still watching me, so I nodded.

"I know." Was all I could say as I tried to hold back tears. "You should attend your duties. You are already late as it is."

"I cannot let go of you." He said softly as he leaned in and rested his cheek against mine as we held each other. The awful truth was that I did not want to let go of him either.

I shook my head as my emotions became to much and moved him away from me. I took a towel and wrapped it around my body as I walked out of the shower. I looked into the mirror as I brushed out my wet hair, trying to keep my tears in. It would do no good for him to see me cry, for then he would ask what was wrong and I would have to lie. I hate lying. Roan wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my neck.

"I will miss you today." Roan said with that smile. I nodded and he kissed my cheek before disappearing into his closet. I took a deep breath and went into my own enormous closet.

In that moment, what I wanted more than anything was to hear Hunter's voice telling me that everything would be alright, but I could not risk it just then. _If only he were immortal, then I could just speak into his mind,_ I thought to myself.

Hunter's mortality had been one of my biggest concerns when we were together. Knowing that someday Hunter would grow old and die while I lived on. I never told him what I am, though many times I wanted to. I was scared of how he would react, finding out that I am a dark goddess and my father is the main reason for most of the evils in this world. Not to mention what was expected of me when I someday take the throne. But I would tell him the truth now if I could.

The idea of going back to Hunter, just to lose him some day made me wonder if it would be worth the pain I would go through in losing him. I knew I could just stay here in this marriage with Roan, he would never grow old, he would never die unless the gods killed him. It was tempting, but there was still this obstacle standing between us. Roan's goal in life is to witness the downfall of the gods, no matter the cost, and mine is to make sure he does not succeed in overthrowing my brother. I barely knew the first thing about Zeus, but he had to be better than the dark beings around me, didn't he?

As I wondered aimlessly through my unreasonably large closet, I began to realize that these feelings for Roan started right about the time I got pregnant. I read in _Immortal Birthing_ that an immortal mother is connected with her child. What if my son is trying to tell me something? What if he does not want me to leave his father?

From the moment I realized I was pregnant, I knew my life was not about me anymore, and Roan is a part of this, a part of our son. Could I love Roan? Truly love him? Would he give up everything to raise our son with me? Would he be a good father? I looked down at my womb and caressed the little bump.

"What do you want?" I asked him softly. I would do anything for my little light.

He was still so small, still growing, I was not sure if he knew yet. I took down the first dress my eyes focused on, a red velvet dress with long sleeves and gold beads around the neckline and at the hem of the skirt. Once again I chose a dress with a loser waist line in order to hide the precious little bump. I slipped on a pair of gold flats, I have always hated heels, and I am 5'9 so I have little need of them.

I went into the living room and was thankful that Roan was already gone. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, deciding to check the news. There were reports of odd bird patterns and rising crime patterns. But what baffled the reporters was the unusually high number of arrest happening. It seemed that most of the criminals were turning themselves in and confessing to every crime they had ever committed, from stealing a lollypop as a child to murder and extortion and so on. I smiled a bit, realizing that it was the gods, my brother and his family, doing all of this.

A longing came over me. I wanted to be with Zeus, helping him fight against the wrongs in this world. I wondered how he would react if I just showed up and announced myself as the sister he never knew existed. Would he throw me out because of the darkness I inherited from our father and my mother? Would he welcome me with open arms? My soul ached, wanting so badly to meet my brother, no matter the outcome. Even if I were to call to Zeus and ask for his help, he would not be able to find me. The only option I had was to get to Olympus and speak with him directly if he would see me.

That made me think of this son of Zeus that my father had put up in a guest suite, if the rumors were to be believed. I decided to wait just a bit longer before setting out in search of him. I went into the library in Roan and I's apartment and took down _Immortal Birthing_ again. The chapter I was on was about preparation for your child's birth, but this went far deeper than just getting a crib and putting protectors on outlets. This small portion of the book was written by the goddess Ennina, Zeus's eldest daughter and mother to many children.

_You have to let go of all your anger, all your hatred and every wrong that has been done to you or that you have done to others. For your child's sake you must let go of these things, for if you do not, your child will turn out just as he or she has witnessed you to be. Your child will always love you, but if you cannot move on with your life, this perfect little baby you carry will grow to be resentful of you, that you could not let go of your past and be a true mother or father to them._

_It is hard, believe me I know how difficult it is to let go of everything that has happened to you, but it is not impossible and it is certainly necessary. I know you love your child, you will love all your children, born and unborn. Only a mother or a father can truly understand the power of that love, and so for the precious, brand new soul growing within you, I beg of you to do what is necessary. Forgive those that have hurt you, but most importantly, forgive yourself for any wrongs you have done. Move forward with your life and bring your beautiful child into a world filled with your love. Life is never easy, but for your children to grow up knowing that they are loved and enjoyed will make it so that they know they are never alone, that they always have someone to turn to, and that is priceless._

I sat there as I reflected on Ennina's words. Could I do that? Could I find it within me to forgive my father and my mother for not being there for me? Could I forgive Roan for all he has done to me when he is drunk? Could I forgive myself for hurting Hunter when I left him?

A realization came over me that I did not have much longer to do these things, to work through my emotions and let go of my past. I was already at least one month pregnant, which meant that in less than four months, I will be giving birth to my son. It did scare me, but not because of the pain of bringing my child into the world. I feared I would be an inferior mother. _What do I have to offer this child?_ I wondered, knowing the answer was little and less.

A part of me finally understood why some women opt for abortion. It is not about them, it is about the child they carry. They know they have nothing to offer that child, nothing that could be useful, and they cannot stand the thought of their child ending up like them or in some foster home until they are eighteen. Yes, I did understand that and I could not blame those women, but given the option, I would not choose to end my child's life before it began. This baby was too precious, too perfect. In many ways, he is my only hope for my future and I would not fail him.

Once again I realized that my brother is my only real hope. With that thought and a deep breath, I put the book back in the shelve it belonged in and went into my closet. I put on a long black cloak, pulling the large hood over my head to hide my face. I put on a necklace with a black jade dragon pendant, it was not so odd for immortals to wear something like this and hide their essence around this palace and so I hoped I could go unnoticed.

I walked to the guest suits, making my ways through the carved ice halls. There were fifty guest suits in the palace, but only one I was looking for. My black cloak flowed behind me, revealing the red dress I wore underneath, as I walked by the suites, glancing through their open doors.

It took an hour of searching before I came to the right door, it was not far from my fathers own chambers. It was guarded by two Shadows, the beings of darkness were fearsome sights for most, but I grew up among them, they have never scared me. Their arms crossed their chest in a manor which you would see on a Egyptian coffin, only the pharaoh's did not have three sharp claws made out of whips of darkness protruding from their arms instead of hands.

They looked at me with their impossibly dark eyes as I stood before them.

"Let me pass." I commanded them in a low voice, they knew my voice.

They bowed to me and opened the doors to the suite. There were a few perks to being my father's daughter and heir, the Shadows are bound to my will as they are to my mother and father's. They could not disobey me.

I walked into the fine living room to see a god starring out a window at the mountain, his back was to me. He was finely built, as all gods and immortals are, with cinnamon skin that held a golden glow and my fathers black curls.

He turned around and looked at me in surprise, as if he had been expecting someone else. He was handsome, sky blue eyes and a face that was similar though not exact to my fathers.

"My lady." He greeted courteously.

"State your name." I commanded and he did so.

"I am Ariston, son of Zeus." He said, his head held high.

There was a goodness that rolled off of him, a kindness. I wondered if all gods had that. It made me trust him, and I knew in my situation trust could be a dangerous thing if I put it in the wrong person. But I had no other options, I had to know about my brother.

"That would make you my nephew then." I said as I removed my hood.

"Nell?" He asked in shock, I starred at him in shock.

"How do you know my name?" I asked him, a smile spread across his face.

"Mera Vandenberg is my fiancé." He told me to my amazement and a smile spread across my face. "She has had myself and the other gods looking for you for months." I was amazed.

"She has?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Tell me, how is she?" I asked.

"She is well." He told me. "From what I know."

"Please, sit." I said to him and we sat at the table across from each other. "What happened with Mera and Aaron?"

"Mera and I fell in love," he told me. "It made her realize that Aaron was not the one for her."

"Where is she now?" I asked him.

"With the gods." He told me.

"Thank the Moirae." I said to him. "I was so worried about her, knowing the kind of danger she could be in from my father."

"She is safe." Ariston promised me, he looked into my eyes for a time. "You are my fathers sister?" He asked.

"Yes." I told him, knowing he would realize the implications of that. "My parents have tried to keep me hidden my entire life. You have no idea how difficult it was to convince them to let me attend Blueridge Prep. There is a reason I came to your room today." I was thankful he was not shocked or repulsed by who I am, he just seemed to take it all in stride.

"And that is?" He asked.

"I need you to tell me about my brother, your father." I pleaded. "I have asked my father, but I do not trust what he has told me. Then last night I heard my husbands friends talking about you, they say you are my fathers pet, and when I heard that you are a son of Zeus, I knew I had to meet you." I knew I was rambling, but I did not know how much time I had left.

"What would you like to know?" He asked and I suddenly did not know where to begin.

"What is he like?" I asked.

"Extraordinary." He told me with a crooked smile and with that one word my soul lit up and tears welled in my eyes. "He is kind and loving and almost always has humor in his eyes." I smiled and nodded as I wiped my tears away. "You do not want the life you have, do you?" He asked.

"No," I shook my head with tears in my eyes and brought my voice down to a whisper even though this room was already soundproofed. "I want to escape and not only for my own sake." I took a shaky breath and as I looked into his eyes, I knew I could trust him. "I am pregnant, and this child I carry, my son, is not like his father or even myself. He is good and pure, he belongs with the gods, not these Shadows. I need to get him to safety, whatever it takes." I paused before continuing.

"Do you think Zeus would help me?" I asked him. "I know have darkness within my soul, I do not care if my brother locks me away, so long as my son will be brought up by someone worthy." I was desperate, needing my son to be safe more than anything in this world or any other. I would give my life for him to be safe. Ariston smiled with that same genuine kindness in his eyes.

"When Mera told me of you, she had asked what black jade could do." Ariston told me. "I was confused but told her that it is used to hide a being with a Shadow within them. I asked her why she had asked and she told me of you. How you left school and the boy you loved because your father was forcing you into a marriage."

"It is true." I told him.

"There is more." He told me. "I warned her of what you might be, of the darkness you harbored inside of you but Mera defended you on every turn. Saying that there was no darkness within you, only sadness, that you were only cold because you had been hurt. She told me of how wonderful you are and how much your friendship meant to her, saying that you are truly a beautiful soul. I promised her that I would help you in anyway that I could."

I was crying now, so touched. It _was_ something Mera would say, she is one of those rare souls who brings out the best in others simply by being around them. So bright and shining with joy and light. I looked into Ariston's eyes and knew that Mera deserved him, that he was a great god.

"But why would you help the daughter of the Nameless One?" I asked him.

"Because you need help, and I trust Mera explicitly." He told me. "I know my father will help you." He told me with a smile. "You are his sister, his family. Family is sacred to him." I took a deep shaky breath and laid my hand on my womb, wondering if I could trust Ariston's words, but when I looked into his sky blue eyes I knew beyond the Shadow of a doubt that he was telling the truth. He has a genuine nature, something that can be far too rare for my liking.

"I have no idea why I feel like I can trust you." I told him.

"I am a god." He told me, his voice soft and kind. "That is a title where I come from, a privilege, not a right. That title is not earned easily or given lightly among my kind. It a gods sacred and sworn duty to help those in need to the best of our ability." Tears came to my eyes and I wiped them away in annoyance.

"I hate how easily I cry." I said in annoyance. "My every emotion is out of whack."

"It is your pregnancy." He told me softly with a smile. "Does your husband know of your condition?" I shook my head.

"I do not think he would be a good father to my son." I told him, not meeting his eyes.

"Do you love him?" He asked.

"I do not know." I told him, my voice soft. "I used to hate him, it was because of him that I had to leave the love of my life after all. But since I got pregnant, something is different within me. I cannot hate him anymore, it is becoming difficult to even dislike him. But I am not entirely certain that I can love him, at least not like I love…"

"Not like you love Hunter?" He asked and I looked to him with fear in my eyes.

"Please, you cannot tell anyone about him or my baby." I begged in a low voice. "If my husband finds out…"

"It is alright," He quickly assured me with a smile. "I swear to you that no word of this will leave my lips, no matter what they do to me."

"Thank you for that." I said to him.

It was just then that the door opened and I, by instinct, hid myself from sight. My breath caught in my throat as my father walked into the room. I looked at Ariston, but he was not looking at me as he stood from his seat, perfectly calm, as if he did not know I was sitting there, invisible.

"Hello Ariston." My father greeted with more kindness in his voice than I had ever heard before yesterday.

"Hello." Ariston greeted just as warmly.

I knew I could not teleport, the black jade dragon hid my essence, but it would not hide any magic I performed. I held my breath and sat perfectly still, thankful that as an immortal I did not need air. I would have to stay here until my father left and hope he did not discover me.

"I am sure you are wondering about Mera." My father said to my shock.

"I am curious." Ariston said.

"There has been no reply to my letter as of yet." My father said, taking a deep breath. "I worry." I was shocked to see my father showing such emotion, just like he did yesterday, it was foreign to my image of him.

"Give her time." Ariston said.

"Time." My father shook his head, running a hand through his black curls. "I do not want to rush her, I just want her back in my arms. I want her to look into my eyes like she used to and see the part of my soul that has not been corrupted. She is my only hope." I could not have been more astounded or confused if I tried.

"She is not your only hope." Ariston told him. "The love for our children can be as powerful as our love for our soul mates."

"Zeus wants me dead, and Nellena," My father sighed heavily and shook his head. "She will never forgive me. She has every right to hate me, I have done nothing for her." He sunk on the red couch and Ariston sat on another couch, but I could still see both their faces clearly from where I sat unmoving.

"You can change that." Ariston said. "It is never too late to strive to be a good father." My father smiled.

"I am not planning on giving up." My father said. "We are immortals after all, we have forever. But I am afraid that Nellena inherited my skill for holding grudges."

"You forgave me." Ariston said with a crooked grin, my father laughed.

"Who said I forgave you for sleeping with Mera while she was still untouched?" My father asked. "For taking her first night with a man, what should have been given to me." To my surprise, there was no anger in my fathers voice, only a smile on his face.

"I did not take anything I was not given." Ariston said.

"I know." My father said with a sigh.

I watched this exchange in complete confusion. _Why would Ariston be helping my father get to Mera? Is my father truly in love with her?_ The thought of Mera being with my father, after all he has done, made me run cold.

While my father was looking away, Ariston snuck a look in my direction though he could not see me. I did not know what to think, what to feel, I did not know it was possible to be this confused. One thing was clear however, this conversation was not meant for my ears. Ariston glanced away, worry clear on his face. My father looked at him.

"You need not worry," He told Ariston. "As I have said before, I love Mera." I gasped, not being able to control the urge any longer, and my father's eyes snapped to me.

"Reveal yourself." He ordered and I had no other choice but to do as I was bade.

I made myself visible and stood from my chair, my father looked at me in shock.

"Nellena," He said. "What are you doing here?"

"I… I was just," I tried to think of a lie, but none would come. I was afraid, afraid of what he would do finding me in this place.

"She was curious about me," Ariston said at once. "She heard it said that I was your pet so she came to see for herself." I looked at Ariston with gratitude in my eyes but when I met my father's eyes, they were stone cold and filled with anger.

"No matter her purpose, what was said she cannot un-hear." He told me, his rage still showing.

He took a step towards me when Ariston, to my shock and wonder, stepped in front of my father. No one stands up to my father, any fool who does is dead soon after, and yet here this god was, protecting someone he did not know even at the risk of his own life.

"She is your daughter." Ariston said to my father. "Remember who you are Jason." I had never in my life heard that name be put to my father.

I heard my father take a deep breath and Ariston stepped out of the way. My father's eyes were not so out of control anymore, but I still dared not move or even breathe. Shock came over my fathers face as he looked down at my arms and I realized that I had unknowingly wrapped them around my womb to protect my son.

"So you are with child." He stated and more fear filled me. "Does your husband know?" I stayed silent, I could not find my voice. "Nellena, answer my question." His voice was calm but I could not find my voice.

"Can you not see she is scared?" Ariston asked, but my father's eyes never left mine.

"Nell." Ariston's voice was softer and I looked into his eyes. "It is alright. Your father is not the man you think him to be. You can trust him." I was beginning to trust Ariston less and less, any friend of my fathers is no friend of mine. And yet, I had no choice but to answer.

"No, Roan does not know because I have not decided as of yet if I want him to raise this child with me." I told him.

"Why not?" My father asked, the innocence in his voice angered me. _How can he act as if he does not know? He knows everything._

"How can you ask that!" I yelled at him.

"What do you mean?" My father asked, confusion on his face.

"You know exactly what I am speaking of!" I yelled at him. "You just do not care how he treated me!" Shock came over my fathers face and I knew if he were mortal his face would be as pale as a ghost.

"He has hurt you?" My father asked and when I did not answer he just looked at me. "More than once?"

"Every time he drinks." I told him. My father sunk onto the couch, his face still in shock.

"What have I done?" He wondered and I could hardly make myself believe the guilt I heard in his voice and saw written on his face.

"You cannot tell anyone about my child." I begged him, but he remained silent, starring off into space. "Please father!" I begged him, I looked to Ariston with tears in my eyes, begging for his help.

"Jason." Ariston said and my father looked up to him. "We want to protect Mera and Nell wants to protect her son. How about we come to a truce. Jason, will you promise to tell no one of Nell's pregnancy if she swears to never reveal your true feelings for Mera?"

"Yes." My father agreed and tears came to my eyes as relief filled me.

"Nell? Will you swear to never reveal your fathers love for Mera since he has promised to keep your child a secret?" Ariston asked me.

"I swear." I spoke up right away.

My father looked up into my eyes, his eyes riddled with guilt and pain. In the next moment, he rose to his feet and left the room, leaving Ariston and I to stare after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's point of view<strong>

I stocked towards the great hall where I knew Roan would be, the waves of rage radiating off of me made every creature I came near cower away in fear. I felt Zenophian coming into being, taking over little by little. I had not given him some good, strong, angry, vengeful emotions like this in a while and I knew he was going to enjoy this, but I could not have cared less. _Let Zenophian's evil fill me, and let every ounce of the pain and terror he is capable of, be inflicted upon Roan._ I entered the great hall, filled with bound immortals. Roan saw me and smiled, assuming I was still his friend, that I was not here to destroy him.

"My king!" He greeted.

With a single thought I sent him flying against the wall at the back of the enormous room with all the power I had in me, knocking other immortals out of the way as he flew towards the wall with tremendous speed and force. I used so much power that the ice that covered the wall and the stone behind it shattered and crumbled around him. It takes a lot to cause an immortal pain and I intended to do use everything I had within me.

"Everyone out!" I boomed in a deep and dark tone, my soul filling with more darkness and evil than I had felt in years.

Within moments the hall was nearly empty, except for the vile creature before me and myself. He was still pinned against the wall, gritting his teeth against the pain as I pushed against his body with my mind, trying to crush him. My chest rose and fell, my breathing rapid with my fury.

"My king," He got out through gritted teeth as I walked up to him, glaring into his eyes. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"You have the gall to ask that?" I asked him, my tone filled with hatred and rage. "After what you did to my daughter!" His eyes filled with fear and realization.

"My husband what you are doing!" Reina asked as she ran into the hall and over to her former lover.

She tried to pry my mind off of Roan but I was not having that. I glared at her. Her lavender dress matched her eyes, her skin pale and perfect as always, her black wavy hair falling free around her. Yes she was beautiful, it was easy to see where our daughter got it from. It was that same beauty that captured my attentions so long ago when I had given up all hope of ever holding Lyra in my arms again, but now it did nothing for me.

"I am not your husband and you will not address me as such!" I commanded her, seeing as how our so-called marriage was over when our daughter Nellena was three years old.

She stopped trying to free Roan and just looked at me with rage in her lavender eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked, trying and failing to keep her tone calm.

"He repeatedly harmed our daughter." I stated.

I expected her to be shocked, horrified, for her to become as angry as I am. I did not expect her to avoid my eyes like the plague as she searched for something to say. I was stunned, not wanting to believe what I was already coming to understand.

"Nellena is young," Reina finally spoke, her voice soft, obviously meant to soothe me. "She is blowing this out of proportion."

"You knew?" I asked in shock. "You knew that our daughter was being harmed and you did nothing!" I was screaming, I could not help it. I would not have thought something like this of her.

"If I truly thought she was being harmed I would have intervened." Reina stated, trying to calm me. "Nellena is just a girl, she would say he was abusing her if he merely raised his voice." I searched her lavender eyes and was disgusted at what I saw.

"You are lying." I stated, anger overtaking me more than ever. "You are protecting him over our daughter!" She did not have to say it, I saw it in her eyes, she is still in love with him. "You are despicable." I told her. "Guards!"

Shadows surrounded us, awaiting my orders. Reina looked at me disbelieving, clearly wondering what I meant to do. Then she suddenly knew, but no fear was in her eyes, just acceptance.

"Imprison these two immortals until I say otherwise." I commanded my Shadows, they bowed their heads to me before surrounding Roan and Reina, creating a portal with their darkness and bringing them to their cells.

"What just happened?" Came my daughters voice from behind me. My anger left me just like that, Zenophian no longer had power over me. I turned around and looked at her.

"Justice." I told her, she shook her head, repulsion clear in her eyes as she walked away, leaving me confused.

I followed her back to her apartment, knowing this was not the place to have this conversation. I shut the door behind us.

"I would think a thank you is in order." I stated, she whirled around, glaring into my eyes. Her pale blue eyes filled with anger.

"How can you speak of justice after all you have done?" She asked me.

"I cannot change the past." I told her.

"What about the present?" She asked. "What about everything that is happening in the world?" She shook her head. "You claim to want to be a better man, and yet what am I to think when you have the power to stop every evil that plagues the Earth, but instead choose to let it continue."

"It is not so simple as that." I told her.

"How so?" She asked.

"If I were to suddenly change everything I am doing, remove the Shadows from those mortals and give an order to my followers, commanding them to stop their evil doings, what do you think would happen?" I asked her, she was silent. "I would be overthrown like that," I said, snapping my fingers on the last word to make my point. "Believe it or not, I am the only thing standing between this world and utter chaos."

"How so?" She asked.

"I am powerful, more powerful than any of the gods that follow me." I said. "But if they were to rally together against me, no doubt many if not most of them would die, but there would be no stopping them. If I die the being within me will not die as well, he will find a new host, one with a will even weaker than my own, and he will free his race." I took a deep breath before continuing on. "I admit my mistakes, but loving Mera gives me a new perspective on everything. I know what needs to be done, I know these Shadows need to be stopped, but that is not a simple task." There was no anger within her gaze anymore, she simply searched my eyes and seemed to find that I was telling the truth.

"But surely the gods would," My daughter began, but I was already shaking my head.

"The gods want me dead." I told her. "They have no reason to trust me and even if they did, us working together would be a very bad idea. Ariston has told me what I already know. Especially among the Olympian's, the Twelve are their leaders, but not so much their rulers. After what I did with my absolute power over them, they swore to never follow anyone so blindly ever again. Which means, if it were to be found out that the Twelve were working with me, there is a chance their rule could be overturned. And if that happened, the world would descend into madness, there would be great fighting among the gods for the throne. And the Shadows and all the immortals bound to me through the demon I carry would find a way to rise up against me when they realized I wanted to be their undoing.

"The gods need to be united and that is what Mera has done." I told my daughter with a smile. "She united them against a common foe, me. They need me to fight against, they need me to be the villain. And while they are fighting me, I will be working discretely, picking apart this… organization, for lack of a better word, piece by piece." I looked into her eyes. "You still do not trust me." I stated.

"You have been nearly absent from my life for nineteen years." She stated, looking into my eyes. "Did you honestly think I would trust you so quickly?"

"I deserve that." I told her. "I am sorry I was not there for you," I began to apologize again but she cut me off.

"It does not matter anymore." She stated. "It used to hurt me that you did not care, but I am over it. All that matters is my son and what is best for him."

"Were you never happy here?" I asked her in a low voice.

"No, not even when I was a girl." She told me.

She would never understand how deeply those words hurt me, knowing what her life was because of me. I had stayed away from her because I thought she was better off without me. I never even stopped to think that she might misunderstand my motives.

"Were you happy with that mortal boy?" I asked.

"Yes, very much so. I never wanted to leave him." She said, it was clear to see in her pale blue eyes how much she still loves him. "Roan was not always horrible to me, there were times he was kind and loving and tender. But until recently, I have always had to watch what I say around him, knowing that one wrong word would bring out the darkness in him. It has always been like he is two completely different men."

"I never thought he would hurt you." I told her in all sincerity. "I thought Roan would make a good husband for you, your mother always sung his praises, telling me how kind he was when they were together. Roan seemed the better option, I did not find Hunter worthy of you."

"Hunter would never have laid a hand on me in such a way." Nell stated, trying to stay calm as tears filled her eyes. "Perhaps he was not as tall or good looking at Roan is, but his heart more than made up for that." Her voice became soft as tears glimmered in her eyes. "I felt safe and loved when I was with Hunter. He made me smile, he made me laugh. Before him I had no hope for my future, I knew it would be just more of the same and that happiness was a pipe dream for me. But from the first day I met him, something changed within me. He gave me hope that I might be able to lead a good life with him, a happy life."

"Why did you not say all of this to me back then?" I asked her.

"I told you that I was in love with him, that he was what I wanted." She said. "I did not say all the rest because I knew you would not listen."

"You are probably right." I told her, feeling ashamed again.

"Do you realize that our conversation yesterday alone, was longer than all the times we have ever spoken put together?" She asked me and I nodded.

"As I said before," I told her. "I am a horrible father. I kept my distance from you because I thought you were better off without me."

She sighed to my surprise wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. I was taken by surprise, but a few moments later I wrapped my arms around her and held my daughter close.

"I forgive you." She whispered to my shock.

I had to pull back to look into her eyes, and to my amazement, she was telling the truth.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because you are my father." She told me. "And I need to be someone better for my son. I want to let go of the past and I know that you do as well. You truly love Mera?"

"For the past thousand years I have loved her." I told her. "She has always brought out the best in me, I would do anything for her." I took a deep breath before saying anything more. "You should be safe here, if you have need of me, please call me." She nodded.

I turned and left her apartment, making my way through my palace and towards my chambers. My mind was on my daughter, realizing that by marrying her to Roan I added yet another sin to my list of grievances. There were no words for the guilt that twisted within me and tore at my soul. My daughter may have found a way to forgive me, and I was beyond thankful for that, but I did not think I would ever be able to forgive myself for everything I had done. Once back in my bedroom, I changed into sleeping pants as guilt and worry still surged though me. By this time my thoughts had shifted to Mera.

I laid down in my bed of black silk staring at the ceiling, wondering when and if Mera would send for me. All I had at the moment was hope, hope and longing. Sleep was hard to come by these days, no matter how tired I am. What was the point in sleep? I would go to sleep without Mera in my arms and wake up without her next to me. There was no point, except for the fact that this exhaustion was overwhelming. After an hour of laying there I let my eyelids droop shut.

_The sun was just setting when I came upon the house, a cottage with red shutters and flower boxes beneath the windows and a bright blue metal door. How quaint, I thought to myself._

_Trying to teleport in would do no good, the place was shielded from the likes of me. Hidden from sight, I walked up the cobble stone walkway and to the door. The lock was easy enough to undo with my mind and with that, I went in to await her return._

_The first room I came into was a living room filled with modern 1970's furniture. I did not know how this woman could stand such bright colors. I sat in an armchair and waited._

_I heard the key in the lock as Andrea hummed a happy tune to herself. She came in and shut the door behind her and headed for the kitchen, oblivious that her end sat in wait just feet from her. After putting her things away, she walked into the living room and stopped in shock when she saw me._

_"Hello Andrea." I stated._

"_Who are you?" She demanded, summoning her bow and arrow. She drew it back, aiming an arrow right at where my heart would be if I were human. I laughed, knowing that not even a Decimator would be able to kill me._

"_Do you truly not know my identity?" I asked her with a dark smile and saw recognition in her eyes, but no fear. "I suppose that is not uncommon, since my name was destroyed long ago for my… 'crimes.'"_

_"You dare step foot in my home?" She asked darkly and I smiled._

_"Yes, I dare." I told her. "Aren't you going to call for the gods?"_

_"Why should I?" She asked._

_"You have been making quite a mess for me to clean up." I told her. "Killing so many of my Shadows?" I clucked my tongue as I shook my head. "That was not smart."_

_"It was time someone took a stand to you." She said. Zenophian swarmed within me as I spoke to Pandora's Descendant, he was already anxious for the kill and the high it would bring us both._

_"You can kill me, but I will not be the last." She promised. "We will win this war against you, your death has been prophesized."_

"_With time Pandora's line will be extinct." I told her._

"_If you lay a hand on my daughter I swear by the Styx that I will come back from my grave and haunt you for the rest of your miserable, limited days." She warned me with a dangerous fire in her eyes that did not shake me._

"_I have no reason to harm your daughter." I told her mater of factually. Anyone who got in my way was dead, but children were another matter, I never harm children and I take great joy in punishing those who do._

"_Thank you." She whispered to my shock._

"_You will not be thanking me soon." I told her with a dark smile._

"_You will not hear me scream." She said defiantly._

"_Oh yes I will." I promised her._

_She let her arrow fly, aiming it straight for my eye, and a moment later she strung another and let it fly. I caught both of the arrows and broke the adamantine shafts with my hands. She sent her bow away and produced a knife from where it had been strapped to her thigh under her skirt. It was a Decimator, but how was she to know that it was no use against me?_

_I smiled, knowing I could use a good fight. I waved her ahead as I prepared, not bothering to summon a weapon into my grasp. With a battle cry that impressed me, she charged, but not blindly. She struck at me, missed, and nimbly danced out of the way when I made a grab for her._

"_You are fast." I said with an approving smile._

"_You ain't seen anything yet." She snarled and came at me again, so quickly her knife struck my cheek, my ichor glowed pale gold from the wound, but it soon healed._

_She struck at me again and I blocked her hand away, but she moved before I could get a good hold on her arm. She jumped backwards over the coffee table, putting space between us._

"_It is a shame you are a Descendant of Pandora." I told her with a cocky smile. "You would do excellent with a Shadow within you."_

"_I would rather die." She stated._

"_Your wish, my command." I told her and with my mind shoved the table out of the way._

_I really went after her then. I made a grab for her throat, she knocked my hand out of the way and once again struck out with that knife, just barely missing me as I moved out of the way, before it could collide with my body. She was stronger, faster and much more skilled than her ancestors, I had to give her that._

_For the next half hour we fought, I could tell she was tiring out, but she would not give in and neither would I. Did she truly think that she could fight me off? That I would just leave her to her life if she won? I had to wonder._

_I was getting board with this fight and decided to end it. With my abilities I sent her body flying against the wall and held her hands and body there. She still clung to her knife, knowing it was of no use to her but too stubborn to admit defeat. I summoned a knife of my own and by the look in her eyes, she clearly knew what I had intended to do with it._

_Then came the messy part, the cutting and the blood that followed each slice into her skin. To my amazement Andrea Lorespa did not scream. She was close to dead by the time I was done, her warm red blood flowing from the different places my knife had kissed._

"_The gods will see you dead." She promised me with what strength she had left._

"_That ungrateful lot will get their comeuppance soon enough." I told her. "I gave the gods a golden age with my rule. Never were they so happy or carefree as they were when I was king. And what do they give me in return? Duplicity, treason. My wife takes my first born away, those whom called themselves my friends turned against me and by some stroke of luck won the war they raged against me and later threw me into Tartarus to rot and suffer. And all for what? For you puny mortals they love so much." She just glared at me. "Tell me," I said. "Was your life worth it? Was fighting against me worth losing everything?"_

"_Everything is not lost." She told me and smiled, then laughed though she had little strength left. "And yes, the good I have done was worth my life."_

_I laid my fingers ever so gently upon her cheek. I dipped my hands in the lukewarm blood and began writing on the wall next to her. "See these words and head my warning. All who fight against me will fail, all who stand against me will parish."_

_Many times I had to dip my fingers in her blood again as I ran out of ink. What Andrea did not understand, what no one understood, was why I would not stop. I had to get the throne back, I had to overthrow the gods, it was the only way that I could have the power to return Lyra to my arms and make her immortal. It was my love for her that drove me on, knowing that there was no other way to have her back than to win this war. I appraised my work then conjured a towel to clean my hands as I looked upon the dying Andrea._

"_Your death will serve as a warning to all who oppose me." I told her with a smile. "Just as your ancestors have before you." She shook her head with eyes far too knowing for my liking._

"_My death will only make them fight more ferociously against you." She promised me in a weak voice. "My death and what you have done to me will only remind the gods and future generations what we are fighting against and the reasons they must not give up. I die a martyr to my cause, I die proud of the life I have lived and the things I have done."_

"_As you say my dear." I said to her, giving a bow and walking out the front door, whistling a tune._

I woke up in the dark in my room gasping for air and nearly screamed out as guilt and fear filled me. Guilt for what I have done and fear that the woman I love would not be able to forgive me for it. I wished with all my being that it had only been a nightmare, but it was something worse, it was a memory, a memory of how I tortured and killed Mera's grandmother.

I felt sick and what I wanted more than anything was to rid myself of this monster I willingly allowed to share my body. _I am a monster, I belong in Tartarus._ Once again I hated myself, I hated what I did and not only to Mera's family.

Mera reminds me so much of Andrea. Her passion, her conviction. She was willing to die for what she believed in and I admired her greatly for that. A part of me did wish Mera was not so stubborn, that she would simply give up her quest and run away with me, letting the gods have it out with my followers. But if she did so, she would not be who she is, and I love every part of that woman, especially her unrelenting spirit. But will she still love me after discovering my crimes and sins?

"Gods what have I done?" I whispered into the darkness, my voice filled with regret.

"My husband." A voice, not the voice I longed for, said.

I turned my head to see Reina laying next to me, naked, with worry in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her with anger in my tone, getting up from bed.

My head was swimming with so many emotions I could not seem to think straight. I did not show weakness in front of anyone and Reina and I had not shared that bed since Nellena was a toddler.

"I hate sleeping alone." She said as I walked up to the table holding different alcohols in my room.

I poured myself a glass of wine and drained it in one shot before pouring myself another. I looked into the mirror as I poured, I could easily see that woman in the reflection as she lounged on my bed, obviously trying to show off her perfect body. Something seemed to be amusing to her. I turned around to face Reina.

"You should not be here." I told her. I brought my cup to my lips, but froze before the wine touched my tongue as my thoughts came into focus.

"How did you get out?" I asked her, realizing only then that earlier that same day I had imprisoned her and Roan. She laughed and I realized then what has amused her was that I had not realized where she was supposed to be.

She got up from my bed and walked towards me with a look in her eyes that would have driven me to madness many years ago. Now I just felt cold looking upon her perfect body, she held no appeal for me anymore.

"The Shadows are bound to my will as they are to yours." She answered my question with a smile, running a finger up and down my bare chest. "Did you think one of your little cells could hold Roan and I?" I felt my being run cold at the mention of Roan, my glass slipped from my hand and only one person in the world filled my mind in that moment, two people actually.

"Nell." I whispered.

With that one thought I bolted out of the door and ran with all my godly speed towards my daughters apartments, summoning my long sword on the way. I feared for her, and for her child, my grandson. When I got to Nell's apartment I burst through the doors, using my powers to break them down and send them flying across the room with a loud crash, shattering the glass of the windows there.

I froze at what I saw. My daughter stood there with dark energy radiating off her entire frame and glowing darkly from her hands. The energy coming off of her skin was a dark color between purple and pure black. Nellena looked up at me and our eyes met for a moment. Her eyes returned to the incapacitated figure on the floor, I looked down in amazement to see that it was none other than Roan. I looked back up at my daughter, seeing her truly for the first time in her life.

I never found her to be powerful. She was my daughter and I loved her, but her skills never impressed me. I wondered how I could have missed how powerful she truly is and why she did not fight back against Roan sooner. Then suddenly, I understood, or partly understood at least. It was for her son that she fought back, she was protecting him from his father's rage. It was impossible not to admire her bravery in standing up to Roan, he is nearly twice her size and nearly as powerful as her mother and I. But none of that mattered right now, only my daughter and unborn grandson mattered.

"Are you alright?" I asked my daughter, looking into her pale blue eyes.

"Yes." She said, I looked at her womb, she placed a hand over where her son grew and nodded, telling me that he was safe as well.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He came at me and I reacted on instinct." She told me. That was even more impressive that she did not need time or focus to summon up such power. _My gods, what would she be able to do if she focused?_ I wondered.

"I was not going to attack you wife." Roan said in a pain filled voice as he rolled over.

I quickly walked up to him and pointed my sword at his throat, he looked up at me with fear in his eyes.

"I locked you away." I told him in a dark voice.

"Your wife freed me." He said.

"She is not my wife." I stated, my breathing coming quicker. "And I locked her away as well. I should kill you for what you did to my daughter."

"Kill me then." He stated, there was no fear in his voice or his eyes.

I raised my sword over my head and was about to bring it down, ending his miserable existence, when a hand stopped me, my daughters hand.

"Father, no." Nellena said softly. I looked into her eyes, my sword still raised above my head. "No." She said again, shaking her head.

"He harmed you." I stated. "The penalty is death."

"He harmed _me_," She stated. "So shouldn't his life be mine?" I was uncertain. "Father, please." After all I owed her, I could not deny her this.

I sighed and sent my sword away, my arms falling back to my sides.

"Thank you." She said softly. "May I speak to him alone?"

"As you wish." I told her. "I will be right outside." She nodded.

I looked down at Roan, glaring at him as hatred filled me.

"You lay hands on her again, and my daughters words will not be able to save you. Nor will Reina's." I warned Roan and he nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Nell's point of view<strong>

My father lingered for a few moments more before leaving through the door to my apartment and closing it behind him. The fact that he came barging in here to save me meant more than I could say. I nearly cried, _he really does care about me._

I looked down at Roan as he struggled to his feet. I had never seen him look so weak, so vulnerable. I finally could not stand it. I leaned down and helped him up, then put him on the couch, sitting next to him.

"Where did that come from?" He asked, he was obviously speaking of my abilities.

"I have a lot to protect now." I told him.

"I know." He said softly. Worry ran though me, but I kept my face calm.

"What do you know?" I asked him. He smiled softly as he placed his hand on my growing womb and fear ran though me.

"That you carry my child." He told me with a wide smile.

I moved his hand away from where my little light grew and stood up, backing a few steps away from him, shaking my head.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"Did you think I would miss the changes in your body?" He asked. "And your mood?"

"How long have you known?" I asked softly.

"Probably for as long as you have." He said. "I said nothing because I assumed you would want to tell me yourself."

Tears came to my eyes as I turned away, placing my hand over where my son grew. I felt like I had failed him, failed to keep my son a secret. What would happen now that Roan knows? How could I possibly escape now?

"Why are you upset?" Roan asked. "I would think this would make you happy."

"My son does make me happy." I told him. "He is all I have."

"You have me." Roan said softly and I shook my head.

"Oh yes," I said sarcastically. "I have you, a part time abusive husband who will probably be just as horrible to my child. Aren't I blessed."

"I would never harm our son." He stated.

"Just like you would never harm me?" I asked him, turning around to look into his eyes. "You told me that once, swore to me that you would never hurt me."

"I know." He said softly, regret in his eyes. "I know how worthless I am, but this child is a second chance for the both of us."

"Roan, I do not know that I want you in his life." I told him, more tears coming into my eyes.

"You cannot mean that." He said disbelievingly. When he saw on my face that in fact I did mean it, his jaw dropped. "Were you actually planning on never telling me that I have a son?"

"Yes." I told him. "I will not let my son grow up as I did in his horrid palace."

"_Our _son," he corrected me as he stood on weak legs. "_Ours._ This child came into being though the both of us. He would not exist without me anymore than he would exist without you. He is a part of us both."

"I know." I said, my voice low again as a slight smile graced my lips. I walked up to Roan and placed my hand on his cheek. "This child is all that is best within you. But I will not allow you to taint something so pure with your moods." Roan fell to his knees before me as he looked up into my eyes and pleaded with me. I had never seen his eyes bear so much pain before, so much suffering.

"Please, Nell, please do not do this." He begged. "You cannot take my son away from me." He wrapped his arms around me, laying his head where our son grew. "Please, I will do anything you ask, just please."

"I do not know." I told him, so conflicted. "I do not know."

Roan got to his feet and did what he always does to get his way, he kissed me. He must know the effect his kisses have on me. I shook my head when the kiss ended and laid my head on his chest as he held me and tears poured out of my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's point of view<strong>

I walked back inside the apartment. Roan and my daughter were holding each other as Nell cried, her head laying on his chest. I still wanted to kill him, murder was still within my soul when I looked upon that unworthy creature holding my daughter. Roan looked up to me and slowly let my daughter go.

"Nellena." I said to her, she turned to me. "Come with me."

"I will be fine here." She told me as she wiped her tears away. "I can protect myself now." I walked up to her and looked down into her eyes. I could not leave her with him in the state she was in. He was too good at manipulating people.

"You are coming with me." I told her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. She did not resist and allowed me to lead her from her apartment, glancing at Roan once more as he watched us leave.

We stopped by Ariston's suite, I needed to make certain he was safe. Ariston was lounging on the couch, lost in thought when we entered. When it was clear that he was unharmed, I posted two more Shadows to guard his door before leaving. Even though I knew that the Shadows would be no good at all if Reina came looking for him, it gave me a little peace of mind.

Nellena and I continued on to my chambers of stormy blue marble. I closed the doors behind us, thankfully, Reina was no where in sight. I still checked the rooms, using a dye in the air to see if anyone was hidden, but we were alone.

"Make yourself comfortable." I told her.

"Is this truly necessary?" Nell asked.

"I have been careless for far too long in your life." I told her. "The Shadows are under your mothers power as well and she will clearly not allow herself or Roan to be captured, and I will not put you or your son at risk any longer. The only way I know you two will be safe is here with me." She simply nodded.

"Alright then." She said softly. "Where shall I sleep?"

"My bed is more than big enough for the two of us." I told her and saw her flush, I smiled a bit, amused by this. "You used to sleep here when you were a little girl." I reminded her.

"That was different." She said. "I was a baby then, not a grown woman."

"I swear I will not touch you, if that is what you are worried about." I told her. "I love you as my daughter, and although you are incredibly beautiful, I hold no desires for you."

She nodded and we got into my bed, between the black sheets, the same sheets she was conceived in, the same bed she was born in. She laid as far away from me as she could. I kept my distance, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"Do I truly frighten you in such a way?" I asked her, looking over to her, she turned her head to look at me.

"I have only been in bed with two men in my life," She told me. "You are my father, but we are immortals and so this is a bit odd for me."

"Well technically I was the first man you were in bed with." I told her, speaking of when she shared this bed with her mother and I when she was just a babe. Nellena rolled her eyes.

"Very funny." She said in a dead voice and I laughed. She just stared at me. "I do not think I have ever heard you laugh before yesterday."

"I lost myself for a great number of years." I told her. "I am sorry."

"You do not have to say that anymore." She told me.

"But truly, I am." I told her.

I held my open hand out towards her on the bed, letting it lay palm up. She looked at it for a moment before placing her own hand in mine. I held hers softly.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"This pregnancy has complicated everything." She told me. "But I could not be more grateful for this little miracle." A smile lit her lips and made me smile. It has been so many years since I have seen her smile.

"Have you thought of any names?" I asked her, she shook her head.

"I have not had time." She told me. "Since I realized I was pregnant, I have done nothing but worry about his future. Was it like this when you had my brother and I? This constant worry? Not knowing if you would be good enough of a parent? Not thinking you are worthy of such a gift?" She asked.

"Not completely." I admitted to her. "I was too selfish, too lost in my own thoughts and worries. A part of me, the good part of me, did wonder from time to time, but my mind quickly moved on." I saw the worry in her eyes and realized how deeply she was afraid that she would not be good enough. "You will be a good mother." I assured her.

"How can I be?" She asked, tears glittering in her eyes. "I am not worthy of the little light growing within me. He is beautiful and pure and I am a wasted thing."

"Do not say that about yourself." I told her. "You are a beautiful soul. Do you know why your mother is so uncaring towards you?" I asked her, she shook her head. "When your mother became pregnant, she assumed our child would be like us, 'a beautiful dark soul, one capable in leading armies against the gods and terrorizing the race of men until there is nothing left of the troublesome lot.' were her exact words. But when you were born, so pure and full of light, she was less than thrilled.

"It is because you are not like us, because you are better than us, that she is so distant from you. She thought she could change you, that with the right upbringing you would become as dark as us. That is why she has always lied to you about what is within your soul. She was trying to convince you that you are darker than you are." I explained to her.

"But I do have darkness within my soul." She said. "You saw what I did to Roan, you saw the dark energy coming off of me. No being of light has such dark abilities or power over the Shadows as I do."

"It is not the same." I told her. "You are second generation, the darkness within you does not overcome you, you have power over it instead of the other way around. And therefore, your son will be the next step, having little if any darkness within him.

"I have seen this within mortals as well. No matter how horrible the parents may be, there is a great chance that their child will be better than they are. Children are made up of all that is best within their parents. No matter what your mother and I have done, our sins are not your own."

"My son is not evil, so you must be right in some capacity." She said softly, her hand caressing the barely noticeable bump between her hips. "And I am sure that Hunter would agree with you about me, he was always saying that I was better than I saw myself to be."

"Tell me about him, this boy you love." I said to her. A smile came to her lips.

"I do not know what I can say about him." She said, her eyes far away. "He had this stupid sense of humor. He was immature and irritating as hell sometimes, but the tenderness and love between us made it so that we could never stay mad at each other for long. And he had this look, not just when he looked into my eyes, but when I would catch him watching me when he thought I was not looking. There is no way to explain that look." Her voice was low.

"Being with him, it was the first time in my life I understood what a home could be, what happiness was." Nellena continued. "I wanted to be human when I was with him, I wanted to wish away my immortality and everything else so that nothing could stand in the way of me being with him."

"I am so sorry I took you away from that." I told her, she nodded and wiped away her tears with her free hand.

"I do not hate you for it anymore." She said softly. "I do not even hate Roan, even after everything. I cannot hate anything that has happened to me, because I realize that without it all, my son would never have come to be and I would go through it all again for him." I smiled to her in wonder, holding her in the highest respect.

"I understand exactly what you mean." I told her, she looked into my eyes and realized that I was not only speaking about Mera, I was speaking of the blessing of having her for a daughter. Tears filled her eyes as she smiled to me, so moved by my words.

"You will be a wonderful mother." I assured her. "You will raise your son up right. Most of the immortals and Descendants here who welcomed Shadow's into their souls had bad childhoods, but I know that will not happen to you son with you as his mother." She smiled to me, I saw a curiosity in her eyes.

"Is that what happened to Roan?" She asked softly. "A bad childhood?"

"No… Roan's story is different. He had a great childhood and was raised properly by loving and devoted parents." Roan had told me his story, although unwillingly.

"So what happened to him?" She asked.

"He had a sister, Antheia." I told her, seeing no reason to keep the truth from her. "She was a warrior, trained by Ares himself. There was even a rumor she was the war gods lover. She and Roan were very close, they trained together, they ate together, they did everything together. I have to wonder if they were ever lovers, but I am not certain it was ever that way between them.

"Roan and Antheia went on a raid with Ares on a den of Shadows." I continued. "They killed most of them, but one of the last ones bound with Antheia's soul at the last moment before it could be killed. Antheia ran away, knowing that the gods would purge her soul if they found her. But Roan always knew her well, he found her easily. She tried to tell him that she was okay with what had happened, with having this darkness within her soul, that it really was not all that bad. But Roan feared for her, knowing how a Shadow could corrupt his beloved sister. With time, he convinced her to return to the gods and face the purge. He assured her that she would be safe, that she was strong enough to survive it." I looked into Nell's eyes and by the sadness there, I knew I did not have to finish the story, she had already guessed its ending, but I went ahead anyways.

"The purge killed her." I told my daughter. "Roan was so distraught at Antheia's loss, he left the gods. He blamed them for her death and hated them in a way he never thought he could. But most of all, he blamed himself for his sisters death. He knew that if he had just accepted her for what she had become, she would still be alive. While Roan wondered the Earth in sorrow and guilt, a Shadow found him and he welcomed it into his soul, thankful that his pain was changed into something else. It was then that he vowed to be the destruction of the gods, and it is for his sister that he has fought not only by my side, but in my absence."

As I watched Nellena, tears ran down her cheeks and to my sorrow, I saw within her eyes something that she herself may not understand yet. She loved Roan.

* * *

><p><strong>Ennina's point of view<strong>

I woke in the morning in Brahma's arms. I gazed into his pale blue eyes and ran my fingers through his black straight hair for a while. The bond we share has a lot to do with the friendship we built long ago, it was as Jeremy Taylor said "Love is friendship set on fire." I have always had the greatest respect, the deepest affection and most profound love for him, and it has always meant the world to me that the feeling is mutual. What we have is sacred.

We laid there for what could have been hours in silence, he has always been a quite man, one of contemplation and thought, and I love that about him. He leaned slowly towards me and we kissed, a slow, burning, powerful, passionate kiss. My hand went to his cheek, feeling his short beard as I leaned into the kiss, my entire body moved towards him without even having to think twice. His hands caressed my bare body as he gently pulled me closer and my body wrapped around his…

I sat there on his lap as we just held each other afterwards, looking into each others eyes in wonder at the overpowering, inexplicable tenderness and passions we had just shared. I treasured this closeness, our souls joined together. I caressed his cheek then traced the shape of his lips, still so lost in this otherworldly moment we were in, lost in all that is him. I kissed those lips again, needing to taste him. Making love to him is a… spiritual experience.

A while later, Brahma laid back in my bed with me on his chest.

"It has been too long since we have shared this." He said softly. Since he does not always speak that often, it makes his voice even more precious to me.

"I know." I told him. We had not been together in such a way since the night when Mera gave her speech to the Hindu gods. "I love you my friend, my husband."

"I love you my wife, my confidant." He said and I laughed a bit and treasured the sound when his laughter joined in with mine.

I looked out my window at the sun and knew I needed to get up and dress, but oh! How could I leave his arms? He held my hand on his chest and I intertwined our fingers. I brought his hand up to my lips and kissed each one of his beautiful fingers, each knuckle, each fingertip. Brahma sighed and stroked my hair, I could feel the joy he felt with me in his arms, how complete he feels laying here with me as this profound love that joins our souls runs through us both.

I began kissing his chest, running my hands over the muscles there. I peppered his neck with kisses and was rewarded with a moan from him, a deep sound that came from deep within his chest. When I got to his lips, he held me tenderly as we kissed. I knew I had to get up soon, though where I would find the will was beyond me, I just wanted to kiss him for a while more.

We bathed together and then I kissed him goodbye and we said our I love you's before kissing a few more times.

"Farewell my wife." He said.

"I love you my husband." I said, wrapping my arms around him and holding him close as our lips met.

After my handsome husband teleported away I called to my handmaiden Aurelia, an ocean nymph with brown wavy hair and bright blue eyes and fair skin. I told her the jewels and gown I wished to wear and she brought them for me before starting work on my hair.

She rolled the sides gently back and then did a soft braid down my back, my hair hung to my waist. Aurelia picked up my crown of gold woven around the finest sparkling diamonds with the greatest of care and placed it upon my head. I admired the jewel, it had been a gift from my father, I smiled thinking of him, glad I would see him today.

I stepped into the golden gown, the fabric was made of a mixture of cloud silk and pure gold. Aurelia pulled it onto my body, it fit like a glove, the cool cloud silk hugging my torso and then dropping from my hips, billowing out to the floor.

The gold silk went up my torso and then twisted into the one strap that went over my right shoulder, part of the twisted silk went down my back then fanned out again to become part of the gown, but the other part of that strap fell all the way to the floor over my shoulder, leaving it to trail behind me.

Aurelia clasped the woven gold and diamond matching bracelets around my wrists, and with that my outfit was complete and I was ready for the day ahead of me. But before I teleported away, I heard a car coming up the long driveway to this house. John Alexander's thoughts were troubled with his wife and child. I walked through the halls and down the grand staircase just as John was coming up the front steps. I opened the door and his eyes went wide as he took me in. His thoughts complemented me, making me smile. He had never seen a woman dressed like I was, except on those award shows his wife loves.

"Hello Mr. Alexander." I greeted him, holing my hand out.

"Hello Mrs...?" He did not seem to know what to call me.

"Ennina is just fine." I told him. "Technically I do not have a last name, although the faction I was born into are the Olympian's, so I do use that as a last name from time to time."

"Then you should call me John." He said and I nodded as we shook hands.

"Come on in." I told him. John walked in and let out a whistle.

"This is some place you've got here." John said, then added. "I have no problem staying in a hotel, it is not as if you people do not pay me enough."

"There is no need for that." I assured him. "As you can see, the house is more than sufficient in size, which is why my husband and I chose it."

I had asked John Alexander to join us here in Colorado Springs since I needed a mortal I could trust, someone I knew would get the job done discreetly.

"Come, I will show you to your rooms." I said. John walked at my side.

"Would it be offhanded to say how lovely you look?" He asked. He was not flirting with me, simply complementing me.

"No, it would not." I said to him with a smile. "And thank you. I am attending a meeting of the Twelve on Olympus in a few minutes."

"The twelve Olympian gods." He said with a shake of his head, still hardly believing it. But I saw the worry written on his face and heard the way his mind raced.

"Your wife will be alright." I assured him and he looked at me in shock. "And your son as well."

"How did you..?" He asked.

"I can hear your thoughts and also see the outcome of many things." I told him. It took him a moment to get over his shock, then his thoughts turned back to his wife and son.

"She should have delivered by now." John said. "Her due date was a week ago."

"These things happen sometimes, it is your first child after all and it is different for each woman." I told him. "But I can assure you that Katie is going to give birth to a healthy baby boy and you will be there to witness it."

"How do you know this?" He asked me.

"I have seen it." I told him. "He will have your wife's eyes." Such a smile came over his features along with a father's pride. It made my smile grow, remembering all the times I have seen that look on my husbands faces. "How is the new house?"

"It is wonderful, thank you. We are enjoying finally having some elbow room." John informed me.

John and his wife had recently bought a house with what Mera has been paying him. John and Katie Alexander used to live in a small two bedroom, one bath condo outside of Los Angeles, but now thanks to Mera, they just bought a beautiful property near the ocean with an acre of land, a pool and a lovely three bedroom home. I knew how happy it made them and I was glad for it.

I showed John to the suite that I had prepared for him, he let out another whistle as he took in the furnishings. The colors of the room were black, white and gold.

"I am glad you approve." I told him, he smiled to me.

"If I may ask, where is Ms. Vandenberg?" John asked.

"She is away." I told him. "She will join us here when she is able. She is doing well though." He nodded and did not ask for further explanation of her whereabouts. I saw within his mind that he had already begun to think of Mera almost like a daughter.

"I worry about that poor kid." John said, speaking of Mera. "I can only imagine what it is like for her to be saddled with so much, so young." He shook his head.

"Mera is doing much better now." I told him. "She is strong, she will make it through all of this."

"That much is obvious." John said. "Not many would have the guts to do what she is doing."

"She is rare." I agreed, lost in thought for a moment before remembering what I had to do today. "Forgive me, but my family awaits."

"Of course." He said.

"Make yourself at home." I told him. "Oh, and there are a few matters in town that I would like for you to look into." I handed him a list and he looked at it, nodding to himself.

"I will get right on it." He assured me.

"My thanks." I told him. I left the room, not wanting to shock him by teleporting in front of him.

I teleported into the counsel room on Olympus, a round room with an expertly carved round table in the center and twelve chairs set around it. The craftsmen did an extraordinary job on the table and chairs, around the edges many of our greatest feats were carved, such as my when Zeus finally captured his father, and when I won Athens in a contest with my uncle and now husband Poseidon. Many others were carved all around the large table and each chair was carved to represent us. The back of my chair rose up like an olive tree and two golden owls with blue eyes perched on the back.

The back of my mothers chair went up like the tail of a peacock, her bird. The back of my fathers chair was carved above his head to look like an eagle in full flight. Apollo's of course resembled the shining sun, while his twin sister Artemis' replicated the moon and so on and so forth our chairs went. The walls of this round, beautiful room were made of gold vined marble, as most walls are here on Olympus, and held a mosaic of each of us Twelve, the ruling family of the Greek Gods.

My family was already gathered when I arrived, I am usually more punctual than this, but they all smiled to me and I went to greet my family one by one.

"Brother." I greeted Ares, my twin. We have the same brown curls, only Ares has our mothers gray blue eyes and mostly our father's face. The connection twin's share was between us as always.

"Hello Ennina." Ares greeted me with a smile and gave me a warm hug before I moved onto Poseidon's unbearably handsome smiling face.

"Husband." I greeted Poseidon, loving the light and love in his eyes as he leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Hello beloved." He said softly. I just looked at him for a moment, drawn in by his gray green eyes, amazed by his handsome face and blond hair, which he had combed back.

I took a deep breath before moving on to my sister Artemis. Her black hair was in a French braid with a few fresh flowers that matched her sky blue eyes. She has her mother's creamy skin and beautiful, graceful face.

"Artemis." I greeted her and we embraced, kissing each others cheek. We always have been close.

"Sister, it is good to see you." She greeted.

"How is Callisto?" I asked after her daughter.

"She is well," She told me. "She is spending the day with Ariston's Kallisto."

"I am glad to hear that." I told her, the two of them have always been close friends and not to mention that they look enough alike to be sisters.

Next I went to greet my aunt Demeter. She looked lovely as always, her hair that is a color between wheat, sunshine and honey fell lose around her. Her spring green eyes shined kindly and her flawless oval face held a smile to it. Many of these traits she passed on to her daughter, my sister Persephone, queen of the Underworld and wife of Hades. _Oh Hades_, I sighed at the thought of him, missing him greatly.

"Aunt Demeter." I greeted her.

"It is lovely to see you niece." She greeted as we embraced.

Next I went to my granddaughter Aphrodite, daughter of my son Alexander and his wife Dione who is Poseidon and Amphitrite's daughter. The lovely goddess of love is also, of course, wife to my twin Ares. Her golden blond curls hung over her shoulder, her mothers blue green eyes smiled to me. It still amazes me how much she looks like her mother, they have the same delicate and amazingly beautiful face, and although she has her mothers gentle nature, she is a lot like her father. The storm flows within her as it does within me and within all of Zeus' children and Descendants. As I looked at Aphrodite, I saw parts of me as well, sometimes it was in a look, or in the height of her cheekbones, or the shape of her lips. It brought such warmth and joy to me, and a kind of pride only a parent or a grandparent could understand.

"Hello my dear." I greeted her, holding her close.

"Hello grandmother." She said warmly and we kissed each other's cheek.

"How is your family?" I asked.

"We are well." She told me.

"I trust my brother is not being too much of a nuisance to you." I said and she laughed.

"Thanks." Ares said sarcastically.

"Oh my love," Aphrodite said as he looked at her husband. "You know you could never be a nuisance to me." He smiled as their eyes met and I could not describe the joy within me at seeing the love they share, to know that my brother and my granddaughter are so happy together. It was beautiful as love always is.

"Hello sister." Apollo came over to greet me with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello my dear brother." I said with a wide smile as I kissed his cheek.

He is definitely fit for the roll of god of light and healing. From his lightly tanned skin, to his bright blond hair and sky blue eyes, he practically radiates light and healing and love.

After sharing a smile with Apollo, I went on to greet my brother Hephaestus, god of the forge and creator of the finest jewels and weapons to ever grace the heavens or earth, among other things. He has the same brown curls I do along with our mothers gray blue eyes. He has always had a large muscular build with a very broad chest and shoulders and still a handsome face. Only unlike what Greek Mythology will tell you, he is not lame, his legs work perfectly well.

"Brother." I greeted him and we embraced.

"Hello sister." He greeted. "How are your husbands?"

"They are well." I told him. "And your wife?"

"She is well." He told me.

I greeted my brother Hermes next. His sandy blond hair was short as always and his sky blue eyes shined with mischief even after all these years. Though he mostly takes after our father, there are a few of his facial features that are clearly his mothers, such as the shape of his brow and nose and the wicked little smile he gets sometimes that makes us all worried that something has already or is about to go missing. Of course he has not stolen anything since he was a babe, but we still tease him about it.

"Hello brother." I greeted him with a hug. "I trust you are staying out of trouble?"

"As if I have the time for trouble with everything that is going on." Hermes said to me. "I will be very glad when this war is over."

"As will I." I told him.

"Hello dear sister." Dionysus greeted.

His blond curls were short, the same length as our fathers, and his sky blue eyes held the same laughter within them, though there was also a bit of sadness and worry. Times like these are enough to dampen all of our moods, but we are always here to hold each other up. That is what family is for.

"Hello brother." I said to him, kissing his cheek as we embraced. "I trust you are well."

"Of course," He said with a smile. "I even have a few new vintages to introduce this summer."

"I look forward to them." I told him.

I greeted my mother next, she was smiling to me, her gray blue eyes shining with motherly love. We look so much alike, the same color hair, only hers is straight and I have my fathers curls, the same regal and elegant face, the same hands, the list goes on. Many times before I have asked myself what I did to deserve such a wonderful and loving mother.

Today my mother wore her golden crown with peacock feathers made of gems that were precisely set into the gold by her loving son. Around her neck was a stunning necklace that looked like small peacock feathers in an interchanging angled row around her neck and a matching bracelet. The jewels were gifts from my father for their last anniversary. Her lavender cloud silk, off the shoulder gown was elegant with a sheath silhouette and braided straps. To top off her glorious ensemble, she wore a rich blue shall, as was her style.

"You look beautiful mother." I told her as I kissed her cheek and we hugged.

"Thank you my daughter, as do you." She said in her kind voice as she kissed my cheek. I almost felt like a little girl again while in my mother's arms, so safe and happy. We let each other go and she looked me over for a time.

Last but not least to greet was my father, he looked as handsome and regal as ever. His sky blue eyes shining with his magnificence, his silver curls gleaming and his face, I would know the lines of his face anywhere. His strong jaw, bold perfect nose, beautiful lips. In my mind a memory flashed of how they taste and I could feel my face beginning to glow.

The attraction is still very much between us and from time to time we make love. I am still deeply in love with him and that will never change, nor do I want it to. It is simply how our relationship is and I would not have it any other way, I love that he loves me so deeply. My mother knows about our intimate relationship of course and has no problem with it, knowing how we feel about each other.

"Daughter." My father said in his deep voice, such love and kindness evident. But as always, there was something more in his eyes when he looked at me.

He gently cupped my cheek and kissed my lips softly just once, but it was enough to make me want more, to awaken my hunger for him.

"Father." I greeted him and we embraced for perhaps a moment longer than we should have. He kissed my cheek softly and as his breath lingered there for a moment I felt myself melting.

We all took our seats around the table, I sat next to my father as always and my mother sat on his other side. Many have called my mother and I "Zeus' queens" since he loves us both so deeply. I have considered marrying him many times, and gods know he has asked me to be his wife more times than I could count. I glanced at him with a smile as he looked at his siblings and children. _Perhaps I might just marry him someday_, I mused. Hephaestus was the first to speak and we all turned out attention to him.

"My work on the new box using Mera's blood is promising." Hephaestus told us. "The process seems to be going well. If this continues, then soon I will need each of you to join me at the forge to put the last pieces into place." We all nodded.

"You have words for us today daughter?" Zeus asked, his eyes flashing to me.

"Yes." I told him. I had more than enough practice at keeping myself composed no matter the emotions and feelings raging inside of me.

I looked at my family, my brothers and sisters, my aunt, my uncle and husband, my mother and father. I love each and every one of them and I would protect them with my life, with my very existence.

"First off," I began. "I would like to announce to you all that a Chimera on my land has pledged himself to our Mera." I saw my family's faces light up, they all knew the implications of this and how rare it is. "And, the Chimera she has named Diokles has blessed her with his sacred fire." At that a few of us even laughed and clapped, all so thankful for this, for anything that would keep Mera safe.

"She is something else." Ares said with a shake of his head, amazement and pride clear on his face. We were all proud of our Mera, our granddaughter, our Descendant.

There was more I needed to tell them. This room was built for honesty and I trust my family completely. They had to know the truth, or at least what I was able to tell them.

"It also appears that the Nameless One has found Mera once again." I told them. None of them gasped, there was only a foreboding and understanding. From the day she was conceived we all knew this might happen.

"Are you certain of this, sister?" Apollo asked.

"There is an immortal Mera has been meeting with who calls himself Jason Gray. He has been helping her, giving her information to where the Shadows are." I told them. "Mera has asked him to meet with Cronus and I, but he refuses to see anyone except her. Nearly two weeks ago, he called her Lyra."

"There were others who knew her then," Ares reasoned. "She was our sister Persephone's handmaiden and friend after all. Perhaps it is another."

"Another who loves her? Another she loves?" I asked him, looking into my brothers gray blue eyes. "Mera has told Cronus and I things in confidence that I will not share, but I cannot see who else this might be. Who else loves her and knows her by the name Lyra?"

"Daughter," My father said and I met his eyes. "Are you certain it is him?" I knew the upset in his eyes, I knew his feelings towards his birth father and I could not blame him.

"It is him." I told him. "I feel it within me." He sighed and nodded, keeping his face composed.

"Then we must discuss our course of action." My mother said and I nodded, meeting her eyes.

"We will not be able to reincarnate her again for her protection." Hephaestus said what we all knew. "She is the last of Pandora's line, the last one with the power to wield the box. Without her, we are lost."

"But do you not see?" Apollo asked us all and we looked to him to see his bright smile. "Because the Moirae chose to put Lyra's soul into the body of Pandora's last Descendant, she is protected from him, he will not kill her. We have a weapon against him which he will never dare destroy, a weapon he will protect from harm." I myself had considered this, and had to admire the brilliance on the part of the weavers, the Moirae.

I glanced at my father as he remained silent, he did not have a high opinion of his birth father and with good reason. I could feel Poseidon's emotions, and I knew that only mother and myself could feel what my father was feeling since we had both shared our souls with him. I held his hand which rested under the table on his knee. I glanced over and saw that my mother was holding his other hand on the table. I caressed his forearm, knowing my touch soothed him as much as my mother's did.

"And if he turns her against us?" My father asked the assembled gods before him. "If he convinces her to follow him and do his bidding, leaving us on our own to fight him?" Aphrodite actually laughed at that.

"You are forgetting that Mera is as stubborn and nearly as hardheaded as you are grandfather." The goddess of love told him. "How long did Ariston beg her to turn from her path? To live a safe life with him where she would be protected? But instead of doing as he asked, she continued on her journey to end evil, knowing it was her destiny. She will not be swayed, not even by death." I did my best not to shiver at the word, remembering what Cronus told me about Mera's fate. I had not shared that with my siblings or with anyone except Cronus since Mera did not want others knowing her fate.

"My wife is right father," Ares agreed, giving his lovely wife, my granddaughter, a proud smile. "Mera is set in her course, the pull of destiny is too strong for her to resist."

"And what of the pull of love?" My father asked. "Everyone in this room knows how strong that pull can be. For a spirit as pure as Mera's to have ever wanted to be with the Nameless One in the first place speaks magnitudes of the love she bares him."

"You are forgetting Ariston in this equation." My mother spoke. "You know how deeply she loves him, any fool could see that in her eyes."

"There is more to this still." I spoke to my family. "Something worse is coming and it may just be that we will need the Nameless One's help in fighting against this." My family looked at me in shock, all except Poseidon, with whom I had already shared part of this.

"Why would he help us?" My aunt Demeter asked.

"Because what is coming is a threat to him as well." I told her. There was silence in the counsel room, birds could be heard singing in the distance.

"You have seen this?" Dionysus asked and I nodded.

"I see it every night." I told him. "Terrible things are coming. The Moirae are bringing us all together, positioning us so that we will have the best chance of survival when the time comes. War and pain and death are coming and the gods will not survive this alone." My family was silent for a few moments as they absorbed my words.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend?" Ares asked, reciting the Arabic proverb, and I nodded.

"But the time has not yet come for us to unite with him, or to stop our fight against his Shadows." I told them. "I need to speak with our grandmother Chaos, she must know about this forgotten evil. And also, we must not interfere with Mera being with the Nameless One, she may be our only chance to turn him to our side." They nodded.

"Are there other matters?" My father asked, guarding his emotions perfectly except to my mother and myself, we both still held his hands.

We sat in counsel for the next two hours discussing the matters at hand before we adjourned.

As my family spoke in the counsel room catching up, I went up to my father and nodded towards the other room, he nodded and followed me. I closed the door behind us and wrapped my arms around him, his arms wrapped around me as I stood on my toes with his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Oh Zeus." I breathed. "Are you alright?" I asked him.

"Is there no other way than working with him?" He asked.

"Not one that I can see." I told him. "He is powerful, it seems we need him."

"Oh he is just going to love that." He said sarcastically. I kissed his cheek and just held him. "Do not expect me to get on my knees and beg him."

"That will not be necessary." I assured him. "Mera is the key to everything it seems."

"My poor boy." Zeus said softly and I knew all to well that he was speaking of Ariston. "We should have told him who Mera is to the Nameless One." Zeus let out a regretful sigh and shook his head. "How can the Moirae be so cruel to him? First to take Elianna away, then to give him a woman, a soul mate, who belongs to another immortal?"

"This does not mean Ariston will lose Mera." I told him.

"As if the Nameless One would ever consent to sharing Mera with anyone." Zeus' said. "He is not Cronus."

"Love changes people my love." I said to him, we were still cheek-to-cheek.

"You know how I feel about my birth father." Zeus stated. "You know what he did to my mother and to everyone else. I will never be able to forgive him for that."

I pulled back and looked into his eyes, sliding my hands to his shoulders as his arms were still wrapped around my waist. I placed my hands on his cheeks, looking into his sky blue eyes, the same eyes he gave me. His eyes slid shut along with my own as I leaned in and kissed him, treasuring feeling his lips upon my own again.

"Everything will be alright." I promised him when our lips parted after the long kiss and he nodded. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Another kiss would help." He said and we laughed together before our lips met again and again. "We should get back to the others."

"In a minute." I said and his smile grew as our lips met for a few more long, sweet kisses before we let go of each other.

We walked back into the counsel room together and met with the rest of the Twelve, then we all headed off to dinner together to spend some time as family. We have always been close, though we have had our ups and downs as every family has. No matter what was happening in the Worlds, we are all family and we are grateful to be together when we can.

* * *

><p>At the end of the night I bid everyone goodbye and went back to the house in Colorado Springs. Kallisto and Aaron were still awake and so I spent sometime with them before retiring to the suite that was mine.<p>

It was a grand house Cronus and I chose here in Colorado, it was in the mountains and of a style between craftsman and a log cabin though still quite luxurious. I closed the doors to my rooms and went into the bathroom for a nice long soak in the tub.

I relaxed and let my body float, my brown curls creating a halo around my head. I felt much more relaxed in water, I could feel my husband through it, my beloved Poseidon. I could see him in my mind, his gray green eyes, his blond hair and fairly tanned skin, his brilliant smile. I also thought of our seven children. Our son Emeric is our eldest together, then we had our daughters Melaina and Melone, then three more sons with golden hair who look so much like their father, which we named Ariston, Andreas and Cyrus, then a daughter Anastasia who is our youngest. My brother Ariston was not born yet when I gave my son that name, my father liked it so much he named his son Ariston also.

Our children have been grown for thousands of years now and I loved every moment of raising them with their wonderful father. I could not be more proud to call each and every one of them my own. I am proud of all of my children, including those I fostered and adopted, and love them more than life itself. I would have to visit them soon, I missed them terribly.

After getting out of the hot water and drying off, I slipped on a silk robe, which I left open, seeing no reason to tie it. I went into my bedroom and sat down at my mirrored vanity to brush out my long brown curls, which held a slight golden sheen.

I began to hum as I waited, knowing he would visit me tonight. I hummed a song I used to sing to my children at bedtime, an ancient lullaby that my mother sang to me as a girl. I smiled when my visitor teleported in behind me, just as I guessed he would.

"I had a feeling I would see you tonight." I said softly.

I stood, turned around and there he was in all his glory. The king of the gods, my father, my lover, my Zeus. His chiseled chest rising and falling as he looked me over with desire in his eyes. He held his arms out to me and my smile grew as I slid my robe off my body and ran to him, our arms twining around each other the moment our bodies touched. We kissed and he kissed down my neck as my hands tangled in his soft silver curls.

"Zeus." I whispered and a moan sounded from him.

"Ennina." He said softly against my throat. "Oh how I have missed you."

He leaned down and picked me up. We kissed all the way to my bed and I was grateful there was no clothing between us to get in the way, I needed his body and soul too much for that…

I laid on his chest in a state of beautiful, peaceful joy. Any woman who has known Zeus' touch has truly been blessed and can, to some extent at least, understand what I am feeling. His hand rested behind his head as his other arm lingered around me, stroking my side tenderly with those wondrous hands of his. The sun had come up hours ago, it now shined down upon us. We would both be tired for the rest of the days work ahead of us, seeing as how we had made love the whole night through, but it was more than worth it for what we shared.

"I have missed you as well." I said and he laughed a bit, turning his head so that his sky blue eyes met mine.

I kissed his lips then settled my head next to his to look into his eyes, my eyes, and run my fingers through his soft, warm silver curls.

"How is my father?" He asked.

"Cronus is well." I told him. "He is enjoying his time with Mera." Zeus laughed.

"Who would have thought he would fall in love again?" Zeus asked in wonder. "I would have thought you and Sif were all he would ever need."

"I thought the same." I told him with a smile. "But I would not deny him or Mera this happiness. He worries for her though."

"We all do." Zeus told me softly. "She deserves someone better than him." My father was obviously speaking of the Nameless One and not Cronus. I had to agree with him there. "Do you think she still loves him?" Zeus asked.

"I do not know that she will let herself yet," I told him. "But yes, I believe she still loves him. She has the look on her face each time she has been with him." Zeus simply nodded. "Can we please speak of happier things?" I asked him, not liking him being so morose. As a king he already had enough to worry about and I wanted to make him happy, not make him worry.

Zeus nodded and his smile grew as he looked at me. I knew the feeling within him, I knew what he would ask me for the umpteenth time. I laughed a bit and rolled my eyes. His arm came from behind his head to wrap around my waist as he turned to me.

"How about we speak of when you are going to agree to marry me?" He asked.

"Seven husbands?" I asked. "Isn't that a little excessive?" He laughed.

"You know how much I love you Ennina," He said as he stared deep down into my soul, I could feel within him the wonders he found there. "As a daughter and a lover, I love you. We have three wonderful children together and you cannot tell me you are not in love with me." His crooked smile grew. "The way we are with each other, we are basically already husband and wife. Marry me, be my queen, rule by your mother and I's side as you were meant to." That made me laugh, thinking of the prophecy that was given at my birth. _To bring the gods to their knees_, I thought with a laugh.

I looked into his sky blue eyes and could not think of any reason I should not marry him. Though if I kept going in this way, marrying every god as I love as deeply as this, then soon I might just find myself married to Hades as well. _That would not be so bad at all, I do love him._

"Marry me." Zeus pleaded again, as he has for thousands of years with that endearing and all too enchanting smile.

"Yes." I whispered and his face lit up and his lips crashed down on mine in celebration.

"Oh you wonderful goddess." He whispered against my lips before kissing them again as we rolled around the bed. "It is about time." I laughed and he kissed my neck a few times as his body lingered on top of mine. I felt wonderful and so happy I could hardly stand it to be finally marrying him. He was right, our marriage was long over due.

"We should postpone the wedding until after we have Ariston back, among others." I told him. "We would not want them to miss such a decadent celebration as our nuptials."

"As you wish." He said and I loved hearing the joy in his voice and feeling within his soul just how much our union means to him. "I love you Ennina."

"I love you Zeus." I told him and we kissed again.

"When are you leaving for your grandmothers?" He asked.

"Today if I can." I told him. "First I must speak with Nike about taking my place in helping Kallisto find her father."

"When you return," Zeus said. "A feast will be held the following day when we will announce our engagement." His smile somehow widened. "My fiancé."

"I like the way that sounds." I told him.

"Will you be alright on your journey?" My fiancé asked. "It is a long ride to your grandmother's home and you did not sleep last night."

"I will manage." I told him. "I need to get to her as soon as possible, she has the knowledge we need, if she is willing to share it."

"What would the gods do without you my darling fiancé?" He asked.

"Survive, hopefully." I told him and he laughed.

"Come here." He said softly.

Our lips met again and my hands grabbed hold of his granite-like muscular back as he moved me underneath him. I could feel within him that he planned on making the most of this and I was glad for that...

I watched Zeus dress as I laid in my bed, wishing he did not have to leave so soon. His beautiful eyes met mine every few moments. I put my hand up and waved him over, Zeus came and sat on the edge of my bed and I sat up next to him, the sheets pooling at my waist, his arm snaked around my waist and we kissed as I ended up on his lap with his hands on my bare body.

"If we keep carrying on like this, we may never leave this bed." He said against my lips.

"That sounds good to me." I said and we both laughed before we sighed and just held each other, knowing that he had his duties to perform and I had my journey to undertake.

"I love you Ennina." He said so to me, kissing my forehead. "I love you and I cannot wait to finally make you my wife."

"I agree. I love you Zeus." I said to him and kissed his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So there you have it! I do not know when the next chapter will be out, but I will do what I can to finish and post it within the next two weeks. I have a good idea of where chapter 11 is going;)<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Isn't it funny that most of my author's notes are filled with me apologizing for taking so long to finish a chapter? lol I did what I could on this one, and I hope you find it worthy of the story.  
><strong>

**Love Jasmine  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Mera's point of view**

_I felt like I was floating, I could not comprehend the place I was in. It felt like somewhere in between life and death, darkness and light, coldness and warmth. It was a place where everything and yet nothing seemed to exist at the same time._

_Everything around me was a daze of colors and shapes that seemed to constantly change, one imagine floating to another, and another, then another. In one moment I saw Ariston staring out at the sky, in the next I saw Jason at a table writing, then I saw an image of Cronus holding me in bed. It was odd, my mind was filled with all these images and sounds I could not fully comprehend, because as soon as I focused on one, it changed._

_Then suddenly, I was not alone anymore. I could feel his soul, the storm within the ichor that makes him up. He stood behind me, I could feel him, I would know his essence anywhere. I was no longer alone, I was whole again and we were one once again. A warm hand caressed my shoulder and tears filled my eyes at his touch, knowing that feeling that raced through me and made my heart pound. I did not dare turn around for fear he would disappear. Everything continued to swirl around me in this place, but he stayed with me. Neither of us spoke as I laid my hand upon his own which still caressed my shoulder. I felt his body against mine from behind then, his hand going to caress my hip._

_That wonderful hand on my shoulder slid softly down my arm, leaving a mixture of fire and peace in its wake as I leaned back against his strong shoulder, he felt too good to be true but I dared not doubt this. His hand, which was trailing down my arm, reached my own, caressing it softly before intertwining our fingers. I held onto his hand for dear life as my heart raced._

_His lips found my neck and my eyes slid shut at the feeling that surged through he and I like a tempest as the peace of the moment gave way to our desire. He still held my hand, and as he wrapped that arm around my waist, my arm went with his, refusing to let go of that sacred hand. It felt like a lifetime since he had touched me like this, since he touched me at all, since I felt him within my soul._

_His hand found the clasp on the sheer silk dress I was wearing, and once it was unlatched, the silk fell from my body, and his hands caressed my smooth skin. A moan came from my lips at the same time as a deep one sounded from his._

_Look at me, I need to see your face my Mera, He whispered into my mind and tears of joy filled my eyes._

_I felt his hands on my shoulders as he turned me around, my eyes met the cinnamon skin on his chest, that chest I know so well. My heart was filled with a sweet ache at the sight, a relief at having him with me again. I was still afraid to look up into his eyes, for fear I would not see the face I longed for. He gently caressed my cheek and then tilted my head up, more tears ran from my eyes as I looked into those liquid sky blue irises of his._

"_Ariston." I whispered the exclamation and his crooked smile grew. He was here with me._

"_Mera." He said softly and I could not for the life of me explained how good it sounded to hear my name on his lips. His voice was so sacred to me, a treasure that I feared I might never hear again._

_Ariston shook his beautiful head in wonder as a few tears escaped his eyes. For so long there has been so much I have wanted to say to him, so many things I wanted to tell him, but now that he was here in my arms, none of it mattered anymore. I hesitantly raised my hand and placed it upon his cheek to caress his tears away, still hardly believing that he was right here with me. His skin was so smooth and warm, still hard as granite, still glowing golden, only now we were the same temperature._

"_Are you really here?" I asked him._

"_I think I am." He said. It was all too much to hope for._

"_Please kiss me then." I begged him with a smile._

_His smile grew and just like that his lips were on mine and I was home, I was whole again. The power in our kiss, that fiery storm that surged through us both was overwhelming, heating us both up with an absurdly, heavenly flame. We were both completely lost in that kiss, knowing we would never be able to find our way back from it and never wanting to be found. We wanted nothing more than to stay lost together, lost in each other forever._

_Our first kiss led into many more passionate ones and somehow I found myself on a bed of silks with Ariston's perfect body on top of mine. He kissed my body as I clutched onto him, enjoying every moment of this insanely perfect passion while desiring more, hungering for all of him. When his lips made their way back to mine, our forms connected and with that, it began._

_I was lost in the pleasure he was bringing me, lost in the sounds we were making, lost in his wild sky blue eyes that I had missed so much. Nothing else mattered in this moment, nothing else existed, only our interlocked bodies moving together, driving passion and ecstasy through us both and spurring us onwards to heaven._

_For countless hours we continued on like this, moving and rolling around as we saw fit and sharing in each others ecstasies though our minds and souls. He leaned down to kiss my neck as such sounds left my lips. My eyelids fluttered closed, then suddenly, something changed though the passion continued. When I opened my eyes, it was no longer Ariston watching me, it was Cronus with his bright pale green, lust/love filled eyes. It was Cronus making love to me, my mind did not question this, I just held him closer and begged him to continue with our passions._

_On and on we went, rolling around on that bed, taking our turns bringing each other to heights we had yet to reach. Our body's fit together perfectly, our souls merged in perfect synchronicity, and everything was perfect, everything was passion and love._

_Many more hours of passion, tenderness and bliss went on. He kissed my lips deeply, our tongues moving together, our eyes closed. Then, in that moment, things changed again. When the deep kiss ended and my eyes opened, the eyes I saw were not sky blue, nor were they bright pale green. They were pale blue and lost in ecstasy and love. It was Jason making love to me now and no part of me wanted him to stop, it felt too good, oh so good._

_I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled his lips back to my own, needing to taste him again as his body moved into mine. I saw inside his mind and his every thought was filled with me, filled with his love and need for me. I felt him within my soul, felt how our souls fit together, linked, bound to each other. Seeing into his soul, I saw nothing but his beauty, his love for me and all the wonder and good that he is._

"_Jason." I moaned his name._

"_Lyra." He moaned back, going to kiss my neck with incredible passion and skill while his hands were busy with the rest of my body._

"_Please do not stop!" I got out in a gasp._

_It could have been hours or days or months we were intertwined for, time had no meaning, time simply did not exist. My lover kept shifting between Ariston, Jason and Cronus. I was close to reaching that place again, only this place my body and soul reached for was different from the others, this was the one at the end. I was so lost in those endless last moments that it seemed as if the three of those gods has melded together, the face and body constantly shifting so quickly and never settling into only one of them._

_But after that last moment came, that moment when we both let go, the body that laid motionless and exhausted on top of me belonged to Ariston. We held each other, both lost in wonder and love, in peace and joy. Ariston placed a kiss on my cheek before whispering into my ear._

"_It is alright to love them, you have my love and my blessing." Ariston whispered. "Trust yourself, follow your heart and soul wherever they made lead you." He looked into my eyes and we kissed, a soft, long kiss. "I love you my Mera."_

And with that, covered in sweat and quivering ever so slightly, I woke in the middle of the night next to Cronus. I felt weak and exhausted, as if I really had been in that place, that dream, for weeks or even months making love to the three gods I love. But with that exhaustion, there was also a deep, beautiful peace and weightlessness.

I laid there, staring at the ceiling of Cronus' bedroom, lost in thoughts of the dream I had. It was not just a dream, Ariston was truly there in that place with me. _Which means that Cronus and Jason were there as well_, I realized.

"Mera." Came Cronus's voice, he sounded as exhausted as I was.

I turned my head and looked into his eyes. In the silence that followed, I knew for certain.

"You were there." I stated and he nodded.

"I was there." He told me with wonder in his eyes.

"The Moirae?" I asked, assuming they had brought us all together in that dream.

"It could be, but I do not think so." He said.

"What then?" I asked him.

"I think it was you." He told me, I was too exhausted to be truly shocked. "You pulled the three of us into your dream, or your subconscious did at least." I looked up at the ceiling, thinking on that dream.

"Ariston told me I had his blessing to be with 'them,' which could only mean you and Jason." I told him, my mind too tired to fully think on such things. "How does he know about Jason?" I asked with a yawn.

Cronus was silent, even in my tired state I knew what that meant. Cronus will never tell a lie, so instead he stays silent. _He knows something, one of those things he cannot tell me._

"You need some ambrosia." Cronus said. "You look as worn out as I am." I chuckled a bit, barely able to keep my eyes open. I felt Cronus' hand slide underneath my head and lift my lips to a cup. "Drink my love."

I did was I was told and drank the cool ambrosia, it was sweet and delicious, filling my body with warmth and comfort. I drained the whole cup, then Cronus laid my head down again. I watched him as he drank a cup of Ambrosia himself. I turned the other way, my weariness overcoming me.

"Come here my love." I said to Cronus and a moment later felt him curl up behind me, his arm wrapping around my waist. "I love you Cronus." I whispered.

"I love you my dear Mera." He said, kissing my cheek.

I let my eyes drift close fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hades' point of view<strong>

I walked through an Elysian forest my kingdom, wondering once again how the Nameless One escaped Asphodel. It made no sense, no one has ever been able to escape my kingdom. There were the rare few who made it out of Tartarus or Asphodel, but Styx would never allow them to cross her river. _So how had he done it?_

"I knew I would find you here." I smiled at the warm voice and turned around to see the beautiful brown haired goddess, her sky blue eyes as entrancing as ever. _All these years, and the effect she has upon me has not dimmed. If anything, my love for her grows stronger as the moments pass and with them the centuries._

My beloved goddess wore tan riding breeches with tall black leather riding boots, which were trimmed with leather the same color as her eyes. Her shirt was pure white and long sleeved with buttons down the front, some of those top buttons were undone, giving the shirt a low V-neck that tastefully exposed some of her full bosom. The shirt fit her perfect, slim hourglass figure loosely, flatteringly so. Her face was as bewitchingly beauteous as ever and those beautiful brown curls were loosely pulled behind her head.

"Ennina." I sighed her name and she walked up to me, encasing me in her embrace as I held her close, breathing in her scent as her soft cheek rested against my own. She is such a comfort to me.

"How are you Hades?" She asked as she held me, her hand softly running through my black hair.

"Do you not already know?" I asked her and she laughed a bit and kissed my cheek before pulling back to look into my eyes, her arms still wrapped around my neck.

"And my sister?" She asked.

"Persephone is well," I told her. "She misses you."

"I will have to stop by and see her then." She told me, gazing into my eyes and amazing me again with how deeply she loves me. "I thought I would say hello to you both before I head off to my grandmothers. How are our sons?"

"They are well also." I told her. "You have no idea how much I have missed you." I leaned down as Ennina leaned up, bringing our lips together, bringing our souls to life. How just the brushing of lips can make my knees weak and make my soul melt into her own has always astounded me. "How long can you stay?" I asked her.

"Not long." She told me, her eyes looking into mine, putting me under her spell. "Oh Hades." She whispered then kissed me again, the power of that kiss left us both in wonder.

Ennina and I were together long before Persephone was ever born. We shared our souls with each other long ago, binding us together. Both she and Persephone are my soul mates. Persephone knew from when we were first together that I will always love Ennina and always welcome her company when she can visit, and she has never had a problem with that. Persephone is the selfless kind, someone who gets happiness by seeing others happy. I am blessed to have her as a wife, I treasure her as much as I do Ennina.

Obviously, I cannot be with Ennina all of the time, she has her duties and her husbands, but we both treasure the few visit she can spare and those precious nights she shares my bed, our bed. I held Ennina close when we ceased our kissing, my hand caressing her scared one that touched my chest.

"How are you?" I asked her.

"I am staying strong." She told me. "Things are quite a mess up there."

"You can always come here to me." I told her, she smiled and nodded, running her fingers through my black hair as she looked at the strands.

"I know." She said softly, then seemed to remember something. "Zeus and I are getting married."

"If you are going to marry him, then you must marry me as well." I told her.

I had asked her many times to be my wife, she always tells me the timing is not right. But if she intended on marrying my brother, I was not about to let her get away without a fight. I have wanted to marry this incredible goddess for a very, very long time.

"Good gods," She said softly. "Eight husbands?" I laughed and her smile was blinding. I know how much it means to her to hear me laugh, I was once a very sullen creature, never smiling or laughing much, but she changed that.

"It is only fair." I told her. "You know how long I have waited to marry you."

"If I wasn't a bigamist before." She said and I laughed out loud.

"Would that be a yes?" I asked her. I knew she could feel how much I wanted this, and I knew she wanted it as well. But she smiled and looked away from my eyes to collect her thoughts for a moment before meeting my eyes again.

"You know I would not be able to spend every moment with you." She said softly. "It would not be fair to you, to have a wife you barely get to see. My duties alone keep me extremely occupied these days, along with my search for our missing. I do not want to hurt you, you deserve better than that, you deserve Persephone, a wonderful goddess who can totally devote herself and her time to you." I caressed her cheek.

"My beautiful love," I said to her softly. "I would not take you from your duties and those you love, not for my kingdom. I love you, you know how deeply that truth runs within my soul. I have loved you for so long, it is difficult to know how I got through the day before you came into my existence. Yes, I love Persephone just as deeply, you know I would die without her, but I need you as well. I want you to be my wife, I want to know that a part of you belongs to me."

"You have a piece of my soul, and no small piece at that." She said so softly. "You truly want to marry me, knowing that with the way things are in the world, you may only be able to be with me a few times a month if that?"

"With every grain of my being, with all that I am, with all my love for you the answer is yes." I pronounced before suddenly sinking to one knee before her, holding her hands in my own as I looked up into her eyes. "I understand how little we would be able to see each other, but you must know that every moment I am with you is worth however long I must go without your company. I would wait a century just to spend a moment with you, just to kiss your lips once. I want you as my wife, I want you for every moment you are able to give yourself to me, and I have my treasured Persephone for the times I will be without you. You know how happy she makes me, and so you do not need to worry about me as you do."

Ennina had tears in her eyes by this time, so deeply was she moved by my words. She knew I meant all of it, that I would do anything for her.

"So, you beautiful, radiant goddess, I must once again ask you to be my wife and pray the answer will be yes." My voice was soft.

The moment that passed waiting for her response was one of the longest in my existence. _How could any man, mortal or immortal not fall in love with this woman?_ I wondered to myself, realizing just how many men had fallen in love with her over the course of her incredible and oft times difficult existence. She is the kind of woman men cannot help falling in love with. Everything this goddess has been through has made me even more protective of her, and it touches me to know that even though I am a very powerful and feared god and the king of the Underworld, Ennina is still as protective of me as I am of her.

And so I waited on bended knee for her answer. It would not matter if she said no, I would be disappointed, but it would change nothing between us. But it would mean everything if she were to say yes and agree to be my bride. Ennina took a deep breath before her beautiful, crooked smile widened and a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Hades," She said softly. "I would be honored to become your wife."

I stayed there, looking upon her in wonder. Ennina laughed and pulled me to my feet, placing her hands on my cheeks. I still could not look away from her eyes, wondering if this moment could be real.

"Are you going to kiss me or what?" Ennina asked as a few more tears of joy escaped her eyes.

I tangled my fingers into her curls, wrapped my arm around her waist, brought her warm body against mine and kissed her with everything I had in me, with all my joy, all my longing for this moment, all the celebration within me. I kissed her like we were the last beings left in this world.

"Come to bed." I whispered to her, she sighed.

"There is not time." She said. "I must get to my grandmothers house and it is three days ride."

"Please," I begged her, kissing her lips again. "Do you meant to torment me to death with what I must wait to have?"

"I would not want to do that." She said and leaned up to kiss me.

Our kisses became more passionate, more intense as we began undressing each other in those woods. She pushed me back against a tree, looking into my eyes as her hands found the hem of my shirt and brought it over my head quickly. She leaned up, pressing her bare body against mine as she licked then bit my bottom lip, driving me to madness as a groan left my lips. My tongue plunged into her sweet mouth as her hands ran down my chest teasingly, before going sliding her fingers back up my chest, leaving trails of fire in their wake as they went up my neck, then down my shoulders, her nails softly scratching my immortal flesh.

Her lips left mine, the tip of her nose trailing down my neck as I leaned back against the tree as her hot breath washed across my neck, her hands exploring body which was well known to her. Our minds were one, I saw through her eyes, felt her emotions, experiencing her overwhelming desire for me, and her enjoyment as she teased me. I felt the smile on her lips, my lips curled to match that glorious smile.

Finally, I could not take anymore of her teasing. My hand found her chin and tilted her head up so that my mouth could passionately descend upon hers as a soft moan left her lips. So many centuries it has been since I first tasted her kiss, and yet it is still as intimate, still as intense, still as mindboggling. I lifted her up into my arms and this time she was against the tree. I could feel how the bark felt against her bare back, though it could never mar her flawless skin, as I felt those curves she possesses, the soft skin on her thighs wrapped around me, every part of her I thoroughly explored, watching and enjoying the pleasure I brought her.

All immortal women may have perfect bodies, but Ennina was something else entirely, she is… otherworldly. I had had other lovers before her, but with the exception of Persephone, I have never felt anything even close to when I touch her skin, taste her kiss, feel her hands caressing me. It is all too much to take, she is too much to take. Not many men would be able to handle a woman such as her, I prided myself on being one of the few who could.

I paused before going any further, just to savor the moment and the feeling of her warm, perfect body wrapped around me, her eyes dazed with desire for the passions we were about to share, her arms, one slung around my neck and the other around my back. I traced the shape of her jaw before running my fingers down her neck and to other perfect parts of her body.

"Who is tormenting who now?" She whispered, her voice deeper with desire. Her hand slid into my hair, grabbing hold and bringing my lips down upon hers. I was helpless, I had no power left within me to wait a moment longer to have her…

We laid in the soft Elysian grass face to face under the shade of the trees, holding each other close.

"You are so beautiful." I told her softly and her soft smile grew. It was not as if she had not heard the words countless times before, and not only from my own lips. There were just times I could not help telling her once again how extraordinary she is.

"As are you, my love." She told me, making my smile grow as I kissed her lips tenderly.

"It will be 'husband' soon." I told her and she laughed, a sound filled with airy delight, filled with the joy that enveloped us.

"And I will be your wife, along with my dear sister." Ennina said. Her crooked smile was breathtaking, blinding. Her hand rested on my chest.

"I love you." I told her, in my opinion, no one can say those three words enough.

"I love you my Hades." She told me and kissed my lips softly.

I remembered something then. I sat up and looked at the naked beauty that laid down before me as she turned and laid on her back. Her brown curls, tinged with gold, made a halo around her head. Her tan skin glowed with that divine golden hew and her sky blue eyes put Earths sky to shame. I placed my hand lovingly on her hip, gently caressing where my hand laid.

"I have something for you." I told her.

I focused and a moment later, the small ebony box was in my hand. Ennina looked at it in wonder as she raised herself up onto her elbow. I opened it up and showed her the ring inside, her breath caught at the sight.

"What is that?" She asked, though she clearly already knew the answer. Her eyes were glued to the ring.

"Something I had made for you a long time ago." I told her, I took the ring out and took her left hand into my own.

I looked down on the beautiful engagement ring Cronus had given her long ago. The rich pink diamond sparkled and the blue gold of the casting climbed up the sides of the gem in perfect little vines. I let go of that hand and instead picked up her right hand, deciding that could use some decoration.

I took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her middle finger. I held her hand as I admired the way the ring looked. This diamond was unique, just like my Ennina. When my miners found the stone a century ago in the mines, they brought it straight to me, and I knew it was meant for her.

It was a rather large oval diamond. The rare thing was the color. The center of the diamond was pure black, but as it reached the edges, the color slowly changed into a rich blue, and around the very edge of the blue and black diamond was a band of the same blue as Ennina's eyes.

Once the stone had been cut to my specifications, I looked over a few designs Hephaestus drew up and chose the casting I liked best. The casting was as extraordinary as the diamond itself. On either side of the diamond, was likeness of an owl with its wings fully unfurled, curving back around the priceless stone. The owls were made out of the purest gold, which was also mined from my realm, and the eyes were made out of sky blue diamonds with little black centers. No detail was spared, each feather on the owls had been skillfully depicted. The band itself was made out of gold, woven to look like vines. It was perfect, seeing as how much nature means to Ennina.

The ring looked even more beautiful now that it adorned Ennina's elegant hand. I looked away from the stone and to my betrothed. My smile grew, seeing the wonder on her face and feeling within her how much this ring meant to her. I did not speak and neither did she, but after a time she looked up into my eyes as she sat up. I still held the hand that now showcased my ring, Ennina placed her free hand on my cheek and kissed me.

"Is the ring to your liking?" I asked her. I already knew she adored it, but I still wanted to hear it from her lips. I had missed her voice.

"It is extraordinary." She told me. "I love it, though not nearly as much as I love you."

"I can accept that." I told her and she laughed and looked back at the ring.

I felt a thought come to her and she began laughing again. Then she took a deep breath and shook her head as she looked into my eyes.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"If I wear this, then my fingers will soon be filled." Ennina said. "I am sure that all of my husbands will want to give me rings as well."

"You do not need to wear it." I told her, she shook her head.

"Not for the world would I take this off." She told me, then sighed. "I do need to be going though." I nodded.

We both rose to our feet and began picking up our clothing which was strewed about and began dressing piece by piece. Ennina had to jump onto a tree limb thirty feet up to get her shirt from where I had tossed it in the outrageous heat on the moment. When she landed, she was about to slip the shirt on when I plucked it from her grasp. She looked up at me as I stood before her.

"Allow me." I told her.

I slid the white silk onto her perfect body, buttoning up the buttons, but leaving a few undone, just as she had it before. Her hands came to rest on my chest as she gazed up into my eyes.

"Give Persephone my love, and tell her I am sorry I was not able to visit her." Ennina requested.

"I will tell her that is my fault." I said and her smile grew. "How soon can I marry you?" I asked her, her sweet laughter rang out.

"How soon would you like to marry me?" She asked.

"Right now." I told her. "I do not need a huge ceremony, I just want to know that you are mine."

"My dear Hades," She said. "I have been yours for a very long time." I kissed her lips.

"So what do you say?" I asked her. "A quick exchange of vows before you go?"

"I wish I could." She told me. "But I would rather wait until I return. And our wedding is a momentous occasion, we should have a beautiful ceremony."

"As you wish." I told her. "I want to marry you as soon as possible."

"I will keep that in mind." She told me. "We can speak more on the matter when I return." I nodded.

We kissed a few more times and said I love you before she disappeared in golden light. I could not stop smiling as I made my way back to my palace while feeling like I was walking on a cloud. I knew the first person I wanted to tell about this. I began running and ran through the open doors and into my palace.

"Persephone!" I yelled my wife's name as I stood in the entrance hall. Only moments later my beautiful wife came running down the stairs, her red silk gown trailing after her. She was obviously curious about my outburst and the joy she felt within my soul. "Come here you beautiful goddess!"

I met her at the foot of the stairs, took my beautiful wife into my arms and kissed her while spinning around. When our lips parted she looked at me, her eyes dazed but clearly curious.

"Did I miss something?" Persephone asked me, clearly wondering why I was smiling like this, why such euphoria filled me.

"Ennina came to visit," I told her, my smile still in place. "She is going to marry Zeus. When I found that out, I once again asked her to become my wife." Persephone's face lit up like mine was, a look of wonder on her face.

"She said yes?" Persephone was nearly as excited as I was. All I could do was nod while still smiling like an idiot. We kissed again in celebration.

"I am so happy for you both my husband." She told me, such joy in her soul. "So very happy." I caressed her cheek as I looked into her stunning green eyes.

As much as I love Ennina, I would not be able to live without Persephone, she is my light. I am thankful to live in a culture that would not make me choose between them, I do not know how the mortals stand it. I have seen their lives at judgment, felt their heartache at having to choose between the two they love. I pitied them, but I knew that Ennina was hard at work to help change that, to teach them how such a marriage can work between three or more people. The truth that I have learned is that it is different for everyone. Why the mortals seem to think it has to be 'either or' is beyond me when you can have both of the people you love.

That being said, there are immortals who hold to monogamy. I am thankful that Persephone and Ennina are not among them, it would kill me to have to choose between them.

"How is it I am blessed with two, incredible, brilliant, beautiful wives?" I asked my darling Persephone.

"Luck, I suppose." She said. "Although, you are quite handsome and brilliant yourself."

"I love you Persephone." I proclaimed.

"I love you Hades." She proclaimed before I kissed her again.

I swooped down and picked her up into my arms as I carried her to our bedroom while kissing her lips with all the excitement and passion flowing within me. She giggled in between kisses. I was still riding this high, this thrill, and I intended to enjoy it as fully as possible...

* * *

><p><strong>Ennina's point of view<strong>

The journey to the land my grandmother Chaos created for herself was not a simple task. One could not simply teleport into her home, the place is even more protected than my home and the Underworld combined. I would have to ride there, continuously for three days and nights. If you stop at any time during the journey, you will become hopelessly lost in the in between of her realm. Not to mention that you had to enter at just the right spot or else you would just be riding into the Atlantic.

I teleported to a small piece of land near what is known as the Bermuda triangle. I summoned my black stallion Ichorous, his name means _Divine Blood_ in my language.

"Hello old friend." I greeted him and placed a kiss on his cheek before swinging onto his back.

I squeezed with my legs and off we went, galloping at a hair whipping pace that no racehorse could hope to match. We traveled for three days and nights without rest through a swamp-like place, until at last we reached the gates to Chaos' land which, along with wall, towered an impressive four hundred feet above us. Their height and beauty easily put the walls of Troy to shame. They were made out of solid white marble with vines glittering in a rainbow of sparkling colors throughout. The gate itself was made of solid adamantine, the white metal with that lovely blue hue, with images embossed upon it showing the glory of the gods, all of our greatest feats. I was proud that some of my own doings as well as my husbands' and children's were upon that glorious gate.

Two guards stood watch at attention, their adamantine weapons gleaming in the sunlight. I have always admired their weapons, they are long shafts like spears with a triple tip but at the base of the long staff was a spiked ball. They are quite lethal.

"Who comes?" They asked in unison.

"Ennina of the Olympians." I introduced myself.

"What is your purpose here?" They asked.

"I have questions for my grandmother, questions only she may be able to answer." I told them.

"You may pass." They said and with that the gate swung open.

The sight beyond those gates never fails to amaze me. Green lands stretch out as far and wide as my immortal eyes were able to see, with peaks and valleys, lakes and waterfalls and a river of sparkling water snaking around her lands, feeding the lakes and springs. Nature was rich and alive here, many creatures that have been lost to time and some that never existed anywhere else except here roamed the hills of my grandmothers land. But the most stunning sight was miles ahead of me, beyond those gates where a large twenty-story complex of pure white glowing marble stood proudly in the center of this paradise. Green vines climbed up to the fourth story blooming flowers as water ran in fountains out of the marble, falling into pools below that were made out of mother of pearl.

I squeezed Ichorous' sides gently and we went into a gallop towards my grandmother's home. I took in the sights of nature for the five-minute ride. As we closed in on the palace, I could easily see my mother's mother standing on the top of the grand white marble steps leading to the entrance of her home. Her long brown wavy hair was braided with strands of gold in it, the braid fell over her right shoulder. Her flawless skin was tan and her gray blue eyes shone with power and fondness. She looks so much like my mother, the same graceful, beautiful face, the same elegant jaw, high cheekbones and full lips. I have always been her favorite grandchild, especially since my mother has always said that I take after Chaos in my looks and personality. Not to mention I am nearly as powerful as she is. I slid off of my horse and curtsied before her.

"Grandmother." I greeted her.

"Ennina my dear." Chaos greeted me and I rose as she decided the stairs. "You look tired."

"It was a long ride." I said as we embraced each other.

"Come inside, I will have dinner prepared." She said as she placed her hand on my back to lead me towards her home as my horse wondered off to get some food and rest. I rode him bareback, so there was no tack to remove.

After I freshened up and changed into a proper gown of rich red silk, I met my grandmother in the outdoor dining room where a feast was prepared for us. I sat across from her as we filled out plates, I was famished.

"I do hope my visit does not inconvenience you." I said to my grandmother as we ate.

"Not at all my dear." She told me with a kind smile, my mothers smile. "Though I am curious as to the reason of this visit. Somehow I do not think this is a social call." I was sure she already knew the answer, but she is the kind of goddess who allows people to speak for themselves.

"You are right on that account." I told her. "My dreams brought me here, there are many answers I seek."

"I know the answers you seek." She told me. "Why don't you get some rest tonight, tomorrow I will tell you what you have come to discover."

"My thanks." I said to her and continued eating.

"How are your husbands?" She asked.

"They are well." I said. "And I am soon to marry my father, and Hades as well."

"Congratulations." She said. "It is about time."

"That is what everyone seems to say." I told her, my smile widening as I thought of Hades and Zeus. "I must agree though, it is more than time that I made them my husbands."

"I am glad to see that Mera is so happy with Cronus." She said. Chaos of course can see anything anywhere, but she would not always share that information since it could change the course of events.

"So am I." I told her. "I see a long and rich relationship between the two of them."

"As do I." She said.

* * *

><p>I awoke in the white marble bedroom. Everything was white, from the sheets, to the comforter, to the furniture, to the floors, ceiling and walls. It was elegant and graceful, my grandmother likes the clean look. I bathed in the adjoining bathroom, which was adorned with mother of pearl and more pure white engraved marble.<p>

After bathing, I found a dress was laid out for me on the white comforter of the newly made bed. I slipped it on and buttoned up the side. I looked into the mirror and brushed my hair out. The white dress was stunning. The straps were made of woven silk to resemble vines with little white flowers with white diamonds at their centers. The bodice and skirt was made of a delicate lace with buttons up one side. It was elegant and fit my body just the way I like my clothing to.

I admired my engagement ring from Hades. Thinking of him made those blossoms of love grow within my soul until it became an endless field filled with sunshine, beauty and love. I laughed lightly in delight at the weightless feeling flowing within me. I laughed again, knowing that what I told Hades was true, that now each of my husbands are going to want to give me a ring. I would not mind though, they have great taste and I would be honored for them to be resented through those rings.

I looked at my blue eyes in the mirror, the glowing golden blush that colored my face. My smile grew and I shook my head. _There is nothing more wonderful than love, in all its forms. It is beauteous._

I took a long ribbon of lace and wrapped it around the length of my hair before pinning my brown curls up in a soft bun. I slipped on the white lace flats and went out in search of my horse. I walked through the halls of my grandmothers home, wondering at the beauty of the carved pure white marble. There were columns and crown molding and amazing designs cut into the stone.

After a wonderful walk through the stunning palace, I made my way outside. The nature in this place took my breath away. The flowers, the gardens, the waterfalls, the hills and mountains and rivers and sparkling lakes. This place truly is a paradise, I have always loved visiting here.

I called for Ichorous and heard him whinny miles away, then take off, his feet pounding the ground. A few minutes later I saw him galloping out of the trees and I walked down the steps. He stopped and reared up, standing on his hind legs and pawing at the air with his front ones. I laughed, loving his spirit. He landed as I walked up to him. He trotted towards me and stopped when we met. I stroked his face, his cheek and kissed between his eyes and his soft muzzle.

He nodded his head, happy at the attention. It is sad that most people do not understand that you do not need to break a horse's spirit to make him rideable. You need to work with the horse, not against him. Make the horse comfortable with you, get the horse to trust you. No, I would never dream of breaking his powerful spirit, we are too much alike and I honor and respect him for that.

Many battles I have ridden into on his back. He is fearless and courageous, much like myself. We are warriors, fighting for the good of gods and mortals alike. I gave him another kiss then told him he could go back and enjoy the island.

I went back into the white palace in search of my grandmother and found her in her weaving room. It was a large white room with huge windows that were open to the soft warm breeze of the day. My grandmother turned her gray blue eyes to me and smiled warmly while her hands continued her work on the elegant loom.

"Would you care to join me?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you." I said and sat down at a loom next to her.

I set up the white threads and began on my work. I have always found it incredibly relaxing to weave, to focus on the intricate work I was doing and forget about all else. As mythology says, I did introduce weaving to the mortals many thousands of years ago. They used to wear animal skins, but when their numbers once again grew vast, they needed another way to clothe themselves and so I reintroduced this method to the mortals. As much as I enjoyed this work, I needed to ask about the coming threat to gods and men. I still did not know what could be so powerful that it would unite my family with the Nameless One.

"Grandmother?" I said as I worked.

"I know what you wish to know." She said. "They are called the Forgotten Ones."

"They exist?" I asked.

Of course, every story is based in some kind of truth. The story of the Forgotten Ones was a bedtime story, one of those used to frighten little immortals into being good. Of course I would never do that to my own children, I taught them to do the right thing because it was right, not because they were afraid of the repercussions of doing something wrong.

"Their race has been locked away for so long that there are few, if any immortal who know of their existence." Chaos told me as we worked.

"Where do they come from, what are they?" I asked.

"They are a race that sired the Nameless One." She told me. "Your grandfather was not always so evil, he was tricked by a being called Zenophian into sharing his immortal body. This being bound with his soul and corrupted his mind, making him into the evil you now know him as. Zenophian himself is of the Forgotten Race, he was the only one who was not captured, but at the time he was too weak to be of any real harm. But when Zeus' father welcomed that evil into his soul, Zenophian was given all the power he could ever want."

I had stopped weaving by this point. Chaos' words troubled me greatly. I thought back to my nightmares, the blood, the screams, the destruction, the evil.

"Will the Forgotten Ones be freed?" I asked in a low voice.

"Yes." Chaos told me.

I took a deep breath and did what I could to take this all in stride. I did not know if I could fight this, not on my own at least. I felt my grandmother's hand upon my shoulder and I looked up into her eyes. They looked so much older than mine, though she appears to be the same age as myself, around twenty-five or thirty.

"There is always hope." She told me with a smile that gave me the strength I needed.

"And Mera will die?" I asked her.

"If she continues along this path, then yes, she will." She told me, her smile still in place. "But we should know best of all that death is not the end. Do you remember what I told you when you were a girl?" She asked.

"Worthy souls are always saved." I said, quoting her words to me then, and she nodded but said nothing further on the subject.

"You know where they are? Ariston and the others?" I asked her.

"I do." She said simply. "But giving you that information would prevent necessary events from taking place."

"I understand." I told her. By this time in my life, for thousands of years I have understood this truth. "May I ask you another question?"

"You may." She said.

"Who is Mera? Really?" I asked her.

It was more than clear that Mera, just like Pandora, is something more. The fact that her Chimera not only pledged himself to her, but blessed her with his fire was evidence enough, but there was so much more, little things I have noticed. Such as how she was able to sense our kind before she shared her soul with Ariston, and began sharing his abilities. There is something ancient about her soul, something unique within her eyes, and the power of her light will be unprecedented when she uses it.

Mera is rare, being a Descendant of the Twelve Olympian's and Pandora herself, but she is something more than that. Try as I have, I cannot figure out who or what she is, but I had hoped my grandmother would tell me.

"She is someone sacred, a treasure from long ago." Chaos told me. "Her return to the gods has been long awaited, and not only by the Nameless One. With time you will learn more on this, but I will not be the one to reveal who she is to you. Mera must discover that on her own."

* * *

><p><strong>Mera's point of view<strong>

I reclined out in the sun as I drew images from my dreams. More had come, each one desperately intense, though a few of them with Jason seemed more like memories. But it was not only about making love, there were other images I saw as well.

Diokles laid at my side, his head resting on his paws as I ran a hand through his soft golden mane. I began a new drawing, one of candid shots of Ariston, Cronus and Jason side by side by side. They all looked so handsome.

It is amazing how different I feel since sharing my soul with Cronus and being blessed with Diokles sacred fire. I felt like a brand new being. I felt strong, like I could face anything, and brave enough to dare to follow my heart and see where things will go with Jason. Not to mention this warmth that flows within my soul and throughout my whole body. Diokles has stayed by me night and day, the only time he wonders off is when things become intimate between Cronus and I, or when he wants to hunt.

I love how connected to the Earth I am through Cronus now. I can feel the life in every blade of grass, in every tree, in every leaf. I could feel the vibrant energy that connected everything in nature. It was an exquisite feeling.

I smiled when I felt Cronus' essence behind me, heard his bare feet in the soft, springy grass. I kept drawing, watching out of the corner of my eye as Cronus set a platter of fresh fruits beside me. Cronus sat down behind me, I felt him but did not stop sketching as my smile grew. He ran his hands through my hair, gently pulling it into a ponytail. He rolled the hair that was in his hand and placed it over my shoulder as his lips found the skin at my neck. My hand faltered at the feeling of those kisses as his hands ran down my arms. A sigh mixed with a moan left my lips as my head lulled back and my hand went into his straight black hair.

"Cronus." I moaned his name and felt him smile as he placed a single sweet kiss on my cheek.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and lowered my head to lay on his lap so I could look up into his smiling bright pale green eyes. He continued stroking my hair as he looked at me. He feels like the Earth, his essence is so rich and wonder and also bright and I felt a part of that within me, along with a deep connection to the Earth and everything that grows on it.

"I love how connected to the earth I feel." I said as I looked into his eyes.

"That is because a part of my soul resides within you now." He told me.

"Do you feel some of my soul within you?" I asked him.

"It feels like a piece of the sun and sparks of the storm are glowing within me." He said in wonder. "I feel... complete now." Tears came into her eyes, tears of joy.

"I never expected to love you like this." I told him.

"Nor I you." He said softly, running his fingers through my golden blond hair that was now ever so slightly tinged with orange and looked into my eyes that now held the same glow as my Chimera's. "May I?" He asked, nodding towards my sketchpad.

"Of course." I said with a smile that would not leave my lips. I handed the sketchpad to him. He looked at the sketch of the three of them.

"This is what you want, to have the three of us?" Cronus said. It felt as if he had given up on trying to keep me from Jason. I nodded.

"I do want that," I told him. "More than I can say, and far more than I should."

"Mera, you do realize that since you and I are soul mates, we are meant to be together?" He said with a smile. "Which means that it is not wrong to want what you want, it is destined." I kissed his palm then just held his hand.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you." He said and looked at the drawing again before handing it back to me.

"You captured Ariston and I well." He said.

"But I botched Jason?" I asked him jokingly.

"That was not what I meant." He told me. Even though he had given up on keeping me from Jason, he still did not relish the idea.

"Why do you hate him?" I asked.

"Because of what he has done." He told me. "He has done terrible things. I never liked the man."

"You know him?" I asked, surprised. Cronus nodded.

"Not well, but well enough." He told me, his eyes were far away.

"He is a good man," I told Cronus. "Everyone has made mistakes, and I can see in his eyes how much he wants to fix whatever he has done." Cronus looked deep into my eyes.

"You believe that?" He asked softly. I felt two things within him. First of all that he was truly curious, and second that he trusted my judgment.

"Yes, I do believe that." I told him. "He does not want things to be as they are in his life, he is not happy." It made me ache for Jason, I hated the thought of him not being happy. I looked up into Cronus' eyes again. "My love, I understand that there are some things you cannot tell me, I just do not want there to be secrets between us. Secrets are never good for a relationship."

"Other peoples secrets that they have entrusted me with are not mine to tell." Cronus told me. "So how about this? Even though I cannot always tell you about other people, I promise to never keep any of my own secrets from you, to always be honest about myself. Would that work?" I smiled and nodded.

"I can agree to that." I told him. "And I promise you the same."

Cronus and I lounged in the sun for hours more and ate that perfect fruit that Cronus picked for us. I continued to sketch and Cronus watched me, posing for a few sketches while he was at it. In the afternoon light, a look of concentration came over Cronus' face, his eyes became distant.

"My son Alexander needs me." Cronus told me and I sat up next to him. "I will be back later."

"My love, do you have a phone here I can use?" I asked him. "I want to call Margret."

His hand glowed and a moment later an exquisite cell phone was there. I took it from his hand and smiled. He kissed my lips.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you." I told him and he teleported away.

I looked down at Diokles. His emerald scales looked beautiful in the sunlight, his golden mane and the golden fur that covered his majestic face glistened. I looked down to the phone in my hand and dialed Margret's number, hoping she had not changed it since I last talked to her months ago.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hello Margret." I said.

"Mera!" She exclaimed. "Are you alright? I have been trying to get in touch with you for months! I must have left a hundred voicemails and as many emails for you. I have been worried out of my mind."

"I am so sorry for that." I apologized. "I have not turned on my phone or my computer in the past few months."

"Are you alright?" She asked. I sighed.

"... A lot has been going on." I told her.

"How is Ariston?" She asked, I closed my eyes at the name and took a deep breath.

"He is..." I did not know if I could say it out loud.

"Mera, what's happened?" She asked.

"He was kidnapped three months ago." I told her and heard her gasp. "I have been searching for him, and his family is helping me as well. We have not found him yet, but I know that he is alive." There was a silence on the other end of the line as Margret absorbed this.

"Was there a ransom? Did his kidnappers leave any note, anything indicating what they want?" She asked.

"No, nothing like that." I told her.

Deep down I had always known what they wanted, the Nameless One wanted me, dead. I wondered for a moment if I turned myself over to him, if he would let Ariston go. If I had to die, I wanted my death to mean something, and what greater meaning could there be then saving the god I love? But Cronus would never allow me to do that and I knew it would kill Ariston as well, so for the moment, it was not an option.

"Mera, my parents can help." Margret told me, I had almost forgotten she was on the phone.

"Thank you for the offer, but there is no way they can help with this. It is far too dangerous for them to get mixed up in." I told her. Her parents are good people, security conscious, but good people.

"Mera, trust me, my parents can help." She told me again, there was a meaning behind her words that I did not understand. Like she was trying to spell something out with those words.

"I will keep that in mind," I promised her. "But I would much rather keep you and your family out of this. Ariston comes from a... powerful family. We can handle this."

"I can only imagine what you are going through." She said. "You should have called. I am getting on a flight to Greece now."

"No," I told her. "I am not in Greece."

"Tell me where you are and I'll fly out." She said at once with determination in her voice. "I am not going to leave you alone with all of this."

That made me smile, but this was too dangerous to involve her, no matter how much I missed her company. I did not want her association with me to put her in danger.

"I am not alone anymore." I assured her. "There are so many around me that I love."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes." I told her. "I miss you, and I will visit you when I can. But now is not the best time for you to visit."

"Alright." She said.

"How is Jack?" I asked her.

"He is doing great, he got a scholarship to Harvard and so he is over the moon!" She told me. "We are getting a place of our own in Cambridge after we graduate next month."

"That is wonderful, I am so happy for you both." I told her.

It was just then that I felt a sadness from Cronus. I was worried at once. The last time I felt a sadness from someone I love, Ariston left to find his sister. I was on my feet at once.

"Margret, I have to go." I told her. "I will call when I can."

"Please do. I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I told her and hung up.

_Cronus, what happened?_ I thought to him.

In the next moment he appeared before me and I ran into his arms, he held me close.

"What happened?" I asked him. "Is Kallisto alright?"

"She and Aaron are okay." He told me. "You might want to sit down." Cronus guided me to a stone bench and sat down next to me with his arm wrapped around me. "Helen Rogers was killed in a raid last night." He said.

"The leader of my unit?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said. "She died saving John from a Shadow. He is blaming himself of course." A mixture of shock and grief came over me. Yet at the same time, it was hard to believe.

I had not known Helen well, but she taught me so very much. She was kind, only strict when she had to be, and a great leader. She helped me to become the warrior I am, to bring out my true self. She was a good woman, she did not deserve to die like that.

"My unit?" I asked him.

"They are all alive, though grieving." He told me.

"When is the wake?" I asked him.

"This afternoon." He said. "Her pyre will burn tonight."

"It seems it is time we leave your island." I said to him.

"I know." He said. I looked into his eyes and laid my head on his shoulder as we held onto each other.

"I still need you," I told him. "I do not want leaving this place to be an end to what we have."

"I do not want that either. I want you my love, I always will." He said. It was a relief to know that I was not going to lose him.

* * *

><p>Cronus and I ate one last meal in his home together and then left for Olympus with Diokles. The great hall where Helen's body was, was empty. Helen laid on a finely carved wooden bier in the center of the room. She was dressed in a pale purple silk gown, her hands folded. I walked up to get a closer look. Her pale blond hair flowed over her shoulders. Her eyelids were closed, but I remembered her dark gray eyes, they were the color of a storm about to strike. She was a great woman, powerful and beautiful. I respected her greatly. Cronus came to stand beside me, taking my hand and holding it tightly as he felt the sadness flow through me.<p>

"How old was she?" I asked him, not taking my eyes off of her face.

"Twenty-seven." He told me.

"Did she have any family?" I asked.

"Her parents died when she was a girl and she has no siblings." He told me. "She had a husband, Fredric Mason, who was taken by the Shadows three years ago, and they have a daughter Beth who is five years old."

I had no idea about Helen's life, all she had lost. That while she was training all of us, she had a little girl waiting at home, one she had to raise on her own since her husband was taken.

"What will happen to her daughter?" I asked Cronus, still looking at Helen.

"Fredric has a sister Veronica who is going to take the girl in." Cronus told me. "She is close with Beth, she used to watch her while Helen trained her unit." I held onto Cronus' hand tighter and let a few tears fall. "Come here."

I wrapped my arms around Cronus and buried my face in his chest, he held me tight. Feeling his soul and having him hold me close brought me more comfort than I could say.

"Mera." Aaron's voice came from behind me.

Cronus let go of me and I turned around to see Aaron standing there with the rest of my unit. Each of them had a look of deep sorrow upon their faces. Helen meant a lot to all of us, she was our friend as well as our leader. I walked over to Aaron and hugged him tight.

Next I gave a hug to Hanna, she is a Descendant of Artemis. Her soft brown eyes were water and her black hair was still short, her delicate features marred by sadness.

Christopher was next, a Descendant of Zeus. He seemed to be staying strong for those around him. He had Zeus' sky blue eyes and looked like a younger version of the king of the gods.

Once I let go of Christopher, I wrapped my arms around his girlfriend Daliea, a Descendant of Dionysus. Her golden blond hair, heart-shaped face and fair skin were still beautiful even in this time of morning. And the beauty mark below her left eye made her look like an old fashioned movie star.

Omea, a Descendant of Ares, was the next one I embraced. Her beautiful brown skin was a stunning contrast to her sky blue eyes. Her black hair was braided back. She was one of the strong ones in our group, she did not cry.

I went to Aphrodite's Descendant Lilly and held her close. She had her ancestors golden blond curls, but a stronger face and soft crystal clear blue eyes. I held her for a few moments before going to give a hug to John. I saw that Cronus was right, he did blame himself.

"Helen would not want you to blame yourself." I told John as I looked into his sky blue eyes. He looked so much like Aaron except for a stronger jaw and sky blue eyes. "If you are going to blame anyone, blame me. I should have been there, instead I was lost in a selfish happiness."

"You're not to blame for this." John told me and I held him again for a long time. I went to the others of my unit after him.

I gave a hug to our new member Elaina, a Descendant of Zeus. Her red hair and dark blue eyes were stunning with her pale skin. I may not have known Elaina well, but she loved Helen as we all did and she did not refuse what comfort I could give.

Roger, the 6'4 Descendant of Ares who was built like a god leaned down to give me a hug. He had sky blue eyes and his ancestor's brown curls. Paula was the last of my unit to give a hug to. She is a Descendant of Demeter. She has the goddess's wheat colored hair, spring green eyes and mostly her face.

"Is that?" Elaina asked, looking at Diokles.

"My Chimera, his name is Diokles." I told them. They were all interested in him, but that interest took a back burner to what had happened last night.

"Why don't you come hang with us?" Roger offered.

"I would love to." I told him then looked back to Cronus.

"I am going to visit my wives." Cronus told me. "I will see you at the wake." _Call me if you need me_, he added in.

"See you then." I said to him. _I love you_, I thought to him and his smile grew.

_I love you my darling Mera_, he replied and teleported out.

I followed my friends to a sitting room with more than enough couches for us. Christopher sat next to Daliea holding her hand. I sat in between Aaron and Paula. Diokles laid at my feet, his proud head held high.

"I am sorry I have been away for so long." I apologized to them. "I am sorry I was not here last night." I did feel guilty for not being there. I knew there is a chance she could still be alive if I was not off with Cronus.

"You are not to blame for this," Roger stated. "The Nameless One is."

"He was there?" I asked in shock.

"No, but they are all his minions." Roger said.

"It still does not seem real." Daliea said as she wiped away her tears. "We were just having lunch with her yesterday." Christopher rubbed her back.

"These things tend to happen suddenly in our world." Omea said with a sigh.

"Did she suffer?" I asked.

"No." Hanna told me. "It was quick. Kallisto took care of the immortal who struck the blow." I nodded.

"Do we know who is going to take her place as captain?" I asked them.

"We spoke to commander Alexander about that." Christopher began, looking to me. "As it turns out, we have the right to choose our next leader if we want. We have all spoken about this, and we hoped that you would lead us."

"Me?" I asked in shock.

"You are more skilled than any of us could hope to be." John told me.

"And we trust you." Omea added.

"Helen would have wanted it this way." Christopher said. "She respected you and trusted your abilities."

"If anyone should lead us, it's you." Aaron told me. "I realize you are going through a lot, and we will understand if you turn it down, but you are our first choice."

I was still in a bit of shock, thinking over all this could mean, but the answer was obvious and I did not have to think twice.

"It would be an honor." I told them and they all smiled to me. Tears came to my eyes and I took a deep breath as I looked around at my unit. "I am so sorry I was not there."

"We do not blame you." Dalia told me. It was just then that Kallisto arrived.

"Mother." Kallisto greeted, her eyes lighting up.

I got to my feet and we crossed the room to each other and embraced. I could not have said how much I missed her, we held onto each other for a while.

"I have missed you, daughter." I told her, kissing her cheek.

"I have missed you as well, mother." She told me, kissing my cheek then pulling back to look me over. "You look wonderful. So healthy and strong."

"I feel better." I told her. "May I speak to you privately?"

"Of course." She said.

We walked out of the hall and out to one of the gardens of Olympus. Diokles walked at my side. Everything was in full bloom, the pinks and blues and yellows and purples of those flowers, and the green of the vines was an amazing sight.

"Something unexpected has happened." I told her.

"How so?" She asked, I took a deep breath.

"Cronus and I, we," I began, hoping she would not be upset. "We shared our souls. It seems we are also soul mates." Kallisto was silent for a time as she took this in.

"What does this mean for you and my father?" She asked, I was thankful that she was not angry.

"I will never leave Ariston." I swore to her. "I love your father more than life itself. I love Cronus… but I will not to anything that will hurt your father." She nodded and was silent for a while more before speaking again.

"Are you going to marry Cronus then?" She asked.

"Perhaps." I told her with a bit of a smile. "But only if Ariston is truly okay with that. I had a dream of him a few nights ago, he told me to follow my heart, where ever it will lead me."

"Then do so." Kallisto told me with a smile. My smile lessened as I glanced away, taking another deep breath. "Is there more?" I nodded.

"It seems… that Cronus may not be the only other man I am in love with." I told her, she needed to hear the truth from me.

"Who?" She asked.

"Jason Gray." I told her.

"Him?" She asked in surprise. "How?"

"It turns out that in a past life, Jason and I were lovers." I told her.

"And you still love him?" She asked.

"I think I do." I told her. "All the times I saw him before, I would not let myself truly feel anything for him. But that does not mean the feelings were not there to be felt. I am not completely certain what exactly I feel for him, but I want to find out." I looked at her, into her sky blue eyes. Her brows were knitted together as she tried to work through this. "Jason is the reason I left with Cronus and stayed these past three weeks on his and Ennina's island. Jason kissed me at Aaron's party and I was not ready for it, or for how it would feel. I keep getting these flashes, and now more memories are coming back, memories of when I was deeply in love with him."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Kallisto asked, there was some upset in her eyes now.

"Because I wanted you to hear it from me. I never want there to be any lies between us." I told her. "I love you like my own, and I do not want you to hate me for feeling something I have no control over."

Kallisto was silent for a while more as we walked through the garden. I stayed silent as well, giving her time with her own thoughts. I could not blame her for being upset with me. Her father is missing and I am off falling in love with two other men, I would hate me as well if I were her.

"You have every right to be upset with me." I told her, I could not stand the silence anymore. "Just know that I never wanted any of this to happen. I did not want to fall in love with Cronus or with Jason." I took a deep breath before saying my next words. "Kallisto, if you ask me to, I will end things before they truly being with Jason, and I will leave Cronus."

That stopped her in her tracks. I stopped next to her as we faced each other.

"Why would you do that?" She asked. I had tears in my eyes.

"Because no matter how deeply I love them, and how much it would hurt to lose them, you and your father mean more to me." I told her, my throat was beginning to constrict. "All you have to do is say the word, tell me you do not want me to be with them, and I will end it. I will not stay with Cronus or be with Jason if it hurts Ariston, and especially not if it hurts you. You are my daughter and your father will be my husband. That is what matters." Kallisto's own eyes began to tear up as she wrapped her arms around me. I held her as we both allowed our tears to flow.

"Mother," She said softly through her tears. "I cannot hate you for loving someone. Love is one of those things not even the gods truly have power over. I know you have no control over what you feel. I love my father, you know that, but I love you as well and I want you to have what makes you happy. If my father is okay with it, then so am I."

"Thank you." I said to her and we clung onto each other.

* * *

><p>After spending some more time with my unit, I left with Kallisto and Aaron to get ready. Tianna came to help me, it was nice to see the nymph again. I wore a dress of black velvet with a burgundy sash. It had a high neckline and a slight swoop in the back that was very modest. Tonight was not a night to be sexy. I wore drop earrings, the large rubies were the same deep, dark red as my sash.<p>

Tianna pinned up my golden wavy hair with jeweled pins with those same rubies as my earrings, only they were not as large. To finish the look, since I am a lady with royal Ichor within me, a simple headpiece made of onyx and a few diamonds was placed upon my head and pinned into place.

"Thank you, Tianna." I thanked her when she was finished.

"You are welcome my lady Mera." She said bowing her head. The nymph teleported away in a rose colored light.

I met Kallisto and Aaron in their living room. Aaron wore a black suit with a black tie and a white dress shirt, Kallisto was fixing his tie when I entered. Their eyes met before they looked to me, giving a soft smile which I returned. Kallisto wore a long black silk gown of a modest cut, though the dress hugged her curves beautifully. Her platinum blond curls flowed around her except where parts were pulled back, and upon her head was a headpiece of red gold with no gems.

Kallisto took Aaron's hand, then held her other hand out for my own. I walked up to her and placed my hand in hers, placing my free hand on Diokles head. We arrived in the great hall and gathered in the line to give our condolences to Helen's daughter Beth and sister-in-law Veronica. Diokles stayed at my side as we made our way towards them.

As we got closer, it was heartbreaking to see Beth. The little five year old was held by her aunt, her little head resting on her shoulder as tears ran down her little face. Beth was absolutely beautiful, the picture of youth even with the sadness on her face. She had her mothers stormy gray eyes and elegant face, but with brown hair. As we got closer, I saw Beth perk up a bit as she caught sight of Diokles.

"I am Mera Vandenberg, Descendant of the Twelve and of Pandora." I introduced myself to Beth and Veronica when I stood before them. "I was in Helen's unit for a few months, she was amazing and an incredible leader and teacher."

"She spoke of you often." Veronica told me with a sad smile. "She said you were her best student and our hope for the future."

"Is that a Chimera?" Beth asked, her eyes had not left him since she first saw him.

"Yes, his name is Diokles." I told her, running a hand through his mane.

"Can I pet him?" She asked. After asking Diokles and his agreeing I looked back to Beth with a smile.

"Of course." I told her.

The little girl hopped out of her aunts arms and slowly approached Diokles, he bowed his head in greeting then carefully licked the tears from her face. She giggled, I looked up at Veronica and she mouthed a 'thank you' to me, I could see the gratitude in her eyes to see Beth smiling. I nodded with a soft smile. I watched Beth as she pet Diokles, he nuzzled into her belly and she giggled.

"Beth, others are waiting honey." Veronica said softly. Beth went back to her aunt, who picked her up. I looked into her stormy eyes that were not quite as sad now. It is amazing the effect animals have.

"Your mother was a very brave woman." I told the Beth, she nodded.

"I know," She said. "Mommy was the best." I felt tears in my eyes as I smiled and nodded.

"Yes she was." I told her and walked away with Diokles.

_Thank you Diokles, Beth needed that_, I thanked him.

_I know,_ he replied.

I met up with Cronus and greeted Ennina and the rest of the Twelve, along with a few other gods I knew. I spoke with them until it was time for the procession to begin.

Aaron, Christopher, John and Roger carried her bier through the marble streets of Olympus, up towards her pyre. Behind the bier Beth walked next to her aunt, followed by Zeus and Hera and the rest of the Twelve and their spouses side by side. Cronus and Ennina asked me to walk with them, so I walked on one side of Cronus and Ennina walked on his other right behind Zeus and Hera. I was glad to be next to Cronus.

Behind the Twelve and their spouses were all of Helen's friends and hundreds if not thousands others also followed. Each of us in the procession held a large white candle in the night, the flames softly flickering as we slowly made our way up the hill to her pyre.

We arrived at the appointed place, a huge meadow surrounded by columns standing in a large circle. The bier was placed on top of the pyre. Veronica stood before the gathered people and made a speech for her sister-in-law.

"I remember when I met Helen years before began dating my brother Fredric." Veronica began while Beth stood at her side, holding her hand. "We both joined the army at the same time, both with these bad 90s haircuts we thought looked so cool. Fredric, who joined the army and came to live on Olympus at the same time I did, was in love with Helen the moment he laid eyes on her. Helen was a free spirit and a complete feminist whose only focus was on training, not dating. I kept trying to set them up, knowing how perfect they would be for each other, but Helen kept telling me how she did not need a man." Veronica laughed then with tears in her eyes at a memory.

"To think back on the things my brother went through just to get her attention will always make me laugh." She went on. "It took five years of him trying to impress Helen and my pushing her to just go on one date with him for her to finally give in. But that one date was enough. It was only a few months later that my brother got down on one knee and popped the question, Helen said yes and they were married the next day since neither of them wanted a huge ceremony. Less than a year later Beth came along and made their lives complete.

"Helen was an incredibly strong woman." Veronica continued as Beth looked up at her aunt. "Even after my brother was taken, she stayed strong and raised their daughter on her own. I moved in a few years ago so that she could continue her work as captain of the Alpha, Omega, Sigma, Delta, Rho unit. Yet still, she never gave up hope that Fredric would come home, and I will carry that conviction on for their daughter Beth. He will return to us someday and until then, I will take care of this beautiful child." She looked down at Beth with tears in her eyes and smiled. Beth smiled back to her. "May my sister reside in Elysium."

"May she reside in Elysium." We all echoed and Veronica picked Beth up and walked away. I took a deep breath and stepped forward, turning towards the gathered gods, immortals and Descendants.

"I am Mera Vandenberg, Descendant of the Twelve and Pandora." I introduced myself, fully aware that all eyes were on me. "Helen was my teacher, and my friend. She helped me to become the warrior I am, teaching me how to hone my skills. But she also taught me of the mindset of a warrior, of when and why to fight. Her death is a great loss and she will be greatly missed. But as I stand here before you all, I swear to you all that Helen's death will not be in vain. For her, I will win this war, I will fight until my last breath and even after that to end the tyranny of the Shadows and their master." I took a deep breath. "May she reside in Elysium."

"May she reside in Elysium." Everyone echoed. I nodded to them then turned towards Helen's pyre, bowing once in respect. I placed my hands to my heart, then held them out to her. It was an ancient gesture of love.

I walked back over to Cronus, both he and Ennina gave me an approving nod. Cronus took my hand and I held onto his tightly as some others made speeches in Helen's honor. A string quartet began playing a sad song as prince Dionysus went up with the torch and lit the pyre. He asked to do this since Helen was his Descendant.

We all stood there and watched the pyre burn, cries could be heard from the onlookers. My own tears blurred the enormous fire, those flames that licked upwards towards the heavens looked like a watercolor. My breathing was shallow and fast, it was hard to breath. Cronus let go of my hand, only to wrap that arm around my shoulders and hold me close to him. I rested my head on his shoulder as I said goodbye to Helen Rogers.

I walked around speaking to some of the attendants once the fires had turned to embers. Many had already begun walking home. Cronus kept his arm around me, but I told him he should be with his wife and so he left me to my conversations. I stood before what was left of the pyre, my thoughts lost in sorrow.

"Mera?" Came an unfamiliar voice behind me.

I turned around to see a god with brown hair and vibrant green eyes. He looked at me as though he were looking at a ghost as he stood perfectly still.

"Yes?" I said.

"My gods, you do look like her." He said softly. _He must have known Pandora,_ I realized at once.

"That is what everyone tells me." I said.

"The resemblance is uncanny." He said, shaking his head.

"I do not believe we have met before." I said to him, wondering who he is. He shook his head softly and walked up to stand a few feet away from me.

"No, we have not." He said. I found that he had a soft kind of voice, almost whispery. "I have wanted to meet you for some time though. I am Epimetheus."

"Pandora's husband." I knew at once. He nodded.

"That I am." He told me. "Or was." I could not believe I was meeting him, there were so many things I wanted to ask.

"What was she like?" I asked him. Many of the gods who knew Pandora had told me about her, but I wanted to hear it from him.

"She was… amazing." He said, and I saw the sadness within his soul. "She had this habit of biting her lip, and the most amazing smile, it was blinding. She… I do not know how to put her into words, she was too good to be described by anything I could come up with."

"So you really think she is dead?" I asked him.

"Yes," he said. "I know Pandora, she would have come back by now. She would not have left her children alone, she would not have left me alone if she was alive."

As I looked into his saddened eyes, I remembered that not only is his wife dead, he lost his two daughters, Alexis and Reina, to the Shadows as well. Reina was murdered by the Shadows when her mother disappeared. Epimetheus had returned home one day to find Reina laying on the floor barely alive. He tried to save her, but she ended up dying in his arms. Alexis, their eldest, fought against the Shadows for three hundred years before she too was killed by them. Unlike Pandora, her daughters were not immune to the Shadows.

"I am sorry for all that you have lost." I told him.

"As am I." He said.

"Husband?" Came a sweet voice behind him.

"Jasmina." Epimetheus said with a smile as a raven-haired beauty walked up to his side, wrapping her arm through his, her gray eyes looking at me. "My dear, this is my granddaughter Mera Vandenberg. Mera, this is my wife Jasmina."

"It is an honor to meet you Mera." Jasmina said with a kind smile. "It was about time someone rallied the gods against that maniac."

"I agree," I told her. "It is an honor to meet you as well."

"We must be going." Epimetheus said, looking into my eyes. "I hope you find your Ariston soon."

"As do I." I told him and watched them walk away.

I felt Cronus and spotted him walking up to me. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close, I needed to feel his comfort after this night of sadness. I felt within him that he loved me, that he loved holding me in his arms, but there was something else he needed tonight, someone else. I looked into his eyes.

"I was hoping to spend the night with Ennina now that she is home, if that is alright with you." Cronus told me.

"Cronus, you do not need my permission to spend the night with your wife." I told him with a smile.

"I realize that." He told me with that smile of his. "Will you be alright tonight?"

"I will be fine." I told him. But I did not want to be alone tonight, there was something I needed to do. "Actually, I was wondering if you would take me to Earth? I need to see Jason."

"Any place in particular?" He asked after a moment.

"The Sahara." I told him.

"The desert?" He asked in surprise.

"It is private, and I have always wanted to see it." I told him, he nodded.

"Please take Diokles with you, it will give me some peace of mind." Cronus begged.

"Of course." I told him he sighed in relief and kissed my lips.

I placed my hand on Diokles head and Cronus teleported us, his whole body becoming glowing golden light and wrapping around me. We were in the dark when we arrived. I was lost in Cronus' eyes for a time, and when I let go of him and looked at my surroundings I was amazed. We stood in the night on top of a large dune, the sand sloped and rose all around us, as far as the eye could see.

The sky was extraordinary, countless stars shined in the blanket of night, clusters of them everywhere. I heard it said that there are more stars in the universe than there are grains of sand on every beach in the world, and looking up at the sky tonight, I could believe it. And to make the night that much more beautiful and perfect, a crescent moon hung in the heavens, a sliver of that silver orb. It felt like this night was created just for me and I could not help wondering what would transpire underneath these stars on this night.

"Let me at least light you a fire to keep you warm." Cronus said and I smiled to him.

"You forget, I have Diokles' fire within me now." I told him. "I am not cold." His emotions ran through me and I walked back over to him and took him into my arms. "What troubles you?"

"What you might do with him tonight." He told me. "I do not want him near you, I do not want his hands on your skin."

"I do not want this to torment you so." I told him, placing my cheek next to his.

"And I do not want to complicate things for you." He said softly.

"He will not hurt me." I told him.

"You have taken the seed though?" He asked.

"Ennina gave me one the night you and I made love for the first time." I told him. "Other wise I am sure I would be carrying your child by now." He smiled at that, I knew he liked that thought, my carrying his child. "I do not know that I am going to sleep with him, I just want to talk with him." He nodded. "Please try and find some peace in this."

"I will do what I can." He told me. "I will go."

"I love you." I told him and Cronus kissed me deeply all of the sudden, knocking me breathless and making my knees give out. I was gasping for air when the long kiss ended.

"I love you Mera." He told me. "Keep your jade bracelet on." I nodded. He placed one more soft kiss on my lips and then teleported away, leaving me alone in the desert.

I stood there, looking out at my surroundings, but their beauty was lost on me in that moment. I did what I could to collect myself. My thoughts went to Jason then, to all the passionate thoughts and dreams I have had of him. I had no idea what the night would bring, but I had to see him again. I looked down at Diokles.

_I need to be alone with Jason_, I thought to Diokles. _I will tell you if I have need of you._

_As you command my queen,_ he said to me, bowing his head.

_Why do you call me a queen?_ I asked him.

_With time, you will know why,_ he replied and ran off into the night. I watched him for a time before taking a deep breath. I could not wait a moment more to see him.

"Jason." I called out into the night. "If you can hear me, I changed my mind, I want to see you."

A moment later he appeared in his pale gold light in front of me and my heart stopped. We stood there ten feet from each other in silence, taking the other in. He must have been in bed, for he only wore black sleeping pants. He was shirtless, I could not help admiring the perfect, sculpted muscles that adorned his chest and arms and shoulders. A desire ran through me as I took in his beauty before looking up into his pale blue eyes. His beauty took me by surprise, I do not think I fully appreciated how handsome he is until now, until I thought I might never see him again.

His black curls stood an inch tall though they were shorter on the sides. His lips were the perfect size, not thin yet not overly think. His pale skin that covered his body was truly beautiful. One thing was clear in that moment, I truly was in love with him.

"Jason." I whispered his name.

I was so drawn to him that the distance between us became physically painful, so I did the only thing I could do. I let my feet propel me forward as I rushed into his arms, we held onto each other tight. His skin was no longer the same temperature as my own, it was just slightly cooler but felt so incredibly wonderful. I kissed his shoulder and then his cheek, then just held him again.

"Oh Mera." He sighed as he buried his face in my hair, there was so much emotion in his voice. He held me as tightly as I held him, clutching to him as tears ran down my cheeks. Tears for our reunion and Helen's loss. "It is alright, I am here my love." Jason said and I could not stop crying as the tears became more about joy than loss.

We stood there for an eternity as we embraced, I was amazed at how thankful I was to be in his arms, how much I truly needed to be in his presence, how deeply I had missed him. After a long time, we slowly pulled back to look into each other's eyes. He caressed my cheek, then ran his fingers through my hair, my body was already tingling at his touch.

"You look different." Jason said softly some time later, his breath on my lips caused me to shiver.

"Do I?" I asked him, he nodded softly. Somewhere in my mind I realized why that was. "A Chimera pledged himself to me and blessed me with his fire." Jason's smile grew.

"Good." He said to me.

"Jason?" I said, my voice soft.

"Yes Mera?" He replied.

"Kiss me." I told him and in the next moment his lips were on mine.

An eternity passed within that kiss, an endless otherworldly feeling ran through me, yet it was over all too soon for my liking. My hands rested on his chest, feeling it rise and fall under my fingers with those rapid breaths. I looked up into his eyes and knew that everything would be alright, everything would work out.

Now that I was in his arms, in his presence, it was not just a sexual hunger that filled me. There was a peace, a calming effect and I knew that what I needed most of all tonight was just to be with him.

"I am sorry it took me so long to call for you," I said, my voice still soft and breathless. "I wanted to see you right after I read you letter… I was just not ready."

"I was worried it did not reach you." He told me. "Where were you? I searched this world over, twice, but could not find you."

"I was with Cronus, on his and Ennina's island." I told Jason. He took a deep breath, but it seemed like he was prepared for this answer.

"So you two are lovers now?" Jason asked me softly and I nodded.

"It is a bit more than that though." I told him, he should know the truth. "We shared our souls." Surprise came into his eyes before he simply nodded. "Are you upset?"

"I am standing here with you, touching you, looking into your eyes and listening to your voice. How could I be upset?" He asked, a smile coming over his beautiful face. "I feared you were not going to change your mind on this, that I was never going to see you again."

"I am sorry." I told him again.

"Come here." He said. Jason sunk down onto the sand and I sat next to him, looking into his pale blue eyes that glowed softly in the night as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "I dreamed of you, you know. It was so real, so intense, I could have sworn you were there with me."

"I was." I told him. "Cronus thinks I brought you and him and Ariston into my dreams because I love you three so much." His eyes lit up when I mentioned that.

"About that kiss on the balcony," He began. "There are things I need to tell you," I smiled and shook my head.

"There is no need, Cronus already told me." I told him. A look of shock came over his features.

"What, exactly, did Cronus tell you?" Jason asked slowly.

"That we were lovers in a past life." I told him and saw something between relief and regret in his eyes. "He also said that you are dangerous."

"I am," He told me in all honesty. "But not to you. I would not for this world or any other harm you." He glanced away for the briefest of moments before adding in under his breath. "Intentionally." We were quite for a time.

"Will you tell me about us? How we used to be in that life?" I asked him, a smile spread across his face as he nodded and looked into my eyes in wonder. "My name was Lyra?" I asked him.

"Yes." He told me, such warmth in his voice and eyes. "Lyra of Ithaca."

"How did we meet?" I asked him, so excited to finally be getting some information on this.

"In the Underworld." He told me. "You were Persephone's handmaiden and friend."

"Well that makes sense." I told him, understanding then why I felt so close to the queen of the Underworld. But I still had to wonder what she felt guilty for.

"I was far from the purest of souls," Jason went on, clearly lost in the memory he was telling me of. "You knew who I was, you knew everything I had done, and yet when I first looked into your eyes, I saw nothing but genuine compassion in your gaze.

"I was no fool, I knew I did not deserve you, I tried to fight the feelings brought on by the meeting of our eyes, but there was nothing I could do. With that one look, you consumed me, you became everything to me. I did not think I would ever see you again after our first meeting, but a month later, you came to visit me and I knew by the look in your eyes that you felt what I felt, a wondrous feeling that I was not worthy of.

"I tried to tell you that I was no good for you, that no possible good could come from something happening between us, that I was damaged goods, a soiled soul that was not worth your time, but you would not hear it. You told me I was wrong, you told me what you felt for me, and how you saw my soul." Jason caressed my hand as he spoke, never taking his eyes off of mine. "You said that you could not live without me in your life and begged me to not fight what was between us. Looking into your eyes, I knew what would happen if I kissed you, that there would be no coming back from that. With one kiss, I would hand my soul over to you to save or destroy all that I was. And as selfish as it was, I wanted you, I needed you, I loved you.

"That was when I could not hold back any longer, when I took you into my arms and brought our lips together for an earth-shattering kiss that left us both needing so much more. And just as I suspected, everything I had been crumbled around me in that one passionate kiss. With one kiss you cleansed my soul of every ache. You made me whole, and gave me something I never knew was missing within me. It was as if you had been holding a part of my soul all along and I had been holding a part of yours, and in that exchange, we were both made whole.

"We made love that night, all night through. Then I held you in my arms, knowing that I had fallen for you and that there was no turning back for us. I felt how much you loved me, even as unworthy as I was of a soul such as yours, you loved me. I asked you 'Why are you here with me?' and you replied, 'Because this is where I want to be.'"

I was touched, realizing that we spoken those same words to each other the night he kissed me on the balcony, only I was asking the question. I had tears in my eyes, everything within me told me that every word he spoke of our past was the truth. I wanted to tell him how beautiful his words and our story was, tell him how much it meant to me, tell him that he was not an 'unworthy, soiled soul' in my eyes, that I still loved him, but I could not find my voice. Jason's eyes gazed adoringly into mine as he shook his head in wonder.

"What I feel for you is beyond the power of my will." Jason told me softly, his hand coming up to caress my cheek as such a smile came over his face. "You were the only person I could not push away, the only one who would never give up on me. I pray that has not changed." Jason's pale blue eyes were so expressive and pleading. I placed my hand on top of his own.

"I do not know what I can offer you." I told him. "You know I love Ariston, and now Cronus is a part of my life as well. I do not know how this would work between us, all I know is that I need to know you again. I need you in my life and I still love you." His face broke into a breathtaking smile as he nodded.

"I will not ask you to leave those you love," He promised. "I want you to be happy, and I see what being away from Ariston does to you." I nodded, lost in his eyes but missing Ariston. "You will have him back." He promised.

"I know." I told him. "I just pray it will not be much longer." He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into his arms, resting my head on his shoulder.

Jason leaned back and laid down in the sand with me laying on his chest. I felt so at home, so at peace here in his arms. I loved him and there was nothing I could do about that. Trying not to love him is futile.

"I love you Mera." Jason whispered as he caressed my back. "You do not know how long I have searched for you."

"But why were we parted in the first place?" I asked him, looking up into his eyes.

"As I said before, I was far from the purest of souls," Jason began. "And when you made our intentions known, the gods feared for you. They did not want a soul as pure as yours in the hands of someone like me."

"What intentions?" I asked him.

"We were going to be reincarnated together," He told me. "I was going to give up my power and immortality to be with you. We were going to marry and have a family in our next life together, and the life after that, and the life after that."

"I agreed to marry you?" I asked him, it was not so hard to believe, I did promise him forever so long ago. Jason laughed.

"Agreed?" He asked with a wide smile. "It was your idea." His smile faded then as a deep sadness came over his face. "After you were reborn, the gods kept an eye on your soul, and each time I found you, they took you away from me again. Your soul returned to the Underworld after each death where you were reborn once again. I had all but given up all hope of finding you again, when I saw you three years ago. I knew I had to be smarter with how I went about things, so I bided my time, waiting for the right moment to appear to you."

"How much of my life did you see?" I asked him.

"I watched you whenever I could," He said. "Aaron did not worry me, I never saw the relationship going far between you two. I saw how it came to an end, I was planning on revealing myself to you soon and asking you to come away with me. What I did not expect was for Ariston to show up and sweep you off your feet. I saw the way you looked at him, and the way he adored you."

"That could not have been easy." I said. "You watching me with him."

"For quite a while I wanted to kill him." The honesty in his voice worried me. I had no idea how powerful Jason was after all. Jason noticed how my face had gone pale and smiled in apology. "Do not worry, I no longer feel that way. I understand now that hurting him hurts you, and that I will not do."

I found myself staring at him, there was something about the way Jason spoke about Ariston. It made my eyebrows knit together, trying to put my finger on what it was. I felt like there was a secret between us, something he was not telling me, and I hated that feeling. Jason was silent as he looked away from my eyes.

"What are you not telling me?" I asked him.

"There is a lot I am not telling you." He admitted, I could not stand the hurt in his voice, it made me forget about everything else.

I placed my hand on his cheek, turned his head towards me and kissed his lips. It was odd that his skin was now just barely cooler than my own, yet his kiss felt like fire. We both became carried away as our kisses continued and became more passionate, his body turned towards mine and my leg wrapped itself around his waist, our bodies flush to one another's. As our insanely passionate kisses continued, his hand ran down my torso, feeling the curves of my body. His hands felt too good, my heart was pounding in my chest as an electricity ran throughout my body.

His lips traveled down my neck as I moaned and pulled him closer. This passion running through me was too much to take, like my body had heated up to such a temperature it felt like molten lava. That fire burned through my veins as his masterful kisses and touches went on, bringing me to the point of madness and beyond. I could not stand for this to stop.

His hand traveled down my leg that was wrapped around his waist and underneath my skirt, traveling up the outside of my bare leg and making me gasp at the contact of his hand on my skin. He clutched onto my thigh, holding my body closer to his as his lips moved up and down my neck, over every inch of the skin there as he kissed every place he could reach.

"Jason." I moaned his name as my hand ran over his bare back. "Please do not stop."

"Lyra." He moaned in a deep voice. I found I liked it when he called me Lyra.

He rolled on top of me, trying to get my clothing out of the way as his lips returned to my own, our tongues moving against one another's, battling as I tried to find the string on his pants to free him. My arms and legs were wrapped around him, there was no turning back from this and everything within me begged him to continue. He clearly had no intention of stopping. Then, without warning, he stopped kissing me. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Why are you stopping?" I asked him. "I do not want you to stop."

"We cannot do this tonight." He said.

"Why not?" I asked him. "I love you Jason, I want you." He smiled as I told him that I love him.

"You still love me?" He asked softly.

"Yes, I cannot seem to stop." I told him. He kissed me but pulled away again before things got too intense though his body still laid on top of my own. My body ached for him, he clearly knew that, but he would not make love to me.

"If we do this now, and afterwards you decide you do not want me in your life, it will be the death of me." He told me. "I want you, every inch of you, right here, right now, but I cannot do this if it means losing you."

"I cannot make you any promises yet, all I can give you is right now." I told him.

"I know." He said softly. "And I am certain that I will regret not enjoying this wonderful opportunity for the rest of my days." He shook his head, caressing my cheek as he smiled softly. "The first time I kissed you in this life, I did not see you again for three weeks, all the while I feared that I might have driven you away for good because I could not wait. So I hope you can understand how I feel about making love to you for the first time again." He shook his head and took a deep breath. "I cannot lose you." He whispered.

I nodded and placed my hand on his cheek, leaning up to kiss his lips softly. I was ready for this, but it was clear that he needed to wait until he was sure he was not going to lose me.

"I do not think I could live without you anymore." I told him. "And so, if it is what you want, we can wait to make love." He nodded.

"I love you." He told me and we kissed once more. He laid his head down on my chest and I ran my hand through his hair as we held each other, my eyes searching the heavens.

"So, what have I missed?" I asked him.

"Since when?" He asked.

"Since I last saw you." I said. "I worry about you, I worry that you are not happy. I can feel that something is bothering you." He took a deep breath and it was awhile before he answered me.

"I have made such a mess of things." He said softly. "It seems like every time I think I have done something good, it turns out I was wrong. I must be doomed to harm everyone I love."

"What could make you say that?" I asked him.

"I have a daughter," He told me. "She is nineteen. A few years ago she fell in love with a mortal boy around her age. She wanted to be with him, but I forbade it. I had already found a husband for her, one I thought would be truly kind and loving, a good immortal who would take care of her as I could not.

"With some convincing from me, my daughter left the boy she loved and returned home to married the man I had chosen." Jason continued, I heard dark emotions filling his voice, upset and hurt, regret and guilt. "They have been married for eight months now. But it was not until just over a week ago that I discovered that the man I entrusted my daughter to, a man I called my friend, had been violent towards her every time he is drunk.

"She is safe now," Jason went on. "I took her away from her husband and have been keeping her with me in my chambers. But now that she is free of him, I fear she will go back to him. Even if she does not know it yet, she loves him. I tried to kill him when I found out what he had done to my daughter, but she stopped me asked me to give her his life. I could not deny her, but every time I look at him, I want to rip him to pieces and it takes every shred of self control within me not to kill him." He was nearly shaking with rage as he told me this story, but no part of me was afraid, I only worried for him.

"I should have known, I should have seen the signs. I should have done something to stop him before." Jason said. I held him close and kissed his hair, trying to soothe him.

"You did not know." I told him.

"But that does not excuse what has happened." He said. "She is my daughter. I should have seen how unhappy she is, but she did not even trust me enough to come to me with her problem. That is my own fault. In missing you, I became a different man. I could not get over the agony inside of me, believing that I would never hold you in my arms again. It destroyed me, but that is no excuse for being so unobservant as to miss what was happening.

"Now I find myself thinking of all the times I shared wine with my daughters husband, all the times he drank with his friends and I watched him stumble back to my daughters room, oblivious to what he was about to do. I could have stopped him, I could have protected her if I were only saw what was going on." I heard how deeply this devastated him, how betrayed and outraged he was by his daughters husband, how much he blamed himself. "This guilt is all too much to take, and when I am not with you it overwhelms me." He said.

"Now you are making me feel guilty." I told him.

I felt guilty for everything I had unknowing put him through, for all the years he waited for me, for when he thought he had lost me. I did not understand before, how could I understand how much I mean to him when I could not even remember him?

"No, please do not." He begged, raising himself up to look down into my eyes. "You have nothing to feel guilty for. My actions and sins are my own, not yours, and it would kill me if you ever blamed yourself for the things I have done." It seemed there was a deeper meaning behind his words, one I did not yet understand. I nodded, not knowing what to say.

"I am sorry you have been so alone." I told him, my hand going up to caressed his cheek.

My thoughts went to everything I have been through in losing Ariston. How I would go from depression to rage, how I was a completely different woman, how I felt like I had no reason left to live. If Jason loves me as much as I love Ariston, which I can no longer doubt, then it broke my heart to realize what he has been through and how much he has hurt. How much I have unintentionally hurt him.

"I am so sorry." I said again, my voice thick. I was barely able to get a word out around the lump in my throat. Jason took me into his arms at once and held me close as he rolled to his side so that we were cheek to cheek.

"I do not blame you, I am not upset with you." Jason assured me, kissing my cheek. I nodded and continued to clutch onto him as fresh tears flowed.

"Tell me what I can do to make this up to you." I said to Jason, looking into his eyes as he caressed my tears away.

"I do not want you to be with me out of pity, or because you feel like you owe me something." Jason told me. "I only want you with me if it is what you want." I leaned in and kissed him, then when our lips parted I kissed his cheek before looking into his eyes.

"There is still so much I am working through," I told him. "I cannot promise you forever just yet. And when I have Ariston back, if he wants me to himself, I will not refuse him." Jason nodded, not at all worried about that. "There is so much I want to know about you. I want to learn everything about you, again." His smile faltered a bit as he glanced away from my eyes.

"I am afraid you are not going to like everything there is to know." He said softly. "I worry greatly as to your reaction when you discover more of myself and the things I have done." I placed my hand on his cheek so that he would meet my eyes.

"I see you for who you are even if you do not." I told him, not liking the pain in his eyes. "You are a good man." He laughed and shook his head.

"Only you would say that." He said, gently caressing my cheek. "You have not changed." He looked down at my necklace.

"I see you are wearing Ariston ring." Jason noted, I smiled and nodded as my fingers went to stroke it tenderly. I had Cronus slide the ring onto the chain of the Rose Diamond. I would have just worn it, but it was too big for my fingers.

"Thank you for this." I told him, my soul filled with such gratitude. "You truly saw him?" Jason nodded with a smile.

"I did." He said.

"How did he look?" I asked.

"He misses you, that much is clear." Jason told me. "But he is being well cared for. The word is that the Nameless One is keeping him as a kind of pet."

"A pet?" I asked, the idea was absurd. Ariston is a god, he is no ones pet. Jason shrugged. A longing came into my soul as I looked at Ariston's ring, one so deep, so intense, I did not know if I would be able to exist another moment without Ariston in my arms. "Gods, I miss him."

"You will have him back soon." Jason promised and I nodded.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the hot desert sun shining down on my skin as I laid in Jason's arms. I did not move or make a sound at first, I just wanted to stay here a bit longer with him. I placed a kiss on his shoulder before looking up into his pale blue eyes. He ran his hand through my hair, putting it behind my shoulder. Nothing had happened the night before, we went no further than kissing and some touching. We talked for most of the night, then we laid in each others arms, looking up at the stars and when I looked back to his face, he was sound asleep in the night. I had smiled and curled up in his arms, closing my eyes as sleep overcame me. I leaned down and kissed his lips softly a few times.<p>

"I am glad to have you back." I told him and his smile grew. He looked so handsome in the desert sun.

"And I you, more than you know." He said. "I hope you know how much you mean to me."

"I think I have some idea." I told him, my smile growing. We kissed again and again and then just held each other close as we laid in the sand.

"I need to be going." I told him, missing him already.

"I know." He told me. After a time, he got up and helped me to my feet. He still held my hands as he looked into my eyes. "Please tell me this will not be the last time I see you." He begged.

"It will not be." I promised with a smile. "I suppose that means you are going to start randomly showing up when I am alone again?"

"Would you like me to?" He asked and I nodded.

"I must admit that I have missed your company." I told him. He kissed me once more, a long deep kiss. We were both out of breath when our lips parted. "You should go unless you would like to see Cronus." Jason nodded and kissed me again as he held me close.

"I love you Mera." He whispered with such conviction in his low voice.

"I love you Jason." I told him and we kissed once more before he disappeared in pale gold light.

I stood there in the sun for a while, letting my mind wonder through everything that happened last night. I smiled and let out a breathless sigh.

"Cronus." I called his name.

A few minutes later he appeared with relief in his eyes when he looked upon me. He quickly closed the space between us and took me into his arms. I could feel within him how grateful he was that I was safe.

"See, I am still alive." I told him.

"That is not funny." He told me, but there was a smile when he looked into my eyes. "Now what?" Cronus asked. "Do you want to return to Olympus or head to Colorado Springs?"

"Colorado." I told him as Diokles came running up to stand at my side. "Now the real work begins. I will train my unit every day while I once again focus my efforts on searching. I will find Ariston." I told Cronus and he nodded with a smile.

"Yes you will." He told me and my smile grew.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So there is chapter 11! I would love to hear your thoughts on it as always my wonderful readers;)<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: SURPRISE! Can I get an amen for early updates? lol I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I have been working my butt off on it for the last few days.  
><strong>

**It is now the 15th of May and I just finished going through this chapter and getting rid of as many typo's as possible. I did not change anything major, just added a few words here and there:)  
><strong>

**Love Jasmine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Mera's point of view**

I walked down Main Street in Colorado Springs and towards the bookstore. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and a few perfect clouds drifted lazily in the sky as the birds of spring sang their songs. I found the bookstore with ease and loved the feeling of walking into that place, seeing all those books, knowing that each carried its own story, its own knowledge. I walked around the stacks, making my way to the back and picking up a few books that interested me. The last section was on photography.

I looked through the books, wondering what I wanted to read, when a pair of strong, familiar arms wrapped around my waist. Euphoria filled me, along with desire. A moment later a pair of wonderful lips began kissing my neck as I ran my hand through his black curls. I turned around in his arms and looked into Jason's eyes with a huge smile he matched. He kissed me as my back met the bookcase as I pulled him closer as our passionate kisses continued.

A soft moan left my lips as he began kissing my neck, my hand grabbing onto his curls as his hands ran over my body. He kissed down my neck, across my chest, then up the other side and back to my lips. Those kisses were heated with a heavenly wildfire that burned brighter than a star when it goes supernova. That storm of wildfire continued to spread through me, making me forget the time and place, making me forget everything but his lips on mine and his body pressed up against me.

My hands began untucking his shirt, and as soon as there was enough of an opening my hands ran up his back, clutching onto him. As my nails met his unmarkable immortal skin, a deep groan sounded from him that drove me wild as we continued to kiss.

"Jason!" I softly moaned.

He stopped then, our breathing ragged as we stayed in that position, his hands on me, my leg around his waist and my hands clutching onto his back underneath his shirt. I was lost in his pale blue eyes, seeing just how much he loved and missed me. I had not seen him since we met in the Sahara three days ago, though it seemed more like a millennia had passed. Someone cleared their throat and I tore my eyes away from Jason's to see a store clerk giving me a disapproving look. If my cheeks could get any redder, they did in embarrassment in that moment. Jason moved away from me and I let him go.

"Sorry." I said to the clerk.

"I am not." Jason said under his breath and I laughed breathlessly as the clerk walked away.

I looked at Jason to see him tucking his shirt in and I looked down to realize how out of place my dress was. I shook my head as I put my clothing and hair back in place. He looked so handsome, but what gave me even more joy was to see the happiness in his eyes glowing on his face. I wrapped my arms around him and he held me close as he inhaled the scent of my hair.

"I have missed you more than you know." Jason told me.

"And I you." I told him, kissing his cheek before just holding him. He pulled back to look into my eyes.

"Would you have lunch with me?" He asked.

"I would love to." I told him, I was so happy that a laugh escaped my lips as I spoke. We kissed once more, one long, breathless kiss before we let go of each other.

I looked down to realize my books had fallen to the floor sometime in our kissing. I kneeled down to get them but Jason was quicker, they were in his hands a moment later.

"Let me buy those for you." He said.

"I have enough money." I told him.

Since Ariston is a god, he has access to unlimited funds. Gods do not exactly have time for a second job after all. Back when we were first together he gave me a black Visa card with my name on it and no credit limit, he had handed it to me while begging me to spend as much as I could. I had never had that kind of money in my life, not even close. My parents just made enough to cover the bills and put food on the table, but I had never wanted more.

Aaron always wanted to buy things for me when we were together, but I never felt comfortable with that. Of course that did not stop Margret from using every excuse she could to buy me a gift. She was the most generous person I had ever met until Ariston came into my life. It was clear from when I first met him that he had money, but I never cared about that, not at all.

Ariston, being the insanely generous god he is, began buying things for me as soon as I would let him. He told me that he wanted to provide for me, to take care of the woman he loves. I could not forget how happy it made him to give me a gift and to see the joy it brought me. Nowadays, money was something I never even thought about. I had more than enough to buy whatever I wanted, I knew how blessed I was to have that, but Ariston was and still is a greater blessing.

I realized a moment later that Jason was silently watching me as I thought all this through, my mind going to Ariston for a time. Jason seemed fascinated by my face, it made me smile.

"Forgive my absentmindedness." I said to him.

"There is nothing to forgive." He assured me. "You were thinking of Ariston?" I nodded.

"He is the reason I have money." I told him. "My family was never wealthy, but we had each other. Our bills were always paid and there was food on the table and horses in our lives. That was more than enough for me. Margret always bought me things when she could, she was always generous."

"Like when she brought you to New York." He said.

"You were there?" I asked. He nodded.

"I sat in your room watching you and the daze you were in after Margret mentioned that you loved Ariston." He told him, some sadness in his eyes. "I watched as you whispered his name and confessed that you loved him. I thought I had lost you in that moment." I placed my hand on his cheek.

"I am sorry I put you through that." I told him.

"It does not matter anymore." He told me. "What matters is that I have you in my life again." I smiled. "In honor of Ariston, I am buying these books for you. It is the principle of the thing." I laughed.

"If it will make you happy." I told him.

He carried my books and paid for them, then proceeded to carry my bag while holding my hand. We went to a restaurant close by and got a table in the corner of the restaurant. The waiter was surprised at how much I ordered, but not as surprised as the waiter at the restaurant in Beverly Hill's with Cronus. Of course I am sure the fact that I no longer look anorexic helped.

I looked into Jason's eyes and everything turned to silence. I no longer heard the clink of silverware hitting plates, the upbeat music playing in the background that was mixed in with the loud chatter of the customers. The smile in Jason's eyes drowned all of that out so that we were completely alone in the moment.

"I am sorry I have been away, my daughter needed me." He told me.

"You do not need to apologize," I told him, taking his hand on the table. "Children come first. How is she?"

"She is upset with me for keeping her away from her husband." He told me. "I honestly do not know what to do. He is too good at getting what he wants, and I do not want to see her get hurt anymore."

"What is she like?" I asked him.

"It is only lately, since I got you back in my life, that I have truly begun to know her." He told me with a smile. "She is a whole lot stronger than I thought she was. She has a strong will and a beautiful soul and a beautiful smile, when she does smile."

"I know you want to protect her," I told him. "And I can understand why. She is your daughter, I am not going to tell you what to do. But keep in mind that this is her life, and the choices she makes are hers alone."

"I know you are right." He told me. "I just cannot sit back and do nothing anymore. I worry that I missed my chance to make a difference in her life. I do not want to see her go back to him. She keeps telling me, 'What if I can do for him what Mera does for you?' And I do not know what to tell her when she says that."

"She knows about me?" I asked him, he nodded. "How does she feel about you being with someone other than her mother?"

"She does not like her mother anymore than I do." He told me. He took a deep breath to steady himself before continuing. "Her mother knew all along what was happening, and she never intervened, never tried to protect our daughter from her husband."

"Why wouldn't she stop such a thing from happening?" I asked in shock. What kind of mother would sit back and do nothing while knowing their daughter was being abused?

"Because she still loves my daughters husband." He told me, that also surprised me. "Let me explain. Her mother and my daughters husband were lovers for many thousands of years. I came to know the pair many years ago. I was still searching for you, still doing everything I could to find you. I knew she had an interest in me, but I was too lost in loving and missing you to care.

"Twenty years ago, I had given up all hope of ever seeing you again. You were being too well protected and I did not think they would ever allow me to see your face again. She came to me that night and I was too lost in my emotions to resist her. I needed the release." He said this as if he was ashamed of himself. "Two weeks later she came to me and told me she was pregnant, and that I was the father. I did the only honorable thing I could do and married her. A few months later our daughter was born.

"I found some solace within my new daughter. I would watch her when she slept between her mother and I, and it would bring me some peace." He said with a slight smile. "I tried to let you go, to find some joy in this new life I had, but the harder I tried to let you go, the more it tore me apart. I felt that I had betrayed you by sleeping with her, by marrying another woman. When my daughter was three, I simply could not take it anymore. I divorced her mother and that was that, in my mind at least.

"She however, did not see our so called marriage as being at an end. She still loved me and all these years has been trying to win me back. But I could not go back to her, it felt like a lie to be with her." Jason was silent for a moment.

"So you never loved her?" I asked. He shook his head.

"It was nothing more than infatuation, and that did not last long." He assured me. "There is a kind of connection between us because of our daughter, but it never came close to touching what we have."

"I am sorry to hear that." I told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"I would think the reason would be obvious." I told him. "I do not want you to be unhappy." His eyes flooded with emotions beyond count. "So you were saying?"

"Right." He said. "Even though she says she still loves me, it is clear that she loves our daughters husband as well. It was her idea that the two of them should marry, she thought it would be a good match. It was on her word that I gave that unworthy creature my daughters hand. I thought he would love her and bring her happiness. No part of me ever imagined he would do what he did.

"My daughter is powerful enough to protect herself from him and she knows that now. But I cannot just stand back and put her in harms way. Again." Jason finished. I leaned forwards and brought his hand to my lips. His eyes met mine and I smiled, in that moment a smile spread across his face, his eyes becoming tender. He shook his head. "Have I mentioned I love you?" He asked and I laughed.

"Once or twice." I told him. He laughed once, a sound that was sacred to me.

It was then that our food came and I dove in and began eating. It needed a bit of salt and a touch of pepper, but once they were added it was good food. Jason and I made small talk as we ate, laughing at the most ridiculous things as if they were the funniest jokes every told. After Jason paid, he wrapped his arm around me and we left the restaurant together.

"I want ice cream." I told him.

"Then ice cream you shall have my love." He told me, kissing my cheek as we made our way to a parlor.

Jason and I walked up to the counter where a boy who looked to be around sixteen or seventeen with pale blond hair and blue eyes asked what we wanted. I ordered a scoop of mint chocolate chip, a scoop of moose tracks and another scoop of mint, then topped it off with rainbow sprinkles. I looked to Jason when he was silent.

"What are you going to have?" I asked Jason.

"What do you think I should have?" He asked.

"Well that depends on what you like." I told him.

"I am not sure what ice cream I like." He told me.

"Your kidding me." I said, he shook his head.

"Here miss." The boy behind the counter said, and I turned to get my ice cream.

"Try mine." I told Jason, holding it out to him. His hand wrapped around my own tenderly as he took a bite in a way that made me blush.

"How is it?" I asked him softly

"Not nearly as good as this." He said as he took hold of my waist, leaned down and kissed me deeply. My grip tightened on the cone, crushing it with ease.

The cone dropped from my hand. I placed my hand on his cheek, my other arm wrapping around his neck to hold him closer and deepen our kisses. It was the bookstore all over again. When we finally stopped kissing, I wanted him, all of him, then I realized we were in a public place and that all eyes were on the two of us.

A girl was just finishing up cleaning the ice cream from the floor. She had dark brown curls and green eyes, she looked to be in high school.

"I am sorry." I apologized to her.

"Don't be, I wish I had a guy to kiss me like that." She told me.

"You will someday." I told her.

"Could you make another one of those?" Jason asked the cashier. He nodded and went to work. I noticed then that I had gotten ice cream all over Jason's cheek.

"I marked you." I said. He felt the stickiness on his cheek with a finger then put it in his mouth to taste it. "Let me help you with that." I said.

I went up to him and began kissing the ice cream off of his cheek as he chuckled. Once it was cleaned up enough I took a napkin and wiped his face as he watched me.

"Here miss." Came the cashier's voice. I turned to him and took my ice cream.

"You have to get something." I told Jason.

Jason took my hand and took another bite of my ice cream, I smiled knowing how breathless I was and how red my cheeks must be. Jason turned to the cashier and said without missing a beat,

"I'll have what she is having." Jason said. I laughed, the cashier laughed, even the girl who cleaned up my ice cream laughed, but Jason just looked at me in confusion.

"You do not even realize you just made a joke, do you?" I asked him.

"I am afraid it seems that my own joke is lost on me." He said.

"It is from a movie called 'When Harry Met Sally.'" I told him. "And it is a very famous line."

Jason got his ice cream and we sat at a high bar table as we ate and I told him about that scene that he unknowingly made a reference to. We both laughed and spoke of random things just to make the other laugh again.

When I finished my ice cream, I looked over at the ice creams through the glass, wanting more, and noticed the girl who was cleaning up my ice cream watching the cashier. When he looked her way, she blushed and looked away. He kept glancing at her though, a sweet longing in his eyes.

"I am going to get some more ice cream." I told Jason.

I walked up to the counter and the cashier, whose name tag said Greg, came over to me.

"What can I get for you?" He asked. I leaned over the counter and motioned with my index finger for him to come closer. He leaned closer and I smiled.

"Ask her out." I told him.

"Who?" He asked in surprise, I smiled.

"The girl you have been watching for the past ten minutes." I told him. "Ask her out."

"Really?" He asked. "You think she likes me?"

"Yes." I told him. "She likes you, now ask her out."

"Okay." He said. I leaned back.

"I will take two scoops of rocky road." I told him.

"I'll get right on that." He said. "Could you give me a sec?"

"Of course." I told him.

I watched him walk through a door marked 'Employees only.' He came back out a few minutes later with possibly the biggest smile I had ever seen. He began making my ice cream. He was so out of it that he gave me peanut butter fudge instead of rocky road, but it did not matter to me. The girl who cleaned up my ice cream came out with a smile just as wide. She looked at me, I gave her a wink and she mouthed a thank you to me.

I got my ice cream and went back over to Jason, who was watching me with such a smile. I sat up on the stool next to him.

"What?" I asked him.

"You are incredible." He told me. That earned him another kiss.

* * *

><p>I left the top down on my convertible, cranked the music up and sang at the top of my lungs on the way back to the house. My mind was lost in the day I spent with Jason and exactly just how in love with him I am. It was almost too much to take. Once I entered the property, Diokles ran up by the side of my car, matching the speed as we made our way up to the mansion.<p>

I was still singing as I walked into the house with Diokles following me. I walked by the kitchen to see John Alexander watching me walk by with amusement in his wintergreen eyes.

"Hello John." I greeted him as I walked in. I could not get rid of the smile on my face if I wanted to.

"I take it you found some good books?" He asked, sipping some coffee.

I blushed a bit, thinking of the bookstore. I knew John must have noticed that Cronus and I were together. Cronus is usually joking around with me or just looking at me with the most tender expression, the kind that could make any woman swoon. However, he did not know about Jason yet. Only Ennina, Cronus, Kallisto and Aaron knew about my relationship with him.

"Yes, I did." I told him. John's eyes landed on Diokles, it was clear that my Chimera still made him uneasy. It made me want to laugh, thinking of the shock plastered on his face the first time he had seen Diokles. John and I talked for a bit, and he went through what he has found most recently.

"It was before his disappearance," John told me. "But it seems Ariston was seen in Russia at a club called Zolotoĭ Gusʹ" He pronounced the name in Russian.

"The Golden Goose?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, he nodded.

"He was asking questions about his sister and showing her picture to the bartenders." He told me. I nodded and then looked into his eyes.

"How much do you know about what we do?" I asked John. "About why we are fighting?"

"Just what Ennina has told me." He said. "That long ago her grandfather overthrew a good king. After a ten year war, the gods overthrew him and locked him away in the prisons of the Underworld, where he stayed until he escaped a thousand years ago."

"You should know all of it." I told him. "Come and have a seat, this is not a short story."

John nodded and followed me into the living room where we sat down across from each other. I took a deep breath, my eyes looking unfocused at the carpet as I tried to remember the story Ariston had told me and the other pieces I had learned among the gods. I decided to begin this story as Ariston had.

"This story is about the darkest time in the history of the gods, about fifteen thousand years ago." I began. "A time when Zeus' birth father overthrew a good king and placed himself on the throne. Let me begin by telling you that in the world of the gods, the greatest shame and punishment that can be bestowed upon an immortal being is to become a Nameless One. Many do great and evil things so that their name will live on throughout history, but when an immortal had committed a truly heinous crime, the gods will not allow their name to live on. And so, while they are imprisoned within Tartarus and punished in ways I would rather not speak of, an unbreakable curse is placed upon them. This curse destroys their name so that not they or anyone else in existence can remember it and from then on, they are known as a Nameless One.

"The Nameless One, Zeus' birth father, was powerful, clever and ambitious. He craved more power and at some point got it into his mind to welcome a weak Shadow into his soul. Now as you have witnessed, Shadows are beings of darkness and evil. Their original purpose was to punish evil doers by binding with their souls and tormenting them until they could see the error in their ways. Somehow, the Shadow the Nameless One took into his soul gave him the ability to control the Shadows, they were at his command. But his plan to use the Shadow to his advantage backfired on him when the Shadow fed off of his energy and became stronger than he was. It corrupted his mind, his very soul.

"The Nameless One's desire for power knows no bounds. After years of planning, he overthrew Cronus' father king Ouranos by telling a horrible lie about the king and gathering gods to his side. As powerful and wise as Ouranos was, he knew that he was no match for the Nameless One. But apparently, by that time he had been given a prophecy that the Nameless One would be cast down from his high seat by his own son who was yet to be born. Knowing that this child was the only answer, Ouranos let the Nameless One capture him. He took him down to the Underworld and met with king Hades. He claimed that Ouranos had committed a horrible crime and asked that 'justice be served' and the former king be thrown into the pits of Tartarus. Hades was smart enough to see what was going on, but he held his tongue and agreed. However, once the Nameless One left, Hades gave Ouranos a comfortable place in his palace to wait out the time until his return.

"Before Ouranos was taken, he spirited his wife queen Gaia and their young son prince Cronus to the isle of Crete, and cast a web of his own magic around the isle to keep them hidden and safe. His daughter was another matter, she believed the lie that the Nameless One proclaimed. He is very good at manipulating people, but from the day he took power, the Nameless One neglected his duties to the mortals. And under his rule, the gods forgot their duties as well. The earth ceased to grow, to bear any fruit, and the mortals began to starve. That was how cannibalism began, there was simply nothing else to eat." I still felt sick at the thought. "It was Hades who kept them alive, but that came at a great cost, and not one of his choosing. You see... the mortals had to sprinkle blood on their fields. Hades is connected to the earth and to death, and so he was able to reach up through that blood and make scant amounts of food grow.

"The thing was, that the purer the blood was, the more food grew. And so began the ritual sacrifice of the young. Hades hated it and has since sworn to never honor such a sacrifice again. It sickened him to do so, and those that killed their children for their own survival were severely punished upon their deaths and during their lives. Some of the gods saw all of this happening, those who still cared for the mortals, and went to their king, demanding to know why the mortals were starving. The Nameless One lied, telling them that he had sent them gifts and they threw them in his face, choosing a sacrifice of blood instead of his gifts. He told the gods that he feared the mortals were more deeply corrupted than he ever imagined, and that their race might need to be destroyed in order to preserve the Earth.

"The gods said that surely he was mistaken, that he was misunderstanding the mortals actions. He told them that perhaps they were right and he would give it some more thought. What he did instead was to give the Shadows free reign of the Mortals, telling them to possess as many as they could. Once that was done, the mortals went to madness at having that evil within them and it looked to the gods as if the Nameless One was correct, since Shadows were only supposed to be able to infect the wicked. They went to him and said that he was right, the mortals had to be destroyed for the good of the Earth. But the Nameless One said that he was not so sure anymore. He wanted them to beg to destroy your race," I told John, looking into his shocked eyes. "So that way he could never be blamed for it."

"Years later, unaware of the prophecy, the Nameless One wanted a son. He married Theia, Ouranos' eldest daughter, and soon after that she became pregnant with Zeus. After he was born, Theia and the Nameless One took their son down to the Moirae, you may know them as the Fates, to find out their sons future and the deeds he would do. It is custom to visit the weavers when the child of a god is born. It was there that they were given a prophecy of a ten year war and that this newborn son would be the one to overthrow his father.

"Theia feared for her sons safety, not knowing what his father would do with this information. She also realized that even if her husband did not harm their child, she did not want Zeus raised by his father, she did not want her son to turn out like him. So she did the only thing she could do. She snuck out with her newborn son and gave him to her brother Cronus to raise in secret, then headed back to the palace empty handed. The Nameless One was furious when he realized his son was gone. No matter what he did to her, Theia would not tell him where Zeus was.

"Cronus raised Zeus on Crete with the help of his mother and the nymphs. He raised him well, to this day Zeus hails Cronus as his true father and Cronus sees him as a son." I could not help smiling at this part. Cronus is an incredible god. "A few years later, they found a way to free Ouranos and he and Cronus began gathering ally's for the coming war. When Zeus was grown, the war began. A ten-year war known as the Titanomachy. When the gods won the war against the Nameless One, he fled and hid within his Shadows. Ouranos became king once again and began working to undo what the Nameless One had done.

"The Earth was more populated back then than the mortals realize nowadays. There were billions on the earth, though so many died out during the Nameless One's reign. Ouranos and the gods did everything they could to restore the order and peace that used to be, but after many years, it became clear that something drastic had to happen. It was with a heavy heart that Ouranos melted much of the ice that covered most of America and Europe, flooding the hills and valleys of Earth and killing billions in the process. Their souls went down to the Underworld until the time came for them to be reborn. Some of the mortals survived, those that lived high up enough in the mountains to be untouched by the flood.

"The gods began purging the few thousand mortals that were left alive. The problem was that there were too many Shadows, to the point where once one was taken out of a mortal, another would enter soon afterwards. There were not enough gods to keep up with the chaos in those days. After decades of this, Ouranos grew tired of this ceaseless fight and handed the crown down to his heir, his son Cronus. But Cronus turned it down. He did not want to be a king, he wanted to find a wife and work with the Earth while raising a few more children with her. He recommend to his father that he give the crown to Zeus. Ouranos trusted his sons judgment and gave the throne to Zeus.

"Zeus proved to be a wise and just king, his people love him. He made many improvements to the way things were and even made some headway on keeping the mortals free of Shadows. But with all this time, he still had yet to track his birth father down and bring him to justice.

"This is where Pandora, the goddess I am descended from, comes into the story." I told him, sitting a little taller. I was proud to be descended from such a goddess, from all the gods to tell it true. "Pandora was a mortal woman with a powerful secret. She was a daughter of Zeus, a demigod, one of the first he had outside of his marriage to Hera. With his wife, he had three children. The twins Ennina and Ares, and a daughter Hebe. Pandora, she was different in a way not even the gods understood. She had a gift they had never seen before. When there were Shadows around her, her hands would become hot and start glowing with a powerful light."

I paused and raised my hands into sight. I took a deep breath and focused, Cronus had been working with me on this. My hands grew hotter and hotter until they started to glow a bright, warm light. I kept myself calm so that it would not glow any further. I discovered on Cronus' island that if I use too much of my gift too quickly, I will pass out. It scared the daylights out of Cronus, when I came to I found Apollo was there as Cronus held my hand. They were both beyond relieved to know that I was alright. Cronus had kissed me right in front of Apollo, but strangely enough, I had not cared. My mind came back to the present as I looked at my glowing hands then up into John's wide wintergreen eyes.

"This light will destroy any Shadow it comes into contact with. Pandora also realized that she was immune to the Shadows, they could not infect her." I told him. "When Pandora realized her gifts, she knew she had a great destiny. She went to the Moirae and asked what it was. She was told more about her gifts and what she could do, and also to have a box made. Hephaestus, the smith of the gods, created the box to the specifications of the Moirae. This box had the power to trap Shadows inside of it, and with a drop of Pandora's blood within the metal, only she or one of her direct blood line would be able to operate it.

"Zeus wanted to keep his daughter safe, but she was as stubborn as he was and determined to fulfill her destiny. Pandora went from town to town, mortal to mortal, removing the Shadows from their souls and locking them within her box where they could not harm anyone. The Shadows are the Nameless One's greatest strength, and with so many of them locked away, the gods finally found him and locked him away in Tartarus.

"Pandora was honored by the gods. She was given the gift of immortality and her name was given the meaning, 'the gift of all.' She married the god she loved, Epimetheus, and they had two beautiful little girls together, Alexis and Reina.

"Eight years later, disaster struck. Epimetheus came home one day to find his daughter Reina dying on the floor. The box was gone and so was Pandora. He tried to save his daughter, but she died in his arms. Her death was clearly the work of the Shadows. They soon discovered that somehow, the Shadows had all been released.

"To this day, no one knows where Pandora and her box disappeared to or if she is alive. Her daughter Alexis fought on and killed countless Shadows after her mother and sister's death. But unlike her mother, she was not immune to the Shadows. One infected her and she died while trying to fight it off. But she had a son, and it is from that son that I am alive today.

"Sometime after the Nameless One's escape a thousand years ago, he began killing off Pandora's Descendants. Since his escape, none of my Active ancestors have lived past the age of twenty-five. Now I am the last hope of the gods, the last one with the power to operate Pandora's box. Without it and without me, the odds are not in our favor to win this war."

John was silent after I finished. I did not speak, allowing him to absorb what I had told him. I remembered all too well how much it had been for me to take in when Ariston had told me all of this. It was just then that John's phone rang. He took it out and answered it.

"Katie?" He said at once. I could clearly hear heavy breathing on the other line.

"Honey, our baby's coming." She said.

"I will fly out now." He told her at once.

"John, we can get you there much faster than a flight." Ennina told him as she walked in. "Tell her you will be there in a few minutes."

"Honey, I will be there in a few minutes." He told her.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you Katie." He told her and hung up.

He stood up and Ennina came over and held her hand out to him. John placed his hand in hers and they teleported away. I smiled, I was happy for John, that he was about to become a father for the first time.

Aaron and Kallisto walked into the room then with Cronus following them.

"So John's child is on the way?" Kallisto asked. I nodded with a smile as Cronus sat down next to me, placing his arm around my shoulders and kissing my temple.

"Oh," I realized just then as I looked between Kallisto and Aaron. "How was your visit with Aaron's mother?" I had forgotten to ask.

To my surprise, a guarded expression came over both of their faces. This confused me, it made me wonder how Jaclyn treated Kallisto. She may be older than me and a goddess, but I was still protective of her as I am of everyone that I love.

"Interesting." Kallisto finally said.

"I have been meaning to call her and apologize for leaving the party so abruptly," I began when I was cut off.

"No!" Aaron said at once and I looked at him in shock. "I mean, there is no need to." He tried to smile then, but I knew him too well to think nothing was wrong.

"Aaron, what exactly happened during your visit?" I asked him, looking between him and Kallisto.

"It does not matter, it is done with." Aaron told me.

"What does that mean?" I asked him. He sighed.

"It means I am not speaking to my mom anymore." He told me to my shock. "And you should not call her either."

"What happened?" I asked again. Kallisto cut in this time, placing her hand on Aaron's and shaking her head as she looked into his eyes, silently communicating with him, before she looked at me.

"Jaclyn was not happy about my relationship with Aaron." She told me. "She made every excuse she could think of to try and part us, saying that I was too old for him and we had nothing in common. When I stayed calm and told her that I love him and asked her why she hated me, she lost it and said many things I am sure she regrets. I lost my temper and congered a storm and it was only because Aaron came back in time from the beach that I was able to calm myself.

"Needless to say, Aaron was not happy with his mothers words to me. He told her that he had enough and since then, they have not spoken." Kallisto finished, her face calm, though there was some upset in her eyes she seemed to be dealing with it well.

"I am so sorry." I told her, looking between the both of them again. "It is because she wants me with Aaron, isn't it?"

"It's because she wants things to be like they were when my dad was alive." Aaron told me. "It is not just about us, she cannot get over losing him. And I can't forgive her for the things she said. I love her, but I cannot take it anymore."

"What did she say?" I asked him.

"Please do not ask." He begged me, looking into my eyes. I nodded and got up to hug them both.

"You two belong together, do not let anyone tell you differently." I told them as I had one arm around each of them.

"I am not worried." Kallisto told me with a smile. "There is no way I would let him go that easily."

* * *

><p>The following day, I went with Cronus, Ennina, Kallisto and Aaron to visit John and his wife Katie in the hospital in California. Their son had been born at 5:14am after an uncomplicated labor. John already felt like family and we all wanted to see him and meet his son.<p>

Before we visited them in the hospital, we all went shopping on Rodeo Drive to buy as many baby things as we could since we did not know them when they had their baby shower.

When we got to the hospital, we were carrying so many bags our arms were practically sticking straight out and Cronus and Aaron carried four boxes each. They would not let us all go in at once, so I went in first with as many bags as I could carry.

John sat by his wife's bedside, their eyes glued to the little bundle in her arms. The joy on their faces was such a sight to behold. Katie Alexander was a beautiful woman with forest green eyes and caramel colored hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. There was something very familiar her looks that I could not place.

"Hello John." I greeted him. He looked up at me.

"Hello Mera." He greeted me with a huge smile and then looked at the twenty bags I was carrying. "What is all that for?"

"I know, I went overboard, we all did." I told him. "We never got you anything for the baby so we all went shopping before we came here." He shook his head.

"You do too much." He told me, his eyes showed how much it meant to him. I shrugged.

"Generosity runs in my family." I told him as I placed the bags down and walked over to him, kissing his cheek once.

"Katie, this is Mera Vandenberg, the young woman I have been helping find her family and fiancé." John introduced us.

"It is wonderful to finally meet you Mera." Katie said to me, looking into my eyes. "I cannot thank you enough for everything you have done for my family."

"It was no trouble at all, your husband deserved a break." I told her. "I am happy to be able to help. I was not always as well off as I am now, and so I love sharing." I looked down at the bundle in her arms, at that little face. "Oh, he is beautiful. What is his name?" I asked.

"We named him Ariston." Katie told me, I looked into her green eyes, more touched than I could say. "For the longest time we tried to come up with a name, but nothing fit. When he was born, John came up with the idea to call him Ariston."

"It means 'the best.'" I told them, looking up at John.

"I thought it would be a good name for him." John told me. "From what you've told me of your Ariston, he is an extraordinary man." I had tears in my eyes.

"He is." I told him. "Ariston is amazing, and warm and kind and loving. He is everything a man should be." John smiled and I saw tears in his own eyes.

"Would you like to hold him?" Katie asked.

"I would love to." I told her.

I walked over to the bed and Katie carefully placed Ariston in my arms. He was so little, so precious. It was easy to see John's feature in his newborn son, but I could swear he looked a bit like Ariston too.

"He looks like my fiancé, and like you John." I told them softly as I sat on the bed looking down on her son. "Ariston and I are going to have a child once he gets back." I said absentmindedly as I looked down upon the sleeping bundle in my arms.

He was so perfect, from his little hands to his adorable face. He made a soft sound as he stretched and yawned, it was easily the cutest thing I had ever seen. I could not wait to have a child of my own.

"Hello Ariston." I said to him softly. His little eyelids fluttered open and I gasped as I looked into his sky blue eyes. "He has blue eyes." I said softly in shock as the baby looked up at me.

"They are my father's eyes." Katie told me.

"What is your father's name?" I asked.

"Ethan Grant." She told me and the name triggered a flashback in my mind of when I walked on the beach in Cuba with Ariston the night before we left for Olympus.

_"Do you have grandchildren?" I wondered._

_He smiled and nodded._

_"Elianna and I's descendants still exist." He told me. "I keep an eye on them and check in on them from time to time. One of them, Ethan, looks so much like my son Elijah it still shocks me to look at him." _

I came back to the present and looked at Katie, studying her face. My jaw dropped at this realization. I knew her face, her caramel colored hair and forest green eyes. I could not form words as tears filled my eyes, knowing who I looked upon. I smiled to Katie and she looked slightly confused.

"Do you know who you are?" I asked her.

"Katie Alexander." She said with a laugh.

"You are my Ariston's granddaughter." I told him. "You look just like his mother Demetria. You are descended from the gods."

"That cannot be." She said.

"It is." I told her. "Ariston has watched over his line for thousands of years. You are descended from his son Elijah, the son he had with his late wife Elianna of Dion two thousand years ago." I shook my head as more tears rolled down my cheeks. "Ariston mentioned your father Ethan once, saying that he looked so much like his son Elijah that it still amazed him to look upon him. Do you remember your dreams?"

"Of course." She told me. "Last night I was a mermaid." I laughed.

"You are not an active then." I told her. "Before my fiancé was taken, I was trying to convince him to introduce himself to his Descendants. He said that he did not want to trouble them with his presence since they did not even know that the gods exist." I shook my head. "Through his abduction, I was led right to your and your family in my search for him."

"What does this mean?" Katie asked.

"That we are family." I told her. "There is someone you must meet. Kallisto?" I called out softly.

About a minute later she came walking through the door and stopped in her tracks as she looked at Katie.

"Kallisto, I would like to introduce you to your great, great, great etc. niece, Katie Alexander." I introduced her. "Katie, this is your aunt Kallisto, Ariston daughter and Elijah's sister."

The rest of the day was spent talking. I saw how much it meant to Kallisto to have a part of her brother back in her life. We all took turns holding the little Ariston, Kallisto was as touched as I was that they named their son after her father.

"I still want to help with your fight." John told me. I smiled to him.

"Take some time off to spend with your family." I told him. "If we need you, we will call you." He nodded.

He held his hand out and I laughed and gave him a hug.

"We are family." I told him, kissing his cheek.

I went over to Katie and hugged her, then kissed Ariston's little forehead.

* * *

><p>In the weeks that followed I visited John, Katie and Ariston as often as I could, and also spent time with Jason. He did as he said he would, randomly showing up, taking me into his arms and kissing me senseless. Yet for all the passion and longing between us, he would not make love to me.<p>

I was just coming back from visiting with Ariston, Katie and John in the late afternoon. Kallisto and Aaron had gone with me, Kallisto told them some stories about her mother, father and brothers and also some about the gods. It was a wonderful get together.

Holding little Ariston made me realize once again not just that I need to have a child to preserve Pandora's line, but just how much I want to be a mother. Kallisto is my daughter in my eyes and that will never change, I would still like to give her some more brothers and sisters though. I know that Cronus is an extraordinary father, and the more I thought on it, the more I had to admit that I liked the idea of having his child. Yet still, there was a deep need within me for my first child to be Ariston's. I did not know if there would be time enough to wait for his return before my death.

There was so much to consider and I could not think about all of this alone. I went into the kitchen where Cronus was talking and laughing with Ennina. His eyes met mine and his smile widened as he walked up to me and kissed my lips.

"Can we speak?" I asked him.

"Of course." He told me.

We walked up to my bedroom and I closed the door behind us before sitting on my bed. I looked at my hands as I thought, not knowing what to do. Cronus sat next to me and took one of my hands into his own, intertwining our fingers.

"It has been more than a month." I said softly.

"I know." Cronus told me. I took a deep breath.

"Oh Cronus, I do not know what to do." I told him, looking up into his eyes. "I like the idea of having your child, I truly do. I could accept it, even be happy with it and I know that Ariston would not be upset with me. The thing is, if I am pregnant, I am going to want to make certain my child is safe, so I will not go into the field or participate in any raids. I will have to give up my search for Ariston and leave that to you and the other gods… I do not know that I can do that." I caressed his hand and he laid his hand on my neck like he does sometimes, his thumb caressing my jaw.

"This is your choice." He told me. "I love you and I would not have you do anything that would upset you. If you do choose this, to have my child, you would not have to give up your search. There are still many ways you could help." I nodded, still conflicted, still confused. "Before you make any choices, be certain this is what you want. You know I would be honored to be the father of your child, I would love that, but this is about you as well. Once we conceive this child, there is no turning back."

"I just do not know yet." I told him.

"Then wait until you do." He told me.

I smiled as I looked into his eyes. There was no hurt in his eyes or within his soul. There was only understanding, only love. It made me feel such gratitude within me, knowing how much he loves me. I love how patient and kind and compassionate he is. He is a rare man, an extraordinary god.

"I love you." I told him, the words, that truth came from the deepest depths of my soul.

"I love you Mera." He told me, meaning the words just as deeply as I did, then we kissed.

"I should go see Jason." I said.

"So I kiss you, and your first thought is of Jason?" Cronus asked with a smile. "Am I that bad of a kisser?" I laughed.

"Far from it." I told him, placing my hand on his cheek and tracing his lips with my finger. "You know how I enjoy you."

His smile was more than heartwarming, it was healing and soothing to my soul and I began wondering how I could love him so much, how I could be blessed with not one, not two, but three gods who love me this deeply, three gods I treasure. I was more than blessed, I knew I should not be this lucky, but no part of me wanted to return the gifts I had been given. These gods meant far too much to me and if it works out that I am destined to be with the three of them… there would be no words for the love, euphoria and utter bliss within my soul.

"How are things between you two?" Cronus asked, bringing me forth from my thoughts. He had grown more and more comfortable talking about Jason, though some of that worry still remained, he was always there when I needed to talk.

"Things are great with us." I told them. "But there is something he is not telling me, something he is keeping from me."

"Have you asked him about this secret?" He asked.

"Yes, he says that he is afraid to tell me, afraid that I will hate him." I took a deep breath and smiled as I shook my head. "As if I could hate him. I am too crazy about him for that." I laughed once. It was ridiculous.

"We all have a past." Cronus said. "Not everyone's is good."

"I know that." I told him. "The past has never mattered much to me. I know the importance of knowing the things that have been, but no one can change those events. I do not care about whatever he has done, only that he is keeping that part of himself from me. I just want the truth from him."

"Have you two…?" Cronus trailed off. Many nights I had stayed out with Jason, but things never went beyond touching and kissing. Those nights we fell asleep in each others arms, but nothing more.

"No, not yet." I told him.

"Still?" He asked. I nodded.

"Annoyingly so." I told him. "For whatever reason, he wants to wait. Why am I always waiting on the men I love to be ready to make love to me? It was the same with Ariston, only he gave into me when I made myself clear in what I wanted."

"But you knew Ariston then," Cronus told me. "There were not any secrets between you two."

"I want to know Jason again as well." I told him. "I already love him and he knows that. I think he is afraid of our soul connecting, of what I will feel within him when that piece of jade on his finger no longer hides his essence from me. There are times when we are kissing that I feel so close to connecting with him, that is when he pulls away." I took a deep breath, my thoughts far away. "I do not know how much longer I have left in this life. I just want to know his body once before I die."

"He might agree if you told him that." Cronus said, his voice soft.

"It would kill him to know he is going to lose me again." I told him. "I do not want to hurt him." I kissed Cronus again, then got up from the bed. "I have to get ready for our date. I am meeting Jason in two hours." Cronus nodded.

"Be safe." He told me the same thing he always tells me when I go out with Jason.

"I will." I told him and kissed his lips once more as he sat on the bed, his hands going to my hips as I looked down into his beautiful eyes. "I love you Cronus."

"I love you Mera." He told me and we kissed once more before I went to bathe.

After showering, I dried off and wrapped a cloud wool towel around my hair. I looked through my things, wondering what I should wear. I was half tempted to arrive at our meeting place in the woods stark naked, just to see his reaction. _Let him try and resist me then,_ I thought, then began laughing.

I chose some beautiful lingerie and then looked at my dresses that were hung in the closet. I decided to wear a knee length dress since Jason was taking me dancing tonight. Even as I was preparing for a date with Jason, I thought of Ariston. Everything I do reminds me of him and I like it that way. There was an ache in my soul, an ache for his smile, his laughter, his arms around my waist, his fingers in my hair. It was the little things I missed, like the hushed sound of his silk shirt falling to the floor, the way he would look at me and just with his eyes tell me what words could not express, the way he knew me inside and out, how he understood my every emotion and supported me through everything. Cronus and Jason were like that in some ways too, but no matter how much I love them, neither of them are Ariston. No one could ever replace Ariston in my life and within my soul.

I sat down for a minute in my closet as a wave of sadness came over me. I took deep breaths, reminding myself over and over again that I would have Ariston back in my life. For a horrible moment, I wondered if the Moirae had meant a different Ariston. _Perhaps they meant that I would hold Katie and John's son in my arms._

My breaths became more rapid as panic over took me and I began shaking. I buried my head in my hands. I felt arms wrap around me and I leaned against Cronus as he held me. He must have felt my panic and ran up here to comfort me. It still took me a while to calm down though.

"What if the Moirae were not speaking of my Ariston?" I asked him softly. "What if they meant I would hold a different Ariston in my arms?"

"What were their exact words to you?" He asked.

"I said to them 'Just tell me if he is still alive.' And they replied 'Yes, your Ariston is still living. As we prophesied before, you two will wed.'" I told him, even as I said the words I felt myself calming down.

"They said 'Your Ariston,'" Cronus told me. "They were not speaking of his great grandson, they were speaking of your fiancé, of the god you love." I nodded.

"I know that now, thank you." I told him.

Cronus held me for a while more until I was truly okay. I got up and began looking through my dresses again as he sat on the floor watching me. I chose a purple silk dress with delicate lace here and there and a slit in the skirt up my right thigh. I slipped on a pair of dark blue strappy heels and put in some diamond studs.

"You look beautiful." Cronus told me, kissing my cheek and walking out of the room.

I called to Tianna and asked her to put my hair up in a way that would not come out while I dance. She weaved my hair up in a stunning fashion, the back reminded me of something Leonardo da Vinci had drawn. It was stunning and intricate. I thanked her and the wonderful nymph teleported away.

I met Jason in a little meadow that was quickly becoming our spot. He stood there holding a single red rose, wearing a silk black button-down shirt and pure white dress pants with a black belt. He looked beyond handsome. The first three buttons were undone on his shirt, exposing a bit of his chest. Upon his head was a white fedora that was just slightly tilted to the side. Between how he looked, the smile on his face, and the way he was looking at me, it made my knees feel like jello and enkindled my soul with a deep passion.

One thing was for sure, between the way he looked tonight and the heat that was between us, I would go mad if he kept me waiting for much longer. His face was in awe as he took me in, looking me up and down, taking in every detail. His eyes met mine in wonder.

"My gods, you are beautiful." He told me, his voice so soft.

"Thank you." I said as I walked up to him. He handed me the rose and I took it, inhaling its sweet fragrance, my eyes not looking away from his pale blue orbs.

"You look so incredibly handsome." I told him, his smile grew as he caressed my cheek.

His lips met mine in one of his heated kisses and it was a while before we could let each other go. Jason teleported us to a swing dance club. It was a large ballroom with parquet flooring and thirty foot ceilings. Old time, energetic music was playing loudly from a band who looked to be having as much fun as the dancers were. I began moving to the music as we walked in, I could not help it.

"I take it you want to dance?" He asked, I laughed.

"In fact I do." I told him. He led me to the dance floor.

"I should warn you I am a little rusty," He said. "I have not danced in years."

"It is never to late to start again." I told him.

"You are right." He told me with a sly smile.

Jason held me close, then with one quick movement, he spun me out, twirled me then took hold of my waist, lifted me into the air and spun me around as I laughed. He spun me around, moving like they did when this wonderful music was all the rage, when names like Ella Fitzgerald, Frank Sentara and Nat King Cole were household names. Jason moved with speed, energy and precision while having as much fun as I was. We moved perfectly together as he led us in the fast paced moves. When the song ended he dipped me, instead of bringing me back up, he just kept holding me like that, looking into my eyes.

"That is what you call rusty?" I asked him. I was out of breath. He laughed before leaning down and kissing me.

"What can I say?" He asked then whispered into my ear. "I was inspired." His voice was too seductive for my own good, especially since he seemed to be intent on waiting to make love to me for whatever reason.

We danced all night, only stopping for a wonderful dinner. We laughed, we danced, we kissed. Later on, we slow danced.

"Would you do something for me?" He asked.

"Anything." I told him, lost in his embrace.

"Sing something for me on stage." He said.

"You want me to sing?" I asked him.

"I love your voice." He said.

"Alright." I told him. I kissed his lips before walking away from him and towards the stage. There was a man standing at the edge of the stage. He smiled to me when I walked up. "I was hoping I could sing a song to my boyfriend." I did not know what else to call him.

"Can you sing?" He asked.

I leaned up and sang into his ear to the song that was being played. He looked at me in amazement and nodded. When the song ended, he walked onto the stage and whispered into the singers ear. She nodded and waved me up, offering me the microphone. She was a beautiful black woman with a wonderful smile, red lipstick and a deep, soulful voice that was made to sing rhythm and blues. I told the band what I wanted to sing and then stood in the spotlight, searching the crowds for Jason's face.

"This song is for a man I love deeply and with no regrets." I said, looking for him. I found Jason standing in the middle of the crowd of people on the dance floor, watching me. "Jason, I love you. I think we have proven that no matter what is to come, we will always find our way back to each other. I love you."

I singled to the band, then began singing "Something Good" a wonderful song from The Sound Of Music. The couples on the dance floor began slow dancing around Jason as he stood there in the middle of the dance floor watching me sing, completely captivated by every word.

When the song ended a roar of applause erupted, whistled sounded. Jason was one of those whistling as he walked up to the stage. He held his arms out for me and I jumped off of the stage and landed securely in his arms. He kissed me as more applause sounded.

We danced to a slow song after that, holding each other close.

"Mera," Jason was suddenly serious as he spoke in a voice, so softly only I would be able to hear it. "There is word that in a week, the Shadows are going to attack you. Some of the immortals that follow the Nameless One discovered your location. They will come in numbers. You have two choices, leave or fight." I looked up into his eyes, seeing his worry for me.

"We will fight." I told him.

"If you can capture or defeat these immortals, it will put them at a disadvantage." He told me, looking into my eyes. "Are you certain you can handle this?" He asked, searching my eyes. I nodded.

"I am the Daughter of Pandora, am I not?" I asked him.

"These are not Descendants or mortals you will be facing, but immortals trained in the arts of savage warfare." He warned me. "I will not allow you to be harmed."

"I have the fire of my Chimera within me." I told him. "Only adamantine will be able to mar my flesh, and I am fast and well trained. I will have Diokles fighting by my side, and I am sure that Cronus will not leave my side. He always stays next to me in battle."

"Good." He said, still worrying. I looked at his lips before looking back into his eyes.

"I do know one thing that would help ensure my safety." I told him, gently running my fingers up and down the back of his neck.

"And that is?" He asked, I saw in his eyes how my touch effected him. I leaned up and whispered into his ear.

"Make love to me." I told him. "Share your soul with me, then I will share in your gifts as well as your body, and I will be even more powerful and protected." I kissed his earlobe and felt him hold me closer as a shaky breath left his lips.

"You do not want my gifts, trust me." Jason told me.

"Why not?" I asked him. "We connected before." I reminded him.

"You did not have the ability to absorb my gifts, to share in them at that time." He said. "What I have within me is incredibly dangerous, and I do not want it within you." I looked into his eyes, knowing just what to say.

"But I want you within me." I told him softly, he looked into my eyes and took another shaky breath as desire filled his gaze.

"You do not make this easy on a man." He told me.

"So I have been told." I said, looking into his eyes that I love so much. "Jason, I want you to make love to me. I do not give a fig for your powers, I want you."

"What would Ariston think?" He asked a moment later.

"Oh, so now you care what Ariston thinks?" I asked him. He just looked at me. "He told me to follow my heart wherever it may lead me. And it is leading me to your bed."

"Are you sure that is your heart that is leading you?" He asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow. I nodded and smiled to him.

"At least in part." I told him. "You know that I love you. I do not get why it is so important to you to wait."

"It just is." He told me, his eyes saying what his lips could not, speaking of his fear.

"So exactly how long do you plan on making me wait?" I asked him.

"Just until the time is right." He told me. _I could be dead by then, _I thought to myself as I laid my head on his shoulder as we continued to dance. I did not want to die without knowing his body at least once in this life. "Why, other than your wanting me, is it so important for you not to wait?" Jason asked and it was my turn to be silent for a time.

"We never know what is to come." I told him.

"There is something you are not telling me." Jason stated. I sighed, hoping that one day my life would not depend on lying.

"If you get to keep your secrets, I get to keep mine." I told him. He sighed. "No fun, is it?" I asked him with a smile, pulling back to look into his eyes. He shook his head and pulled me in close again, kissing my forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's point of view<strong>

I teleported Mera back to our place in the woods after we were finished dancing for the night. She looked up into my eyes.

"I am going to miss you tonight." I told her.

"You do not have to be without me tonight." She told me, I did not think she knew how hard it was for me to say no to her. But I could not make love to her yet, not without her knowing the truth of me. It would feel like I was using her and she is worth more than that.

"Yes, I do." I told her. She sighed and rested her forehead to mine.

"You are killing me, you know that?" She said and I laughed.

She kissed me in that moment, her hand going into my curls. There was nothing I could do but hold her closer and deepen the kiss. I wondered if she knew how she consumes me, how just with one look she could make me do just about anything. Her kiss is something else entirely, on a whole other level.

"Please make love to me, I need you Jason." She begged as I looked into her eyes when the kiss ended.

"I am not saying no, just not tonight." I told her.

"This is torture." She said, her voice deeper as she looked into my eyes.

"You have no idea." I told her, shaking my head. She laughed.

"I should get some sleep, I need to train my unit in the morning." She said.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you." Mera told me and kissed me, one deep, long kiss that was definitely going to make me regret not taking her up on her offer tonight.

I watched her walk off, she glanced back and gave me a bright smile before setting off in a run towards the house. I would know that smile anywhere, she still has the same smile she had a thousand years ago, the one that captured me. I took a breathless breath and shook my head. That was when I felt the shield come down around that area I was in. I was on my guard at once, ready for anything.

"I was right, she does make you into a better immortal." Came the feminine voice behind me. I turned around and knew the goddess before me.

"Ennina." I greeted her coolly, already fearing why she was here. "No sword?" I asked, knowing of the weapon created to kill me.

"I did not come here to fight you." She stated.

"You cannot take her from me again." I stated, trying to stay calm. The thought of losing Mera again was maddening. I felt Zenophian squirming within me, but I did what I could to keep calm.

"We are not going to." She told me. "We need her too."

"Not like I need her." I told her.

"I always knew you loved her." She stated. We were both silent for a time.

"So what now?" I asked. "Will you expose her to the evil that I am?"

"We will not tell her who you are or what you have done." Ennina told me. "That is something you must do, and soon. I know you are holding my brother."

"He is not being harmed anymore." I told him. "I am taking good care of him."

"Even a gilded cage is still a cage." She told me. I saw the storm within her sky blue eyes. "I have seen how you are keeping him and that he is helping you, but if you care about my brother, your friend, at all, you must tell Mera the truth soon and let Ariston return to her."

"She is going to hate me." I stated.

"You are right, but only for a time." She told me. "I have seen your future, Mera will be your wife." I was stunned.

"She loves you, deeply, passionately, but she will never be only yours again." Ennina told me. "Mera loves my husband and my brother, they are her soul mates as well, and if you love her, you will honor that." She was silent for a time before continuing. "Dark times are coming, and soon we will fight on the same side."

"We already do." I told her and she smiled.

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear that." She told me.

"Mera tells me you are to marry my son." I said to her.

"I am." She told me with a smile. "I love him."

"How is he?" I asked.

"He is a king," She told me. "He is doing everything in his power to hold this world together while your Shadows try to rip it apart." I nodded. "Is there anything you wish for me to tell him?" I shook my head with a heavy soul, one laden with regret.

"No," I told her. "No apology can make up for the things I have done." I looked at my granddaughter in her sky blue eyes, her fathers eyes. "Keep her safe."

"We will do everything in our power." She promised and I nodded.

The shield around us disappeared and I teleported away to my bedroom. Nell was sound asleep in my bed. I smiled and then changed into sleeping pants and laid down in my bed. I stayed up thinking for a long while, worrying, which seems to be what I do best these days. A few hours later, I was finally able to sleep.

I dreamed of the woman I love. It was right after I had been released from Tartarus and put in a small place in Asphodel. The place was a wasteland, there was no more torture, but none of that mattered. I was numb, the torture and suffering I had endured had broken my spirit to the point where I no longer cared if it continued or not. Nothing mattered, until I saw her face.

_I sat with my back against the wall of the small one room hut I had been given. My body was caked with dirt and other less pleasant things. I sat there, wanting nothing more than to die, when the door to my place opened and a goddess stood in the door way. It was one of the most unreal sights I had ever seen. The sun was bright, casting her figure with a glow._

_She wore a long blue dress, her wavy brown hair was in an intricate braid that hung down her right shoulder. She was more beautiful than any woman I had ever set eyes upon. But beyond the beauty of her face, what captured my attention the most were her brown eyes, they were the color of fresh turned earth. To me they spoke of spring, of fresh air and laughter, of the warm sun and the cool breeze._

_It did not cross my mind that a creature such as me was not worthy of something so perfect and glorious and beautiful as her. I was too lost in the moment, in the kindness and compassion in her brown eyes, in the smile that lit her lips. Her smile was so bright and warm, so pure and full of honesty. In that moment, for the first time in thousands of years, I felt something other than hatred, something other than pain and torment. I felt something I had forgotten existed. I felt the purity of hope._

"_Hello." She spoke to me in her symphony like voice.  
><em>

"_Hello goddess." I greeted her softly._

"_I am no goddess." She told me with a smile, as if she thought the idea was funny. "I am a spirit. I am here to clean you up." It was then that I noticed the wooden pail and wash cloth in her hand._

"_Go right ahead." I told her. I could not take my eyes off of her for fear that she would disappear._

_She walked over to me and kneeled down to sit on her knees at my side. Her proximity sent the oddest feelings though me, things I was not used to feeling. There was a lightness within my soul, a warmth spreading through me. She took her wash cloth and dunked it in the water, rang it out and then brought it to my forehead and began washing off the dirt. Her hands were tender and careful._

_"What is your name?" I asked her._

_"Lyra of Ithaca." She told me "I am queen Persephone's handmaiden."_

_"Persephone?" I asked, not recognizing the name._

_"She is Hades wife and a wonderful goddess. You have her to thank for your freedom from Tartarus." Lyra told me. "She is a daughter of your son Zeus."_

_"How many children does he have now?" I wondered. She laughed as if I had made a joke._

_"Many and more." She told me, her bright smile still in place as she met my eyes. Her eyes were not guarded or careful, they were curious._

_As I watched her, I began noticing other things. Such as the shape of her full lips, the elegance of her nose and cheekbones. My eyes scanned over every part of her face. Then her eyes met mine again and she smiled as a blush came over her cheeks._

_"You are not scared of me?" I asked her._

_"Should I be?" Lyra asked._

_"Do you not know who I am?" I asked her, wondering if this woman knew whose house she was in._

_"Of course I know who you are." She told me. "But we are more than our past and our sins. I believe that given the right intensive, anyone has the potential to be better than what they were."_

_"And what would this incentive be that it could save someone like me?" I asked, her smile grew. I noticed that her smile never left her lips, it waxed and waned like the moon, growing and then settling into a slight smile._

_"The only cure there is." She answered my question, looking into my eyes. "Love."_

_"Love?" I asked, wondering if that was what I was feeling._

_"It is more powerful than hate, and far more consuming in my experience." She told me as I gazed into her eyes, wondering if she shared this odd connection I felt to her._

_"You are beautiful." The words left my lips before I knew I had said them. Lyra's smile grew at my words._

_"Thank you." She replied and continued to clean me._

_She placed her hand on the side of my face to move my head and I gasped at the contact. She jumped back and removed her hands, clearing startled. Worry was in her eyes._

"_Did I hurt you?" She asked. Try as I might, I could not speak, I could not even move. She watched me, still worried. "Are you alright?" She asked. I was even more amazed that she worried for my well being._

"_Yes." I said softly, looking into her eyes in wonder. "You did not harm me." We sat there perfectly still for time as she looked into my eyes. I began to wonder if she had felt it as well, or if I had been alone in feeling the rush of warmth that surged from her contact and left me tingling._

"_May I?" She asked after a time, raising the cloth. I nodded._

_She slowly placed her hand back on my jaw, I suppressed the gasp this time, yet still the feeling flowed through me. She wet the cloth again and began wiping the dirt from my lip. I continued to watch her, my fascination knew no bounds when it came to her. She met my eyes and her warm smile grew again._

"_How did you end up in Persephone's service?" I asked her. I could no longer contain my curiosity._

"_In my mortal life, I was a princess of Ithaca. I was descended from Odysseus himself." She told me with pride. "I was married to a good man when I was twenty. I grew to love him greatly and very deeply. After many years of trying, we finally conceived a child. You can imagine how happy we were. The birth was… difficult, but I persevered and gave birth to a beautiful baby boy." Her eyes were filled with a beautiful joy that was mixed with a deep sadness that twisted within my soul. "My son, he caught a fever when he was a week old. My husband Eriokles and I gave him the medicine we were told he needed and brought him to the alters of Hera and many other goddesses, praying for his return to health._

"_He seemed to be getting better." She had tears forming in her eyes. "One morning, I held him as I fed him, looking down upon his little face. I held him in my arms when he was full and he smiled up to me, as if to tell me that everything was going to be alright. I laid him down in his crib and went back to sleep. I awoke to my husbands screams a while later. I ran into the baby's room to find my husband holding our baby… he was blue." She took a shaky breath as she went on. "My husband and I were distrait after our sons death, and just when I needed Eriokles the most, he left. The loss of our son was too much to bear, he blamed me._

"_After my husband left, I had nothing left to live for. I went into my baby's room and looked around at the happiness that had existed for just two weeks before it was all taken from me. I picked up a toy that his father had bought for him, then made my way up to the cliffs and looked out at the sea that stretched out for an eternity. I took one step, and then another, until I stood at the edge. I held my sons toy to my broken heart as I jumped. I did not even feel the rocks below._

"_The next thing I knew, I was standing on the shores of the river Styx, making my way towards the ships. When I was judged by king Hades and queen Persephone, I was given the sentence of a year in Asphodel. But Persephone took pity on me and asked of her husband to make me her handmaiden. He agreed and since then I have been living a good life in the palace. It has been nearly three hundred years since the day I was judged."_

_As I looked upon her, I came to realize that all the torture I endured in Tartarus was nothing compared to the pain I felt at seeing Lyra suffering, knowing what she has been through. Her sad brown eyes met mine and she smiled to me as best she could._

"_I am sorry for saying all of that." She said. "The memories are so easy to get caught up in. Even after all this time, I can still feel him in my arms." I shook my head softly and without having to think twice, I took her hand into mine._

_I wanted to make all her pain, all her suffering disappear. I did not know what to say, there was nothing I could say to make what she had been through okay. Lyra looked up into my eyes and did not look away. The sadness began to fade from those brown eyes that were coming to mean so much to me._

"_You know, you are the only one who after hearing my story, did not tell me I would get over this with time." She told me._

"_How can I make you a promise like that when I do not know if you will?" I asked her. _

_She gazed into my eyes and again we were silent. In that moment, holding Lyra's hand, for the first time in I did not know how long, I was content. There was no where else I wanted to be. I did not know what she was doing to me or how she was doing it, but I cared, for the first time in years beyond count, I cared and it was for her._

_Then she smiled to me and began washing me again, but she did not let go of my hand. She washed the rest of my body off, my arms and my legs and torso, but left more private parts for me to clean. She seemed to be taking her time and I was glad she was. I did not want her to leave, knowing that I would most likely never see her again after this. I doubted that the gods would ever release me from the Underworld, but if Lyra was there, if by some miracle I could see her again, I would happily spend the rest of forever in this realm._

_I knew I was a fool to even imagine a world where a woman such as her could be meant for me, but I could not control the feelings taking me over while being in her presence. The thought of never seeing her again was a torment I could not bear, but what could I do about it?_

_Lyra washed me once more, taking her time again and removing the dirt I did not see. I wondered if she was stalling our goodbye. As I looked at her, watching as her eyes met mine and her smile widened, 'goodbye' became the most painful word that had ever existed. I did not know if I would be able to say it to this beautiful woman._

_Lyra smiled to me again and made me forget about goodbyes for now, I was just going to bask in the radiance of her presence while I could. I returned one of her smiles and her smile grew._

"_You should smile more often." She told me. "You look handsome when you smile."_

"_I will work on that for you then." I told her, giving her another smile. Her smile grew again._

_She began washing my face again and as she placed her hand on my cheek to reposition my head, I placed my hand over hers. I did not know how she could make me feel like this after being in my presence for less than an hour, all I knew was that I felt what I felt._

"_Am I making you uncomfortable?" I asked her. She shook her head._

_I held her hand on my cheek, then brought her other hand that I still held up to my lips and kissed it tenderly, with all the emotion I felt in my moments with her. I placed that hand upon my chest, caressing her fingers. I had no words to explain my actions, I could not explain them to myself. All I knew was how desperately I wanted to kiss her._

_As she looked into my eyes we were both lost in that silence again. After a time, she smiled to me again and slowly removed her hands from my grasp. My soul ached for her touch, but I did not move to take them back. She was not meant for me, she could not be. She was too good, too beautiful, too pure to ever want a creature such as me._

"_I must be going." She told me. I nodded, she looked into my eyes for a time more before gathering up the wash bucket and now dirty rag. She was walking for the door when I knew I had to say something to her._

"_Thank you." I said to her. She turned to me and gave me one last bright smile, though there was something unreadable in her eyes. She nodded to me and then closed the door behind her._

I woke in the morning, thinking over the dream and everything else that happened afterwards. Of the day she was taken from me.

It was not just that the gods took Lyra from me, it was that they took me away from her. I knew how much I meant to her, and after everything she had been through, for them to take her away from the first being to truly bring her happiness is hundreds of years… it infuriated me that the would hurt her like that. Zenophian used that hate I felt, twisted it in my mind and making me want to get revenge for what they had done to the woman I love, to that pure and beautiful spirit.

I felt like I had betrayed Lyra. She was sweet and kind. She gave me her love, her trust, her body and soul. And at the first test we faced, I turned into the monster she saved me from being. I unknowingly hunted down those who would one day be her family. She gave me her love, and all I have given her is pain. _How can I expect her to love me after all I have done?_

Ariston was right though. She has not changed. Someday, she will forgive me and she will want me. If I was any kind of a decent man, I would let her go and stay away from her. Let her be with Ariston and Cronus, with gods who deserve her. But I was far to selfish to let her go or push her away. I loved her too much, I was helpless to her. So for now I would continue to see her as often as I could.

* * *

><p><strong>Ennina's point of view<strong>

I laid in Zeus' arms, my fingers running up and down his chest as he stared off into space. I loved being in his arms. Mera was spending the night with Cronus again, so I decided to come to Olympus to spend the night with Zeus while my mother was with Hephaestus.

"So when is this feast you were going to throw for us?" I asked him. He smiled to me.

"In a few weeks." He told me. "I thought it would only be respectful to wait a while after Helen's death. Of course the gods could use some good news with everything that is going on. What better news than our impending marriage?" My smile grew.

"You should know that I stopped by to visit Hades before I left for my grandmothers." I told him. "I am going to marry him as well."

"So that is where you got the ring." He said with that crooked smile of his, speaking of the beautiful engagement ring from Hades that adorned my finger. "He finally convinced you?"

"I could not say no to him." I told him.

"I am happy for you both." He told me, truly meaning it. "When is the wedding?"

"We do not know yet." I told him. "I would like to wait until Ariston is home, but I know Hades does not want to wait long."

"I do not want to wait long either, but I have to have my son there." He told me. I nodded my agreement. I kissed his chest a few times before kissing his lips. He smiled a bit, but I could tell his mind was in another place.

"What are you thinking of?" I asked him a few moments later, looking into his sky blue eyes.

"The day we captured the Nameless One." He told me. "It was the first time I got the chance to speak with him in my life. He showed no regret, no remorse for what he had done. Instead, he looked at me like I had betrayed him. 'Why would you choose the mortals over your own father?' he asked me. I told him it was because life is sacred, all life. And that he was not my father." Zeus shook his head.

"I know, I was there that day." I said to him quietly.

Zeus turned towards me and buried his face in my hair as he held me close. I held him close, kissing his silver curls and telling him how much I love him. I took a deep breath, knowing I needed to tell him.

"I spoke with him." I told Zeus. He pulled back and looked at me in shock.

"You what?" He asked, his tone did not offend me. "Do you know the danger you were in?"

"Father, I was not in danger. The Moirae themselves said that I am the only one who would be able to kill him." I reminded him. He shook his head, clearly worried for me. I remained silent, waiting for him to speak.

"What did you speak about?" He asked.

I told him the whole conversation. I also told him of the visions that led me to speaking with his birth father. I saw where Ariston was being kept, though I did not know the exact location, and I saw that Ariston is selflessly helping Jason to be a better man.

I knew this was not easy for Zeus. It took him so long to get over what his birth father did and the fact that he would never have him in his life. So now to hear that he had changed seemingly overnight and now wanted to help us was not easy for him to accept. My father is not a man who can be convinced in one way or another by anyone. He hears both sides and will only make a decision when he discovers the truth for himself. His stubbornness is part of what has made him a great king, the fact that he will not close out an idea, but only accept what he knows to be the truth. I inherited that from him.

Zeus was silent after I told him all the words that were spoken between his birth father and I. One thing was clear, Zeus could not let him into his heart again that easily. If he ever forgave him, it would be a long time from now and only after he had proven himself. And even then, it would not be easy for him to trust his birth father again.

"It is a beautiful night," I said. "Lets go for a swim. It will take your mind off of things."

Zeus nodded and we teleported to the beach in front of our mountain home of Olympus. We held hands as we entered the waters of the Aegean. It was a clear summers night and the water was perfect. We swam together in silence for a time before being still, only moving our arms and legs enough to stay above the water as we gazed into each others eyes.

I saw in his eyes how much he needed the comfort of my body tonight, and truth be told, I ached for him. I swam up to him, placing my hands on his shoulders as our naked bodies met. He was perfect, like a carved sculpture, but he was so much more than that to me. His soul, tortured and beautiful, strong and loving, was sacred to me. I knew how he loves me, how much I mean to him and not only as a daughter, but as a lover and soon as a wife as well.

His body was so warm against mine as the cool water flowed around us. I slowly began leaning in as his head tilted to the side, his lips parting in anticipation of my lips. Our lips met in a soft kiss that soon turned into a dozen more long ones. My legs wrapped around him, my arm going up his back to bring his body closer to mine as we began panting and our tongues met in the sweetest kind of madness…

* * *

><p><strong>Mera's point of view<strong>

The next week was spent quietly preparing for as many situations as possible. My unit would not be fighting, which they were not happy about. They would be reserves, incase we needed extras. I may also be a Descendant, but I am more powerful than they are and so I would be fighting with the gods and immortals.

Prince Alexander, Ennina and Cronus' son, was sending fifty of his best immortals from the army. We meet with them on Olympus to train and prepare daily. Those I spared with were impressed with my skills in combat, especially since I only discovered the gods existed eight months ago and have been training for less than that. Taking into account my leave of absence after Ariston's disappearance, they were incredibly impressed.

After one sparing session, many of the gods gathered around me, telling me what a spectacular warrior I was.

"I trained her well." Came a woman's voice from behind me, a voice I somehow knew.

I turned around to see an a tall, elegant immortal in battle armor. Her auburn hair was braided back, her pale skin glowing slightly golden, her dark green eyes shining with humor, an even smile showing her white teeth. Her cheekbones were sharp, her jaw bold but elegant, her forehead high and perfect, her nose long yet beautiful, her lips full and heart shaped. Her features were an architectural wonder, she was a stunning beauty. I felt a strong ping of familiarity. There was not doubt within me that I knew this woman and she looked at me as if she had known me my whole life.

"You trained me?" I asked her.

"In your dream," She told me. "Since you were a but a babe."

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"Zephera, daughter of winds." She introduced herself, bowing her head slightly. She held her arms open to me as she walked forward and I felt more than comfortable hugging her. "It is wonderful to see you outside of your dreams Mera." She kissed my cheek and pulled back.

"I feel like I have known you forever." I told her, my eyebrows knitted together.

"Well for the last eighteen years you have known me," She told me. "Until that fiancé of yours asked king Zeus to stop your training. I was not happy with that."

"He was only trying to keep me safe." I told her. She nodded, her smile not faltering.

"If he wanted you safe, he would not have stopped your training." She said. "He would have let you complete it."

"We do crazy things for the people we love." I told her.

"Believe me, I know." She said.

"Mera?" Came Cronus' voice behind me, I smiled and turned around to meet his eyes. I walked off with him to speak more privately. "There is a family dinner happening in a week, and we would all love for you to join us."

"Your family?" I asked him, he nodded.

"My parents and all my children and many of their children will be there along with Ennina and Sif. We all get together a few times a year." He told me. "I want you there."

"And how will you introduce me?" I asked.

"How about as the woman I love?" He asked. I sighed. "They are going to find out sooner or later about us. We are soul mates."

"I know." I told him, looking into his eyes. "You are certain they are not going to hate me for being with you?" Cronus took my hand and held it gently.

"My love, no one could ever hate you after knowing you." Cronus told me. "I want my parents and my children to know about us."

"But what if something happens?" I asked him. "What if when Ariston is back with me, he decides he wants me to himself? Your family will hate me for hurting you."

"Ariston would not ask that of you if you told him I am what you want." He told me. "If you tell him that you love him like crazy, but you need me in your life as well, he will accept that."

"How can you be so certain?" I asked.

"Ariston and I are alike." He told me. "And I was in a similar position once, having the woman I love, love another man. It was not easy at first, but now, not only am I okay with it, I am grateful she has that happiness." Cronus kissed my hand softly before continuing. "If you are not comfortable with this, you do not have to come. Why don't you take the day to think it over?"

"Okay." I told him. "You will have my answer by tonight." He nodded.

I turned back to the troops, only to have Cronus wrap his arm around my waist and pull my body back to his. Before I could protest that we were in public, Cronus kissed me deeply, making me forget about everything but him as I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up on my toes to deepen the kiss. When that long kiss ended, I realized it was too good of a kiss to be upset about.

"Damn you." I said with a smile. "So much for keeping this between us. Now all of Olympus will know."

"As I said before," Cronus told me with a smile. "I am their future king. If anyone gives you grief over our happiness, you let me know." I shook my head and took a deep breath. I simply could not find it in me to be upset with him. I loved him too much.

"I guess I have to get used to these public displays of affection?" I asked him, he nodded.

"I enjoy kissing the women I love when I can." He told me and kissed me once more.

I was nearly trembling when the long kiss ended, the only thing keeping me on my feet were his arms around me. I was so dizzied by the kiss that I was certain I would fall to the ground once Cronus let go of me. His kisses are always incredible, but when he puts a little effort into them, they are overwhelming, making my body and soul feel like a supernova. I felt within him that my kiss was just as powerful to him. He kissed my forehead as I held onto his shoulders.

"Are you sure you want me to let you go?" He asked and I shook my head, still too out of breath and out of words to say anything. He seemed to have robbed me of my words with that kiss.

"I need to train." I told him when some of my wits returned. He nodded and slowly let me go.

"I love you." He told me.

"I love you." I replied.

I turned and walked away, back towards Zephera who was in a conversation with some other women. I felt like I was walking on some kind of mix of moonlight, sunlight and a cloud. I could feel the warmth of the blush on my face, knowing I could do nothing about the color.

"You have great taste in men." Zephera commented. I laughed and blushed.

"I love him." I told her with a shrug.

"Apparently he loves you as well." She commented. I glanced at one of the other woman standing there.

"Good for you honey." Said the redheaded woman who stood there. "He is one of the good ones."

"I know." I told her. "I am blessed to have such gods who love me."

During lunch, some of the women and even the men I sat with asked me a few questions, but never the ones I was expecting. I kept waiting for them to ask if I was leaving Ariston for Cronus, if I had no sense of decency, if I was cheating on Ariston, but those kinds of questions never came. They all seemed very supportive of my relationship with their future king, in fact, some of them were truly excited about this development. When I made this observation to Zephera as we walked back to the training grounds, she told me why that was.

"It is because you inspire them, they know you will make a great queen." Zephera told me.

"Queen?" I asked, she laughed.

"They all assume, after your display with prince Cronus, that you will be marrying him." She told me. "And by marrying our king, you will be our queen."

"Ennina will be your queen." I told her.

"A king can have more than one queen." She told me. "We will honor queen Sif as our queen as well, princess Ennina would have it no other way. And so it is easily assumed that you will sit at prince Cronus' side as well."

"I never thought of that." I told her, wondering if that was why Diokles calls me a queen.

* * *

><p>I ate some ambrosia and drank some healing nectar on my way to training my unit. These back to back training sessions were draining me, but I had to train with those who would fight against the Nameless One's forces and I also had to train my unit.<p>

When I saw Jason three days ago, he told me when the immortals were planning to attack. We had two days left, tomorrow we would take a day off training and prepare for the battle ahead. I was to learn some of the strategies and plans that were in place, and also the back up plans. Ennina is very thorough. Where most people have a plan A, a plan B, and perhaps even a few have a plan C, Ennina's plans went all the way to plan X and still she wanted to be prepared for the unknown.

There was one very important thing with the army of the gods, something that was important to the Greeks as well. If your troops know how to follow your commands that is good, but teaching and encouraging them to think for themselves when needed could give a huge upper hand if the tactic was employed correctly.

For instance, say a squad was cut off from the rest of their platoon and they were under attack. Instead of sticking to what they were told to do, such as attacking in a certain formation that would only work with larger numbers, the squad would adapt and take the best course of action that would complete their mission and keep as many of them alive as possible. Of course, this could backfire as well, if the troops decide that a perfectly good plan will not work and decide to take their own course of action. In doing so they would endanger their lives and the lives of their brothers and sisters in arms.

Like every strategy, it had its strengths and its weaknesses. But the gods have seen enough to know that the pro's out weigh the con's. Of course there was always that one situation no one can ever account for. Even when the gods are part of the battle, things are not always certain in war. All you can do is prepare as best you can and train your troops to do what needs to be done.

I called my unit to attention as I walked into the building we would be training in today. When I saw that they were all there, we began our stretches, then ran through different kata's, each made to train our minds and bodies in a different way.

When that was done with, I called for them to fall out and pair up. I found on the first day that leading came naturally to me, and my unit respects and trusts me enough to follow me. John was solemn, clearly still blaming himself, but he was far from useless. He was doing what Ennina had told me to do, channeling all his emotions into his fighting. The only problem was that this was making him more vicious, he did not stop once an appoint was down.

I had spoken to John about this, that he needed to get in control of his emotions or else things were going to go bad, but he paid me no mind. He still blamed himself for Helen's death and there was nothing I could say to change his mind. So for the time being, I make sure to always be the one to spar with him since I am stronger and faster than the other Descendants. With me he can truly let loose and let these emotions out. I hoped it was helping him cope, but I feared it would only make him angrier, more brutal. That would not be such a bad thing on the battlefield, but it could easily translate into his everyday life, and that worried me greatly.

When I called for a break for a second lunch, we went to join the others making their way towards where everyone ate in a huge field. Usually, once I let them break formation, we all became friends again, equals. But today my unit was strangely silent. I sighed and almost laughed.

"Alright, let's get this over with." I said to them as we walked. "Go ahead and ask."

"So you are really dating prince Cronus?" Dalia asked without hesitation.

"I do not know if I would say we are 'dating,' but yes, we are together." I told her with a smile.

"I guess we know where you disappeared to for three weeks. And what you were doing." John commented in a suggestive way. I would have reprimanded him, but I was too glad to see his old self coming back.

"What is he like?" Omea asked. I laughed

"In bed?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, in a restaurant. Of course in bed." She said and I laughed as I blushed.

"That is a private matter. But I will say this for him, he does not disappoint." I told her.

"I have heard a few of the goddesses talking about him." Omea said. "If he is even half as good as they say he is, you are one _lucky_ woman." I laughed out loud at that and just nodded, saying nothing in reply.

"You're killing us here!" Hanna said. "Give us something to work with."

"There are not words." I said to them. "When we connect like that... there is no way to properly describe it. I love him, and I am beyond thankful to have him in my life and to know just how deeply he loves me."

* * *

><p>Somehow, even after that long day of training, after dinner that night I could not help making love to Cronus. I needed that passion, that connection, that love. I needed him, all of him. I remembered when we were first together, I liked to tell myself that it was only the distraction I wanted, that Cronus and I were no more than friends. Thinking back on it now, it did not take long for me to realize that it had nothing to do with wanting a distraction anymore, it was Cronus I wanted, it was him I loved.<p>

I laid next to Cronus, propped up by my elbow, looking down into his bright pale green eyes as he smiled up to me. There was a peace that ran through us both, a beautiful harmony as our souls mingled.

"Some of the women in my unit were asking about you." I told him. He laughed once.

"What did you tell them?" He asked.

"That you do not disappoint, that there is no way to describe it between us." I told him. "I told them it was a private matter. Although, apparently, there are quite a few other women on Olympus that you impressed with you skill set who not shy speaking about it." I told him, he laughed.

"That was a long time ago." He told me.

"So casual sex is not something you are interested in anymore?" I asked him. Even if it was, it did not matter to me. Cronus could do as he likes, so long as it makes him happy. I just wanted to hear him speak, I love how he explains things.

"Not at all." He answered my question. "People think that by being with only one woman that things will become monotonous, and if you do not keep the fire kindled between you and the one you love, that can be true. But here is what some people do not know, something I have learned from experience. A man who is 'free' who sleeps with hundreds of women, that is a dream for most men, but there is much that is misunderstood about such a life. If there is not someone this man loves, that so called freedom will become as monotonous as a bad relationship. With time, one woman seems like the last, faces blur together, names are forgotten. Yes, there is pleasure, sometimes a lot of it, but when all is said and done, there is this horrible emptiness within you as you come to the realization that you care nothing for the woman lying next to you, and that she cares nothing for you. In that moment, you realize just how alone you are. That is the very definition of meaningless sex.

"So you see, it holds no appeal for me." He said. "No part of me wants to go back to that, to sleeping with women that mean nothing to me. I could not take it."

"That was not how you saw things with me?" I asked him. "Meaningless sex?"

"Good gods no!" He said to me, looking at me unbelievably.

"I meant in the beginning." I told him.

"Still, the answer is no." He told me. "I watched over you your whole life, and when you blossomed into the beautiful woman that you are, I did not have that kind of an interest in you. Even when we officially met when you arrived on Olympus, I still did not covet you. You belonged to Ariston in my book and I was more than happy with my wives. In all honesty, it never crossed my mind that we would be anything more than great friends."

"So what changed?" I asked him.

"I felt myself slowly growing closer to you after Ariston was taken," Cronus told me. "But it was still not like what we have now. I worried for you, what I wanted most of all was to hold you and make everything alright, yet still, making love with you did not cross my mind. But I know the moment, the night things changed for me."

"The night Ariston made love to me through you." I realized and he nodded.

"Experiencing what it was like to make love to you, it awakened those feelings within me." He told me. "That night changed everything. As Ariston held you as you slept, he knew I was there as well and he felt the growing feelings within me. That was when he asked me to promise to take care of you while he was gone, and if anything should happen to him, he wanted me to be there for you. He told me that he wanted me to love you, that you needed my love, that you needed something to live for if he should die. He told me that if you asked, I had not only his permission, but his blessing to make love you. From there on out, I knew I was falling for you." He told me. I had tears in my eyes as he told me this story.

"I wish I could talk to him." I told Cronus.

"You will." He promised.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Cronus and I got ready for the day together. As we showered, there was something I had to ask him.<p>

"Cronus?" I asked. "Can Chimera's see into the future?"

"Not to my knowledge." Cronus told me. "Why do you ask?"

"Diokles keeps calling me 'my queen,'" I told him. "And yesterday, Zephera told me that if I were to marry you, I would be your queen as well. I did not know if the two things were linked."

"Is that why you have been so distracted?" He asked. "This whole 'queen' business?" I nodded.

"I never even considered it." I told him. "I never even wanted to be a princess when I was a girl."

"No, you wanted to be Tinkerbell if I recall." He said and I laughed.

"I loved the idea of all that fairy dust, and being able to fly from place to place." I told him as I shampooed my hair. Cronus came up to me, smiling down into my eyes as he put his fingers into my hair, massaging in the soap as my hands went to his muscular chest.

"Which is why A Midsummer Night's Dream became your favorite play once you started reading Shakespeare when you were eight." He said to me.

"It is easy to forget that you have watched over me my whole life." I told him. He brought me over to the little waterfall in the shower and I closed my eyes as he rinsed my hair. His fingers felt unbelievably good, as they always do.

Cronus put some conditioner in my hair and started the process again as he looked into my eyes. I loved feeling just how deeply he loves me, how much of him belongs to me. I felt like that moment in the end of Mama Mia when the three dads all get up to claim Sophie as their own, and one says "I'll take a third." That is how I feel about Cronus, knowing that a third of his soul belongs to me. The only difference is that when we are alone together, it does not feel like only part of his soul is mine, because he gives his all to me, holding nothing in reserve. I love him for that, I love him for all that he is and for every moment we spend together.

"You do know that I want to marry you someday, correct?" Cronus asked out of the blue.

"What?" I asked, looking into his eyes with a smile.

"Where did you see things going between us?" He asked me with that smile that melted my soul.

"You want to marry me?" I asked him, loving his eyes as my hands rested on his warm chest.

"Is the idea truly so far fetched?" He asked with that smile as he ran a finger along the empty ring finger of my right hand. "You do have two ring fingers. It is only fitting that they are both filled."

"Are you purposing right now?" I asked him, suddenly wondering.

"No," He told me with a smile. "When I am purposing, I will be down on one knee in a beautiful spot with a ring in hand. Not standing in the shower washing your hair." I laughed. "I am told by my wives that I am a hopeless romantic."

"It would still be as romantic if you purposed this way." I told him.

"And if I were purposing right now, would your answer be yes?" He asked.

"I am not ready to say yes to that just yet." I told him.

"We have time." He told me, he felt the worry come into me with his words, words that were meant to give me comfort, but instead made me wonder how much time I had left.

I did not have to tell him and he did not have to ask the question, there was a silent communication between us that had nothing to do with telepathy. We were simply growing to know each other so well that words were not necessary, just a look said what we needed to say. In this moment, his eyes were asking what was troubling me.

"What if when I die, I am not immortal and am reincarnated." I began. "What if in my next life I do not remember you, or Ariston, or Jason?" I took a deep breath as tears filled my eyes. "I am so scared that I am going to forget you all, to forget the reason for every smile that has ever graced my lips and every tear I have shed. That I am going to forget every moment I spent with the three of you, just like I have forgotten so many of the times I spent with Jason." I took a shaky breath as tears ran down my cheeks. "I am more afraid of forgetting than I am of dying." Cronus held me close and I clung to him as my tears flowed.

"Your memories will come back." He promised.

"How can you know that?" I asked him.

"Because I became mortal, more than once." He told me. I pulled back to look at him in shock.

"How? Why?" I asked.

"Sometimes, there were things that needed to be done, things we could only do as mortals." He told me. "Other times, we became so lost in our work that we barely got to see each other, so Ennina and I would take a lifetime off and be reborn into mortal bodies." I took in his words for a time.

"So you are saying I will remember?" I asked.

"It is different for everyone." Cronus told me. "I always got there first in those lives, to prepare the way, make some money and get us a home before she came into my life. She began to remember right after she reached womanhood. I began to remember when I was young as well. It still took years for us to completely understand who we were, to remember all the important things. It was not easy, but with time, it all came back and we found each other.

"Mera, we are going to find you in your next life, if you are not immortal." Cronus promised me. "With Diokles' fire within you, it will be much easier to pinpoint your essence. We will help you remember. It is going to be alright." I nodded and he kissed my lips softly. "Why don't you start a journal or a video log of everything, every memory you do not want to forget? That way, if it does come to pass and you are reborn, you will have your own face to watch and your own handwriting to read?" I nodded.

"I like that idea." I told him. He gazed deep into my eyes.

"No matter how long you are gone for, we will all be here waiting for you when you return to us." Cronus told me. "I am not going to stop loving you, and neither is Ariston."

"You left out Jason." I mentioned.

"And neither is Jason." He added in. "He has loved you and waited for you for this long, hasn't he?"

"True." I said.

Cronus washed the soap out of my hair and we dressed for the day, then headed to Olympus. Kallisto was there with Aaron standing off to the side. A map of Colorado Springs was drawn out. Out of town, in the mountains there was a flat stretch of land with a large fissure on it that ends in a cliff.

As they went through the plan, they made it clear what would happen. Cronus and I, along with a few of the gods, would make a campfire and sit around it tomorrow night, making it look like we were just having a friendly gathering. Once the Shadows descended upon us, our backup would arrive soon after, when it was needed.

"So you are using me for bait?" I asked.

"Yes." Ennina told me in all honesty.

"Good." I told her with a smile. "I am the only thing they will not risk letting get away."

"Cronus will be with you, just in case this is a trap." Ennina told me.

"I trust Jason." I told her.

"I realize that, but there is the chance that he got bad information." She told me. I nodded.

"What if they put up a shield and you cannot all teleport in?" I asked.

"Between Cronus, Kallisto and I, we should be able to handle any shields put up." Ennina told me with a smile. "I am not my grandmothers granddaughter for nothing." I nodded.

"Do not forget us." Came the Nordic voice behind us.

Ennina's face lit up and I turned around just in time to see her run into Thor's arms.

"How have you been my wife?" He asked.

"I have missed you." She told him and they kissed.

I noticed Thor and Sif's sons, Magni and Modi, were behind him, they both smiled to me, Modi winked though not in a flirtatious way, more in a "Were on your side" kind of way. I nodded to them both and smiled, glancing to Cronus, meeting his eyes. He placed a kiss on my forehead. Thor is a powerful god, it made me even more at rest knowing that he and his sons would be fighting with us.

As it turned out, Nike and Ouranos wanted to join the fight, but Thor needed them to sit on the thrones of Asgard until his return. For countless hours more we worked on the battle plans until Ennina called an end to the day.

We had a large family dinner that night at the house in Colorado Springs, Ennina and I cooked. Thor cooked with us as well, it turns out that he was the one who taught Ennina how to cook. I had to admit that the lamb chops he prepared were exquisite. Sif joined us along with many other gods. Quite a few of them commented that they were happy that Cronus and I found each other.

"I need to see him." I told Cronus after dinner. He nodded.

"Be careful." He told me. I nodded and kissed his lips. "I will be waiting in your bed when you return tonight." He whispered into my ear.

"Naked?" I whispered back and he laughed lightly.

"Unless there is another way you would like me." He said, making me laugh and shake my head. I looked into his eyes.

"I will see you later." I told him. We kissed once more before I headed out for our spot in the woods.

"Jason." I called his name. It was only half a minute later that he appeared.

"What are you doing?" He asked, worry in his eyes. "You should not be out here alone the night before bound immortals are coming to kill you."

"I wanted to see you." I told him. He sighed, and took me into his arms.

"Are you certain you can handle tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yes, we have been going over the plans since you told me of the impending attack." I told him.

"Please keep yourself safe." He begged.

"I will do what I can." I told him.

Jason kissed my lips deeply. We spent a few hours together, then he walked me back until we were just in sight of the house. We said I love you once more and I clung onto him. I did not know what tomorrow would bring, if my death would be among the possible casualties. I wanted to tell Jason this might be the last time he holds me in his arms for a long time. I wanted to promise him that I would always love him, that we would be together forever someday, but the words stuck in my throat. All I could do was look up into his eyes and kiss him with everything within me.

I walked towards the house with tears in my eyes, knowing it was wrong not to tell Jason what might happen, what the Moirae prophesied, but I could not break his heart. I could not hurt him again. I went up to my bedroom as the tears flowed to find Cronus waiting in my bed. He did not have the chance to ask me what was wrong before I was kissing him.

His clothing was already gone, and mine did not take long to get off. That night, as we made love, I cried at times. Not because he was hurting me, and certainly not because I wanted him to stop. He was the only thing making everything alright. The emotions within me were just too much to take. Cronus did not ask what was wrong, he just kissed me and held me closer in those moments as he made love to me.

* * *

><p>The following day was a blur, and before I knew it, I was sitting at the camp fire with Cronus' arm around me. Kallisto sat next to Aaron. She wanted to leave him out of this, but it was known that they were lovers and it would seem suspicious if they were not together.<p>

Ennina sat with Thor's head laying in her lap. Thor and his sons kept us all smiling and laughing with the drinking songs they knew, songs they taught us and soon we were all belting them out into the night. One thing was clear, the Asgardian's must know how to throw one hell of a party. When I made this comment, Thor begged for the permission to throw my birthday party this year on Asgard, saying that my mortal parents and my grandmother were welcome. I laughed and agreed.

It was around midnight when we all felt the darkness descending upon us. I summoned my twin adamantine swords as the others summoned their weapons, preparing for what we would face. I freed the warrior within me, giving over to that energy, that drive, letting it fill me. We were on our feet in the next moment. Nothing could prepare me for the sight that was before me.

Thousands of Shadows slowly closed in on us from all sides, surrounding us. The fearsome creatures of pure darkness and evil slowly moved towards us, marching to some unheard beat. Their soulless black eyes starred at us, a hunger in their eyes. Yet as I faced them down, there was no fear within me. I was born for this. What made no sense was the fact that there were no immortals among them, only Shadows.

_Where are the immortals?_ I asked Cronus.

_Hiding, invisible to us,_ he told me. _They are waiting for the opportune moment to appear. Do not use your light on them, save that for a last resort and then control it._

The Shadows came to a stop before us, leaving three feet in diameter between us and them. For a moment in time, there was silence, so deep so dark. The calm before the storm. But that did not worry me, for in my mind, we were the storm, not them. One of the Shadows screeched, its horrible voice like fingernails on a chalkboard, and with that, they attacked.

The first three Shadows I killed with ease, my movements were fluid, one flowing seamlessly into the next. It was difficult to keep my light within me with all these Shadows surrounding me. My light was the gift passed down to me from Pandora, my strongest defense against these beings of darkness. But instead of letting it go, I used the building energy to fuel me, making me faster and stronger.

We stayed together around the fire, choosing to fight in that circle rather than go off on our own. We were stronger together. We stayed very composed. There did not seem to be an end to the Shadows around us, attacking us, but we kept them back, killing those we could. That was when all hell broke loose. I heard the blow coming and blocked it just in time before the sword could take off my head. And just like that, everyone was breaking the circle as we fought off invisible appoints. I just barely fought off the next round from my attacker.

I closed my eyes, knowing that they would be useless in this fight. I expanded my senses, keeping my breathing even, as I countered his attacks while launching a few of my own, I never touched him. Whoever the invisible immortal was that I was fighting, he was skilled.

That was when I heard the roar, deep and loud, filled with fury. Next thing I knew, I felt a whoosh in the air and I opened my eyes to see Diokles had the immortal pinned to the ground. He was no longer invisible, I just barely glanced at the immortal when I heard the next attack coming from behind me. This time, I jumped back, the invisible sword just barely cleared me before the next attack came.

I blocked the attack to my head, countering it with a blow of my own that my appoint blocked. We stayed in this battle, this deadly dance where it was either him or me. I felt Diokles, he had my back, he was killing the Shadows that were trying to attack me. As I fought, I felt my seventh sense kicking in. I let go and let my body move as it felt to. I knew his every attack before it happened, and so it was not long before my swords ended his existence.

As the battle ensued, it seemed that everyone was coming after me, the gods fighting at my sides were just getting in their way. I kept fighting, it seemed like I became more powerful as it continued. I moved swifter, each blow I struck had more strength behind it. I was lost in the battle, fighting off Shadows and bound immortals alike while the gods fought by my side. I felt invincible, that was dangerous but I was far too lost in the energy and ferocity running through me to keep my senses.

I began moving away from the gods protecting me, fighting my way into the middle of the fray. Diokles fought by my side. It seemed that whatever his spiked tail was made out of, it was as good as a Decimator when it came to killing Shadows. His teeth were just as dangerous.

I let out a battle cry that rang across the whole field as we continued to fight. I could not seem to stop, the power within me drove me on, taking out as many Shadows as possible.

That was when backup arrived. In the back of my mind, I heard other battle cries being raised throughout the battleground and knew I was not alone. Diokles and I killed hundreds of Shadows, yet still they pressed upon us. I was their main focus. Diokles roared and then that bright white fire spewed from his jaws, killing a dozen Shadows on contact and giving us more space to fight.

The sounds of battle surrounded me, the clank of weapons, the battle cries, the screech of the Shadows, the screams of the dying. Those sounds drove me on, making me fight even more ferociously, knowing it was my duty to protect them.

My body was running before my conscious mind knew where too. I felt where I needed to be and soon realized why. My unit was under heavy attack from the Shadows. I fought my way through to them. But once I was there, the reality of the situation hit me. We were surrounded and vastly outnumbered, we were losing, not just here with my unit, all of us. Something had to be done.

"If you have any tricks up your sleeve, now is the time." Omea said to me.

I knew what I had to do. I closed my eyes and focused my emotions, my energies, into the sky above. I felt a storm system near and pulled it to me, pulled it over us. I felt the electricity within it, the sheer power. I drew that energy within myself, letting it fill my being to the brim. That power raged within me, making me shake with all the energy. I felt everything around me, where every Shadow and immortal stood.

The storm was such an undeniable part of me that I knew I could open my eyes. I saw everything in perfect clarity, as if we were standing in day light and felt the storm roll in over head. I was someone else in that moment as that immense power surged through me. There were no more doubts in my mind, I knew what needed to be done.

_Stay close to me, I cannot account for you all,_ I sent the thought out and knew that even though no one in my unit was soul mate, they heard my message. I felt them all gather closer to me as the sounds of thunder cracked overhead. I released the storm, sending lighting bolts down around us, striking down at those dark creatures. The light went right through them, destroying them as they turned into nothing more than ordinary darkness.

The storm continued and I felt myself hovering off the ground, it was all most too much to take, I felt as if my entire being was about to burst like fireworks. It was with that thought that I knew what to do next, something Cronus had begged me not to try again until I understood it more. There was nothing else I could do, the storm would not be enough to end this battle, only I had the power to do that.

I felt the light build within me into a lethal concentration, and I sent it out in a circle around me in an explosion of power. That light, Pandora's gift mixed with Diokles scared fire, burst forth from me like water on class five rapids in every direction, there seemed to be endless amounts of it within me. My whole body was glowing as the blinding light spread over the field. It was a wonderful sensation, yet I felt it draining me, I felt my body weakening with each passing moment.

I felt light headed, like everything was spinning around me, like I was swaying. There was a weakness in my chest, an exhaustion, like how I felt after I had not slept for a week. As my light left me, I grew weaker and weaker until my mind slipped away, until I slipped away.

* * *

><p><strong>Cronus' point of view<strong>

The moment I saw the blinding light, I knew what it was and what it meant.

"Mera!" I screamed her name as I ran through the light towards her. I could not see, I bumped into countless gods, but I did not care. All I cared about was getting to her.

When the light was gone and I saw where she was and somehow managed to run faster. Mera was on the ground, unconscious, barely breathing, as her unit surrounded her.

I kept running and pushed her unit out of the way as I fell to my knees before her and took her into my arms. She was weak, her heartbeat was faint but it was there.

"Stay with me Mera," I pleaded with her, gently rocking her back and forth. "Please stay with me." I kissed her forehead.

My mind kicked into overdrive and in the next moment I had an idea of what might help her. I picked Mera's limp body up onto my arms and ran with all my godly speed to the nearest lake, which thankfully was not far away. I ran into the water until I was chest deep and Mera was submerged down to her neck. I may not have been a storm god, but I had enough of Ennina within me to conger a thunderstorm over the lake. I wet Mera's hair and face, then held her close the first bolt came down into the lake.

Her body convulsed as the electricity ran through her. When she was still again, her heartbeat was stronger, but still weak. I summoned another bolt into the lake, then another, then another. By the fifth bolt, her heart was steady. I sent the storm away and just held her.

"Mera!" Came a desperate shout and I looked up in shock to see the Nameless One running full speed towards us with fear in his pale blue eyes.

He ran into the water and over to where I held Mera. Hate filled me upon seeing him but I suppressed it, knowing what he means to Mera. Once he was close enough he placed his hands upon her cheeks, and I was shocked to see that no part of him registered that someone who has wanted to kill him for a very long time stood right in front of him. The only thing that existed for him was Mera as he looked down upon her, stroking her face tenderly and kissing her cheeks.

"Please do not leave me." He begged her softly. I came to understand that he truly did love her if he would risk exposing himself to me. He looked up at me, his eyes frantic. "Save her!" He nearly yelled at me.

"I already did." I told him. "She just needs to rest." He nodded and looked down at her again, some relief in his eyes.

"Thank you." He said to me as he stroked Mera's hair.

"Get out of here." I told him. "If Zeus sees you, you are a dead man." He looked up into my eyes.

"I cannot leave her." He told me.

Looking into his panicked eyes, it was clear that this was not the same immortal I had met on the battlefield, the same one I had watched being thrown into Tartarus as he vowed revenge. He was someone completely different. My wife was right again, of course she is always right. Some of my hate for him began to ebb, knowing that at least part of the immortal who had committed those crimes was gone, that he was becoming someone different, someone better.

"I will take care of her." I told him. "Now get out of here before I change my mind. The only reason I am letting you go is for her."

He nodded then leaned down to place another kiss on Mera's forehead, whispered I love you into her ear and then teleported away. I carried Mera out of the water to find my wife on the shore.

"Do you believe now?" She asked. I nodded.

"He loves her." I said. "She has changed him." Ennina smiled and nodded.

"Lets get her back to the house so Apollo can look her over." Ennina told me.

I nodded and we teleported into Mera's bedroom. Ennina helped me change Mera our of her soaking wet clothes and into a silk nightgown. Apollo looked her over and healed her just for good measure. He told me what I already knew, that she needed rest and would awaken when she was healed enough to do so. Ennina left to tell Mera's unit that she was alive and safe and I stayed by her side, holding her through the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Mera's point of view<strong>

I awoke in the dimly lit room. I tried to move, but my body ached, I still felt so weak. I felt Diokles warm, hard body laying next to me in the bed.

"Mera." Cronus breathed my name an I turned my head to see him in a chair by my bed, holding my hand.

"Cronus." I breathed his name.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Tired." I told him. "What happened?"

"You mean besides you almost dying?" He asked, shaking his head. "You did just what I told you not to. You released your light and saved us all."

"I did?" I asked him. He nodded, a look of wonder in his eyes.

"Mera," He said softly, caressing my hand as he held it in both of his. "With that burst of light, you decimated everyone of the thousands of Shadows present on the battlefield. But what is even more astounding is that your light purged the immortals that were there, each and every one of them, painlessly."

I was speechless, thinking back on how the power of the storm and the light flowed within me. I spoke into my units mind, something I should not have the power to do while within this body to those who are not my soul mates. Now to find out what my light was capable of. I looked into Cronus' eyes, my eyes wide.

"I should not have been able to do that." I told Cronus.

"Mera, I have lost count of the things within your ability that you should not be able to do." Cronus told me with a smile. "You my dear love, are full of surprises. Even to someone who has watched you your whole life." I smiled and he leaned down and kissed me.

"What happened after that?" I asked him.

"Once I saw the light, I knew what you had done and I began running to you." He told me. "You heart was faint, barely beating. I took you into my arms and ran with all my speed to the nearest lake, where I congered a storm while holding you in the water. The electricity recharged your body and brought your heart rate back to normal." I realized that I owed my life to Cronus. It was a debt I did not think I could ever repay.

"Kallisto? Aaron?" I asked.

"They are alive and well." He told me. "So is your unit, thanks to you."

"Who did we lose?" I asked.

"Six immortals, none that you know." He told me.

"What were their names?" I asked. I wanted to know those who gave their life for me.

"Sandra Whitney, Ian Wentworth, Victor Smith, Jessica Bronze, Xavier Night and Tristan of the Olympian's." Cronus said. The last name struck a cord within me, I knew that name.

"Kallisto," I said at once. "Can I see her?" Cronus nodded and a few moments later Kallisto came in with tears in her eyes.

I held my arms out to her and she sat on the side of my bed, holding me close. I stroked her hair, doing what I could to soothe her as she cried. Cronus left the room, leaving us alone. Tristan had been Kallisto's first lover thousands of years ago. She loved him, though things did not last between the two of them they remained close friends.

"I am so sorry." I whispered. She nodded and I held her as she continued to cry, the sound broke my heart. I thought of Tristan, and of the five other immortals I did not have the honor of knowing.

I made a promise to myself when I chose this life to always remember those who fought beside me, those who died beside me. I would not only morn them, I would honor their lives and do what I could do bring comfort to their families. I knew that the best way I could bring comfort to them would be to continue on my path and retrieve Pandora's box. To give my life when the time came so that those three gifts that were promised by the Moirae would be received.

After a while, Kallisto stopped crying and I just held her.

"I am so glad you are alive, mother." She told me. "I cannot lose you too."

"I am alright." I told her.

Cronus came in with Ennina a while later.

"Lets let her rest now." Ennina said. Kallisto nodded and we embraced once more, kissing each others cheek, before she walked out the door with Ennina, leaving Cronus and I alone.

He watched me in silence, I felt all of the emotions raging within him. His love for me, the relief that I was alive, the fear for the day I would die, along with many other emotions. It was torture for him just to look at me in that moment.

"Cronus." I whispered and he came over to me and sat on the side of the bed. I placed my hand on his cheek and kissed his lips.

"You have no idea how worried I was." He told me. "I thought I had lost you." I held him close.

"I am alright." I told him.

"For now." He told me.

"Now is what counts." I told him. "One would think that as a god, you would be okay with my death, knowing that I will someday return."

"One would think." Cronus agreed. "But love changes everything." I kissed his lips again, wishing I could do something to cheer him up. "Jason was there." Cronus told me a moment later, I looked at him, my face showing the surprise I felt.

"When?" I asked him.

"When I took you into the water to recharge you," He told me. "He appeared and rushed into the water. I told him you were alright, he kissed your forehead and then left when I asked him to."

I could imagine what Jason went through, seeing me like that, thinking he had lost me again. In that moment, I worried for him more than I ever had.

"I have to see him." I began to get up, but Cronus placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Get some more rest." He told me. "Your body needs to recuperate."

"You do not understand." I told Cronus. "I know him, he will be frantic if he is not certain I am safe. He will be blaming himself for putting me in harms way. I have to see him." Cronus seemed to be debating something for a moment.

"Rest now, I will bring him to you." He finally said.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. I awoke to a wonderful voice softly calling my name and a hand holding my own. I opened my eyes to see that Cronus had kept his promise.

"Jason." I said softly.

"You are alive." He said. I nodded, he leaned down and kissed my lips softly, as if I was breakable.

"You do not know how worried I have been." He told me.

"Yes I do." I told him. "That is why I told Cronus I wanted to see you."

He leaned down and held me, still so careful when he touched me. He laid down next to me and I wrapped my arms around him as we held each other close, doing what I could to comfort him. It was a comfort to me to have him in my arms, I needed to feel his presence.

"I am okay." I told him. "I am glad you are here." He nodded and kissed my cheek.

I was tired though, I tried to stay up but I needed rest. I held him close and drifted off. I was awakened sometime later by Jason.

"My love." He said softly, I opened my eyes and smiled to see he was still there with me. "I need to go." I shook my head.

"Stay." I begged him.

"My daughter needs me." He said, I sighed and nodded. He kissed me softly.

"I will call for you when I can." I told him.

"Just rest, heal, do not worry about me." He told me. I nodded. "I will see you soon."

"I love you Jason." I whispered.

"I love you Mera." He told me, kissing my lips once more before he got up and walked out the door.

A few minutes later Cronus came in. I smile to him, happy to see his face.

"Do you want company?" He asked.

"Very much so." I told him, holding my arms out to him.

Cronus came over to me and got underneath the covers to hold me close. I sighed and buried my face in his chest, inhaling his wonderful earthy cinnamon scent as I fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>I sat in my silk pajamas eating breakfast outside on the porch that overlooked all of Colorado Springs from this mountainside house. Kallisto, Aaron and Cronus ate with me in silence. I had been made to stay in bed for three days, it was driving me crazy, only this morning was I allowed to get up on my own.<p>

The funerals for the six immortals was to be held in a few days. When I asked why they were waiting so long, Ennina told me they were waiting for me to be well again, knowing that I would want to attend the funerals. I was touched to know that they would do that for me.

I also heard that those immortals that I purged had been reunited for their families before they were taken to be rehabilitated. There were eighty-six of them. Thinking of it brought tears to my eyes, tears of pride and joy. Eighty-six. Eighty-six immortals that were returned to their families. Eighty-six individuals that I saved, that now had a second chance at life because of me. Eighty-six immortals that were now free of the darkness that had taken them over.

"You have visitors." Ennina told me.

I turned my head to see her walking out onto the porch with my unit following her. I smiled to them. Each of them came to greet me, telling me not to get up. Something was bothering John though.

"What is on your mind?" I asked him, now that I looked, I noticed there was something bothering all of my unit.

"How did you do what you did that night?" John asked.

"I do not know." I told him.

"Don't give me that crap." John said, surprising me with his tone.

"John." Christopher said in a reprimanding voice. For a moment I wondered why they did not make him leader. He fit the role.

"Let him speak." I said.

"We fight beside you, we follow you, we need to know the truth." John told me. "You can't sit there and tell us you are just a Descendant like us. You're not like us. Not only did you conger a storm and fight like a woman possessed, you spoke into our minds. And as if that was not enough, with one blast of that light within you, you not only destroyed every last Shadow there, you purged the immortals. With one blast. What haven't you told us?" John asked. "What are you?"

"I do not know what I am anymore." I told him, my voice soft. "Every time I think I have a handle on things, I find something out, or something happens that changes everything. I wish I knew what I am, I do not know if Pandora herself could do all that I did that night. I wish I had answers to give you, but right now, I do not." John nodded.

"Could you have saved Helen?" He asked. "If you had been there that night?"

"Probably." I told him. "It was just the way fate played out. Even if I had been there, there is a chance I might not have been at the right place at the right time. I still wish I had been given the chance though." John nodded again. "I am sorry. I am sorry she died, I am sorry for all of this."

Later on that night, after eating an extra large ten course meal that Ennina cooked for us, I convinced Cronus that I needed to see Jason. I was strong enough. I felt not only like I had gained my strength back, I felt stronger than I ever had been. I walked up to our spot and called Jason's name. He appeared shortly after. I smiled to him, but he did not return the smile, he just watched me.

"This has to end." He told me softly.

"What has to end?" I asked him, fearing he would say our relationship.

"Your fight." He told me, I was relieved, but only for a moment, until his words sank in. "I will get Ariston back for you, leave it up to me. But you must get yourself out of harms way. You need to stop fighting. Either leave with me or return to Olympus. I cannot watch you die again."

"I cannot." I told him. "I am needed. This is my destiny."

"Mera, you nearly died!" He almost yelled. "I cannot lose you. I have lost you too many times."

I knew I had to tell him, he had to know the truth. I took a deep breath as tears threatened to flow from my eyes. I looked up to him, into his eyes, into his soul that was twisted with love and fear.

"There is something you should know." I told him. "I am going to die, the Moirae prophesied it seven months ago." Jason looked at me, shaking his head softly, not wanting to believe the words that had just left my lips. The tears created by seeing him in pain flowed from my eyes, trailing down my cheeks as I watched him.

"Did they say when?" He asked, his voice thick with emotion. "Or how?" I shook my head, struggling to take a breath around the tennis ball sized lump that had formed in my throat.

"No, they did not." I told him. "What they told me was that from my death would come three great gifts that would mean the turning point in this war. And also, that the events that lead up to my death will be the only way for me to retrieve the box. I must die, it is the only way will we win this war against him." Jason was silent for a time as I watched the horror in his eyes.

"No." He said softly, then his face came firmer. "No." He said more firmly.

Jason suddenly took hold of my arm and I watched his pale gold ichor wrap around me as he teleported us away. When the light was gone, we were somewhere else, standing in some sort of living room.

"Where have you taken me?" I demanded of him.

"Somewhere safe." He told me, his face unrelenting.

"Take me back." I said slowly. No one commands me.

"No." He stated.

"Take me back!" I screamed at him. I saw the determination in his eyes.

"I am not going to lose you again." He told me.

I pulled my arm free of his grasp, turned around and began running down the first hallway I could find as tears ran from my eyes. I ran for what felt like hours, the place was a maze. When I could not find a way out, I sunk to the floor with my back against the wall and began crying.

I was not so upset that Jason took me away as he did, what hurt me more than anything was that I hurt him. This was Ariston all over again. Just like Ariston, Jason wanted to protect me at all cost, and I knew I could not promise him to stay out of this fight. I would lose my mind if I sat back and did nothing while the Worlds crumbled around me.

_Mera, do you need help?_ Came Cronus' voice in my mind. I thought for a moment before replying.

_No_, I told him. _I will be alright._

_Will you be home tonight?_ He asked.

_Probably not,_ I told him.

_I love you, please tell me if you need me,_ he begged.

_I will_, I told him, _I love you Cronus._

When my tears subsided, I sat there for a while thinking, trying to put sense into this. I had to speak with Jason, that much was clear. I needed him to understand why I had to do the things I am destined to do.

When I stood up, I noticed the windows on the wall across from me. I walked up to them and looked out onto the land, the grass was swaying in the soft breeze and in the distance, even in the night I could see the beautiful blue mountains. It looked like Montana.

I began walking back, trying to remember the way I came. I noticed many details I had missed while I ran. Like the lavender walls and gold veined marble molding. The silver accents and mirrors along the walls. I loved the style of the home, it had many architectural elements that I have always adored.

I passed by many rooms with open doors. One of them I glanced inside and was almost in shock to see the huge easel and the canvas that rested upon it. The painting took my breath away. It was of a beautiful naked woman lounging on a small bed, just barely covered by a white piece of fabric. The skin that covered her perfect curves was tan and flawless. Her warm brown eyes shined with love and laughter and joy, even a hint of desire. Her wavy brown hair flowed over her shoulder and her smile was bright and beautiful.

As I looked at the painting, I came to realize who she was. It was me, how I looked when Jason and I were first together a thousand years ago. I was captivated by the detail in the painting, the colors used, the technique. I realized I could fall in love with Jason all over again just for the power of his expression through art and the genius in his work.

What touched me the most was that I saw the feeling he had painted it with. He poured his soul into every stroke and the finished result was me. Tears filled my eyes, but not tears of pain. I was moved as I understood the meaning of this. I was his soul.

After looking at it for a while more, I headed off in search for him. I had completely forgotten my own troubles, I wanted to apologize to him for hurting him. I did not want to hurt him, I wanted to love him, I wanted to bring him joy, to connect with him. As I made my way through those halls, I made a decision. _Tonight is the night._

After a half hour of walking those beautiful lavender halls, I found the room Jason had brought me to. As I entered, I saw that the opposite wall was a huge window framed in and elegant way. Jason sat in a living chair facing that window. It was dark in the room, but I could see the back of his head clearly.

"I have lost you so many times," Jason said softly, knowing my presence. "And now you expect me to just sit back and watch you die? How can you ask this of me?"

"I am not going to change my mind on this." I told him. "But I can promise you one thing. Even if we are parted for another thousand years, I will still love you and we will be together." Jason was silent except for the huge breath he took.

I walked over to him and sat on his lap. Jason wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his shoulder as I held him, breathing in his scent and placing a single kiss on his neck.

"What is this place?" I asked him.

"I had it built for us." He told me. "Many years ago. When we were first together, I asked you about your dream home and you described this place to me. I recreated it as best I could."

"I love it." I told him. "It has so many features that I put in Ariston and I's home on Olympus when we redesigned it." I thought of that beautiful painting. "Did you paint that painting of me?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Art was something we always shared," He told me. "Though for many years, I have not been able to paint a thing. I painted that two weeks ago after I had a dream of you, of then." We were silent for a while more before Jason spoke. "Why didn't you tell me?" I knew what he meant.

"Ariston and I promised each other to keep it just between us." I told him. "Then I told Cronus, and I am sure he told Ennina, but no one else knows, except for you now. Ariston and I did not want it to interfere with our lives, to have our every decision be based upon that. I could not live that way and neither could Ariston. I wanted to tell you, so many times I have wanted to tell you. I just could not bear to break your heart, your pain is too much for me to take."

I pulled back to look at his face, he met my eyes for a long moment. I sat up and moved, bringing my leg around him so that I was sitting on his lap in a much more intimate manor. Jason still watched me, I smiled to him softly as reached back and slid the elastic out of my hair, letting my blond waves fall free around me, my eyes never leaving his. I saw within his eyes that he understood what that small action meant. I took hold of my shirt and bought it over my head, leaving me topless before him. I watched as his eyes took in my body, his lips parting. His eyes returned to mine, he was speechless.

I began undoing the buttons on his shirt slowly, one by one. When they were all undone, his pale, prefect, sculpted chest was on full view. I placed my hands on the muscles there, feeling his chest and abs before my hands slid up, sliding his shirt off his shoulders. He removed his arms from the sleeves as I slid the shirt down his strong arms.

I saw within his eyes that he was far too lost in the moment to tell me we should stop. I took his hand and brought it to my lips, kissing his palm tenderly then placing his hand upon my bosom, needing to feel it there and wanting him to feel me. My eyes never left his as I watched desire fill his eyes, seeing just how much he wanted this, how much he wanted me as he caressed my skin softly.

My heart began pounding from the contact, my skin burning and tingling as that storm of wildfire surged through my veins and his eyes.

"Mera, I am not going to be able to stop this time." He told me softly, his breathing becoming out of control.

"I do not want you to stop." I told him.

"But," He began. I placed my finger on his lips and shook my head with a soft smile.

"Do you trust me?" I asked him, he nodded. "Then make love to me tonight."

I placed my hand on his cheek, then slid my fingers into his black curls. That was all it took for him to lean forward, bringing our naked flesh together and kissing me senseless, with everything he had been holding back. When that long kiss ended, we looked into each others eyes, our faces only centimeters apart, our breath intermingling between our lips.

We kissed again, losing ourselves to the passion, to each other. Surrendering our souls to the other, and before we were intertwined, our souls connected and I felt him. A loud moan left my lips as I felt all the passion within him, he moaned as well as everything touch and emotion became doubled. His soul was beautiful and filled with a passionate need and a deep love that hungered for my soul as we clutched each other close.

"I love you Lyra." He whispered against my neck, his hands running up and down my back. His warm breath washing across the tender skin on my neck made me moan. I almost wanted to cry, he felt that good.

"I love you Jason." I told him.

His lips returned to mine and our tongues met, intertwining together, moving with and against the others as we worked to quickly rid yourself of those pieces of clothing that dared to keep apart our naked bodies…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed chapter 12! I look forward to hearing your thoughts on it. I have no idea when chapter 13 will be out, but it you follow me on twitter or join my Facebook fan page, I post updates on my writings there as often as I can.<strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Chapter 13 awaits for your delight below! I hope you find it to your liking!  
><strong>

**I have no idea when I will get chapter 14 out, but as always, I will try to make it within the next two weeks:)  
><strong>

**Love Jasmine  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Zeus' point of view**

I sat there, staring at the words as if they might change if I looked at them long enough. These past days, I had grieved over the death of the two sons and three daughters I lost in the battle in Colorado. Some of those killed in the battle fought on the side of our enemy, but they were still my children or grandchildren, or of some relation to me. I grieved for our enemies as much as for my own children. Death was an inescapable part of war, but that did not mean I did not care.

But in this moment, I no longer grieved as I read over the reports from the gods Mera purged. If these reports were true, and they had to be, then it told of something wonderful. It was almost too much to hope for. Hera's arms wrapped around me as she leaned down to kiss my cheek from where she now stood behind my chair.

"You are up late." She noted. I nodded, my mind still lost in this new development.

"The reports are all the same." I said softly, with wonder in my voice. "I have a sister. The Nameless One has a daughter." I shook my head as more joy filled me, and I looked back into my wife's gray blue eyes. "A sister. Can you imagine it?" My smile grew and I knew my wife could see the glee in my eyes. I had always wanted a sister by ichor. Hera's smile was just as wide.

"What do they know of her?" My wife asked.

"Her name is Nellena, though she prefers to go by Nell." I told her. "She is nineteen, with black hair, pale skin and our fathers pale blue eyes."

"Mera's friend?" She asked, just as stunned as I was. I nodded. We had both watched over Mera and saw the times she spent with Nell, who I now know to be my sister.

"My own sister was right in front of me the whole time, and I did not know." I said in wonder, before the worry returned. "They say that she is married to a god named Roan, the Nameless One's second in command. Something is not right though. Many suspect Nell is with child, yet they do not seem to know who the father is. Some say is it her husband, but others claim that the Nameless One is the father of her child, saying that she has been staying in his chambers for weeks. But that is not the most troubling part. Roan fell out of favor with the Nameless One, there are a few who heard an altercation where the Nameless One accused Roan of abusing Nell. They say that he locked away his queen, a goddess named Reina, along with Roan for their crimes, yet he released them the same night."

I wanted to help my sister, more than I wanted almost anything. I wanted to meet her, hoping she was like me, that her darkness did not overcome her. I wanted to bring her home to Olympus. I had a good guess that Nell was being kept in the same place my son Ariston was, in this palace hidden in a mountain in the Swiss Alps.

"They know where his lair is." I told my wife. "But the shield the Nameless One placed around it is impenetrable."

"What is your plan, my king?" Hera asked.

"I do not know yet." I told her, looking up into her eyes. "But I have to help my sister."

* * *

><p><strong>Mera's point of view<strong>

I woke in the darkness, laying on Jason's chest, his arms around me. The thoughts of everything that had transpired between us went through my mind. It was still a lot to wrap my mind around, that Jason is indeed my soul mate, that we are destined for each other. But as strange as this may be, loving three gods this powerfully and devotedly, I did not want things to be any different.

My smile grew as tears came to my eyes. I was so thankful that Jason had not denied me or himself the passions we so desire. It was time, and I guess he felt that too. I smiled and sat up, careful not to wake him. I looked down on his sleeping form, his perfect naked body, his strong muscles, his handsome pale face, his black curls. I was so in love with him, so hopelessly his, that all I could do was place a soft kiss on his cheek. I smiled as he mumbled my name in his sleep, my heart brimming with love as a breathless sigh escaped my lips.

I got up and wrapped the white silk sheet around my naked body. I looked around the bedroom I was in, I could see it all clearly even in the darkness. The room was of a large oval shape. The walls were a rich purple blue, the color of my eyes. The floors were a pure white carpet that was thick and luxurious. The comforter that had somehow ended up on the floor was a beautiful lavender with silver piping. The king sized canopy bed had soft white drapes of the finest cloud silk hanging around it, giving the bed an even more intimate feel.

In front of the large ornate fireplace of black marble were countless huge black and white cushions to relax upon, along with a few smaller lavender pillows. On either side of the fireplace was a set of double doors and on the far side of the room was another door. I could hardly believe that Jason had this place built for us, it was extraordinary.

I walked out onto the little balcony to look out on the rolling hills, the mountains in the distance, as a soft breeze blew my hair back. I smiled as I leaned against the doorframe. I felt complete, I felt Jason's soul within me, our connection renewed. The full moon hung in the sky, casting light on the endless land. It was a wonder to behold, this place was already precious to me.

My mind ran through what had transpired between Jason and I, my blush deepening at the thought as my heart rate increased and my body grew warmer. After the first time we made love in the living room, Jason brought me to this bedroom and we made love again. We were lost in the euphoric, transcendental ecstasy that we were bringing each other, that deep passion, and yet a desire for more drove us on. For days at a time, we did not stop our lovemaking. Thinking of the things we did together, the way he touched me, the way he made me feel… and being able to feel through him exactly what my movements, touches and kisses were doing to him, was beyond imagination.

We were truly one being as we made love. There were times when I was existing in his body and he was existing in mine as we made love. Just like with Ariston and Cronus, Jason and I were no longer two separate beings, we were truly one soul sharing our intertwined bodies. It was one of the most incredible experiences of my life. And with the connection we shared, we both knew exactly what the other wanted and how we wanted it.

We were completely lost in each other during that time, the sun rose, and then it set, then rose again as he brought me again and again to heavens door. And still, we could not find it within us to stop. I lost count of the times he brought me to that place as we moved together, that place that is so heavenly. I was thankful Jason could share in that momentous feeling with me. It was like that dream I had, where time had no meaning and neither of us could stop. Sometime after the sun had set again, we reached the end with one sweet, monumental last moment intertwined. We were both exhausted as Jason rolled off of me to lie at my side. We looked into each other's eyes and then we passed out.

Thinking back on the inexplicable passions Jason and I had shared, it all seemed too good to be true. Yet here I am, in his bedroom wearing nothing but a sheet. My smile grew again, my fingers going to trace my lips. I could not have picked between Jason, Ariston and Cronus, who was the better lover. All three of the gods I love are unbelievably masterful and wonderfully passionate, though at times tender, in the lover's embraces we have shared. It was a completely different experience with each of them, and I knew that I would need all three of them for the rest of forever. I knew I was blessed with these loves, with theses extraordinary gods, and that my love for each of them was a destined and eternal thing.

It was a good thing I had taken the seed again a few days ago, or else it would be very likely that I would now be carrying Jason's child. I had to admit that I like that idea, us having a child together, though I still wanted Ariston to be the father of my first child. I began wondering about Jason's daughter, what she was like, if she was okay. I had never been in the kind of a relationship that she was in, loving someone who was not good for her. She may not have been my daughter, but I worried for her. Her future was her choice, I just hoped she would choose correctly.

I felt Jason as he got out of bed and walked up behind me, his hand caressed my neck with the gentlest of touches, and I let out a soft moan as I looked back into his pale blue eyes. He leaned down and kissed me as I turned towards him and he encased me in the heaven of his arms. When our lips parted and I was sure my feet were no longer earth bound, I was lost in the endless depths of his eyes, in all his undying love for me. Neither of us spoke, there were no words.

Jason's hands softly slid up my sides as he took a small step away from me, he untucked the sheet and let it fall to my feet. His eyes once again took in the sight of my naked body, studying my form as I studied his face. I was his to look upon, his to adore as he pleased, I was born to be with him. This night was long in the making. His eyes met mine, then it was his turn to study my face while I examined his body, taking in every detail that was too perfect to be true. I met his eyes again.

I walked forward, bringing our bodies together as my hands went to caress his strong back. I kissed his chest softly as my hands ran over the muscles there and a sacred silence ran between us, a silence too sweet to break even with a sound of pleasure. His hands softly trailed up and down my back, sides, and shoulders, his touch feeling something between electricity and a drug that made a delightful haze come over our souls.

My lips trailed up his chest and to his shoulder, kissing from his shoulder up to his neck, then his jaw. Our breathing was already rapid, my heart pounding in my chest, when my lips found his, my arms going around his neck as our tongues met in a sweet dance. _Oh how he taste!_ His hands caressed my hips as he gently held me closer to him and deepened the kiss.

Our actions did not go further than that though, our lips parted, our breath intermingling as we stayed so close together. We held each other close, our foreheads touching, as we exalted the moment we were lost in. Touching his skin brought the oddest mixture of sensations to life within us both. Calming yet exciting, peaceful and frantic, electric and yet it had a drugging effect that brought us into another world, into an entirely other state of being, and we were not even making love. All these emotions were too much to take, and so they seemed to settle in with one another, becoming an emotion that I did not have a name for. All I knew was that it was consuming, and that it was what happiness was made of. But there was something different about his skin.

"You are warmer." I whispered to him when I realized what the change was.

"I feel warmer, I feel different." He said softly. "It feels as if I am someone else entirely. I feel like… myself, for the first time in ages." My smile grew as I kissed his lips once, twice, three times, then a forth just for good measure.

"I feel different as well." I told him, looking at him in wonder. I felt some worry within him.

"How so?" He asked.

"I do not know how to explain it." I said breathlessly. "I feel… complete, happy, blissful, euphoric. You name the over the moon, joyful feeling, and I feel it. I feel your soul within me, it is vast and tingly and indescribably comforting." He sighed in relief. I looked up into his eyes, remembering when he told me that he did not want what was within him inside of me. I came to understand something in that moment, and I had to ask for the truth. "Do you have a Shadow within you?" I asked him, he nodded softly.

"Yes." He told me. My eyebrows knitted together.

"I do not feel that darkness in your soul." I told him, he smiled softly as he caressed one of my hands that laid on his chest.

"That is because, when I am with you, he has no power over me." He told me. "My love for you is far more powerful than he could ever hope to be. Your love frees me." I smiled to him. "It does not frighten you?" He asked, I shook my head, still smiling.

"Zeus has darkness within him as well," I told him. "Even Ennina does, and she is by far the strongest, kindest and most incredible goddess I have ever met." An odd feeling came into his soul, a kind of sadness with a dash of hope, at the mention of Zeus. Then he smiled to me and I melted again.

"Are you hungry?" He asked softly.

"_Famished_." I told him.

"Come on, I will cook for us." He said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and led me from the room.

"You cook?" I asked with a smile as I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"It is one of the arts." He said with a smile.

"Ariston cooks too," I told him. "He is a wonderful cook. Cronus hates cooking though."

"I could never understand how anyone could hate cooking." Jason said.

"It is impossible to comprehend. It is like someone hating horses." I said. Jason kissed my temple as we continued walking down the incredible hallway. It was again lavender with silver designs etched into the paint.

The kitchen was unlike anything I had ever seen. The countertops were made of lavender granite flecked with blue and silver. The cabinets were sky blue and trimmed with silver in delicate swirls. Some of the upper cabinets had stained glass doors, and all the handles and knobs looked to be carved out of sapphire. The appliances were made of adamantine and of the highest grade available among the gods.

"I am guessing lavender was one of my favorite colors back then as well?" I asked. He smiled sheepishly.

"Did I over do it?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I love it." I told him. I looked at the color of the cabinets again, lost in the shade. "Ariston's eyes are the same shade of blue." I said softly.

"Mine were that color as well, before the Shadow." He told me. I looked to him. "They were my mothers eyes." He added in softly.

"What did you look like?" I asked him.

"Like I do now," He told me. "Only my eyes were the same color as your Ariston's and my skin held the same deep tan as his."

"Have you ever thought of going through the purge?" I asked him.

"The gods tried to purge me many times, it does not work on me." He told me. I was surprised to hear that, yet it felt as if some part of me already knew these answers.

"Why?" I asked. He took a deep breath before answering me, clearly choosing his words carefully.

"Because what I have inside of me…" He began, clearly hesitant to tell me. "It is more than a Shadow. It is from an ancient race of darkness and evil. There is no way it will ever be parted from my soul." I was shocked by that. Jason met my stunned eyes. "Are you scared of me now?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No." I told him. I was not scared of him, I wondered about what he was not telling me, but I did not fear this immortal, I love him. "I am just trying to grasp this." He nodded.

I lifted myself up and sat on the counter to watch him cook, trying to imagine what he has inside of him, wondering if I would feel it if he were to get angry. But every time he met my eyes, all I could do was smile. I wished I could help him, free him from that bondage, of that darkness. _If the gods could not purge him, then there is no way I could_, I thought to myself, then remembered what had happened in Colorado Springs.

"Why don't I try to purge you?" I asked him, Jason looked at me in shock.

"What?" He asked.

"You saw what I did that night in Colorado." I told him, with a smile, excitement coming into me. "I purged all of those gods painlessly."

"And nearly died in the process." He told me, and I felt within him what he had went through that night, thinking he had lost me again.

"That was different," I said to him, not losing my enthusiasm. "There were thousands of Shadows and eight-six immortals."

"And what is within me is more powerful than all of them put together." He said, fear shining in his eyes. "I am not going to let you risk your life to take this out of me."

"I want to free you." I told him. Jason sighed and walked up to me, placing his hands on my hips as he looked into my eyes.

"I know." He said softly. "You always did. I know you are powerful now, I very much doubt that there is anything you could not do. But I will not let you risk yourself for me. I will not be the reason for your death." His last words were whispered. I placed my hand on his cheek.

"To die saving you would be worth it." I told him, he smiled softly.

"But if you die saving me, who would save everyone else?" He asked.

"Why not you?" I asked him with a smile.

"I am working on it." He told me, a sly smile coming across his face.

"Let me help you." I begged him. "I will be fine."

"This is about more than that." He told me, his smile lessening. "I do not want this creature within me freed. He would wreak havoc on the world and tear it apart, destroying all that you love and hold dear. While he is within me and I am with you, he is locked away where he cannot harm anyone."

"Anyone but you." I said softly. He pressed a kiss to my forehead and held me close.

"I have had this creature within me for more millennia than I can count," He said softly. "I have learned to live with this. I accept it." I nodded and held onto him closer. It was his choice, and I would not force my wishes upon him. My stomach chose to growl in that moment, Jason looked down at it before looking into my eyes. "Let me take care of that."

Jason kissed my lips and then let me go, he walked over to a platter of fruit and tossed me an ambrosia. Jason began making batter from scratch, then he smelled the different spices he had, sensing what to use.

"I do that too." I told him with a smile as he met my eyes. "When I am cooking something new, I work by smell, it is like my nose knows what spices and herbs will work together."

"It is a wonderful skill to have." He said, that wonderful smile gracing his lips.

I got off of where I sat on the counter and hopped up next to the tray of fruit to eat while I watched him work. Jason added orange extract and a bit of vanilla to the batter, then added a bunch of chocolate chips. I ate another ambrosia as I watched him cook.

He heated the griddle, poured the batter onto it and was rewarded with that wonderful sizzling sound. The aroma of orange and chocolate over powered the kitchen and made me eat most of the fruit that was on that tray. Jason would not allow me to help him cook, telling me that this meal he wanted to prepare for me.

He baked some chocolate croissants with white, milk and dark chocolate along with sliced almonds within them. Then Jason made a huge parfait with yogurt, granola, raspberries, blueberries, sliced strawberries, blackberries, and even some slices of other fruits, including lots of delicious slices of ambrosia.

After a while of watching him from where I sat on the counter as he cooked, I simply could not take it, I had to touch him, I had to taste him. I slipped off of the counter and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around him from behind, feeling his strong back pressed against my front as my hands ran over his rock hard abs, my lips skimming the flawless, muscular surface of his shoulder as I stood on my toes to reach it. Jason's hands caressed my own as a moan wrapped in a sigh of bliss left his lips.

Neither of us had a stitch of clothing on, it was wonderful being naked with him. This was how he was meant to be, bare and glorious, not covered by clothing that dared to hide his perfection. I rested my chin on his shoulder and he turned his head back to look into my eyes, his eyes dazed, drunken with love. We smiled to each other.

"Aren't you glad we did not wait any longer to make love?" I asked him, my hands still caressing his abs. He nodded softly.

"Waking up and seeing you standing there in our bedroom…" Jason said softly, his voice and soul filled with wonder and a profound joy as he shook his head softly. "That was one of the happiest moments of my life." I had tears in my eyes at the honesty of his words and I nodded.

"Mine too, when I woke up next to you." I told him, I leaned up and over his shoulder to kiss him, pressing my bare body against his back even more and making him groan as he tried to control himself. I laughed once.

"Will you let me get back to cooking?" He asked softly.

"If you like." I told him, kissing his shoulder and taking my time as I slid my arms from around him, letting my fingers linger on his hips and back as I stepped away.

Jason shuttered in delight and I giggled as I took my place back on the counter to watch him cook, my heart still beating unsteadily out of my chest as I did what I could to tease him as I ate the fruit, I could see in his eyes that my efforts were not in vain. He would laugh as he shook his head every now and then. I would have stopped teasing him, but I felt within him that he enjoyed it a little too much for his own good.

Jason made a tower of pancakes for each of us and then topped it off with loads of whipped cream and chocolate sauce. The smell of the orange with the chocolate, along with a hint of vanilla was almost too much to take. Then he sprinkled on some shreds of orange peal. It was a work of art.

Jason carried our food over to the table and placed the plates down. I sat across from him and put my feet up on his legs under the table as I dug into the food. A moan came from my lips at the taste, Jason smiled to me, obviously thinking about last night, and the day before, and the night before and so on. I wondered how long we had made love for, and how long we had slept for after that. I smiled to him as I blushed and went back to eating as my mind wondered for a time.

"Ariston cooked for me the morning after we made love for the first time." I said absentmindedly, looking at the food before me.

"So he was your first?" Jason asked, I nodded and smiled.

"It came very close with Aaron once, but it never felt right with him." I told him. "But with Ariston… oh! The moment I met him, I wanted him. It was a month later that we made love for the first time. He wanted to wait until we were married or at least until we were engaged, but that was not what I wanted and I knew how much he desired me, I felt it every time he looked into my eyes. And each time we kissed… it was overpowering. I wasn't scared, I was more than ready that night. It barely hurt at all, when we… connected, it was a kind of relief, wrapped up in passion and undying love. If there was any pain after that, I did not feel it, I was too lost in him. That night was… beyond beautiful. It was perfect. Everything a woman's first time should be."

"I am thankful it was all of that for you." He told me, and I remembered that he has watched me for the past three years.

"You wanted my first time to be with you." I said, understanding what he was feeling. Jason nodded.

"I did, very much so." He told me. "I wanted to share in that experience with you." I reached across the table and took his hand.

"It just was not time for us to be together yet." I told him. "I was meant to be with Ariston first, and I do not regret it. I wanted it to be him."

"Thank you, for your honesty." He told me.

His eyes said that he was glad I did not lie to him and tell him I wished he had been my first. I could not lie, I love Jason more than I could say, but no part of me doubted the fact that I was meant to love Ariston first in this life. I brought his hand to my lips and kissed it. I went back to eating then, finishing off the pancakes, then moving on to the parfait.

"Where did you learn how to cook?" I asked him.

"A very, very long time ago, I was a servant for the gods." He told me. "At first, I cleaned the palace on Mt. Athos, but once they noticed my talent with food, they put me in the kitchens most of the time. And you?"

"My father taught me." I told him. "My mother does not cook." He began laughing and I could only guess that he had seen one of the few attempts that my mother had made at cooking. That had never turned out well.

"I have seen some of the things you cook," Jason said then. "They are mouthwatering to say the least." That made me laugh.

"I was not always so good when it came to cooking." I told him. "The first time I ever cooked anything by myself, I was seven years old. My father was at his desk paying some bills and I went to him and told him that I wanted to bake cookies. He smiled and told me he would be down in a little bit to help me, but I said I wanted to bake them on my own and asked him what to do. He told me to preheat the oven to 350 and then put the cookies in. 'You just put them in?' I asked him, thinking that there must be more to it. 'Just put them in.' He told me.

"So I did as my father said, I preheated the oven and then placed the cookies in just like he told me to." I laughed a bit before continuing. "However, he did not say anything about a cookie sheet."

"You are kidding." Jason said with a smile, realizing where this story was going. I shook my head and we both laughed.

"A little while later, my father came down because he smelled something burning." I told him, barely able to talk I was laughing so hard. "He opened the oven and saw that I had put the cookie dough straight on the rack and it had melted through and the long drips had baked on. He said 'Why didn't you use a cookie sheet?' and I said 'You didn't say anything about a cookie sheet.'"

"Was he angry?" Jason asked. I shook my head.

"Once the shock wore off, he began laughing and we cleaned it up together after it cooled." I told him. "I would love to cook for you sometime." I added in.

"That would be wonderful." He told me.

Jason made me seconds, and thirds of the delicious food he cooked. We were silent, yet the times our eyes met we communicated far more than with any conversation we could have had.

"What now?" I asked Jason when we were both done eating.

"How about a bath?" He offered.

"Perfect." I told him.

He brought me back to the bedroom and through the door on the right of the fireplace. The bathroom was stunning. The bathtub was deep, and large enough for two people and was ornately carved out of a solid piece of blue green opal. It was a masterpiece. The tub was set into a wall of glass with views of the mountains. Jason turned on the bath, the water began pouring out of the adamantine faucet.

Jason added some fresh red rose petals to the water before turning back to me with a smile. We got into the tub and I reclined with my back on his chest and his arms wrapped surely around me as we looked out at the mountains through the windows. The aroma of the rose petals was a wonderful addition to this perfect moment.

"I love this place." I told Jason, looking back into his eyes. "And the fact that you built it for us."

"This place is what you described to me." Jason said with a smile. "'Somewhere green, with rolling hills and sparkling rivers and forests to ride through.' The only things that were missing were you and horses. Now I have you, we just need horses." I smiled, loving the idea. A thought came to my mind and I stopped smiling a bit and looked down. "What is wrong?"

"How is this going to work?" I asked him softly, looking up into his eyes. "I love you, I want a life here with you… but I also need to be with Ariston and with Cronus. How am I supposed to live with the three of you?"

"You could spend some time with each of us." He suggested.

"What about when a child comes along?" I asked him. "I do not want to be bringing my children from place to place. I want them to have a home and I want to live there with them." I held his hand. "I want this to work between all of us, I want to be with the three gods I love, I just worry too much."

"I never expected for you to love anyone other than me." Jason told me softly. "These questions that you ask, they have been running through my mind since I accepted that you love Ariston as well. All I know is that we will make it work, I refuse to live without you again." I smiled as I looked back into his eyes.

"I love you Jason." I whispered.

"I love you Mera." He said softly.

"You can call me Lyra if you like." I told him.

"You would not mind?" He asked, I shook my head.

"I kind of like it." I told him. He chuckled softly.

"That was why I kept calling you 'my lady' when we first met." Jason told me. "I was worried I would end up calling you Lyra." I chuckled a bit.

Jason and I simply relaxed in that wonderful tub for a while, letting the sweet silence envelop us. I let my mind drift. My first thought was of Ariston, if he was happy in this moment. _He is being held prisoner, being kept from me, how can he be happy?_ I sighed, my soul becoming heavy, guilt filling me that I was enjoying myself so greatly with another man while my beloved Ariston suffers.

My Ariston was not the first to suffer, nor the only one suffering in the world. I knew I would never give up until this world is free of oppressors, until there is balance again. I began thinking about all those others suffering out there, I thought of every tear being shed, every blow being struck, every voice raised in upset, every suffering soul crying out for help. No, this was not just about Ariston and I, this was so much bigger than that, and that was truly saying something. I would do whatever needs to be done to free this world, no matter what it takes.

It was in that moment, with that thought, that my actions at the battle in Colorado Spring once again took hold. I had killed. Lives had been ended at my hands. I did not know how to describe that feeling, that knowledge, but it was in no way a good feeling. It was a kind of despair that filled me, and I began wondering how people could kill one another. How they could live with themselves after committing such a horrible act.

Then there were the six immortals who died in that battle that fought on our side, on my side. It is not easy to know that people died for you, in your cause. Even reminding myself that it was their cause as well did not help much. Their lives were ended all the same. Then there were those I killed, those lives I took. They would forever weigh upon me, forever be within my soul. I cried many tears for them while I was in bed healing for those three days. Cronus and Ennina brought me comfort and peace. They knew exactly what I was feeling, what I was going through.

They too had led armies, they too had watched their brothers and sisters in arms die at their sides. They did not tell me I would get over this, that I would forget those deaths someday and be free of this feeling. They told me the truth, that it would always stay with me, each life I saved, and each life I took. Cronus told me that I had to focus on the good I was doing, on those eighty-six immortals I purged, on all those others we had helped. Ennina said that it would get easier to bear with time, that I would find a way to live with this.

Jason did not speak while these thoughts ran through my mind, he just held me closer. I could only guess that he understood what I was feeling, the emotions and sadness within me. There was an odd sensation of being numb, like so much joy had been sucked away from my soul in payment for what I had done. No matter whom those immortals were that I killed, no matter what they had done, I had to live with the fact that they died at my hands. Tears welled in my eyes, Jason kissed my temple and held me close.

"Do you think there is an afterlife for immortals?" I asked Jason.

"Some say there is, some say not." Jason told me. "It is for our kind as it is for the mortals, no one can be certain, all we can do is have faith."

"I know all of that." I told him. "What I want to know is what _you_ think."

"Yes, I like to think there is an afterlife for my kind." Jason told me. I took a few deep breaths as more tears came.

"I understand now what Ariston meant when he said that this life changes you." I told Jason. "I do not think I could ever again be the girl I was less than a year ago. I will never be the same, and I know that there is more work to do, more evils to confront." Jason kissed my temple again, then just rested his face there. I sighed and leaned my head against his cheek.

"I am so glad you are here with me right now." I told him. "I cannot explain the comfort your presence brings me."

"I know exactly what you mean." He told me.

I was brought back to the day Jason and I walked on the beach in Pescadero during the storm. I remembered how desperate he was just to spend a few moments more with me. He told me, albeit evasively so, about the worries in his life. I remembered the words that came next in our conversation that day.

_"I wish I could help." I told him. He smiled to me, his eyes so expressive._

_"You are doing enough right now. Your company is soothing to my soul in a way I cannot explain." He said to me._

I finally understood what Jason meant, how just my company soothed the aches within his soul. I looked up into Jason's pale blue eyes, he was watching me. I reached back and laid my hand upon his cheek, an understanding coming over me along with a sadness within my soul for all he has been through.

"You have seen these kinds of things, haven't you?" I asked him softly. "These horrors, these atrocities against gods and mortals alike?"

"I wish I had only seen them." He told me, a deep pain and regret coming over his soul as he admitted his next words. "I have committed them. You see, it is not what is done to us, but what we do to others that we must live with. That kind of guilt never leaves your soul. All you can do is try for the rest of your days to make up for your mistakes, and hopefully find someone who can see the good in you, to remind you of who you can be." I was moved, knowing that I am that someone for him. "Lyra, Mera," He whispered. "I cannot tell you what a blessing your presence in my life has been, and still is. I love you, with all my soul, with everything that I am."

"I know." I told him softly. "I love you Jason."

We kissed, a deep meaningful kiss, and I moved so that I could lay on his chest in the hot water. We bathed each other, forgetting our other worries as we started laughing once again.

When we finally got out of that tub, he went to reach for a towel, but I took him by his hand, our bodies dripping wet, and led him back into what I supposed was our bedroom as the sun was rising over the mountains.

"Do you want to dress and see the rest of our home?" Jason asked.

"Later," I told him still leading him and smiling. "Right now, you are getting back into bed with me." His smile grew as he fell on top of me onto the soft bed as I laughed and he kissed my body in rapture of what we shared.

He kissed up my neck, soft kisses that kept me giggling, before he found my lips, making me sigh a moan of pure joy. It was all too much, wonderfully so. The feeling of his still wet body laying on top of mine, his hands as they caressed me, his lips and tongue as we shared heated kisses and I clutched onto his back. I loved the laughter that left his lips in between kisses and feeling within him just how I make him feel, just how much I mean to him, just how much he loves me. There was no doubt about it, we were soul mates, bound together by fate, but more than that, bound together by our boundless, indulgent, deeply passionate and completely incomprehensible love and desperate need for each other. How I could feel like this for three different gods was beyond me, but in his moment, with Jason's body on top of mine and his mouth tasting my own as our bodies ached to be reconnected, no one else existed but us as we overwhelmed each other with each passing, lingering moment.

"Oh!" I gasped as he began kissing my neck. "You are too much!" I bit my lip, it was too much to take.

"You are one to talk." He said and I laughed.

Jason moved up to hover over me, looking down upon my face and bare body with such love within his gaze.

"Do you know how much I have missed being with you like this?" He asked.

"You were the one who wanted to wait." I reminded him with a smile, my hand caressing his chest that was just a mere foot away from my body. He shook his head gently.

"That is not what I meant." He told me. "It is not just the love making, it is this, this moment we are in as I look down into your eyes and see myself the way you see me. Or just a moment ago, with you laughing as I kissed you. It is moments like these I have missed as much as our times of passion. It is hearing your voice calling my name, seeing in your eyes that you know who I am even more than I do. I told you once that I could live in your eyes, every time we kiss I feel as if I am about to vanish within you. From the first moment I set eyes upon you, you have consumed me in the most maddening, overwhelming and wonderful of ways." He shook his head as he looked into my eyes, his head tilting slightly to the side as he took me in and a breathless sigh left his lips.

"You are my world, and that is putting it mildly." Jason continued, his voice and eyes so captivating, drawing me into their pale depths. _Is it just my imagination, or do his eyes seem bluer this morning?_ "I cannot even begin to tell you how you have changed me. I feel like a completely different man after having known your love. You have stolen my soul, and I do not want it back, I just want you." His words moved me to tears, tears of profound love and joy. I smiled to him.

"You have me, always my Jason." I promised him, his face became pained and serious. It was a moment before he spoke.

"I need you to listen to what I am about to say, and not interrupt me." Jason said, I nodded my agreement. "There will come a time, after you learn everything there is to know about me, that you will hate me in the coming days." I wanted to object, but I kept silent as I had agreed to. "I want you to know that no matter what you say to me, how you scream at me, that I will never stop loving you. I will give you the time you need to work through what I have done, I will give you space when you ask for it, because I have faith that you will return to me when you are ready, and I know that you will not stop loving me.

"You also need to know that the things I have done are not your fault." He told me, I saw tears in his eyes. "I never meant for any of that to happen. I lost myself to the darkness within me, I lost everything I was when you were taken from me, again and again. But please know, that in my own twisted way, everything I have done has been to be with you, because I love you." He was crying at this point and I felt the deepest and most tragic of pains within his soul.

"Oh Jason." I whispered and brought his lips down to my own, tasting his tears with each kiss.

He nestled his head in my hair as his body convulsed with silent sobs and I held him as close as I could manage, one of my hands running through his hair. I got the feeling that he did not cry in front of anyone, anyone except for me. I was the only one who got to see all that was underneath that handsome exterior, all that he kept hidden behind those pale blue eyes. I began crying as well as his sadness ran through me, but the cause of my tears was his tears, knowing that he was in pain. Whatever he had done in his past, it was awful, horrible, enough to haunt him like this, bad enough that he would wonder if I could still love him. When his tears began to subside, I continued to hold him, still running my fingers through his curls.

"I do not know the things you have done." I said softly to him as he laid on top of me, holding my body close. "What I do know is how much I love you, and that I too would die without you in my life. If you are right, and I do become angry with time, know that my love for you will win out over the anger. Love is far more consuming in my experience." He laughed once, a soft sound.

"You said the same thing to me a long time ago." He said softly. "The day we met. I asked you if you knew who I was, and you told me that you did, but that we are more than our past and sins. You said that given the right incentive, anyone can become better than what they were. When I asked you what this incentive was that would be able to save someone like me, you said 'Love.' 'Love?' I had asked, and you elaborated by saying 'It is more powerful than hate, and far more consuming in my experience.'" I smiled.

"It does sound like something I would say." I whispered, then laughed a bit. "I think I just have a thing for tortured souls." Jason laughed.

"Then you did well in choosing me." He said, I laughed once and kissed his hair.

Jason raised himself up, placing his elbows on either side of my head as he looked down to me. I raised myself up enough to kiss away his tears, then to kiss his lips once, it was a kiss we both savored.

"You are my salvation," He whispered against my lips. "You are my soul."

He kissed me again, this time the kiss was deeper, more passionate as his hand went to clutch my thigh. Our need grew simultaneously as a fire burst out of control within us like some sort of explosion, our bodies yearning for the other, for connection, for completion. The need was too much to take, and as we continued to kiss, there was no question of waiting a moment longer for either of us…

* * *

><p><strong>Roan's point of view<strong>

I sat in the snow, looking out over the mountains. All I could think about was my wife. I had not been allowed to see her for well over a month and the longing within me was unbearable. I knew I deserved this, that I was nowhere near good enough for her, but I loved her all the same. I could not stand the thought of losing her and our son.

After wallowing in guilt and self-pity, I stood up and brushed the snow from my clothing before heading inside. I made my way though the ice halls. Nell was still on my mind. I had to see her and soon, no matter what it took, I had to see my wife.

I walked back into the apartment I share with Nell and froze for a moment, joy filling me as I saw the back of her head where she sat upon a couch in the living room. I smiled and that perfect head turned. My soul fell from grace in that moment, seeing that the eyes looking back at me were lavender and not pale blue. Reina smiled to me a sad smile.

"Roan." She greeted me softly, I smiled to her.

"Hello Reina." I greeted. I walked over and kissed her forehead before sitting next to her on the couch. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted some company." She said.

She curled up in my arms and laid her head on my chest. I held her, knowing she needed comfort.

"Do you ever miss the time when it was just us?" She asked. "Before my husband became my husband? All those years we spent alone in the woods?"

"Sometimes." I told her. "Things were simpler then, when it was just you and I."

"I miss it too." She told me.

There was so much I remembered, I remembered every moment I spent with Reina. I remember when I found her that day. I had been walking through the woods in the south of France when I heard a child crying. I followed the sound to see an eight-year-old girl curled up in a ball, crying her eyes out. I greeted her and she looked up at me with those lavender eyes.

I asked her for her name and where her parents were. She told me that her name was Reina, and her mother was gone. I asked about her father, and she told me that her father told her not to come back, that she was forbidden to return to her home.

I felt how powerful the darkness was within her and understood why her father threw her out. I was angered by this, how a father could just throw his daughter away because she had darkness within her? It reminded me too much of what happened with my sister. To this day I could not understand how the gods could be so small-minded. They cared for every creature in the Worlds, saw that there was a reason for each existing, so why should the Shadows be any different? Why couldn't they understand that only the weak turned truly evil after being bound with a Shadow? Why couldn't they understand what a blessing it is to have that much power, to have your pain turned into something else?

I knew I could not leave Reina alone, so I took her in, so to speak, and raised her as my own. I was with her day and night, teaching her everything I could. It did not take long for me to come to realize that Reina had power over the Shadows. She was exactly what I had needed, she could rally the Shadows to our side and together we could take down the gods.

Yet I did not expect things to change between us. I expected her to be my daughter, my friend and confidant. We had always bathed together, and so I was able to watch as her body changed into that of a shapely and enticing woman. I remembered that night when she was sixteen that everything changed.

_We were sitting under the stars eating dinner. I could not take my eyes off of her, I could not help how my eyes roamed over her body. I wanted her, and the way she kept glancing at me made me wonder if she wanted me as well. Recently, I had found her watching me as well, especially as we bathed, exploring my body with her eyes as a blush found its way to her cheeks._

_I went over to her and sat next to her, not taking my eyes off of her as she looked up at the stars. I did not know how much she knew about the wondrous things a man and a woman could do together. I had never spoken of the matter, so unless her parents had, there was little she knew. Her eyes met mine, I saw the desire within them, it was clearly a feeling she did not understand._

"_Would you like me to show you something new?" I asked, looking into her eyes. She nodded._

_I placed my hand on her cheek then began leaning in slowly. I kissed her inexperienced lips and liked it more than I expected to. My emotions overcame me and I deepened the kiss, my hand sliding into her hair as my tongue slid into her mouth. She had never been kissed before, I felt that she did not understand this, but she liked it. Her body knew what to do more than she did. Her arms wrapped around me and she began moaning as I continued to kiss her. Somehow, her inexperience excited me, knowing that she had never been touched, that I would be the first inside of her._

_She did not seem to know exactly what to do with her lips and tongue, but she figured it out quickly as she pulled me closer. My hand went to her thigh, going under her dress to take hold of the outside of her thigh. My mouth left her own and kissed down her neck. It had been ages since I had had a woman, and I needed her with every fiber of my being. I already loved her in an almost fatherly way, but it was not enough, I wanted more, I wanted to possess her. Her moans continued as my lips made their way down to her breast, slipping the strap of her dress off to expose the pale flesh so that I could kiss it more thoroughly. She kept moaning and gasping, shivering in delight when my hand went to touch another part of her, a more hidden place that no man had ever been to before._

"_What is going to happen tonight?" She asked, her voice breathy as my fingers continued their work and my lips were at her neck._

"_I am going to make you a woman." I told her. My lips left off their work and I looked into her lavender eyes. My hand left that place and her eyes became pleading._

"_Please do not stop that." She said. I smiled._

"_I have no intention to stop." I told her._

_I rose onto my knees and pulled my tunic over my head. Her eyes widened at the sight of what laid beneath, the way my body responded to her. My hands went to remove her dress, she obliged, moving her arms over her head. I placed my hand on her chest and gently pushed. She laid down and I positioned myself in between her legs and then took possession of her mouth again as her hands roamed over my back, making me even crazier for her. She cried out into the night when our bodies connected for the first time, her first time. I kissed away the few tears she shed, then began making love to her, she felt better than I had ever imagined. She clutched onto my back, the sounds she made drove me on and she begged me to never stop, and I never planned to._

_By the time morning came and she lied on my chest as I held her. I knew that I had found a mate for life, that she would always be with me, always be mine._

"You did not tell me it would hurt." Reina mentioned with a smile as she looked up into my eyes, somehow knowing what I was thinking as she always did.

"I should have warned you." I said with an apologetic smile.

"It was the sweetest pain I had ever felt." She told me, her hand caressing my chest. "And what came after was even better."

"It was." I agreed.

"I have always wondered why you did not give me a child with all the years we were together." She said.

"I do not know why." I told her in all honesty.

"Do you love my daughter?" She asked.

"Very much so." I told her, looking into her lavender eyes. "I will always love you Reina, but she is my wife."

"I know." She told me. Things may have been over between us, but the look in her eyes said how much she still loves me and always will.

"How is your husband?" I asked her, wondering if she made any progress with him, if he had finally taken her to bed again. "He has been absent from court for days." I mentioned and her eyes turned dark with anger.

"He has a lover." She stated.

"What?" I asked in shock. "Who is she?"

"Pandora's Descendant." She told me, I was floored.

"How can you be sure?" I asked her.

"I have seen them together." She told me. "I followed him once recently. He is not himself when he is with her, he is… weak. He questions everything we are doing as if he is already on the side of the gods. I have lost him." I heard the upset in her voice, the rage, but also the hurt. I caressed her cheek.

"What do you want to do?" I asked her. I would do anything for her. "Do you want her dead?"

"Yes." She told me. "But not at your hands. I want to do it myself."

"Tell me how I can help." I said at once and she smiled to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Mera's point of view<strong>

It was afternoon as we laid in each others arms, gazing into our lovers eyes as Jason softly traced the shape of my lips and jaw and cheekbones with those fingers of his.

"You know I have to go back." I told him softly. He sighed softly.

"You spent three weeks with Cronus on his island. Why can you not spend some time with me here?" He asked, his eyes soft and pleading, making it hard to say no to him.

"I am needed." I told him. "I have my unit to train and there are so many out there that need to be rescued."

"Ariston." He said at once.

"This is not only about him, but yes, I have to find him." I told him with such desperation in my voice. My beloved Ariston was never far from my thoughts. "As much as I love being with you and Cronus, it kills me to be parted from Ariston. Every day I worry for him, knowing what our separation is doing to him… I cannot bear the thought of him being in pain. It is too much. I have to bring him home, I have to be with him again."

"I understand." He said, a sadness and worry going through him. I understood the feeling.

"Jason, I am not going to leave you when I have him back." I told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Did I not just prove that?" I asked him. I pushed him onto his back and sat on his abs as I looked down on his smiling face, my hands teasing him as I lightly traced his chest with my fingertips. "I would be glad to prove it again if you like." He laughed and reached up to caress my cheek.

"Come on, let's bathe." He said.

"Again." I mentioned, he chuckled softly.

"I want to show you this home I built for us before you go." He told me and I felt my eyes light up as excitement filled me.

We bathed each other in the shower, then he took me through the door on the other side of the fireplace and into an extraordinary, massive closet. The rods were made of gold, and from those golden rods hung clothing that took my breath away. Such colors, brilliant and subdued, light and dark, they were all there and clearly all made for me.

"A gift for you my love." Jason said to me.

"Oh my." I breathed and began looking through the dresses. I have always loved fashion and the finer things in life, especially since Ariston came into my life and let me allow myself to enjoy such things.

I pulled down an off the shoulder, turquoise cloud silk dress with diamond embellishment. I stepped into it and pulled it on. The dress was a little tight in the bust and on the hips, but alright on the waist. I looked to Jason, who was watching me with a beautiful smile.

"It is a little tight." I said and his smile grew.

"That was a dress I had made for you a few years before I found you in this life." Jason told me, a pale gold blush coming over his cheeks. "I did not want to seem too… hopeful, so I had those made smaller than you used to be." I laughed out loud.

"So you did not want me to think you were expecting a voluptuous beauty, just whatever package I came in?" I asked, he nodded.

"Pretty much." He said.

"Well, I guess you lucked out then." I said. He laughed as his eyes scanned over my curves. "However, it is not very comfortable to run with the… gifts my mother bestowed upon me."

"That is what jogging bras are for, or so I am told." He said and I laughed. I took the dress off. "There are some more dresses that I had made more recently through here." Jason said and led me through another door way and into an even more massive closet with spiral staircases leading up and down to other levels. The place was a maze, a bit like Persephone's own closet.

"Where do you keep your clothing?" I asked him.

"Through there." Jason pointed to yet another doorway.

I gave him an excited smile and began looking through the decadent, dreamlike gowns. I went over to one section of more intimate attire and pulled out one of the lacy, sheer pieces of sexy lingerie that just happened to be in my size. There were countless sexy things like that in every color and style imaginable. I looked at the tag before looked at Jason with a raised eyebrow.

"Agent Provocateur?" I asked him, I saw him looking between my naked body and the lingerie in my hand, desire beginning to run through him as he shrugged, as if that was all the explanation that was necessary. I laughed and shook my head.

"You could try it on, just to see if it fits." He mentioned nonchalantly and I laughed and gave him a look after rolling my eyes.

"Perhaps later." I told him, and could not help giving him a wink as I put that beautiful piece of lingerie back. I chose a beautiful, matching bra and underwear made of silk and lace that were wonderfully comfortable and still enticing.

I glanced to Jason, his eyes were glued to my toned, shapely form. I went back to choosing a dress. I continued looking through the racks, amazed by the beauty of each gown. I turned to Jason and he began walking up to me.

"Should I be worried that the men I love all have great taste in fashion?" I asked him and he laughed, suddenly I was pinned to the wall as he nuzzled my neck. He kissed my lips, his tongue moving with and against my own as I held onto him, overwhelmed by his actions.

"You tell me." He said, his voice deeper than normal, I smiled, still dazed form the kiss. "Should you be worried?" I shook my head and we kissed again as he took what little I was wearing off…

We laid next to each other on the floor of that closet. I looked at Jason and laughed breathlessly.

"If we keep this up, we will be doing nothing else in this house but showering and making love." I told him. He laughed.

"Sounds good to me." He said as he rolled on top of me and kissed me as my body wrapped around his. I laughed in pure delight as he nuzzled my neck.

We showered once again and after drying off, went back into the closet to dress. I put a new bra and underwear on since I could not seem to find the last pair, and then went to the dresses. I took down a light blue green dress. It had a simple silhouette with silver beading. I put it on, it fit like a glove and was wonderfully lightweight.

"What do you think?" I asked Jason, who was still watching me. He met my eyes.

"I think that that dress is even more beautiful on you than I imagined it would be." He told me as he walked up to me. He kissed my lips softly, his hands running up and down my sides tenderly.

"There is some jewelry in there for you," Jason told me, pointing through a doorway. "I am going to dress." He kissed me once more and walked away.

I smiled and looked around my closet once more. My thoughts somehow managed to shift to Cronus, and I realized that he must be worried about me. I reached out with my mind and soul and found his soul with ease as my smile grew.

_Hello my love_, I thought to Cronus tenderly and felt his relief.

_It is so wonderful to hear your voice,_ Cronus said. _I was beginning to get worried. You have been gone for three days._

_Three days?_ I asked, and could not help the blush that covered my cheeks. _Jason and I have been… distracted._

_I take it he finally gave into you_? He asked.

_Yes,_ I told him. _It was… quite something._ _Cronus, I need some time with Jason__, j__ust a day or so. You should spend some time with Ennina and Sif anyways._

_Alright,_ He told me and I felt his smile, and also how much he truly missed me and deeply he loves me._ You know, you still have not given me an answer on dinner with my family._

_It completely slipped my mind. I would love to go to that dinner with you and meet your family, _I told him and felt him smile. _When is it again?_

_The day after tomorrow,_ He told me.

_I will be back by then,_ I told him.

_I love you,_ He told me, making me smile.

_I love you Cronus, I am so grateful to have you in my life,_ I told him.

_Enjoy you time with him,_ Cronus thought to me.

_I will_, I told him.

In that moment, I truly, deeply, wanted to kiss Cronus, but that would have to wait until the day after tomorrow. We lingered for a moment, neither one of us wanting to disconnect from the other, but after a while, we did.

I went into the room Jason had pointed out and was stunned at the jewels inside. It was a long room with floor to ceiling windows running along the left wall. All around me the exquisite jewelry was on display. I felt like a queen with all the extravagance around me. The room was different from my jewelry vault in Ariston and I's home, much brighter, but no less breathtaking. The walls in here were a warm green and the ceilings were clad in silver, the floors made of a beautiful hardwood that was stained a dark rosy color.

I walked around, looking at the collection, taking in each jewel. I could not decide what to wear, everything was so beautiful. Then, a pair of incredibly beautiful dangle earrings caught my eye. They were black diamonds that sparkled in the oddest and most beautiful of ways. They looked mysterious. The gold casting spun around the diamonds to look like flower petals. The black of the stones and the gold of the casting brought out their counterparts color and beauty. I slipped the earrings in and looked at them in the mirror, they were amazing, but everything in this room was beyond imagination. I continued walking around the room, admiring my gifts from Jason.

That was when I noticed a single ring, sitting on a cushion of white velvet, on top of a pedestal. I was drawn to it, it was unlike the other rings in this room, it was special, but I was not sure why. I walked over to it and picked it up, examining it. The band was adamantine. I was not sure what the large oval stone was, but it changed colors as I moved it around, it went from blue, to purple, to sliver depending on how the light hit it, sometimes the colors blended together to make a color more beautiful than the other three. The adamantine casting surrounding the diamond had little diamonds of every color in the rainbow on its sides, they were all of different shapes that somehow fit together to create a masterpiece of a collage. I noticed that there was an inscription inside the band, it read:

_For the woman who is my life._

As I looked the ring over again as it rested in between my fingertips, I knew it was meant for me. My heart stopped on the realization of the meaning behind this ring, of the purpose of its existence. _Could I marry Jason? Am I ready to make that kind of a commitment to him again?_ I did not know. _I love him, more than words can express, but am I ready to take this step and make this promise to him?_

As my mind raced, I came to realize that there was one question more important than all the rest, the only one that really mattered. _Can I live without him in my life? _And without having to think twice, I knew the answer to that question was no. I could not live without him. Before I could think on this more, his voice came from behind me.

"I see you found the ring." He said, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him as he walked over to stand before me. He wore dark blue casual pants and a white V-neck shirt that fit him well.

"It is beautiful." I told him, my voice slightly breathless.

"The ring is meant for you." Jason told me what I already knew with a smile. "And it was not easy to come by." A little laugh came to his lips as a memory came to him. His eyes refocused on me. "Since you were the one to purpose marriage to me all those years ago, I had always hoped I would beat you to the chase when the time came." He told me, I laughed a bit.

Jason placed his hands around my own as his eyes went to the ring I held in between my fingers. Jason carefully took the ring from me, his beautiful fingers holding it delicately, with the greatest of care. I looked up from the stunning ring and to his face. His eyes were still on the ring and somehow I knew the look on his face, he was trying to decide something. I found myself fascinated by that look, the concentration on his face.

Jason looked up into my eyes and just like that I was lost in him, in the tenderness in his eyes, the longing in his soul and the way he looked at me with all the love in the world shining from those beautiful pale blue eyes of his. There was something he wanted to do, badly, and it had nothing to do with making love. A part of him was uncertain though.

"Mera," Jason's voice was so soft, drawing me into his soul even further. "Would I be a complete and utter fool if I were to ask you to marry me right now?" Jason asked. I was stunned for a moment before I nodded.

"You would be," I told him with a soft and slightly dazed smile. "But I think my answer would still be yes." His eyes lit up, such a smile stretching across his face as he took in the meaning of my words. He could hardly believe it. He bent down onto one knee, holding my right hand in his as I took shaky breaths.

"My Mera, my Lyra," He began and I felt myself lightly trembling at this moment, it seemed unreal. "What words could I say to express how much you mean to me?" He asked softly. "Twice now, you came into my life at a time when I needed your love most, a time when I was worthy of it the least. I can tell you that choosing to be with me is probably the stupidest thing you ever did, but not for the life of me would I change or give up one moment, one kiss, one sigh, one smile that we have shared. You are my reason for living, for loving, and I love you Mera, I could never say those words enough to explain just what you mean to me.

"I cannot say to you that I will never hurt you, but I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to make you happy and that nothing could ever make me stop loving you, not for one moment. So here I am, on bended knee, hoping that you will agree to be my wife and spend every moment possible with the unworthy creature before you for the rest of eternity."

"I will." I told him with tears in my eyes, our smiles grew as he slid the ring into place on the ring finger of my right hand. I sunk to my knees and kissed him over and over again. "We are looking at a long engagement." I warned him.

"I can handle that." He told me and kissed me again.

"And if Ariston is not okay with this," I began, Jason's smile did not falter.

"I know, I know, it will be over." He said, clearly not worried about that. We kissed again.

"I can stay here with you until the day after tomorrow." I told him breathlessly. His eyes lit up as he took me into his arms and kissed me.

"Do you know how happy you just made me?" He asked.

"Yes." I told him and he laughed before we kissed again.

"What would you like to do?" He asked.

"Why don't you show me this house you built for us like you were planning to?" I asked him and his smile somehow got wider.

"I would love to." He told me, standing up and helping me to my feet since we had been on our knees. I looked down at my engagement ring, hardly believing this moment could exist.

"Is this real?" I asked him, glancing up into his eyes. He nodded softly.

"As real as it get." He told me softly, blessing me with another tender kiss. "Would you like some food before the tour?"

"I would love some." I told him.

Jason made me lunch and then we spent most of the day exploring this incredible manor that was our home. The fact that we had a home together was something else, something wonderful. The place had ten bedrooms and twice as many bathrooms. There was a huge indoor pool, and an outdoor pool that was just as big. A billiard room, two sitting rooms, and so many more. Jason practically had to drag me out of the library, a ginormous round room with hundred foot ceilings with a glass dome roof. The books went from the floor to the ceiling and there was a wonderful sitting area in the center of that room. Then there was the grand ballroom that was a masterpiece, a wonder to behold, with huge ceilings, gold detail and baby blue walls. He spun me around as we hummed together and laughed.

Then we headed outside, first to see the gardens. Though they were beautiful, they could not hold a candle to Cronus'. Further out were the stables. It was an incredible structure with ten spacious stalls, with a huge attached indoor arena. The outdoor arena was spectacular as well. The jumps were amazing, and the cross-country field? Oh! It was unbelievable!

We went back into the house and through the hallways again. I felt the heat building within Jason, that need, that flame that began to consume me. Jason suddenly turned towards me and pressed me up against the wall as he kissed me deeply and I clutched onto him, deepening every kiss. He kissed my neck as he pushed my skirt up, I sighed out a moan as his hand met the bare skin of my thigh, my eyes sliding shut. Our lips met again and suddenly, with a burst, countless memories surged through my mind.

_"Jason!" I called out his name in the heat of the moment._

I winced, ten memories had filled my head all at once, in each I was calling out his name in a moment of passion. It made my head hurt. Jason stopped kissing my neck at once when he heard me wince. He looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"It is just a headache." I told him. "Too many memories went through my mind at once."

"Perhaps I should be careful how I touch you then." He said, going to step away from me. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him back.

"Don't you dare." I told him, leaning up to capture his lips. We kissed and kissed, losing ourselves in each other.

"Let me show you more of our house." Jason said, his voice breathy, and I knew that he would be perfectly happy to stay right here and keep kissing me, but he was still worried for my wellbeing. It was sweet and made me smile.

"Alright." I agreed.

The last room we came upon was the art studio I walked past a few days before. The room was large, with tall ceilings and huge windows and skylights. On one side of the room was a large, long table with all kinds of paints. It was a mess, smeared with many different colors. On the other side of the room, there was a blue velvet divan with gold piping with an end table next to it.

The same painting was still on the huge easel that took up the center of the room, the one of me when I was Lyra, lounging on a bed, barely covered by a piece of white silk as I gazed up at Jason.

"So that is what I looked like." I said, taking in the details again.

"You were beautiful," He told me. "And still are." I gave him a smile, then my eyes went to the other paintings in the room. One was of a beautiful toddler with black hair, Jason's pale blue eyes and pale skin.

"Is that your daughter?" I asked him.

"That was her, many years ago." He told me.

I smiled and went to inspect the painting. Again, the detail and intricacies in the painting took my breath away. I could see the emotions in the little girls pale blue eyes, it was a soulful expression, as if there were so many questions she wanted to ask, but was not able to express them in any other way but with a single look. The portrait captured me.

"What is her name?" I asked Jason, still captivated by the image before me.

"Nellena." He said softly.

"That is a beautiful name." I said.

"Her mother chose it." He told me.

"I knew a young woman named Nell when I went to Blueridge." I told him. "We were good friends. She had this same look in her eyes sometimes, a soulful look, though there was more sadness within it. She was a good soul, it was a shame she could not see that herself. Though, when she was with her boyfriend, he was always reminding her how wonderful she was. The only time she truly smiled was when she was with him. She and Hunter just… fit together, like corresponding puzzle pieces. It is too bad she had to leave him."

I began wondering about Nell, where she was and if she was alright. That night she said goodbye to me at the Stables and I watched her walk off into the darkness, I said a silent prayer for her. Praying that help would come to her to get her out of the marriage she did not want and that she would accept that help, or that she would find some happiness with the man her father had chosen for her.

"Would you care to paint with me?" Jason asked, bringing me out of my thoughts of my friend. I turned to him with a smile.

"I would love to." I told him.

The easel was big enough for us both to paint on, and so Jason gave me a canvas and let me go wild with paint while he painted one of his own beside me. We had so much fun. I began humming and singing, Jason sang along with me to the songs he knew, and hummed to the others.

We painted for a few hours, when mine was done, Jason was still working on his intently. That was when I noticed a huge stack of sketchbooks on a table next to countless color and graphite pencils that looked brand new. The covers of those books were made of silk with the most beautiful designs on them. I walked up to them while cleaning the paint off of my hands with a rag. I picked one up and opened it, finding that they were indeed empty. I thought of the idea Cronus gave me, to write down my favorite memories, all the things I did not want to forget. I looked at Jason as he painted.

"Could I have this?" I asked Jason. He glanced at me and smiled.

"What is mine, is yours." He told me. "And besides, I bought those for you." I shook my head as I walked up to him and kissed him.

I brought a few books over with me along with the countless pencils and made myself comfortable on the wonderful divan. I looked up at Jason, admiring the look of concentration on his face as he worked, the way he held the brush with one hand and the palate in the other.

On one side of the book I made a sketch of this imagine of Jason, on the other page I wrote about this moment we were in. Then I sketched one of us together, looking out over the land early this morning. I wrote about making love to him for the first time. I sketched and wrote stories of us for the next hour and ended up filling the book and picking up another. Then I began sketching Ariston and writing about every moment with him. That took up three books and there was still so much more I wanted to write down. Then I began writing about Cronus, sketching our moments together.

I took another book and wrote down things from my childhood, so many wonderful memories of my loving family, my parents, grandparents, my uncle, my little cousin Henry. As I was doing a sketch of a photo of my parents on their wedding day, a thought came to my mind, a dark thought, one I did not want to think.

"Jason?" I asked softly.

"Hmm?" He replied as he continued to paint. I knew I had his attention though. I looked up to him.

"What happened to your mother?" I asked him, he paused, the brush an inch away from the canvas. He took a minute before replying, his face blank.

"She is dead." He told me, his tone holding no emotion.

I felt something within me, a recognition. I knew the truth about this, it was as if a memory were at the fringes of my mind. I did not want to believe this, but I had to ask if it were true.

"Did you kill her?" I asked him. After a moment, he nodded his yes.

"As I said, I was someone different before I met you… and after I lost you, I became him once again." He told me. I began to understand the depth of the meaning behind his words, and just how far he lost himself to the darkness within him.

"And your father?" I asked him.

"Also dead at my hands." He told me. "I wanted to gain my mothers favor. She could not stand to look at me, I was a reminder of what befell her that night when my father took her by force, and she hated me for it. So, once the immortal who raped her and left her with me growing inside her was released from Tartarus, I hunted him down and killed him, thinking she would be grateful, that she might finally love me and accept me as her son. But instead, she saw me as a monster when I told her what I did. She told me I was just like him." I understood the emotions within him, that being like his biological father was a fate worse than death in his mind.

"You are not like him." I told Jason, getting up and walking up to him. He looked into my eyes as I took his face in between my hands. I felt the pain within him. "You are better than him."

"But you do not know me, not all of me." He said. "I am worse than him... the things I have done? They make his crime look like pick pocketing. The only thing I never did was to force a woman into my bed, the very thought disgusted me. I knew that if I ever did that, I would be like him." A horrible pain came into his eyes and soul then. "Lyra, you should not be with me. I am only going to bring you pain." I shook my head and smiled softly to him.

"You are forgetting that I love you." I told him. "I can handle pain. What I cannot handle is losing another person I love." He nodded and I kissed him.

"I hate who I turned into." Jason told me, our faces still close. "What I am afraid of the most is turning back into that man when I lose you again."

"Jason." I said with a bright smile. "You know what my light did that night during the battle. Do you know how strong the ichor within me is?" I asked him. "Ariston told me before he left that my body was holding onto my soul only by a thread, and a thin thread at that. There is a great chance I will become immortal after my death. Then we can still be together."

"I pray you are right." He whispered.

"I am always right." I told him and kissed him, deciding enough was enough with those sad thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Nell's point of view<strong>

I sat at the table in my father's chambers, playing cards with Ariston. My father has Ariston come to his chambers and stay with me whenever he is out for the night with Mera. Ariston was the only god in this fortress that did not have a Shadow within them, the only one who could not be controlled by my mother or even by me. And so he was the best protector there was in my fathers mind, and Ariston was a good friend to me, one of the few people I knew I could trust. I enjoyed his company, knowing I could tell him anything. I placed a card down and then looked at him as he moved his cards around in a different order.

"You must hate this." I said to Ariston. "Babysitting me while my father is off with the woman you love."

"It is what it is." Ariston told me. "I just hope she is happy."

"Are all gods so selfless?" I asked, he laughed once.

"Pretty much." He told me.

"But you love her?" I said.

"More than just about anything." He told me. "But your father loves her as well. The worlds need him to be a better immortal, and he needs Mera to do that. That does not mean I do not worry, that I do not long for Mera with every fiber of my being. That it is not killing me to be away from her." He placed a card down as he said the last part, and I heard in his voice and saw within his face how true his words were.

"What if I could get you out?" I asked him, he looked at me in shock.

"How?" He asked.

"The Shadows are under my command as well." I told him. "If I wait until the right moment, I think I could get you out of here." I saw him thinking for a moment before the expression on his face told me that he had ruled that out.

"I will not let you risk yourself for me." He told me.

"I will be fine." I assured him. "You should be with Mera, you belong with her, and I think I can help you with that."

"Nell, my sister is dead because I tried to escape this place." He told me, looking into my pale blue eyes. His sky blue eyes were still haunted by this. "I watched her die, and I refuse to risk that happening to you. I will not try to escape this place again, unless I have no other option. Your father is going to let me go."

"How can you be so sure of that?" I asked him. Even with all the time I had spent with him lately, I still could not let myself completely trust my father.

"I cannot be." Ariston told me. "But he needs to know that someone has faith in him. He needs to be given the chance to be someone better. If I was to disappear, we would rob him of that chance and he might just lapse back into who he was before Mera."

"I wish I had your strength." I told him, he smiled to me.

"You are a mother, you have your own strength." He told me. "There is no beast more ferocious than that of a mother defending her child." I looked at him in wonder.

"How do you do it?" I asked him.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Find a way to bring not only the best in others, but to show them the good within themselves, even if they do not want to see it is there?" I asked him. "Mera was like that too with me. Her kindness and her smile and friendship made me into someone better, someone stronger." Ariston smiled to me.

Ariston was about to make a response when there was a knock on the door, I looked at Ariston in surprise. No one knocks on my father's door. I did not know what to do, then I heard his voice.

"Nell?" Roan said. When I did not respond, the knock came again. "Please, just talk to me." He pleaded. "I do not want to lose you, or our son."

I was still looking at Ariston, begging for advice. I wanted to see him, at least I thought I did. The only thing holding me back from running to the door was that my father had forbidden me to see Roan.

_What should I do?_ I asked Ariston.

_That is up to you,_ He replied.

The knock came once more and I closed my eyes for a moment before looking back at Ariston. I did not have to tell him anything, he got up and went into the bathroom to hide.

_I will be right here if you need me_, He told me, a protective edge to his voice. I smiled, I liked the idea that someone was looking out for me.

I stood from my chair and crossed the large room. I hesitated for a moment before opening the door, and there he stood, as handsome as ever. His dirty blond hair was combed back, his oaken eyes seeing into my soul. A smile spread across those lips of his and I felt my own lips move to respond to the smile. I could not deny how good it was to see his face again, or how much I had missed him, the good side of him.

"Hello Roan." I greeted him.

"Nell." He breathed. "It is so good to see you. I have been trying to see you for well over a month, but your father would not allow it."

"I know." I told him. "I have wanted to speak with you." He took a deep breath before beginning, he obviously had rehearsed this speech.

"I know I am not worthy of you, or our son." He began. "All I can say is I am sorry, and I know those words are not nearly enough to make up for what I have done. I love you Nell, I cannot put into words how much you mean to me, or how much I want to raise our boy with you. Just give me another chance to prove that I can be someone better." Roan begged. "I have not drank one drop of alcohol since the night your mother released me from the ice cell. I will do anything, just please, give me one more chance to keep you in my life."

"I do not know." I told him, I was quite certain that I had never been so confused in my life. I did not know what to think, or what to feel. Roan softly took my hand and held it to his chest.

"Do you feel nothing for me?" He asked.

"It is not that." I told him. "I just want to do what is best for our son." A wide smile spread across his face. "What?" I asked him.

"You said _our_ son, not _my_ son." He told me.

"He is yours as well." I told him, already feeling myself giving into him. A part of me wanted to be with him, but I could not forgive him for everything he had done so easily. "I know he is going to look like you." I added.

"Please," He begged. "Just one more shot." I sighed and nodded, smiling just a bit.

"Just one." I told him and such a fierce joy came over his features that I could not help how my smile grew to match it. I reined myself in. "But, if there is one more incident of you losing your temper, it is over." He nodded.

"May I please kiss you?" He begged. I smiled and nodded.

I moved towards him as he stepped up to me, my hand sliding into his hair as his arms wrapped around me, our lips reaching for the others. We kissed and I nearly cried, not knowing it would be such a relief to feel his lips upon mine again, my fingers in his soft hair. When our lips parted, we held each other for a time before we slowly let the other go.

"You are growing." Roan said, looking down to my womb.

"Our son is growing, not me." I said. He nodded with such pride on his face and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Nell." He whispered, then fell to his knees and gently kissed my womb. "I love you my son. I am proud to call you my own." His words were so soft and meaningful. They touched me more than any promise of eternal love he could make to me. This child growing within me was the greatest connection Roan and I shared.

Roan rose to his feet and smiled to me before walking away. I closed the door behind me, still smiling, a joy within me. I looked up to see Ariston walking out of the bathroom, his face a mask, betraying no emotions.

"You don't like Roan." I stated.

"No, I do not." He stated. "Women are sacred just as children are, they are to be protected and cared for. To harm a woman or a child is seen as the greatest offense possible, and not only among the gods." He took a controlled breath before he continued, only this time the mask broke and I saw the upset he tried to hide. "Knowing what that immortal did to you… he does not deserve to live."

"It is not his fault, he has a Shadow within him." I told him, feeling defensive of my child's father, my husband.

"That is no excuse for what you had to endure." He stated, still upset. "Nell, you deserve better than the likes of him."

"He loves me." I said to him. "He is my husband, I made a vow to him, I cannot just walk away from that." He was silent for a moment, clearing trying to get his thoughts in order.

"It is not for me to tell you not to be with him." Ariston stated. "Just know that you can have more than this, more than him."

"He can be better than how he was." I told him. "The Shadow within him will not always let him be. He gets upset because he knows no other way to deal with the pain of his past. Things were getting better between us when my father took me away from him."

"That may be," Ariston said. "However, what your father has within him is stronger and far more controlling than what Roan has within him, and yet he would never harm Mera." He stated. "He would kill anyone who tried to. And he would never force her." He added in the last part in a low voice.

I felt tears in my eyes and a shiver ran through my body, thinking of those nights when I had no choice, the nights Roan was drunk. I had never felt so trapped, all I could do was wait for it to be over. I never wanted to go through that again. I wondered if I could have stopped it? If he would have listened to me if I had asked him not to be so rough.

"What about Hunter?" Ariston asked softly. "You told me that you love him, that he was the one you wanted."

"I don't know!" I yelled at him. "A few months ago I would have agreed with you wholeheartedly! I would have done anything to get away from Roan! But now I have a baby, my son, his son, to think about!"

"And you truly want him raised with someone like Roan for a father?" He asked.

"I would never let him harm my son!" I stated.

"Nell, you are not going to be able to be there every moment until your son is a grown man." He told me. "At some point or another, you are going to think everything is fine, and you are going to leave Roan alone with the boy. What do you think will happen then?"

I stayed silent as tears came and rolled down my cheeks, I knew he was right, but I did not want to admit it to myself. _Oh gods, I do love Roan,_ I realized. I began to break down, my hands going to my face as I sobbed. In the next moment, Ariston wrapped his warm arms around me, soothing me as he rubbed my back and I leaned against his chest, soaking his shirt with my tears. After a long while, I began to quite down.

"Relationships like the one you are in are never simple." Ariston said softly. "They are never black and white, and are never easy to end. There is always something that keeps both hanging on, thinking things will get better. The truth is that they rarely do. I have seen it thousands of times, and I have helped many women out of these situations." I still sniffled. "I did not mean to make you cry." He said softly, I nodded, knowing he meant it.

"I needed to hear it." I told him solemnly as I leaned against him. "I love him, Ariston. I love Roan. I want to give him another chance, see if there is a possibility that he could be someone better, if I could do for him what Mera does for my father. Roan lost his sister, she was killed by the purge. He just needs someone to love him."

"If he truly loved you, if what you two have was meant to be, he would not treat you as he does." Ariston said. He was quiet for a time before a thought seemed to come to him. "Have you ever seen through his eyes while you make love?"

"Of course not, why would I?" I asked, I had never heard of such a thing. Ariston sighed.

"For immortals, when they make love to their soul mates, they share their souls." Ariston said. "And in doing so, they connect and can feel each others emotions and see through their loves eyes while they make love." I was silent as I took that in.

"I did not know about that." I said softly.

"Just please, I know that you can protect yourself and your son," He said. "I just beg of you to consider the idea that Roan may not be the one for you. Think beyond this moment. I know you want to help him. But ask yourself if Roan is truly the man you want to spend the rest of your existence with?"

"I do not know." I told him.

"Then wait to make a decision until you do." He told me softly.

"I cannot just take our son away from his father." I said.

"You do not have to." He said. "If you choose, you could end things with Roan but still allow him to see your son often if you want. But if I were you, I would not leave your son alone with his father. You do not want him there when Roan might snap." I nodded. "May I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead." I told him.

"If you were not pregnant, would you still want to be with Roan?" He asked. I thought for a moment, but I knew the truth.

"No." I told him. "I would do anything to be with Hunter again."

"Every parent wants to do right by their child." He told me. "But what they do not realize is that if they are not happy, their children are not going to be happy either. Staying with someone you do not love for your child's sake is not always the answer. Especially if the one you are with is abusive, either mentally or physically. Your son is going to need you to be the best mother you can be, and so he is going to need you to follow your heart. So long as you give him all your love and show him that he is cherished, he will grow up well."

"So you are saying I should leave Roan?" I asked.

"What does your heart tell you?" He asked. "What name does it call out for in those moments in which you cannot deny the truth to yourself?"

"Hunter." I whispered.

He was what I wanted, he always has been. I just made myself give up on the future I had planned for us because I thought it would never be. But what if it could be? What if I could be with him again? My soul filled with hope, with dreams, only to be crushed by reality. Reality was that first of all, Hunter was human. Second of all, if I left Roan for Hunter, Roan would kill the man I love. Third, I was pregnant with another mans child. Ariston was quiet for a time before he spoke again.

"Then why not just be with Hunter if he is the one you love?" He asked.

"I cannot go to him like this," I told him with tears in my eyes. "Pregnant with another mans child. He does not even know I am a goddess."

"If he loves you, he will not care." Ariston assured me.

"I just cannot go back to him, no matter how much I want to." I told him. "He does not need this, a baby to raise. I know he would do it for me, but he has a better future ahead of him than that. I cannot burden him with this, I will not."

"It is your choice." He said. "If not Hunter, then come with me to Olympus and meet my father, your brother."

"That is a dream." I told him.

"It can be reality if you want it to." He told me, I could hear in his voice how much he wanted to help me, there was an almost desperation to get me to a better life. "Think of it Nell, a life of freedom, of being able to choose your own path, of raising your son within the safety of Olympus, with your true family."

"What if they will not take me in?" I asked.

"I will vouch for you, and so will Mera." He assured me. "I know my father will welcome you with open arms, and if not, I will tell him that if you are not welcome within Olympus, than neither am I." I looked up into his eyes as he smiled to me.

"You would do that for me?" I asked, he nodded and I felt tears in my eyes. "It has been a very long time since I have had anyone who would stand up for me like that. Since I have had a friend I could trust."

"I will always be your friend." He promised me. "And you will have many more friends once you come home to Olympus."

"Are you sure?" I asked him. "How can you know my father will let me go with you?"

"Just ask him." He said. "He would do anything to make you happy."

"And I suppose my being away from Roan is a plus." I added in and he nodded.

"You do not have to settle for the life you live." He told me. "You can have the safe and happy home you always wanted. All you have to do is ask."

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's point of view<strong>

"Lets spar." Mera said out of the blue.

We had been in our art studio, she was sketching away as I painted, knowing that she had to leave this afternoon. I thought over what she had asked. It was not a good idea. If I were to lose my control in the combat and have Zenophian's blood lust come over me… it would be incredibly bad. I refused to hurt her, to put the woman I love at risk as I stupidly did that night in Colorado Springs. I should have told her to run, to get out of there. But instead I gave her a choice. I did so because I believed in her, and I needed those powerful immortals out of the way in order to weaken the beings that follow me.

"I do not know if that would be a good idea." I told her. "Sparring with me would not be safe."

"Are you scared?" She teased.

"After what I saw you do in battle? Yes, a little." I told her and she laughed.

She came up and placed her hands on my chest. She slowly leaned up and kissed me, a soft, effervescent kiss. I left my mind and soul somewhere on the way back from it. I looked into her violet eyes that glowed like embers as my hands went to caress her own that were still laid upon my chest. She was beyond beautiful. Her golden blond hair looked like it was slightly tinged with fire, her lightly tanned skin held a brilliant glow that nearly sparkled at times. Her face, her lips, her eyes, everything about her was extraordinary. I was lost to her, within her soul, within the look in her eyes. _She is going to be my wife, _I thought to myself as a huge smile spread over my face and a ridiculously immense joy ran through my soul.

"I cannot believe you are mine." I whispered to her.

Her smile grew and I felt within her that she felt the same. _How could a creature so dark as me be blessed with a soul mate so bright and perfect as her? How can she love me as she does? How can my touch make her melt? How can she want to be with me with what I have told her? _It did not make a lick of sense for her to love me, it never has. She deserves so much better than me, and yet, she refuses to live without me.

"Well believe it." She told me. "I am yours." She shook her head then and laughed softly as she looked away. She met my eyes again with a curious and slightly annoyed expression within her gaze. "Are you trying to distract me?" I realized what she meant.

"Not on purpose." I told her, her gaze was steady and I sighed. "It is not safe for you to fight me."

"Please." She whispered and I sighed, giving in, knowing I could not deny her this.

"I am going to regret this, aren't I?" I said and her smile was blinding as she threw her arms around me and kissed me deeply.

"Thank you." She whispered.

I went with her back to our bedroom and we both changed. She wore tight yoga shorts, and a midriff yoga top that fit her like a glove went over her jogging bra. She also slipped on a pair of white combat boots and cinched them up tight. I wore a simple tee shirt and a pair of workout pants along with my own pair of combat boots, only mine were black.

We made our way to an open field a few miles from our home. I summoned my long sword and she summoned her two short swords in her hands, spinning them around with the greatest elegance and grace as her face became a mask and mine moved to match, betraying no emotions even though she was truly a sight to behold.

In the next moment, she rushed towards me and the fight began. I just barely got out of the way before one of her swords could collide with my side and just had enough time to duck under her next blow and spin away from her. I raised my long sword and began going after her, each of my attacks she blocked with ease, and so I put a little more into every blow.

As the fight ensued, we both became more ferocious. At first, I tried to hold back, wanting to protect her. But soon, I found that I had to fight with everything in me just to keep her swords from slicing me. She was faster and stronger than I ever knew she was capable of being.

As the fight went on, her eyes began to glow in a way that had me so distracted she nearly took my head off. Her eyes were not only white like the storm, they were glowing and seemed to flicker ever so slightly with a white, sparkling flame. When I found a way to regain my wits, I felt the storm grow within me as well, raging through my core and driving me on as the sky turned black and the wind began to blow more furiously.

Rain began to pour as the thunder rumbled above us, clearly not being able to decide whose will to bow to. Then, something I did not expect happened. Vines began to grow around my feet, making it a bit more difficult to move. I realized to my shock that she got that ability from Cronus. I kept off her attacks as best I could while constantly trying to free my feet. In a moment of desperation, I completely let go and let her have it. I freed the beast within me, holding nothing back, and fought her all the deadly force and skill I had within me. Now she had to put some work into her defensive, yet she still found an in to get in a cut here and there, though thankfully I blocked them.

She was swift and strong, and fought with an uncanny grace and agility. I kept moving, kept launching attacks and parrying hers. I had no idea where she learned to fight like this. Technique was one thing, it could be honed, learned… but the way she fought? That could only come naturally. It was in her blood, in her ichor, her heritage. She was unlike anything I had ever seen. When she was Lyra, she was no fighter, she was kind and gentle. Whatever happened in her lives since then has shaped her into this warrior. She was not Lyra anymore, Lyra was a part of her past, she was Mera, an even more incredible being that I loved with the same passion, if not even more powerfully so.

Vines continued to grab at my arms and legs, they could not stop me, only hinder me, slow me down just a bit. That was when she gained the upper hand and it was all I could do to fight her off as attack after attack came at me with deadly accuracy. I began to worry for my own safety.

I raised my sword over my head as the rain whipped into my eyes. Mera was soaking wet from head to toe, and so was I. I brought my sword up higher than usually, hoping to be able to get more weight behind the next blow, and it was with that mistake that she had me because I had left my entire front open to attack, and over reached so that I would not be quick enough to protect myself.

She spun and kicked me in the chest with a blow that knocked the air out of me while knocking me off of my feet. I landed with a thud on my back, my sword still clutched in one of my hands that laid above my head on the ground, and before I could move, I found her kneeling down in front of me, one knee was on my chest and both of her swords were pointed at me, the tip of one of those swords was at my throat, ready to strike. I looked at her, completely speechless. She was glorious, magnificent, and undeniable sexy. The rain continued to pour down her skin, her hair was drenched and so was her clothing. The ferociousness left her eyes then, only to be replaced by shock. I wondered how she would feel to know that she just defeated the Nameless One himself in hand-to-hand combat.

"I guess I do not have to worry about you so much after all." I said in a low voice. "I was not holding back in that fight." I told her with wonder.

"I was," She whispered, her eyes still wide. "I was holding back."

Those words left me floored. I had poured everything I had into that fight, all the power Zenophian could give me was behind every blow to the point where I was not sure if I was fighting or if he was. But my Mera? She had been holding back, she could have killed me if she wanted to. One thing was for certain, I was grateful my son had Mera fighting on his side.

I sent my sword away and just laid there before her. Her eyes alone disarmed me, her gaze still a bit shocked from what she had done, but that look began to change into a gentler look. Her eyes went from that flickering white flame, back to violet embers. I glanced at her lips, my lips parting slightly, longing to taste them again. My breathing quickened, I could hear her heart racing, see the blush that stained her cheeks and the desire in her violet eyes that smoldered with the flame of her Chimera. We stayed there, lost in that moment, her sword still pointing at my neck.

I felt the emotions building, burning and raging inside of her. I felt how desire flooded her being, how her temperature rose, and how drawn to my body she was. She sent her swords away, but did not remove her knee from my chest. Instead she slid her hands down and untucked my wet shirt near my belt. Her hands made contact with my skin as she slid her fingers softly over my abs, causing me to gasp as heat flared through my being. Her hands continued to trace the muscles on my chest, her fingers felt too good, and it amazed me how such a feeling can come from such a small touch, her touch.

I let her tease me for a while before my hand went to caress her thigh where it was exposed below her shorts. My hands ran up and down either side of it and a soft moan left her lips, I could feel how extraordinarily incredible my hands felt to her, how she never wanted them to leave her flesh. All those emotions surged within me along with my own, and soon, it was too much to take.

My hand slid down and took hold her leg, right behind her knee. I turned us to lay on top of her, and as I did so I brought her leg around my waist, pulling her against me. Once she was able to, her other leg went obligingly around my waist, her hands sliding up underneath my shirt on my back to pull it over my head.

With a groan, my mouth descended upon her own, my tongue delving into her sweet mouth as my hand slipped under her shirt to feel the warmth of her seemingly delicate flesh in my hand. Her mouth moved with my own as my hands began removing her top, I was grateful once I finally got it off of her and our bare torso's could finally meet, a groan came from me at the feeling. Her kisses are unlike anything in this world. Everything about her is intoxicating, her scent of raspberries and rainstorms, her soft, burning, perfect skin, the sounds she makes when I touch her, the look in her eyes when we make love, the way she touches me, how she holds me. There was no doubt in my mind that she was created for me, for this and so much more.

"I love you." I whispered in the heat of the moment.

"I love you." Her proclamation came out, sounding almost like a breathless plea, a plea for me to continue.

It took no time at all to get the rest of our clothing off. My lips trailed down her neck, tasting the salt on her skin, and continue downwards, making her gasp and cry out in pleasure as my mouth found the most intimate of places on her body, her hands clutching onto my curly hair as her back arched.

I made my way back to her lips, feeling like I would die if I did not possess her soon. She pulled me closer, her hands guiding me to where we both needed me to be.

"Please, please." She whispered the plea. _As if you would have to ask, as if I could stop right now,_ the thought crossed my mind for the briefest of moments before my lips found hers and our bodies finally connected…

* * *

><p><strong>Mera's point of view<strong>

I dried my hair as I looked through my closest for something to wear. After sparring and that incredible lovemaking session in the rain, we came back here and bathed after lying in each other's arms for an indefinitely long period of time. Jason leaned on the doorframe, naked as the day he was born, as he watched me.

"Must you go?" He asked softly. I felt within him how the thought of being parted from me was torture, a torment he could not bear. I smiled softly to him.

"I must." I told him. "I want to meet Cronus' family tonight." He sighed.

"When can I see you again?" He asked.

"Within the next few days," I told him, still looking through the gowns. "I need to start training my unit again. Christopher has taken over for me, they respect him, but the responsibility lies with me. And I want to spend some time with Cronus as well." Jason sighed heavily.

"I wish I did not have to share you." He said, I felt that truth within him.

"You said you were okay with this." I told him. I looked into his eyes from where I stood.

"In theory, I was." He told me. "But after the last few days we have spent together, what I want more than anything is for you to stay here with me, to spend the rest of forever with just the two of us." I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. "Forgive me, I am trying… this just is not easy for me. I cannot deny that I want you to be mine alone." I nodded and opened my eyes to look at him.

"You knew what you were getting yourself into by loving me, by wanting me as your wife." I reminded him softly. "I love you, and I want to spend every moment possible with you, but I will die without Ariston and Cronus. This was not something I ever expected. I never wanted to love three men like this, I never even thought it possible. But it seems the Moirae have decreed it and weaved it into the loom of our fates." I looked deep into his eyes. "There are times this is not easy for me either, times I find myself doubting if it is right to be with three men, if I have it within me to devote myself to you three." He was silent for a time.

"And if it came down to it, and you had to choose between the three of us?" He asked, I felt an ache within my soul as tears found their way into my eyes at the very thought of losing even one of them.

"I know that Cronus would let me go." I told him. "He has two wonderful wives, I know he would miss me, but he would be alright."

"So who would it be, Ariston or me?" He asked. I was silent as I looked at him and saw and felt his pain when he saw the answer in my eyes. Tears made my sight blurry as my lip began to quiver.

"I am sorry," I choked out. "I cannot be without Ariston." I broke down and began crying in a way I have not cried in a very long time. I was shaking violently. Jason crossed the room and wrapped his arms around me, holding me close and I clutched onto him.

"Please stop crying, it was only a question." He said softly, kissing my hair. I held him closer. "Please stop crying." He said again.

"I don't want to lose you, I can't lose you." I told him. "Losing any of the three of you will kill me. Please… please do not leave me."

"Oh you silly woman." He said, laughing once, a low sound. "Do you truly think I could survive without you? It is okay that you love him more, as long as you love me some. I will take what I can get."

"I love you a whole hell of a lot more than _some_." I told him, still crying. "Don't you know that? Don't you know the hole in my life that would be left by your absence, even with Ariston's love?"

"I just had to know what my chances were if it came down to it." He said softly. I looked into his eyes and he wiped my tears away.

"I swear to you that I will never leave any of the three of you, if you will only promise me to never ask me to choose between the three of you again." I told him. "I cannot lose any of you. I love you all differently and equally, you are all my soul mates, I am meant to be with each of you. We can make this work, I know we can, just please have faith in me." I begged him, needing him to understand something I could not put into words, the way I need the three gods I love. He smiled to me.

"I have always had faith in you my Mera." He said softly, still caressing away the tears that were falling.

"Mera, not Lyra?" I asked him. He still calls me Mera from time to time, I suppose it had become habit by now, but there was something about the way he said my name now.

"Lyra is gone." He said softly.

"I am still here, I still love you." I told him, he shook his head softly with that same smile on his lips.

"That is not what I meant," He told me tenderly. "I know that you still love me. But you are not Lyra anymore, she is your past, someone you were a thousand years ago. Lyra was mine and mine alone, she was gentle and kind and wanted nothing more than a home and a family with me. You are still those things, but you are more now. You are a fighter, a warrior. You are powerful and strong spirited and relentless and stubborn as the day is long. You had these qualities as Lyra, but over the past thousand years that we have been apart, thay have grown as you have evolved to become all that you are. And I love who you are, who you have become. I love your heart, and your soul, and your mind and spirit as well as your incredibly sexy body."

He took a deep breath, that smile still on his face and that wonder still in his eyes.

"I will not ask you to stop your quest again," He told me. "I understand now that you are strong enough to complete it. I have faith in you, in our love. I swear to you that I will support you in every way I can, on every path you take. I will stand by you every step of the way and do everything in my power to protect you, even though you can clearly protect yourself. I pledge to you that I will never again ask you to choose between Ariston, Cronus and I. You are right, you are meant to be with the three of us, they are a part of your destiny as much as I am. We will make this work." More tears came, but this time they were tears of joy.

"I am so incredibly blessed to have three extraordinary soul mates who love me so much, who will stand by me through thick and thin." I said softly. "I cannot put into words how much your pledge means to me. I love you Jason."

"I love you Mera." He told me softly.

I reached up and kissed him, our soul mingling together through the kiss as so much joy filled me and ran into him. _He truly would do anything for me,_ I thought with a smile. When our lips parted, I looked into his eyes and smiled to him.

"You said a few days ago that you would get Ariston back for me." I said to Jason. "Is that still a possibility?"

"Yes." He told me. "Just give me a few weeks." I nodded as even more joy filled me at the thought of being reunited with my husband, my Ariston.

"Thank you." I said to him and kissed him.

"Do not give up your search. Follow your instincts." He said and I nodded.

"Always." I told him. "I need to get dressed." He nodded and we kissed again. I washed the tears off of my face before going to get a dress.

I choose a dress of a rich plum color. The sides were corsets with a thin gold rope to cinch them up to fit my body perfectly. The straps were made of five small strands of that thin golden rope, held together by sapphire clasps at perfect intervals along the straps. The back dipped lower than the front in an elegant wave, and the skirt fell to my feet in a simple silhouette. Jason cinched up the sides of the gown for me, kissing my shoulders softly when he was done. I went into the jewelry room with Jason following me and chose a pair of sapphire stud earrings.

I turned around and looked Jason over, his naked form was something else, bringing a blush to my cheeks. I looked into his eyes and saw part of that devilish look there as he smiled to me.

"Now, lets get you dressed." I said to him.

"I am perfectly comfortable like this." He told me, I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

"It is a nice view," I admitted and he laughed. "However, if you are going to bring me back to Colorado Springs, I think you should wear some clothing."

"As you wish." He said.

I took him by the hand and led him into his closet. He dressed in a simple button down and nice fitting blank pants. He walked up to me and I took his hand in mine again. I brought his hand up to my lips and kissed it. I once again noticed the green jade dragon ring on his finger. It was a beautiful piece, but I knew it was far more than an ornament. I was curious.

"If you have a Shadow within you, how can green jade hide your essence?" I asked him, looking up into his eyes. He would need to wear a black jade dragon ring, not a green one. The fact that his ring was green and not black was one of the reasons I decided I could trust him when I came to know him in this life.

"The piece of jade this ring is made out of is unique," He told me. "It has a swirl of black jade within it, just enough to hide my essence, and the green shell makes me appear to be no more than an immortal. You gave me this ring, you left it for me before they took you away from me."

"I did?" I asked him, again I felt a memory on the fringes of my mind. My eyes widened as it came to me. "I left you a note along with the ring." I remembered and he smiled and nodded.

"It read 'Find me, I love you.'" He told me and tears came into my eyes, the memory coming back.

"I did not want to leave you." I told him. "But the Moirae promised we would be together again. They said this would be the only way."

"What else do you remember about this?" He nearly begged, his eyes intense. I thought for a moment.

"I am not sure." I told him with an apologetic smile. "It is all still a bit hazy." He sighed and nodded.

"Come on, I am sure Cronus is missing you like crazy." He said, I smiled as he took me into his arms.

"I love you my Jason." I told him.

"I love you, my Mera." He said softly and kissed me once more before teleporting us away.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So? Will I be blessed enough to get a comment from my wonderful, beloved readers? I hope I will! Your comments mean the world to me:) This chapter came out wonderfully in my humble opinion, and I would so LOVE to hear your thoughts on it:)<br>**

**I have a question for you all. Based on the story so far, do you think I should keep this story rated T or should I change it to M?**

**And by the way, that story of the cookies is a real story from my life. Although it was my mom and not my dad, and she was writing on her computer at the time**

**Love Jasmine  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I am so happy to be getting this chapter out a few days before my self-imposed two week deadline! I cut this chapter in half since it was just getting way to long. So you might just see chapter 15 soon;) We will have to see where the Muses takes me.  
><strong>

**Love Jasmine  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Mera's point of view**

"I love you." I whispered to Jason before kissing him again as we stood in our spot in the meadow in Colorado.

"Let me take you back home." He pleaded, looking into my very soul.

"I miss Cronus, and there are things I need to do." I told him. "We will see each other again soon. And if you should need me, I am only a thought away." He smiled to me and nodded.

"I still cannot believe you agreed to marry me." He said in wonder and my smile grew.

"I promised you forever, didn't I?" I said and he kissed me again. "I have to go."

"One more kiss." He said.

"Which will lead into a thousand more." I said.

"So be it." He said, I laughed and we kissed again, a deep lingering kiss.

We just held each other once we were done kissing, then I felt Diokles run up behind us. I moved away from Jason and kneeled down as the Chimera approached.

_Diokles,_ I greeted him warmly. He bowed to me.

_My queen,_ He greeted in reverence. _I am glad you have returned._

Diokles walked up to me and I rested my forehead to his before placing a kiss on his proud head.

_Forgive me for my absence, I did not know I would be gone so long,_ I thought to him.

_There is nothing to forgive, you needed time with him, you needed to renew your bond,_ Diokles told me.

I had tried asking Diokles how he knew these things, but he would never answer my questions, he always tells me that when the time comes, I will know the answers. Or that the answers I seek are already within me.

I got up and looked back to Jason, Diokles bowed his head in greeting to him and Jason bowed his head in respect for a moment before meeting my eyes again. He came up to me and caressed my cheek.

"I will see you soon." He promised. I nodded and he kissed my lips, a tender kiss that left me breathless and tingling.

"I love you." The words softly left my lips.

"I love you." He said the words just as tenderly.

"Jason, please, get Ariston back to me soon." I begged him. "It will mean the world to me to have him back home, safe in my arms." He nodded.

"Within a week." He promised. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close.

"Thank you, I cannot put into words how much this means to me." I told him, kissing his cheek.

After we said our goodbyes, I used what will I could summon up to walk away from him, glancing back a few times to catch a few more glimpses of his smiling face before he was out of sight. I came upon the log manor and made my way inside, I could hardly wait to see Cronus again. I walked through the back door, into the long hallway, just as the god in question was descending the stairs.

Cronus' bright pale green eyes lit up the moment he saw me, his soul filling with excitement and a powerful love. I did not realize how much I missed Cronus until I set eyes on him in that moment. My soul reached out for his, everything within me yearning to touch him again. A huge smile broke out across my face and his at the same time. In the very next moment, we started running to each other. I leapt into his waiting arms and we clutched each other close. It felt as if we had been parted for years, not days. It felt so wonderful, so incredible to be in his arms. The moment we touched, the moment our bodies met in that embrace, I felt whole, and tears nearly filled my eyes from the depth of the joy within our souls.

He still held me, my feet a foot off the floor. I pulled back to look into his eyes, not able to imagine how they had somehow become more beautiful during our separation. They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder, but how was I to know I could somehow love him even more than I did the last time I saw him? for a moment in time, I wondered how profoundly my love for Ariston has grown during our separation, how much it is going to mean for us to be together again. I smiled and then lost myself in Cronus' eyes again.

I placed my hands on his warm cheeks, my soul already melting into his, our beings mingling as I leaned down towards him, our eyes sliding shut as our lips met in a smoldering kiss that set both our souls on fire with a searing, heavenly heat that surged through our souls in an unbearable way.

Our kisses continued, somehow becoming more and more passionate. I missed his taste, I missed his earthy cinnamon scent, I missed the sounds he makes when he kisses me, the way he holds me and everything else about him. I felt whole and happy in his arms, knowing that I belonged there, that I belonged with him. When our lips parted, we were both trembling, both barely able to breathe.

In that moment, as he held me, I found myself wondering why I had not yet agreed to marry him. Of course he had not officially asked, but still. For what seemed like a long time now, I could not imagine a life without him in it, it was too much to bear. I realized in that moment that I wanted to marry him, I wanted to be his wife, and I did not give a damn what anyone else might think or say about me marrying three different men, or the fact that one of them already has two wives. People could say what they wanted, they would not be able to understand how each of theses gods makes me feel, or how much we need each other. I smiled and a breathless laugh left Cronus' lips, I treasured the sound as I opened my eyes to look into his.

"I love you." I breathed.

"I love you." He proclaimed and we kissed once more. "I have missed you so much."

"And I you." I told him. Our joy was too much to put into words, it was too profound, too meaningful. I was so grateful that we were soul mates, that we could share in this feeling together.

After a time, Cronus slowly let me go, lowering me to my feet. He took my hands into his, and brought them to his lips, kissing one, then pausing at the other when he noticed the engagement ring from Jason. He raised an eyebrow and I nodded with a smile.

"I am going to marry him." I told him with such joy within my soul. Cronus smiled to me and kissed the hand that held Jason's ring.

"I am happy for you both." Cronus told me in all honesty.

"So, you do not hate Jason anymore?" I asked him.

"I did not say that." He said, then laughed once. "I just hate him less. He is not the man I remember him to be, and believe me, that is a _very_ good thing. And it is all because of you." My soul melted at his words, knowing they were the truth. I thought of something then.

"You know, I still have a finger that awaits your ring." I told him and his eyes lit up.

"Truly?" He asked, I nodded and his smile somehow grew.

"There will definitely be a long engagement, it could be years before we get married," I told him. "But I do want to be your wife. I want you as my husband." He took me into his arms and kissed my lips with all the joy of the moment.

"I would ask you tonight, but I would rather do this right." He told me breathlessly.

"You mean get my fathers permission?" I asked, looking dazedly up into his eyes. Cronus laughed once and shook his head.

"I already have your parents permission." He told me, much to my surprise.

"When did you get that?" I asked him.

"A few weeks ago." He told me.

"And you did not have any trouble with my father?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"He told me to take care of you." Cronus said softly. "And that the choice of who you marry belongs to you, and not to him, but he thanked me for asking them nonetheless." I shook my head softly, amazed by this extraordinary god once again. "I trust you enjoyed your time with Jason?"

"Immensely." I told him. "I feel complete, loving the three of you."

"I am grateful to hear that." He told me. "I worried for you when I felt how upset you were the night you went to him." I nodded.

"I told Jason about my fate and he lost it." I told him. "He took me by the arm and teleported us away to the house he had built for us. He just wanted to keep me safe, but I suppose you know how I feel when someone tries to control me. I did not stay upset for long and Jason and I… made up." I told him, my mind going to another thought as a smile came across my face. "Jason is going to get Ariston back to me within the next week, he has a way. Ariston is coming home." I had tears in my eyes at this. Cronus let out a huge sigh of relief, his eyes sliding shut for a moment before opening them again.

"I am so glad to hear that." He told me. He paused for a moment before saying anything more. "I know how happy you are about your engagement to Jason, but it would be for the best, if for now, you did not announce it."

"I know." I told him. "I cannot explain it, but everything in me is telling me I need to keep this quiet for now. I am not even going to tell my parents yet." He nodded and kissed me again.

"I am grateful you are back." He told me.

"As am I." I told him, but there was a lot more on my mind in that moment. "Is Ennina here?" I asked him.

"She is in the sitting room." Cronus told me.

He wrapped my arm through his and led me through the beautiful house and to the rather large sitting room. Ennina reclined on the couch, looking over a scroll with a serious focus. Her eyes glanced up and she smiled to me.

"Hello Mera." Ennina greeted in a cheery tone as she close the scroll.

I sat with Cronus across from her and filled her in on the basics of what had happened, from Jason taking me to that palace of a home, to his purposing, to him promising to return Ariston to my care.

"I have a lot of questions." I told Ennina. "There are things I need to know."

Ennina exchanged a look with Cronus before she met my eyes again.

"We will tell you everything we can." Ennina said, I nodded.

"There is one thing I did not tell you yet." I told her.

I took a deep breath before launching into the tail of the fight with Jason, our sparring match that nearly turned deadly. I left out the part about what I felt within his soul. I felt the immense and powerful darkness take him over as he fought, it was frighteningly powerful and darker and colder than any Shadow I had ever encountered before. I understood now how it could take over Jason's soul as it had, how it was able to corrupt his mind. I wanted that thing out of him, I wanted Jason to be safe. He did not deserve to have such evil within him, he was too good for that, too loving, too wonderful. I knew that he wanted to keep it within him in order to protect this world. It was a noble gesture, but how could I allow the man I love to suffer like that?

I also felt within him the power of our love and the profound effect it had on the being inside of him. Once the fight was finished and I sat with my knee on his chest, he looked up into my eyes and all that darkness went away inside his soul as if it had never existed in the first place. If there was no other cure than my love, I would gladly give him my soul. Of course, I had already done that. I gave him a part of my soul the first time we made love and took a part of his soul into me. But the part I took in was not evil, it was a part of the best in him. Jason would always need me and I would always need him. No matter what he has done, I would never leave him, I belong with him.

The shock on Ennina and Cronus' faces when I told them that I had won the fight, a fight in which Jason had put all his energy, effort and skill into, and that I had won this fight while holding back. They were stunned to silence, then they both began smiling and Ennina nearly had tears in her eyes.

"You are the prophesied one." She whispered. "You will save us all." A tear ran down her cheek as she smiled and she wiped it away. I felt the depth of the meaning of this within Cronus. I took this in for a moment, wondering at this truth. I shook my head softly before I met Ennina's eyes again.

"What is the prophecy?" I asked her. "I have heard of the prophecy of Pandora's Descendant, but I have never heard the prophecy itself." I said to Ennina and she smiled warmly, that wonder still within her eyes. Then she began to recite it.

"She who is of Pandora's blood is the key to your victory over darkness. Her soul alone is the key to stopping the evil of the Nameless One and his minions. She will be a warrior unlike any other, a savior of souls, a redeemer, and a healer in every sense of the word. This soul alone will heal the scars of her generation and of those long past. She will reclaim Pandora's box. With this girl and with this box the gods will dance in victory and balance will be restored to the Earth after a long war. Without them, you will suffer a devastating defeat, and all will be lost, all will be darkness, there will be nothing left." Ennina finished.

I was silent as I took this in, looking away from Ennina's eyes. I looked at my hands, thinking of the light that was within me, the gift in my hands that Pandora passed down to me, a gift that has been absent in every one of her Descendants since Pandora herself. But that light was not the only power I possessed. I had power over nature and the storm as well. I had Diokles fire within me. I had abilities I should not have access to while I am in this mortal vessel. I wondered what I was, who I would become. I could feel that power within me even now, it was always there, like a constant hum of energy that vibrated within me.

"Has your power ever scared you?" I asked them softly, looking up to Cronus, then to Ennina.

"Yes." They both answered at the same time. Cronus nodded for Ennina to speak.

"The story with me is that it was not only myself who feared my powers." Ennina said. "As gods, we all have a moment when we realize the extent of our power, all the harm and destruction we could cause, along with the good. But then again, destruction and creation can be two sides of the same coin. Power can corrupt, but we gods were born the power we possess, though our strength does grow with time as we learn to master ourselves.

"The myth of my birth goes something like this." Ennina went on. "It is said that after my father overthrew his father, he took the goddess Metis for a wife and soon after she became pregnant with me. Gaia gave Zeus a prophecy that the child Metis was carrying would one day overthrow him as he had done to his father, and his father did to his father before him. So, in the myth, my father tricked Metis into turning into a fly and then swallowed her whole. But that did not kill her, and I grew within her womb. Then, when she gave birth to me, my father got a terrible headache and ordered my brother Hephaestus to split his head open with an axe. Then I sprung forth from my father's head fully grown and clad in battle armor, a battle cry issuing from my lips.

"Though that is quite a story, it is not the truth. The true story has been told and retold so many times that it has become a twisted and misunderstood thing." Ennina went on. "My mother, as you know, is Hera. After my brother and I were born, we were brought down to the Moirae, as is custom. There, a prophecy was issued that I would one day bring the gods to their knees and rule over all five Factions as their true queen. They said that not even my own father would be safe from the power I would possess.

"Needless to say, my parents worried about what this would mean, who I would grow to be. But they loved me, and knew they would protect me with their lives. They were grateful Cronus became my tutor, hoping he could help me grow into a good and wise queen. Little did my parents know, that when the Moirae said I would 'Bring the gods to their knees' it was a metaphor, meaning that the kings and future kings of the gods would fall so in love with me that it would bring them to their knees. And they were right, not even my father was safe from falling in love with me. Because of my marriages and the power and respect I hold, I will soon be the queen of the gods once I marry Zeus."

I was amazed at the story, amazed by who Ennina is as a goddess, a mother, a wife and a queen. She was truly extraordinary.

"How did you get to be all that you are?" I asked her, she smiled to me.

"A lot of heartache, and a lot of happiness." She told me. "The events in my life have shaped me into who I need to be, into who I am. The Moirae will do the same for you."

"The power within you is not to be feared." Cronus told me and I looked into his eyes. It was a moment more before he continued. "You must embrace all that you are and all that you will be. You must embrace this power and learn how to use it. To hide from this would be to hide from yourself, to deny a part of who you are. And we will be here to help you along the way." I nodded and he smiled to me, making me smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Cronus' point of view<strong>

I waited for Mera in the living room that evening. I was already dressed in a white suit with a deep red button down that was the same color as the dress I bought Mera for tonight. It was so wonderful to have her back. I had nearly gone into a panic when I felt her upset the night she left with Jason. She told me she was alright, but when she did not contact me for three days, I could not help but fear the worst. It was not until Mera contacted me and told me that everything was indeed fine, better than fine, and that she was happy, that I was able to relax and enjoy my time with Ennina and Sif. _Oh how I love those goddesses_, I thought to myself, momentarily getting lost in memories of all those passions and tender moments we had so recently shared.

"My love?" Came Mera's voice.

I looked up and my jaw dropped at the sight. To say that she was beautiful was an understatement. She was magnificent! A true vision that was a wonder to behold. The dress I had bought for her looked perfect. It was made of thick red cloud silk with a fit and flare shape, hugging her hourglass figure like a glove, then flaring out in the trumpet skirt. The sweetheart neckline exposed some of her beautiful, full breasts. The straps were made out of bands of gold Greek key symbols. For jewels she wore gold armbands on her upper arms and gold chandelier earrings.

But beyond the way her incredible body looked in that beautiful dress, her face was radiant. Her violet eyes held that breathtaking light as they glowed like embers, warmed not only by Diokles fire, but with her love for me. Her golden hair was weaved back in an intricate up-do and upon her head was a headpiece of gold and rubies with a few flawless diamonds sparkling here and there. She did not wear her jade dragon bracelet, there was no need to hide her shining essence where we were going.

In short, she looked like a goddess, like a queen. And the way she held herself, with such confidence and dignity, such elegant grace, and the smile on her perfect lips… she made my knees weak. She was perfect. This was how she was born to look and dress. There was no doubt about it, she was born to live among the gods. She is one of us.

Without a word, I stood from where I had been sitting, crossed the room, placed my hand on her neck, tilting her head up as my lips descended upon her own in a passionate kiss. She moaned and pressed her body against mine, making me moan as I pulled her closer with the arm I had around her waist.

Her mouth opened up beneath mine and our tongues met, her hands were in my hair, grabbing hold and driving me insane. We were both lost in our touches, in each other, nothing else existed but us, but this indescribably astonishing passion that had us holding onto each other for dear life as we burned for each other. I could not stop kissing her, I could not keep my hands from taking hold wherever they could find purchase on her body. Her hands were just as wanton as my own, just as needing as her lips devoured mine. Just like Ennina and Sif, Mera was not the kind of woman to simply surrender to a man, she would either share in the passions or take charge. Though there were times when she simply gave into me and allowed me to lead her in our passions. I loved that about her, I love everything about this extraordinary woman, this goddess.

"There will be time enough for that after dinner." Came Sif's voice and Mera and I stopped kissing, our breathing ragged and it took all the will I had within me not to carry her upstairs to the closest bed right now.

We looked into each other's eyes for a long while before we looked to my wife, who was smiling. Ennina, Zeus and Thor were standing beside Sif, all of them smiling to us. My smile grew and I glanced at Mera, she was such a sight, her hair in disarray and a deep blush on her cheeks. Her skin was literally glowing with the white, shimmering fire of her Chimera. I wanted her, I needed to make love to her as much as she needed me. How I would be able to wait until the end of the night was beyond me.

"Let me fix you up." Ennina said as she walked up Mera and began fixing her hair and putting her dress back in place.

Sif walked up to me and ran her fingers through my messed up hair, putting it into its proper combed-over state. Her blue green eyes met mine as she fixed my tie and placed a single, sweet kiss on my lips. Sif walked back over to Thor and Ennina went to take Zeus' arm, they did make a perfect couple. I held my arm out to Mera and she took mine.

"Are we ready then?" Zeus asked.

"Yes grandfather." Mera said to Zeus.

We all teleported to my parents island, to my mothers garden. The sun was still up, but it would set within an hour, the sky was already beginning to shift hues. There was a large dance floor of white, gold veined marble patterned with precious stones to look like flowering vines growing on clouds. It was a stunning effect. Flowers grew everywhere in a perfect, wild array. My mother's garden nearly rivaled my own, it was massive, covering nearly ten acres. Most of my family had already arrived and were all conversing throughout the garden as good music wafted through the air.

Dozens of large tables had been set up throughout the intertwining pathways of the garden. Each table had a different colored tablecloth, with varying colors of plates, utensils and wine glasses that somehow all went together perfectly. The early evening was lit by purple and blue flames that flickered from marble hearths throughout the garden. There were also candles on each table, providing a perfect amount of lighting.

Mera was positively breathtaking in the light. I was looking forward to introducing her to my family, my children, my parents, my siblings, my nieces and nephews, the list went on. It was going to be a wonderful night, yet still, I longed for its end, for when Mera and I would be all alone, when I could finally make love to her again. I just hoped she had not promised tonight to Jason.

_Please tell me that you are mine tonight_, I begged Mera. She smiled up to me, her eyes staring into the depths of my soul.

_I am yours_, She promised me, her thoughts and eyes all too enticing. I was lost in those eyes, I was about to kiss her, not caring who looked on, but the spell was broken by a voice that was very dear to my heart.

"Father!" My daughter Hestia called out in excitement.

I barely had time to look up to her before she leapt into my arms and I laughed as I held her. Next thing I knew, I was being attacked by my loving grown daughters as all eight of them hugged me at once and I laughed, hugging each of them and kissing their cheeks or foreheads. They were all so beautiful, each so precious to me. My four strong, handsome sons were right behind their sisters, all had bright smiles.

"My sons." I greeted them with a deep affection and hugged each of them in turn. I had missed my children greatly, it was a blessing to be with them again.

I noticed Mera standing off to the side, watching the spectacle with a warm smile on her lips and so much love in her soul. I smiled to her and waved her over.

"My love, I would like for you to meet my children." I said as Mera walked up to me and my children looked her over as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"My children, this is the woman I intend to marry, Mera Vandenberg." I said to them while looking into Mera's warm eyes. I looked back to my children.

"Mera, allow me to introduce my children." I said. "These are my daughters, Hestia," My daughter bowed her head. Her mother was my first wife Rhea, who should be here tonight. Hestia had her mother's beauty for certain, with her fairly tan skin and beautiful face, her mothers blond wavy hair and my bright pale green eyes.

"And this is Astreia," I introduced another of my daughters who Mera had already met when we visited the Hindu gods. Astreia is one of the queens of the Hindu's and the wife of Shiva, one of their three kings. Astreia was the spitting imagine of my wife Ennina, only our daughter had my eyes and cinnamon skin.

"Then we have Galatia," My daughter smiled to Mera. My daughter had her mother Ennina's sky blue eyes and curls, only hers were as black as my hair. She also had her mothers golden tan skin.

"And Theia," I introduced my daughter, who Ennina and I named after my sister/Ennina's grandmother. Theia was the only one of my daughters to have my straight black hair. She has her mothers sky blue eyes and most of her face, though a few features of my own found their way into the mix. She was beautiful, as all my children are.

"Of course, you met my Runa when you visited the Asgard." I said to Mera. Runa was as beautiful as her mother Sif, she looked so much like her, with wavy hair the color of pure sunshine, blue green eyes and that glorious face.

"Of course, I remember." Mera said with a smile to my daughter.

"And last, but certainly not least, I present my daughters Aphaea, Aetna and Lylia." I introduced my last three daughters. The three beautiful blond goddesses were born to me by a goddess I was with for sometime after Ennina left me and I came to realize she was not going to return any time soon. I fell in love with that goddess, she and our daughters brought me so much joy when I needed it most. Their mother is still dear to me, even though our relationship did not last. All the mothers of my children are beloved to me and always would be.

"Then of course, there are my sons." I said to Mera and looked at my boys, who were now men.

"My son Erastos." I introduced him. He looked just like me, only with his mother Adresteia's brown eyes and kind smile. He is my eldest son, he and Zeus grew up as brothers on the isle of Crete before the war.

"And you know Ouranos." My son bowed his head in greeting to Mera and she bowed her head in return. Rhea and I named him after my beloved father. Ouranos is my living image, he looks like me in every way, only he has his mothers smile.

"And you also know Alexander." I said. My son was as tall as I am, around 6'3, with black curls, his mothers sky blue eyes and golden tan skin. His face is a mixture of Ennina and I.

"And this handsome god is my son Cronun." I said. My son Cronun smiled a wide, charming, crooked grin to Mera. He has his mothers brown curls and sky blue eyes. He took after Ennina greatly, only his looks were more masculine and a few of my features were mixed in, such as my nose and chin.

All of my children, my pride and joy, gathered round Mera to greet her and talk with her. They accepted Mera easily, they loved her, and after what she did in Colorado Springs, they respected her greatly. I could not help but smile as my heart filled with love and pride to see how easily Mera interacted with my children.

"Is that from my father?" Theia asked as she held Mera's hand, looking at the engagement ring that was given to her by Jason.

"No, your father has not given me one yet." Mera said with a glance up to me, and a smile on her lips that I so wanted to kiss.

"Soon." I promised her, kissing her temple.

We continued to talk with my children for the next half hour as they praised Mera's courage and bravery in the battle, and Mera asked about their lives and duties, their homes and families. It was obvious to both myself and my children that Mera was not simply asking about them out of courtesy, she genuinely cared and wanted to know who they were.

I spotted my parents a while later and excused us. I led Mera over to my parents, who were talking with my sister Theia and her husband Hyperion. They all turned to us when we approached. My sister looked radiant in a golden gown embellished with diamonds. Theia and I have our mothers straight black hair and bright pale green eyes and cinnamon skin. Her husband Hyperon had pale blond hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and warm hazel eyes. He was a sun god.

My mother looked a lot like Theia, though a few features were different. My father stood proud and tall in his rightful place, at mother's side. He had silver hair and stormy gray blue eyes. I have his face with along with a few of mother's features. I have always been close to my parents. My mother raised me on her own with the help of the nymphs of Crete after my father was falsely accused and imprisoned by the Nameless One. I was thankful to Hades for not making my father stay in Tartarus that whole while.

Though my mother was wonderful, it was not easy growing up without my father. I remembered how it was when we finally freed him and he came to live with us on Crete. Zeus was nearly seven at the time, and Erastos was three. I remember my father bouncing Erastos up and down on his knee with a loving pride and a bright smile on his face. I also remembered how much it meant to me when my father told me how proud he was of the man I had become. Those words meant everything to me. It was safe to say that my parents were a very important part of my life.

"Mother, father." I greeted them each with a hug. "Sister, brother." I greeted Theia and my brother-in-law before putting my arm around Mera again and pulling her up beside me. "This is Mera." I introduced her. "Mera, these are my parents, my mother Gaia and my father Ouranos. And this is my sister Theia and her husband Hyperon."

"It is an honor to meet you all." Mera said after curtsying.

"Is a pleasure to meet you as well Mera." My mother said with a warm smile.

"Indeed." My father chimed in with his smile I know so well. "Cronus speaks of little else these days."

I knew I was blushing as I glanced at Mera to see that wonderful pink coloring her beautiful cheeks, taking my breath away.

"So, I hear you will be joining the family soon, once my son gets around to purposing." My father said, giving me a good-natured look to say 'get on with it already.' I laughed a bit.

"Soon." I told him, glancing at Mera again.

"We will be happy to welcome you to the family." My mother told Mera in all sincerity.

"Thank you," Mera said to her, her beautiful voice ringing out softly. "You do not know how much that means to me. It will be an honor to join your family, and an even greater honor to become your sons wife." My parents smiled to her and began commending her on the battle she had fought in Colorado, as well as all the raids she went on.

It was then that I noticed that my sister had been curiously quiet during this time. I looked at her to see her staring at Mera with a shocked and baffled look on her face.

"Sister." I said, hoping to break her out of her daze. Her eyes met mine, a look of 'how could you?' was within her gaze. I gave her a look and she put a smile on her face, but not before Mera noticed.

"Forgive my staring Mera," Theia addressed Mera, that look lingering within her eyes. "Your essence… there is something very familiar about it."

Theia met my eyes for a time and I understood the mistake I made in not having Mera wear her jade dragon bracelet tonight. Of course Theia would know Jason's essence, she knew him before any of us took notice of him, before he took Zenophian into his soul. I was instantly afraid of what she might say to Mera. Mera felt my emotions and glanced at me with a confused look before smiling to my sister.

"Well," Mera said with a smile. "A part of your brother is within my soul."

"Dear brother," Theia said, meeting my eyes. There was a smile on her face, her eyes were another story however. "Might I speak to you for a moment in private?"

"Of course." I said with a smile, not looking forward to the conversation that was going to take place. I turned to Mera. "I will return shortly." I promised. Mera nodded and I kissed her lips, needing her strength.

_What is wrong?_ Mera asked, feeling my anxiety.

_Everything will be alright_, was all I said.

I looked into Mera's curious eyes for a time, she had that expression of when she is trying to figure something out. I wanted to groan, knowing that she is smart enough to put the pieces together. It will be better when she knows, but Jason should be the one to tell her. I would not let him pawn that duty off on me. I could not hurt her like that. Though Mera is going to be upset enough with me when she comes to understand what I have not been telling her, that she has been sleeping with the Nameless One. I kissed her forehead before letting her go and holding my arm out to my sister.

Theia wrapped her arm through mine as I led her away from the party and to a place where we could talk in private. I put a shield up around us to keep our words private, just in case.

* * *

><p><strong>Theia's point of view<strong>

I stood there in the woods staring my brother down. I did not want to believe this, it did not make sense. How could Mera be my former husband's soul mate? I felt betrayed and I could not say why.

"Tell me this is not true." I begged Cronus. "Tell me she is not in love with him." My brother's silence told me all I needed to know. "Does she know who he is?"

"Not completely." He told me. "He has not told her yet."

"Then why haven't you told her?" I nearly screamed at him. He knew what that god did to me, how could he just let Mera be with him? Why wasn't he protecting her?

"Everyone who knows about this has sworn on the Styx not to reveal who he is to Mera. He must tell her himself." He said. His words were preposterous, something had to be done!

"I made no such oath." I stated, I was truly, deeply afraid for Mera. "She must know who she is dealing with, he is dangerous."

I went to walk back out to the party, determined to find Mera, to warn her of who she was falling in love with. I did not want her to go through what I went through with him. I wished someone had warned me, though I was too in love with the Nameless One at the time to have listened. To my utter shock, Cronus stepped in my path. When I tried to get around him, he sidestepped into my way again.

"I cannot allow you to do that." He stated. I was beyond shocked.

"How can you let her be with him?" I demanded. "How can you not tell her that the immortal she is in love with is the Nameless One?"

"That is not who he is anymore." Cronus told me. "When he is with Mera, he becomes the boy you fell in love with before that Shadow took his soul over. Why else do you think that Mera has that part of him within her soul?"

"How can you be so sure of this?" I asked, my voice a whisper. I could not seem to get over this fear. Mera was just a girl, just like I was. I could not let my fate befall her.

"In that battle, when Mera released her light and saved us all, she nearly died." Cronus told me. "I took her into a lake and recharged her with a few lightning bolts just in time to save her life."

"So?" I said.

"So," He went on. "While I was holding her in the water, _he_ screamed her name and came running full speed towards us. It was clear that she meant more to him than his own life, it did not even seem to register in his mind that I was standing there, and both he and I knew how much I have wanted to kill him. She was his only focus and the fear and desperation in his eyes was genuine. He loves her."

"He is playing you, and her." I tried to tell him. "You cannot trust him."

"You did not see the frantic look in his eyes as he begged me to save her." My brother told me. "Later on, when Mera woke, she begged to see him and I allowed it. I hid myself in her room and watched him with her. He was not the immortal I fought in the Titanomachy, he was someone different. He was tender and careful with her. I know the look in his eyes as he watched her sleep, I know that love." His voice had become soft. "And as much as I would like to deny it, he is truly in love with her and that love has changed him in the most profound of ways."

My brother may be a hopeless romantic, but he was no fool. I trusted him, but this news also hurt. Yes, I had found love and happiness with my husband Hyperon... yet I could not help but wonder why I was not enough to turn my former husband back into himself. Why it was Mera who was able to do that, to save him. I began thinking of what things were like between us. Once I sent Zeus away with my brother, my former husband was... violent to say the least. But the Moirae work in mysterious ways, ways that not even the gods can understand sometimes.

"That ring on her finger, it is from him isn't it?" I asked him softly, my brother nodded. "How can you let the woman you love unknowingly be with the very evil who destroyed so much?" I asked him, still not able to wrap my mind around this. It was all too much. "Do you think she would be able to stand having him inside of her if she knew the truth about him?"

"She loves him." He said calmly.

"I loved him too." I said.

"You loved the boy that he was, not the man he turned into." He told me.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"What I am saying is what I have been trying to tell you for this whole conversation. When he is with Mera, he becomes who he used to be." My brother said, his eyes shining with truth. "Zenophian has no power over him when he is with her."

"Who is Zenophian?" I asked.

"He is the being that we thought was a Shadow, the one who turned the boy you loved into that evil." He said. "He is part of the forgotten race, the only one that was not imprisoned."

"The Forgotten Ones are a bedtime story." I stated.

"That is what we all thought." Cronus said. "Our parents did not want us to know about the war they waged against their kind millions of years ago, a war they nearly lost. We need the Nameless One on our side if we are to win this war, Ennina has seen this to be true."

"Mera needs to know." I said, my voice soft and pleading. "I cannot let her get hurt." Cronus closed his eyes and was silent for a time before he looked upon me again.

"Sister, for the love you bear me, please, say nothing of this to anyone, not even your husband." He begged me. "The future of our kind hangs in the balance. I trust Mera to know what she is doing, and I know that above all else, she is safe with him."

"I swear." I said softly.

"Thank you." He walked up to me and took me into his arms. I held my brother close. "I still hate him for what he did to you." He whispered and I heard in his voice how much that anger was still within him.

"I got over that a long time ago." I told him. "I am just scared for Mera. The last thing I want if for history to repeat itself."

"You and me both." He told me.

* * *

><p><strong>Mera's point of view<strong>

The rest of the night was wonderful, everyone I spoke to commended me and even thanked me for what I did in the battle. Apparently, I saved many of their family members and brought others of their family back home to them. The gratitude in their eyes reminded me of the way Jack Franklin, Margret's boyfriend, had looked at me and thanked me after I saved the woman he loves from a mugger that night that seemed so long ago. It meant the world to me to know how much good I had done, that those six immortals did not die in vain.

I also met so many of Cronus' family, they were all wonderful, though some clearly had their quirks. They were a wonderful lot, and they welcomed me and congratulated Cronus and I on our impending engagement.

Cronus was distracted for most of the evening, though he did smile and join in the conversation often. He calmed down once we began dancing and he became lost in my eyes, but that unease remained. I snuck him a kiss every chance I got, knowing how it soothes him.

Cronus was clearly troubled as we made our way to his bedroom. We had decided to spend the night on his wonderful island. He held the door to his room open and then followed me in. I had had enough of this attitude from him. Whatever he was worried about, it could wait until tomorrow. All night I had ached for his touch, ever since he kissed me like that before we left for the dinner. I walked up to him, took his face between my hands and kissed him with everything I had in me. Whatever he had been thinking about, it completely left his mind as my kiss and warmth devoured him, my tongue working its magic as his hands went to my hips to grip me closer.

"Mera," He got out in a whisper, nearly moaning my name.

"I have not seen you in nearly a week," I said to him, my voice breathy. "Are you going to keep talking or are you going to take my dress off?"

A ravenous look came into his eyes that excited me to no end as his arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer as his hot mouth descended upon my own, claiming it. I moaned as his hands slipped up my sides and into my dress. With one firm pull, he ripped the back of my dress open at the seem and it fell from my body. I easily got his jacket off, then pulled his shirt over his head and quickly went to work on his pants. Once we were naked, his rock hard muscular body pressed up against mine, he bent down and quite literally swept me off of my feet. His eyes looked me over hungrily as he laid me down on his bed, his body between my legs as he took his time taking in the sight of my body. His hand went to my abdomen, caressing it with the lightest of touches as his fingers ran over my skin, making me tremble, making me want him even more.

His lips soon replaced his fingers, French kissing my naked skin, making my back arch in the air at the feeling of those heated, moist kisses as my hand went to tangle in his silky black hair. His hand trailed down my side, caressing my curves, as his lips were busy mercilessly teasing every part of my torso. His hand then strayed to the place that longed for his touch and there was nothing I could do about the moan that came from my lips as he pleased me. His lips found mine as his fingers continued their work. My hands clawed at his the cinnamon skin on his back and shoulders as he filled me with the sweetest feeling.

"Cronus!" I nearly screamed his name as he kissed my neck, then bit it as that moment came.

He looked into my eyes as he positioned himself, neither one of us able to wait a moment longer, his eyes filled with a wildfire of desire as I trembled beneath him.

"I love you." He whispered before his treasured mouth found my own in a kiss that my soul begged for as our bodies finally found each others. Such sounds came from our lips, our kiss momentarily broken for that incredible moment of first connection before it all really began...

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's point of view<strong>

I spent some time in our home after Mera left, deciding to finish my painting of her. I could not get the smile off of my face. She agreed to be my wife, that fact amazed me. It was the middle of the night when I returned to my palace, making my way thought the ice halls and towards my chambers.

When I entered, Ariston was sound asleep on the couch while Nell slept in my bed. I was thankful he was taking care of my daughter, he was the only one I could trust, the only one Reina had no power over, the only one I knew would stand up for my daughter without hesitation.

I walked over to where my daughter slept and sat on the bed beside her, looking down upon one of the few good things I have done with my life. I had no doubt that given the chance, she was capable of doing great things in this world, just like her brother. I gently moved a few strands of hair from her face, feeling her skin that was now just slightly cooler than my own. I could never see Nellena in a romantic way, but the love I bear her is just as powerful as what I feel for Mera. She is just as sacred to me. Nell stirred under my touch and opened her eyes, looking up into my own.

"You are back." She said softly, I nodded. I saw a pain come into her eyes soon after.

"What is wrong?" I asked her.

"Roan came to visit me." She said softly. I felt anger boil up within me.

"Did he hurt you?" I demanded. She shook her head.

"No." She said softly. "He asked for another chance. I said yes, then Ariston… he…" It took her a few minutes to run through the conversation she had with Ariston. As much as I liked Ariston before, I was close to completely loving him for what he said to Nell, for telling her the truth that she did not want to hear.

I held Nell close, running my hand over the back of her head as she cried. She clutched onto me. Knowing that I was, at least in part, responsible for her pain, tormented me to no end. She should never have been married to Roan, it was my fault for what she had been through. Her crying was more painful and troubling than just about anything to me, it pulled at my soul, it would pull at my heart if I, as an immortal, had one. But I knew these tears were necessary. She was beginning to understand that being with Roan would not end well. When she quieted down, she looked into my eyes as she wiped her tears away.

"I want a divorce from Roan." Nell said, I could see in her eyes how hard it was for her to say the words. I took her into my arms as joy and relief filled my soul.

"I will announce it tomorrow." I promised her and she nodded.

"There is something else I want." She told me.

"Name it." I said.

"When Ariston goes back to Olympus, I want to go with him." She said. "I want to meet my brother, I want to live and raise my son among the gods if they will have me."

"Alright." I agreed. Nell pulled back to look into my eyes.

"Truly?" She asked with a smile.

"You deserve better than the life I have to offer you." I told her. "You deserve to be happy." Her smile was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen.

"What about Roan?" She asked softly.

"You should not tell him where you are going." I told her. "You are right to think that he will hunt you and Hunter the ends of the earth. The good thing, is that he does not know who Hunter is." She looked away as tears filled her eyes.

"I am not going back to Hunter." She told me softly.

"I thought you wanted to be with him?" I asked, not understanding why she would pass up the chance.

"I do," She said. "But I cannot be with him."

"Whatever you want to do, I will support you." I told her.

"Thank you." She said with such a smile. "How was your time with Mera?" My smile grew.

"It was… amazing." I told her, shaking my head in wonder. "I asked her to marry me, and wonder of wonders, she said yes."

"What about Ariston?" She asked, her face filled with worry.

"She is still going to marry him first." I told her. "It may be many years more before we finally become husband and wife."

"So my best friend is going to be my step mother?" She asked, I nodded and her smile grew. "I can live with that." I kissed her cheek.

"Thank you." I said. "You should get some sleep." She nodded.

"I love you father." She said and kissed my cheek before laying back down, warming my soul to no end as my smile grew as the gratitude in my soul expanded into infinity.

The fact that I have one of my children's love and forgiveness is a miracle. I had no idea how things would play out with my son, if he would ever forgive me, ever see me as his father. I was quite certain that it was too late to patch things up between Zeus and I, but that did not mean that I would not try for the rest of forever to earn his forgiveness, his love.

I watched Nell for a time as she fell back asleep, her arm laying over her rather noticeable womb. It was an amazing thought to know that a child, my daughters son, grew in there. I hoped I would get to meet him, to know him. There was a chance that with Nell living on Olympus, I might never see her again if everything went wrong. That thought was too much to bear, but at least she and her son would be safe. My thoughts went to Roan. I understood his desperation to keep my daughter and his son in his life, but I could not forgive him for what he had done to Nellena.

I stood from my bed and went over to where Ariston slept on the long couch. He had the locket that held photos of Mera and his daughter Kallisto clasped in his hand as he slept, and judging by the smile on his face, I could guess that he was dreaming of them. I hated to wake him from that dream, but I thought it would be best to bring him back to his rooms. And besides, I wanted to speak with him.

It was because of him that I had Mera in my life. It was because he helped me, because he told Mera to follow her heart and to love me that she accepted how she feels for me. But beyond that, he has been the first trust worthy friend I had had in more years than I could count. Yes, Roan had been my friend, but I never trusted him. The gratitude in my soul for Ariston, my grandson, coming into my life was immense.

I gently shook Ariston's shoulder. He woke and the smile slid off of his face when his eyes opened and he saw me. I knew the pain in his eyes, the pain he tried to mask. He realized that his dream was nothing more than that, just a dream, and he woke to find that Mera was not by his side. _Oh yes, I know that pain all too well._

"I will bring you back to your rooms." I told him, he nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Ariston's point of view<strong>

Jason led me through those pitch-black tunnels and to my rooms. Once there, he sealed up the entrance, hiding its existence as he always did. My mind was in another place. That dream of Mera had been so real. I felt her in my arms, I could breathe her in and feel her lips kissing my face and lips. The ache within me could not be explained, this hurt went too deep for words to define. It was all I could do to hold my tears in.

"Thank you." Jason said to me with true gratitude in his voice. I turned around and faced him.

"For what?" I asked, trying to keep my voice neutral.

"For speaking to Nell about Roan." He said. "She would not listen to me." I nodded.

"He is not good for her, or for her son. I had to say something." I told him.

"Tomorrow, I am going to announce their annulment." He told me.

"Good." I said, turning away from him and going to sit on the red couch. I felt like I was barely holding onto my sanity, but it was more than being away from Mera, it was fearing I would never have her again.

I truly looked at Jason then, and that was when I noticed the change within him. It was in the way he walked, the manor with which he held his head, and the light in his eyes. He was a completely different immortal. But more than that, his skin and eyes seemed to hold more color than before.

"You made love to her." I stated. It was the only thing that could have such a profound effect on his being. He nodded and smiled.

"That obvious?" He asked as he sat on the chair next to the couch I was on.

"You look different." I told him.

"I feel different." He told me, a wide smile came over his face. I had never seen him look so truly happy before. It made me smile, though did nothing to extinguish the anguish with me. "I feel like everything I had been was washed away, completely erased from existence."

"I am glad for you." I told him.

"There is more." He told me, his smile widening. "Mera agreed to marry me."

"You purposed?" I asked, not knowing he was going to do that.

"I did not expect to." He said. "She found the ring I had created for her, and as I held it in my hands, and she was right there in front of me… I could not help myself. And to my utter wonder, she said yes."

I nodded, feeling tears come to my eyes, his smile lessened as he looked at me, a compassionate look coming into his eyes.

"Forgive me," He said softly. "I should have asked you before asking for her hand."

"I am not her father." I said in a soft voice. "Mera may do as she likes, so long as it makes her happy."

My eyes closed as a few tears escaped my eyes. These tears were born of the devastating agony within my soul, of every night I have spent without Mera in my arms, of every moment I have been parted from her. I just wanted to cry, curl up and cry, not caring about what that might say for my manhood. Mera meant more than anything, and my pride was not so great that I could not shed tears for her. I could not be without her, but her presence in my life was her choice.

"I miss her." I spoke my mind as I wiped those tears away with my thumb and looked at the wetness, the evidence of my suffering. "Being apart from her is maddening. We have not been separated for this long since we met."

"And here I am, off with the woman we love." He said with guilt in his voice.

"I am not upset at the thought of you being with her, not anymore at least." I told him, looking up to him. "You make her happy, and I am grateful for that. I would never ask her to stay with me if it made her unhappy… yet the thought of not having her in my life is too much to bear." His jaw dropped as he came to realize what I meant.

"You fear losing her?" He asked, as if it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

"Yes." I told him, my heart breaking and aching at the word. He laughed and shook his head, and I looked at him with disbelief. He just met my gaze with a wide smile.

"She talks about you constantly." He told me, with those first words I began to come out of my stupor. "We can be lost in some tender and beautiful moment, then suddenly she is talking about you, smiling about some moment you spent together or almost crying because she is not with you. You are constantly within her thoughts and you certainly have not left her heart. If anything, she loves you even more than when you were taken, and that is _truly_ saying something.

"One of her conditions to marrying me was that if you were not okay with it, the engagement and wedding would be called off. Earlier today, Mera was getting ready to go back to Cronus. I told her that I wished I did not have to share her. Then, I asked her, if it came down to it, who she would choose." He shook his head again with a smile. "Can you guess who she chose?"

"Me." I said softly, a profound joy beginning to fill my soul. He nodded.

"You." He told me, his smile lessening as a sadness came into his eyes. "She chose you. But then she broke down and began crying. I held her and she told me that she could not stand to lose any of the three of us, that you and I and Cronus were _everything_ to her, that she loves each of us differently and equally. She told me that she would never leave any of the three of us, so long as I never asked her to choose again. I agreed." Hearing this, knowing that Mera had cried like that, it twisted within my soul. I was glad that someone was there to comfort her, someone who loves her, yet my arms still ached to hold her, my body still ached for her warmth.

"Ariston, we can never make her choose." Jason said softly, his eyes intent. "It will destroy her if she loses any of us."

"I will never ask that of her, or put her in a situation where she felt like she had to choose between us." I promised him. "I just want her to be happy, and I know that you make her happy, but I have to be back with her."

"And you will be, soon." He promised. "Within the next week, I am going to tell her the truth, then you will be returned to her." I smiled to him.

"Thank you." I said, meaning the words with all my soul.

"You are not going to lose her." He assured me again.

"Just the fact that you are saying that to me, tells me just how much she has changed you." I told him with a smile.

"You do not know the half of it." He told me, worry and confusion coming into his eyes as he held his hand out. I was confused, and when I grasped his hand, my eyes went wide in shock.

"You are warmer." I said with a start, Jason nodded. "What does this mean?"

"I do not know." He told me.

* * *

><p><strong>Nell's point of view<strong>

After waking and bathing, I put on a dress of pale blue velvet. My father had some new gowns made for me since I could not fit into my old ones with my condition. I did not put on a cloak to hide my little light, apparently, it was no longer a secret that I was pregnant. Everyone in the palace knew since Roan has been proudly announcing that his wife was carrying his son.

I looked at myself in the mirror as I brushed my hair, knowing what I had to do today. Roan has not been welcome in court since my father found out how he had been mistreating me, so he would not hear the proclamation today. I wanted Roan to hear it from me, not from some other immortal who would be present today.

My son stirred within me, I placed my hand on my womb and smiled.

"I have to do this for us." I said to him softly. "I love your father, but I cannot go back to how things were. He can still be in our lives if he chooses to." My son moved again and I prayed he would not come to hate me for this.

I made my way towards the apartment I used to share with Roan. With each step it became harder to face what I had to do. _Why do I have to love him?_ The question ran through my mind.

When I finally reached the door, I hesitated, taking a deep breath before opening the door and walking into the lavish apartment. Roan was nowhere in sight.

"Roan?" I called out, he walked out of our bedroom with a bright smile.

"Hello wife." He said as he walked up to me and picked me up in his arms, slowly turning me around as he kissed my lips tenderly. "I have a surprise for you." Roan told me with a wide smile.

He brought me through our bedroom and through a door to a room that was not there before. I was moved to silence as I looked around. There was a wall of windows, a rocking chair, a white crib with dark blue blankets and toys, a changing table. On the wall behind the crib, a huge sunburst was artfully painted in oranges and yellows.

"A nursery?" I asked, my voice soft and a smile on my lips.

"You did say we are having a boy?" He asked, I nodded and wiped my tears away. I walked up to the crib and picked up one of the toys, a brown horse with black mane. I turned around, still stroking the stuffed animal as I looked up into Roan's oaken eyes. He smiled softly to me. "I know this cannot make up for everything I have done, but I do hope it is a start." He said. I nodded softly.

Roan walked up to me and caressed my arms as he looked into my eyes. I had never seen him so happy, so hopeful. It made what I had to do that much harder.

"This is a fresh start for the both of us." He said with that same smile. "This will be a perfect place to raise our son, to groom him to be the king he is meant to be."

I looked back down at the toy. I knew that his quest had not changed. Roan still expected me to stand at his side and destroy the gods with him, to overthrow my own brother. But worse than that, Roan still wanted our son to be the king of these awful creatures. It hurt me, but it did not upset me anymore, because I knew that I would not allow that to happen. Besides, I would be gone from this palace before our son is born.

"Why is it so important to you to destroy the gods?" I asked Roan, looking up into his eyes. "Is it all because of your sister?"

Pain came into his eyes, then his expression became hard, then, much to my surprise, he calmed himself. He took a deep breath before looking at me.

"How do you know about Antheia?" He asked.

"My father told me." I told him. "Why will you not give up your quest? Do you really think she would want this?"

"Do you want me to give my mission up?" He asked, I nodded. "Why? Why would you want to give up your birthright? Your destiny?" He could not understand.

"I think you and I have a difference of opinion on what my destiny is." I told him, turning away from him.

As much as I knew I could not be with him… when he is close, things get complicated in my mind. It is not nearly as easy as I thought it was going to be to say goodbye. I looked back into his eyes, wondering what was more important to him, destroying the gods or raising our son with me? Looking into his oaken eyes, I wanted to ask him, but I knew that I could not. I could not risk the chance that he would choose destroying the gods over our boy and myself. If he was not on my side, if we did not see eye to eye on this, then not only would I be decimating any chance my son and I have of getting to Olympus, but I would put my father in jeopardy as well.

I walked up to Roan and kissed him, just needing his comfort right now. His kisses were sweet and tender, just the way I like them to be. We kept kissing as we gently held each other close, careful for our growing son between us. He sighed a moan at the same time I did, but to my surprise, he stopped and looked into my eyes.

"We do not have to do this." He said. "I can wait until our son is born."

"It will not harm him." I said. Realizing that this is the first time that I have wanted more and Roan has stopped. It is the first time he has ever stopped to ask if this was what I wanted. "I need you." I told him.

He kissed me again as we made our way back into our bedroom one last time. I knew it was not fair to lead him on, to make him think everything was alright, but I had to make love to my husband one last time…

We just watched each other in silence after those sweet hours of love making, hours where I forgot everything else but the two of us. I could no longer lay on his chest with the way my womb was growing, so we laid on our sides. A peaceful smile was on both of our faces, one of Roan's hands rested on my womb, caressing it softly. Our son moved under his fathers touch and gave a kick. Roan's eyes widened in wonder as he looked down to where our son grew. He looked back to my eyes with the widest smile I have ever seen.

"He kicked!" He said softly, with such excitement in his voice. I nodded.

"He's been doing that lately." I told him.

Roan moved so that he could place a soft kiss on my growing womb as I ran a hand through his dirty blond hair that was in quite a mess.

"Come here and hold me." I told him.

Roan smiled and came to hold me, kissing my lips softly. I cuddled into his arms, knowing I could not stay here forever like I wanted to in this moment. Even after making love to him like that, no matter how much it meant to me, to us both, I did not see through his eyes. We connected, but it was on another level.

It was with a pain-filled sigh that I moved away from Roan's embrace and sat on the edge of the bed. Roan moved behind me and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my shoulder once tenderly and making more tears come.

"What is it?" He asked softly, such warmth within his voice.

"He will have announced it by now." I said as I continued to cry.

"Announced what?" He asked softly, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Our annulment." The words left my lips, knowing there was no way to take them back.

"What?" Roan asked in shock. I turned to him as I continued to cry. He took my face between his hands before holding me close. "It is alright. We can speak to him, he can undo what he did. He will not part us." Roan promised.

I pulled away from him, tears still rolling down my cheeks. I stood from the bed as more tears came. _Why do things have to become so damn confusing when I am around him?_ It is Hunter I love, and yet I cannot help but love Roan as well. I knew that ending our marriage was the right thing to do, but it still hurt worse than I ever imagined it would.

"You do not understand." I said softly as I turned around to look into his eyes. He sat on the edge of our bed. "I asked my father for this annulment." He clearly did not want to believe me. But when he saw it was the truth, his eyes became so pained, so hurt.

"Why?" He whispered.

"Because as much as I may love you… this is not meant to be between us." I told him.

"How can you say that after what we just shared in this bed?" He asked. I was surprised he was not screaming at me yet, there was only hurt in his voice.

"Because I did not see through your eyes. I cannot feel your emotions right now." I told him. "I do love you, but if we were soul mates, we would have connected on that level."

He stood from the bed and came up to me. He tenderly took my face into his hands, looking deep into my eyes.

"Nell, I love you." He said to me, meaning every word. "I need you and our son in my life. I will be anyone and anything you want me to be."

"It is not enough." I told him and saw the tears glint in his eyes. He moved away from me and just stood there.

"You are still in love with that other man, aren't you?" Roan asked and I froze.

"How do you know about him?" I asked, my words were whispered. He shook his head.

"You were not exactly a virgin on our wedding night." He told me. "It was not hard to guess what had happened." I looked away, fearing he knew who Hunter was. "Who is he?" His question relaxed me just a bit.

"Just someone." I told him.

"You still love him." He stated.

"You still love my mother." I said.

"But I chose you." He said. He was silent for a moment. "And you choose him?"

"It is not so simple as that." I said. He took a frustrated breath, but kept himself calm.

"Why can't you just be honest with me and say what you mean?" Roan asked. "Why must you always dance around the truth like you are wearing tap shoes? What is the worst that could happen if you were just to be brutally honest with me?"

"That is a loaded question." I said.

"There you go again." He said. He was right, he did deserve the truth, or at least as much as I could tell him of it.

"Roan, I love you, I truly do, but I do not want to be married to you." I told him.

"You promised to give me one more chance." He said softly, not able to understand. "What did I do wrong since then?"

"You have done nothing wrong." I told him, walking up to him and placing my hand on his cheek. "You have been wonderful."

"Then why would you want this to end between us?" He asked.

"It was never right to begin with." I told him. "I never wanted to marry you."

"Was our marriage truly so horrible?" He asked.

"You know how you hurt me." I said to him. "You cannot expect me to stay with you and constantly forgive your mistakes."

"But that is what love is, forgiving someone for their faults, no matter what." He said.

"But it is also not taking advantage of someone you care about." I told him. "If you know I am going to forgive you every time you lose your temper and hurt me, then what is to stop you from doing so?"

"Love." He told me.

"Love did not stop you before." I told him. "I am not going to take the chance that in an off moment you will lose your temper and hurt our son. This is not about me or what I want anymore, this is about him, about what is best for our boy."

"So you would have him grow up without his father?" He asked. I looked away. I did not want that for our son. Roan walked up to me and placed his hand on my cheek, tilting my head up to look into his eyes. "I know you want to be with me, I see it in your eyes. I know you love me. I will be a good father to our boy. If there is one thing I am good at, it is raising children. I raised your mother."

"And what a peach she turned out to be." I said.

"You should not talk about her like that." He said. "You do not know what she has been through."

"You are right, I do not know what she has been through." I told him. "I do not know where she comes from or even who her parents are. Just like you, she will not talk about her past. All I know was how she treated me when I was growing up, how lost and uncared for I felt. And the worst part was that I thought it was normal, I thought everyone grew up like that. I never knew happiness was an option."

"You do not understand her." Roan told me. "There is so much more to her than that."

"If she has another side, I think only you have seen it." I told him. "Why don't you just be with her?"

"I do not want Reina, I want you Nell." He told me, his oaken eyes were honest as he leaned down and kissed my lips softly. "I want you and our son more than I have ever wanted anything." He whispered. I leaned my forehead against his and took a deep breath.

"When the time comes, a choice will be presented to you." I told him softly. "If our son and I truly mean that much to you, you will know what to do."

"Now you sound like the Moirae, always speaking in riddles." He said, I laughed once. "Just stay with me, please." I wrapped my arms around him, kissing his cheek before I just held him close. "I need you Nell." He whispered.

"What about what I need?" I asked him, pulling back enough to look into his eyes. "If you truly loved me, you would ask me what I need and support me in my choice."

"What do you need?" He asked, his gaze was penetrating and yet tender.

"I need our marriage to be over." I told him. "I need some time to myself. For our sons sake, I need to be happy again."

"Do you plan on keeping our son away from me?" He asked.

"Not if you can prove to me that you are the father he deserves." I told him. "But I am not going to leave him alone with you. I cannot bear the thought of him ever witnessing that side of you." He nodded.

"I could not bear that either." He told me. "Will you just spend today and tonight with me before you leave?" He asked. I nodded and kissed him.

We showered and then settled in on the couch to just be together. I cuddled into his arms, my head in the crook of his neck and his arm wrapped around me.

"If I did not have this Shadow within me, would there be a chance for us?" He asked.

"I do not know." I told him.

"Are you going to be living with your father then?" He asked.

"For the time being." I said, hoping I was not giving too much away.

"Are you in love with him?" He asked.

"It is not like that between us." I told him. "I love him simply as my father, there is nothing romantic about our relationship." He nodded and I breathed in his scent, knowing and hoping I would always remember this moment.

* * *

><p>We spent the whole day together, then made love that night and slept in each others arms. He slept behind me, his arm around me, his hand resting on my womb. I did not want to have to say goodbye to him in the morning, I knew I could not take that, that the words would not be able to come. So I carefully went to get up to sneak away, only to have Roan's arm gently tighten around me.<p>

"Please stay." He whispered.

"You are up?" I asked, not looking back at him.

"Just please stay until morning." He said in a tired voice. "Please. I just want to sleep next to you, to have you in my arms for one more night."

"I'll stay." I said softly. He kissed my shoulder.

"Thank you." He whispered and I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>We did not speak much the next morning as we showered together, we just exchanged long looks. Roan had bought me maternity clothing as well, so I wore one of the new dresses, a royal blue silk one. Once we were dressed, he asked me if he could walk me back to my fathers chambers and I agreed. We held hands on the way, not caring about the curious looks we got from passers by. We were no longer husband and wife since yesterday, so there was no need for us to be holding each others hand in their eyes. But I could not have cared less what they might think, I needed to be holding his hand, this might be the last time I have a chance to do so.<p>

Roan and I stood in front of the black marble doors that led to my fathers chambers. I looked into his saddened eyes. He placed his hand on my cheek and then kissed my lips tenderly, one long lingering last kiss. When our lips parted, we held each other for a time before letting go.

No words were exchanged, his eyes alone promised me that he would always love me and never give up hope that I might one day come back to him. Roan kissed my hand, then let go of it and walked away. I took a moment before walking though the doors. I found my father on the couch reading. He was still wearing the clothing I saw him in yesterday.

"You waited up for me?" I asked with a smile. It was something a typical father would do and it was sweet.

"I was worried about you, but I knew where you were." He told me, patting the spot next to him on the couch. I sat down.

"I just had to spend one more night with him." I told him. "I do not understand why I still love him." My father gently placed his hand upon my womb.

"It is because of him." He said softly. "This child is your reason to love Roan. He is a part of Roan, he came into being because of him, and so you will always have a gratitude and love for Roan within your soul. Just as no matter what your mother has done, I will always love her for giving me you." I smiled to him and laid my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me.

"I did not know it would be so hard to say goodbye." I told him as a few tears ran down my cheeks.

"You did the right thing." He said.

"I know." I told him.

We sat there for hours as I poured my heart out to my father, crying every now and then. For the rest of the day, we talked about everything. He told me about his life and I told him about the times he had missed out on in my life, along with what had just happened with Roan and I and how I felt about it. We had been doing this a lot lately, learning about each other. I loved hearing about Lyra, it was incredibly romantic though heartbreakingly sad. But to know that they were brought back together, it was truly a miracle.

"Could I call Hunter?" I asked him. "I need him to know how things are." My father nodded.

"Of course." He said and tears found there way to my eyes.

"This is going to be even harder than saying goodbye to Roan." I said.

"Why don't you just be with the boy you love?" He asked.

"I can't." I told him. "My whole life, I had my marriage with Roan hanging over my head, this relationship I never wanted. Then, by some miracle, you let me go to Blueridge and I met Hunter and had the best years of my life with him. Then I came back here and married Roan, and so much happened, both good and bad since then. I think I just need to be by myself for a while. I only have another two months, if that, before my son is born. I need to get my head straight before then, and I just cannot do that while I am in a relationship." My father nodded and smiled.

"You are wise to understand that." He said.

"I do not know about wise," I said. "I just know what I need right now." My father nodded and kissed my forehead.

He got up from the couch and went into the box of my old things which he procured for me months ago. My father would not let me near Roan, so I told him where those things were and asked him to get them for me. My father fetched my cell phone and brought it over to me.

"I will leave you to it." He said, placing a kiss on my forehead before walking through the door to his office.

I dialed Hunter's number as more tears ran down my cheeks.

"Nell?" Hunter answered.

"Hi Hunter." I said softly and heard him sigh in relief.

"Nell," He breathed. "Thank god. I've had my phone with me constantly since you called a few months ago. I nearly broke my neck when I slipped in the shower when I heard my phone ring this morning. It was just Quinn though. How are you?" I took a shaky breath.

"I'm okay," I told him. "Things are a lot better than they ever have been here. My father and I are so much closer, and I have a good friend too."

"I'm so glad to hear that." He told me. I could listen to his voice for hours, that tenor was sacred to me. "What about your… husband?" He asked, barely able to get the word out.

"I left him." I said. There was a silence on the other end of the line for a time.

"When can I see you?" He asked with such joy in his voice.

"You cannot." I told him as my tears came. His joy, his excitement, was worse than anything. "I am not coming back, I cannot."

"Nell, you don't have to do this to protect me." Hunter said at once, his voice pleading. "Don't you know that I would rather die than live without you?" I took a shaky breath.

"Hunter, this just cannot be between us right now." I told him with tears in my eyes.

"Then I'll wait." He said at once. "I will wait forever for you." I knew he meant it and that made it worse.

"If you love me, then please let me go." I begged him as I started crying.

"Tell me you don't love me and I will." He said.

"You know I cannot do that." I said in a low voice.

"Then come back to me." He begged, with so much emotion in his voice. "I'll do anything for you."

"We would never be safe." I told him. "You would have to give up everything you care about."

"I don't care about anything the way I care about you." He told me.

The way he talked, it made me wonder if I was right in wanting to be alone. I knew how happy he would make me. With all my soul I wanted to be with him, I wanted to run into his arms. But the road ahead of me was not a safe one. My thoughts went to my son, growing within my womb. Sadly, he needed more than I could give him in a life with Hunter. I was sure that Hunter would be a good father, but Hunter is mortal and my child and I were not. There was still so little I knew about my kind, or even how my abilities worked. I could not raise my son where he did not belong. He belongs on Olympus, and I, as his mother, belong at his side.

Perhaps there was a way that Hunter could come to Olympus with us, but it was not a place for him, he did not belong there. I love Hunter with all my soul, with all that I am, but he was human. He would not understand my kind, he would not understand my son. As much as I love Hunter, my son's needs came first. And he needed to be with the gods. Thinking this over, my resolve strengthened.

"Hunter," I began, my voice more steady than before. "I am not going to lie to you and say that I do not love you, or that I do not want to be with you. You and your love are one of the best things that have ever happened to me. But so much has changed in the past few months." I took a deep breath. "I am pregnant with my former husbands son, and I need to do what is best for my boy. There is so much I have not told you about myself, about my family, about who I am and where I come from. And I still cannot tell you. All I can tell you, is that I have to bring my son to where he belongs, and I have to go with him, which means that we cannot be together.

"I will never stop loving you Hunter, you will be in my every thought, my every prayer, my every dream. You will always possess my soul and my love in a way that no other, save my son, could ever hope to. You came into my life at a time when I had no hope for my future. You showed me what happiness and true love is, you have no idea how much that means to me. I will always treasure every single moment we spent together, every kiss that was shared, every time I fell asleep and woke up in your arms. My heart will always belong to you... but we cannot be together.

"I need to know that you are happy. I need to know that you will go on with your life, because you can change this world, you have a potential that I do not think you understand yet, but I see it, I have always seen it. For me, I beg of you to move on, to live your life and follow your dreams. Just please, think of me every now and then, and let those thoughts make you smile."

"Nell." He said my name in a way that I could tell he was crying. My own tears were flowing freely. "I love you."

"I love you Hunter." I told him.

"You're the one for me, you'll always be my one true love." He told me. "I'll do what you ask of me, just don't doubt for one moment that the time I spent with you was the best of my life. I will never, ever, forget you. Your face, your smile and the long list of things I love about you have been branded into my soul. You'll always be a part of me, I'll never stop loving you."

"I have to go." I choked out.

"Nell, please," He begged. "I wish you every happiness. I hope you meet a guy whose worthy of you, and I hope you let yourself love him." I nodded.

"I love you." I said again.

"I love you." He told me. Then I hung up as I broke down, wrapping my arms around my womb and letting out all of my sadness.

That was easily the hardest thing I have ever done, but I had to do it, just like I had to leave Roan. My boy and I needed a fresh start, and we would only be able to find that on Olympus, with my brother and family. My father came in soon after and held me as I cried. But even with this sadness, I knew that we would be alright, that somehow, in someway I have yet to understand, things would turn out for the best. And above all, my son and I would be happy, we would be safe. We would have a home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, The Three Gifts is winding to a close. Just a few more chapters and an Epilogue before this book is complete. But not to to worry, there will be another book in this series after The Three Gifts. I want to thank you for taking the time to read my work. Even those of you who do you review, it means the world to me that you have taken such an interest in my work. I love hearing how much my work means to you. So once again, thank you my fans, my friends 3<strong>

**Love Jasmine  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I CANNOT BELIEVE I JUST FINISHED CHAPTER 15! It feels like just yesterday I was working on the very first chapters of this book! I could not be more exited and I hope that you enjoy this chapter!  
><strong>

**Much love, Jasmine  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Reina's point of view**

I sat in my rooms when a knock sounded on my door. I got up and opened it, only to see Roan on the other side. He did not have to say anything, the look in his eyes said it all. He was hurting, he was going to lose his mind if he spent tonight alone. He needed me, to get lost in my body. He had not come to my rooms seeking this kind of comfort since long before he married my daughter. But their marriage was over now.

My body already began reacting at the sight of him, old desires becoming known within me. I knew that look in his eyes, he was here for me, he needed me. In the next moment, I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him as his hands went to grip my waist, his tongue gliding into my mouth as a moan escaped my lips. He came in while kissing me and shut the door, before proceeding to push me against it as his hands made quick work of my clothing while mine were busy getting his out of the way.

He began kissing my neck, my head tilted back to give him better access as his hands teased my body that was already ready for him, that ached for him. He reached down and took hold of my thighs, then he lifted me against the wall and for the first time in six years, we became one. Tears ran down my cheeks, the feeling was beyond compare as he began making love to me, my arms were slung around him, holding his muscular body to me while I begged him not to stop...

I looked down on my sleeping lover that night, it had been so long since I had been touched in such a way. I stilled loved him, that much had not changed between us, it would never change. He clearly had not slept much lately.

I had always loved him, but when the Nameless One came back to claim his place as king, I knew I could not lose my position. And I was deeply attracted to him. He allowed me to serve as his regent, and I tried to seduce him. I never planned on falling in love with him, I simply needed the power and to keep my station as queen. It took hundreds of years for him to finally take me into his bed, but it was worth the waiting, he was an incredible lover and I soon became addicted to him. I was over joyed when I realized that I was carrying the Nameless One's child, a daughter. It was perfect, it was just the thing I needed to have him marry me and make me his queen, and Roan could marry my daughter.

I did fall more and more in love with my husband by the day, I loved everything about him, even his dark moods. I adored his darkness, I worshiped him and was proud to sit by his side as his queen. I tried to keep him happy, to keep him satisfied, and for a time I did, but then things began to change. His moods darkened even further, he rarely spent the night in our bed anymore. He grew more distant from me by the day and no matter what I did, things were never the same between us and he announced an end to our marriage three years and six months after we wed.

By that time, I could not simply go back to Roan. Yes, I loved him greatly, but he was not what I needed anymore, he was not what I craved. I would always see the Nameless One as my husband, and I tried just about everything to make things into the way they were, to make him interested again. But nothing worked, and then it happened. I noticed that he was absent from the palace more often than not. So one day, I followed him and saw the object of his obsession, a sixteen year old girl who was clearly one of Pandora's Descendants. I was beyond shocked and beyond hurt, yet I told myself that this girl had nothing on me, that I would be able to bring my husband back into my bed, that he would love me again.

But for all my trying, nothing worked. His feelings for that girl constantly got in the way. Roan and I still made love on occasion since my husband announced an end to our marriage and it became clear that he was not going to visit my bed any time soon. Roan and I needed each other, even if only to satisfy our sexual desires. But it was never just sex between us, there was always so much more to it.

What worried me most about my husbands obsession with this girl was how she was changing him. He had to be protected from this, from her, or else he would lose himself completely.

I placed a soft kiss on Roan's forehead and looked down upon his handsome face for a time. I got out of bed and showered, then dressed in a dark purple gown that was the color of dusk. I slid on some jewels and made my way out of my apartment and towards the armory where the smith was awaiting me.

He greeted me with a bow, telling me what an honor it was to be in my radiant presence, and then he handed me the blade he had crafted for me. It was fine work. I looked down at the blade in my hand, it was light and warm on the outside with ruins carved into the incandescent metal so that her body would not reject it. I looked up at the immortal who created this weapon for me.

"And this will do the job?" I asked the smith.

"Yes my queen, I made it to your specifications." He said, I gave him a smile as I looked into his eyes.

"Good, you did well." I said, looking deep into his eyes. "Now you will forget everything about this blade." I ordered as I slid the blade up my sleeve. He nodded then came out of his daze.

"My queen!" He bowed, surprised to see that I was standing before him. "Why have you honored me with this visit." I smiled, he would remember nothing and that was just how I needed it in order for this little scheme I cooked up with Roan to work. I really did love that god, I would not be able to do this without him.

"Just to say hello." I told the smith, then turned around and walked out of the room, my smile growing. _Now, for the bait._

* * *

><p>I walked through the halls of my palace, heading back towards my chambers, my mind running through the plans I had drawn up with the help of my dear Roan. It had been a long day, mostly spent with a few mortal senators that were so easy to corrupt it was almost boring. If the gods wanted a war, we would give them one. The gods were blind or just plain did not care about what those worthless mortals were putting this world through. So it fell to my kind to save it, and I was only all to happy to help get the gods out of the way.<p>

Then, after making love to Roan, I picked up the blade that would be _her_ undoing, my smile grew as I thought on that, on how glorious it will feel to slide this blade into her back and watch her die.

I turned the corner and saw my husband at the other end of the hallway, walking towards me. He clearly did not expect me to be in this hall with him and was not too delighted at my presence.

A burning began raging within me, an anger run by jealousy. I had lost my husband, a god I truly love, and that little Descendant would pay dearly for it, just as I promised. My king was handsome, I had always been attracted to him, but not just because of his looks, it was his darkness, his power. It was seductive and I wanted to share in it. I loved that no one could ever tell what he was thinking, I loved every mysterious quality he possessed, especially how he led our armies against the gods and made those pathetic mortal suffer. I did not hate him, I could not hate him, but he had hurt me worse than anyone ever had, worse than what my father did to me when he forbade me from returning to my home.

But it was not just that he loved another woman, it was what she was doing to him. It was barely noticeable, but I could see it. His eyes were just slightly bluer, his skin holding a touch more color to it, a slightly golden undertone. It worried me greatly. Even if he did not love me anymore, I still loved him, and I would do whatever it took to protect him. My husband did not look into my eyes as he walked past with quick, meaningful strides.

"Not so much as a 'Hello Reina?'" I asked him, turning my head and body to watch him pass. He stopped and took a deep breath before he turned around to face me.

"Hello Reina." He said, his eyes burned with hatred. It was nice to see that something of himself was still there.

"You are still angry with me?" I asked him. His upset grew at that.

"Our daughter was tormented every time he drank, and we both know how often Roan drinks." He seethed. "And you expect me to just let it blow over as if it were nothing?"

"He has his demons, just like the rest of us." I told him, feeling protect of Roan. Our relationship was over, but I still loved Roan, he was still dear to my soul. "If Nellena was any kind of a wife, she would know how to soothe him and help him with those pains as I did."

"How can you take his side over our own daughter? You carried her, you gave birth to her, you raised her." He asked in disgust.

"And she has been nothing but a disappointment." I stated the truth. "She is not the child I promised you, she will never be strong enough to be a queen. That was one of the reasons I wanted her married to Roan, because he has it in him to be a king. He was my king before you returned."

"You clearly know nothing about our daughter." He stated. "She has a greater strength than you could imagine."

"It is the wrong kind of strength." I told him. "She has the strength to fight against our kind, not lead them. She does not have the stomach for the things we do."

"And that is a bad thing?" He asked, crossing his arms. "Nellena is strong, and wonderful, and beautiful, and loving. It is a shame you cannot see that." A suspicion came into me then.

"Is she your lover?" I asked him.

"Of course not." He said at once, repulsed by the idea. "Why shouldn't I be able to love my daughter without you assuming that sex is involved?"

"You are a man," I stated. "And she is a beautiful woman. I remember how you were with me, how you took me in every way you could, every chance you got."

"That was a very long time ago." He said.

"Didn't our time together mean anything to you?" I asked him, feeling that hurt within me again. "Don't you ever think about how we made love from dusk to dawn? How you used to kiss me?" He looked away from my eyes an sighed, his anger ebbing.

"I will not deny that there was something between us for that period of time." He said, his voice kinder as he met my eyes. "You gave me our daughter, I will always love you for that, but I was never actually in love with you. Our marriage, if you could call it that, was for our daughters sake alone."

"I do not believe that," I told him. "You loved me, even if only for one moment, you did love me. I saw it in your eyes, I felt it when you kissed me, when we made love."

I walked up closer to him, looking up into his eyes, needing him to remember how it was between us. That love could not have been one sided, no, I refused to believe that. He loved me, he wanted me to be at his side, that was why he married me.

Before I was able to stop myself, I quickly closed the distance between us and kissed him. He pulled away from my lips at once, but I was already staggering back, looking at him with a horrified expression. His lips were warm, they were not cool like they used to be… they were hotter than my own.

"What has she done to you?" I hissed, horrified. His eyes were clearly shocked.

"Who?" He asked.

"You know exactly who!" I yelled at him. "I know that Pandora's little Descendant captured your attentions years ago. I know she is your lover, that you sneak out to bed her every chance you get." He was still shocked, but somehow, he kept his composer.

"Reina," He began softly. "You are mistaken to think this. She is not my lover."

"Liar." I wanted to scream at him. "Do not treat me like a fool! I have seen you with her, touching her, kissing her and damn near bedding her every chance you got! And now… now your skin his warm and your eyes grow bluer by the day. She is destroying you! Why can you not see that?" I asked him with tears in my eyes. "You were perfect, a dark perfection, but now she has tainted you what whatever is inside of her." I was shaking with rage.

"Reina, calm down." He said.

"No! I will not stand idly by while that little bitch desecrates you with what lays between her thighs!" I screamed at him.

In the next moment, I found myself pinned to the wall by my throat as anger raged from my husband's eyes. It was the first glimpse of his real self I have seen in months, and it excited me to no end, yet still I feared for him.

"Listen to me, and listen good," He said in a dangerous voice. "If you so much as lay one hand upon her, it will be the last thing you ever do."

"Why do you love her? Why can you not see that I am what is best for you?" I demanded. "I love you for all that you are. She will never understand you like I do, she has no darkness within her soul, a Shadow could not survive within her." I was disgusted by the idea, something a Shadow could not live within was nothing natural. The girl was an abomination, never meant to walk this Earth. "I love you, I always have. Why can you not see that?" My voice had grown soft, my eyes pleading in a rare show of emotion from me. He released his grip on my throat and took a deep breath as he turned away from me.

"You are stubborn, do you know that?" He asked, his voice calmer than before. "You get that trait from my son, and me before him. You do not give up, no matter what you know to be good for you."

"Look at me." I said, my voice soft. He turned around and looked into my eyes. I walked up to him. "I know you are having doubts about our goals, but they are unfounded. The mortals will destroy this world if we leave it in their hands. The only thing standing in the way of ridding this planet of the troublesome lot and replacing it with a better race are the gods. They cannot see, they are blinded by their love for those mortals. There is a saying, 'That which you hate the most you secretly are.' The gods hate us so much because they know we are right, that is why they fight against us, because they cannot accept the truth.

"This is where you are meant to be, my king. This precious jewel of a world will be lost without you. We would all be lost without you. You cannot give up now that we are so close to achieving our goals. We need you with us, to lead us down our path. Please tell me you can do that." I softly begged. I took his hand into my own and brought it to my lips, kissing it. He placed his hand over my own, looking at our intertwined hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's point of view<strong>

I looked at our intertwined hands as Reina's words ran through my mind. I felt Zenophian stirring within me, telling me softly that I knew she was right. But Zenophian no longer had any power over me, not since Mera and I made love_._ My mind was clear and I saw the truth, the truth that we were the enemy, that we were the bad that corrupted this world, that we were what was destroying the Earth, not my son and those like him. The path I had brought these immortals down was wrong, horribly so, and I had to make amends, I had to make things right, and the only way I could do that was to help the gods fight against the Shadows.

I kept my face placid as I thought this through. I came realize that since Mera has been back in my life, especially since we finally made love, my emotions and expressions are not as guarded as they used to be. I hated hiding, I hated having to be in this palace and away from my Mera, but I had a job to do here. These immortals must not win this war, the victory must go to my son. I made my face a mask of indifference, just like it used to be. I brought Reina's hands up to my lips and kissed them.

"You are right." I told her. "I have been weak and foolish, but as you said, 'a king should wonder.' I just had to let my thoughts drift to make sure we were on the right course." Reina's eyes lit up and a smile broke out across her face. She leaned up to kiss me, but I pulled away. I knew that kissing her would sell my story, I also knew that I could not make the kiss seem real, and I knew how wrong it would feel to kiss her. When she had kissed me before, it was a horrible feeling, a degrading one. "Reina, this does not mean we are going to be together." I told her.

She pulled her hands out of mine and shook her head, anger coming over her features once again.

"If you think Mera will ever walk our path, you are _greatly_ mistaken!" She hissed at me, but I saw the pain in her eyes. "The gods have tainted her, she will never be one of us, she will never rule by your side. She will never love you as I do. She will never see you for who you truly are."

_I am only me when I am with her._ I thought the words but did not dare say them out loud.

Reina spun around and staked away from me with dark energy radiating off her form. Angering Reina was the last thing I wanted to do. She was powerful and devious and completely unpredictable, especially while she is in this state. Mera's words about the prophecy ran through my mind and I began wondering if I would be partly at fault for her death. If by rejecting Reina, she would go after Mera. The idea was more horrifying than anything.

I made my way back to my chambers through the ice halls of my palace. Mera was all I could think about. After greeting Nell, I went into my office and sat in my leather chair as I stared out at the mountains through the large windows in the room. I looked down at the jade dragon ring on my finger and smiled, thinking of that wonderful spirit, my beautiful Mera, my wife-to-be. My smile lessened as a deep pain came into my soul. I had to tell her the truth. I had to tell her who I am and what I have done and face the consequences. I should have told her sooner, before we made love, before I asked her to be my wife. She should have known what she was getting herself into by loving me, by choosing to be with me.

I took a pain filled breath as tears came into my eyes. It was because of selfishness that I had not told her. I was just so enjoying being with her, talking with her, kissing her, making love to her, and just having her in my arms again. I did not want to lose her for any length of time, she meant far too much to me for that. But I had to face the music, so to speak. I had to own up to my crimes and sins.

Not to mention what it is doing to Ariston to keep him here, away from her. I did not mind sharing Mera with him, I know how much he loves her, and he is the kind of man she deserves. I know that someday Mera will forgive me, at least I hope she will, it is what she seems to be best at, forgiving me for my mistakes, loving me in a way I am not worthy of. I took a deep breath and smiled, still, after a thousand years, I could not get over how blessed I was and am to have a woman like Mera loving me. I was not good enough for her, but she never cared about that, she never saw me as unworthy. It was humbling to know that a woman like her could love a creature such as me.

Lyra gave me something to live for, she brought me back to life. I had no idea how much had been missing from my life until she came to me that day in Asphodel and cleaned me up. Then, two wonderful years passed by in a flash and she was taken from me. Zenophian has always used love against me, Lyra once told me that that alone was proof of how good my soul is. That the only thing Zenophian could use to control me was those I love.

A tear ran down my cheek. I shook my head softly as I wiped it away. The only person I have ever cried for is her. I wanted Mera in my arms, I wanted to kiss her. We had only been parted for three days, but it felt like so much longer than that. I needed to see her, I _had _to see her. I would go mad if I could not look upon her, even if only for a moment.

_Mera,_ I thought to her and felt the joy within her soul when she felt me.

_My love,_ She thought in the most wonderful tone.

_Can I please see you? Just for a little while?_ I begged her. _I have to see you._

_I can spend tonight with you, but I have to return in the morning to train my unit,_ She told me and I could not help the smile that came over my face. _Where do you want to meet?_

_How about our meadow?_ I asked.

_I will be there in ten minutes,_ She told me.

After bringing Ariston to my chambers to stay with Nell, I went to the meadow where Mera was already waiting. We ran to each other and I caught her as she leapt into my arms and we kissed, it was like coming home, she is my home.

"Take us home." She whispered and I nodded, teleporting us to our bedroom.

I could not get enough of her, of kissing her soft, burning skin, those lips of hers, her hands undressing me. She wanted this as much as I did. She had longed for me as I had longed for her, I could feel that within her soul. Then, when she began kissing my neck, it was too much to take. This beautiful, consuming passion brought us to our bed, bringing our bodies together in that sacred dance…

I was lost in her violet eyes as she smiled to me and I smiled to her. The feeling of her warm naked body lying on my chest was one of the greatest joys that existed in this world. She leaned down and kissed me, a wondrous tender kiss that made me feel more than I could put into words. She was everything, she was my world.

"What happened to that mortal family that raised you until you were ten?" Mera asked me.

"I went back to see them a month after my uncle brought me to live with him." I told her, an old sadness creeping into my soul. "They were no longer the loving family they had once been towards me. They did not make jokes at my expense, they did not laugh and play with me, there was no more camaraderie. They were kind, but they were afraid of me, always having their heads lowered in submission, like I was some being above them. And I suppose I was, but it was still difficult realizing that they were no longer my family, that I had lost the only family I had every known." Mera kissed my cheek.

"I am sorry you went through all of that." She told me. "Someday, we will have a family of our own, and things will be different." I gave her a sad smile.

"As I tried to tell you once long ago, I am not a good father." I told her. "No child is better off for having me as their father."

"I do not believe that." She said.

"Ask my son and see what he says." I said as I looked away from her eyes.

"You have a son?" She asked.

"I have not spoken to him in a very long time, thousands of years." I told her. "He hates me for what I have done, and rightly so." I looked into her eyes. _I have to tell her the truth, she has to know._

I parted my lips, but looking into her eyes, I could not tell her. How could I tell her all the things I have done? How I had unknowingly betrayed her? What I had done to her family? I shook my head softly and moved away from her, sitting on the side of the bed, feeling pathetic. Mera came up behind me, her front pressed against my back as she wrapped her arms around my chest and kissed my neck a few times. I placed my hand on her arms, she brought me such comfort, and I knew I was unworthy of it with all I had done.

"What is it my love?" She asked.

"I have to tell you something… but I cannot get the words past my lips." I told her. She held me close with her head resting on my shoulder, my eyes slid shut as I savored the feeling, knowing that she would not hold me like this again for a long time once she knew the truth.

"I will always love you." She told me.

"I know." I told her. "But will you still want me in your life after knowing what I have done?"

"Yes." She whispered into my ear, then kissed just below it. I turned to look into her violet ember eyes and she smiled to me, caressing my cheek. "You know, it is sad but true that tortured souls are the most beautiful." She told me, I leaned in and rested my forehead to hers as we both let out a sigh in the same moment.

"I love you so much." I whispered.

"I love you, my husband-to-be." She said and my smile grew.

Mera kissed my lips, but this kiss was not the tender kind, there was fire within it. Our lips parted for a moment before we kissed again and I wrapped my arms around her as she moved around to hover over my lap, her breasts and body pressed against my chest, her legs around me, as her fingers ran through my hair and down my neck.

All worries and fears left, every care except for her left my mind and soul in this moment. With her lips and her body pressed up against mine, with her soul intertwining with my own, she washed everything else away, replacing rain with sunshine, darkness with light, hate and fear with love and tenderness and passion. This need for her love went so far beyond the sexual element. Yes, that hunger was only all too alive within us both, but there was so much more to it. There was this tenderness, this kindness, this profound love. There was no way to put my gratitude into words to describe how thankful I am that she could feel my emotions in that moment, for I had no way to put into words how she made me feel, how she made me whole, how she saved my life and my soul with each passing moment of love and passion…

I looked into Mera's eyes before kissing her goodbye. We both had bathed and dressed for the day after sleeping in each others arms. No part of me wanted to let her go, I wanted her by my side, always. But in order for that to happen, she had to know the truth, and she had to hear it from me. I made a promise to myself that the next time I saw her, I would tell her the truth. Mera smiled to me, knowing what I was thinking by the emotions running through me.

"Have some faith in me." Mera said with a smile. "I am always going to love you."

"It is not a lack of faith in you Mera," I told her. "It is knowing what I have done, and that it is going to take time for you to forgive me." She sighed with a smile and placed her hand on my cheek. I could not lose her, I just could not. She kissed me and I melted into her soul.

"I love you." She whispered, I felt that truth deep within her soul.

"I love you." I told her. "No matter what."

* * *

><p><strong>Mera's point of view<strong>

On the 1st of June, I attended the funeral of the six immortals who died in the Battle Of The Springs, as it was being called. Kallisto stood with Tristan's family, she was family to them, and Aaron stood at her side, ever supportive. There was no doubt that it was a sad occasion.

I once again walked at Cronus' side up towards the mountaintop where Helen's body was cremated on the pier. But there was no pier for these immortals, for there were no bodies to burn. Gods, to put it simply, are very powerful spirits. The golden substance they are made out of is called ichor. They do not need vessels to exist outside of the Underworld, unlike the souls of mortals. And so, when a god dies, their ichor dissipates into light, leaving nothing behind. So to honor them, each of the families held an urn containing an object that had the deceased's essence within it. Many gods mark their most treasured possessions with their essence, so as to claim it as their own.

On top of that mountain, in place of the pier there was a shining orb of blue fire that floated in the middle. It was about three meters in diameter and radiated with light and warmth. Apollo had told me about this ceremony. When a god or an immortal dies in a glorious way for a just cause, a star is born for them.

We stood in reverence as Kallisto walked up with Tristan's mother. They opened the urn together and Kallisto took out a ring with the symbol of the sun on it. I watched my daughter as tears rolled down her cheeks. She kissed the ring and then held it to her bosom. Kallisto turned around and faced us all.

"Tristan was a good man, a truly wonderful god." She said. "He was my first love, the first man I took into my bed. I truly loved him, I would have married him if the Moirae did not have other ideas when they weaved the course of our lives. But he never left my soul, and I never left his. He led a life worthy of him, worthy of Apollo's grandson, and he will be deeply missed and always remembered." Kallisto turned back to the star. "I love you Tristan." She said softly.

The ring floated from her hand and into the star, where the metal melted and the star grew brighter as it ascended into the heavens. A new blue star formed, the same size as the other one, and Ian Wentworth's family came up, his wife and three children. His wife was heavily pregnant with their fourth child. It made me cry to know that her child would never know his father. After saying some words for her husband, she sent a watch of his into the star and it too ascended into the heavens.

Victor Smith's father came up next when a new star had formed. He said his words in honor of his son and sent a mother of pearl pen into the heart of the star. Then Jessica Bronze's husband came up with their twin teenaged daughters as his sides. They both spoke for their mother and together, they let their mothers diamond necklace fly into the star.

Xavier Night's grandmother came forth and spoke of her grandson, who had only been three hundred years old, which was very young for a god. She then removed an odd piece of blue glass from the urn she carried and sent it into the star before her.

Sandra Whitney's husband came up, holding their young son in his arms as he spoke of his wife and all the things he loved about her, all that she meant to him. He handed the bracelet within the urn to their son and told the boy to let it go into the fire in honor of his mother. The boy let it go and after it flew into the flame, the star ascended into the heavens. Queen Hera came forth to speak.

"Let this night mark a new constellation in my realm," The queen of the gods and the goddess of the stars announced in a somber voice. "Those brave warriors that lost their lives will always be remembered. From this night on, let all think back on the Battle of the Springs and all that was won and lost, every time they gaze upon this constellation of heroes."

We all took a moment of silence as we gazed up at the new constellation and I thought back on the battle, feeling guilt and sorrow for those that were lost and the lives I had taken, as well as gratitude for the eighty-six immortals that were brought back home. Those emotions somehow equaled each other out and so I found an odd kind of acceptance in what had transpired during that battle.

I went around and once again spoke to each of the families and the gods present. I went to my daughter first and held her close as she cried. The sound of her tears twisted in my soul, but I was grateful I was here to comfort her, and that Aaron was here for her as well.

Cronus stayed by my side that night, and after hours of talking with all of those families, we went with Kallisto and Aaron to accompany Tristan's family back to their home on Olympus. They told stories of Tristan for most of the night, laughing and crying at all the memories of him. Apollo was there with his wife Cassandra as he consoled his daughter and her husband, Tristan's parents, and we all celebrated Tristan's life. Apollo also told stories of his grandson, Cassandra joined in the storytelling as well. As the night wore on, we all grew tired.

"Would you like to go home?" Cronus asked me, feeling my tiredness.

"Home?" I asked.

"To my island." He said softly. "I do hope you think of it as home."

"I do," I told him. "It is one of my homes at least. And yes, I would love to get some sleep."

Cronus and I rose to our feet and bid everyone our goodbyes, then he teleported us to his bedroom. I yawned hugely as Cronus still held me in his arms. He began undressing me.

"My love, as much as I treasure and truly enjoy our love making, I do not have the energy tonight." I told him softly and he laughed.

"That is not why I am undressing you. I am tired as well." He told me. "We can make love another time." I nodded and let him slip the dress off of my body, then he took the pins out of my hair and I slipped my heels off.

I yawned again as I climbed into his amazingly comfortable bed, in between the golden sheets. I looked up at him as he undressed, smiling all the while as he climbed into bed next to me. I cuddled into the comfort of his warm arms and sighed in contentment.

"Sweet dreams my Mera." Cronus said softly. "I love you."

"I love you, my Cronus." I said to him in a sleepy voice, placing a kiss on his chest before drifting off to sleep with a smile on my lips.

* * *

><p>In the morning I trained my unit as I do every morning. John was still trying to cope with Helen's loss, he still blamed himself, I could see the pain he tried to hide and wished I could help. But I knew my words and efforts would be lost on him as they always were. I did not know what would pull him out of this, I just hoped a miracle would come for him soon to bring him peace and hopefully bring him back to himself.<p>

What I did not know was that Helen had been like a mother to John. His own parents were horrible people, he ran away from home when he was fourteen, but thankfully, the gods sent someone to recruit him shortly after. When he was placed into Helen's unit, she took him under her wing. I wanted to be there for John, but I could not replace someone like Helen in his life. I did not think anyone could do that.

After training my unit, I bathed and then headed off with Cronus for a wonderful day of sunshine and laughter. Cronus had asked me to spend the day with him on his island, I agreed. I truly had missed him and it felt unbelievably wonderful to be in his arms and spend some time alone with him.

We watched the spectacular sunset from his cliffside garden then made our way down to the beach. There was a blanket laid out on the sand under the moonlight with fruits and sweets and a few candles, including the most beautiful chocolate covered strawberries I had ever seen. They were truly works of art.

"This is beautiful." I told Cronus, placing a kiss on his lips before we sat down next to each other on that blanket.

"I am happy you like it." He told me. Cronus fed me a chocolate covered strawberry as I looked into his eyes, they tasted as good as they looked. A thought came to me then, something I had been meaning to ask Cronus.

"Why does Thor call you Orin sometimes?" I asked, Cronus laughed.

"It is a joke of his." Cronus said. "You see, Orin in Nordic means Pale Green." Cronus tapped his ocular bone, pointing to his bright pale green eyes. "Thor says it is his way to keep track of Ennina's husbands." I laughed and his smile grew. "I have a surprise for you."

Cronus clapped his hands twice and I jumped a bit when a dozen or so nymphs and men came running out of the trees behind us and to pose twenty feet in front of us, with the waves crashing behind them. They wore beautiful clothing, ancient Greek in style. Many of them wore shorter dresses and silk wings. They bowed to us and we bowed our heads to them.

"My lady Mera," Began the nymph in the shimmering blue dress at the center. "Your loving crown prince has asked us here on this night to honor you with a play, if you will accept it?" I looked at Cronus in complete surprise and total excitement he smiled to me. I had never had a play acted out just for me, it was the perfect surprise, the perfect gift.

"I will," I told the nymph, turning my eyes back to her. "What play?"

"A Midsummer's Night's Dream." She told me.

I gave Cronus a huge smile and an enthusiastic kiss. He handed me a glass of wine and I placed a grape in his mouth as we settled in, cuddling together, for the next hour or so to watch the play. It was absolutely wonderful and perfectly acted. It truly was one of my favorite plays, one of my favorite lines was by Puck, "Lord, what fools these mortals be!" And by Bottom the weaver, after his head is changed into that of a mule's head and everyone runs away from him. His friends are trying to tell him that he has been changed, but he thinks they are trying to trick him, and so after they run away, he says "I see their knavery: this is to make an ass out of me." The changing of Bottom's head was done incredibly well by the actor, the immortals head actually changed into that of a mule while he played the part.

Cronus and I stood and sounded a long round of applause as they bowed to us.

"Magnificent!" I said to them. "I have only ever read the play and seen the movie that was made out of it. But I have never before seen it performed, and you all did it perfectly!" They bowed again.

"Thank you my lady," The nymph in the shimmering blue dress curtsied to me again with a bright smile. "It was an honor for us to perform for you on this night. We will be happy to perform any other play you wish at any time."

"Thank you all." Cronus said to them, they bowed one more time and then were off. Cronus wrapped his arm around my waist and began leading me towards a path in the woods. The fireflies were out, making the night even more magical.

"Where are we off to now my prince?" I asked him with a smile.

"I have a surprise for you." He told me, that wonderful smile of his shining on his handsome face.

"Another gift?" I asked.

"I want tonight to be special." He told me.

"Any night I spend with you is special." I told him, he kissed my cheek as we continued on the path.

After walking for a time, the woods opened up to a meadow by a lake, and beside that lake, set amongst the lush grass, was a large round marble gazebo that was bathed in moonlight and topped with a glass dome. It was breathtaking, with flowering vines of small, perfect pink roses and white jasmine flowers, and those wonderful scents hung in the air. Cronus walked me up the steps and I looked up through the dome at the stars and moon, the metal work that supported the dome was made of adamantine and the roses and jasmine's grew around those white blue rods.

"I did not know this was here." I said to Cronus. He had showed me much of his island during the three weeks we spent here, but I had never seen this place before.

"I had it built for you recently, for us." He told me. "I want this place to have a great meaning for the two of us."

I looked into his eyes in wonder and we were silent for a time as the sounds of night gently washed over us. I loved the tenderness of this moment and how he was making me feel, and I would never be able to forget how I made him feel and the magnitude and depth of his love for me. What we felt for each other, that tender and profound love we shared, flowed together within us both with perfect synchronicity. Our love felt something like a rose garden blooming in the light, warm summer sun, like eating ice cream on a hot day, like sneaking out to meet your lover in secret in the dark of night. There was something secret and sacred to our love, a powerful element to it, that it felt as if only we would be able to understand what is between us.

Cronus took my hands into his own, still looking into my eyes and stealing every word that I might have said away from me. He slid down onto one knee and I understood in that moment the meaning he hoped this place would hold for us. Tears came into my eyes, my lips parting and closing, though no sound came out. He smiled to me and kissed each of my hands tenderly while looking into my eyes before he spoke.

"I wish a word had been created to describe what we are feeling in this moment," He said softly, his voice holding a tender emotion. "But even if one did exist to describe how much I love you and the power of the love you that lives within your soul for me, or how beautiful you look in the moonlight, it would not be worthy of this night.

"I must admit that I never pictured myself in this position again, on bended knee as I ask the woman I love to be my wife, and yet here I am, yet here we are. You have completed me, your love and your soul that you have so generously given, have made me whole. I never knew anything was missing until I began to fall in love with you, and now that we have found this magic, I want you to be mine for the rest of time. Will you be my wife? Will you pledge your soul to me in marriage, as I am so eager to pledge mine to you?" He asked.

"Yes, I will, oh I will." I told him, my smile growing as tears of joy rolled down my cheeks.

He stood up and took me into his arms and we kissed and kissed, lost in the bliss of this otherworldly moment, where two souls have found each other in this maddening world. I held him closer as the desire built to an unbearable level and depth.

"Lets give this place another meaning." I whispered to him.

Our clothing was on the floor in no time, and so were we as we kissed each others bodies, making that fire burn hotter and brighter within our souls. He moved me underneath him and with that, our bodies became intertwined in the beauty of the night…

I laid on his chest as we watched each other in a silent kind of bliss. A while later, he closed his eyes and shook his head. He began laughing and I could not understand what he found so funny. Feeling my confusion, he opened his eyes and looked at me while still shaking his head.

"I did this wrong tonight." He told me.

"You did this perfectly." I told him and kissed him. I looked into his dreamy eyes as our happiness flowed between us.

"I never gave you the ring." He said and began laughing again. I understood what he meant then.

A silver box appeared in his hand a few moments later. He opened it up before me and my breath caught in my throat. The center stone was a large emerald-cut sapphire of a stunning deep blue. The sapphire was flawless and must have been about 25ct. But the casting was just as exceptional. Instead of metal, the band and casting was cut out of pure white diamond, the casting climbing up the sides like little flowering vines, and from those vines, the diamond turned blue to depict the tiny flowers that grew from those vines. Cronus took my left hand and slid that ring onto my index finger, it was a flawless fit. I admired the engagement ring and looked into Cronus' eyes, the joy written across his face was something to see.

"I am so happy you like you." He told me.

"It is exceptional." I said, still in amazement. I leaned in as I moved to sit on top of him and kissed him passionately. "Let me thank you for it properly." I whispered and our smiles grew…

* * *

><p><em>I walked through dew covered grass, the night was silent and a soft breeze blew past me. I looked above, seeing the stars in unfamiliar constellations and the two moons that shined, one white and the other blue. I knew by the sky alone that I was in the Underworld. I soon came upon the home of the Moirae, the carved ash doors with dark scrollwork were carved into the mountainside.<em>

_Those grand double doors opened before me and I walked into the unimaginably vast space that was lit only by the glow of the enormous loom. There was one thread that I was drawn to, a rose colored thread that glowed like embers. I noticed the threads around it. Three other threads were tightly bound with the rose colored one, braided together. One of those threads was sky blue, one was bright pale green and the other was a thread that was a mixture of black and pure ichor gold. Other threads ran and intersected with the rose colored thread, one of those threads ran short and turned white, others ran on into infinity. I was still studying this when I felt a powerful feminine presence behind me._

_I turned around to see a goddess with black curly hair, eyes the color of the first leaves of spring, pale skin and a familiar oval shaped face. She wore a silver gown and a silver crown upon her head that was inlaid with emeralds. I knew her at once, though I did not know her name._

_"I know you." I said, she smiled a crooked smile to me and nodded._

_"I am Hecate, goddess of magic and crossroads, daughter of Hades and Persephone." She introduced herself._

"_I remember." I said softly as images flashed through my mind of her. Even though I was a servant to Persephone, she and her husband and children always treated me with respect, they treated me like family._

_We stood there in silence for a time, then I looked back at the loom, trying to study it, to understand the course of the lives those threads represented. It was extraordinary to think that all of the past and most of the future was here in front of me, and thinking on the brilliance, concentration, patience and wisdom that it took to weave the lives of every soul that walked the earth was baffling. I certainly had the greatest respect for the Moirae, those three ancient goddesses. Though, there are times when the weave becomes undone, when a soul decides to take a different road in their life and changes so many events in the process. It is extraordinary to realize how one choice can effect the whole world, the entire future. It is said that you could find the meaning of the universe in the loom if you knew how to look at it._

"_It is so beautiful." I said softly, the sight taking my breath away. Knowing that every single event that has ever happened was right here before me, told in the way these strands, these souls were brought together, it was incredible._

_"The Moirae may not be able to control the Shadows," Hecate said softly from behind me. "But by maneuvering good souls in certain ways, they can usually push the Shadows and other dark beings onto a certain path. Which is why the Moirae must take some of us on painful paths, that way they can protect as many as possible."_

_I turned around and looked at Hecate, seeing a saddened expression on her lovely face. She knew something, something about my future, something that pained her greatly._

"_My dear friend, what I am about to ask you is not easy to say." She began. "You need to keep moving. You must be the one to rescue Ariston, you cannot let Jason bring him to you."_

"_No, I need him safe, soon." I stated, feeling a maddening desperation come over me at the thought of being parted from him for longer. "I cannot take this anymore."_

"_But you must, for all our sakes." She told me, her eyes pleading. "Only by you being the one to rescue Ariston will you be able to find the box. They are being held in the same place."_

"_Where?" I asked, pleading. "Tell me where my Ariston is."_

"_I cannot do that." She said. "Your path is not over yet, you still have a long journey ahead of you. If you complete it, you will save us all. But you must be the one to rescue Ariston, it is vital to the plan drawn up by the weavers." I took a deep breath, tears coming into my eyes._

"_How long will this take before Ariston is in my arms again?" I asked her._

"_Days." She said and I smiled as such joy overcame me._

_"Tell me how." I said at once._

_"Mera, this path will lead to your death." Hecate warned me._

_"But will it also lead to Ariston?" I asked her._

_"Yes." She told me._

_"Then tell me what I must do." I said at once. My death was not something I was worried about, nor did I fear it. My mother has always said 'for every end, there is a beginning.' So I could only wonder what would come from my death, and I would do anything to find Ariston._

_"Go to where your love began, there you will find the next piece in your journey." Hecate said to me. "And you cannot tell Jason about this dream."_

_"I will do as you say." I told her. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and everything began to fade._

I woke in Cronus' arms with the birds singing around us and the gentle wind caressing our skin. We were still in the gazebo, still laying on the floor where we fell asleep after making love. I thought over the dream that was still so vividly in my mind.

"Good morning my love." Cronus greeted. I sat up next to him and looked down upon my fiancé. He was a glorious sight, his muscular, cinnamon skinned body relaxing with his hands behind his head as he looked up to me with a curious expression.

"We have to go." I told him.

"Where?" Cronus asked as he sat up next to me.

"Blueridge Stables." I told him. "To the tack room where Ariston and I first met."

"Lets get ready then." He said as he got to his feet and held his hands out for me.

I smiled, loving how he did not ask me to justify my desire to go to Maine, he trusted me and would follow me to the ends of the earth. We bathed and then dressed as I explained my dream to Cronus. At my request, Cronus had a messenger sent to Christopher, asking him to train my unit for the next few days while I am away. I could not focus on that task for now, I had to find Ariston.

Cronus had some of my clothing here now in Ennina's closet, which she told me with a bright smile that she was glad to share with me. I put on a light blue, knee length, A-line skirt with a white silk blouse with spaghetti straps and lace that had little blue flowers embroidered on the hem. I slipped on a pair of strappy high heels and slipped my phone into a sleek black leather purse, then slid in a pair of emerald earring that Cronus had bought for me. With my jade dragon bracelet in place, my other wrist adorned with Ariston's watch, I was ready to go.

Cronus wore a button down shirt that was the same color as his eyes, along with white jeans that fit him well but were not too tight, and a black leather belt. Cronus took me into his arms and teleported us to the house Ariston and I once shared on that mountain in Blueridge, Maine. I could not move for a time when we arrived, remembering all the laughter and love that was shared here for the few weeks Ariston and I called this place home. I smiled, knowing that I would have him back in my arms in a matter of days brought a profound joy and a kind of frantic excitement to my soul.

I held Cronus' hand as I led him to the garage. All ten of Ariston's cars were still in there, covered by white sheets. I knew the one I wanted by its shape. I pulled the white sheet off, revealing the midnight blue marvel of a car that was a cross between a Rolls Royce and a Lamborghini. I climbed into the drivers seat as Cronus got into the passenger seat. The beautiful interior was made of white leather with dark blue piping. The keys were still in the cup holder, where Ariston left them before we headed to Olympus to meet his family. This car held so many memories of Ariston, it nearly brought me to tears, but I kept myself strong, knowing that this part of my journey was nearly at an end.

With the press of a button, the garage door opened and with the twist of the key, the car purred to life and off we went. I knew the way to the Stables by heart, I had driven there so many times from this house both with and without Ariston. I would have just had Cronus teleport us to the Stables, but if I ran into my friends, and I probably would at this time in the afternoon, they would wonder how I got there without a car since I now live in Greece.

When we pulled in and I parked, we got out of the car and I looked upon the structure before us. The white building looked like three stables put together with a gray blue roof and dark blue accents. I could hear the sounds inside, the voices of my friends that I had not seen in months, those girls I worked with when I took care of the horses here. Most of them would be graduating in a matter of days. I heard the sounds of the horses, their breathing, their whinnying. And that wonderful scent of a barn lingered in the air.

I took hold of Cronus' hand, not caring what anyone might think of this. It was not for anyone else to judge our love. We walked into the barn and made our way towards the tack room, it was all I could do to keep from running. There was something or someone in that tack room that would lead me to Ariston and I could not wait to find out what, or who, it was.

"Mera?" Came an excited voice, I turned my head and stopped walking to see Ella Dawson running up to me. Her red hair was braided back, her gray eyes filled with joy.

I let go of Cronus' hand and hugged her, it was wonderful to see her again. It was only moments later that the other girls I used to work with came out to greet me. Heather Ellis, who was as lovely as ever with pale blond hair and almond shaped brown eyes, along with her fair complexion she still reminded me of a 20s movie star. Marge Taylor hugged me, she had blue eyes and blond hair. Even Olivia Henderson was happy to see me. She and I had never quite seen eye to eye. Yet now, her jade green eyes shined with joy and kindness, her dark brown hair in a ponytail. She used to be stuck up and did not like doing the work we had to do with the horses, I wondered what had changed. Then I noticed the engagement ring on her finger.

"You are getting married?" I asked her with a smile. Her smile grew.

"After college." She told me, laying her hand upon her womb and shrugging.

"Congratulations." I told her, truly meaning it.

"You were always so nice to me, and I was a total bitch. Sorry about that." She said.

"It is alright." I assured her with a smile. "I wish you and your fiancé and your child all the best."

"Thank you." She said to me.

"Who is this?" Marge asked as she looked at Cronus, I smiled to him and held my hand out. He took my hand and came to stand at my side.

"This is Cronus Titan, my fiancé." I said and saw the pride in his eyes.

"What happened with Ariston?" Ella asked in a surprised and saddened voice. Ariston and I were the talk of the school when I went here since he posed as my teacher, not knowing that he was going to fall in love with me.

"I am still going to marry Ariston." I told them. "It is a long story. I hope you can forgive me, but I have to go, I do not have time to explain this right now." I gave them an apologetic smile.

They all hugged me again and told me how wonderful it was to see me. I went ahead to the tack room with Cronus, but much to my disappointment, it was empty. I looked around, trying to understand what was here. Tears came to my eyes, tears of anger and frustration, as I heard thunder begin to rumble outside. I sat down on a tack trunk, taking shaky breaths as I tried to make sense of this.

_Hecate told me to be here. Did I take too long? Am I here to early?_ I could only wonder as my eyes slid shut and tears rolled down my cheeks. Now that Ariston was so close, only days away, I felt frantic, and beyond upset at anything or anyone that would stand in my way of him. I wanted him back, now. I did not want to wait a moment longer and I hated feeling that I had no power over this situation, no say in when I would be reunited with my beloved.

I felt warm hands caressing away my tears a few moments later. I placed my hands over those wonderful hands, and opened my eyes to look into Cronus' bright pale green eyes from where he knelt before me.

"Did you know that Ariston came to me right after he met you?" Cronus asked, I shook my head with tears in my eyes, Cronus smiled to me. "He could not even speak. He had this look on his face as he paced the room, ringing his hands together, running his hands through his hair. I had not seen that much life or emotion in his eyes in a long time, in thousands of years. Ariston did not know how to handle what he was feeling, or that he was feeling, the emotions were simply too much after making himself impervious to them for so long. He looked at me, and once he explained that there was something he felt for you, I was between sorrow and joy. Joy that he might have found a woman to love again, and sorrow, knowing that you belonged to another."

"To Jason." I said, he nodded.

"I could not tell him," Cronus said. "No matter how much I wanted to. I was and still am bound by oath to keep this secret."

"I do not give a damn about the secret anymore." I told him. "It does not matter. All that matters is that I have Ariston back in my arms again. This makes no sense, Hecate said that I would find the next piece in my journey here. How can I find Ariston if I have missed finding this piece?"

"You have not missed it." He assured me.

"How can you be so sure of that?" I asked him. "How can you know that I did not miss whoever would be here because I stopped to talk to the girls?"

"Because the Moirae are more skilled than that." He told me. "Just look at everything they have done. My life alone is proof of their genius." I smiled a sad smile and nodded. "We are going to find him Mera." Cronus leaned in and kissed me, I leaned into the kiss, so grateful to have his lips on mine to help sooth my wearied soul.

"Mera?" Came a shocked voice.

Cronus and I stopped kissing and I looked up to see Margret's beautiful, stunned face. Her brown hair flowed around her, her warm brown eyes registering the shock she must feel at the sight of me kissing someone other than Ariston. I was so grateful to see her. I smiled and got up, quickly crossing the room to hug my friend.

"Margret." I said as I hugged her close. She returned the hug for a time before we let each other go and she looked at me, a confusion in her eyes.

"Who is he?" She asked, looking back to Cronus.

"My fiancé, Cronus Titan." I told her, she was even more taken aback. "I am still going to marry Ariston, I just happened to fall in love with Cronus as well."

"Oh." Was all she said. "Can you do that?"

"Where I come from, yes, it is more than legal." Cronus said from behind me as he stood and walked over, holding his hand out for Margret's. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Margret, Mera has told me much about you." Margret shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." She said, then looked to me with hope in her eyes. "Is Ariston home?" I shook my head as tears came into my eyes.

"We are still looking for him." I told her.

After four years of friendship, I knew the look on Margret's face. She was trying to decide if she should tell me something. When she made her choice, a determined look came over her face and into her eyes.

"Could I speak to Mera alone?" Margret asked Cronus.

"Of course." Cronus said, I looked up into his eyes. "I will be right outside." I nodded. He leaned down and kissed my cheek, then quickly whispered into my ear. "You can tell her the truth, she can handle it." Cronus walked out the door and I was left alone with Margret.

"My parents can help." She said at last.

"Margret, you do not understand how dangerous this is." I told her. "There is so much I have not told you about the life I now lead. I do not want you or your family getting caught up in this." A sad look came over Margret's face.

"We all have secrets, some bigger than others." She told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours?" She said, I nodded my agreement. "I would just hate if you saw me differently because of this." She said softly.

"You are my best friend, nothing is going to change that." I promised her.

"My parents," She said. "Well my father… he runs the Russian mob."

"Viktor?" I asked in complete surprise. I certainly did not see that one coming. He was a kind and jovial man who treated me like a daughter.

"Are you scared?" She asked. I actually laughed at her question, which both surprised and relieved her.

"After the things I have faced in the past few months, there are few things left that can scare me." I told her. She hugged me.

"I've wanted to tell you for so long," She told me. "I just did not want to put you or your family at risk."

"As you said, we all have secrets." I told her.

"I know." She told me. "I know there are things you haven't been telling me, but I knew it was unfair to ask you what you were keeping from me while I was keeping such a secret from you."

"Does Jack know about your family?" I asked her as we let each other go, she chuckled.

"Why do you think he is so scared of my father?" She asked and I laughed once. I was beyond nervous at the thought of telling her, I was nearly shaking and I could not explain why. I took a deep breath and just went for it.

"You know the Greek gods?" I asked. "Zeus, Athena, Poseidon?" She nodded. "Well, I have been living among them on Mt. Olympus for the past seven months." I told her. "Zeus is Ariston's father, Ariston is a god." She was completely taken aback by this, she did not know what to say.

"Is that the truth?" She asked in a stunned whisper.

"Yes." I told her.

I felt more at ease now that I had gotten the words out. From there, all the words came out in a rush as I tried to explain what I am and what I am meant to do, and about Ariston's abduction. Margret was speechless. Then, when I showed her the fire of my Chimera glowing from my hands, she was even more astounded.

"Can your parents truly help me?" I asked. She nodded, clearly still trying to wrap her mind around this.

"Yes, they can." She told me. "This afternoon, Jack and I are flying to Russia to spend a few days with my parents before we come back here to graduate. Why don't you come with us?"

"Can Cronus come as well?" I asked.

"Of course." She said.

"Why don't we all take Ariston's plane?" I offered, it would be faster than the commercial plane she would be taking.

"Alright." She agreed.

"How soon can you both be ready to leave?" I asked.

"An hour." She said.

Cronus walked back in that moment, Margret looked at him, her eyes were still wide. Cronus smiled kindly her to her, clearly trying to put her at ease.

"So you're a…" She asked.

"A god? Yes, I am a god of nature, just like my mother." Cronus said with that wonderful, kind smile of his.

"I cannot believe Greek Mythology is real." She said in wonder.

"Well, not all of it is real." Cronus said. "Many of our stories have been miss-told, misinterpreted or just forgotten by the mortals over the course of many thousands of years."

"Wow." She breathed, her eyes still wide. "And I thought my secret was monumental." Cronus and I both laughed softly.

After choosing where to meet up, Cronus and I bid Margret farewell and got back into Ariston's car and drove away. I drove us up to the cliffs so I could talk to Cronus.

"You heard the conversation?" I asked Cronus, he nodded.

"I already knew who her parents are." He told me, I gazed into his eyes.

"It makes me wonder all the other things you know about." I said to him. "But I know, I know, not your secrets to tell." He nodded. "I do respect you for that, keeping other peoples secrets." He smiled to me and kissed my hand that he held. "Do you have a problem getting help from such a man?" He knew what I meant by that.

"Viktor Petrova is a shade of gray in the grand scheme of things." Cronus told me. "He is not evil, but he is no saint either. How are you doing?"

"You feel my emotions, you tell me." I said.

"You are scared." He said. "After waiting so long, now that Ariston is so close, you are scared that it will not come to be, that all your waiting was for nothing. You do not want to be away from Ariston for a moment longer, you want him safe and sound in your arms. You want to see his face again more than anything." Tears came into my eyes as he explained exactly what I was feeling. He took hold of my hand and kissed it. I looked at the car around me.

"This car has so many memories of him, of us." I said, my mind lost in those memories. "Like all the times he drove me home. Those times in the beginning when he was such a mystery to me. The night he drove Margret and I home after I fought off the mugger, we talked while she slept in the back and I told him how I felt about that fight, that I was scared of what I was able to do and I was afraid that I would turn into a killer.

"I had no idea what was happening to me, all I knew was that I was changing and that I could fight in ways I should not have been able to. He told me that I did not have to be this if I did not want to. He promised to protect me so that I would never have to fight again and I knew that he would give his life for me. Then I fell asleep on his shoulder on the ride back to my dorm and he stayed with me that night, holding me on the couch as I slept. It was the first night I slept in his arms.

"He is everything to me, my whole world, and yet I love you and Jason in just the same way. It is almost too much to feel like this for the three of you… but I cannot live without any of you." I told him, still lost in those memories of Ariston.

"And Jason still has not told you?" He asked softly, I shook my head.

"He tried to when I saw him a few days ago, but he could not get the words out." I told him. "I know bits and pieces about him, he is opening up to me and answering my questions. A part of me is afraid to ask for the truth, afraid of what he could have done that was so horrible that he could think I might stop loving him. It would have to be something monumental, and I do not dare try to imagine what it is. I just do not want to lose him."

"You always have a choice." He said.

"Who, being in love, has a choice?" I asked, looking into Cronus' eyes as I shook my head softly. "When I began falling in love with you and Jason, for the first time in my life I understood why some people are afraid to fall in love. Love is the one force in this world that not even the gods can control. It strikes where it will, and wounds and heals by turns." Cronus held my hand to his chest, caressing my fingers.

"It is true, we have no power or choice over who we love, but we can choose what to do once we are in love." He told me.

"But even that choice can be robbed away from us in a moment of heated passion." I said.

"True." He said.

After a few sweet kisses were shared, I drove us to my former dorm. The place looked like a cross between an English castle and the Palace of Versailles, with a huge garden in the front. Margret and Jack were waiting outside in the back for us, their bags were packed. I popped the trunk and got out to give Jack a hug, then we were off. Cronus made the arrangements, so when we got to the airport and hour later, the plane was all ready for us.

"Now that's something." Jack said in wonder.

The plane was a sight to see. It was the size of a Bowing 747, the middle of which was made out of an arch of glass. The plane was painted in a pearlescent white, the tail had an Omega symbol in gold with the ID numbers next to it. I smiled as tears came to my eyes, thinking of the first time I set eyes upon this plane when Ariston took me out on our first date.

"_Is that yours?" I asked._

"_It is." Ariston said._

"_If you are trying to impress me, it is working." I told him, he laughed as the limo came to a stop._

The memory of his laughter rang through my mind as I pulled the car to a stop in the hanger. We got out and made our way onto the plane. Jack and Margret were amazed by the luxurious interior and all the detail as well. The glass room had white carpets and a brown leather couch with a matching love seat and four chairs set about the room, along with a dining table set up.

"How's Aaron doing?" Jack asked as we settled on the couches and the plane taxied. "We wanted to get to his birthday, but we couldn't make it."

"He is doing great." I told him with a smile. "He and Kallisto are still going strong."

"I'm happy to hear that." He said.

My mind was still racing, I could not sit still for the six hours it would take to reach Moscow. It is usually a ten or twelve hour flight, but this plane was much faster than others. I had to do _something._

"Are you hungry? I was going to make something to eat." I inquired.

"I'm starved." Jack said, Margret agreed.

"I'll get on that then." I said as I stood up.

"I will help you." Cronus said.

"You do not cook." I stated.

"I can still enjoy the pleasure of your company, can I not?" He asked with a smile, I nodded, knowing he felt my anxiety.

Cronus followed me into the small kitchen and watched me prepare the food. His presence was soothing, but it was not enough. Not even having Jason here would be enough. Thinking of Jason made me wonder why he was not going to be able to get Ariston to me, why I had to be doing all of this. I just wanted this whole ordeal to be over with, I wanted Ariston back. I was so sick of waiting that I felt like I was about to scream or cry, or perhaps both at once.

Cronus wrapped his arms around my waist as I prepared the food, he began kissing my neck softly. I closed my eyes and leaned against him as tears poured down my cheeks. I did not have to explain to Cronus what I was feeling, he knew, he understood. He began kissing up the front of my neck as my head rested on his shoulder and his hands slid underneath my shirt. My worries began to fade as he did this, my mind beginning to go blank as that hunger for his being overtook me. My heart was pounding and moans began coming from my lips as our breathing became more rapid.

I put the knife down and turned around in Cronus' arms, kissing him with every emotion I had within me as we clawed at each others clothing. He moved me away from where the knifes and food was and lifted me up onto an opposite counter…

I felt much more at ease after making love to Cronus, I felt at peace as I sang and went back to cooking. I could not stop smiling, knowing everything was going to be alright. Cronus was feeling just as good, his face glowing as he sang with me. When the food was done, Cronus and I carried the platters out to the glass room and placed them on the dining table. We all gathered around and dug in, I was famished.

"This is awesome." Jack said as he ate. "And it only took you three hours to cook it." The tone in his voice implied that he and Margret knew exactly what Cronus and I had been up to.

"Well, you have to take your time with the best things in life." Cronus said, I could not help giggling as I met his eyes.

"So, you're a god?" Jack said, I glanced at him in surprise, then Margret.

"I hope you do not mind that I told him." Margret said, she was truly worried that we would be upset.

"Not at all." Cronus said with a smile. "It will not be much longer before we reveal ourselves to all the mortals." Margret was visibly relieved.

"I think it's awesome." Jack said with a bright smile. "And you're Ariston's brother in law?" Cronus nodded.

"And great uncle, and grandfather since I raised his father." He said.

"You're really Cronus, the old titan?" Jack asked with amazement and I remembered how much he loves Mythology.

"Yes, but I am not the god Mythology describes me to be." Cronus answered. "My sons birth father," Cronus glanced at me for a moment before looking back at Jack. "He is who that god is based off of. I am a god of nature, as well as a father and a husband."

"And the future king of the Olympian's." I added in with a smile to him.

"And that," Cronus said. "Though my wives are already queens."

"Wives?" Jack asked.

"I have two wives, Ennina and Sif." Cronus said with such a smile. "Though, with time I plan on making the number three." He met my eyes and I placed a kiss on his cheek. "I come from a family of extraordinary women."

"Cool." Jack said, not at all fazed by the fact that he sat in front of a powerful Titan, an ancient divine being. But that was Jack, he is light hearted and does not take life too seriously. He has a good heart, and the way he looks at Margret makes me smile.

I called to Kallisto and told her what was going on. She appeared in the glass room with Aaron in golden light, Margret gasped and Jack whooped.

"Now that is AWESOME!" Jack said, we all laughed. I wondered how many times he was going to say the word 'Awesome' over the course of this flight.

The next hours were spent laughing and reminiscing and telling a few stories of the gods as well. I had almost forgotten how wonderful it is to be with Margret and Jack, and I was glad to have some time with my daughter as well.

When we landed, the Petrova limo awaited us. Margret had called her father to tell him of the 'change of plans' and he sent the family limo over. I sat next to Cronus, holding his hand as I looked out the window at Moscow as we drove to the Petrova manor. Aaron and Kallisto decided to come along with us, Margret's mother Galina said that we were all welcome.

We pulled up to the gates, which had guards armed with Nikonov AN-94 assault rifles. I had trained with the rifle with my unit, among many other weapons. I could name most by sight. Once we were cleared, we went through the titanium gates and down the long drive to the incredible manor. It was large and grand, with incredible architecture.

Margret's parents, Galina and Viktor Petrova, were waiting for us on the grand front steps. Galina was a beautiful woman with pale blond hair and warm brown eyes, she was a supermodel until a few years ago when she retired. Margret's mother did not look old enough to have two grown children, she looked closer to twenty than forty-five. She held herself with a great pride as she smiled kindly to us.

Margret's father Viktor was of a height with his wife. His close-cropped brown hair was just starting to gray and his blue eyes held that jovial expression within them. He was a handsome man who was in his late forties. By what he and his wife were wearing, they had just been playing tennis. We all got out of the limo one by one and Margret ran to greet her parents with a huge smile on her face. They were both happy to receive their daughter.

Galina came up to me after a time and we hugged.

"It is wonderful to have you in our home again." She said in flawless English.

"Thank you, it is great to be here." I said.

"This must be your fiancé." Viktor said after greeting me with a fatherly kiss on the cheek.

"I am one of them." Cronus said, holding his hand out to shake Viktor's. "Cronus Titan."

"Mom, dad, you remember Aaron," Margret said. "This is his girlfriend Kallisto."

Margret's parents greeted Kallisto and Aaron and we all went inside to their grand living room. Once there, Margret went with her parents to speak to them in private and they left the room together.

In the distance, I could hear Margret speaking with her parents in Russian, telling them about Ariston and asking them to help me. Then she told them about the night I saved her from the mugger in Blueridge, and her father told her that he already knew about that. Apparently, the reason Margret and I were never asked to testify against the low life who attacked us was because he was killed a few days after he was taken into custody. And by the way Viktor said this, it was obvious he had something to do with that death. No one harms his family, I had to admire him for that. I listened intently, not wanting to miss a word.

"Mera Vandenberg," Came a familiar smiling voice from behind me. I turned and saw Margret's brother Nikolai, he had a big smile on his face as he walked into the living room. "Now what would you be doing in Moscow?"

Nicolai Petrova is twenty-four years old, his handsome face is a mixture of his handsome father and his stunning mother. He has fair skin, pale blond hair and his fathers blue eyes. He has had a thing for me for years, ever since I flew with Margret to Russia to visit with her family. He did not ask me out, but that was only because I was fifteen at the time and he was twenty-one. I never had any interest in him though, he was my best friends brother and nothing more in my eyes.

"Hello Nikolai, it is nice to see you again." I greeted him with a smile.

"You have been working on your Russian." He stated, and I realized that I had spoken to him in Russian. My mind was set on the language after listening to Margret talk to her parents. This has happened to me before.

I closed my eyes, _English_, I thought, focusing on the language. I opened my eyes a moment later.

"I learned a few things here and there from your sister." I told him, thankfully speaking in English once again.

"How is it possible that you are even more beautiful than the last time I saw you?" He asked.

"Magic." I said and he laughed. He looked at my finger and sighed.

"So it's true then, you are engaged?" He asked. I nodded with a smile.

"I am to be married." I told him.

"That's a shame," He said. "I was planning on asking you out the next time I saw you." Cronus came over and stood at my side, wrapping his arm around my waist. I smiled up to my fiancé. "I take it you are the lucky man?"

"One of them." Cronus said.

"One of them?" Nikolai asked.

"I am also engaged to Ariston Crete, as I am sure your sister has told you." I told him.

"Two husbands?" He asked. _Three actually_, I thought to myself.

"I love them." I said with a smile and a shrug.

Margret walked back in with her parents in that moment. She smiled to me and gave me a nod, telling me that things went well. I smiled to her with a thank you in my eyes.

"Mera, might I speak to you alone for a few moments?" Viktor asked. I nodded and gave Cronus a soft kiss before leaving the room, glancing back at him once more and smiling at the way he watched me.

I followed Viktor to his office, he sat down behind his desk and I sat in the chair in front of it. He watched me with a puzzled expression.

"Two fiancé's?" He asked, he was not judging me, he was simply curious. I smiled.

"I met Ariston first," I told him. "And I fell so head over heels in love with him. He was everything I had ever wanted, and so much more." I took a deep breath. "Then, he was taken from me and I thought he was dead, and I lost it. The only time I was not drinking was when I was with his daughter Kallisto, I could not let her go through this loss alone, I love her like a daughter.

"Cronus is Ariston's brother-in-law and a truly incredible man. Along with Kallisto and Aaron, we set out with his wife Ennina to find Ariston. Cronus and I began growing closer, began to fall in love. One of the few times I was able to talk to Ariston, he told me to be with Cronus, knowing he would take care of me. And he has. I realize this is a bit unconventional, but it is what we both want, it is what makes us happy." I finished.

"I am not judging you," He told me. "I was just curious." I nodded. "My daughter tells me you need my help in finding Ariston?" He asked. I nodded.

"Ariston was taken four months ago." I told him. "I have been searching for him with the help of our family."

"What have you found so far?" He asked.

"Nothing substantial on Ariston." I said. "I still do not know where he is, but I know beyond a doubt that he is alive, and I would greatly appreciate your help in finding him." He smiled to me.

"You saved my Margret from that mugger last year," He said with a profound gratitude in his voice. "I will help you find your fiancé in every way that I can." Tears of my own gratitude came into my eyes.

"Thank you." I said to him.

"My daughter told you my occupation?" He asked, I nodded and he gave me a kind smile. "This was never a path I planned for myself."

"Life rarely goes the way we plan it to." I said.

"What would be the fun if it did?" He asked, I nodded, though my life without Ariston was not exactly fun. I would be lost without Cronus and Jason, without Kallisto and Aaron and Ennina and all those other people that I was blessed to have in my life. "You look different from the last time I saw you."

"Do I?" I asked him, he nodded as he looked into my eyes.

"I know that change." He said. "It comes from seeing things you wish you hadn't." I was silent, not knowing how to respond to that. Of course, a man in his position would understand about the things I have seen, but there were still things I could not tell him. "What have you gotten yourself into?" He asked with some worry in his eyes, I smiled a bit.

"Saving the world." I told him, he chuckled once. "You need to understand the kind of danger and risk that helping me will pose to you, and potentially your family. I do not want any of you getting hurt because of me."

"Mera, I live in the eye of a storm," Victor told me, I saw within his eyes a solemn strength and knowledge. "If I take so much as one step in the wrong direction, I will lose everything, my very life and the lives of those I love included. You are not posing anymore of a danger to us than what we live in on a daily basis. I have always tried to keep Margret away from this sort of life, which is why I sent her to Blueridge Prep in the first place. But the life I have chosen, it will always come with dangers and I know how to keep the ones I love safe. I have always seen you as another daughter, so tell me, how may I help?" I smiled to him. _The Moirae truly do know what they are doing,_ I thought to myself.

_Zolotoĭ Gus__ʹ__,_ The name echoed in my mind from an unknown source.

"Do you of a club called The Golden Goose?" I asked him. He nodded.

"It is owned by a… kind of rival of mine." He informed me. "Why do you ask?"

"I have information that Ariston was seen there shortly before he disappeared." I told him. "He was asking questions about his sister, who is now dead. I would like to visit this club as soon as I can." He nodded.

"It is closed tonight for renovations." He told me. "Tomorrow night is the grand reopening, a celebration is being held by the clubs manager. You need to know that it is not a safe place. Drugs are the least of the things they dabble in."

"I can handle myself." I told him.

"Still, if Mr. Titan does not intend to accompany you, I would like my son to." He said.

"Cronus will be going with me," I assured him. "He rarely lets me out of his sight these days. I know the dangers that are out there, I have seen them and I assure you, I can handle myself." He nodded.

"As you wish." He said.

* * *

><p>After dinner that night, Cronus and I retired to a bedroom we had been given for the duration of our stay. It was a large, beautiful room with tall ceilings and a nice big comfy bed. Kallisto and Aaron joined us, and not long after that, Ennina showed up. I told them the details of what was happening and my conversation with Viktor and what I found out about the club.<p>

"I know the club, and I cannot go with you." Cronus said in a sad voice. "The place is blocked to my kind, just like we block our places from beings of darkness, those bound immortals block theirs from beings of light."

"I still need to go there." I told him. "Do you think I would be able to get in?"

"You should," Ennina said. "Your soul is powerful, but you are in a vessel and so the force field should not be able to keep you out. It was not designed to keep mortals out, on the contrary, they want to draw them in to corrupt them."

"Mother," Kallisto said and I looked into her sky blue eyes. "Are you sure you will be alright?" She was clearly worried about me.

"I can take care of myself." I assured her. "I have to bring your father home." She hugged me close.

"Please be safe, mother." She begged and I nodded, kissing her cheek.

* * *

><p>I laid in bed in Cronus arms in the morning after making love to him. We began kissing, he French kissed my neck.<p>

"Oh Cronus." I moaned. "You are amazing!" He laughed against my neck.

"I learned long ago that when you please a woman properly, she is far more inclined to return the favor." Cronus told me in a seductive voice and I laughed.

"True." I said and we kissed again, making us melt into one another. _Oh how I love him!_

"Lets just stay in bed." He said against my lips, before another warm kiss made me moan.

"We cannot." I said, though I so did just want to stay here with him.

"I know you want to." He said in a teasing voice and my smile grew.

"Alright, but only for a little while." I told him.

"Agreed." He said with such a smile as he laid next to me, his arms draped around me as he looked upon me with all the love in the world shining in his eyes and within his soul. "Margret's brother has taken a real shine to you." He mentioned.

"He has always has." I said, then laughed. "You should have seen the look on Aaron's face when Nicolai sent me a pair of very expensive diamond earrings for my sixteenth birthday. I sent the earrings back, I was uncomfortable with such an expensive gift. I knew what they meant, that Nikolai wanted to be much more than just friends with me, and I was dating Aaron at the time and had no interest in Nikolai, I still have no interest in him. I do not get why so many men seem to become so enamored with me." Cronus kissed my lips, making me lose track of my thoughts as his warm lips caressed my own.

"That is because even though you realize your beauty, you are not vain." He told me. "You are a stunningly beautiful woman with a soul to match. What man in his right mind would not want you?" That earned him another long kiss.

We got up awhile later and I stretched taking in a deep breath and smiling, loving the way Cronus had made my body feel with the passions we shared. I stretched my neck, and when I looked up at the ceiling, I noticed my bra was hanging from one of the antlers on the chandelier that hung twenty feet above the floor. I shook my head in confusion as my head cocked to the side.

"How did _that_ get up _there_?" I asked Cronus, not able to remember which one of us took it off of me last night.

"It was in the way." Cronus said with a shrug and I laughed as I used my mind to fetch it, making it fall into my hands.

We took a shower, sharing a few sweet, lingering kisses and wonderful long embraces before we got out. I dressed in a raspberry cloud silk, floor-length dress that was elegant in its simplicity, the only jewels I wore were my engagement rings, my jade dragon bracelet and the Rose Diamond. And of course those rings on my middle fingers that had the spell worked into the medal, they made it so that I could conjure my swords whenever I needed to.

Cronus and I headed outside where everyone was eating lunch by the huge swimming pool that was titled in pure gold. After greeting everyone we began eating. I ate about as much as I usually do, and Aaron ate about the same amount. This got us odd looks from those who did not know we are Descendants, though Nikolai could not take his eyes off of me anyways. Cronus' gaze kept shifting between myself and Ennina, he would take turns gazing at us, taking in every detail with a wondrous smile on his face and making me melt, even when he was not looking at me. The only time his eyes were not occupied with us was when he was in a conversation with someone else at the table, though his eyes still strayed to his wife and I.

"Viktor," Cronus said and Viktor met his eyes. "It seems that I will not be able to accompany Mera to the club tonight."

"I am comfortable going to the club by myself," I told Viktor and saw his dismay. "But if it would make you more comfortable, I will let your son accompany me."

"It would help to put me at ease." Viktor said with a friendly smile. "They will be less inclined to harm you, knowing that Nikolai is my son and you are with him."

"It seems I'm going to get that date after all." Nikolai said with a bright smile. "Oh, and wear something sexy." I rolled my eyes with a smile and went back to eating. I noticed Galina giving her son a stern look and his head drooping, I smiled a bit at that.

* * *

><p>That night, I stood before the bed where different dresses were laid out. I could not decide, my head was spinning and not just from the selection.<p>

"What is the matter my love?" Cronus asked, wrapping his arms around me and placing a single kiss on my neck. I reached back to place my hand on his neck as I looked at the dresses before me.

"I have no clue what to wear." I told him.

"And?" He asked, knowing there was more.

"And, my mind is reeling." I told him. "I keep running through all the possibilities of what I might find tonight. I feel like something huge is going to happen tonight, but I have no clue as to what that might be. It is not easy to stay calm with Ariston so close."

"I could distract you again, if you like." He whispered into my ear in a seductive voice. I smiled and looked back into his hypnotic eyes.

"As much as I would love that, there is not enough time." I told him and he nodded, yet still placed a smoldering kiss on my lips. I sighed a shaky breath against his lips and we both smiled.

"Wear this one." Cronus said, I looked in front of me to see a dress floating in the air as if it were on the body of a woman.

The dress was sky blue, knee length and form fitting, with a slit up the outside of the right thigh. It had a boat neck and so it was not too revealing up top, yet still sexy as hell. The back had a lower dip that went to my mid back. It was perfect for tonight.

Cronus laid on the bed, watching me change into the dress. He zipped me up and placed a soft kiss on my shoulder, then kissed my lips three times before he would let me go.

I slipped on a pair of strappy silver high heels, slid in some silver chandelier earrings and brushed my hair out. I looked myself over in the full-length mirror, the look worked. Cronus offered me his arm and led me to the living room where Nikolai was waiting, wearing a black suit. He looked me over and the smile on his lips said that he liked what he saw. Cronus turned me towards him.

"I will not be able to get in there to help you," He said, looking into my eyes. "So please be safe." I nodded, laying my hand upon his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you Cronus." I told him. _Tonight is not the night I die,_ I thought to him. He felt within me that I knew this truth for certain, and he nodded.

Cronus brought me in closer and leaned down, kissing my lips as I held him close and treasured the moment. His kisses are never simple, they are never just a kiss. He takes his time each time our lips touch and makes me melt and ache for him. When our lips parted, I looked deep into his eye, lost in their depths. He kissed my forehead and then we reluctantly let each other go. I smiled to him and his smile grew, making my heart and soul flutter. I walked over to Nikolai.

"Are you ready?" I asked him. He held his arm out to me and I wrapped my arm through his. As he led me towards to front door, I looked back once more to Cronus and we shared a smile and a long look filled with more emotions than either of us could count.

Once outside, we got into the limo that was waiting for us. I stared out the window, lost in my own thoughts, as the driver brought us to the club.

"Are you scared?" Nikolai asked. I shook my head, still looking out the window.

"I have been through so much to find my Ariston," I said softly, still lost in my thoughts. "And Ariston has been through even more. You do not want to know the things they did to him." I shuttered at the thought. "I need him back, now. This waiting is going to be the death of me."

"You really love him?" He asked, I nodded and looked at Nikolai.

"He is my soul mate." I told him. "I have loved him since the moment I set eyes upon him."

"So, if you love him so much, why then are you planning on marrying another man as well?" He asked.

"What I have with Cronus is just as strong, just as passionate." I told him. "It is incredibly rare, but I just so happen to have more than one soul mate. It was nothing I ever expected, but I cannot live without the men I love. It would destroy me to lose even one of them." He gave me a curious look.

"Are there more than two?" He asked. I nodded and let out a sigh that I gave that away.

"There are three men I plan on marrying." I told him.

"And the third?" He asked, I saw so many emotions in his eyes.

"I was not speaking of you Nikolai." I told him.

"I wish you had been." He told me. "You are unlike any woman I have ever met. You are unique and beautiful. You are one of a kind, I knew that from the first time I saw you." I gave him a soft smile.

"You are a good man Nikolai," I said to him. "But I do not have those kinds of feelings for you."

"How would you know when you have not even given me a chance?" He asked.

"Because I do not feel that spark, that unbearable attraction, that warm fuzzy feeling that makes me melt." I told him. "Even before I was with those three men, with each of them, there was something profound between us, I could feel it each time I looked into their eyes. I do not feel that when I look into your eyes, I feel friendship, even kinship, but not that type of romantic love. I am not the woman you are looking for." He nodded.

"It was worth a try." He told me, looking away.

"You are going to find her someday." I told him with a smile and he met my eyes. "Whatever you may feel for me will pale in comparison to how she will make you feel. And the best part will be that she feels just as strongly for you. You deserve to be with the woman you are destined for." He smiled to me and nodded.

"I guess I will just have to wait and see about that." He said.

"Souls are born in pairs," I told him something Ariston once told me. "Your match is out there waiting for you."

The rest of the car ride was silent, I could not help how my heart ached for Ariston, how much I needed him back. He felt so close, and yet so far away. When we pulled up to the club, the door was opened for us. I was helped out by a man in a suit and Nikolai got out beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist. His hand was a little too low for my comfort as we walked towards the front doors that the music was pulsing from. I knew all eyes were on us and I was supposed to be his date, so I smiled a sexy smile and leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"If your hand strays any lower on my backside, I will break it off." I whispered into his ear and his smile grew as if I had just made some provocative suggestion, then he nodded and we walked inside.

The night club was quite a sight. It was a modern looking room, made mostly out of frosted glass, and dry ice obscured the floor from sight, coming up to my knees. Loud techno music pulsed through the large room as lights flashed alternating colors of white, green, pink and blue. On the crowded, sunken dance floor, hundreds of bodies moved to the music and each other. All around were booths and then up on a second level, on a frosted glass floor, was a section clearly set aside for VIP's.

"Would you like a drink?" Nikolai asked over the music.

"Sure." I said and he led me to the bar as I took in the faces around me and made note of every detail to the room. I was not willing to miss anything that could lead me to Ariston. Many eyes were on me, but that was mostly because I was an attractive woman.

I asked the bartender a few questions as he made our drinks, after slipping him a few hundred-dollar bills, he told me that he had seen Ariston in here, but that was in January. I thanked him and handed him another hundred-dollar bill, telling him to let me know if he remembered anything else. I sipped my martini very slowly as I made small talk with Nikolai at the bar, my eyes still scanning the crowds.

"Pardon me my lady, but he does not seem like your type." Came a voice from behind me and my smile grew as I felt warmth fill me.

I turned around to see Jason standing there in a black silk button down with black dress pants. I shook my head softly, amazed that he was here.

"Following me again?" I asked him, he just smiled to me.

"Is he bothering you?" Nikolai asked, I shook my head without taking my eyes away from Jason's.

I was so lost in his blue eyes that I could not help what I did next. I wrapped my arms around Jason's neck, leaning up to share a sweet kiss with him as he held me close. I had missed him more than I could say. We smiled to each other when the kiss ended.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked in a tender voice.

"You know I would." I told him.

Jason led me to the crowded dance floor and we began moving to the music, our bodies so close together, our hands on each other. I could not help how it excited me, his body moving next to mine like this. I let everything else drift away as Jason's body was flush with my own, his chest against my back, my arm slung back around his neck, my hand in his hair, his hands on my hips. His breath caressed my neck, making me feel warmer by the second. It made me think of so many things, and made me certain that I was leaving here with him tonight.

"Miss," Said a man as he walked up, his voice calling over the music. He stared at Jason as we stopped dancing, his arm was still wrapped snugly around my waist.

"What is it?" Jason asked, more like demanded, of the man in a tone I had never heard him use. It was filled with authority and superiority. The man looked away from Jason's eyes, his head tilted down in respect.

"The owner would like to meet the girl." The man said. I smiled, this was my chance to get some answers. Perhaps Ariston had spoken to this man as well.

"No." Jason stated at once, his voice firm. I looked up at his face as he glared in a dangerous manor at the man before us.

_Jason, I will be alright. I need to speak to the owner,_ I told him. He met my eyes and shook his head softly. _You promised me you would not stand in the way of the things I must do,_ I reminded him. He sighed.

"Fine, take her to him." Jason said. I kissed his cheek and then followed the man.

He led me through the dance floor, I could feel Jason at my side, though he was invisible. No one else would be able to sense him because of his jade dragon ring. Up a set of stairs, there was a room that looked out over the whole club. A man, who was clearly an immortal, sat behind a white desk. His hair was dirty blond and combed back, his eyes an odd color, like they might have once been hazel but the color had been bleached from them. They looked like some kind of unstained wood, oak perhaps.

"Hello Ms. Vandenberg." He greeted as he watched me walk in.

"Well, it seems you know my name," I said. "I cannot say that I know yours."

"The name's Roan." He told me with a smile as he gestured to the lush chair in front of his desk.

I sat down and looked him over, taking in every detail of his face. He was definitely good looking, there was something familiar about his features, he was definitely related to Zeus or one of his children, Apollo perhaps, though there were many features I could not account for. I examined his expression, one of lofty calm. But there was something in his eyes I did not like. That being said, he did not scare me and so I remained calm as well.

"You wished to meet me?" I asked.

"I hear you have been asking questions, I thought I might be of some help." He said.

"And how could you help me?" I asked.

"I know how to get you to what you want." He told me.

"And what do I want?" I asked him.

"Ariston, son of Zeus, I believe is his name." He said, I tried to keep my emotions hidden.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked.

"Yes, I know exactly where he is." He told me. "He is in Switzerland, in the Alps. I can take you to him." It took everything within me not to jump at the opportunity, but I kept myself in check. Something did not feel right about this.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked him.

"You don't." He told me. "But who else can take you to your beloved fiancé?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, pronouncing the last word in a French accent.

I considered this for a moment, wondering if Roan was who I needed to find. _Could he be the one that will lead me to Ariston?_ I had to wonder. I knew I was not thinking clearly, I wanted Ariston back so badly I was willing to do just about anything to get to him, and that clouded my thinking. I did not know what to do. Could I pass up an opportunity like this?

"You have seen Ariston?" I asked him.

"I have." He told me.

"How do I know you have him?" I asked.

"He calls out your name in his sleep." He told me, my heart softened and began to ache, remembering how he would sometimes mumble my name. I did what I could to keep my tears in. "Though, sometimes he calls for a woman named Kallisto. His daughter I believe." My breathing was deep as I tried to keep a handle on myself.

"Why would you help me?" I asked him.

"Not all of us are monsters." He told me. "The gods tricked you into thinking that. I have many mistakes to own up to, I hope that by helping you, it might lead me in the right direction." He smiled to me, a soft and saddened expression coming over his face. "I know what you must have been going through these past few months. My beloved wife was taken from me recently."

"She was kidnapped?" I asked, he nodded.

"I am trying to find her, but with no luck." He told me. "Whoever took her covered their tracks well. Now she is somewhere and I have no clue where. But that is not the worst part. She carries my son. She is barely more than a month away from giving birth and I have no idea where she is."

"I am so sorry to hear that." I said to him, my soul aching.

"Please," He said. "Come with me tonight and I will reunite you with your fiancé."

It was then that I saw it again, something in his eyes was not right. He wanted me to come with him, but not to bring Ariston and I back together. No matter how much I wanted to believe him, how much I needed to believe him, I knew deep within me that something was wrong here.

"No." I stated.

"No?" He asked in surprise. "I can take you to him right now. You can have him back in your arms this very night."

"I have taken up enough of your time." I said as I rose to my feet. "I will be going now."

I turned around to leave and saw two tall, powerfully built immortals guarding the exit. _I have fought worse_, I thought to myself as my hands clenched and unclenched. I mentally prepared myself, wondering how many others were here in this room that I could not see.

"I am afraid, Ms. Vandenberg, that you will not be leaving this club alive tonight." Roan said from behind me.

"Says who?" I asked in a low voice.

In that moment, I summoned my swords and killed those two immortals before they had the time to raise their weapons. I turned around to face Roan, he smiled to me and a sword appeared in his hands. Roan raised his sword and I prepared for his charge, my mind already working through the defensives I could make and the strikes I could try for. Then, Roan's sword disappeared as he looked behind me. Without having to look, I knew what he saw.

Jason's rage was overpowering as he came to stand in front of me, he was no longer invisible. I felt that creature within him, that darkness taking over again. _It feeds off of hate and rage_, I realized. That was what made it strong. _It is no wonder that the creature becomes so weakened when Jason is with me, when our love is within his soul._

"She is not to be harmed." Jason commanded.

"My king," Roan began but was quickly cut off.

"She is just a girl, you will let her go." Jason said. I stole a glance at Roan to see he was clearly not happy about this.

"You know who she is." Roan stated. "I finally get her alone, away from those gods who protect her and you want me to let her go? Have you lost your mind?"

"Who says I need protecting?" I asked, neither of the men before me looked my way, their eyes were locked on each other.

"She is mine." Jason hissed. "If you want her, you have to get through me." Roan bowed his head in submission, his eyes finding the floor. "Come with me." Jason's voice was still cold as he took hold of my arm and pulled me from the room. I sent my swords away as he quickly led me down the stairs of the club.

"Who was that?" I asked Jason.

"My daughters ex-husband." He told me, much to my shock.

"He said she was kidnapped." I said.

"He was lying to you." He told me. "Nellena left him and he cannot accept it. I have to get you out of here, they know who you are." I noticed so many pairs of eyes on me from throughout the club, and it suddenly felt as if I had stumbled into the lion's den. But I would have taken them all on, given the chance.

"What about Nikolai?" I asked.

"He will be fine." Jason stated as he continue to rush me to the exit.

Once we were out in the night air, we walked a few blocks as Jason kept up his quick pace. He finally slowed after a time, my mind was reeling, my thoughts a jumbled mess.

"Why did Roan call you his king?" I asked Jason. He did not look at me.

"Do you want to know the truth of me?" He asked, I swallowed before nodding. He took a deep breath. "Lets get some dinner."

Jason let go of my arm and took my hand into his own as we made our way to the closest restaurant that was still open at this hour. We got a table and ordered. Jason was silent as he watched me with such sadness within his soul. I watched him, my mind working hard not to come to a conclusion. I would not let any ideas into my mind, I would wait for him to tell me the truth.

"Why are we not going to our home?" I asked him, his face was still grave, still pained.

"Because you are not going to want to be around me once I tell you this truth." He told me softly. I took his hand on the table, not able to stand the pain I felt inside of him. "I love you." He whispered, his soul still suffering.

"I love you." I told him, giving his hand a squeeze.

Our food came and I ate up. The taste of the food was the last thing on my mind. Jason did not eat his food as he watched me gobble up my own. After eating, Jason offered me his hand and we slow danced together on the little dance floor for a time. I knew the feeling within him, I had felt it in Ariston that night before he left. It was as if he feared this would be the last time he ever held me.

"Jason." I sighed his name and felt a foreboding within him. He took a deep breath.

"My name is not Jason." He told me. I was confused by this, I pulled back to look into his blue eyes and saw the pain within them.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Do you want to know the truth about me?" He asked again.

"Yes." I told him.

"Then kiss me once more, and I will tell you." He said.

I leaned up and kissed him, we both made the kiss linger. I felt a knowledge within his soul, as if this was a moment he was dreading. In his mind, he knew he was going to lose me. When the kiss ended, the song did as well as I distantly heard clapping. Jason reluctantly removed his arms from around me and took hold of my hand, leading me out into the night and to a place in the garden that we could be alone in. Torches were around us, lighting the night, as we sat down on a bench together.

"You said that your name is not Jason," I began. "What is your name then?"

"I do not know." He told me softly. He took another deep breath before continuing with tears in his eyes. "My name... and everything else I had cared about, was taken away from me a little over fifteen thousand years ago, by my own son and the god who raised him."

My mind could not seem to wrap around what he was telling me. I had to be mishearing him, misunderstanding the meaning of his words... he could not be...

"No, you are not him." I whispered as tears came to my eyes. "It is not possible." He looked into my eyes.

"Yes Mera," He said softly. "I am the immortal known as the Nameless One."

I wanted to call him a liar, but somewhere within me, I knew this was the truth. Shock, anger, betrayal, hatred, and a horrible pain filled my soul as I slowly rose from the bench and backed away from him shaking my head as tears began to flow. Jason watched me.

"No, you cannot be him." I said again.

I suddenly was in denial. Jason simply could not be the Nameless One, the immortal who murdered my grandmother Andrea in cold blood. The one who took my Ariston from me, who tortured my husband. It was simply not possible. This was Jason Gray, the immortal who helped me find so many of those who were missing. The man I gave my heart, body and soul to. This was the man I had agreed to marry, who kisses me so tenderly yet so passionately. This was the charming, funny, sly immortal who had promised his undying love to me, who had built that home for us.

But as much as I tried to deny it, deep within my soul, I knew this to be the truth. It all fit together, all the pieces to this devastating truth, it all made sense. I could only assume that he had told me where the Shadows were in order to gain my trust, to get closer to me. He had told me so much about himself, but with this one piece of knowledge, everything else fell into place and shook me to my core at this horrifying knowledge that I have been sleeping with the very immortal that murdered my grandmother, who tortured my Ariston, who has destroyed so much and hurt so many. I looked into his eyes as I began shaking.

"How could you?" I whispered, then began shouting. "HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME WHO YOU ARE? I gave you my body, I made love to you, I shared my soul and all my secrets and dreams with you. And all you did was LIE TO ME!" I was beyond angry, beyond hurt.

"I told you I wanted to wait until you knew the truth," He said, somehow staying calm. "You came to me that night, you climbed onto my lap, took your shirt off and placed my hand on you. You kissed me and told me to trust you, and I did."

"So you are saying this was MY FAULT?" I screamed again.

"Not your _fault_, your _choice_!" He yelled at me, standing to tower above me. "I tried to warn you, tried to tell you that I would only bring you pain! Every moment I was with you I wanted to tell you the truth! But I could not bring myself to, knowing that once you knew who I was, you would look at me as you are now!" I saw the tears in his eyes as my lip began to quiver, my whole body was shaking. "I love you goddamn it, I love you so much that Zenophian used that love, twisted it just like he did when I loved Theia, telling me that the only way to make you my own was to take the throne back from Zeus."

"You killed my grandmother... my mother was five." I said, still hating him, that pain still twisting within me like a rusty knife. I never knew someone could hurt me this deeply. I never knew what it felt like to be betrayed by someone you completely trusted until this moment. "Do you know what that did to her? Growing up knowing that her mother was murdered? She never felt safe, not until she met my father. She was always afraid that you were going to come back for her. She never understood why her mother was killed."

"What do want me to say?" He asked me in an agonized voice. "'I am sorry' is not good enough."

I turned away from him, wrapping my arms around myself as more wretched tears came and as I continued shaking. The worst part was that I could feel how much this was hurting Jason, and even after all he had done, I did not want to hurt him. But I could not forgive him for all the pain he had caused my family.

"I know it makes no difference," He said softly. "But I had no idea they would be your family, that it was a part of you I was killing. I would never have touched them if I had known."

"You have Ariston." I realized, my voice soft and filled with the pain I felt. "You have always had him, and you let me suffer. You tortured him." That thought was just as horrible as all the rest, perhaps even more so. It made me sick to know that I had willingly bedded the very immortal who had hurt Ariston in such a way.

"I hated him." He told me. "When he was captured, they brought him to my palace in the Alps along with his siblings. I did not care who had been taken, nothing mattered but you. I had not seen you since Ariston brought you to Olympus, I only saw you when you visited your parents for your birthday and I watched from afar, seeing how in love you were with him and how he touched and held you, how you welcomed his every kiss, how you looked into his eyes.

"This went so far beyond jealousy. After the initial shock wore off, your parents accepted Ariston as your love with open arms. I knew they would never accept me as they did him. I knew he was better for you, but try as I did, I could not stay away from you, I could not stop loving you.

"Ariston was brought to my attention about a week after he had been taken. My followers had tried to bind his soul, but it would not work. We had never encountered such a thing before. Except for Ennina, only Pandora herself was immune to the Shadows, and I suddenly had a sneaking suspicion of who this god was. Sure enough, it was Ariston. I must admit that I thought it was a gift it was him, that I could relish in harming him, punish him for taking you away from me." I shuddered, remembering what that pain was like and just how often Ariston must have felt it inflicted upon his beautiful soul.

"I personally oversaw many of the times we tried to bind a Shadow with his soul, and I deeply regret the pain I caused him." Jason went on.

"Why do you regret it?" I asked him, my voice devoid of emotion.

"Because Ariston is now my closest friend." He told me, I was so shocked by that that I turned around to look at Jason.

"You are lying." I said at once.

"No, I am not." He told me softly. "If you will let me go on with the story, I will explain to you how this came to pass." I nodded a bit and he went on.

"I suppose you should know that we did not meet for the first time in that snow storm." He told me. "We met nearly four years ago. My daughter had requested to go to that mortal high school, I now know that it was to get away from Roan. I disguised myself and went to visit her a few months later, to see how she was adjusting. She was in the Stables of Blueridge Prep, she had gotten a job there since she did not want any of my money. As I spoke to her, I felt you." He smiled to me and I felt within him what he had felt in that moment, finding me after so many years of thinking I was lost to him. "I walked away from my daughter without a word and followed your essence, and there you were.

"Much to my shock, when I looked upon you, I knew who you resembled, that you were of Andrea's blood, and I came to realize the mistakes I had made. I also knew that the gods had to be around you, protecting you from me. I could not stand the thought of them taking you away from me again, so I introduced myself as Vincent Stavros, Nell's father, and spoke to you briefly before forcing myself from your presence.

"After that, rarely did a day ever go by that I did not go to watch you, to learn about you all over again and dream of the day when I would take you into my arms and show you the home I built for us. Just that first day, you began to bring me back to myself, to who I was for those two years we were together in Asphodel before you were taken from me. But I also suffered more than I can tell you, knowing that this night would come to be, where I would tell you the truth and you would loath me.

"I came to realize that because of everything I had done, it might not be because of the gods that you are parted from my side this time, it would be because of what I had done. I would lose you because of my crimes and sins. Knowing that, knowing how I had unintentionally betrayed you… it was too much to take, and I could not face you after what I had done to your family.

"So for years, I went on watching you, waiting until I could summon up the courage to tell you the truth and make myself known to you. I watched you be with Aaron, and although I did not like it when he touched and kissed you, I saw that there was no real passion between you two, just a very strong friendship.

"I missed the morning you met Ariston by just over an hour. I came to watch you as you were walking to class with your friend Margret. I could not make sense out of the dreamy expression on your face. Then she asked you about the new horse, and you blushed as your smile widened and you began telling her about Ariston. That Shadow you felt that day, it was never after you."

"You tried to kill Ariston!" I nearly screamed at him.

"Three times." He admitted. At least he was not lying to me. "The first was that morning before class, I felt him near you and sent the Shadow after him, not knowing how powerful he was, that he would kill it easily. The second time was the night he kissed you for the first time. I had been watching in agony as you fell deeper and deeper in love with him, he was already crazy about you. But when he kissed you, when he touched you like that and I saw that he had no intention of stopping… I snapped and sent those scouts after him. But again, he fought them off."

"And the third time?" I asked, he looked at me and I knew. The lump formed in my throat again. "It was when he stopped contacting me, that night we were supposed to conceive a child together." He nodded.

"It was the first time I went to speak with him." He told me.

He went into detail, describing everything that had happened, the conversations between him and Ariston and the beginning of their friendship. He said that after I told him that I had been there one of the times he tried to bind Ariston's soul, he was overwhelmed with guilt, and that was when he promised me that no more harm would come to Ariston. And from then on, he did not try even once to harm him. Instead, he helped Ariston. He also told me of how Ariston helped him after learning about Zenophian, that the love letter and chocolates were Ariston's idea.

He told me of when I nearly died and he ran into the water after Cronus had recharged me, not caring if he died, only caring that I lived. He was equally shocked when Cronus had called for him that night, telling him that I needed to see him. He had not known if it was a trap. By visiting me that night after the Battle of the Springs, he risked being captured and once again imprisoned within Tartarus, and he did it for me and would do it again in a heartbeat. He also told me that Cronus told him I would be at The Golden Goose tonight, and that Cronus had asked him to go and protect me. It spoke magnitudes for the trust Cronus had in Jason, that he would tell him where I am and ask him to keep me safe, knowing that Jason was the only immortal being on our side who could get in and would keep me safe. Jason had hopped that by having those immortals see me with him, they would stay away from me, knowing that they would suffer if they laid a hand on me. He told me everything up to this moment as I stood there, trying to take this all in.

"But how did you escape the Underworld?" I asked him. That was the billion-dollar question, one that no one could figure out.

"It was because of you." He told me. "As you were being reborn, Hades himself came to me and told me what had become of you. He said that he knew of our plans to sneak away and be reborn, and he could not allow it, he could not put the human race at risk by freeing me. Needless to say, I tried to kill him. He had me confined for six months in Tartarus after that, and when I returned to Asphodel, your note was there on our bed, along with the jade dragon ring. I knew I had to find you, so I slid the ring on and felt its power.

"The rest was easy to figure out. I changed my form into that of a beautiful woman, then snuck out of Asphodel. I went to the ships that transport souls across the Styx, I smiled and asked for a ride from one of the ferrymen. I told him that I was there to see the Moirae and did not feel worthy of asking the king and queen to use their personally boat. And being the gentleman he was, he carried me across the Styx on one of the ships. Once I was on the dock, I was free to teleport where I wished.

"I set out in search for you that very day, knowing that you were not born yet. But the gods kept you well hidden, I did not find you for sixty years. You were thirteen when I finally found you in 86bc. You were in a well to do family, and you were beautiful, though too young for marriage. When I first spoke to you… you looked me in this way, and I knew that you knew me, though you did not remember me. I found a way to make a name for myself in the village you lived in, and then went to your father seeking your hand. He agreed and so I settled in to wait for the next few years since he would not allow you to be wed until you were fifteen. But tragedy struck a few weeks later, and you drowned while swimming in the lake behind your house.

"I was beyond devastated as I held your body in my arms, trying to will you back to life, back to me, but I knew your soul no longer resided in that vessel." Jason wiped a tear away as he told me this. "So once again, the search began. The next time I found you was thirty years later. You were twenty-five and married to another man. But just like the other time, you knew me the moment you set eyes upon me. Though your husband at the time was a decent man, you did not love him, not the way you love me. That very night, you snuck out to see me and we made love until the sun came up. I asked you to run away with me, far away, and you agreed with all your heart.

"You gave me a kiss and then departed back to the house you shared with your husband, there were a few family heirlooms that you could not part with. That was the last time I saw you that lifetime. You never came to meet me where you said you would. Finally, I could not wait, I had nearly lost my mind with worry. I went straight to your house and nearly killed the man who was your husband. I demanded to know where you were, and when he said that he had not seen you since the night before, I assumed he had found out about us and killed you in a jealous rage. So in turn, I killed him in vengeance, then went searching for your body.

"But it was not as I had thought, that man was innocent of your blood. I found you in the woods, you had been bitten by a snake on your way home. Once again I held your dead body in my arms. After burying you and saying my goodbyes, I once again set out in search for the next vessel your soul would inhabit.

"It was twenty years later that I found you when you were nineteen years old. This time, everything seemed like it would work out. You were of an age to wed, yet had no husband. Your father accepted my suit and you and I were so happy together." He smiled, that deep sadness still within him. "On our wedding day, you caught an illness. I canceled the ceremony and stayed by your side, praying you would get better soon. Two days later, your body gave out and so did my sanity when I realized why you kept dying every time I found you. It was the gods, they had been watching over you and every time I got close, they ended your life and put you in a new vessel.

"That was when I snapped and the being within me, Zenophian, took advantage of my pain and anger. He whispered into my mind so often that I thought they were my own thoughts. He told me that the gods would never allow me to be with you, they would always find a way to take you away from me, we would never live in peace. He convinced me that the only way I would have you in my arms again was to regain the throne and use that power to make you immortal.

"That was when my fight against the gods truly began. The mortals, oh I hated them because they were the reason I was kept locked away, the reason we could not have a life together. No matter what good I did, the gods would never have released me because it would have put the mortals at stake, Hades said as much when he came to tell me what had become of you that day, why after two years of you and I being together in Asphodel that he would take you away from me."

"But if we were so happy together in Asphodel, why then did we want to leave?" I asked him.

"You wanted a child, my child." He said, he took a moment before he went on. "In your lifetime as Lyra of Ithaca, you were married to a man you loved, and after years of trying, you two finally conceived a son. When your boy was a few weeks old, he caught a fever and died from it. Your unworthy, disgraceful, low life of a husband left you to your grief and you threw yourself from a cliff in despair. You were to be sentenced to a year in Asphodel for the crime of taking your own life, but Persephone, as a mother, took pity on you and made you her handmaiden. But you never forgot your boy, that sadness did not ever fully leave your soul, though you found a way to live with it.

"Once we were together, you wanted to have a child with me, you wanted to be a mother again more than anything. The thing was that as a spirit, you were not capable of conceiving my child. So we came up with a plan that we would sneak away to the waters of Lithe and I would go and bathe in another river to wash away my immortality, leaving me as nothing more than a spirit, just like you. Then, they would have no reason to deny us rebirth. But as you know, that did not go according to plan."

We were silent when he finished. All I knew was that I had to get away from him. I felt the desperation within him, his fear of losing me, his need for me, and along with all the emotions boiling within me, it was more than I could stand.

"I have to go." I told him.

"Please, just let me walk you home." He begged. "I need to know you are safe, Roan could come back."

"I… you were right, I cannot be around you right now." I told him. I felt how much my words hurt him, even though he expected them. He nodded.

I turned and walked away from him, not able to look back as I exited the garden, made my way through the restaurant and out to the midnight streets of Moscow. I began wondering aimlessly, my thoughts were too much to focus on just one subject. I became numb after awhile, this hurt was too much to be felt.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's point of view<strong>

I sat on the bench in that garden as despair overcame me. For years, I had known this moment was coming, but this pain was worse than any I could have imagined. The way Mera looked at me… the hurt and betrayal in her eyes and within her soul... I wished I could get away from that image of her. I knew I deserved to hurt like this for what I had done, I was not worthy of her, I should just leave her be and let her be with Ariston and Cronus, with gods who deserve her. But I still loved her, I could not bear to lose her.

After what felt like hours, my mind drifted to another place. To that night, the second time I saw Lyra after thinking that I would never look upon her again. A month passed since I first saw her, a month spent thinking of nothing but her, knowing I would most likely never see her again.

_I was sure it was all for the best, though trying to explain that to my wearied soul was impossible. I loved her, beyond all reasoning, beyond all explanation, after one visit for less than an hour, I fell in love with that woman. She had awakened my being in a tortuous way. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't the Moirae just leave me to my misery? Why did they have to punish me further and make this worse? Had I not already suffered enough for twelve thousand years in Tartarus? I suppose that in their eyes, I clearly had not. They did this to me, they brought that woman into my life, just to torment me further with what I cannot have._

_But no matter how I tried, I could not think ill of that angel, of Lyra. Thinking of her brought feelings forth that made how I had longed for Theia pale in comparison. Yet, thinking of her face, her waxing and waning smile, it made me smile. I felt… I did not know what I felt. She made me feel soft, and weak, but she was not the type of woman to want to make a slave out of a man. Yet look at what her eyes had done to me._

_But it was more than her face, it was her kindness, her compassion. She did not see me as evil, her eyes… oh her eyes, they were soft and innocent, and dare I think it, loving. As much as I hated to admit it, she had captured my soul, and that soul, which now belonged to her, ached for the company of its owner. I knew how idiotic it was to feel this way, to long for something I should not want, but what she did in that one meeting could not be undone._

_I found myself looking at the Underworld stars every night, wondering if she was looking at them as well, if she was thinking of me as I was of her. I was no fool, I knew that loving me would be the worst fate that could befall a soul so pure, and yet all I could do was hope. I wanted to see her again, but I could not exactly call upon her. For weeks now, I had tried to come up with some kind of plan, someway that I could see her again, but all to no avail._

_I took a wearied breath and then heard the door behind me open and shut. In my mind, she stood there in her blue dress, just as she had that day a month ago. In my mind, she had come to tell me she loves me, to offer me a kiss and swear on the sacred river that she was mine, and mine alone._

_I knew it could not be so, that it could not be her graceful essence I felt behind me, yet everything within me said that it was. It had to be some trick, it had to be, she could not love me, she could not be here with me. It was not possible, it was far too much to hope for. This I knew, and yet in my mind, in my soul, she was standing there. I dared not turn around, I chose to stay in this state of agonized joy instead of laying eyes upon my true visitor._

_"Will you not look at me?" Her voice came and was easily the most beautiful sound that had ever graced my ears. It was as if the sound were carried on a gust of hot wind, that sound enveloping me, bringing that warmth to me and sending it surging throughout my being._

_"Lyra?" I asked softly, still not wanting to believe my own ears. It would be too devastating if I turned around and it was not her._

_"It is I." She said softly._

_Slowly, hesitantly, I turned around and there the goddess stood at the other end of this small room. Her brown hair fell freely in waves around her, her body covered by a pure white cloak that hid whatever she wore beneath it from sight. Her eyes shined like the full moon, that beautiful earthen brown consuming me, becoming the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Like the moon in the dark of night, filled with secrets for me alone to know. Her smile was there gracing her lips, those same lips that had been in my dreams so often as of late. I had to lean back against the window to keep from falling over._

_"Lyra." I whispered her name. Her head tilted slightly to the side as she watched me, her eyes filled with countless emotions that I dared not name. "You are here."_

_"I had to see you again." She told me._

_She had to see me again, she cared for me! My soul soared at this remarkable truth. I smiled to her and her smile grew.__ Then, looking upon her perfection and innocent trust, __I realized in that moment what I had to do and as a deep pain ran through me, my smile lessened._

_"You should not be here." I stated and she looked at me in confusion._

_"When we met a month ago... I thought," She began._

_"You thought wrong." I told her, my tone as dead as ice. She just starred at me, her eyes becoming suspicious._

_"You are lying to me." She stated._

_"Why would I lie?" I asked her. "You are a lovely woman, but there is no reason you should be in my presence." My voice cracked at the last word, and her eyes revealed me, making it impossible to lie to her._

_She walked up to me, with every step she took my resolve weakened. She stood right before me, so close to me that our bodies were nearly touching as she looked up into my eyes, and I looked down into hers, helpless under their power._

_"Tell me you do not love me." She said softly. "Tell me that I have not constantly occupied your thoughts as you alone have owned mine since we met, then I will leave and never return."_

_Looking into her eyes, I could not form words, I could not speak, and above all, I could not lie to her. I wanted to beg her not to go, but I could not form words. She smiled to me and shook her head._

_"Trying to push me away is useless." She told me. "I will not stand for it, not when your eyes tell me that the love I feel for you is not unrequited."_

_"I am no good for you." I told her the truth, pleading with her to understand, yet all the while hoping she would not. "I am an unworthy soiled soul who does not deserve the honor of being in your thoughts, nor within your heart. No possible good could come from anything happening between us. You cannot feel anything for me, I am not good enough for that."_

_"Do not tell me what I can or cannot feel." She said as she looked deep into my eyes. Her earthen eyes were determined, she would not be swayed. "I know the things you have done, and as I said before, we are more than our pasts and sins. You do not know who you are, you do not see."_

_She reached up and placed her hand on my cheek, my eyes slid shut at the contact. I felt her breath on my face, then her lips that were too soft and too warm for my own good caressed my unworthy skin on my cheek. I opened my eyes to find her face so close to mine that if I were only to move a mere inch, I could kiss those sacred lips. No one has ever wielded this kind of power over me before, not even Zenophian on his best day. What this woman could do to me with one touch, one look, one word, was far more potent, far more extraordinary, far more incapacitating and inexplicable than anything I could have imagined existed. I belonged to her, in all my unworthiness I was hers alone._

_"You have goodness and beauty within you." She told me, her voice was like balm to my wounds, a soothing substance that nurtured my soul. "You are not an unworthy, soiled creature in my eyes."_

_"I could live in your eyes." I whispered and she smiled._

_"Then do so." She told me. "Live in my eyes, see yourself as I see you, with all the love I possess."_

_"They say that love blinds." I said softly._

_"Does it?" She asked with that smile that left me weak. "Or does it simply give us the ability to see all that is best within the ones we love? To forgive their faults as no one else can, and to show them who they are meant to be?" Her fingers went to trace my lips, her eyes following after those soft fingertips. She could ask anything of me in this moment, and I would die in order to give her what she desired. "I love you and I see you for all the goodness within you. But this is not just about you. I told you my story, how I lost my boy, how my husband left me. For the last three hundred years since my death, I have been alone even when in a crowded room filled with the friendliest of people._

"_I could not feel before I set eyes on you. My heart was numbed, my life had lost meaning. I went through my daily routine and thought it was enough, I thought that it was all there was to this afterlife. Persephone is my friend, and she gives my life joy, but it was never enough, there was always this hole within me, this deep ache for what I had lost._

"_I set eyes upon you that day and everything began to change. And when I touched you… I felt life returning to me within a rush of silken, molten warmth. No part of me wanted to leave you that day, and yet I had to. I walked out your door and have thought of you every waking moment since. And as if that were not enough, you are in my dreams every night." Lyra looked into my eyes. "Tell me you love me."_

_"I love you." I told her, and never in my existence had those words held such a meaning for me, as if they could not explain enough of what I felt. Her smile grew._

_She took a few steps back as I watched her. She raised her elegant hands to the clasp of her white cloak, unlatched it and let it fall to her feet. I was frozen yet again as I took in the sight of her naked body. Well, frozen was not the right word. A fire surged through me and my body came to life in ways it had not done so in millennia. An ache, the likes of which I had never felt before, overcame me as I took in every detail of her perfect body before my eyes returned to her face._

_It still took me a moment to straighten myself up from the wall and slowly walk over to her. I knew what would come if I were to kiss her, if I were to touch her naked body and bring her to my bed that was only a few feet away from us. I would be lost. I would be saying goodbye to everything I had been before and going into a whole new world with her. Nothing would ever be the same, I would never be the same, and there was a great chance that she would never be the same either. The change would be deep and irrevocable. But has she not already changed me? Has she not already laid claim to my soul? Had she not already robbed me of my will, along with my wits? There was nothing else I could lose that was not already lost to her._

_I walked up to her, slid my hand into her hair and leaned down as her head tilted back and she leaned up on her toes to reach my lips, and I swear some kind of explosion went off in that moment. I thought I had known what I was getting into with this kiss, but I discovered that nothing could prepare me for this moment with her. It was as if my entire past had been washed away. The past and the future no longer existed, they had no meaning, they were trivial things that had been ushered into nonexistence with the meeting of our lips. The passion, the heat, the fire that surged throughout the core of my being, burning so brightly to the surface of my soul and beyond, brought us into a whole other world together as her arms wrapped around my neck and her naked body pressed up against me. My clothing was thankfully thin enough that I could feel her._

_When our lips softly parted, I opened my eyes and looked into her brown eyes, seeing a whole other world within her gaze. I did not have to ask her if she had felt everything I had, the dazed wonderment in her eyes told me all I needed to know. Before a coherent thought had the time to form itself in my mind, she kissed me, her tongue finding its way into my mouth as her hands moved to undress me. It did not take long before I was naked before her, her hands running over my body and making my ache more agonizingly beautiful. I kissed her as we made our way to my bed, her walking backwards as I moved us forwards._

_She sat down on the bed, our lips never parting as one kiss led seamlessly into another passionate one. She went to her knees on the bed as we continued to kiss and I stood before her. Her lips left mine and began making a trail of burning kisses down my neck and chest, making me moan, then back up to my lips. I crawled onto the bed. I kissed her, our bodies flush as such sounds issued from her lips. Her arms were wrapped tightly around me, holding my naked body to hers as her hands ran over every inch of my body. My hands drifted over everything I could touch as my lips found her neck and she let out a loud moan. I lifted her up and her thighs locked around my waist as I laid her down on the bed. I stopped for just a moment and looked down upon her._

_I had not been with a woman since I was locked away in Tartarus. Before that, I had been with my former wife Theia, along with many other women. And yet, as I looked into Lyra's eyes, I suddenly felt as if this were the first time I had ever been in this position before. This was brand new to me, the intensity I was feeling, the madness of the desire and passion within me. But beyond that, the love within my soul was almost too much to take. All of these feelings surged within me as I looked upon the woman breathing heavily beneath me, seeing in her eyes what I meant to her, and just how badly she wanted me to make her my own on this night._

_Then, I could not wait a moment longer. I positioned myself, and then with a loud moan that sounded from both our lips at once, we were one and the passion truly began. A passion, the likes of which I never knew could exist..._

_I laid on my back with Lyra on my chest. Her leg and arm were draped around my torso, her head in the crook of my neck. My hand rested on her thigh, my other arm wrapped around her to hold onto her. Her hand rested on my chest, caressing that spot ever so slightly with her fingertips that held a potent magic and electricity within them. I felt her within my soul, I knew the exchange that had taken place, that now a part of each of us resided within the other. She was my soul mate, a woman I thought to never find. She was meant for me, as unfathomable as that truth was, she and I were created for one another._

_The most comforting, tender drowsiness ran through us, our love more powerful than even before. I was speechless at the love for me that lived within her, and at the love making that we had just shared. It felt even more incredible than it had with any other women, there was this whole other element that made it mean that much more, that made every moment that we were connected that much more intense. I was still existing in another place, another time, with only my Lyra for company. I smiled at that, she was indeed mine, my Lyra. This was all too good to be true, but Lyra was right, this was not just about me. She needed me as I needed her, we were two lost souls that the Moirae brought together._

_"Why are you here with me?" I asked her._

_"Because this is where I want to be." She whispered. She sighed and cuddled closer to me, holding me closer and placing a kiss on my neck. "It is morning." I could feel the disappointment that was within her voice. "I have to get back to the palace soon."_

_"Just stay a few moments more." I begged her and she nodded and let out a sigh as she smiled._

_"I love you Jason." She whispered._

_"Jason?" I asked._

_She looked up at me with a smile, moving to lay her head on the pillow next to me as she held me close._

_"Do you like the name?" She asked. "I had been thinking about you so much this past month, and I could not stand to call you the Nameless One. Since neither of us will ever know your birth name, I needed something to call you by. I think Jason fits you, the name means healer."_

_"I am no healer." I told her, holding her hand that laid on my chest._

_"I disagree." She told me with a bright smile. "You healed me." I caressed her cheek, astounded by the fact that she was right, that for the first time in my existence, I had made someone's life better._

_"This is too good to be true." I said softly. "I do not deserve this happiness after all I have done."_

_"You suffered for your crimes for twelve thousand years." She told me, caressing my cheek. "You do not need to keep torturing yourself over what you did so long ago. You do not need to deny yourself this happiness."_

_"You truly believe that?" I asked her._

_"With all my soul." She told me and I smiled and nodded. "I love your smile."_

_"And I love yours." I told her. We kissed and held each other close._

_"I need to go." She told me as she clutched onto me. "I do not want to, but I need to. I swear that I will come again."_

_"When?" I asked her._

_"Tonight." She promised. "As soon as I can get away, I will come to you again. I swear it." I nodded._

_"I believe you." I told her and kissed her again, needing to taste the sweetness of her tongue. "I will miss you until then, I will be counting the seconds."_

_"I love you." She said again._

_"I love you Lyra." I softly proclaimed._

_"Do you mind me calling you Jason?" She asked._

_"Not at all." I told her. "If you like the name Jason, then Jason I shall be from this point on." Her smile grew and she kissed me before reluctantly getting up, we both ached for each other the moment our skin lost contact._

_I laid in my bed, which now felt so cold and lonely without her, as I watcher her sling her white cloak over her naked body, then clasp it in place. She gave me a bright smile and headed for the door. She turned the knob and had the door open an inch when I used all my immortal speed to get off of my bed, rush over to her, slam the door shut with one hand as I turned her around and kissed her lips, pressing my body against hers on the wood door. She clung to me, gripping me closer as my hands went under her cloak to feel her incredible body below. I was about to lift her up and make love to her again when she pulled away from my lips._

_"I have to go." She told me again, her breathing ragged and her eyes determined._

_"They do not know you are here." I realized._

_"Persephone does, Hades does not." She told me. "I will come back tonight." She promised. I nodded and kissed her once more before she pulled her hood up and snuck out my door._

And she was back that night, and every night after that for the next two years. Those years were the happiest of my entire existence, like bright points of shining light that was so brilliant it blinded out the rest. Tears rolled down my cheeks, knowing that I might have lost her tonight. _The ring,_ I remembered, _she did not take off the ring I gave her._ She may have just forgotten, or perhaps she truly does just need time.

_Father, get back here quickly!_ My daughter's frantic voice sounded in my mind. _It's Ariston._

Fear filled me and I teleported to the entrance of my palace at once and then ran full speed to my chambers. Ariston was lying on my bed when I burst in, he was transparent. I gasped and stood there in shock. Nell was feeding him liquefied ambrosia, but it was not enough. He was dying. _No, this cannot be happening! Not now!_

"What happened?" I asked as I quickly made my way over to the bed.

"It was mother." Nell choked out in a voice filled with anger and fear. "She just barged in here, and before I could do anything, she sent a blast at Ariston that nearly killed him. Then she just walked away."

I felt a consuming rage come over me that Reina would do such a thing, but after how she had neglected Nellena, I knew that nothing was below her. I looked down on Ariston as he looked up at me with tired eyes.

"Take care of Mera for me." He said in a weak voice.

"Everything is going to be alright." I assured Ariston, he shook his head.

"I am dying." He said, I knew it was true. I took his hand, which was barely solid, and looked into his eyes. "At least she has you, and Cronus. Please take care of her for me, tell her I love her and I did everything I could to get back to her. She is going to need you now Jason, you cannot let her down." I had tears in my eyes.

"I will not." I promised him. "I will take care of her, I will protect her. I swear it on the Styx."

"Thank you." He said. "Just do not stand in the way of what she must do. To ask her to stop what she is doing, would be to ask her to deny a part of her, of who she is meant to be. You must not stand in the way of her destiny."

"I swear I will not stand in her way." I said, he pulled me close with what strength he had left.

"You get Nell to Olympus, get her to the gods, now." He said in a firm voice.

"No," Nell said. "I cannot leave you!"

"I am already dying." Ariston said. Nell came close and Ariston placed his hand upon her womb. "Raise him well." She nodded as tears fell from her eyes and leaned down to hug him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Ariston," She said. "I love you." The way she said the words, it was not how one would say them to a lover, it was how someone would say them to a beloved friend.

This was not supposed to happen this way, this could NOT be happening! I knew I had to do something drastic, I could not let him die without at least setting eyes upon Mera once more, it was the least I could do for him, for my grandson, my friend.

"I am going to bring you to Mera." I told him.

"No father!" Nell said. "He will die if you move him, he could die any moment."

"She's right." Ariston said. "Please, tell Mera that I love her." He said again.

"I will do more than that." I said. "I am going to bring her to you." I saw a grave knowledge within his eyes as he thought something threw. Then he nodded. "I will be back as quickly as I can. Stay alive, for Mera's sake."

"I will." He promised, though I knew I would have to hurry, he did not have long left.

I wrapped my arm around my crying daughter and led her from the room. I would speak to the gods, I would hand Nell over to Ennina and pray that she would keep my daughter safe. I would bring Mera to Ariston if it was the last thing I did, I owed him that much, I owed them both that much.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I promise it will be worth it! I am going to work hard to get chapter 16 out. Good gods, chapter 16! I cannot believe I have come this far with this wonderful story! I think I will go to 17 chapters, then there will be an Epilogue. And as I have said before, The Three Gifts is not the last book in this series, there is so much more to come!<strong>


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Well, here is chapter 16! I hope you enjoy it. I had to cut it in half since it was so long, so with any amount of luck, you might just be seeing chapter 17 soon since I have already written it;)  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

**Love jasmine  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**Nell's point of view**

My father got me out of the palace as quickly as possible, not caring about the curious looks this got us from those we passed. I was still crying, knowing that one of the few true friends I had ever had was dying, and I had no way to save him. I was leaving him behind, but Ariston was right, I had to get myself and my son to safety, to Olympus. Who knew when another chance would come?

My father teleported us to a place I did not know, a meadow with tall trees surrounding us, and a goddess stood before us. She had brown curls and sky blue eyes and a lovely face.

"Ennina." My father greeted the goddess.

"Jason." She greeted him, then looked at me. "Come with me, aunt." I looked up at my father.

"It is alright, your brother is waiting for you." My father assured me, I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and wrapped my arms around my father, he held me close. "We will see each other again." He promised, kissing my hair.

"I will hold you to that." I said as I clutched onto him.

"There is not much time." Ennina said. I nodded and kissed my fathers cheek.

"I love you father." I choked out.

"I love you my daughter." He said softly and kissed my forehead.

I let him go and walked up to Ennina, she held her hand out for me and I took it. She teleported us to an extraordinary room. The walls were made of pure white marble with vines of gold inlaid, the ceiling was carved out of the same stone. My eyes lowered to the lush couches around me, then my eyes caught sight of a god standing there with a look of wonder in his eyes. I knew who he was, his silver curls, his face that was so like our fathers, the same sky blue eyes and cinnamon skin that he gave to Ariston. This was my brother, someone I thought to never meet.

We both stood there stunned as Ennina teleported away. After a while of staring at each other, a wide smile spread across his face and he held his arms open wide for me.

"Welcome home sister." He said and more tears fell from my eyes as I made my way over to him wrapped my arms around his torso. He wrapped his arms around me and for the first time in so long, I felt safe. I was home. "Welcome home." He whispered again and a smile spread across my face as I released a breath I had been unconsciously holding.

* * *

><p><strong>Mera's point of view<strong>

I wandered the streets of Moscow. I felt as if everything I knew to be true had been destroyed in one devastating blow. I could not reconcile the two immortals in my mind. The Nameless One, who has been murdering my line for a thousand years, and Jason, the wonderful tortured soul who loves me so greatly and kisses me so wonderfully. That same Jason I gave my body and soul to. It hurt too much to think on, but I could think of nothing else as the tears ran down my cheeks and rain fell from the sky. My sadness caused the rain, my pain.

Diokles found me sometime later, I fell to my knees and wrapped my arms around his neck, he held me close with his chin on my back as I cried and gripped onto his golden mane. We stayed like that for a while, the streets were deserted wherever I was, so there was no one to gasp at the mythological creature I was clutching onto. After a while, I got back to my feet, only to come face to face with Cronus who stood a few feet away.

Unlike the other times he had seen me crying, he did not try and hold me, which was a good thing, seeing as how I did not want him near me anymore than I wanted to be near Jason right now.

"You knew," I said softly. "All along you knew." I shook my head and saw the undeniable guilt in his eyes. "How could you not tell me who he is? You said you would never lie to me."

"I did not lie to you, I just could not tell you the truth." He told me, his eyes imploring me to understand. "You have no idea how much I have wanted to tell you."

"So you let me fall in love with a monster?" I said, not able to believe something like this of him. But then again, I would not have thought Jason capable of the things he has done either.

"I had no choice." Cronus said, a part of him imploring me to understand.

"You could have told me." I stated, my upset rising as more tears came. "You could have spared me from what I am feeling right now."

"If I could have, I would have." He told me, his voice holding a desperate emotion. "But everyone who knew about this, except for you and him, were sworn to secrecy. I swore an oath on the Styx, do you know what that means? It means that I was physically unable to get the words past my lips, or to tell you in any other way unless you found out for yourself."

"Why would you make such an oath?" I asked, not able to understand.

"We wanted you to have the chance to lead a life without that hanging over your head." He told me. "Without you knowing that in a certain way, you are the reason for the evils that plague this world. We knew that he was doing it for you, to get you back, he said as much time and time again. Though after a time, when he realized that we would not just hand you over, it became more about revenge for him. We did not want you to have this guilt weighing you down."

"Most of my family was massacred by him, because of me." I said as tears rolled down my cheeks. "You should not have kept this from me. You should not have encouraged me to be with him when you knew what he had done." I would have screamed, but I did not have the energy for that. I wanted to curl up into a ball and cry.

"I tried to warn you as best I could," He said. "But no matter what I said, it would not have changed how you feel about him." I looked away, knowing he was right, that I would not have listened if he told me to stay away from Jason.

"How could you let this happen?" I asked, though I was half asking the question to myself.

"For the past thousand years, we have done everything in our power to keep you away from him." Cronus told me, I looked up into his bright pale green eyes. "The problem with that, was that you did not want to be away from him. It was not only him searching for you, you searched for him endlessly when he did not find you first. And those few times that you found happiness with another man and married, it was never enough for you, you always ached for more, for something you did not understand. You would go into these deep depressions in those marriages and nothing except for death could take you out of them.

"Jason may have found you three times, but you have no idea how many times you two came so close to finding each other. You and he are soul mates, not even the most powerful of gods can break the bond you share. You are drawn to each other, you are connected. As much as we tried, not even the gods can keep you two apart for long, you _always_ find each other. Those times it came so close, we had to end your life just to keep you apart from him. Then, your next life would be a repeat of that same sadness and longing and searching."

I began crying, the worst part was that I knew he was right. It was the same in this life, I always had this yearning, this longing for more, for something I could not name or understand. As happy as I was with Aaron, it had never been enough. I was not truly happy until Ariston came into my life. I thought Ariston was that something I was missing and longing for, and in so many ways he was and still is. But how was I to know I had another love out there? How was I to know that I was destined to truly fall in love with three different gods? How was I to know that the Nameless One is one of my soul mates? It still broke my heart and pierced my soul with a deep agony to think about how I willingly gave myself to Jason. There were such conflicting emotions within me that I wanted to scream.

"Ariston is the first man that you have truly loved since Jason." Cronus said softly, bringing me out of my dark thoughts and confusions. "When Ariston told me that he was falling for you, all I could think of was that he would never be enough for you, that you would break his heart because you longed for another. I have never been so happy to be wrong in my life. When I saw you with Ariston, saw how happy he made you and how blissfully content you were to be with him, I thought that he would be the one to break the cycle. I knew Jason would still try to find you, but I thought and hoped and _prayed_ that perhaps you did not want him anymore, that you wanted Ariston more. But you and Jason proved once again that nothing can keep you two from each other.

"I am truly sorry, more so than I could ever say, that I could not tell you this truth before." Cronus said with tears shining in his eyes. "But you needed to see what you felt for him before you discovered what he has done. You make him into a better man than I ever knew he could be. When he ran into that lake when you nearly died…" Cronus shook his head softly as he sighed. "I never knew that side of him existed. All he cared about was you, he was willing to risk being captured and re-imprisoned just to make sure you were safe, that you were alive. He was willing to risk everything for you."

"Ariston will never forgive me for this." I said softly, how could he forgive me for sleeping with the very immortal who put him through so much pain?

"If you think that, then you do not know him very well." Cronus said with a smile. "Jason has told us that he is working on our side. He is going to try to right all the mistakes he made." Cronus' face suddenly took on a look of pure shock and horror. "No." He whispered as he shook his head.

"What is it?" I asked him, knowing it must be something serious.

"Take my hand, quickly!" He said, I took his hand and he teleported me to a meadow, I knew the place at once, it was where Jason and I always met in Colorado Springs.

Rage and hurt boiled up within me as I saw Ennina standing next to none other than Jason, they were in a hushed conversation with grave expressions on their faces, but they both looked to me when Cronus and I arrived.

"What is he doing here?" I demanded and saw the hurt in Jason's, but there was another pain there, something that went beyond all of this. "Where is Ariston?"

"He is dying Mera." Jason told me, I stared at him in shock before I began screaming.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" I screamed as I ran up and began beating my fists against his chest. He did not try to stop me as I continued to scream obscenities at him. It took both Ennina and Cronus to restrain me from trying to kill him. "How could you do this to me!" I yelled at him. "What? Murdering my family was not enough for you? YOU HAD TO TAKE HIM AWAY AS WELL!"

"Mera, calm down and listen to him." Ennina said, I looked into her sky blue eyes. I saw the honesty within her gaze and calmed myself enough so that I was no longer screaming. I met Jason's eyes, still hating him, still loathing all he has done.

"It was not me who did this." Jason told me. "I would never harm him, he is my grandson, my friend, but beyond that, you love him. I would never harm him again, because I know that harming him hurts you. I am here to take you to him, he does not have long left."

I began crying then, breaking down as I sobbed and Cronus and Ennina held me. _This cannot be happening, after everything I have been through to find him, they cannot take him away from me_. I would die if I lost him, of that much I was certain.

"Mera, there is not much time." Jason said. I nodded and let go of Cronus as I looked to him, taking a deep breath while that pain surged through my chest, ripping me apart. I tried to get my thoughts in order, one thing was clear.

"I have to bring Kallisto with me." I said at once.

"She does not know about all of this." Ennina warned.

"Her father is dying, I will never forgive myself if I went and she missed out on her chance to say goodbye." I said, my voice failing me on the last word. I took a deep breath. "Kallisto!" I called out before anyone could stop me and she appeared, she looked around at all of us with a confused expression. Before she could ask a question, I took her hands into my own. "There is so much that I do not have the time to explain. What you need to know is that your father is dying, and Jason can bring us to him."

"What?" She asked with a look of pure shock and devastation.

"We need to go, now. Put these on." Jason said quickly.

He tossed the four of us cold black cloaks and we all put them on. They were woven out of Shadows, just as the clothing of the gods is made out of clouds. Jason held his hand out for mine and I reluctantly took hold of his. Once we were all joined by our hands, we were ready to go. There was no time to get Diokles, we had to go now.

"None of you are to make a sound until we get to our location, no matter what." Jason said in a firm voice and we all nodded.

Jason teleported us and we were soon standing outside in a snowstorm, we could barely see two feet ahead of us. We let go of each other's hands and we all followed Jason to a wall of snow, the image of the wall shifted, like a mirage, and then there was a passageway of carved ice before us. Two bound immortals stood guard, their skin pale and eyes bleached of color. Kallisto must have been shocked, but she kept silent as we followed Jason quickly through the different hallways of carved ice. When we were in a hall alone, Jason looked around and then a part of the ice wall became water and parted way. The rock behind the wall swung open on hinges. We followed him through the passageway and into total darkness as he closed the way behind us. I could see in the darkness well enough, but apparently no one else could, because Jason had us all clasp hands again. Holding Jason's hand reminded me of things I did not want to think of, but I was far too distracted with Ariston to truly think of anything else.

At last, after what felt like a lifetime, the wall opened again into a bedroom of stormy blue marble. My heart stopped and tears filled my eyes as I set eyes upon the god who was to be my husband. He was transparent, barely there. He laid on a bed of black silk as he took shallow breaths. I could not move as I looked upon him and the worst kind of pain filled my soul, all my worst fears had come to be real. His head turned and his eyes lit up as a smile came to his lips.

"Kallisto, Mera." He sighed our names and it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

I made my way over to his side as tears streamed down my cheeks. Kallisto walked at my side in much the same way. I sat on the side of the bed as I looked down upon him. He raised his hands and placed one on my cheek and the other on Kallisto's as she sat beside me. Tears ran down my cheeks at the feeling of his touch, which was far colder than it should be. But at his touch, we reconnected and I felt just how weak and cold he was, and just how thankful he was that his daughter and I were here with him for the last few minutes he had left on Earth.

"My loves, my goddesses." He said in a weak voices. "Please do not cry for me." I laid my hand over his own and felt how it nearly sunk into his.

"You cannot die, not now that I have you back." I choked out. "You have to live, for me, for Kallisto, you have to live."

"I am dying." He told us in a weak voice, and I shook my head as even more tears came. He looked to Kallisto. "I am so proud of you, of all that you are and all that you have done with your life. I am honored to have had you as my daughter, you are one of the greatest gifts the Moirae have ever bestowed upon me. I love you, and I am so sorry I cannot be there to walk you down the isle when you marry Aaron. Please tell him that he has my blessing to marry you, whenever you two are ready." Kallisto nodded.

"I will." She choked out and I took her hand into my own, looking at her beautiful face as she grieved and looked down upon her beloved father. "I love you father, you too have been one of the greatest blessings in my life. You are the best father any goddess could ever hope for." Ariston smiled to her, I felt how much her words meant to him.

"I love you my daughter, my darling girl." Ariston told her. "You look so much like your mother." Kallisto began crying and I wrapped my arms around my daughter. Ariston looked to me as I held his daughter, our daughter, close. "Take care of her for me." He said and I nodded.

"I swear it." I told him around the lump in my throat as I looked into his sky blue eyes. "Gods, I love you." I whispered as more tears came.

"Kiss me." He whispered.

I let go of Kallisto as Ennina came over to take Kallisto away from the bed so that Ariston and I could share a moment together. I leaned down and carefully brushed my lips against his, my tears making the kiss taste of salt. Our souls reconnected in that kiss, we were once again one being. He placed his hand on my cheek and I began crying when our lips parted. I looked into his eyes as my face hovered over his. I took in every detail of him, needing to know that I would remember him. Forgetting him would be a fate worse than death.

"So help me, if you say 'thus with a kiss, I die' I might just smack you." I told him and he laughed softly at the reference to the end of Romeo and Juliet.

"I love you Mera." He whispered. "You have brought such joy and love into my life. You gave my last days meaning, from the first moment I set eyes upon you, you brought me to life, you gave me a reason to live. I love you, I do not regret one moment of our life together. You are everything to me, I hope you know just how much you have meant to me." I nodded as tears ran down my cheeks.

"And I pray you know how much I love you. I am keeping you with me my Ariston." I told him, I took his hand and placed it over my beating heart. "You feel that? That is you within me. That rhythm is you, with every beat I will think of you, I will smile through the tears because of all the joy and love you have brought me. I will never forget you." Ariston had a tear run down his cheek as he nodded. I kissed him again, then carefully laid my head on his chest.

"My love," Ariston said softly. "I want you to find it within your soul to forgive Jason when you are ready to do so. I want you to let yourself love him, and Cronus. Let them love you, let them bring joy to your life just like you did for me after I lost Elianna."

I nodded my head and then let more tears escape as I closed my eyes and just focused on being here with him for these last few precious moments. Suddenly, my brow scrunched up as a feeling of confusion came into me.

"No," I said softly as I sat up, looking down on Ariston. "This is wrong, you are not supposed to die." I said this with certainty.

I was not in denial, and my sadness began to leave me, bowing to the profound knowledge within me. As I looked upon Ariston, I knew he was not meant to die, he was meant to live! An idea came to me, it was far fetched, but it just might work.

"Mera?" Ariston said softly with confusion within his eyes as I smiled and tears filled my eyes. He felt the joy within me.

"I know what to do." I said softly and kissed his lips once more.

I climbed onto the bed and sat on Ariston's lap as I looked down into his confused eyes. _This will work, this HAS to work._ I felt the energy and light building up within me, it was powerful, potent, bright, but most of all, it was healing. I laid my hands on Ariston's chest as my eyes slid shut and I let my mind go as I felt my hands begin to glow with a mixture of Diokles fire, Pandora's gift, and the golden ichor of my soul. I heard Ariston gasp and felt my light and energy flowing through him, healing him, strengthening him as I once again shared my soul with him. Only this time, I did not take in any of his soul within me, I was giving him the part of my soul he needed to survive.

After a time, I felt our souls become of equal strength. Then, with a loud gasp, Ariston sat bolt upright, his chest colliding with mine as he wrapped his arms around me. My eyes flew open and I looked upon his solid, handsome, cinnamon skinned face as the greatest and brightest of joys filled my soul and more tears came. I laid my hands upon his cheeks, and his chiseled featured were solid and his skin was the same temperature as my own!

Ariston looked at me in wonder before suddenly kissing me with such depth and enthusiasm. My hands went into his black curls as I held him closer and deepened the kiss, crying at how good he felt, how good he tasted. I could not stop kissing him as this overwhelming joy and love filled us, consuming us. Never in my existence had a kiss felt so good as this. Ariston rolled us so that he was on top of me as he continued to kiss me and I clutched onto his back as we moaned and laughed in delight and joy and love. I had never felt happiness like this, never before had it meant so much.

"Father? Mother?" Came Kallisto's voice, reminding us that we were not alone. We stopped kissing, both of us laughing and crying tears of joy as we looked into each other's eyes.

"You are so beautiful." He told me with that same deep joy filling him.

"Well you are a sight for sore eyes yourself." I told him. He kissed me once more, one deep, enthusiastic kiss, before getting up and helping me to my feet.

I looked around to notice everyone in the room had tears and huge smiles on their faces.

"Father!" Kallisto said as she ran into her fathers waiting arms. He held her close.

I watched them, I could not take my eyes off of Ariston and how tightly he held his daughter. His crooked smile stole my soul. As much as I have loved Ariston, in this moment, throughout this ordeal, my love for him had grown and deepened exponentially. He was alive, he was here with me. I came to remember that he was only alive because of the actions of one immortal. I looked over to see Jason watching Ariston with such a smile, then his blue eyes met mine. I smiled to him a thank you and he nodded. My eyes returned to see Ariston watching me as he held Kallisto.

Somehow, everything had worked out. It was over, Ariston and I would never be parted again. Cronus and Ennina came up to hug their brother, telling them how thankful they were that he was alive. Kallisto came to me and hugged me tightly.

"This is twice now that you have given my father back to me." She said with so much emotion and gratitude in her voice. "Somehow, thank you just does not say it."

"I could not live without your father anymore than you could." I told her, kissing her cheek as I held her.

We let go of each other, and that was when I felt its presence. I felt the essence of the twelve within it, but more importantly, I felt the essence of my ancestor shining brightly. My jaw dropped as my eyes went wide.

"Dear gods, she was right, it is here." I whispered and looked up into Ariston's eyes.

"What is here?" Ariston asked.

"Pandora's box." I told him. "I feel it, it is in this palace." I met Jason's eyes, only to see the genuine shock written on his face.

I looked back into Ariston's eyes and felt a deep sadness from him, my two other soul mates within this room were filled with the same sadness as they came to the same conclusion Ariston had. Ariston slowly walked up to me, looking into my eyes and repeated words that I had once said to him.

"This is it, isn't it?" He asked. I nodded.

"I think so." I said softly.

Atropos, one of the three weavers, had said words to me when Ariston and I visited them. Those words rang through my mind. _"__The events that will lead to her death will be the only way to retrieve the box."_ I understood what this meant now, why it had to be me to find Ariston. It was all to bring me here, to this place, to the box, and to my death.

"I am ready to face my destiny." I told Ariston, he nodded as a deep sadness lived within his soul. He took a deep breath and I smiled, placing my hand upon his warm cheek, he placed his hand over mine and pressed his lips into my palm, I treasured the feeling. "Everything will be alright." I promised him, he nodded, but was not able to reply, his emotions were too much. I kissed his lips tenderly then rested my forehead to his as I treasured being within his embrace. "My only regret is that I did not get to marry you." I told him softly and felt an idea come to him.

"Then marry me right now." He said, I looked into his eyes. "Ennina is still a love goddess in essence, she can marry us." My smile grew and I nodded.

"Lets do it." I told him my smile growing. It looked like the Moirae were right once again, Ariston and I would wed before I die.

"We need to make this quick." Ennina said as she walked up beside us.

"Here." Jason came over to us, holding a golden goblet. "It is ambrosia." I gave him a smile, liquefied ambrosia was an important element in the ceremony.

"Thank you," Ennina said, then handed the cup to Ariston. "Drink of the sacred drink of the gods, so that the same liquid will be within both your bodies as you make your vows." Ariston lifted the cup to my lips and I drank of the sweet liquid within. I then placed my hands over Ariston's and brought the cup to his lips and he drank. Then Jason took the cup and walked away. "Join hands." Ennina said and we did. She looked over to her husband "Your tie?"

Cronus hurried over and took his tie off, handing the length of dark blue silk to his wife with a smile to me. I returned the smile before looking back into Ariston's eyes as Ennina wrapped the tie around our joined hands. I could hardly believe we were in this moment, that we were truly being married right now.

"Mera," Ennina spoke. "Do you pledge your eternal and undying love and devotion to Ariston as your husband, through joys and sorrows? Do you swear to stand by his side through all the walks of life for the rest of your existence?"

"I swear." I said as I looked into my husband's eyes.

"Ariston, do you pledge your eternal and undying love and devotion to Mera as your wife, through joys and sorrows? Do you swear to stand by her side through all the walks of life for the rest of your existence?"

"I swear." Ariston proclaimed as my heart beat out of my chest with a euphoric kind of joy.

"By the power of love invested in me, by all that is scared and treasured, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Ennina said, and I could hear the emotion in her voice, the joy. "Ariston, you may kiss your bride." Tears fell from my eyes at her words.

Ariston placed his free hand on my cheek and I leaned up, our lips met while our hands were still bound, sealing our sacred union. We kept kissing, lost in this euphoric moment as everything else faded away. He was my husband, and I was his wife. We were married! I clutched onto him, when our lips parted, I looked up into his eyes to see the tears that had spilt.

"I love you my husband." I told him.

"I love you my wife." He proclaimed. "Oh I love you."

We kissed again, our tongues intertwining as we treasured each others taste. Everything else was lost to us, there was only the two of us in this moment as we continued to kiss. Ariston and I stole one more kiss before stopping and just looking at each other.

Ennina removed the tie from around our hands and threw it back to her husband. I quickly hugged Ennina and thanked her, then I embraced Kallisto. As I looked into her sky blue eyes, I reached around my neck and undid the clasp of the Rose Diamond, taking it off of my neck for the first time since Ariston placed it there. I turned it around so that it would face the right way, and clasped it around Kallisto's neck. Her safety was everything to me, I could not stand the thought of her being infected with a Shadow, though she was enough of a warrior to fight them off.

"You need this more than I do." I told her, she nodded. I looked to my husband. "I am sorry to break that promise." I told him, looking into his entrancing sky blue eyes. "She needs it, and I need to face whatever is out there on my own." He nodded.

"I free you of that oath." He told me. "So no promise was broken." I smiled and nodded then went to kiss him once more, needing to taste his warm lips. I looked into his eyes.

"We will be together again." I promised him. "I swear it. I will always be your wife." He nodded. "This is not goodbye."

"Not even death can undo the vows we have taken." He told me and my smile grew.

"Nor the love we share." I said. "Not even death can stop love, I would know." He nodded and we kissed again, a sweet lingering kiss that made more tears flow. "I have to go." I choked out.

"I know." He whispered, kissing my lips again. "I love you. I would not change one moment of my life, because everything led me to you."

"I feel the same." I told him.

I kissed him one last time then let out a shaky breath and used every bit of will I had to walk away from my husband, my Ariston. I looked over to see Cronus watching us with a sad smile. I went up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, he held me close as a sigh left his lips.

"Congratulations my love." He said softly, holding me close.

"Thank you my love." I said. I pulled back to look into his eyes, I wanted to kiss him one last time, but I did not think it would be right with my husband standing behind us. So we were left there just looking into each other's eyes longingly.

"Will you just kiss him already?" Ariston said and I looked at him, he nodded to me, not a trace of jealousy in his eyes, and a soft smile on his lips.

I smiled to him before turning back to Cronus and kissing him with all I had in me. Cronus responded to my kiss at once, just like he always does. He held me closer as a moan escaped his lips, getting a moan from my own. We kept kissing as we held each other close and treasured every last moment. When our lips did part, I was trembling.

"I love you." I whispered. "Thank you for being in my life, for loving me."

"It was a blessing, every moment of having you in my life, in my arms." Cronus whispered, and I felt how true those words were. "I will always love you Mera." We kissed once more.

"I will return to you." I promised and he nodded, I kissed him one last time.

I turned and looked into Jason's eyes as he stood in front of the door with crossed arms and a determined expression on his face. I felt the pain within him, he knew he was going to lose me again and could not bear the thought of letting me walk out that door and to my death. I walked up to him.

"I have to do this." I told him, he shook his head.

"No." He stated. "They may be able to let you walk out to your death, but I _refuse_ to."

"I have to do this." I said again.

"No." He told me, his voice cracking. I still had not forgiven him, but at the same time, I hated that he was hurting.

After looking into his eyes for a time, I did the only thing I could do. I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaned up and kissed him. My kiss completely took him by surprise, but he melted into my lips as his arms uncrossed before wrapping around my body, pulling me closer to him as he deepened the kiss that led into another. It was so easy to forget everything in this moment, because right now, it was Jason I was kissing, not the Nameless One. When our lips parted, our breathing was ragged. I looked up into his eyes and placed my hands on his cheeks, wiping his tears away. His arms were still firmly wrapped around me.

"I love you Mera," He told me. "And I am begging you, do not do this. Leave this place and return to Olympus with your husband and family. If you love me, if you love them, then please, leave."

"You know I cannot do that." I told him.

"I am not letting you go to your death." He said again. "I will not lose you again."

"You promised not to stand in the way of the things I must do." I reminded him again. "I need you to let me go." I whispered the last part, my eyes pleading with his. He took a shaky breath and nodded.

"Let me at least give you a map of this place." Jason said.

He placed his hand on my cheek and my mind began racing. A moment later, I knew every secret tunnel and doorway, every room, every closet throughout this place that no one except for Jason knew about. He did not remove his hand right away, he kept looking into my eyes. I felt what it took within him for him to release me from his arms and step out of the way of the door. I backed away from him and turned to go through the door, when his voice stopped me.

"Mera?" His voice held a deep desperation to it, I turned around to look at him. "Do you remember what I told you that morning as the sun rose in our bedroom?" He asked.

I remembered all too well, and that moment in time ran through my mind again.

_"I need you to listen to what I am about to say, and not interrupt me." Jason said, I nodded my agreement. "There will come a time, after you learn everything there is to know about me, that you will hate me in the coming days." I wanted to object, but I kept silent as I had agreed to. "I want you to know that no matter what you say to me, how you scream at me, that I will never stop loving you. I will give you the time you need to work through what I have done, I will give you space when you ask for it, because I have faith that you will return to me when you are ready, and I know that you will not stop loving me._

_"You also need to know that the things I have done are not your fault." He told me, I saw tears in his eyes. "I never meant for any of that to happen. I lost myself to the darkness within me, I lost everything I was when you were taken from me, again and again. But please know, that in my own twisted way, everything I have done has been to be with you, because I love you." He was crying at this point and I felt the deepest and most tragic of pains within his soul._

_"Oh Jason." I whispered and brought his lips down to my own, tasting his tears with each kiss._

_He nestled his head in my hair as his body convulsed with silent sobs and I held him as close as I could manage, one of my hands running through his hair. I got the feeling that he did not cry in front of anyone, anyone except for me. I was the only one who got to see all that was underneath that handsome exterior, all that he kept hidden behind those pale blue eyes. I began crying as well as his sadness ran through me, but the cause of my tears was his tears, knowing that he was in pain. Whatever he had done in his past, it was awful, horrible, enough to haunt him like this, bad enough that he would wonder if I could still love him. When his tears began to subside, I continued to hold him, still running my fingers through his curls._

_"I do not know the things you have done." I said softly to him as he laid on top of me, holding my body close. "What I do know is how much I love you, and that I too would die without you in my life. If you are right, and I do become angry with time, know that my love for you will win out over the anger."_

Only now did I realize how prolific our words had been and the depth of the meaning behind them. I still loved him, how could I not?

"I remember." I told him softly.

"I meant it, every word." He told me, looking into my very soul.

"So did I." I told him and he gave me a smile, I gave him a soft smile as I raised the hood of my black cloak.

"Use the passageways instead of the halls," Jason told me. "They can take you anywhere in the palace."

I nodded and went to a wall. I opened the passageway, just as he had showed me how to in my mind. I ran through the dark hallways, following the pull until I felt it right on the other side of the wall. I opened another portal with my mind and stepped into a room of elegantly carved ice. And there, sitting atop a pedestal, was Pandora's box. It was a square box that was 8" in all dimensions. It was made of adamantine and had green jade dragons in full flight all over the box. There were two gold buttons on the front, and I knew that pushing them would open the hatch, and doing so would pull in any Shadows that were near me.

I slowly walked towards it. I picked it up in my hands and looked it over, amazed that after tens of thousand of years of the box being missing, it was I who found it. I smiled, knowing my grandmother would be proud.

"I knew that would lure you here." Came a voice malevolent behind me. I spun around to see a woman with black hair and lavender eyes, her skin as white as milk. She might be considered beautiful, if it was not for the malicious intent in her eyes.

"It really was not so hard to piece this plan together when I thought about it." She began to gloat with a proud smile and that dangerous look in her lavender eyes, as she began to walk around me in a circle, looking me over. "I knew my husband would do anything to protect you, and you would do anything to get to Ariston. I also knew of the fondness my husband has for Ariston. So all I had to do was wait for the right opportunity. When you showed up at the Golden Goose tonight, I knew the timing was perfect. Roan threatened you, knowing that his king would protect you, and I knew my husband would stay with you to make sure that neither Roan nor I would come after you. Then, while he was with you, I attacked Ariston, leaving _just_ enough life in him to keep him alive, but not enough that he would live for long.

"Sure enough, Jason, as you call him, brought you right to Ariston. The last piece was easy. I knew from the start that there were two things you wanted above all else, Ariston and my mothers box. And I have both. Once you were here, you felt the box and came running to claim it at long last. That is why I let down the shield to this room, so you would feel it, _Daughter of Pandora._" She said the last part in heavy sarcasm and disgust.

I could not describe the anger that had risen up within me, knowing that she had been the one who nearly killed my husband. It was easy to guess that she was Nell's mother, a woman Nell would never speak of. I had always assumed her mother was dead or had left her. I never imagined what my dear friend had to grow up with. It was no wonder Nell was so angry and distant for months after I met her. Who would not be mentally screwed up if they were raised by such a woman?

I wanted to kill this woman before me, but there was something she said that struck me, something I could not ignore.

"Who are you?" I demanded. Pandora had only two daughters that I was aware of, and both were dead, to my knowledge.

"The true daughter of Pandora and Epimetheus." She stated, her head held high. "I am Reina, queen of the Shadows, wife of the Nameless One." I was floored.

"You are supposed to be dead." I said in shock. She gave a devious smile.

"Yes, my father would have liked that, wouldn't he?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. "When I opened my mothers box that day and released the Shadows, the poor darlings were craving a source of sustenance, and I was what was there. I do not know exactly how many bound with my soul, but _oh_, it was enough to give me power over them, to change my golden blond locks to pure black and my violet eyes to the lovely lavender shade they are now. I was changed that day for the better, but when my father found me, he thought differently. He was scared of me, of the power I possessed. He took me from our home and brought me to the other side of Europe, where there were barely any mortals at the time, and told me I was forbidden to return to the gods, to my home. Soon after, the Shadows came to care for me and showed me that they had taken my mothers box with them when they fled." She looked me over with disgust. "Personally, I do not know what my husband sees in you." Reina stated. "Why he would want you over me."

"He loves me, for one." I said, my anger still raged within me, I still wanted her dead for hurting Ariston, and I knew that no one would have any problem with my killing her.

"He loves me," She stated, her voice rising with her anger. "He belongs with me! You are destroying everything that he is with this _so-called love_! You made him weak!" She screamed at me.

"I made him happy." I stated the truth and her eyes burned with rage.

This was it, I was going to die in this room, that much I knew. But I was not afraid, and I would not go down without a fight. I felt the ichor within me, mixed with Diokles fire and Pandora's light, those potent forces mixed together and began multiplying. I closed my eyes and with all the power I had within me, I released my light and focused all my energy on sending the box to Olympus. Its weight left my hands and I knew that I had done it. But I could not pull my light back in, I could feel every soul, Descendant and immortal alike, within this palace. There could have easily been well over a million. This palace was carved deep into and under mountains here in the Alps, it was massive complex of intertwining tunnels carved into the heart of these mountains.

I could not leave these immortals, if I was to die, my death would be worth something. I felt the light building up within me, that power growing and expanding as I began hovering off of the floor. Then, once the energy became too much to contain, I sent my light out from me in a burst of hot light. I did not retract it, I let it flow through every room, through every being in this place. I had to free them.

My body and soul began to weaken and I felt how lightheaded I was. Yet still, I kept going, kept letting my light pulse out and spread until every Shadow within this complex was purged and destroyed. The only one the light would not work on was Reina, she was impenetrable to it. I pushed as hard as I could, but my light could not touch her.

By the time my light died down, I landed on unsteady feet, facing away from Reina. I smiled with pride and joy. _I did it, _I thought in wonder, feeling a tremendous pride come over me.

That was when I felt the searing pain of the knife sliding into my back, between my ribs, and into my heart. The moment the blade entered, I felt a burning spread throughout my body through my blood stream. _Poisoned, the blade is poisoned,_ I realized as my mind became hazy. The knife slid out and my sight began to go blurry, my limbs growing weaker by the second as that searing pain kept growing.

"That is what you get for stealing away my husband." Reina growled into my ear and then teleported away.

I collapsed, no longer able to control my muscles. The strange thing was that the hotter the burning grew within my veins and organs, the colder I felt. It was as if it were burning my heat away.

I was going to die, of that much I was certain. Though how permanent my death would be remained a mystery to me. I could not find it in me to regret what brought me to Pandora's box, the first of the three gifts the Moirae promised would come from my death.

I was grateful for every blessing that has been bestowed upon me in my short eighteen years in this world. My mind kept drifting between two people, the two that mean the most to me. Ariston's sky blue eyes and beautiful crooked smile came to mind, the warmth of his body held close to mine, how his voice sounds when he whispers my name. I never in my life imagined it was possible for two people to be as in love as my husband and I are, but most of all, I never expected another kind of love would enter my heart. A love that is as powerful as my love for Ariston, a love came in the form of a daughter, his daughter Kallisto and now mine as well.

My mind shifted to Cronus, to all those wonderful moments we shared and how much we treasure each other. I remembered every moment he was there for me after Ariston disappeared. I remember how he held me, always promising that we would find Ariston. The night Ariston made love to me through Cronus flashed through my mind, and the days and nights that followed, how Cronus and I grew closer by the moment. Then our first kiss came to my mind, a kiss I had to initiate since he refused to make the first move. He was always giving me the time and space I needed, yet he was always there for me. He was patient, kind and so loving.

When we started sleeping together, not making love, just sleeping as we held each other, things began to change for me. Suddenly, I no longer dreaded my nights, those long nights I spent alone and missing Ariston. Because of Cronus, the nights became one of the few things I had to look forward to after a long day of nothing but worrying. Then we became lovers and he healed my body and soul even further. I could not put into words all he had done for me, all he means to me, and just how much I love him for all that he is and for how he loves me.

My thoughts shifted again to Jason. I saw his blue eyes, felt my fingers running through his black curls, felt the blissful heat of his lips moving with and against my own. I saw the first time we made love in this life, I felt every moment of that. I saw his smile, felt how he holds me, heard his voice saying my name and just how much he loves me. What was done is done, Jason had done horrible things, but it was not who he is anymore. I knew all that he could be, and in that moment, as I laid there and life continued to leave me, I forgave him. I wanted him to be happy, I wanted all the best for him.

I did not want to leave my family, my husband and my daughter, my parents, Cronus and Jason. I could not bear to hurt them like that, but I did not seem to have a choice. I could feel myself fading away, growing weaker with the passing of each shaky breath as I laid there bleeding and shivering on the cold ice floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's point of view<strong>

The moment Mera's light went throughout my palace, I was brought back to when she almost died. The prophecy ran through my mind and before I could comprehend a logical thought, I began running to where I knew she was. She was in Reina's quarters, that alone brought a frantic fear to me and made me run even faster.

"Mera!" I began screaming her name as I pushed myself harder and harder to reach her before it was too late.

By the time I got there, I found Mera lying on the ground shaking violently. I fell to my knees before her and took her into my arms. I felt something wet on her back and pulled my hand away, only to see it stained with an unmistakable red. I was horrified. I knew this was coming, but I could not accept her death. She could not leave me again, I could not lose her.

"No," I whispered, holding her closer and rocking back and forth as she shook in my arms. "No, no, no, no, NO! Please Mera, please!"

"Mera!" Came Ariston's voice as he rushed in and fell to his knees before us. I looked up at him.

"Help her, heal her!" I begged him.

Ariston placed his hands on her forehead and abdomen. He closed his eyes as his hands began to glow, a look of great sadness soon came over him as I watched tears fall from his closed eyes.

"She's been poisoned." Ariston said. "I have to get her to Apollo." I looked down on her face that was paling as the blood left her. I placed her in Ariston's arms and then closed my eyes, focusing all my power to remove the shield around this palace.

"The shield is down, take her." I told him. "Save her, for both our sakes." He nodded and teleported away with his wife, the woman we love, in his embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Ariston's point of view<strong>

"Apollo! Brother!" I screamed as I ran through the hospital and put Mera down on the first bed I could find. My brother appeared and gasped as he looked from me to Mera. Without wasting a moment, he came right over.

"What happened?" He asked as he looked Mera over, placing a hand on her forehead.

"She was stabbed, the weapon was poisoned." I told him, as I reluctantly stepped away to give him some space.

My brother sent his healing light though Mera, his face becoming confused and concerned. He then made a cup appear in his hands and tilted her head up to make her drink. Her body reacted violently to the ambrosia he gave her as she began coughing it up, only the golden liquid was mixed with her blood as it spouted from her mouth. It was easily the most horrifying sight I had ever seen.

Apollo wiped the blood away and then gave her something else, that too make her cough up blood as her body rejected it. I had never felt so helpless in my entire existence as I did while watching my brother try and save my Mera, my wife. I could not lose her, but after how she weakened herself purging every being and destroying all the Shadows within that place, I wondered if her soul would be strong enough to ascend. But worse than that, I wondered if her soul would be strong enough to survive at all. _She should not have saved me, she would have been stronger if she had not saved me._

I found myself praying to any being in existence that might be able to help her. After an hour, Apollo finally sighed and gave Mera a drink of something else, which made her stop shaking. He turned back to me.

"There is nothing more I can do." He told me in a grave voice. "Her body and soul are weak, and I know of nothing that can counteract the poison that was within that blade. I gave her something for the pain, to ease her transition."

"You mean her death." I said in a somber voice.

"I am so sorry brother." He said.

"It is not your fault." I assured him. I took a deep breath. "Mera and I have known her death was coming for months now. You were not meant to save her." He hugged me. "Can I take her home?"

"Of course. I am glad you are home brother." He told me, I nodded.

We let each other go and I walked over to Mera. I leaned down and kissed her unresponsive lips, then lifted my wife into my arms in a careful manor. I teleported us back to our home, our bedroom, a place I thought I might never see again. I laid her down and changed her into a silk nightgown. I looked down on her unconscious form, her lifeless skin was still so beautiful. Even her golden hair was becoming lifeless, her lips and cheeks loosing their rosy hue. I did what I could to be strong for her, knowing that if she could speak to me, she would be smiling and telling me not to worry, that everything would be alright. I changed into silk sleeping pants and then climbed into bed with her, bringing my wife to lay on my chest, just like she used to.

"Mera," I whispered into her ear as I stroked her golden hair. "I do not know if you can hear me, but please know that I love you and I need you to come back to me. Kallisto needs you, Cronus needs you, and Jason needs you. He truly does love you, and I am sorry for what he did to you, to your family. I never want anything or anyone to ever hurt you, I want to keep you right here, safe in my arms for the rest of forever, but I will not dictate your life. Your choices are your own, and I swear to you that I will always stand by you in them. I love you my wife." I kissed her hair and held her close, breathing in her scent of raspberries and rainstorms that I had so greatly missed, as I laid there waiting, wondering what the future would bring.

* * *

><p><strong>Roan's point of view<strong>

I sat in the designated place, waiting for Reina. I felt… different since we began sleeping together again. It was like I was one man when I am with Nell, and another when I am with Reina. Between the two women, I was not certain who I wanted to be with more. With Reina, it was easy, simple, we both accepted each other for who we are. With Nell, it was harder. Nell challenged me, she pushed me to become someone better and lately would not stand for my crap. She made me face the things I try to hide from, she made me push through the pain and face memories I do not want to deal with.

I should never have hurt her as I had. If I had been more patient, if I had waited for Nell to come to love me, then perhaps things could have been different between us. I loved her. I always found her to be adorable when she was a girl, she reminded me so much of her mother at that age. As Nell grew into a woman, I became more and more attracted to her. But she always held back her emotions, there was always this void within her, and I hoped I would be the one to fill it. In my mind and soul, I had promised myself that I would be the one to make her whole, to make her happy and help her become everything she could be, to become the queen she is meant to be.

I remembered the first time I kissed her. She was fourteen years old. I had come to visit her, she was always nervous in my presence, but I took that for a good sign. I thought her nervousness was because she was beginning to feel sexual desires for me and did not know how to handle it. Reina had left Nell and I alone that afternoon, we sat on the couch next to each other as I held her hand. She would not look into my eyes. I loved her eyes, so I placed my hand upon her cheek and turned her to face me. Her eyes were so innocent, so scared. I smiled softly, then slowly leaned in and captured her lips with my own. Her lips did not move with mine at first, she was frozen under my touch. I kept softly kissing her and soon, her lips began responding to mine.

She was still hesitant, but I was too lost in the fact that I was finally kissing her to register that. I licked her lips, she began pulling away, but I slid my hand into her hair and pulled her back to me, moaning as I slipped my tongue into her mouth as my hands ran over her young body, taking hold of what I could and wanting more. I knew that Reina would not mind if I made her daughter a woman right then, after all, it would not be long before Nell became my wife. I was too lost in my desires for her to notice that she was not enjoying this as much as I was, as much as her mother did. Nell began pushing me away and shaking her head as I kept touching and kissing her. I stopped when she began beating her hands against my chest and looked at her in confusion, she pushed me away with fear in her eyes and ran from the room as fast as she could.

I did not see her again for four years. She convinced her father to let her go to that mortal school and to have me stay away from her until she returned. I did as I was told and waited for her to return to me, and not once did I go to Reina's bed or to any other woman's. I was determined that I would be a faithful husband to her, and what better time to start than while we were still betrothed?

When Nell returned, it was worse than before. Not only was she distant and cold, there was this undeniable sadness within her eyes. I was happy she returned, but she clearly was not. Her face was a mask of indifference as we said our vows to each other, biding us together as husband and wife. Her eyes had lost what life they used to hold, they now appeared dead. Her lips were just as indifferent as I kissed them for the first time in our married life, she simply stood there and allowed me to kiss her, never truly returning my kiss.

I was still determined to be the one to make her happy, to make her whole. So after the feast, during which Nell only spoke to me or anyone else if she was asked a question, I took her back to the apartment that was now ours. I brought her into our bedroom. She was one again indifferent as I undressed her and she stood there like a statue. I stood before her and looked over her body, taking in the beautiful sight that was all I had hoped and imagined it would be. Nell just stood there, looking straight ahead with numb eyes and no expression on her face.

When it became clear she had no intention of undressing me, I took care of that myself. I walked up to her and took her face between my hands softly, making her look up into my eyes, and it was in that moment that she let her guards down and tears came into her eyes. They were not tears of fear, they were tears of the deepest sorrow I had ever seen.

"_Everything is going to be alright," I told her softly. "You are safe with me. I will never hurt you." Her eyes were still pained, still saddened, but she nodded._

I leaned down and kissed her, and for the first time, she began to truly respond to my kisses. I held her close, carefully, as I began caressing her body, kissing and touching everything I could reach. Then, when it was clear that her body was ready for mine, I brought her over to our bed and laid her down, then brought our bodies together. And it was then that I realized that she was not a virgin. She did not cry out, there was no gasp or even hint that my entering her had hurt at all, though her body did arch underneath me as a sound of pleasure left her lips. Some other man had beaten me to this, had taken from me what was rightfully mine.

She had looked up into my eyes and I forgot my anger as I leaned down to kiss her and began making tender love to her. The next morning, I left for my duties before Nell woke. It made sense then, her sadness. She had fallen in love with someone else while she was away those four years. Her heart belonged to another, but I refused to let that stop me from winning her over.

I spent as much time as I could with her, she clearly enjoyed making love to me, but she was still indifferent most of the time. In fact, the only time she betrayed any real emotion was when we were making love, or about to. That was when she would let herself go, when she would let herself cry or even smile.

After the first few months, I simply could not take it anymore. Nell was always indifferent, she would not talk to me about what was bothering her, she would never give me a straight answer. I loved her, yet she loved another, and the jealousy within me drove me to drink for the first night of our marriage. I stumbled back to our bedroom to find Nell asleep in our bed. I did not wake her, I simply took what I wanted. I was too far gone to care about how she begged me to stop, to be more gentle.

The next day, I was so ashamed of my actions, and the way she looked at me was too much to take. For the first time in our marriage except when we made love, I finally saw emotion within her eyes, but I never wanted to see that kind of hurt and fear within her. I could not even apologize, so I simply pretended like it did not happen.

My guilt for what I had done drove me to drink even more, which led to more nights like those, more shame and guilt. But my drinking had another reason beyond that. Anytime a thought of my sister came up, I ran to the nearest bottle. I still remembered her, the way her hazel eyes sparkled with mischief when we played together as children, how she taught me to use a sword. I adored her, I looked up to her, I loved her and I missed her so much that my pain and guilt would consume me if I did not drink.

After a while, Nell did not beg me to stop anymore, she just laid there until I was done. She seemed to just accept how things were between us, which made her even more distant from me as I tried desperately to repair what had happened between us while I was sober. I knew she was curious about my past, but my past before my soul was bound was something I could not bear to speak of. But I liked it when she would ask questions, about me or anything else, I liked hearing her voice and each time we spoke, I prayed something would happen that would tare down the walls between.

It was when she became pregnant that things began to change within her in more than one way. When I got upset, her anger would rise to match mine, she would start shouting at me. I was shocked since she had never raised her voice to me before. Then her body began to change, her breast began to swell and so did her womb in a barely noticeable way.

When I came to understand she was pregnant with my child, I was overjoyed to say the least. I wanted to take her into my arms and spin her around the room while thanking her for this gift. Whether we had a son or a daughter, I would treasure the child and raising him with his or her mother. Though I had to admit that I secretly wanted a boy.

I guessed that she did not know about her condition, or that she was waiting for the right moment to tell me. So I kept silent and made sure not to drink. I refused to ever hurt her again, I did not want to hurt her, and I especially could not bear the thought of hurting our child. I hoped that this child would unite us, that she would finally not only accept her life here with me, she would embrace it and we would be oh so happy.

Never did I dream that once Nell came to realize her pregnancy, that she would try to hide it from me. It never crossed my mind that she would doubt whether or not I would be a good father. It never occurred to me that she would fear for our son's safety because of my drunken states, though thinking back on it, it should have been obvious.

After that night in the bathtub, I began to see in her eyes that she did care for me, that she did love me. I brought her breakfast in bed the next morning and she actually looked like she might be happy, though she still did not truly smile. I noticed so much more than Nell realized, I noticed every small change in her emotions, I had to be observant if I wanted to be able to understand, or at least try to understand what she was thinking. But she was still closed off to me, there was still so much she did not say.

Then her father found out about how I had harmed her, and I had never in my existence felt such fear within me as I did when he confronted me. I knew that with a single thought, he could end my life. I was nowhere near as powerful as him. I was certain that if Reina had not walked in when she did, I would not be alive right now.

I certainly did not expect my king to lock Reina away as well, that was probably the stupidest mistake he ever made, next to caring for Mera Vandenberg as he did. The Descendant was a beautiful woman with a quite a body, but she was not like us. And the way he protected her at the club made it clear that she meant more to him than your common bed buddy. He loves her, he would die for her, he never once looked at Reina the way he looks at Mera, and I knew how much that killed Reina.

I remembered how things were when the Nameless One was with Reina, how he looked at her. He desired her, Reina made sure of that in the way she teased and flirted with him. But he hated himself for it, and he hated her because he wanted her. He made an effort to love Reina when Nell came along, but he was clearly suffocating in a marriage he did not want to be in. But Reina was blind to that. She was so happy about being married to him, being his queen, that she made herself believe that he loved her.

After Reina freed she and I from the ice cells that night, I went straight to Nell. I entered our apartment and found her pacing the room. She looked up to me and I rushed over to her, wanting to take her into my arms and hold her, telling her that everything would be alright. Things had finally begun to change between us, she had begun to open up to me, and I could not stand to lose that. But before I could reach her, she knocked me unconscious with a power I never knew she possessed.

I awakened to find my wife standing over me as she spoke to her father. I tried to tell her that I was not going to attack her, that I just wanted to hold her. Then the Nameless One pointed his sword at my throat and threatened to kill me, and in that moment, I did not care if I died, so I told him to do it. I did not expect Nell to intervene and save my life. I supposed I owed her for that.

The memory ran through my mind of the conversation we had after her father had left us alone. I could not understand the horror in Nell's eyes when I told her that I knew about the existence of our child. At first, I thought that perhaps she was not happy about the pregnancy, then I found out the real reason behind her tears. She was afraid I would hurt him, our boy. I tried to tell her that I would never harm him, then she said _"Just like you would never harm me? You told me that once, swore to me that you would never hurt me."_

Those words had hurt me more than any other, and I told her the truth, that I knew how worthless I was, and I did. I regretted each and every time I touched her with anything other than kindness and love. I hated myself for it and still do. I also told her that this child was a second chance for the both of us. Then she told me something I never imagined I would hear. She revealed to me that she was not certain she wanted me in our sons life, though she called him _"my son"_ instead of _"our son."_

No matter how I begged her, she did would not relent. Then she began crying as I held her. I had hoped that given enough time, once she saw that I could be someone better, she would change her mind. But then her father came in and told her that she was coming with him. When her father led her away that night and she looked back into my eyes, I felt as if everything I ever cared about was being taken from me, and it took everything in me not to run to Nell and pull her back into my arms, telling her father that he could not have her, that she was mine, but I held my tongue and stayed put.

It took me a month to get up the courage to try and see Nell while her father was away. During that time, I had been begging the Nameless One to let me see Nell, telling him that I did not want to lose my wife and son. I would have thought that if anyone would understand not wanting to lose their son, it would be him. Theia took his boy away after all, but he told me no each and every time, though the words he spoke to me were rarely as polite as that.

When Nell agreed to give me another chance, I had never been so happy in my life. But the best part was when she opened the door, she had smiled to me, a real smile that told me she did love me, that she had missed me. I felt hope, something I had not possessed in more years than I dared to count. I made a promise to myself that I would do anything for her and our son, I would be anyone she wanted me to be. I would even have gone to Tartarus if she had asked it of me. I was going to be someone better for her, she and our son deserved that much.

When she came to visit me and I showed her the nursery for our son, I saw how much it meant to her, and more than that, I saw how much she loved me. I had always wanted to see love in her eyes when she looked at me, and since that night in the bathtub, I had finally begun to see it. Then she kissed me and held me closer, telling me that she wanted me. I was certain then that everything would be alright, and afterwards, as we held each other and she was so happy in my arms, life felt perfect. And our son kicked under my touch, that little kick meant more to me than anything.

Then that sadness came into her beautiful pale blue eyes and she moved away from my touch, announcing to me that our marriage was over and that she had asked for the divorce. I knew it was because of that man she had loved. Then, after my begging her, she was finally honest with me. She told me she loved me, then broke those words as she said that she did not want to be married to me. Then she asked why I did not just go back to her mother.

I told her the truth, that I did not want Reina, I wanted her, and the worst part was that it was still true, I still wanted to be with her. I would have done anything for Nell and our son as I had stood before my wife in that moment, I would even have faced the purge if she had asked, I would have done anything to keep her. But she herself told me that it would not be enough, so what was the point? She did not want me, she would never love me, I had squandered my love, hopes and future on her and all she did was leave me.

I went to Reina that night because I could not take this anymore. Nell was not coming back and I refused to suffer when there was something I could do about it, when there was someone who loved me and would welcome me with open arms.

I took a pain filled breath and shook my head before those treacherous tears could fall. I could not think about Nell anymore, or our son, it was too painful. Nell had made her choice, and I was not it. So it was ridiculous to think upon it anymore. And Nell was right, we were not soul mates, so there was no point for me to suffer like this because of a woman who clearly did not love me, or at least did not love me enough.

My thoughts drifted to the woman who has not only accepted me for all that I am, but who has encouraged me to be myself, to embrace my darkest aspects and fight against the gods with all my might, to destroy light and make this world our own.

A memory filled my mind and senses. It was two years after Reina and I first made love that she saw me drunk for the first time. When I was with her, my past did not haunt me, I knew I would get my revenge and so I found a way to handle it. But that morning, we happened across a pink flower, my sister's favorite, and that set me off.

_I left Reina alone for the first time since I found her and went into a town to get the strongest stuff they had. I camped further away from Reina that night, drinking what I had stolen, but she and her Shadows found me. She looked at me with compassion and worry in her lavender eyes as I drank._

_"Stay away from me." I warned her._

_"What happened?" She asked._

_"What happened? What happened is that my sister is dead because of me!" I screamed at her, lost to the rage within me. "I have no other way of dealing with the guilt. Just go away, you should not have to see me like this."_

_Instead of heeding my warning, she slowly walked up to me, I knew the look in her eyes as she reached up and ran her fingers through my hair._

_"Reina, you do not want me when I am like this." I warned her._

_"I want you, here and now." She told me, her fingers running down to my lips._

_"No, you do not." I stated. "I will hurt you, I will not be tender like I usually am."_

_"What if I do not want you to be tender?" She asked, looking into my eyes and making me want her all the more. "What if I want you to have an outlet for your upset and rage so that those emotions cannot harm you?"_

_She kissed me and I nearly took her right then, but I pulled away. I knew what I would do if I were to give into my raging desires, I felt it, and I could not bear the thought. I pulled away from her lips and the wanton caresses from hands that excited me to a dangerous end._

_"No, I refuse to hurt you." I stated._

_To my shock, she slapped me across my face and it stung for a moment before my face healed. I looked at her in shock, not able to understand her outburst. She had never stuck me. _

_"You are talking like one of them!" She stated, with an angry passion in her voice. "Like you are weak."_

_"You do not understand," I began and she slapped me again._

_"Are you a man or not?" She asked me in a dark voice, one filled with rage. "I know you want me. Take. Me."_

_"No." I said and she slapped me again._

_"You are pathetic!" She yelled at me. "And weak! You are not even a man!"_

_That was enough to make me snap. I threw the bottle into the fire, causing the flames to rise up as I grabbed her by her hair, pulling it back so that she would have to look into my eyes._

_"Say it again." I dared her in a dangerous voice as I glared down into her passion filled eyes. I was surprised that this action seemed to excite her._

_"Weak." She spat the word at me, her eyes daring me to do something about it._

"_I am not weak!" I screamed at her, she never flinched._

"_Then prove it!" She stated, her voice filled with a passionate rage._

_I grabbed her by her arms and pushed her onto the ground. I pulled my tunic over my head, then climbed on top of her and ripped her dress to shreds, letting her body splay naked before me. I held her hands above her head with one of my hands. That anger, that passion was still within her gaze. I no longer had control over my actions, I let my desires take over. I leaned down and kissed her as I made her body my own, claiming her mouth and her body in a vicious way. I stayed true to my word, I was not gentle and much to my surprise, neither was she..._

_After the final moment, I collapsed on top of her. I had never been like that with a woman, never let my rage pour out of me and into her with every stroke. And to my shock, she liked it. She had been just as rough as I was as she worked out all her emotions into me. I looked at her now and she smiled to me. We were both at peace after letting all of that out._

_"You are not the only one who has rage that needs an outlet." She told me, she rolled us and sat on top of me on my abs, caressing my cheek with a tender look in her eyes. "You can take me any time you want, any way you want. Be as rough with me as you want to be, I enjoy it."_

_"Truly?" I asked her. "I did not hurt you?"_

_"You did, but I heal quickly, and I enjoyed it." She told me. She leaned down and captured my lips in a deep kiss. "Any time, from now until forever, you may have me any time you like." She promised, then kissed me again. This time we made love, it was tender and beautiful and there was only us, not our anger or hateful emotions, just our love..._

From then on, though we made love often, every time my thoughts would become too much I would take her into my arms and ravage her, and she would beg for more. For the next twelve thousand years we were happily together, there was not one moment we did not want to be together. That being said, with time, we took other lovers as well. Reina had only ever been with me, and I had only been with one other woman besides her, we were both curious and wanted to explore our sexuality with other willing lovers. There were times we would share the same woman, she was curious about that. But we always went back to each other with what we had learned, telling each other of the stories of our conquest and making love tenderly or roughly depending on our mood.

When the Nameless One returned to us after over twelve thousand years of imprisonment, Reina wanted him, but he denied her. It took her nearly eight hundred years to finally get into his bed, and with that one night, she conceived Nell. Reina was different when she was with him. She no longer took lovers, she did not even come to me anymore. She knew that he was not the type to want to share his woman. It was three years after their marriage ended that Reina came to me and kept me in bed for the next few days as she worked all of those emotions out. And I had missed her, by the gods I had missed her!

We would have continued to be lovers, but she was hell bent on winning her former husband back and focused all of her emotions on him, and after the first time I kissed Nell, I had decided I would be with no other woman than her. Nell always looked so much like her mother, and their bodies were so similar. When I was drunk, there were times it was hard for me to remember who I was with, that it was Nell and not Reina.

Nell is not her mother, that is one of the reasons I loved her. She wanted me to be tender with her, that is when she enjoys our lovemaking the most, and I enjoyed those tender passions far more than those times I lost my senses. I did not want to hurt Nell, I hated what I had done to her, but it was all in the past, as was our marriage.

I looked up when Reina teleported to me. I saw the knife in her hand, both of which were stained with Mera's red blood. We had both known what it would mean to do this, to kill Mera. We knew that our king would chase us to the ends of the Earth and beyond if we took that girl from him. But something had to be done and Reina said she had a plan.

"You did it?" I asked, though the answer was obvious, Reina smiled and nodded. "Come here." I said holding my arms out to her.

Reina dropped the knife and came to me and wrapped her arms around me, I held her close, needing to feel her body next to mine. I sighed and breathed in the scent of her hair, though the scent of blood hung in the air as well.

"Oh Reina." I breathed her name.

"Still thinking about them?" She asked as she pulled back to look into my eyes with that tender and caring expression.

"I cannot get her out of my mind, or our son." I told her.

"Nell is weak, and this child she carries will be just as weak as she." She told me, trying to comfort me.

"He is still my son." I stated, she ran her hands down to my chest where she began unbuttoning my shirt, making such powerful emotions run through me when she touched my bare chest.

"But he is not worthy of you, neither is Nellena." She said in a seductive voice as she slipped my shirt off and those desires began to overcome me.

I loved Nell, I loved my son, but Reina has always had a power over me that I could not control. She possessed me, I was her slave and she knew it. She knew I did not have the power to deny her anything. Perhaps it was a mistake to go to her bed again, but I still loved her, I still wanted her. And with everything going on, I _needed _her.

Reina's hands slipped down to my pants. Once those were gone she took hold of my shoulders and pushed me down to my knees. She brought her dress over her head as I looked up helplessly into her eyes, before my eyes went to gaze upon the perfection of her naked body. My hands went to her hips as I began kissing her flat stomach. Her hand went into my hair as my tongue ran over her skin.

"If you want a son, I will give you one." She whispered in a breathless voice. "I will give you everything you have ever wanted, just promise you are mine and forget about my daughter and her unworthy son."

With that, she sat on my lap and a deep moan came from me as our forms connected. I held her closer as I looked helplessly into her eyes. She licked my lips, but pulled away before I could capture her mouth that I ached to taste.

"Swear it." She said as she began making love to me.

"I swear." I groaned and then slid my hand into her hair, bringing her face nearer and capturing her lips with my own.

I could not face how Nell had hurt me, I refused to feel that way again. Reina was what I needed, she was what I craved. She would never ask me to be gentle, never complain when I lost control. She would accept me and love me for what I am, not try and change me. Loving Nell would only destroy me, where as being with Reina might just save me. I let those thoughts go and focused solely on Reina, pouring all of my emotions into her with each movement as her nails clawed at my back, driving me on as I devoured her lips…

* * *

><p><strong>Nell's point of view<strong>

I sat next to Zeus when he came to visit me the day after I arrived. He had given me an apartment in the section of his palace that is reserved for his wife and himself alone. I could not sleep last night, my mind was buzzing with everything going on. I was here, on Olympus, and my brother had welcomed me with open arms, just as Ariston said he would.

And Ariston, he was alive, Mera had saved him. But Mera? She was dying. She had been poisoned by someone while she was in the palace. My father had let Ariston bring her here, but not even Apollo could help her it seemed. I wanted to visit her and Ariston, but I decided to wait a bit and just let him be with her. Ariston had enough to deal with without me being there, crying over Mera. Zeus told me that there was a chance that Mera could ascend to immortality, and I prayed that she would.

My brother and I did not get to speak for long the night I arrived. It was not long after that Zeus suddenly had to go. His wife Hera stayed with me, keeping me company for most of the night. She was a wonderful woman. She was not the vengeful, spiteful goddess that mythology portrays her as. She is kind, demure, loving and has a natural maternal instinct. She is the type that wants to take care of everyone, especially her own family, but she is not smothering.

I was amazed that Zeus found time to visit me at all with everything that was happening. He suddenly had over a million souls to take care of. He told me all about the souls Mera purged and how many of them had to be sent to Tartarus for their crimes. He also told me of how wonderful it was to have his son Ariston home, and to have so many of his children, grandchildren and family returned to him. I had asked, but apparently, Roan was not among the gods that were purged. I did not know what to feel about that. I many not have wanted to be married to him, but I still loved him, I still cared about his wellbeing.

We sat on the couch next to each other as I told him my life's story, since he had asked to hear it. My brother sat and listened intently, only pausing to have some food sent for us or to ask a question. He was a great listener, he was a lot like Ariston. I was still just amazed to be here with him.

I noticed his hands clenching into fists as I told him about my relationship with Roan, about the times he was violet and the times he was sweet. How I tried to tell my mother what was happening, but she would not hear it, telling me I was being childish and to return to my husband. I told Zeus of when I realized I was pregnant and the change it provoked within me. Then, of how I began to care for Roan, to love him even though I knew it was dangerous to feel that way for him.

"And your father, he never knew?" Zeus asked softly.

"How could he?" I asked. "I never let anyone know, except my mother, but she did not care how Roan treated me. And it is not as if gods can bruise." Zeus took a deep breath as anger filled his eyes. "Once our father knew, he did protect me. He imprisoned Roan, and my mother when he found out that she had known."

"Then he set them free the same night." Zeus stated and I shook my head.

"No, you misunderstand." I told him. "My father did not free them, my mother freed herself and Roan. She has power over the Shadows, just as father and I do. She freed them both, and when father realized that she would not allow herself or Roan to be locked away again, he had me stay in his chambers. He would not let me out of his sight. When he went to visit Mera, he would always have Ariston with me to protect me." My brother was quiet for a moment as he took this in.

"Nell, if I had known that you are my sister, I would have done something." He told me, his eyes held guilt. "I would not have allowed you to return to our father. As it was, we did try to help you, but you disappeared and we could not find you."

"I am not upset," I told him. "It is over now. And besides, like I told our father, if none of that happened, I would not have my son." He nodded, some sadness coming into his eyes.

"He hurt you, our father." I said, knowing how he felt.

"Yes." He told me. "As much as I hate to admit it, he did hurt me by not caring, by trying to have me killed." I took my brothers hand into my own.

"He is someone different now." I told him. "Loving Mera made him different." Zeus looked into my eyes and placed a kiss on my hand.

"I do not know that I will ever be able to forgive him." He told me in all honesty. "And if I can forgive him, I doubt I will ever be able to trust him."

"I had a hard time trusting him as well, but he sent me here to you." I said with a smile.

"About that." He said, taking a deep breath. "I hope you will not misunderstand this, but I need to set guards to you. You were raised by our birth father, I know that you are not like him, but I cannot take any chances with my home and family."

"I understand completely." I told him. "You do not know me yet. I will stay confined if that is your will."

"Most certainly not." He said at once. "You are free to roam Olympus as you like, but you will be guarded night and day. This is for your own protection as well. None of the Twelve will harm you, but there are so many others that have been hurt and lost those they love because of your father. I am sure many of them would like nothing better than to get revenge on him by harming you." I nodded and smiled.

"I can handle myself." I told him. I held my hand up and focused my energy as my father had been teaching me. My hand began to glow with the dark energy within me, it was like an electric mist that was between dark purple and pure black.

"So it would seem." He said, then looked into my eyes. I smiled and brought the energy back within me.

"Can you do that?" I asked him, wondering about his powers.

"Not like you did." He told me. "My power lies within the storm and the sky."

I saw a concentration come into my brother's eyes, then I felt a drop of water fall upon my cheek. I wiped it away with my finger and looked at it, wondering at it. I looked at Zeus to see his crooked smile. A moment later, rain began pouring down upon us, even though we were inside. I looked up to see that a black cloud had formed above us, I watched in wonder as lightning traveled through the cloud and I began laughing as I turned my face up to the rain. Zeus laughed with me as the rain went away, leaving us, the couch and the floor soaking wet.

"You have to teach me how to do that!" I said, he laughed.

"Gladly, sister." He told me, then kissed my cheek and just held me, I wrapped my arms around him, there was something so comforting about being with him. "I am so grateful you are here." He told me. "I cannot tell you of my joy the moment I discovered I have a sister. I have always wanted a sister." I began crying. "What is it?" He asked.

"I am just so happy." I told him. "I have wanted to meet you ever since I found out about you when I was six. I dreamed of this day, of what you would look like, what you would be like. And you are even more wonderful and far kinder than I ever dared hope!"

Zeus and I spent most of the day talking and getting to know each other. After I was done with my story, I asked him for his, which was a considerably longer and far more interesting tale. He was a good fifteen thousand years older than me after all. A few hours later, a handsome blond god walked into the room. He was as tall as Zeus, with bright blond curls and his fathers sky blue eyes. He was tall and muscular as most gods are, but not overly so. But his face, there was something reminiscent of Roan within his features. They had to be related.

"Hello son." Zeus greeted the god, who could be none other than Apollo, as he got up to embrace him.

"Hello father." Apollo greeted back with a warm smile as they released each other from the embrace.

"How is Mera?" Zeus asked a question I desperately wanted to know.

"She is getting weaker." Apollo told him and I did what I could to keep my tears from falling.

"Apollo, I would like for you to meet your aunt Nell." Zeus introduced me.

I went to get up, which was not as easy as it used to be.

"Allow me, aunt." Apollo said, holding his hand out to me. I placed my hand in his warm one and he helped me to my feet.

"Thank you." I said, he bowed his head with that same warm smile.

"You are very welcome." He told me, then kissed my hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I see you are expecting?" I nodded.

"A son." I told him.

"Congratulations." He told me, truly meaning it. "Do you have any questions about your pregnancy?"

"A few." I admitted, running my hands over my womb. "I do not know much about pregnancies among our kind. I read the book you and queen Hera wrote, it helped me so much to understand so much about this."

"That was why my step mother and I wrote it." He told me with a smile. "Not everyone is able to get to us in person, so we hopped that would help such people and even those who already know about immortal birthing. If you would like, I would be happy to check things over with your pregnancy?" He offered.

"That would be wonderful." I told him.

"Why don't I leave you to it then?" Zeus asked. "I need to help Ennina with everything going on." I nodded and my brother kissed my cheek. "I will visit you again when I am able." With that, Zeus teleported away in that beautiful golden light, leaving Apollo and I alone.

"Where should I sit?" I asked.

"The couch is fine, though we should probably use the dry one." Apollo said, then chuckled. "I take it father was showing off?" I nodded.

"His powers are extraordinary!" I said.

I sat down on another couch in the room and Apollo sat on the table in front of me. I was a bit nervous, not knowing what checking on my pregnancy entailed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"A bit nervous," I told him. "What exactly are you going to do to me?"

"All I need to do is touch your womb, on the outside of course." He said with a smile. "If you are comfortable with that." I nodded.

Apollo gently placed his hands on either side of my womb, his touch was tender and careful, the true touch of a doctor, of a compassionate soul who cares very deeply for the wellbeing of others. His touch was calming, I was completely at ease in his presence. He closed his eyes and carefully ran his hands over my womb as his hands began to glow, he smiled.

"Your son is healthy, and strong." He told me and I felt tears in my eyes. Apollo looked up to me. "Would you like to see him?"

"How?" I asked, he smiled.

Apollo placed one glowing hand upon my womb, then lifted his other and my breath caught in my throat. Hovering not far away from us, was an image made of pure light. It was a 3D representation of my son. Tears fell from my eyes as I looked upon his little form. He was perfect, I could see that he did look like his father, just like I thought he would, only he had my lips and cheekbones. He had his fathers hands, and it was clear in the imagine that he was male.

"My son." I whispered.

"What will his name be?" Apollo asked.

"I have not decided." I told him. "Nothing I can think of seems to fit."

"It will come to you." He told me.

I looked away from the image of my son when I noticed a curious expression on Apollo's face as he looked at the image of light. His head cocked to the side, then his eyes widened as his jaw dropped.

"Who is this child's father?" He asked softly.

"My ex-husband." I told him.

"What was his name?" He asked.

"Roan." I told him and watched as tears filled his eyes, tears that came from the inner most part of his soul.

"Roan?" He asked, speaking the name as if it meant the world to him as he turned to look at me. I nodded and he shook his head in wonder. "Nell, you carry within you my grandson. Roan is my son." I felt tears of my own fill my eyes as I placed my hands over Apollo's, where they still rested around my full womb.

"Your son?" I asked, he nodded.

"I have not seen him since he left after his sister died." He said. "That was nearly fourteen thousand years ago, back when we were still trying to find your father, before he was imprisoned."

"Antheia was your daughter then?" I asked, he nodded, then his eyes became pleading.

"Tell me about my son." He begged. "What is he like now? How is he? Did he ever forgive me or himself for his sisters death?" I looked away, not wanting to be the bearer of bad news.

"He is a… complex individual." I said, still not meeting his eyes. _How can I tell this wonderful, kind, benevolent god what his son has done to me?_

"Nell, please, tell me the truth." He said and I looked up into his eyes.

"He still suffers for his sister death, he is not even close to being over it." I told him. "He loves me, and in the beginning of our marriage, he was kind and loving. But then he started drinking… and when he drank…" I could not tell him, I just could not.

"You can tell me." He said and tears filled my eyes at the memories.

"He was violent." I told him and saw in his eyes how shocked and horrified he was to know this. "He would strike me if I so much as said one wrong word, he would get into these dark moods and when he wanted me… there was no stopping him from taking what he wanted. Then, when he would sober up the next morning, he acted as if the night before had never happened. He was once again kind and funny and everything was fine between us, until he would start drinking again, which happened more and more often, until I became pregnant. He never harmed me after that, he even began apologizing to me. I did love him, I still do, but I could not risk my sons safety. And besides, we were not soul mates." I saw the deepest kind of guilt in Apollo's eyes as he looked upon me.

"I am so sorry for what he has done to you." He told me, his voice filled with pain.

"It was not your doing." I told him.

"He is my son," He said. "I raised him, he is what he is because of me."

"You do not seem like the violent type." I told him.

"I have never struck my children." He told me at once. "Nor will I ever. It is my fault because of his sister. She died because of the choice I made, to purge her soul. I was the one who sent him after her after she disappeared, he did as I asked and brought her back here. Losing her destroyed him."

"Were they lovers then?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"She was too in love with my brother Ares at the time." He said. "But Roan and Antheia, they were inseparable. She was a few years older than him. From the moment he was born, she was right there for him, taking care of him. Then, with time, he began to take care of her. And who knows? They might have become lovers, even husband and wife, if the Moirae had been kinder."

"Will you tell me more about him?" I asked. "He would never speak of his past before the Shadow entered his soul."

"I would love to." Apollo told me with a sad smile. "Will you return the favor, and tell me of my son as he is now?"

"Gladly." I told him, he smiled to me and began with his tale.

As I spent those hours with Apollo I began to realize, that in a way, he was right. Roan is like him, but not when he is drunk. Roan is like his father when he was sober, when he was doing just about anything to get a smile out me as he told joke after joke, and would nearly dance around for joy when he got half a smile out of me in the first months of our marriage. At that time, I was still not over Hunter, of course I would never be over Hunter, you cannot simply get over someone when you love them like that. But those half smiles stopped the first night he came home drunk. I did not even give him half a smile again until some time after we made love that night in the bathtub.

* * *

><p><strong>Ariston's point of view<strong>

Three days had passed and Mera's condition had only worsened. Apollo came again to give Mera another painkiller and sedative the day before, and she already needed another dose. I checked in with Jason when I could to tell him of Mera's progress, or lack there of. I knew how much he wanted to be with her right now, but it was not safe to move her, and there was no way he would be allowed on Olympus.

Kallisto and Aaron came to visit as soon as they could on the first day we were here, and every day since. My daughter saw Mera as another mother and she could not bear to lose her anymore than I could. Aaron was just as distraught, I knew he still loved Mera, though there was nothing but friendship between them anymore. Kallisto had not asked about who Jason is, of how he was able to get them into his palace, of why he did not do so sooner. I knew she must be curious, but her focus was on Mera's wellbeing, all the rest did not matter right now.

Cronus was here every moment he could be, but he knew that Ennina was overworking herself trying to take care of all the immortals that were purged. Even though they did not have the Shadows within them anymore, it would take time for them to get past all that they had done and all that had been done to them. That was why most were sent to Asphodel for some reflection, though the worst cases had to be sent to Tartarus. They would never truly be who they were again, but they could still move forwards and be someone who makes this world a better place.

Ennina was working to keep the peace and make sure everything went smoothly, my sister has always been something of a workaholic, so Cronus had to be there to help her. Zeus had come to visit as soon as he heard. He had tears in his eyes when he hugged me and he looked at Mera. He stayed with me for most of the night and has visited as often as he can. I was glad for his visits, I may be a grown man, but I will always need my father, I will always look up to him.

Ennina had sent Mera's chimera Diokles here on the first day we returned. The noble creature was truly a sight to behold, I had only ever seen one once before in my existence. His body was covered in green scales, his tail tipped with a morning star spike, though his head looked like that of a lion with a golden mane. But even that sight was not enough to keep my thoughts from my wife. Diokles had jumped up onto the bed to lay next to Mera. He licked her arm once, then laid his head on her back. His intelligent ember eyes met mine, he understood what was happening.

Nell had visited as well. I was grateful that Jason had done what I had asked, of course I had asked him on my deathbed, so he could not exactly say no. My father had visited with his sister, I was thankful he had accepted her into our family as I knew he would. Nell needed as much family as she could get.

Yesterday, when it was clear that Mera's condition was only going to worsen, I finally had Kallisto bring Mera's parents and grandmother here. When they first saw me lying in bed with Mera on my chest, they adverted their eyes, then George noticed how pale Mera had become. I explained to them, as best I could, what had happened, and that their daughter was dying, as was prophesied. As much as I tried to stay calm, my voice had broken at the word 'dying.'

Mera's parents and grandmother asked to stay here. There were six other bedrooms in the house, so there was more than enough room. It was close to midnight when they had left us to go to sleep. I looked down on Mera as she lied unconscious on my chest. Her heart was failing, she did not have long left to live.

I heard Cronus' voice in my mind, asking if he could visit. I said yes, and a moment later, he stood in Mera and I's bedroom. He looked down on her, I knew that look in his eyes, that worry and sadness, because it was in my own soul as well. He came and sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes never leaving her face.

"I am glad you are home Ariston." Cronus said, his gaze still fixated on Mera. He told me this every time he came to visit and I knew he meant it, we were brothers in bond, nearly father and son.

"So am I, I just wish it were under better circumstances." I told him, looking down at my wife. "I cannot lose my wife."

"I cannot lose her either." He said softly.

"How is Nell?" I asked.

"She is adjusting." He told me, his eyes still locked on Mera's dying body. "Zeus spends all the time he can with her, but with all these gods we found, he only has so much time. She is a sweet girl."

"I am glad she is here." I said as I watched my wife, I could barely take my eyes off of her.

She was not meant to look like this, pale and weak. Cronus had told me of the last time she let out her light in the Battle of the Springs, and how it nearly killed her. I wished I could just recharge Mera as he did, but both Cronus and I knew it would not be any help, Mera was destined to die. Not to mention that because of the way the poison within her was designed, anything that might help her only harms her further, so I did not dare try to recharge Mera with a storm. All we could do was pray that she ascends.

"I will leave you two, I am sure you want to be alone with her." Cronus said. I saw how deeply he loved Mera in his eyes, I saw how much he did not want to leave her.

"You can stay." I told Cronus and his eyes met mine. "Come lay next to her with me, I am sure your presence will be as soothing to her as my own."

Diokles moved to lay at the end of the bed to give him room. After a moment, Cronus came and laid close to my wife and I, his hand resting on her back, his head propped up by his hand. He shook his head softly, then looked up into my eyes.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Except for the fact that my wife is dying in my arms, I am okay." I told him. "She just better be right about ascending. It took a lot out of her to purge the whole palace."

"She is strong though." He said, I nodded.

"Thank you for taking care of her when I could not." I thanked him from the deepest depths of my soul.

"I fell in love with her." Cronus told me in all honesty.

"You are not the first to do so." I said. There was something I had to ask him. "Why did you not tell me who she was? That she and Jason were so deeply in love? That he is her soul mate?"

"You are her soul mate as well." He said, as if I needed reminding.

"As are you, apparently." I said. "You still did not answer my question."

"We were all sworn to secrecy to never breath a word of this to her or anyone else who did not know, until she knew the truth that is." He told me. "I wanted to tell you, and her, but I could not. Besides, we always wanted to protect her from the likes of him, and she was always so happy with you. We hoped that you would be enough for her."

"I am not though." I said softly, looking down on my wife. "Mera loves me, but she loves you and Jason just as powerfully."

"Does that upset you?" He asked. I took a moment to think through how best to word my response so that he would understand.

"Once, long ago, I asked you how you felt about Ennina having so many husbands." I said to Cronus, he nodded.

"I told you that being with her, means loving and accepting her in her entirety, and supporting her in what she wants and needs." He repeated the words he spoke so long ago and it was my turn to nod.

"So you see," I said. "What Mera wants means more to me than what I feel. And I have had months to come to terms with this. I have never wanted to share her with anyone, save our children since she will be their mother." I looked up at Cronus again. "While I was there, Jason and I made a pact to never ask Mera to choose between us, and never put her in a situation where she felt like she had to choose. I would like to bring you into that pact."

"I swear into it with all my soul." He said. "No matter how much Mera loves me, she belongs with you and Jason as well, and I will never take her from her destiny, or from those who make her happy."

"Thank you for that." I thanked him with all my soul.

* * *

><p>Cronus ended up falling asleep next to Mera, and a few hours later, I gave into my tired state. Cronus was already awake and watching Mera when I woke, holding her in my arms. She was our focus, she was all I could think about and by the look on Cronus' face, it was the same for him.<p>

When Cronus left to help Ennina, I watched Mera as I always do. Apollo visited again on my request, since Mera had begun shivering again. He gave her more medicine to dull the pain and added another blanket on top of us. I had only one question for him.

"Will she ascend?" I asked him.

"If she does, it will be close." He told me. "She is very weak." I had one more question for him, one that took all the courage I had within me to voice.

"Will her soul survive this?" I got out in a whisper.

"I do not know." He told me softly with a deep sadness within his eyes. "I wish there was more I could do, but anything I give her that might help her, her body violently rejects, as you saw in the hospital." I nodded.

After my brother had left, I watched Mera, knowing I had to do something. That was when an idea came to me. _If Mera could heal me with her light, then perhaps I can heal her_, I thought to myself. I tried to heal her in Jason's palace, but it did not work. _Perhaps I was doing it all wrong,_ I thought to myself.

I did have a part of Mera's soul within me, and no Shadow was able to bind with my soul because of it. Perhaps I had some of her light, enough that I could transfer some of my essence to her, enough to keep her alive, perhaps even help her ascend.

I closed my eyes and focused on the part of me that was Mera. Once I found it, I felt that small spark of light within me. I felt it make a bridge between Mera and myself, between our souls. I then began sending her my energy, my essence, my ichor. I literally poured my soul into her own. I was weak when I opened my eyes. But Mera's body gave a jolt. I called for Apollo and he came at once. I laid Mera on her back and Apollo quickly pulled the covers back to get a better look at what was going on.

"What have you done?" He asked as he looked between Mera and I.

"I gave her some of myself." I told him. "I did just what she did for me."

"Take this." He told me, I opened my mouth and he placed the pill on my tongue that would speed my healing process, but my eyes never left Mera.

I watched as her body began to dissipate, to evaporate, with great excitement within me, knowing what this meant. As her skin evaporated into thin air, below it was a bright, golden ichor that shimmered like the fire of Mera's Chimera. It took a few minutes as my brother and I looked on in anticipation and her body continued to disappear, the silk nightgown I had put her in burned away.

Her true form laid before me, shining so brightly, so strongly. Her hair was made of that light as well, each and every strand made a pure shimmering golden light. Then, slowly, her body began to take form as the glowing died down. Her skin was once again the light tan it used to be, only now it held the golden glow of the gods, along with that faint shimmering from the sacred flame within her. Her lips were a beautiful shade between red and pink, though her cheeks were no longer rosy, gods do not have blood within us, so it cannot fill our cheeks. Instead, our faces begin to glow golden when we blush. Mera's hair was even more brilliant as it fanned out around her in waves, it was the color of a golden flame, so rich and vibrant.

A kind of peace hung in the air as I looked down upon her naked form, her immortal, divine body. And for a time, it felt as if all the world was still, holding its breath in reverence of this beautiful creature. I could no longer hear her heartbeat, but that did not worry me. She would not have a heartbeat as an immortal. Her face began moving as it always does when she begins to awaken. Her eyelids, surrounded by a crescent of long feathery dark golden lashes, began to flutter. Then, her ember violet eyes opened and they were easily the most beautiful sight I had ever gazed upon.

In that moment, as a euphoric sense of triumph filled my soul, I sent a thought out to everyone I could think of, everyone who loved Mera, especially Jason. _She is alive, she is immortal!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope this chapter was worth the cliff hanger on the last one:) It looks like The Three Gifts is going to go to 18 chapters, then there will be an Epilogue:) As always, I love reviews;) <strong>


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: SURPRISE! It is 2:35 in the morning as I write this. This is the quickest I have ever finished a chapter, but that is because I already had it written:)  
><strong>

**By the way, this is the second to last chapter of The Three Gifts. Chapter 18 will be the last, unless I make it so long I split it in two;) I will post an Epilogue after that. As I have said so many times before, The Three Gifts is not the end of Mera, Ariston, Jason and Cronus' story. I am going to write another book after this one, but I do not know when I will start it. Thank you all for going on this journey with me, it means the world to me to know that my writing is enjoyed by others as well:)  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Love Jasmine  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<br>**

**Mera's point of view**

"Ariston." I whispered his name as I looked up into his sky blue eyes. My voice was smoother, holding a musical quality, though the tone had not changed.

My whole body felt different, like my entire body was made up of a flowing, warm golden substance. _Ichor_, my mind told me. I no longer felt my heart beating within my chest, no longer did I feel my blood rushing through my veins. My sight was clearer, my hearing sharper, all of my senses were heightened, and I could feel the essence, size, shape and texture of everything around me without even trying to. And Ariston? Oh! He was somehow even more handsome than he was before. I could see him so much more clearly, I could see every eyelash, every strand of his curly black hair. And his cinnamon skin, I could see that it was completely smooth.

I thought this might be a dream, but a fraction of a moment later I knew it was not. Everything that led up to this moment flashed before my mind, it was startling how quickly my mind worked now, all knowledge I had ever possessed, everything I had ever learned, was right there.

_So this is what it is like to be a goddess,_ I thought to myself in wonder. As I looked up into Ariston's eyes, my every sense was focused on him. I took in the sight of his face as he looked at me in pure wonderment. His sweet scent of mint and vanilla filled me with every breath I took, only now I could truly appreciate it. I raised my hand and placed it upon his cheek, the action, my movement, was so smooth and fluid, it felt like silk. Our souls mingled together in perfect elegance and harmony as I looked up into my husbands eyes, wondering at the power of the feeling that came from touching his flawless skin.

"Oh my wife." He whispered with the greatest joy in his voice.

With those three words, his lips came crashing down upon my own. I melted into the kiss. I found that instead of my heart pounding, the ichor began rushing quicker and quicker within me as my new body responded to his mouth and his hands on my bare skin. I moaned as his arm went around my waist, pulling my naked body to his, our bare chests meeting and making me moan more. It was almost like we had never truly touched before this moment. I wanted to make love to him right then and there, but I felt how weak he was.

When we stopped kissing, I looked into his eyes that were filled with such profound and giddy joy and love that those powerful emotions turned themselves to tears. I was reminded of a saying I once read in a book Ariston had. "If I could be any part of you, I'd be your tears. To be conceived in your heart, born in your eyes, live on your cheeks, and die on your lips"

"Why are you so weak?" I asked him. "What did you do?"

"You saved my life," He told me with a smile. "I just returned the favor."

I kissed him again, then heard someone clearing their throat. I broke away from Ariston's lips and looked up to see Apollo adverting his eyes. He had a huge smile upon his face as he held out a dark purple blue gown out to me. I realized then that I was naked.

"Thank you brother." I said to him as I slid the gown on.

"Mera?" Came my grandmother's voice, filled with wonderment. I noticed her standing in the doorway in shock and pure joy. "George! Anne! Mera is alive!" She called out, then quickly crossed the room.

My grandmother hugged me, my parents rushed into Ariston and I's bedroom soon after. I had never seen my father cry before, but as he held me with my mother, they were both crying tears of joy. I was grateful Apollo had the foresight to give me that simple silk nightgown to wear.

"Oh Mera, you are alive!" My father said as he looked at me. "My little girl." He kissed my cheek and then held me again.

"Now you are making me cry." I said as I held onto him and tears ran down my cheeks.

Soon our bedroom was filled with friends and family. From Kallisto and Aaron, to Ennina and Cronus. Cronus looked at me with such joy as he climbed onto the bed and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. He kept kissing me, he too was crying. After a time, we stopped kissing and he looked at me in wonder, giving me one more sweet, passionate kiss before just sitting on the edge on the bed, holding my hand.

"So you a wife now?" My mother asked with a smile and I nodded.

"I knew I was going to die," I told them. "I told Ariston that the only regret I had was that I was not able to marry him, then he said,"

"Then marry me right now." Ariston finished my sentence and I gave him a smile as he looked into my eyes, I was easily lost the depths of his loving soul. "It was all very romantic. We should still have a ceremony though, just as we planned. I never got to see that dress you chose."

"That would be wonderful." I told him, and could not help kissing him again.

The moment our lips touched, we were both lost in this kiss, in each other. I slid my hand into his hair as a soft moan escaped my lips. His arms wound around my waist as our minds and souls connected and we both deepened the kiss. I was about to climb onto his lap when someone cleared their throat. Ariston and I's lips separated and we looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Then we looked back to our family.

The rest of the day was spent together as a long string of family and friends came to see that I was in fact alive and immortal. Zeus and Hera came to see me as well. They both hugged me close and kissed my cheeks, they were clearly overjoyed that I was alive and immortal. Then Apollo ushered them all away so that he could look over Ariston and I over. We gave our family hugs and they left, Kallisto and Aaron brought my parents back home to Pescadero.

"The box?" I asked as Apollo looked me over.

"It is safe, thanks to you." Ariston assured me with a proud smile. "It is being guarded."

"You teleported it to us." Apollo said. I was amazed that I could do that while I was in a vessel.

Apollo gave Ariston a pill to speed the healing process, then had him drink some ambrosia. He then came over to me with a goblet of ambrosia.

"Only take a sip, to see if your body accepts it." He said.

"Why wouldn't it?" I asked him.

"When Ariston first brought you to me, I gave you some ambrosia, and your body violently rejected it." He told me. "My conclusion is that whatever that blade was poisoned with, it made your body reject anything I would give you. The substance was lethal. It not only weakened your body, it would not allow your soul to heal. If it was not for what Ariston did in giving you some of his soul, you would not have lived, your soul would have been destroyed. It seems that whoever did this had a real vendetta against you." I saw the knowledge within his eyes.

"How much do you know?" I whispered.

"I know who Jason Gray is." He told me. "I knew you when you were Lyra of Ithaca, my sister's handmaiden. I know most of what you do, but I do not know who did this to you." I realized then that they did not know she was alive.

"It was Reina, Pandora's daughter." I told him, the shock on his face was palpable. I launched into the tale that Reina had told me as Apollo sat there, still in shock. I supposed that Ariston knew most of this, but he clearly did not know that Reina was the one who quite literally stabbed me in the back.

"If I ever set eyes upon that woman again, I will kill her." Ariston said in a dark tone. "Though Jason might just beat me to it."

I took a deep breath and wiped the tears from my eyes. Ariston was here, safe and alive with me, that was what mattered. That fact alone made me smile and brought me such joy. After drinking a sip of ambrosia and keeping it down with no side effects, Apollo had me slowly drink the rest of the goblet, just to be certain. He said he did not want to push my luck, so he would return tomorrow to give me more ambrosia. If I could keep that down, then he would give me the pill that would help to speed the healing process.

"May we get some rest?" Ariston asked his brother.

"Of course." Apollo said. "However, I must advise against any other activities. You both need to conserve your strength."

"Well you are no fun." I said to Apollo, my husband and brother laughed.

"My dear sister, I believe you are the first woman, in fact the first being, to ever say such words to me." Apollo said, we all laughed a bit again. I looked into my brothers sky blue eyes. "I am beyond grateful that you are alive." He told me, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I am glad to be alive." I told him.

Apollo bid us goodbye, then teleported out. I looked over to my husbands handsome face. He held his arms out for me and I scooted over to him. He turned on his side and we wrapped our arms around each other. I was still amazed that he was here with me, that we were home, and that I was finally his wife.

"We are married." I said in wonder.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Ariston asked with his crooked smile that I had missed so very much. Tears of joy came to my eyes.

"I love you so much, so very much my husband." I told him.

"I love you my wife." He said softly, yet I heard and felt the profound meaning that filled those three words that we have always said so often to each other.

We kissed, and kissed, and kissed, and kissed, both of us obviously wanting to make up for lost time. We clutched onto each other as our souls intertwined. My leg wrapped around his waist to hold him even closer as his hands ran over my body, his hand sliding under my skirt to feel the smooth and solid skin on my thigh. The sounds he made as our tongues danced together drove me wild, they were the sweetest and sexiest sounds I had ever heard. And after thinking I might never hear them again, they meant even more to me. His touch sent a tempest of a thunderstorm raging and rushing through us both as our bodies responded to each other, preparing for the pleasures and passions that were to come. He began kissing my neck when he somehow found the strength to stop. He laughed once against my neck.

"We should stop." He said, coming to look into my eyes. _Oh how I have missed that look_, I smiled and nodded. He was stronger than before, but still weak and I would not risk him.

"Lets hope we do not have to wait long," I said to him. "We never have been able to keep our hands off of each other for long." He chuckled one, a deep sound and I laughed with him.

"Well, we went for nearly three months without making love." He told me.

"Do not remind me." I said, kissing his lips once more. "I love you."

"I love you." He told me and kissed me once more before restraining himself. I looked into his eyes and shook my head softly, then laughed once. "What is it?" He asked softly.

"For so long, there has been so much I have wanted to say to you." I told him. "But now that you are here in my arms, I cannot think of one word that would fit. Nothing else matters now that we are back together."

"I know how you feel." He told me, we kissed again. When the long kiss came to its conclusion, we looked into each others eyes for the longest time. "So Jason had the right of it then," Ariston said. "You truly do love him."

"I should not have kissed him like that in front of you." I said, feeling guilty.

"I do not mind." He told me. "I felt within you all that kiss meant to you."

"I have no idea how to deal with this." I told him, looking into his eyes. "I love him, I truly do, but after all he has done…" I shook my head. "And you would want me with him? You would want me to love someone like him?"

"I want whatever makes you happy." He told me. "I know you love him, and I know that you cannot get over all he has done over night. I cannot say I much liked the idea at first. But even if every word Jason said to me during my captivity was a lie, the one thing he was always sincere about was his love for you."

"I know how much he loves me." I said with a soft sigh. "I know that I make him a better man." I looked at Ariston with tears in my eyes and a deep pain within my chest. "You should hate me for all I have done."

"Mera, you have done nothing but save my life in more ways than one." He said with a tender yet confused expression. "How could you think I would hate you?"

"Because I promised myself to you," I said as tears flowed down my cheeks. "I promised to be faithful, to be yours and yours alone. Then, at the first test we come upon, I end up not only sleeping with, but falling in love with two other gods as well. And if that was not bad enough, while you were locked away, being tortured, I was off with your tormentor. I made love to the very immortal who tortured you, who took you away from your home and family." He shook his head softly as he smiled to me, his love and compassion shining through those sky blue eyes of his, his tender emotions coursing through my soul as well.

"Mera, I love you far too much to ever be able to hate you." He told me. "I do not blame you for what happened to me, or for loving Jason, or Cronus."

"But it was because of me that you were tortured as you were." I told him. "If I had not loved you as I do, Jason would not have despised you so. He might have spared you, let you come home sooner than this."

"There is no home without you." He told me, his words holding the profound meaning that shone through his eyes and lived in his soul. "And you are more wrong than you can fathom for ever thinking that I might be better off without you. The very idea is absurd. Even if you count out just how much I love you, how much you mean to me, how much I need you, I would still be dead or worse without you. If we had not shared our souls with one another, the Shadow would have bound with my soul on the first try or killed me in the process. Because I have a part of your soul within me, it could not bind with me anymore than it would be able to bind with you. And besides, I could not hate you for loving someone." He shook his head with a smile, caressing my cheek as he gazed into my eyes.

"How you could ever think that I could stop loving you is beyond me." Ariston said, his voice so tender it made me cry. I kissed him and he washed my worries away as he returned the kiss. He laughed when our lips parted. "You want to know something ridiculous?" I nodded. "For a time, I feared that I might lose you to Jason."

"How could you think such a thing?" I asked, not able to imagine a world where I did not love him. He laughed softly and gave me a pointed look.

"The same way you might think that I could hate you." He told me, then laughed at the absurdity of such a thing. "After Jason told me of the love you two shared, of everything you had been through to be together, I foolishly began to have doubts. I never for one moment doubted my love for you… but I wondered if you might love him more. And I did not know if you would want to have more than one husband, if you would choose him over me."

"You are an idiot to think such a thing." I told him with a smile and he laughed, knowing that was true.

"Jason told me as much." He said. "I told him of my fears and he actually laughed at me. He said that you talk about me constantly, how you can be in some romantic moment with him, then suddenly, you are talking about me and some moment we have shared together, or nearly crying because of how much you miss me." Ariston caressed my cheek and I felt how the thought of me hurting tormented him. "I am so sorry you went through all that you did after I was taken. I would never want you to hurt like that."

"I thought you were dead." I whispered, he leaned down and kissed me softly in apology.

"I want you to tell me everything that has happened, the good and the bad." He told me. "And I will do the same for you." I nodded.

"Well, I did decrease our wine cellar by quite a few bottles." I told him. "Drinking was the only thing that seemed to help. The only time I was not intoxicated was when I was with Kallisto. I could not let her see me like that." He nodded in understanding, not judging my weakness, just loving me unconditionally and knowing what I meant.

"After Elianna died, I did much the same thing." He told me. "I drank, I shouted at the air, cursing the Moirae for taking my wife away from me. I was a complete mess, a shattered soul with no hope of ever being whole again. But I kept myself together as best I could in front of my children. However, after my sons died, I was even worse." He had a thoughtful, saddened look upon his face. "I could not pull myself together as I should have for Kallisto. I went into a deep depression for about thirty years. I hate to think what that did to Kallisto. The only reason I ate was because of her. She became the parent for a time, always taking care of me.

"She was desperate to get me back. She even went to far as to offer herself to me as a lover, telling me I could pretend I was with her mother if I wanted. But I could not stand the thought. I had been raised as a demigod, not a god, and so the thought of bedding my own child sickened me. To this day I personally would never touch one of my daughters, and you know that men have never been something I desire, so I felt the same about my sons. I could never see my children in a sexual or romantic way." Ariston was lost in thought.

"I am glad to hear that." I told him. "I would never want you to touch any of our children."

"And I never will." He promised me. "You are the only woman I want, the only one I desire." I smiled and placed a kiss on his lips.

"What brought you out of your depression?" I asked him. He laughed once.

"Sex." He told me plainly with a smile. "A friend of mine, Fawna, came to me and took her dress off. I refused her at first, but she would not take no for an answer. She knew that I needed that respite from my pains, so she seduced me and then we made love. That was when I rediscovered that sex could take my mind away from everything as I focused on the woman I was with. From then on, I began taking lovers as often as I could. I have always hated sleeping alone. I made it clear to each woman that it would be nothing more than what it was, sex and sleeping.

"The first time I slept alone in all those centuries since then, was the night after I met you that day when I brought Vrontos to Blueridge Stables." He told me with a smile. "After looking into your eyes and touching your skin, I lost all interest in the bodies of other women. I could not sleep that night anyways, I could not think of anything but you. But it was not just desire, it was the potential of what we could be. It was your laughter and smile that ran through my mind, and it was in the way you looked at me, that hopelessly lost look in your eyes that went so far beyond desire. I knew that look, Elianna had looked at me that way."

"And you are certain Elianna was not your soul mate as well?" I asked him.

"The Moirae said that she was not." He said. "She had no divine blood within her, so I have no way of knowing beyond that. But I loved her, and I still do." I nodded.

"I know, and I love that about you." I told him in all honesty as a smile graced my lips. "I love how passionately and completely you love. I love how you love, I love that Elianna is still within your soul, even after two thousand years. I guess once you truly love someone, it never leaves you."

"Truer words have never been spoken." He said with a smile. "Do you know what a rare woman you are? How many other women would not be happy that a part of my soul still belongs to another?" I laughed once.

"Well, I guess I am just as blessed with you." I told him. "Not many men would consent to share me."

"Yet you have found three." He told me with a smile I returned. As I laid on my husbands bare chest, I noticed that he still wore the oval locket I gave him.

"You still have this." I whispered as I picked it up and opened it to see the photos of Kallisto and I inside.

"You have no idea how much this locket has meant to me." He told me softly and I looked up into his ancient eyes. "To be able to look upon your face and my daughters while I was locked away… it meant the world to me." I nearly had tears in my eyes to know that, that my gift meant so much to him. I kissed his lips. Ariston brought my hands up to examine the rings there.

"You will not be needing these anymore." Ariston said as he slid the adamantine rings off of my middle fingers. Those rings allowed me to conjure my swords, but now that I was immortal, I would not be needing them anymore.

Ariston smiled when he looked upon the ring he gave me, and then his eyes found the ring from Cronus.

"That is beautiful." He told me. "Cronus always has had great taste."

"Do you mind?" I asked him. "I agreed to marry him, but only if you are okay with this. I will call off the engagement and wedding if you want me to yourself."

"You would do that for me?" He asked, truly touched, I nodded.

"I would do anything for you, but it would not be easy." I told him.

"I do not want you to part ways with him." Ariston said with a smile. "I love you, and your happiness comes first."

"But I am not going to do something that makes you unhappy." I told him. "You happiness comes first for me as well." He smiled and kissed the tip of my nose.

"I know my wife." He told me softly. "And I will not part you from your soul mates. I will be honest with you, this was not a life I planned for us, but how did you say it? 'Nothing goes as planned when love is involved.' Those words have never been truer than they are now. I want you to be with them, this will take some adjusting to for the both of us, but we will make this work. And besides, I wanted you to fall in love with Cronus," Ariston told me. "That was the plan all along when I asked him to take care of you."

"Why?" I asked.

"I had to know that if something happened to me, that you would still have a reason to live, that you would have love in your life." Ariston told me. "Cronus is a great god, he is the kind of man you deserve."

"Someone like you." I said and he smiled and nodded.

"Someone like me." He told me. "I knew that I might die in there, but I could not have you doing something idiotic because of that."

"What makes you think I would?" I asked, I was nearly in tears already.

"Because I know what I would do if I ever lost you." He told me and tears came to my eyes. He held me close.

"You will never lose me." I promised him. "I swear it on the Styx."

He looked at me in shock. Gods do not by far take such oaths lightly, but I did not take this one lightly either. He smiled to me.

"I do not want you to ever feel trapped with me," Ariston told me. "I do not want you to feel like you have no other choice, or that you are forced to be with me." That made me laugh out loud.

"I could never feel trapped in your arms." I said to him in all honesty and love. "Do you not know how much I love you?" He smiled before kissing me again.

"I swear on the Styx that you will never lose me or my love either." He said, the words holding the same profound meaning. "My love for you is eternal, undying, and will only increase with time."

"Do you think you will take another wife?" I asked him.

"No." He told me. "You are it for me. I do not even notice other women in a romantic way, they do not exist for me. Only you do." I smiled and nodded.

"I just cannot stand the thought of you ever feeling alone when I am not with you." I told him.

"We are going to make this work." He assured me.

"I know that." I told him. "And for this to work, I need you to be honest with me. Whenever you miss me, I want you to connect to me and tell me. I do not ever want you to feel like you should just give me space to be with Cronus. I do not care where I am or who I am with, whenever you need me, I swear to you that I will be there." I felt how much those words meant to him. We kissed again, I had so missed his kisses.

Ariston went back to looking at my engagement rings, his eyes fell upon Jason's and he looked over the masterpiece of a ring.

"That is quite a ring." He said, I nodded. "You are still wearing it, I suppose that is a good sign."

"A good sign?" I asked. "How so?"

"It means that you are not giving up on him." He said and I felt within him just how much that meant to him.

We spent the rest of the night up talking and laughing. It was so wonderful how we fell back into the pattern of us, how there was no subject we could not speak of. He was home, he was here with me and I was here, I was immortal, and we would never be parted again.

* * *

><p><strong>Epimetheus' point of view<strong>

I returned home from a walk with my wife Jasmina, she smiled up to me and I kissed her lips.

"Epimetheus of Athos." Came the voice of crown princess Ennina. "I here by place you under arrest." I noticed that my wife and I were surrounded by palace guards.

"Your highness, what is the meaning of this?" I asked her. "What is my crime?"

"You already know." She stated and looking into her eyes, I did know what this was about. It was my secret, the darkest and saddest one I carried within my soul.

"Reina?" I whispered, she nodded. "She is alive?"

"You knew she was, you let her go." The crown princess stated.

"Reina?" My wife asked in surprise, I looked into her beautiful gray eyes.

"There is one secret I never told you." I said to her.

"What did you do?" Jasmina asked softly. It was best that she heard the truth from me, and not some twisted version from someone else.

"That day, when Pandora went missing, Reina was not dying when I found her." I told my wife. "But she was different, her hair was black, her skin as pale as the moon, and her eyes had faded to lavender. I felt the power of the darkness radiating from her. She told me that she had opened her mothers box, then Pandora had pushed her out of the way as the Shadows came rushing out. Too many to count had bound with her soul, there was so little of my daughter left within her, she was changed on a horrifying level.

"I knew what would happen if the gods found out about what had transpired. They would lock Reina away and wait till she was of age, then they would purge her. The thing was, that her soul was mostly made up of darkness, I knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that she would not survive the purge. So I quickly took her from our home and brought her to the other side of Europe. I told her that I loved her and that she could never return, that she had to stay hidden from the gods. And to this day, there is not an hour that goes by that I do not think of her." I finished.

"Do you know what you did by freeing her?" The crown princess asked, I turned away from my stunned wife and looked at the princess. "She has power over the Shadows, just as the Nameless One does. It was she who organized the Shadows against us, the Nameless One only took over after her. Most of the atrocities that happened before and after the Nameless Ones escape were her doing."

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"Your daughter told Mera right before she stabbed her in the back." She told me to my shock. Thinking of that sweet, strong young woman who looked so much like Pandora, I felt a deep guilt take hold over my soul. It was hard to believe my daughter capable of such a thing, to murder her sisters Descendant, though thankfully Mera rose to immorality.

"What is to be my punishment?" I asked her.

"Fifty years in Asphodel." The crown princess announced.

"No!" My wife begged. "Please your highness! He was only trying to protect his daughter, you are a mother, you must understand his motives."

"I do understand." Ennina assured her. "That is why the sentence is fifty years in Asphodel, not two hundred years in Tartarus." My wife was silent after that, clearly not wanting to say anything that might make my punishment more severe.

I took Jasmina in my arms and held her close, breathing in her scent and treasuring the feeling of her body against mine and the love within her soul, though that love was tinged with sadness.

"Be strong for me." I said to her softly. "I will see you again when I am released, if you still want me as your husband."

She took my face in between her hands and looked up into my eyes.

"I will always want you." She promised. "I will wait for you."

I smiled and she leaned up and kissed me. When the kiss was done, I was taken into custody. I did not try and fight, I knew I deserved this for releasing my daughter onto the world. But I did not regret saving her life, no father would.

* * *

><p><strong>Mera's point of view<strong>

Cronus laid on my left side and Ariston laid on my right as I stared at the ceiling thinking. It was wonderful to have them both there, but I could not deny that there was someone missing. That being said, I was not ready to have Jason in my life again. I looked over into Ariston's sky blue eyes and he smiled to me, caressing my hand that he held.

I had to say that one of the best pieces of news I had gotten was when my unit came to visit Ariston and I. John actually had a smile on his face when he told me that Fredric Mason, Helen Roger's husband and Beth's father, had been among those I purged. Fredric was devastated at the loss of his wife. He had practically been kept prisoner and forced to serve the immortals of that dark palace. But now he was home, with his little girl, where he belonged. I cried tears of joy to hear that.

I was still working through everything that had happened. Now that I had Ariston home, in my arms, now that we no longer had to worry about each others demise, I now had the time and peace of mind to actually think through everything that had happened in the six and a half months since Ariston was captured, and things that happened so long before that. Being able to talk about every detail of everything with both Ariston and Cronus helped immencely.

"You know I met you when you were Lyra?" Ariston asked with a smile. "I went to visit my sister and Hades, and you were her beautiful handmaiden."

"I remember that." I told him with a kind of wonder in my voice. "You tried to get me to sleep with you." Ariston, Cronus and I all laughed a bit.

"But you said that there was someone else you loved." He told me and shook his head, a laugh leaving his lips. "Who would have thought things would turn out like this?"

"Not me." I told him, looking over into Cronus' eyes. "Certainly not me."

Cronus kissed me softly and we both let the kiss linger. Kissing him was just as incredible as kissing Ariston is, though it was different. I could not deny that I was looking forwards to making love to Cronus again, I was still crazy for him, still as in love with him. I settled myself between them again as my thoughts drifted to Jason. I did not know what to do.

"How do I tell my mother that I was sleeping with the being that murdered her mother in cold blood?" I asked them, the thought was painful enough, but the fact that I was still in love with Jason made it worse. "How do I tell Kallisto that I am in love with the man who took her father away from us and tortured him?" I shook my head as more tears came. "If I am with Jason, I am going to lose everyone I love."

"You will never lose me." Ariston assured me and I looked into his eyes. "You are my wife and I am your husband. I love you and I will never leave you under any circumstance."

"You will never lose me either." Cronus promised and I looked to him. "Never." He whispered. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Cronus?" Ariston said, and Cronus looked over me to Ariston. "In the back of my closet, in between some of my folded shirts, there is a leather bound book. Would you get it for me?"

"Of course." Cronus said and it teleported into his hand a moment later. Cronus handed the leather bound book to Ariston, and Ariston looked it over before handing it to me.

"What is this?" I asked him with a smile.

"A wedding present." He told me with a crooked smile. I looked it over and opened it up, realizing the sentiment behind this book. Tears of joy and meaning came into my eyes as I looked up to my husband.

"This is the book we read to each other from that night I was in your house for the first time in Blueridge." I said in amazement.

I remembered the night all too well. That day, we had met at the Stables and Ariston let me ride Vrontos for the first time. Then he took his saddle off his horses back and put it on the fence. We went on a long trail ride together and a thunderstorm began, then it started down pouring. He rode us up to the cliffs and pointed out his house in the distance, then we sat there as we watched the storm rage. I remembered the feeling of sitting behind him on Vrontos' back with my arms wrapped around his warm body and my head resting on his back.

We were both soaked when we reached the Stables. Then I realized that Ariston's beautiful saddle was still out in the pouring rain. I did not know that it was waterproofed and I could not stand the thought of a finely made saddle such as his being ruined, so I ran out into the rain to get it, only to find the water beading up and running off of it. Ariston had followed me out to the arena and when I turned around, he was standing there soaking wet, looking at me with desire clear in his eyes. He was easily the sexiest man I had ever seen, and when he was soaking wet, his cloud silk shirt clinging to every muscle on his arms and torso, it was more than enough to drive me crazy.

Ariston had never kissed me before, he never let himself get that close and I had not tried to kiss him. The reasons behind that were the same and yet different for both of us. I had just broken up with Aaron not even two weeks prior to that moment, and Ariston did not think I would want to be in another relationship so quickly after that. And I knew about him losing his wife and sons, but at the time I did not know how old he was, or how long ago the loss had occurred, so I too did not think he was ready to be with me.

But in that moment, Ariston had walked up to me and caressed my wet cheek as he looked into my eyes with such passion, then he whispered in Greek, saying _"So very beautiful."_ He began leaning down and my eyes slid shut, waiting for the kiss that did not come.

It had taken everything within Ariston not to kiss me in that moment, not to take me into his arms and make love to me as he dreamt of doing. Ariston told me months later of the images his imagination had conjured up as he looked upon my soaking wet body. How he wanted to peal my wet clothing off and see what laid beneath. He knew I would not have resisted him, that I would have given myself to him, but he was afraid that if he made love to me then, I might have come to regret it. So he made himself step away from me.

He apologized and walked back to the barn. He also later told me how much it meant when he had heard me whisper _"There is nothing to forgive."_ After taking care of Vrontos, my clothing was still soaking wet, so Ariston offered to take me to his house and give me dry clothes and something warm to eat. I happily agreed, wanting to see his house and spend more time with him.

That night, after bathing in his bathing pool of hot water and changing into his silk pajama's that he had given me, we ate a dinner he prepared for us. Then, after I admitted to him that I wanted to spend more time with him, and he told me that he was not ready for me to leave his presence yet, we settled into his couch in his living room and watched Spaceballs on his 55" flat screen. We enjoyed the movie, until ten minutes into it when the power went out from the storm.

I made the suggestion that we read to each other with flashlights, something my family and I always did when we lost power. Ariston one-upped me, lighting candles throughout the living room and handing me a leather bound book, one filled with poetry and sayings from ancient to modern day. We sat there, reading love quotes and sonnets to each other by candlelight as the storm raged outside, getting lost in all the tender little moments we shared.

Then the power came back on and so did the movie. By the middle of the movie, Ariston was laying down on the couch with me in his arms while we laughed at the comedy being played on the screen. I had fallen asleep in his arms for the second time in my life that night, though we did not make love.

Looking at Ariston now, thinking about how far we have come and everything we have been through since that night, it made this gift absolutely perfect. I had tears in my eyes as I kissed my husband and thanked him over and over again until there was a knock on our bedroom door.

"Come." Ariston said and Ennina entered.

"You have a visitor." Ennina said with a smile as a woman walked in behind her.

I looked on in surprise and happiness to see my friend standing there. Ariston had told me about Nell, that she was here and spending time with her brother. Nell was very pregnant, wearing a bright blue pleated gown that brought out her eyes. She smiled to me with tears in her eyes.

"Hello Mera." She greeted me.

"Nell." I said with a smile, amazed that she was here.

She came over and I sat up and held my arms out to her, she sat on the side of the bed and gave me a hug. Ariston leaned over and hugged her as well, kissing her cheek.

"You are pregnant." I said, she nodded, laying a hand lovingly upon her womb.

"With a boy," She told me with a wide smile. "Only a few more weeks to go." I shook my head in wonder.

"You are here." I said in amazement.

"My father sent me here to be with my brother." She said, my smiled lessened a bit, it was hard to think on Jason for all the reasons I had just said to Cronus and Ariston. Nell took my hand and I looked into her pleading eyes.

"Please do not hate my father," Nell pleaded. "He loves you, he loves you so much." I was silent for a time as I looked into her eyes.

"I keep thinking about the look on your face every time he would visit." I said. "How much it hurt you just to be in his presence."

"That wasn't just about him." She said. "True, he was not my favorite person in the world at the time, but the reason I was so upset after those meetings was because he always brought up Roan and the wedding. I was upset about my upcoming marriage, that I would have to leave Hunter to return to a man I hated, not that my father had visited me." I nodded and looked down for a moment, taking that in. "Don't you love him?"

"Of course I love him." I told her with a sad smile. "I have no control over that. I do not hate him, I hate what he has done. And I understand that it was not all his fault, that between me being constantly taken away from him, and Zenophian egging him on, he had little control over himself. I understand how he lost his sanity, I nearly lost mine when I thought Ariston was dead." Ariston took my other hand and kissed it, I gave him a soft smile, then looked back to Nell. "I do love your father, I am just not ready to be with him again."

"But someday, you will forgive him?" She asked with hope in her voice, I smiled and nodded.

"I think Gandhi had the right of it." I told her. "Hate the sin, love the sinner." She smiled to me and nodded. "It is just going to take time for me to truly come to terms with all of this."

"I know what you mean." She said.

From there, she launched into her tale of everything that had happened since I had last seen her nearly a year ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's point of view<strong>

Two weeks had passed since I sent Mera with Ariston. Two weeks I spent in our home. I prayed that she would live, and when Ariston told me that her mortal body would not make it and just how weak she was, I have never cried as I did then. I spent five days in agony as I laid in our bed, thinking over every moment we have spent together, both the good and the bad. I replayed that last kiss she gave me more times than I could say. She had looked at me like she used to, she saw me as Jason, not the Nameless One. She still loves me and that fact alone meant more to me than almost anything.

I could not lose her again, and the thought of losing her permanently, of her soul dying, it tormented me to no end. If I truly lost her, she would take everything that is good within me with her. Those five days were worse than anything I had ever felt. The Furies themselves could not inflict such pain upon a soul such as this did.

And when Ariston sent me the message that she was alive, that she had ascended and was now an immortal, the tears I cried were tears of the most profound joy. I could have sworn I had never felt true joy before that moment, or true relief. In that moment and the ones that followed, nothing else matted except the miracle that she was alive and safe. After a time though, my thoughts did drift, wondering if she would ever truly be able to forgive me. _She may still love me and want me in her life, but when she looks at me, who will she see? The man who loves her, or the monster who murdered her grandmother and countless others in cold blood?_ I could only wonder. Then my thoughts shifted again, to when I was holding Mera's body as it began to grow cold, of how I found her shaking and bleeding on that icy floor and such rage filled me.

I did not know who had ended Mera's life with that dagger, but I could easily guess just who it was. All that mattered was that Mera and Nell were both safe on Olympus. Soon I would have to return to those bound immortals, as much as I hated being their king, I could not let someone worse take my place. I had to defuse the situation as best I could from inside. The least I could do was give Mera and Ariston some time when the Shadows were not constantly fighting against them, some time of peace, a kind of grace period. That was the least I could give them, it was the least I owed them. Knowing that Mera was alive and safe was more than I could ask for. I still missed her, I still wanted to see with my own eyes that she was living, but I would give her space, just as I promised to do.

I made myself get out of the bed that was so cold without Mera's warmth and bathe. I dressed and then made myself eat, even though food held no appeal for me, I needed my strength. Lately I had been feeling weak, but I had rarely eaten in the last few weeks. But there was more, I felt this burning within my soul. It was not any kind of passion I was feeling, it was more of a searing heat that became painful at times. Zenophian hated this heat, the bright light, and both it and he caused me great discomfort because of it.

I knew the place I needed to go. A thousand feet beneath Siena, Italy was another den of Shadows, the second largest, though now it was the largest after the decimation of my ranks in Switzerland. When I entered the underground palace, everyone was in a frenzy as they chased their tails. No one seemed to know what to do. Once they saw me in the grand hall, they swarmed around me like bees, begging for my help. I raised my hand and they all quieted down.

"One at a time." I told them.

"What happened in your palace my king?" One young immortal woman asked.

"The gods found a way in." I told them. "They used Shadow cloaks and concealed themselves. Pandora's Descendant came with a few others to find her fiancé, then she released her light and purged every immortal there, destroying all the Shadows present. I barely escaped with my life, and I cannot speak for the life of your queen."

"I can." Came the one voice I wished to never hear again.

Reina walked through the crowds with Roan at her side, it was all I could do not to kill the pair of them right then and there. The smile on Reina's face told me that she knew why I would not. She was beloved by our subjects, she was their queen for thousands of more years than I had been their king for. Killing her would raise too many questions. If I killed her in this moment, as I yearned to, there was a strong change my subjects might turn against me, then I would have no way to pull this organization apart from the inside as I had planned. I came to realize that if I wanted Reina dead, I would have to wait, and I would. Reina would pay for dearly taking Mera away from me, and Roan would pay for how he hurt my daughter and for taking part in the plan to kill the woman I love. Yes, I gave Nell his life, but should the day ever come that she changes her mind about that, I would gladly end his miserable existence.

I had a few questions of my own, wondering why these gods were still loyal to me if Reina was here. Surely she would have told them of Mera, of how the woman I love has changed me. But clearly, for some unfathomable reason, she had not told them.

"You are alive." I stated, keeping my tone devoid of emotion. She nodded.

"I am, I got out before that Descendant could blast the place." She said, still smiling. "And our daughter?"

"She is safe." I said, still glaring at her.

"Good." Reina said as she sighed in relief, I knew it was all for show, she did not care about our daughter, she did not love her as I did. "So? What is your plan for us my king?"

All eyes were on me, seeking the plan, seeking something that would keep them alive and help to destroy the gods, to destroy my son. Mera had definitely gotten them shaken up, they were scared, knowing that the gods had such a weapon as her on their side. Little did they know that I would give my life to protect Mera, though Mera was more than capable of protecting herself.

"For now, we regroup." I stated.

"But my king!" Came one voice before I cut him off by raising my hand.

"Now is not the time for rash actions." I told them, my voice firm and holding command and authority as I made this order, my eyes scanning each of the faces that watched me. "The gods have a powerful weapon against us, if we are to survive, you will do as I say. Is that clear?" I commanded them and they all bowed their heads in submission. "There will be no more fighting against the gods until I say so, we will lose far more than we will gain in any attack."

"Yes your majesty." They all said as they bowed to me.

"Reina, may I speak to you?" I asked her, she nodded and came up to wrap her arm through mine, her touch infuriated me.

I led her from the room and to an empty hall before putting a shield up around us and shrouding us in Shadows, making it impossible for anyone to see or hear us. I pushed her away from me and her back slammed against the stone wall behind her. She looked at me with a seductive smile that only served to sicken me further.

"I remember this." She whispered. "The only thing that is missing is your hands on my thighs." I glared at her as she watched me. I could not understand why she had not told our followers.

"Why not just tell them what I have done?" I asked her with unconcealed distain. "Go ahead, tell them that I am in love with your mothers Descendant, that I would die for her. Why not claim the power you so desperately seek? Become sole queen of the Shadows. With me out of the way, I am sure you could manage it." I spat the words.

"I will not betray you like that." She stated and I saw the truth of it in her eyes. "You do not have to love me, but I love you and I will always do whatever it takes to protect you, even from yourself."

"Or from Mera." I stated, she did not glance away, she did not try to deny this. "I should kill you right now." Rage boiled up within me and so did that painful heat.

"You can try." She said, her face holding no regret, no remorse. "I did what I had to do, for you I took her life." I gave her a cruel smile.

"She is still alive." I told her, the shock on her face was worth telling her.

"That is impossible!" She nearly screamed with outrage. "Marrak told me the poison would do the job!"

"It killed her body, but not her soul." I told her. "She is a goddess now." Her face was horrified.

"No," She whispered. "She is supposed to be dead! She is not meant to live!"

"If she is not meant to exist, than neither am I." I told her. "Our souls are bound together." That shocked and hurt her more than anything.

"Please tell me that is not true." She begged, when I did not reply she came to a realization. "That is why you are changing, because her soul is within you." She was clearly horrified at the thought. I did not answer, I did not have to. She looked away. "There is no way to undo this then." She whispered. "You are going to lose all that you are. Why are you still here then?" She looked up at me for an answer.

"Because this is where I need to be right now." I told her.

"Where is our daughter?" She asked.

"With her brother." I told her, her face once again became horrified.

"You sent her to him?" She yelled. "Are you insane? He will kill her and her child!"

"She is safer with him than she ever was with us, or with Roan." I stated.

"Roan is not a problem anymore." She told me, imploring me as she looked up into my eyes. "Please bring her back." She begged.

"What do you mean he is not a problem anymore?" I asked her.

"He still loves her, but he loves me as well." She told me. "I made him promise to forget Nellena and their boy. I love him, I can handle him when he is upset and I should have realized that Nellena could not. Besides, she has hurt him far too deeply for him to want her. Having him make that promise, it was the least I could do for our girl." I was surprised to see real emotion in her eyes, real love and pain. I realized then that she did love our daughter, but she would never be the mother Nell needs.

"Please my king, bring our daughter back home." Reina pleaded. "She is my only child, I cannot lose her."

"You had your chance to be her mother, and you blew it." I told her. "I will not ask her to return to where she does not belong, to return to a careless mother and a thoughtless father."

I could not leave myself out of this equation. It was not just Reina's fault that Nell had such an unhappy childhood. I was never there for her as I should have been. I am her father and I have failed her in everyway. Sending her to Olympus was the first good thing I had ever done for her, next to separating her from Roan. I nearly wanted to thank Reina for making Roan make that promise, but as I father I knew that he would not just forget his son so easily. Everyday he will think about his boy, and I knew from experience what the Shadow within him would do with those thoughts. I could see it now, the Shadow would twist his mind and Roan would begin to blame his son for taking Nell away from him. He will think that perhaps if the boy had not come along, Nell would not have left him to protect their son.

Nell and her son would never be safe with Roan so long as he had a Shadow within him, and even without the Shadow, it would take decades, perhaps even centuries, of imprisonment in Tartarus to break his mind of those evil thoughts and habits. Even then I would not want Roan near my daughter and grandson.

It was in that moment that the light hit me again, searing my soul. The heat within me kept multiplying, it was burning, searing. I tried not to wince, but the pain only continued to grow. Then, with a burst I winced and placed my hand on the wall to steady myself.

"My king, what is wrong?" Reina asked with worry in her voice. _At least she is not calling me 'my husband' anymore, _I thought to myself.

"I do not know." I told her as another spasm of pain hit me. It kept growing, but I managed to suppress it.

"Let me help you." She said, reaching out for me.

"Do not touch me!" I growled at her, still hating her and not wanting her hands or any other part of her near me.

I forced myself upright and made my face a mask so that my pain would not be so evident. So many spasms hit me as I made my way to my rooms through the crowded halls, each being I passed bowed to me and I bowed my head to them in acknowledgement. I just barely got to my rooms and closed the door behind me before I collapsed onto the floor. I did what I could to put a shield up around my rooms, before the scream escaped from my lips and my back arched as another spasm of torturous pain hit me.

* * *

><p>It felt like hours that the pain lasted until I finally passed out. I knew that pain, I had felt it in the deepest pits of Tartarus for twelve thousand years, I felt it every time they tried to purge my soul without result. I knew after a while the Furies understood that my soul could not be purged, yet they kept up their trying just to torment me, to torture me for my unspeakable crimes.<p>

I awoke in the darkness, still lying on the floor of my room near the door. This room was also made out of stormy blue marble, it was a replica of my other room in the Alps, only this one had no windows, no natural light. I could not understand how I felt within me, it was almost like a foreign substance, a sludge like liquid was within my soul.

I pushed myself up, feeling how weak I was. There was a bowl of ambrosia, I ate five of them and felt stronger for it. From there, I went into my bathroom and turned on the lights. I splashed some water on my face and then dried it with a towel. When I looked into the mirror, the towel dropped from my hands as I stared in disbelief.

My skin was still mostly pale with golden undertones, but my eyes? They were the sky blue they had not been in the near sixteen thousand years since I took Zenophian into my soul. There was only one thing this could mean and I could not believe it, yet my sky blue eyes were all the proof I needed.

For twelve thousand years the gods tried to purge my soul, yet for all their attempts, they could not remove Zenophian from me. _Mera was right, she is always right. _Shocked does not even cover what I was feeling. I did not know what to feel. A joy took me over, realizing that if this continued, I would be rid of the evil within me. Then my smile faded as a horrible understanding came over me. _This will not destroy him, Zenophian does not need a body to survive in. Once I am rid of him, he will be free._

I did not know what to do, but something told me that no matter what I did, there would be no stopping this separation of our souls. Zenophian would not be part of my soul for much longer. He will be freed.

_Are you alright?_ Came Mera's voice in my mind.

_Mera?_ I thought to her, amazed to hear her voice.

_It is me,_ She told me. _What happened? I felt something was wrong?_

I closed my eyes and savored feeling her for a time, she was still soothing to my soul in a way I could not explain. Her voice within my mind was like balm to my wounds and I wanted to hold her more than anything in this world. I could feel the immortality strong within her and that made me smile. She was still weak though, still healing.

_Jason?_ She asked. _What happened?_

_It is nothing for you to worry about,_ I told her. _Everything is going to be fine. I have convinced my followers to not fight against the gods for a time. It will give you a grace period from their onslaught, but they will be stronger when they begin to fight again. And this will not stop the mortals from working their own evil against the world and each other._

_I understand, and thank you for that grace period,_ She said.

_How are you?_ I asked her, I had to know.

_I am alive and healing, and more thankful than I can say that Ariston is alive and with me_, She told me. _I am alive because of him you know._

_I know,_ I thought to her softly. _I owe him everything for that._

_Nell is doing well also,_ She told me. _She visits me when she can, she is so happy to be here with her brother and to be getting to know her family._

_I am so happy to hear that,_ I told her. I had heard from Nell a few times, telling me she was doing well, but it was still wonderful to hear that she was happy.

Mera and I were both silent for a time, I did not dare ask to see her, no matter how much I missed her. I was grateful to feel that even though it was difficult for her to speak to me, she had missed me, she still cared for me, still loved me. No more words were exchanged, there was an understanding between us that she needed time and that I would give it to her. After a while, she disconnected from me, leaving me alone in this place to wait until she was ready to see me again, until she was ready to love me again.

* * *

><p><strong>Mera's point of view<strong>

I did not want to speak to Jason yet, but I had felt something was wrong and had to ask him, to make sure he was okay. I felt how much it meant to him to feel me, how deeply he loves me. I could not deny that I had missed him, that a part of me deeply wanted to be with him, but I was not ready for that yet, and thankfully, Jason did not ask to see me, he understood that I need time.

Soon after, Apollo had come to look Ariston and I over and finally told us that we were healthy enough for lovemaking. Ariston and I looked at each other, and the moment Apollo left I nearly jumped him right then, but we received a summonses from Hades and Persephone, requesting that we meet them for lunch in their realm. We could not say no, so we sighed heavily and bathed together, then dressed.

I was still getting a handle on the whole teleporting thing, so Ariston teleported us to the shore of the river Styx. Diokles came with us, he hardly ever leaves my side. We reclined on the pillows of Hades and Persephone's personal boat as Charon rowed us across the vast waters of the river of the dead, my Chimera lounged at our feet. Ariston and I spent most of the time just watching each other and smiling and kissing from time to time. I truly could not wait to make love to him again. I had not truly touched him in nearly seven months. True, he had come to me that night in Cronus' body, then there were the dreams we shared, but we had not truly touched as ourselves, and I was beyond curious to see how it would feel to make love to him now that I was no longer in a vessel, now that my soul was free.

I felt those growing passions within Ariston, he felt like a man who had been half starved, then set down to a banquet and told that he had to wait to taste the delicious food set before him. In the two weeks we had spent healing up in our home, so many times we had begun kissing and nearly made love before one of us stopped for the others safety. I craved him, I needed his lips to taste my skin, I needed his hands on my body, I needed him within me. This craving that existed within our souls was unbearable, but we found the will to wait, seeing as how just being together again was a miracle in itself.

But now, the waiting was almost at an end and tonight we would make love for the first time as husband and wife. Ariston and I were still both amazed when we realized that we truly were married and that I was immortal. Neither of us had any desire to go to the Moirae, I did not want to know what was to come anymore than Ariston did. When you know your future, most of your time is spent thinking _is this the moment? Or is it now?_ I could not live with that worry again. If the Moirae had something they so desperately needed to tell me, then they could summon me. I would not go searching for their guidance again unless I had no other choice.

Hades and Persephone waited on the dock for us, just as they had before. Hades was as handsome and striking a figure as ever. With ebony black hair and blue eyes that were so dark most think them to be black. His skin was pale, but not in an unhealthy sort of way. He held himself as a king should, his head held high, his muscled shoulders low and back as he stood proud and tall next to his Persephone.

The queen of the Underworld was as beautiful as always. Her blond hair was twisted back in a soft way, her skin a golden, sun kissed tan, her oval face and stunning features as beautiful as ever. A beautiful blue silk gown, the sash of which was embellished with black diamonds, hugged her perfect curves.

Unlike the last time I saw the royal couple, I was not wearing jeans and a tank top, but a proper gown of lilac silk with sheer bell sleeves with the finest embroidery in silver thread. Upon my head was a headpiece of sapphires and a matching necklace adorned my neck.

"It is wonderful that you are alive brother." Persephone hugged Ariston.

"I am glad to see you again sister." Ariston kissed his sister's cheek, then greeted Hades.

Persephone and Hades were silent as they looked upon me. I did not know what to say, now that I remembered who I was standing before. I remember the friendship and kindness they always showed to me. My memories of my past life had been coming back far more rapidly since I became immortal. There were countless memories that had returned of Jason, of the two years we spent together in Asphodel and a few memories of the times he found me in my mortal lives, along with all the times I went searching for him, only to fall ill shortly before I could find him.

I remembered the friendship, the kinship I shared with Persephone and her daughters, and Hades and his sons with Ennina. His sons were attracted to me, and over the two hundred years I was in Persephone's service, I did sleep with both of them a few times. There was friendship between us, a bit of passion mixed in, but it was never truly a romantic love. It was odd remembering being with other men besides Ariston, Jason and Cronus. One thing I was certain of was that no one else would know my body but the three of them from here on out.

"I think we all have a lot to speak of." Hades finally said, breaking the silence. "Shall we head to my palace?" I nodded.

The walk up to the palace was silent, none of us spoke, I did not know what to say. Persephone looked at me a few times with that same guilt in her eyes, as she hung onto her husbands arm for dear life. Looking at Hades brought memories back of when he discovered that Jason and I were lovers a month into our relationship. Hades had followed me and was beyond shocked to find me in Jason's arms. He looked between us as both Jason and I implored him not to part us. After what felt like an eternity of silence from the king of the dead, Hades finally agreed and told us that we could be together. He then looked at Jason, the look in Hades eyes would have scared the daylights out of even the bravest of men and gods as he warned Jason that if he ever hurt me, Tartarus would seem like a paradise. Hades was very protective of me.

The four of us ended up sitting on one of the balconies that hung off the cliffside, looking out over the Styx. We ate in a silence that was filled with unsaid words, until Hades took it upon himself once again to break that silence.

"I take it you remember now?" Hades asked, his eyes locked on mine.

"I do." I told him, he looked at Ariston. "He knows everything." I told Hades.

"Mera, I need to know how _he_ escaped so that others will not be able to do the same." Hades told me, speaking of Jason. "I do not put souls in Tartarus or Asphodel without reason." That much I already knew about him. He was a just ruler and a kind god, but he was certainly one to be feared for all the power he held. Just like Ennina and most if not all the gods, he was ferocious in his protection of those he loves.

"The Moirae wanted Jason freed." I told him, his eyes registered his surprised. "They summoned me shortly before you came to take me to be reborn. They told me of your plans and bits of what was to come, of what I had the potential to become, a warrior who could save the Worlds. They gave me a piece of parchment and a writing implement, they told me to be brief. I wrote a note to Jason and they showed me the jade dragon ring. It was green jade on the outside, with a swirl of black jade within, so it would hide him, but not give away the darkness within his soul.

"After I was reborn, when you returned Jason to his place in Asphodel, the ring and my note awaited him. He put the ring on, then changed his form into that of a lovely woman. He snuck out of Asphodel, then made his way to the docks of the souls. He told one of he captains that he had been summoned by the Moirae and asked for a ride, telling him that he did not feel worthy to ask you and your wife to use your personal boat. The immortal carried him across the Styx in his ship, then Jason was freed and began searching for me."

They were silent as they took this in, Persephone still had that pained guilt written upon her face. Hades took her hand into his and placed a loving kiss upon the appendage. Persephone looked into my eyes, her mouth opening and closing as I once again wondered what she could possibly have to feel guilty about. Then another realization came to me.

"When you said that you hopped I would find him soon," I began. "You were not speaking about Ariston, were you?" I asked, already knowing the answer. She shook her head as tears came to her spring green eyes.

"I meant Jason." She told me, as she wiped away a tear that had fallen from her eyes. "It is all my fault, you were taken from him because of me." Her voice broke and Hades took his wife into his arms as he sat next to her. I was confounded, not able to understand what she meant.

"I do not understand." I said in kind voice. "How could it be your fault?" She wiped her eyes and pulled away from her husbands embrace so that she could look into my eyes.

"Hades knew of your plan to be reborn with Jason, because I told him." Persephone told me with tears in her eyes. "I was afraid for you. You were always telling me how wonderful Jason was with you, and just how in love with him you were. In Asphodel, I knew that if you needed to be protected, the guards were never far. But as a mortal? If he lost it, who would be there to protect you from his rage? So I told my husband of your plans and my fears, he told the Twelve and together, they decided to protect you at any and all cost. You have been kept away from him all this time because of me, because I could not stand the thought of you getting hurt."

I stood from my chair and walked around the table as Persephone stood. I wrapped my arms around her, not able to bear seeing my friend in such pain. She continued to cry as she held me close.

"I am so sorry." She said in between her sobs. "When I first saw you this time, I wanted to tell you so badly! But I could not, we were all sworn to secrecy, and you seemed so truly happy with my brother. That is why we all swore on the Styx to never reveal that to you, we wanted you to be able to have a new life, one away from him. I am sorry, I am so, so sorry."

"It is alright my friend," I said to her softly as I still held her. "I forgive you."

"You do?" She asked. I rubbed her back and pulled back to look into her spring green eyes.

"If you had not done what you did, I would never have had Ariston or Cronus in my life." I told her. "I do love Jason, but I cannot imagine a life without those two gods. I am not upset with you for trying to protect me, I understand, and I forgive you." She smiled and more tears rolled down her cheeks and she held me again.

We sat back down again and went back to eating, things were more peaceful now that everything was out in the open, the conversation flowed must easier.

"It was truly spectacular, what you did in the Nameless One's palace." Persephone told me with wonder in her eyes. "You freed so many of our family."

"How many exactly?" I asked her.

"One million, three hundred thousand, five hundred and fifty-two to be exact." Hades said and I was taken aback by the power I possessed, that I was able to do that. I had come to understand that my abilities, or my light at least, was like a muscle, the more I use it, the stronger it becomes. "And congratulations on your marriage." Hades said to Ariston and I with a smile.

"Thank you." Ariston said with a huge smile, he looked into my eyes. "I am proud to call this incredible goddess my wife."

"We could not be happier." I said as I placed my hand on Ariston's cheek, then ran my fingers through his black curls as I fell more in love with him by the moment. He captured my hand and kissed it with a look in his eyes that made my face glow with the golden blush of the gods.

I could not help my actions as I leaned over and kissed him. We had never been shy about kissing in front of other people, especially since when the desire to kiss blossoms within us, everyone else fades away as our lips find each other by a magnetic pull. And after being parted from Ariston for so long, I was determined to kiss him every chance I got for the rest of time. Our kiss was smoldering with our passion for each other, it was moist and wonderful as his fingers slipped into my hair. It took Hades clearing his throat loudly, three times, for us to stop kissing. We were both blushing and smiling when our lips parted way.

"Oh, and congratulations on your engagement to Ennina." I said to Hades and his face lit up.

"Yes, congratulations." Ariston added in. "It is about time." Hades laughed and nodded with possibly the biggest smile I had ever seen upon his features.

"Thank you." Hades said. "We are overjoyed, it only took a few thousand years to get that goddess to say yes."

We all laughed and I was amazed to see how truly happy Persephone was about this union, that her husband was marrying another woman. I wondered if I would ever be able to be so selfless if Ariston or Jason ever chose to take another wife. I was just not ready to share them with other women. With Cronus, it was different. I knew what I was getting myself into from the start, that he had two loving wives that I would never dream of asking him to leave. But I was not ready to consider the possibility that they might with time want another wife. But their happiness meant the world to me and I would stand by those I love in anything.

We spent the rest of the wonderful afternoon with Hades and Persephone, it was wonderful that there were no more secrets between us, just friendship, kinship. We were all family after all, especially now that I was married to Ariston, Persephone was truly my sister.

We returned and still did not have time to make love, we had to get ready for the celebration tonight. Not only would Zeus and Ennina be announcing their engagement, but Nell would be introduced to the gods and both Ariston and I wanted to be there for her. So we would have to wait for tonight, and though that was not an easy undertaking, we both knew it would be worth the wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Ennina's point of view<strong>

I just barely made it back in time to get ready for the celebration. I took a quick shower in Zeus' bedroom and then dried off. Tonight was the night that Zeus would announce our engagement I was happy that I was going to be marrying Zeus at long last, but I was not in a celebratory mood. With all we were doing, the world was still falling apart. Even with the bound immortals not fighting against us, we all still had our hands full with the mortals and the rising violence they caused. Everything I had worked so hard for was going to be lost. And once the Forgotten Ones are freed... everything will be chaos. I put my head in my hands and let a few tears escape, tears of sorrow for what was happening and all that was to come. I felt personally responsible for everything happening in the world, I felt as if it was all my fault, as if no matter what I did, it was never enough.

I had to watch the horrors mortals commit against the world and each other, watch husbands beat their wives, parents beat their children. Watch so much conflict that made me sick. I wish I did not have to see these things, but someone had to._ Ignorance, it is the only luxury I cannot afford in my life._ I do everything in my power to help these people, to save them, but so many of them do not want to be helped, or do not feel worthy of it, or doubt that there are still good people out there. So much suffering, and no matter what we do, it never seems to be enough.

"Ennina." Came my mothers compassionate voice from behind me.

I turned to look into her loving eyes. I got up and went into her waiting arms, needing my mother's comfort right now. She smoothed my hair back as she held me and more tears came.

"We are going to get through this." She promised as she led me to the bed and sat down next to me.

"And then what?" I asked. "The final war has begun, what will happen after the final battle?"

"The Earth and the mortals have been out of balance for a very long time." She reminded me. "Remember, when you were a girl? I taught you that the entire universe is in balance, without a true beginning or an end. Everything works off of each other. Stars die, and from what is left of them new stars are created, new life. I told you that for every end there is a beginning, and the same is true in life. Everything is connected. The mortals are not meant to be out of balance, so the universe itself is fighting against the injustice of it, trying to right the wrongs. That is where this struggle and these pains come from, from a desperate need to put things back into balance."

"Balance." I said the word as if it were a dream, but I had lived during a time when there was balance, and it was beautiful.

"Would you like for me to help you get ready for tonight?" My mother asked, I nodded.

"I would love that." I told her. I had not been able to spend near enough time with my mother lately, I missed her smile and laughter.

"Come on then." She said.

I sat down at my mother's vanity, she began to brush my hair and I met her beautiful gray blue eyes in the reflection, her smile grew before she went back to her work. I closed my eyes and became lost in my memories of a time when thing were easier, of when my mother would braid my hair when I was a girl. I was lost in thoughts of my happy childhood. Though there were a few sad moments, I had an extraordinary childhood with loving parents and siblings, not to mention that I had Cronus and Rhea in my life as well. I have always been close with Cronus' first wife, she is a wonderful goddess and I am glad I have not lost her friendship.

Things were not easy now, but I had my mother, and my father. I had my husbands and my children, my grandchildren, my nieces and nephews, my aunts and uncles, my grandparents. I had a large loving and devoted family who stood by me every step of the way. I was blessed to have such a strong and supportive family and wonderful friends. Soon, I would marry my father and truly become the queen of the gods, but thankfully, I would not be alone in my responsibilities. I would have my husbands, my kings, at my side to share the burden.

When my hair was properly done up, my mother helped me into the dress I would wear for tonight. The strapless gown was spectacular, the top of the gown was a corset, the cloud silk slip was died dark pink, purple and blue, the colors blending and merging with each other like an aurora borealis. A delicate lace, created out of pure gold, overlaid that stunning slip, showing the color through the lace. The corset hugged my figure, showing off my breast in a tastefully sexy manor, and fit my hips well. The corset cinched up in the back with a dark pink ribbon that was made of velvet. From my hips, the A-Line skirt was made of feathers that looked like peacock feathers, only instead of blue, green and purple, these feathers were gold, dark pink, purple and blue.

The gown was perfect and stunning by itself, but I still wore priceless jewels to go along with it. All of my fingers, with the exception of my thumbs, were now adorned with rings from my husbands. Poseidon gave me a blue diamond that was the color of the oceans of Greece, with a lustrous white pearl on either side of the precious stone. From Brahma, I wore a blood red ruby cast in the finest gold. Zeus gave me a white diamond that shimmered like lightning, the casting was made of adamantine and within the band was engraved "I will love you forever my darling." Thor presented me with a ring made of green metal the color of his emerald eyes with Celtic symbols engraved upon the band, in the center was a brilliant large round white diamond.

Hades of course gave me the stunning blue black diamond with golden feathered owls on the casting. Horus gave me a diamond that went from orange to red to yellow, depending on how the light hit it, sometimes it was all three. Raj, the king of the Shinto, gave me a stone of the most beautiful rose jade that had been carved into the form of an open rose. And of course, my ring finger of my left hand held the ring my beloved husband and soul mate Cronus gave me so long ago. That ring was a huge rich pink diamond of an emerald cut, the casting was blue gold that climbed up the sides of the diamond like vines. The band was engraved with Greek key symbols, they symbolize eternal love, eternal friendship and eternal life. Each of these rings I treasured as I treasure the gods who gave them to me.

For earrings I wore fancy pink and canary yellow diamonds that looked flowers growing of the green gold vine of the casting. My neck was adorned with the gold pendant Cronus gave me, I ran my thumb over its face that held the tree and the words "Honor, Family, Duty", it always helps to soothe me. He would be with Sif tonight since Mera will be with Ariston, and I would be with Zeus, my husband-to-be. That thought made me smile and brought me peace, as well as excitement. I had so missed his touch.

* * *

><p><strong>Mera's point of view<strong>

My dress was ivory cloud silk embellished with rich red and orange scrollwork. The gown had one strap of gathered ivory silk, the back of the dress swooped down to my mid-back. The bodice was a corset that was just slightly sheer on my abdomen and encrusted with diamonds and rubies. From the hips, the skirt fell in a delicate silk-satin. The slit up the outside of the skirt nearly went up to my hip and as we walked, it blew back to show off some of my toned legs and my strappy, red, six inch heels. I wore a ruby and diamond necklace around my neck, the huge ruby sat in the hollow of my throat. Upon my upper arms, were armbands of rich red gold in stunning swirls. To top off the ensemble, upon my head was a headpiece of rubies, fire opals and yellow diamonds, the colors of the stones were worked in a way that they resembled a flame.

Ariston looked beyond dashing, beyond handsome in the ivory suit he wore. Beneath that, he wore a red button down with a few buttons undone, the color matched the red I was wearing. The edges of his suit were decorated with tasteful red scrollwork, which was a staple for the Olympian's when it came to fashion. In his lapel was a red rose. My husband was perfect and handsome beyond compare. My husband and I stood outside the closed doors as we were announced.

"Prince Ariston of the Olympian's, son of Zeus, and his wife the princess Mera of the Olympian's, Descendant of the Twelve and of Pandora." Was announced.

The doors opened before us and Ariston and I walked in, the moment the crowd saw us they burst into cheer. I was beyond surprised as everyone came up to greet me.

"You saved my husband, you brought him back to me!" One goddess told me with tears in her eyes. "Bless you, may the Moirae bless you!"

So many others came up to me like that, telling me I saved their son, their daughter, their father, their mother, their brother, their sister, their husband, their wife, the list went on and on. It deeply moved me to see what I had done, it made me cry tears of joy, realizing how many families I had reunited. _This was more than worth giving my mortal life for._

They began chanting my name, clapping their hands to the sound. The Twelve themselves gave me a standing ovation, they too cheered my name. I looked into my husbands eyes, feeling the pride within him. He was so proud of me, and he was beyond proud to be standing at my side as my husband at long last. I shook my head in wonder and then turned my attention back to the smiling faces around me.

Zephera, the woman who trained me through my dreams, came up to me and hugged me, then looked me over.

"Immortality suits you." She said.

"Thank you." I said, then looked to Ariston. "Ariston, I would like for you to meet the woman who trained me through my dreams. This is Zephera. Zephera, I am honored to present to you my husband Ariston." _Oh how I love introducing him like that!_

"An honor my lady." Ariston said as he kissed her hand in his courteous way.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Ariston." Zephera said with a smile as Ariston let go of her hand. "You must be glad to have him back." Zephera said to me.

"It is a blessing." I said, looking up into Ariston's sky blue eyes. "Every night he is in my arms and every morning I wake up with him there with me. I am beyond glad. They do not make a word for how grateful I am." Ariston kissed my lips.

"It is truly wonderful to be home." Ariston said softly as he looking adoringly into my eyes, and I knew that by _home_, he meant with me. He was doing it again, taking my breath away. I smiled and kissed him, needing to feel his lips again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ennina's point of view<strong>

I sat by my father's side in our thrones as he stood and called for quite with a smile on his regal face.

"My good people." He said and all eyes were on him. "I would like to introduce you to a new member of our ranks. I am sure none of you were aware of this, I myself was not made aware of this until recently. I am proud to tell you all, that I have a sister! The Nameless One had a daughter, and she has left her father and come home at last. I will expect each of you to treat my sister with the respect that you give to myself and my family. She is family, she is like me and she is truly wonderful. My friends, my family, I give you Nell of the Olympian's!"

The back doors to the hall opened and showed Nell standing there as she looked around with nervous eyes though she kept her face composed. She had her arm wrapped tightly through my brother Ares', who was escorting her. They walked through the hall and towards us as Zeus, my mother and I all rose and descended the stairs to greet her. The rest of the Twelve followed. The crowd all gently greeted Nell and welcomed her as she passed by on her way to us. One of her arms was wrapped protectively around her full womb, it would clearly not be long until her son is born, Apollo said it would be a matter of days before her son comes into this world.

When Nell passed Mera and Ariston, she hugged them both and they smiled and kissed her cheeks. Then she continued on to us.

"Sister." Zeus greeted warmly as he embraced her.

"Sister, welcome home." My mother greeted Nell.

I hugged her next, kissing her cheek. Each of the Twelve came to greet her. This was in part all for show. We had all already become acquainted with her, but we needed our subjects to see that we accept her and love her as part of our family. And the fact that Mera and Ariston were clearly so close with her spoke with just the same magnitude that she could be trusted. We wanted to show our people that she is indeed one of us. I can sense evil, and Nell does not have a drop within her. With this public display of affection, it would put our people at easy.

After we all greeted her, Mera and Ariston came up and Ariston held his arm out to Nell. Nell wrapped her arm through his and let him lead her away. Out of all of us, she was the most comfortable with Ariston. It was clear that she did not trust people easily, that came from being betrayed, from knowing that trusting the people around her was dangerous. Ariston had proved himself her true and loyal friend and she was already close with Mera. She was opening up to Zeus and to the rest of us, but it would take time for her to truly let herself trust us, to trust that we will not harm her or her child, that we will protect her.

We all made our way back up to our thrones, I sat on my fathers right hand side and my mother sat on his left. Zeus gave me a crooked smile and kissed my hand before standing again.

"If I may have your attention, I have one more announcement to make!" My father called out with cheer in his voice. The entire hall quieted at once and turned towards their kings smiling face. "Tonight, we celebrate not only a tremendous victory over the Shadows that was won by my daughter-in-law Mera, but we also celebrate the return of my son, her husband Ariston, along with all the others that were purged and returned to us because of his wife's incredible deeds!" The hall erupted again in chants of "Mera! Mera!" and "Daughter of Pandora!" My father raised his hand, calling for silence, and the hall obeyed their king.

"However, we have another reason to celebrate tonight. I am proud to announce that after many centuries of _begging_ in a way no king should," Zeus glanced at me with such a smile, he held his hand out to me and I took it as he helped me to my feet. "My beautiful daughter Ennina has agreed to marry me and rule at her mother and I's side as your queen!"

The hall erupted in cheers and whistles and all of the rest of the Twelve were smiling and clapping as well. Zeus turned towards me, wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him as I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up to meet his lips. The cheers became louder as we continued to kiss, we both laughed when our lips parted and he kissed me again.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you my Zeus." I whispered, caressing his cheek as I smiled to him.

He kissed me again, not able to help it. I was glad we would be spending the night together, I craved him tonight. When our lips parted once again, Zeus wrapped his arm around my waist and turned us towards our smiling people.

"Tonight will be our engagement party, to which all of you are invited." Zeus announced and once again the hall erupted.

With one more kiss that was more for us than for show, we turned back and took our seats on our thrones. My mother beamed to me, she was very happy about this union. Perhaps now she would marry Hephaestus. They have been lovers for millennia, and they are soul mates as well. I know how happy he makes her, as happy as Zeus makes me.

Soon after, we all made our way to the grand ballroom. Once the music began playing, Zeus immediately into his arms for the first dance. He always has been a wonderful dancer, and the crooked smile on his face and joy within his soul took my breath away. All of my husbands were there, Hades, my betrothed, was there as well. I danced with all of them, treasuring it. It was wonderful to be able to spend time with Cronus again now that Mera has Ariston back, but I do not mind the time he spends with her because I know how happy she makes him.

Most of the night I spent with Zeus as we received congratulations on our engagement. We laughed, danced, talked and kissed the night away. While I was here with my family, I could let go of my worries, even if only for a time. I also spent time with my children, all thirty-three of them were there.

I laughed at the joke my son Alexander made and then went off in search of his father, who I felt with Ariston and Mera who were with Nell. I caught sight of Cronus dancing with Mera, both with a huge smile lighting their beautiful faces, my smile grew. From the first time I saw them together, I knew they would someday become husband and wife. Even when she was still with Ariston and there was nothing but friendship between her and my husband, I could see and feel the potential for more between them. I walked along side the tall shrubbery, my eyes still glued to the dancing couple. I noticed Ariston dancing with Nell, she looked happy and that brought me such joy, knowing what she has been through. That was when I heard a voice from the other side of the shrubbery.

"How did you have her?" Came the low but excited masculine voice of a young man.

Another male voice chimed in, telling in juvenile detail how he claimed to have made love to some goddess. The way he explained it, either he or the woman he was speaking of clearly did not have much experience in the field. I nearly laughed when he finished by saying. "Ennina sure as hell wasn't the goddess of sex for nothing!" I could hear his friends high fiving him and praising him. I shook my head.

This kind of thing still happens every now and then, especially with the younger ones among us. Many like to claim they have known my body, and truth be told, many have, but this boys voice I did not know. He sounded too young to have known me when I was enjoying my time as a love goddess. And besides, what the young man had been explaining was insulting when applied to me. _I could do better in and out of a bed in my sleep. Just ask my husbands,_ I thought with a smile.

I knew I needed to nip this rumor in the bud before it got blown out of proportion and all of Olympus was talking about the boy who bedded me. I walked around the shrubbery to see some teenaged immortals gathered around someone they were congratulating, the boy at their center could not have been more than nineteen. I shook my head, thinking that he should have known better than to claim to have bedded me, or at least have come up with a more viable story. Anyone who had known my body would laugh at his tale, knowing that it could not be me he was speaking of.

Personally, I had never been attracted to boys that age. Boys were never of much interest to me, I disliked their immaturity, their one mindedness. The most important men in life when I was young were Cronus and then Thor, and both were much older than me and grown gods, though they do not look a day over thirty. I had been courted by many younger gods, but it there was always something about a man apposed to a boy that I was drawn to. There is just something sexy about that knowledge and maturity, not to mention that men have far greater knowledge and are more skilled in the arts of lovemaking than boys can be.

"There's your lover now Eron." Said one of the boys when he noticed me standing there in front of them, I had to admit that the fear in Eron's eyes when he saw me made me smile.

Not only am I married to six powerful gods, and am betrothed to their king and the king of the Underworld, but he clearly knew enough about me to know that I was not someone to be tangled with. It was not just who my husbands are, it was who I am that made me a powerful figure. They all starred at me as I stared at Eron, appraising him. He was cute in a boyish sort of way, with shoulder length blond hair and dark brown eyes and a good lean body. But I felt no attraction to him, he was just a boy, one still learning how to be a man.

"Would you two like to be alone?" One of the boys asked, and the others laughed.

"That will not be necessary, you should all hear what I am about to say." I told them, my voice not unkind but holding the authority that my high place is deserving of. "I realize when you are young, things such as respecting your elders may seem meaningless to you, but there is a reason I earned the respect I am given. You all know that I am more than a goddess of love and all the pleasures that come with it. I have led men into battle against foes that would scare the wits out of brave men. I fought with Leonidas and his 300 along side with my brother. I watched them fight to the last man to defend everything they loved. I was at the battle of Marathon, and Salamis, and Troy, and so many others that just naming them I would go on for hours. I have lived for longer than all of you put together. I have witnessed and lived through things you cannot fathom. I hope for your sakes that you will not have to hurt as I did to become all that you are meant to be, because believe me when I say that it is not pleasant and it leaves its marks.

"This is why it is important to respect your elders, to learn from them, because we have lived through things and seen just about all there is to see. We want you to learn from our mistakes, not help history in repeating itself. We are at war against a foe the likes of which has not been seen since the Titanomachy when my father and husband defeated the Nameless One." My face and voice became less stern then and I smiled softly to them.

"Now, that is not to say that you should focus solely on wars and affairs of state." I told them. "It is not wrong to want sex, what matters is how you go about getting it. Women are sacred, and not just because of the pleasure they bring. A woman is more than a warm set of lips and the pleasures that lie below. My sex is to be respected and honored just as yours is. Be honest with the women you are with, if you only want her for a night, tell her, she will appreciate your honesty, though not every woman is going to want to climb into your beds. And also remember this, if you cannot woe the lady, then you are not worthy of her." I was silent then as the boys looked at me with revere and awe. I turned to walk away, when I thought of something and a smile came to my lips.

"And Eron," I said in an enticing voice, he met my eyes curiously. "If you had spent the night in my bed, you would have better stories to tell." I gave him a wink and walked away with a sway in my hips, a little laugh escaping my lips.

I found Cronus and Mera easily, they were talking and laughing with Ariston, Nell, Sif and Thor. I walked up to Thor and kissed him, enjoying the tender, lingering kiss he gave me. I kissed Sif's cheek once in greeting, then went to give Cronus a good kiss, _oh his kisses drive me crazy!_

"What was that about?" Cronus asked, nodding in the direction of the hedges.

"Just some adolescent boy claiming to have slept with me." I told him with a shrug.

"Would you like me to have a talk with him?" Cronus asked before Thor could. I shook my head with a smile.

"I took care of it." I told him.

"And the boy still lives?" He asked and I laughed, getting a smile from him.

"I merely told him that if he had spent the night in my bed, he would have better stories to tell." I told him, his smile grew as a chuckle came from his lips.

"True." He and Thor said at the same time. Ever since they both accepted that I loved them both and they both fell for Sif, Cronus and Thor have been like the closest of brothers, and I was so grateful for that.

* * *

><p><strong>Mera's point of view<strong>

Ariston and I spoke and laughed with Thor and Sif, they were a lively couple, it was impossible not to smile in Thor's presence, he was simply too much fun to be around. I danced with Thor a few times earlier that evening, he kept me laughing.

The song that had been playing by the orchestra ended, but unlike all the other songs where one followed the other to keep the guests dancing, silence fell until a voice came.

"If I may have your attention." Came Ennina's voice from the stage.

Everyone, including Ariston and I, looked up to the stage where Ennina stood in her beautiful gown with a smile on her face.

"As all of you know, my brother Ariston recently married his soul mate Mera." Ennina said. "They have been engaged since last November, their beautiful wedding was set for April, but my brother was taken by the Shadows and it was because of that, and because of Mera's actions that this war has finally began. And also because of that, millions of our loved ones who were lost to darkness have been returned to us." The crowd applauded once again. Ennina raised her hand for silence and everyone obeyed their queen-to-be.

"Mera gave her life to free all of those souls," Ennina went on. "And right before she set off to find Pandora's box in the lair of the Nameless One, she married my brother in a very romantic last minute ceremony, which I myself presided over. They were not able to have their first dance as husband and wife, and so I would ask all of you to clear the dance floor, to make way for my brother and his bride!"

Everyone cleared the dance floor and Ariston smiled to me, this was clearly a surprise to him as well and we were both truly touched that Ennina did this for us. My husband led me to the center of the dance floor and suddenly, red rose petals began raining down upon us, we both laughed as we looked up, then back into each others eyes.

"This song I would like to dedicate to Mera and Ariston, the happy newlyweds." Came the voice of none other than Rebecca Corriea.

Ariston and I looked up on the stage to see her standing there. She was not an immortal, but a select few mortals with great talents are often invited to Olympus to entertain the gods. And I knew that Aphrodite enjoyed Rebecca's song _Adonis._ Rebecca began playing her guitar and I knew the song at once, it was _Bring On The Rain._ Ariston and I danced to this song on our first date, and we had planned for it to be our wedding song.

I looked at Ariston in wonder, feeling within him that this song meant as much to him as it did to me. My husband wrapped his arm around my waist as he softly pulled me to him. He took my hand into his, holding it to his chest as my hand went to his shoulder. We began slow dancing, just as we had on our first date and so many other times.

We were lost in each others eyes during the song, and we could not help singing the lyrics to each other that we both knew so well. The words held a great meaning for us, this was our song. The only time we did not sing was when we kissed. When the song ended, Ariston dipped me and kissed me deeply as I held him close, savoring the passionate kiss, and the gathered gods cheered for us. We both laughed as Ariston brought me back up to my feet, our eyes still locked on each other as he still held me.

I saw that look in Ariston's eyes, that need that consumed him as much as it did me. I could not wait anymore and neither could he, we had been waiting all night to be alone together, truly alone, and it was finally time. We said our goodbyes and congratulated Zeus and Ennina once more, thanking Ennina for playing that song, then we teleported to our home.

We arrived in the meadow in front of our beautiful home, standing in the soft grass in the night. I looked into Ariston's sky blue eyes that glowed softly in the night as they drew me further and further into his soul. I raised my hand and laid it upon his warm cheek, our skin was the same temperature. We were both silent in this moment, the meaning of this moment went so far beyond words and his eyes spoke of the wonders we both felt. He began leaning down towards me slowly, almost like this was our first kiss, our first time that we were about to make love.

We were both hesitant at first, but once our lips met, we melted into each other as a soft moan left my lips at the same moment a deep sound came from him, a sound I treasured, one that excited me to no end. My hands went into his curls as our kisses continued, each kiss prolonged with passion as our tongues met to dance together. Every touch was something else now that our souls were touching, without my mortal body in the way they held a whole new element of passion. His touch still seared my skin in the most wonderful and maddening of ways, only now everything was enhanced. His taste, the feeling of his skin, his lips on mine, the sounds he was making, not to mention that I felt everything Ariston was feeling and experiencing.

Ariston's hands slid up and down my back and sides, my hands were in his hair holding his lips to mine as we continued to kiss. His lips left mine as he made a trail of kisses down my neck and I moaned into the night. My heart was no longer there to pound out of my chest as it used to when he touched me like this, but the rush and heat that his touches and kisses sent throughout my soul was even more powerful and potent. My passions, mixing with his own, were bringing us to such a heavenly place of desire and passion, of deep, inexplicable, intoxicating love. Ariston broke off our kisses before they could go further than that and looked into my eyes.

"Let's do this right." Ariston said with that amazing crooked smile as he leaned down and swept me off of me feet, I giggled and he laughed with me as he carried me into our home.

I nearly cried as I saw that there was a trail of red rose petals and candles that led to our bedroom, he did the same thing for me the very first time we made love. The doors to our bedroom were open, the candles flickering all around us. Ariston set me down and I faced the bed.

Our bed was covered in red rose petals as well, I blushed, knowing what they would feel like against our skin as we make love. Ariston placed his hands on my shoulders as he stood behind me, he slowly began unlacing the corset of my gown with tender hands as my head leaned back against him and his hands caressed my bare skin. He slid the one strap of my dress off of my body and let the gown fall to the floor, leaving me in nothing except for my blue lace underwear.

He began kissing my neck as his hands his hands ran over my naked skin, caressing my breasts and every other part of my body he could reach as he removed my jewels, all except my rings. My hand slid into his soft, warm black curls, a moan escaping my lips as I tilted my head to the side to give his lips better access, leaning my back against his still clothed body. I felt how his clothing felt to him, how suffocating it was, how much he needed to be rid of it, to have his skin naked and touching my own as it was meant to.

His arms came around my waist, tenderly holding my body to his. He truly was taking his time, and we were both savoring every sweet, sacred moment. There was just something about his touch, about his soul, that was uniquely his, that made me love him more than anything else in this world.

"Ariston?" I whispered his name.

"Yes my wife?" He replied, and thankfully did not stop his kisses.

"I just realized, that this is our wedding night." I said softly, knowing that we had not yet made love as husband and wife. I felt his smile widen as he continued to kiss my neck. "I cannot believe we made it to this night."

"I can." He told me and then kissed me deeply as I looked back into his eyes. "Nothing this extraordinary was meant to only last less than a year." He said, his voice breathy and deeper with desire.

"I love you." I told him, and a tear fell from his eye. I leaned up and kissed the tear away. "I love you my Ariston, my husband."

"I love you my wife." He said, looking into my eyes.

I turned around in Ariston's embrace and slid my hands up his chest and over his shoulders, making his finely tailored dinner jacket fall to his feet. I untucked his shirt, then began undoing the buttons, taking my time with each one as I exposed his perfect, muscled chest, covered by his cinnamon skin. I began kissing his bare chest as I slid his shirt off of him, the silk fell to the floor with a hushed sound that I had so missed.

My lips trailed up to his neck as his arms wrapped around me. My hands ran up his bare chest, feeling every crevice, every muscle. My finger ran around his navel, then up the center of his chest, feeling how quickly and deeply it rose and fell as my lips trailed along his jaw as such sounds issued from his lips, sound that were created for my ears alone to behold. My hands ran over his shoulders and around and down his back, feeling him as I held him close and my lips found his own. Each kiss we shared was heated and passionate, and filled with a meaning neither of us could put into words.

My hands began undoing his belt as his hands rested on my hips. Then I undid his pants, as I slid those off of him, my lips trailed down the front of his neck, then straight down his chest, then his muscled abs, before continuing to another region more sacred than others. I felt how this excited him, how my lips and tongue felt as it caressed him, I had always treasured the way his skin tastes. After a time, my lips trailed back up his abs and chest, then up his neck.

He slipped his fingers into my golden hair and took hold as he brought his lips to mine with a maddening passion as he held me as close as he could. He picked me up and my legs wrapped around his waist as they had so many times before, my hands gripping onto his curls as our passion continued to deepen, becoming more and more unbearable by the moment as he laid me down on our bed, on top of the rose petals.

He kissed down my torso, kissing my breast and everything else that was near by as my body arched beneath him, driven insane by each moment his lips, tongue and breath met my skin. He sat up then and took one of my legs into his hands, bringing it over his shoulder as he removed one of my shoes and tossed it out of the way. He then removed the other shoe. His eyes were blazing with unbridled desire and uncontrollable passion as his hands ran down the outside of my thighs slowly, taking his time. Once he removed my underwear, with his teeth, his lips trailed down my inner thigh until he reached that sweet place that ached for him. He pleased me to the point of madness, but stopped before I reached that point. He began kissing and touching every inch of my body, re-exploring what is so well known to him.

I was nearly drowning in desire, in _aching_ need, his teasing was too much to stand, but I exalted in every moment of it, until at long last, he could not wait any longer and our bodies became intertwined with a loud moan from the both of us. He looked into my eyes for one brief moment, savoring this feeling of being within me and felling how extraordinary he felt to me, then began to passionately make me his own once again, at long, long last…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So, there you are my friends! I would love some reviews! I am not certain when I will be posting chapter 18, but I will try and get it done within the next two weeks;)<strong>


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 18! It is the final chapter in The Three Gifts, though there will be an Epilogue that I am writing. Thank you so much for reading this story and for each and every one of your reviews, your support has meant the world to me:)  
><strong>

**Love Jasmine  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

**Zeus' point of view**

I walked through the grand halls of my home after a long day of working with the mortals and planning my wedding with Ennina. I could not help smiling, even with everything going on, the world falling apart, it was incredible that such a happiness was still possible. I missed my betrothed already, and I was just with her moments ago. I neared the private part of my palace and the massive double doors opened before me. I was looking forwards to seeing my sister, wondering how her day had went. I spent as much time with her as I can, but I still had my duties.

"How could she!" I heard Nell scream from her room, followed by the sound of something breaking.

I was alarmed to say the least, a thousand possibilities ran through my mind as I began racing towards her room. I burst in and saw my sister in a rage as she threw a plate of cherries against the wall. She did not even notice my entrance. I could not understand what could have happened to upset her in such a way, I saw the pain written on her features as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Before I could say a word, my sister picked up a priceless vase from the old days of Greece and flung it across the room, I ducked just in time and it flew over my head, shattering on the wall behind me. I straightened up and saw Nell watching me with shock as her face became apologetic.

"Forgive me." She said, then broke down and began crying again.

I quickly crossed the room and took Nell into my arms as she kept crying, holding me as close as her full womb would allow. I kissed her hair and rubbed her back as she clutched me close, her tears wetting my shirt.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"My mother," She cried. "I lost Roan because of her!" With those words, my beloved sister went on crying.

I brought her over to the couch in her room and sat down next to her, looking into her eyes, seeing the pain within them. I took her hands into my own.

"Tell me what happened." I said softly, calmly.

"Father," She began. "He told me that Roan would no longer be a problem. Roan has always been in love with my mother you see, though he chose to be with me because he loves me more. I thought..." She shook her head before continuing as more tears came. "I thought that Roan loved me enough, loved our son enough, to figure out what I wanted him to do. I foolishly hoped he would show up on Olympus one day, saying that he would face the purge, that me and our son mattered more to him than his quest for revenge." She laughed at herself darkly. "But my mother, thinking she was doing something good for me, made Roan promise to forget me and our son, and in exchange, he would have her."

I wrapped my arms around Nell and she laid her head on my shoulder as more tears came. In all honesty, I could not say that this news upset me. I did not want my grandson near my sister and her child, they would never be safe with Roan. I was glad this had happened, yet still, I hated to see Nell hurt like this, she should not be in this situation. I realized I should have my mother speak with Nell. After all, my mother went through something similar with my birth father and what she did to protect me from him.

It was clear that Nell was still in love with that unworthy immortal who our awful father forced her to marry, in order to protect the man she truly loves. I placed my hands on Nell's cheeks and brought her face up so that I could look into her beautiful, saddened, pale blue eyes. Those eyes were beautiful, entrancingly so, even in sadness. I stroked her black, silky hair back behind her ear as I made a decision. I knew what needed to be done, what I wanted to do to be there for my sister and her son, and I had no regrets.

"Everything is going to be alright." I promised her.

"How?" She asked softly as she looked up into my eyes. "My son will be without a father, and me? I am all alone now." I shook my head.

"You are not alone," I promised her. "You have me, and your son will have me as well."

"What does that mean?" She asked, her voice still soft. I leaned down and kissed her tears away, then looked into her stunned eyes.

"It means that I want to raise your son with you." I told her. "I want to be a father to your boy, I want him to be _our_ son." She was silent for a moment.

"You would do that? Raise him with me?" She asked, truly touched. I nodded as I smiled softly to her.

"It would be an honor to raise him with you." I told her in all honesty. "I want to be in your life and your sons, always."

"And what would you want in return?" She asked. I laughed once, knowing what she was getting at.

"I am not asking anything of you, just to let me be here for you and help you raise your son." I told her, knowing no matter what I wanted, I would never ask anything of her that she did not want.

"You are too good to be true." She told me, her eyes beginning to lose their sadness. "Most men would expect to at least sleep with me first if they were going to raise a child with me." I laughed softly and shook my head.

"I am not that kind of a man." I told her.

"According to mythology you are." She mentioned.

"Mythology rarely gets anything right." I told her with a smile. "What you need to understand about myths, is that those stories were told and retold for thousands of years before they were ever written down. It is known as the oral tradition." I removed my hands from her cheeks as leaned my side against the back of the couch as I watched her. She smiled a bit, a little pale golden blush appearing upon her face that made her all the more beautiful.

"So you are not the sex-crazed god they make you out to be?" She asked, I laughed at how she put it.

"Yes and no." I told her in all honesty. "I enjoy sex and not with just one woman. I still do take a willing lover every now and then, but for the most part I am only with Hera and Ennina, and they know of these other women I am with. I will not lie to them, not anymore, and they are alright with my being with these other women, so long as I am honest about it."

"Did Hera always accept it? You being with other women?" Nell asked. An old pain made itself known within me as I shook my head.

"No," I said softly. "She did not." I took a deep breath before continuing. "I have always loved Hera, she… she has always meant the world to me, and for the first few years of our marriage, I was happily faithful to her. The first children I had outside of our marriage were Artemis and Apollo. I was close friends with their mother Leto, and still am to this day.

"It was not just her great beauty that I was attracted to, it was her mind. She is an absolutely brilliant goddess who can solve just about any problem there is. I always consulted her when I needed advice in any matter. Then, during one afternoon that we spent together, she kissed me. For years, for Hera's sake, I had been repressing my sexual needs. Hera was with our children most of the time, so we were not able to make love as often as we used to. So when Leto kissed me, I could not hold myself back from making love to her.

"From that one time, Artemis and Apollo were conceived. Leto left Olympus when she discovered she was pregnant. She did not want to cause problems between Hera and I, she loved Hera like a sister and never meant to betray her in such a way. Four years later, Leto came to me with the twins and told me they were mine, which I could see for myself. They both had my eyes and even some of my features. Artemis even had black hair. Cronus told me that if I was not a storm god, I myself would have had black hair, and since the storm is not as powerful within my children as it is within me, I tend to pass black hair down to my children instead of silver.

"Leto said she would have stayed away and not bothered me with this, but she could not keep our children from their father. And once I knew about them, I did not want to be parted from my children. I loved Apollo and Artemis the moment I set eyes upon them, I needed to be in their life. It was not just that I had a responsibility to them as their father, I wanted to be their father, I wanted to raise them. But I also had Hera to think of.

"And so, my emotions were painfully conflicted. It seemed that no matter what I chose to do, someone would get hurt. I went to my father," I paused here, realizing that Nell would misunderstand whom I meant. "I went to my father Cronus. I did not know what to do. I could not bear the thought of hurting Hera with this news, but I refused to leave my daughter and son without their father, I refused to abandon them. Cronus told me what I already knew, that I had to tell Hera the truth and face the consequences.

"Hera and I had our first fight over that," I shook my head, still haunted by the memory of the way my beloved wife had looked at me, and yelled at me while tears of hot betrayal ran down her face and such a deep hurt filled her soul. "The shouting got so loud between us that Ennina, who was nine at the time, called for Cronus. He came and took Ennina, Ares and Hebe away. Cronus and Rhea kept my children in their home on Mt. Athos until Hera and I cooled down a few days later.

"As much as Hera hated me for what I had done, somehow, she still loved me. She told me that Artemis and Apollo needed their father, and she would not part them from their mother either, so she consented for Leto and the twins to come live with us on Olympus, under the condition that I never bed Leto again. I agreed.

"Ennina, Ares and Hebe welcomed their new brother and sister with open arms, they all grew up very closely together. I tried to stay faithful to Hera. She has always been a wonderful, kind and loving wife who adored me… yet try as I did, I could not seem to keep my hands off of other women.

"I hated how it hurt my wife. There was a time when she could not even look me in the eye, but she never left me, even as child after child was born from my seed through other mothers, Hera still stood by me, even giving me a few more children. I knew I did not deserve her, that she was worth so much more than how I treated her, but I could not let her go, and Hera did not ask for a divorce.

"As for Ennina," I smiled. "I must admit she was always my favorite child, and as she blossomed into a woman, I cannot deny that I had my eye upon her. I watched as she fell in love with Thor and became betrothed to him, but I never missed the way Cronus looked at her, we were both enamored with her. But Ennina never looked at me the way she looked at Cronus back then.

"I cannot deny that I was jealous when I found out Cronus was sleeping with my daughter, that Ennina had fallen in love with him. But I worried for her future. She was to be a queen, the queen of all the gods if the Moirae told it true. I wanted her to be respected, not to be seen as a woman who broke up a good marriage and left the god she was betrothed to. Things were different back then, Ennina has made so many changes after she became a love goddess. She changed the mindsets of the gods and mortals in so many ways.

"Ennina and Cronus went through so much to be together, so many trials they have faced, and yet their love has only been made stronger for it. That love they share was tempered by those arduous trials and separations. They are truly inseparable now, nothing could come between them, and they would never let anything part them again." I smiled, still amazed by the love they share, and that I also get to have my beautiful daughter as my wife.

"Hera was always faithful to me, but that did not mean that no one had caught her eye." I went on. "I did not miss the way Hera looked at our son Hephaestus, especially after his marriage to Aphrodite ended. And I found Hephaestus watching Hera in much the same way, with so much more than desire within his eyes. He was falling in love with her and she was with him, yet Hera would never give into her emotions. She had chosen to marry me and even if I was not faithful to her, she was determined to me faithful to me.

"When Cronus came to me and asked me, as his king, for a divorce from his wife, and my permission to marry Ennina, adding in that she was carrying their son, I knew that the Moirae had spoken and not even I could go against what was meant to be. I gave my permission for the divorce and the union, and I cannot deny the joy it brought me to see how happy Ennina was on her wedding day as I married the two of them. She was glowing, and my father was just as euphorically happy. They were meant for each other, that much was always clear.

"Shortly after their marriage, Hera began to contemplate her future with me and what she truly wanted. Once she had made up her mind, she told me that she wanted a divorce. She said that she would always love me, but could not take my infidelities anymore. She told me the truth, that she was in love with Hephaestus and although he had never touched her, they had proclaimed their love for one another. Letting her go was one of the hardest things I had ever done, but I knew it was the right thing to do. I could not be the husband she deserved and I could not hurt her anymore.

"Hera then began her relationship with Hephaestus, and I have to admit that they are a perfect couple. They are so alike, both with the same disposition and temperament. And he could give her something I never could, a faithful and monogamous relationship. Yet she did not marry him. I assume that was because our marriage had left a bad taste in her mouth. But she was happy just to be with him without saying any vows.

"After a time, Hera and I became friends once again, just as we used to be. We still loved each other and for our children's sake we remained close. Most of my children that were not from her, were born during the time we were parted. Yet I think we both knew that our being close was about more than our children.

"A few thousand years later, Ennina came to me on Olympus in tears, telling me she had left Cronus because he had been with another woman, her own half sister Medusa. Ennina stayed with me and it did not take long for us to become lovers, for me to give into everything I have felt for her for so long. And miraculously, she fell just as deeply in love with me as I did was with her. She became my queen for many years and we had three beautiful children together, two sons and a daughter. Yet as happy as we were, her thoughts would still drift to Cronus. Her soul ached for him in the most desperate of ways, but she is my child and she inherited my stubbornness and pride along with some of my other more desirable traits, so she would not let herself forgive him.

"After a time, she left me and went on to other lovers. I took lovers even more often after that, needing to get away from my longing for the two women I could not have. Then, miracle of miracles, Hera came back to me, telling me that she was still in love with me and wanted to be with me, but only on the condition that she could be with Hephaestus as well. I agreed with all my soul as I took her into my arms and kissed her for the first time in ages.

"And, after many years of separation and many different marriages, Ennina came back to me as well, though only every once in a while." I smiled and shook my head. "And now Hera is my wife once again, and Ennina will soon be my wife as well. The one thing I am certainly of, is that I am more blessed than any man in existence." Nell smiled softly then sighed heavily.

"I just wish I knew where my life is going." She told me. "Nothing makes sense anymore. I just want to make the right choices for my son." I took her hand into my own and held it to my chest, Nell met my eyes.

"Just take life one day at a time." I told her. "As I said before, I am here for you, and so are Hera and Ennina, and Mera and Ariston and so many others who love you. You are not alone." She nodded softly as she looked away.

My sister was quiet for a long while, I knew she was thinking, so I gave her all the time she needed. I studied her face, amazed by how truly beautiful she was. I could even see my daughter Pandora's features upon her face, though the resemblance to my daughter was not as striking as Mera's is. Nell had her own beauty.

"My son does need a father, every boy does." Nell reasoned, still not meeting my eyes. "And you are a good father, you would be able to help raise him well and give him all the love he deserves."

"But?" I asked, knowing there was a 'but' coming.

"But what about Roan?" She asked, meeting my eyes. "He is still his father, I cannot lie to my son about that. What if in the future, Roan decides he wants to be in our sons life?"

"Nell, if you let me be a father to your son, if I see and raise this child as my own, there is no going back on that." I told her. "I will always love him, always take care of him, as I would any child of my own body. If Roan faces his crimes and you find it fit to let him into the boys life, I will not stand in the way of him being a father to your son, but you need to know that I am not just going to walk away from this child because his birth father decides he is worth his time. I will always be his father, just as Cronus will always be my father." Nell smiled as she still looked off into the distance.

"Then be his father," She said, looking up into my eyes. She took my hand and placed it upon her full womb. "Be a father to our son." My face broke out into a huge smile as a deep pride and joy surged through me.

"It will be an honor." I told her and saw tears in her eyes. With those words, I truly let this child into my heart, my soul, and from that moment on, he would forever be my son, and I would forever be his father.

* * *

><p><strong>Nell's point of view<strong>

_Hunter closed the door to his dorm behind us as we continued to kiss frantically. He backed me against the door as he kissed my neck, my hand going into his forever messy brown hair as I moaned. His inexperienced hands roamed over my body, much as mine were doing to him as I clumsily removed his shirt. My body was burning for him, and his skin had heated up to such a temperature. He was not muscled, he was skinny, but the way his body fit in my arms felt just right, like my arms and his body had been created for each other, two halves of a whole._

_I knew that in two years time I would be getting married, I had no choice in that matter. But if Roan was going to have me for the rest of eternity, he would not have this. This night was the only thing I had power over, the only choice I could make, and I did not care about the repercussions, I wanted Hunter to be my first, I wanted to truly enjoy him for what time we had left._

_All those thoughts of Roan, of the future, left my mind as Hunter's hands slid underneath my shirt. He pulled it up and we both laughed as it got stuck on my head. I reached back and ripped the buttons on the back open, then Hunter removed it. My bra however, he could not figure out how to get undone. I laughed._

"_Let me help." I said in a breathy voice, reaching back and unhooking it, then letting it drop to my feet. He looked down at my naked torso in wonder. "What? You have never seen a woman topless before?" I asked jokingly, he shook his head, his breathing as harsh as my own._

"_Nell, I haven't… I haven't done this before." He told me, his eyes nervous. "I don't really know what to do."_

"_Neither do I, this is my first time too." I told him. "But I think we can figure it out together." He nodded and took me by the hand, leading me into his bedroom._

_I kissed him again as my hands went to his undo his pants, he was nearly shaking as I did this. When his pants dropped to the floor, I suddenly found myself looking upon a naked man for the first time in my life, and I found that I liked the view. I met his teal eyes, he was as nervous as I was, but neither one of us wanted to stop. Once we were both naked, we stood before each other, neither one knowing what the next move should be._

_Then Hunter reached back and slowly undid my braid, pulling the hairband out of my hair gently and then combing through the black strands with his fingers. When it was loose, he placed his hand upon my cheek, looking at me with so much unconditional love in his eyes._

"_You are so beautiful." He said as if he could not really believe it. I smiled to him, loving when he tells me I am beautiful. I have only ever felt beautiful when I am with him. "I love you Nell."_

"_I love you Hunter." I whispered and then kissed him, treasuring the way his trembling lips felt against my own._

_We made our way to the bed and he pulled the covers back. I got onto the bed and laid down on my back, parting my legs for him as he looked at me from where he still stood beside the bed. I held my arms out to him._

"_Come to me. Don't be afraid." I whispered. "Make love to me Hunter."_

_He took another shaky breath and then came to hover between my legs, kissing me lips a few times before looking into my eyes._

"_Are you ready?" He whispered, I nodded and a moment later he entered me._

_I winced at the pain as I clutched him close, but that pain barely lasted a second. As I looked into his eyes, all that exited was our intertwined bodies, the feeling of him within me, the magic and wonder of this moment. He began moving with me, making both of us moan the others name. I never knew anything could feel so good, so right. Our lips found each others and we were both gone, lost to the tender passions we were sharing…_

_I laid on Hunter's chest as he held me, kissing my hair. I never knew I could feel this close to him, that us losing our virginities together would mean so much. It was perfect, absolutely perfect, and I wanted this moment to last forever. If I could have asked for anything, I would have asked to be human, to have my parents and Roan forget my existence so that I could spent the next eight years with Hunter and die of old age in his arms. Even if Hunter and I were to die young, I would gladly take five years of life and love with Hunter, both of us working three jobs just to pay the bills, than spend an eternity with Roan as his wealthy queen. How anyone could marry for money was beyond me._

"_Nell?" Hunter whispered and I looked up into his smiling teal eyes. "I love you." He whispered as he cupped my cheek._

_As I looked into his eyes, I began crying, truly, deeply crying as a deep sadness came over me and I clutched onto him for dear life._

"_What's wrong?" Hunter asked. "Should we have waited to do this?" I shook my head, not able to look into his eyes._

"_It's not that." I told him, still crying. "I just never want this to end, I never want to have to say goodbye to you." He kissed my cheek and held me tight._

"_And you never will." He promised. "We're going to be together, forever, always, and then some."_

"_You don't know how much I wish that could be." I told him._

"_It can be." He told me in a determined voice. "Nothing can keep us apart if we want to be together Nell. I love you, you love me, that is all that will ever matter. I don't care what anyone says, we belong together, end of story." I smiled a sad smile._

"_I know." I whispered. I could not tell him the truth, that I was promised to another man, a man I hated, one I was afraid of._

_When Roan had kissed me that day two years ago, when he touched me, I hated it. He scared me, so I ran to my father and begged him for something that would keep me away from Roan for a few years. I had heard of high school and asked my father to send me to one. I never expected to meet the man of my dreams by going to this school, I never knew that I would fall in love and Hunter would make the thought of returning to that god forsaken palace all the more unbearable. All I could do was enjoy these last two years Hunter and I had left together, then somehow find the strength to say goodbye to him._

I awoke in the middle of the night, my pillow wet with tears as I clutched onto it for dear life and began crying. I ended up crying myself to sleep that night, wishing I had something more than a pillow to hold onto.

The next morning, I bathed and dressed in the first gown I saw. Hera and Ennina had brought me out shopping a time or two since I have been here to get me some maternity clothing. I went out of my bedroom and into the kitchen to find Zeus and Hera sitting down to a buffet of breakfast.

"Good morning." Zeus greeted with his crooked smile, though I saw worry within his eyes, as if he knew I had been crying for most of the night.

"Good morning Nell." Hera greeted me warmly.

"Good morning to you both." I said, trying not to meet Zeus' eyes as I sat down and helped myself to breakfast as I do every morning. Only this morning, I could not find it in me to smile, that dream was still on my mind, that ache still within my soul.

"Well I am off for the day." Hera said in a cheery voice. "I will see you later sister." I nodded and the queen of the gods teleported out.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me in my gardens?" Zeus asked.

"I suppose some fresh air would be good for the baby." I conceded, when I wanted nothing more than to curl up on the couch and drown my sorrows in something chocolate.

When we were done eating, Zeus rose and offered me his arm. I wrapped my arm through his and he led me through the halls of his palace. Everyone who came upon us bowed or curtsied to Zeus and greeted the both of us warmly. Though many of the gods watched me with a weary eye, they were still kind to me and I was thankful for that. I felt so much more at home in this palace than I had in my father's.

The gardens were truly stunning, so filled with life and nature. Zeus had shown them to me on my second day here, and I was still in awe of the natural beauty around me, the way all the colors played together, the way the sunshine warmed the stones beneath our feet and made the flowers and green leafs around us glow. Zeus and I walked in silence under the ancient trees that hid the path from the sun. Looking up, I became lost in the way the light came through the leaves above us, making them a brighter shade of green as the wind softly blew around us.

The walk was refreshing, and my brothers company helped to calm me and soothe the ache within my soul. Zeus has such a warm and wonderful presence, he is kind and genuine and after a while of walking along that path, I soon found my head resting against his strong shoulder, which he did not seem to mind. I just wanted to be near him, I wanted him to hold me. His arms around me always bring me such comfort.

"Would you like to sit and rest?" Zeus asked right as I was starting to get tired.

I nodded and we sat on a stone bench in a secluded part of the garden. I took his hand into my own, intertwining our fingers together as we held hands. The birds chirped around us, the wind made the most beautiful sound as is rustled the leaves above our heads. There were even chimes that had been set up by the nymphs, they made a beautiful melody as they clanked together. I was once again overcome with gratitude to be here on Olympus, yet my worry still persisted.

"Zeus?" I asked softly, looking into his eyes. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

"What is it you need?" He asked, his eyes telling me he would do anything for me.

"Would you be able to send someone to look after Hunter?" I asked him. "I know it is not a matter of national importance, but I need to know he is safe. Roan has always been good at finding people, and once he finds the school I attended, all he would have to do is ask one of the students or teachers whom it was I had been dating back then. I am afraid for Hunter." I whispered the last part, my eyes imploring him.

"I can spare a god to watch over him." He told me and with those words I felt a wonderful relief come over me. "There are still many gods that are young and need to prove themselves, and this would be just the right task. And I myself will check in on Hunter as often as I can."

"That means the world to me, thank you." I said to him, kissing his cheek.

"Did you dream about him last night?" Zeus asked as he looked into my eyes.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I heard you crying." He told me, within his eyes I saw the truth, that it had been torture for him to hear me cry. "I almost went in to see you, but I was not sure if you wanted company."

"I dreamt of the first time we made love." I told him. "We were both sixteen and had been dating for two months. That night, it was…" I tried to search for the right word. "More than I ever expected it would be. I somehow fell even more in love with him, but I always had my marriage with Roan looming over my head in the not too distant future. I began to hate how fast time passed while I was with Hunter. I wanted to run away with Hunter, and I knew if I asked, he would leave everything behind and run with me. But I knew we would be found and Hunter would be punished, and I could not stand the thought of any harm coming to him." Tears began falling from my eyes. "I still love him, I still love him." My voice failed me and I laid my head on my brothers chest as his arms wrapped around me.

"I can bring him to you," Zeus said. "You can be with him here on Olympus."

"I thought mortals were not allowed to live here unless they were married to a god?" I asked.

"Then marry him." Zeus said. "If you can see spending the rest of time with him, make him your husband."

"I can't." I whispered. I had to admit that the thought of marriage scared me more than almost anything after how trapped I was with Roan. I knew it would be different with Hunter, but I could not marry him or anyone else, not now. "I cannot move backwards," I said softly. "I need to keep moving forward, for my sons sake, and my own."

Zeus looked deep into my eyes, I was surprised how easily I became lost in his sky blue eyes. They were beautiful, entrancing even. I felt a warmth spread through me and some kind of wall come down between us.

"What is it that you want?" Zeus asked softly as he held me in his arms.

"I just want to be here." My voice was soft as I said this. "I want to leave my past behind and start new, and the only place I can do that is here with you. This is where my son and I belong, and as much as I deeply love Hunter, this will never be his place in the world." Zeus nodded.

"I am sorry you had to make this choice." Zeus told me. "I want you to be happy, my dear sister."

"I am happy here." I told him with a smile. "I feel free, and safe, and loved, like I have finally come to the place where I belong."

"I am happy to hear that." He told me, placing a tender kiss on my forehead before looking back into my eyes with a crooked smile, as he placed a hand tenderly upon my womb. "We are going to need to make some additions to my palace for our son." My smile grew and I laughed.

"There are already three huge playgrounds, with swings and trampolines and so on and so forth." I said. "Not to mention gardens to play in, horses to ride, animals to pet, and so on. What else could my, our son need?" I corrected myself, realizing once again that I was not alone in raising my son.

"A nursery for one." Zeus told me. "You can design it however you like." My smile grew. "I was thinking that we could have the baby's room adjoining both of our bedrooms, so we would always be able to get to him easily."

"I love that idea." I told him in all honesty as we both smiled and a warm joy filled my soul.

* * *

><p>The next few days Zeus spent mostly with me as we made plans for our son. I was happy, happier than I have been in quite a while. Zeus is always there, smiling or telling a joke to make me laugh, holding my hand and kissing my cheek or forehead, or placing a kiss upon my womb. It seems like we grow closer by the day, he always knows how to make me smile, and I see that I make him smile as well.<p>

Mera and Ariston had come to visit and together with Zeus and I, Mera drew different designs for a nursery. It was the first day I had seen either of them since Ennina and Zeus' engagement party, which was five days before. I had to admit that it made me blush thinking about what they must have been doing. I could not blame them, after all, they had been separated for nearly seven months. It was amazing they were able to get out of bed after only five days.

Once the designs were drawn up, we all headed out to the market on Olympus, which they call the Agora. My jaw must have been dropped the whole time as I looked around at the wonders this place held. The white and colored marble buildings, the statues, the fountains, the ancient trees that grew so high above us, the climbing flowering vines, the huge cobble stone pathway, the music and sounds of conversation that floated through the air. It was truly extraordinary. But what really got to me, was how happy everyone was. Of course there was a sullen face now and again, but there was so much joy and life filling this place that I nearly wanted to cry.

After all, I had spent most of my life cooped up in my father's palace, and now I got to see so much more! My brother told me that he had many places to show me in the world, so many things I had never seen before and I had to admit that I was beyond excited to see it all with him. Freedom was an odd concept for me. Even when I was at Blueridge Prep, my parents would not allow me to leave the town and the Shadows were never far away in case I needed 'protection'. I had felt trapped, though when I was with Hunter I always felt a strange sense of freedom. But now, even though Zeus has me guarded when I go somewhere without him or the Twelve, I still felt free. I could go anywhere I wanted to, I was giddy with excitement at this newfound freedom.

The four of us, Mera, Ariston, Zeus and I, went shopping for baby clothing and everything else that would be needed. I could not get over how cute all of the clothing was. The woman who owned one of the shops even gave me a sapphire encrusted pacifier as a gift, which I thanked her for.

Then we went into a home crating store where Zeus made the arrangements for the nursery for our son. We chose the fabrics and colors we liked, dark woods and sunrise orange and peach shades, and I could not stop smiling. Zeus laughed a few times at my excitement, but I had never truly allowed myself to be excited about something before, I was always waiting for the other shoe to drop. But with Zeus? I knew I was safe and cared for, but most importantly, I knew my son was and would be safe and happy and cared for. He will have the life I have wanted for him since I realized I was pregnant.

After the details for the nursery were chosen, the construction set for tomorrow, Mera took me shopping and her step daughter Kallisto joined us while Ariston and Zeus went off for some father son time. Both Mera and Kallisto looked so happy and I was just as happy as they were.

"I love to see you smile so much." Mera told me as we walked through the streets of the Agora that were shaded by those ancient trees in some spots.

"I have so much to smile about." I told her.

I had made peace with the fact that Roan would not be in my life and neither would Hunter. I found a way, thanks to my loving family, to get through all of the bad and be thankful for the good in my life. That did not mean it was easy to sleep at night, to sleep alone. I always curl up with one of my pillows, pretending it was either Roan or Hunter I was cuddling with. I knew I needed to let them go, and to a certain extent I did just that. But once you love someone like that, I do not think there is a way to stop loving them. But soon I would have my son to care for, and from what I have read, raising a child is no small matter, and knowing I would not be alone in raising my boy meant the world to me.

Kallisto and Mera accompanied me to **Amara's Fine Raiment**, where we shopped for some more clothing and accessories. We shopped for an hour before I grew tired. I was getting tired more and more easily these days due to my pregnancy. Kallisto and Mera brought me back to what I already considered my home and I walked tiredly to my bedroom through the extraordinary halls. This section of the palace was for Zeus, Hera and Ennina alone, though they were happily sharing it with me, and it was no less grand or opulent than the rest of the palace. I loved the simmering white marble with veins of gold, I loved the reliefs on the walls, the skylights and glass roofs, the views of Thessaly and the beautiful Aegean. I loved my room as well, it worked well for me.

Once I reached my room, I went straight to my bed and stripped out of my clothing. I had become accustomed to sleeping naked long ago. I climbed into bed and curled up with my pillow as I drifted off to sleep, even though it was still light out, I could not keep my eyes open.

* * *

><p><strong>Zeus's point of view<strong>

I loved spending the day with my son, a few of my other children joined us as well as we went to see a play performed in one of the many amphitheaters in the Agora. I hoped to take Nell to see a play soon, I would have taken her already but since she is five months pregnant, she gets tired easily and I did not want to exhaust her or our son. Later on, I met up with Hera for dinner with Ennina and Cronus, we all laughed and enjoyed the night together.

I looked into my wife's gray blue eyes, caressing her warm cheek as she smiled to me while we stood in the living room of our home. I gave Hera a long kiss, and then she departed for the night to be with Hephaestus. I would miss her tonight as I do every night we are not together, but I would not dare keep her from him.

I made my way to check on Nell, Mera had told me that she had returned earlier to get some rest. There were no guards within my private home, and so long as Nell was with a powerful god at all times, there was so need to keep guards on her. I already trusted her, but I needed to know my sister was safe when I could not be with her. That was the only reason I had her guarded, for her safety.

I changed into sleeping shorts on the way to Nell's bedroom, it had been a long day and I would have an early start in the morning, so I would need to get some rest soon. Nell was on my mind lately for reasons she might not suspect. I felt myself growing closer to her, wanting things I knew I should not. I could not help how she makes me feel with those pale blue eyes, how it effects me when she kisses my cheek, or rests her head on my shoulder or chest.

I knew she has been through hell, I knew I should not want to kiss her every time she is close, but as a wise man once said, you can choose what to do, but not what to want. And I wanted Nell, I wanted to kiss her, I wanted her arms to wrap around me, pulling me closer, I wanted to hear her breathing become ragged and to know I was the cause of it. I wanted her so much I could hardly stand it, yet I restrained myself. I learned long ago to never repress your desires, so I accepted what I feel for her and let myself feel it, but did not act upon these feelings beyond kissing her cheek from time to time.

After fifteen thousand years of life, I knew this was more than infatuation I felt for her. I loved every moment I spent with her. Every tear she shed, that was not done so in happiness, tortured my soul. I began wondering how someone like my birth father and Nell's mother could bring a woman so perfect into this world. Nell was consuming me by the day, and did not even seem to realize it. For whatever reason, I felt like I might have a chance with her. I laugh at myself sometimes, thinking _"This honestly was not the reason I have so longed to have a sister."_

I wanted to be there for Nell and our son. I wanted a real relationship with Nell, and something like that would take time to build. I would not rush her, she needs time right now, time to get over all her life has been and everything she has been put through. That being said, I did not miss the way she looks at me, how her smile always seems to grow when I give her a grin. _She feels something for me, she must_, I thought to myself. _And when she is ready, I will be there waiting for her. I will kiss her when the time is right, I will romance her, but above all, I will make her truly happy._

I knocked on Nell's door twice, but received no reply. I had to see her, I had to make certain she was alright tonight. I could not stand the thought of her crying herself to sleep ever again. I should have gone to her when I had heard her crying that night, but I would make up for that from here on out. I knocked once more.

"Nell, I am coming in." I said, then opened the door.

I walked in and closed the door behind me. I looked over her room, the blue silk that covered the walls, the silver floors, the tall columns that went up to the twenty-foot ceilings, the open balcony that looked out over the Aegean. There was a couch and a divan. My eyes trailed to the right and my breath caught in my throat as my eyes were greeted by the perfect figure laying in the king-sized bed.

Nell was sound asleep, laying on her side with the blue silk sheet lingering around her waist, exposing her full breast and round womb, which her arm laid over protectively. Her black hair fell like a silken curtain around her as she laid there on the soft bed, holding her pillow she slept with one of her legs draped around it, as if she were sleeping on someone's chest. Her face truly was beautiful, her beautiful sharp features, her perfectly arched brows, her long black eyelashes, her pink lips, her flawless pale skin. She looked so peaceful, so stunning, so sensual that it was almost too much to bear.

I knew I should look away, let her have her modesty, but I could not take my eyes off of her, she looked too beautiful as she slept in the night. I could not have said how long I stood there for, but soon her eyelids fluttered and her sleepy pale blue eyes met mine. I was captivated as she looked up at me, words refused to leave my lips, the emotions running within my soul made it impossible to think of anything else but the woman before me. She turned onto her back as she looked up at me, giving me a full view of her breast.

"Zeus." She said softly. "What are you doing here?"

I finally found the will to advert my eyes and turn around, knowing I should not have been admiring her beautiful body as I had been. But as much as I tried, the shame I knew I should feel would not come.

"Forgive me sister," I said to her. "I came to check on you. I did knock three times and call your name before I entered." I heard the sounds of silk sliding onto her body, a sound that affected me in such ways as I did what I could to control my body. It was a good thing I had thousands of years of practice.

"You can turn around now." She said softly.

I turned around to see her sitting up in bed, now clothed in a simple white night gown. She still possessed that ethereal beauty, she still captivated me, but I kept myself restrained. She was only a day or so away from giving birth, such thoughts should not even occur to me at such a time, especially since lovemaking could make her go into labor prematurely.

"How are you?" I asked her.

"I am well." She told me with a soft smile. "I enjoyed today." I smiled.

"I am glad to hear that." I told her. We were silent for a moment as she looked into my eyes.

"You do not have to just stand there, you can have a seat." She said with a little laugh as she patted the spot next to her on the bed.

I nodded as I walked over and sat down on the king sized bed, my eyes never leaving her own.

"Here, allow me." I said, taking the pillows that had been strewed about and placing them behind her back.

"Thank you." She said with a smile as she reclined against them.

This recently found fascination I have for her hit me like one of my thunderbolts, but it was not just desire, there was something about her that left me speechless. I felt this from the first moment I saw her, but I was so happy, so overjoyed to have my sister safe here with me that I did not notice what it was that I was feeling right away. I took a deep breath as I tried to find something to say. Her face began to glow with a blush, making her all the more beautiful, as her smile grew and she glanced away from my eyes and looked around the room.

"I like the room we chose for the baby." She said, I nodded.

"It is perfect for him." I agreed. We were silent for a time before she hesitantly looked back into my eyes, her eyes searching my own and taking what was left of my breath away. "How was your rest?" I asked her.

"It was nice," She said. "I fell asleep easily today."

"Do you usually have trouble sleeping?" I asked her.

"It is just odd to sleep alone." She admitted, with a sadness in her voice. "I am used to the sound of someone breathing next to me, to a pair of arms holding me. I suppose sleeping alone is just something I will have to get used to."

"Not necessarily." I told her with a smile. "Soon your son will be sleeping next to you." She smiled at that and nodded.

"It is not the same." She said softly, and I had to agree. Having your children sleep next to you is a wonderful thing, but it is different than having your lovers arms around you. We were quiet for a time before she spoke of our son. "I am looking forward to holding him." She told me, I saw within her eyes her love for our unborn son, it made my smile grew. I loved our son already as well.

"As am I." I told her and her smile grew as she once again searched my eyes.

"You really want to be doing this?" She asked. "Raising a child that is not your own."

"He is my own in my eyes." I told her in all honesty. "I love him and I will raise him as my son, our son. He may not have come from my body, but that does not mean I cannot love him and raise him with you as my own."

She smiled in amazement as she looked into my eyes, then, much to my surprise, her hand came to rest upon my cheek. Her skin was cooler than my own because of the darkness she inherited from our father and her mother. Though the thought of her having any darkness within her at all was inconceivable. There was nothing dark about her soul, the only trace that she had been born from that darkness was how her skin was cooler than my own, the temperature a mortals would be. She was a creature of light, of love, of beauty, and her skin felt like fire upon my own, especially in this tender, intimate moment.

I saw her eyes go to my lips, she softly licked her own lips and I nearly kissed her right then and there. Her thumb ran over my lips as they parted before her. Then an uncertainty came into her eyes and she dropped her hand and looked away. I was left sitting there, stunned by what had just happened. It was just a touch, just her thumb running over my lips, and yet the feelings it had brought forth were overwhelming. I took a deep breath and again made my body calm down before it could betray just how she was making me feel, what she was making me yearn for. Nell meant more to me than a one night stand after all.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"I should not have touched you like that." She said, still not meeting my eyes.

"I do not mind." I told her, my voice nearly a kind of desperate whisper as my skin longed for her touch.

"I know." She told me softly with a little smile on her lips.

"Do you want me to go?" I asked her, my tone telling her that if she wanted to be alone, I would leave her room. Nell looked at me and shook her head, a desperation within her eyes.

"Please don't." She nearly begged. I took her hand in mine.

"I am here for you." I told her. "I can stay with you tonight and hold you if it will help you sleep."

"What of Hera?" She asked. "Certainly she will want to be with her husband tonight."

"She is with Hephaestus." I told her.

"And Ennina?" She asked.

"She is with Cronus." I told her.

Nell nodded and then moved the pillows I had placed for her behind her back, throwing them off of her bed, leaving only one large one for us to share. That one pillow said so many things, most of all, it told me that she wanted me close to her.

She scooted down and laid her head on the pillow, her eyes never leaving mine. I laid down next to her on my side. I held my arms open to her and when she nodded, I scooted closer to her as she turned on her side to look into my eyes. I wrapped my arm around her, and she placed her hand on my arm as we laid there looking at each other in the night.

She moved her face a bit closer to mine as her lips parted. I stayed perfectly still as I saw a nervousness within her eyes. I watched, stunned to silence, as Nell's eyes slid shut, she tilted her head and then gently pressed her lips to mine, taking what was left of my breath away as my eyes slid shut. It was not a deep or passionate kiss, just the meeting of lips, yet that sweet innocent kiss made a storm spring to life within my soul. Her lips were smooth, soft, and warm, making my entire being reach out for her. When our lips parted, I opened my eyes and looked at her, not able to believe that she had just kissed me.

"What was that for?" I asked softly.

"A thank you for everything you have done and are doing for our son and I." She told me softly. "And besides, I wanted to know what it would feel like."

"And?" I asked her, truly wanting to kiss her again.

"And," She whispered, then leaned in to kiss me again, only this kiss held more to it.

My fingers gently slid into her hair as I leaned in to deepen this kiss, making it linger. A few more kisses followed that one as our breathing became more out of control, and we moved to be closer to each other as a soft moan left her lips. My hand slid down her side, coming to take hold of her behind as her legs tangled with my own. A moan came from my own lips in response to everything she was making me feel. Her lips felt indescribably good kissing my own, making my lips and every part of me that she touched tingle, while every part of me that she had not touched longed for the contact of her skin more and more as our kisses became more urgent, her hands roaming up and down my arms and shoulders, my chest and back.

I never wanted to stop kissing her, I never wanted my hands to leave her body, or her hands to ever stop touching my skin. My hand somehow ended up underneath her skirt, caressing her thigh and hip. Nell was the one to break off our kissing. Her forehead went to rest against the tip of my nose, our breathing out of control.

"Zeus," She whispered. "I cannot do this. I love you as my brother, and I am so very attracted to you… I just cannot get into something like this with you, not now." I nodded, my forehead going to rest against hers as I removed my hand from where it had slid under her skirt to touch her thigh, then I placed that hand on her shoulder.

"I understand." I told her. "I apologize for getting so carried away." She laughed once and looked into my eyes.

"You were not the only one who got carried away." She told me, with a something between an apology and desire in her eyes. "I did not mean to lead you on… I just wanted to kiss you."

"My lips are at your service." I told her with a smile and her blush grew, her face lighting that pale gold in the dark.

"They are nice lips." She told me, getting lost in my eyes. She began leaning in for another kiss before she stopped herself. "Forgive me, again."

"There is nothing that needs to be forgiven." I told her, meaning every word. "I more than enjoyed kissing you, and I understand, given all you have been through, that you are not ready for any kind of romantic entanglement."

"Thank you for understanding." She said, I nodded and kissed her forehead.

Nell sighed softly and moved to lay her head in the crook of my neck, her arm wrapping around my torso, her hand coming to rest on my back. My eyes slid shut at the feeling. It was not just excitement that flowed through me, there was a deep, drowsy peace that made me want to stay right here in her arms for the next million years.

"I am glad you are here." She said softly and I smiled, knowing she meant those words. I kissed her hair, then rested my face against that spot.

"I am glad to be here holding you." I told her in all honesty as we both took our time drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Nell's point of view<strong>

I woke in the morning to the feeling of the warmest pair of arms I had ever felt wrapped around me. I smiled, a soft sigh wrapped in a moan leaving my lips. I was so comfortable, I felt so safe, so happy as I moved closer to the warm body holding me, my hand softly running down his strong back. I heard a muffled chuckle and my smile grew. My eyes opened and I saw Zeus' muscled chest, his cinnamon skin.

I blushed at the sight and moved just enough to lay my head down on the pillow next to his. The birds were chirping outside of my windows and the room was filled with a beautiful light. I had slept better last night than I had in a while, and it was because Zeus had held me. I was breathless looking into his smiling eyes. After a while though, I decided that I should get up.

"I need to bathe." I said to him, he nodded and I sat up and moved to the edge of the bed before getting to my feet.

"I will be gone for the day," Zeus told me, I looked back to see him still laying on my bed with his arms behind his head. He made for quite a sight, I could not take my eyes off of his muscled torso, his strong, broad shoulders, his arms. Even his strong and tender hands had my undivided attention. My body grew warmer by the moment. "There are a few things in Spain that need my attention." Zeus told me, finishing his sentence and snapping me out of my daze as I looked back to his eyes.

"Spain?" I asked with a smile, it had been a place I had always wanted to see. Zeus' crooked smile grew at my wonder.

"I will take you there the next time I have a chance." He told me and I felt my eyes light up with excitement.

"I would love that!" I told him.

I found myself getting lost in the perfection of his smiling face, his strong jaw and laughter-filled sky blue eyes. I had rarely ever seen a god with silver hair before, but both of his parents were storm gods, and his silver curls suited him. Even his eyebrows were silver. When I became aware that I was ogling him, I blushed and looked away. I heard movement from my bed and looked back to see Zeus getting up off of the other side of my bed. I could not help how my eyes roamed over his muscled back and arms and everything else I could set my eyes upon.

I turned and walked out of the room, before I would become too tempted to walk up to him and run my hands over those muscles of his as I had last night. I went into the adjoining bathroom, trying to get a handle on my emotions. The memory of how his body felt under my hands, how his legs tangled with mine, how his hot lips had felt was still fresh in my mind. I desired him, it was strange to feel such emotions when I was days away from giving birth, yet Zeus was… Zeus. He captivated me. But I also meant what I told him last night, I could not do this, I was not ready to be with him or anyone else. I had just gotten out of a very emotional and unhealthy relationship, I was pregnant with my ex-husband's son, not to mention that I was still very much in love with Hunter.

Adding Zeus into the equation would only complicate things further, and there were still moments when I barely had a handle on how things were right now. I was not sure that my brother would ever know what it meant to me that he accepted that I was not ready, that he did not ask for more when I would have willingly given it. A part of me hoped these feelings would go away, that I could stop desiring him and just love him as my brother.

_But what if things are better this way?_ A part of my mind asked. _Why shouldn't you love the man you are going to raise your son with?_ Zeus was definitely the better option than Roan, and I could not go back to Hunter. I needed to start a new life, and here on Olympus with Zeus, I had the chance to do that. I was just scared, scared of truly falling for another man. Whatever choice I was to make in the future, I was not ready to make it now. Right now, I just needed Zeus to be my friend and brother, anything more was too much to take, no matter the fact that I wanted him. And thankfully, Zeus seemed content to just be friends, though he clearly wanted to be more, he was alright with how things are now.

I could not help thinking about how I had woken last night, and found him standing in my bedroom watching me, looking over my body with wonder in his eyes. Even though I was five months pregnant, full term for an immortal, he still found me to be beautiful and desirable. When he had looked at me, I had felt no need to cover myself, I strangely liked him looking upon my body in that way. Then, the intimacy his eyes held as he looked into my eyes, there was such meaning behind his gaze. I tried to take my mind off of these thoughts, but I found that to be a futile endeavor.

After bathing, I went into my closet and smiled a bit, seeing the maternity clothing I had bought the day before. I slipped on a raspberry colored dress of crinkled could silk. I brushed my hair out and then pulled it all back into a ponytail with a black diamond barrette. I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror, my arms wrapped around my fill womb. I had the glow that pregnant women get, I was so happy. I felt beautiful and I could not deny that was in part thanks to Zeus for his admirations.

I shook my head and made my way out into the living room, wondering what I would do today. I was not feeling up to going out, so I decided to stay in and just lounge on the wonderfully comfortable couch of gold velvet and watch some TV.

I could not deny how many times my mind drifted to what it had been like to kiss Zeus. I did very much want to kiss him again, I blushed every time I thought about how he held me as his lips moved with mine, how his hands had explored my body. It was the kind of kiss that made an impression, he is a wonderful kisser. My fingers went up to trace my lips as a smile came to me.

"You are looking lovely this morning!" Came the cheery voice of Aphrodite as she walked in.

I looked up in surprise to see the goddess of love entering the room with a bright smile on her face. She nearly always had a smile on her beautiful face. How anyone could claim that she is shallow and vain is beyond me. She is warm and friendly and funny, not at all like mythology describes her. Though she is definitely one of the most, if not the most, beautiful woman in the world. With a slim, toned hourglass figure, full lips, an elegant face and stunning eyes, and golden flowing hair.

"Hello Aphrodite." I greeted her as she sat down by my feet on the couch. She kept looking at me with a knowing smile on her face.

"So, what happened between you and Zeus?" She asked, much to my shock.

"What?" I stuttered. _How could she know? Could Zeus have told her?_

"I am a goddess of love my dear aunt, I think I would know the look upon your face." She told me. I took a deep breath and buried my face in my hands. She laughed. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about, you can talk to me." Her voice was less teasing now, more kind. I looked into her blue green eyes. I did need someone to talk about this to.

"I kissed him." I said.

"And?" She asked, my blush became more pronounced, thinking of how I had kissed Zeus again after he had spoken that same word last night.

"I do not want all of Olympus knowing about this." I told her. She smiled to me.

"I will not tell anyone," She promised. "I will not tell Ares, or even Eros."

I took a deep breath and realized I had to start trusting the gods around me. They were good people who cared about me, I was no longer stuck in my fathers palace where there was no one I dared trust. Trust, that was not an easy thing for me. There were only a few people I have ever trusted in my life. The first was Mera, and it took me years to trust her. Then, there was Hunter. Next was Ariston, and then my father. And the most recent was Zeus.

Everyone I had met here was kind to me, yet there was still a part of me that wanted to close down and protect myself before anyone could hurt or betray me. It was instinct, a habit I formed when I was still young, when I learned the hard way that I could not trust those around me. After I was taught that lesson by a young immortal girl I thought to be my friend, I was never truly the same since. It is like everyone I met, I did not want to let them in, because I expected them to hurt me one day.

Between Hunter and Mera, they taught me that it was okay to trust some people, that not everyone was out to get me. For my son, I knew I had to learn to trust those around me. I could not bear the thought of him thinking he could not trust people, all because I saw how closed down I could be. So for my son, I took a deep breath and looked at Aphrodite, who was waiting patiently for my response.

"I never expected that he would make me feel like this." I told her in all honesty, and once those words got past my lips, the rest came pouring out. "Zeus… he is extraordinary! I do not think there is a single woman, mortal or immortal, who would not be able to fall in love with him. He is kind, loving, attentive, funny, charming without even trying to be. But what speaks for his character the most, is that he would take in his sister's child and be willing to raise that child as his own.

"You would think that after everything, losing Hunter and pining over him while being married to Roan, then falling in love with Roan, all the while knowing he was not good for me or my son, then leaving both of the men I love and breaking my heart in the process. You would think that after everything I have been through, it would take me longer to fall for someone new… yet here I am, getting lost in Zeus' eyes every single time he looks at me, then kissing him last night, and never wanting his lips to leave mine.

"I think it is only a matter of time before something truly happens between Zeus and I." I went on, my mind lost in these thoughts. "I mean… the way he makes me feel? The way me looks at me? I just know everything will be alright when we are together. And I know he is married, yet I cannot deny the feelings that multiply exponentially by the day." I was quiet for a moment before I whispered something that I had not allowed myself to think before this moment. "I think I am falling in love with him." Then I shook my head. "I know I am falling in love with him, and I do not know what to do about it.

"It is like, I am still not over Roan and Hunter, yet when Zeus is around me, none of that matters. He makes the hurt go away just by listening and holding me. And when he holds me," I let out a breathless sigh. "I feel so warm, like I am right where I need to be, right where I belong." I finished as my mind continued to go through all of this. It felt wonderful to get it all off my chest. I looked back to Aphrodite to see such joy on her face as it held a golden glow. She was silent for a moment before she took my hand into her own.

"I know you are scared," She told me with compassion within her eyes and beautiful voice. "But Zeus is good, and loving and honest. But you already know that about him. He does love you, I see it within his eyes. If this is what you want, if it is what makes you happy, then just let things take their course and lead you where they may. Let go of all your fears, doubts and worries and just live, let yourself be free and bask in the glory of love, because you deserve happiness." I had tears in my eyes by the time her speech was done.

I wrapped my arms around her and she held me close. Having this conversation with the goddess of love herself, I felt like I had turned a corner in my life, as if I understood everything better now. I did love Zeus, and I was not planning on going back to Hunter or Roan. Zeus and I were going to be together for a long time raising our son together, he had promised to be in my life, to care for my son and I, so what would be wrong with letting myself truly fall in love with him instead of denying what I feel?

"Thank you Aphrodite." I thanked her. "You helped me so much just now."

"Thank you for trusting me enough to share that with me and let me help." She said softly, kissing my cheek with her full lips.

* * *

><p>I could not help my smile when Zeus returned home that evening. Aphrodite excused herself and Zeus came over, giving me a sweet kiss on my forehead before he sat down next to me. I looked into his sky blue eyes. I laid my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me as I curled up into his side.<p>

We got to talking and laughing for the next few hours as he told me about his day. Then, around midnight, I felt a strange sensation within my womb, then a warm water seeped from between my legs. My eyes went wide as I turned to look into Zeus' eyes.

"I... I think my water just broke." I said, and with those words came the first contraction. I squeezed Zeus' hand until it ended.

"Come here." Zeus said as he lifted me into his arms, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me. "Hera is on her way." I nodded.

He brought me into the room that was prepared for the birth. A large tub was built into the floor. A water birth was better for both the mother and the baby, it was more relaxing and easier to give birth while squatting in the water from what Hera told me. It made me laugh how Hera explained, in layman's terms, why it is more difficult to give birth laying down. The goddess of motherhood said "It is like trying to go to the bathroom laying down."

When Apollo brought up the subject of a water birth, my first question was "Won't he drown?" That was of course a stupid question, seeing as how immortals cannot drown. But Apollo told me that for mortals and immortals alike, until the baby takes its first breath, they are still breathing through their umbilical cord, so while mortal babies are underwater, they can still breath just fine, just as they had in their mothers womb, while surrounded by amniotic fluid.

Hera appeared when we reached the birthing room as Zeus carefully set me down on my feet. Zeus went to leave as Hera helped me undress, but I grabbed his arm.

"Stay." I begged him and he nodded.

Once I was naked, both Hera and Zeus helped me into the tub of water that was the same temperature as my skin, and as my babies skin would be.

"Do you want me to hold you?" Zeus asked and I nodded, I felt safer with him and I had to admit that I was scared of this.

Zeus took his clothing off since there was no point to have it on in the water. If another contraction had not hit in that moment, I would have been highly tempted to examine his naked body more thoroughly. From the glimpse I saw, his cinnamon skinned body was amazingly muscled, and other parts of him were impressive as well. His body was like a work of art, a statue that had been carved bit by bit to perfection. He sat in the water and put his arm around me. I moved a bit so I could lean back on his chest as he held me. Hera had already removed her clothing and now knelled before me in the water that went up to her chest.

The labor itself lasted five hours, and it hurt, as my body prepared to bring my son into the world. Zeus held me all the while, kissing my cheek or forehead or hair and telling me how wonderful I was doing. During this, I was not uncomfortable that the three of us were naked, or that Zeus had his arms wrapped around me, just under my breast, because this was not about anything romantic, this was about the birth of my son, our son. The contractions came closer and closer together as I felt my boy make his way out of my body.

"I see his head." Hera said with a smile. I looked at her with tears in my eyes.

"You do?" I asked.

"He has a full head of blond hair." She told me and tears filled my eyes. Just hearing that, that my son was so close, it gave me the strength to perceiver. If this was not as painful as it is for mortals, then I found myself developing a great respect for human women.

After a few more good pushes during my contractions, my son slipped out of me and into Hera's waiting arms. Hera wrapped her arms around my son and with a big smile lifted him out of the water and into my sight, where my beautiful baby took his first breath of air. I began crying when I saw him as a kind of joy and pride I could not explain overcame me. But my boy was strong, he did not cry, he just looked around with wide oaken eyes. When he saw me, I saw a recognition within those eyes. He knew I was his mother.

"Here is your son." Hera said as she placed my boy in my arms, and it was easily the greatest, most supremely important and happiest moment of my life, to hold my newborn son in my arms.

I cradled his little body as he looked up to me. He was perfect, truly perfect. He looked so much like his father, he was so handsome, so perfect. He looked so much like Roan, he had his straight dirty blond hair, his oaken eyes, his face, but with my lips and my alabaster skin. I loved my son in a way that exceeded anything I could have fathomed. I was his mother, that alone said it all.

"Hello my son," I said with tears in my eyes. "I am your mother." He just kept watching me with wide, curious eyes.

"Who would you like to cut the cord?" Hera asked.

"Zeus can." I said, not able to take my eyes off of my baby.

I looked away for just a moment as Zeus cut the cord carefully with a pair of adamantine scissors. Zeus met my eyes with such genuine and profound joy and kissed my cheek, then we both looked down upon our son as Zeus wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I leaned against him.

"You do beautiful work Nell." Zeus said softly, as he placed his index finger within our sons little hand. I laughed with tears in my eyes. Those tiny, perfect little fingers closed around Zeus' hand as our boy looked up to him. "He is strong too." My boy looked up at Zeus for a time before looking all around at this new world he had been brought into.

"What shall his name be?" Zeus asked.

"Edmund." I said. "His name is Edmund."

"Edmund." Zeus said with a smile. "It is a good name. It means protector." I sighed, never knowing I could be so happy.

I began thinking about Roan, wondering where he was, how he would feel to know that his son had just been born. From what I knew, Edmund would be Roan's eldest, his first-born. I felt tears come to my eyes, knowing it would not be safe to bring my son to see his father, and his father did not want us in his life anyway, he had given us up in exchange for my mother. I would never be the kind of mother to my son that mine was to me. I made a solemn vow as I looked upon my baby that I would be the mother he deserves, and he will always know how much I love him.

But Roan did not matter anymore, he had made his choice. What mattered was the precious child I now held in my arms, and that the god with his arm around me would be his father. Zeus would raise Edmund with me, and Zeus will be his father. I looked into Zeus' eyes.

"Would you like to hold our son?" I asked him, he met my eyes.

"I would love to." He told me with so much emotion within his voice. I could see his happiness within his sky blue eyes.

I carefully placed Edmund in his father's arms. Zeus held our son as he looked down upon him in wonder, with such genuine pride and joy within his eyes. The way he looked at our boy, it was clear to see that Edmund was his son in his eyes. He would love him, raise him and sacrifice anything for him, just as he had done with Ariston and all of his children.

"Hello Edmund," Zeus said softly as our boy looked up at him. "I am your father." Then, much to my amazement, our son smiled to Zeus, as if this knowledge, that he was his father, made him the happiest baby in this world. And in that moment, I knew I had made the right choice in having Zeus for his father.

"He smiled." I said in amazement.

Edmund turned to the sound of my voice and gave me a smile as well. I felt like a brand new woman, like everything had once again changed. I knew that nothing would ever be the same again. Edmund began looking around, his little head moving around, searching for something, and some instinct within me told me what it was.

"Let me have him." I said softly to Zeus, and he handed our son to me.

I brought Edmund to my breast and he suckled hungrily at the milk there. I smiled down to him, my hand resting on his head as I gently caressed the blond fuzz there.

"You are a natural." Zeus said, I looked up at him and gave him a huge smile before looking back down to my son.

It was strange, I did not feel more connected to Roan because of Edmund, instead I seemed to have grown closer to Zeus. But all Roan did was impregnate me, it is Zeus that is Edmunds father because he will be the one raising him with me. A father is not the one who helps to make the child, a father is the man who raises the baby, who is there for him every day, who lends an ear when they need to talk and teaches him in all the ways of life.

After a few hours, Hera offered to take care of Edmund while we showered. I was reluctant to let go of my boy, I did not want him out of my sight, but I agreed, knowing that Hera would take good care of him and I would see my son again soon. Zeus went to leave the room to shower separately, but I took hold of his arm, just as I had hours before. He looked back into my eyes.

"Why don't we shower together." I offered.

"I do not know if that would be a good idea," He told me with a crooked smile. "I doubt I would be able to keep my hands off of you." I laughed and took his hand.

"Come on." I said with a smile, leading Zeus into my room and to my bathroom. I just had to be with him, I needed him near me. I passed a mirror and stopped as I looked at myself in amazement. "Wow." I whispered.

My body had completely returned to normal, except for the swell of my breasts. My stomach was perfectly flat, I was not even sore from giving birth. I knew that immortals heal quickly, but this was extraordinary!

"Divine bodies heal and return to normal quickly after giving birth." Zeus told me what I already knew. I looked into his eyes, feeling that rush within me.

We got into the large shower and began washing down. I could not keep my eyes off of him, the way the water ran down his muscled body made my jaw come unhinged, and made my body ache for contact with his. I noticed his gaze roaming over my body in much the same way, that same need within his eyes, and I could find no reason good enough to fight what we were feeling. I leaned my back against the wall as he watched me, I could feel the magic, that magnetic attraction between us. He stood there as I watched the rise and fall of his muscled chest and our breathing became more rapid. I could not hold back anymore, I wanted this too much.

"Come here." I whispered to him.

Zeus obeyed and walked up to me, his body coming to rest against mine as his lips found my own without hesitation, and I melted into the warmth of his kiss as his tongue found its way into my mouth to dance with my own. The incredible sensation of his body against mine drove me on as his arms wrapped around me, and my hands ran up his strong arms as I leaned up to deepen these deep kisses. I could not seem to get my fill of his taste, his body against mine, his hands on my skin and vise versa. With each passing moment I wanted, _needed_ more of this, of him.

His hand went to my hip as his other hand took hold of my own, gently holding my arm above my head, our fingers intertwining against the shower wall as the rush became quicker with each passing moment. The water ran down over our bodies as Zeus began kissing my neck, which felt beyond incredible. My free hand went into his silver curls as a moan came from lips, my body arching against his own, needing to be closer to him.

He gently nipped at my neck as his hands and fingertips began running up and down my body in the most extraordinary way, the heat between us building and building all the while. My arm went around his back, my leg wrapping around him, trying to get him closer, when a thought came to me, the only thought that could stop me right now as this deep hunger ran through me.

"Are you sure Edmund will be alright?" I asked Zeus, my voice coming out in half a moan.

"Hera is wonderful with children, our son will be more than alright." He told me, his voice nearly a growl that turned me on to no end as his mouth traveled down my body.

His skilled hands continued methodically exploring and teasing my skin before his lips came back to mine. Making the sparks, that had turned into fireworks, explode between us. Zeus was a completely new experience for me, I had never been touched quite like he was touching me right now. He looked into my eyes, caressing my wet hair back. His sky blue eyes darkening with his deep need for me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. "You just gave birth a few hours ago…" I placed my finger over his lips, silencing him as I smiled.

"I want to keep moving forward," I told him. "And I do love you. I do not know if you are some kind of rebound for me… all I know is what I am feeling right now. I want to be with you Zeus, I need you to make love to me. I do not know if this will last forever, so I want to enjoy how you are making me feel in this moment." He nodded.

"I love you Nell." He whispered and kissed me again as my arms tightened around him.

His hands slid down my body, I had to admit that he was wonderful at making these perfect moments linger, though I was beginning to lose my mind through all of this waiting and prolonging. Then he lifted me up and looked into my eyes as we became one. If there were any walls left up between us, they came crumbling down in that moment of intense pleasure. I clutched him closer as my head lulled back and a sound of ecstasy left my lips.

Our bodies began moving together as he held me up against the wall, my legs wrapped tightly around him, needing him to be as close as immortally possible. He kissed my neck as such sounds came from our lips. Then, he looked into my eyes for a moment as he continued making love to me, then he kissed me again. It was the sweetest, most passionate kiss I had ever felt. The kisses became more and more amazing as time when on, and things soon became even more passionate as he switched into a whole new gear, making me feel things I never knew anyone could make me feel…

* * *

><p>When Edmund was three days old, Zeus and I brought him down to the Underworld. During those three incredible days, Zeus had Cronus take his place on the throne so he could spend time with Edmund and I. Every time our son took a nap, Zeus and I would place him in his crib, then take each others clothing off as quickly as possible as we raced into my room, and make love for as long as we could before our son woke.<p>

I had never had a lover like Zeus. Hunter was always sweet and tender as we made love, both of us learning as we went. Roan could be either tender, or rough when he was drunk. But Zeus was in entirely another category. He was never harmful, but he was so passionate! He had such stamina, such vigor! It was no wonder so many women had fallen under his spell. I myself could barely keep my hands off of him, no matter how thoroughly he satisfied me every single time we connected, I always wanted more, and he was only too happy to give it to me time and time again.

Zeus had slept in my bed every night. When we slept, we always had Edmund sleeping between us. It was one thing to put him down for a nap, but I could not stand to have him in another room while we sleep. I had never had a baby sleeping next to me before. I found that every time my son made a move, a sound, or even breathed in a different way, I woke up to check on him, to make sure he was alright, then once I was certain he was okay, I would go back asleep until he moved again. Zeus was just as attentive, every time I opened my eyes to check on Edmund, I found him also looking our boy over. So when our son woke, I woke with him and so did Zeus.

I had not truly slept since Edmund was born, and though I was tired, I could not bare to miss out on one moment of being with my son, or making love to Zeus every chance I got. This morning however, after I fed our son Zeus told me to sleep while he took care of Edmund. I was thankful that gods do not need as much sleep as mortals do. After I slept for four hours, I told Zeus to get some sleep while I had some bonding time with our son. Then we all got ready and headed to the Underworld.

I had never been as happy as I have been in these past three days, between Edmund and Zeus, life was perfect. At my request, Zeus had agreed to keep our intimate relationship just between us, only telling Hera and Ennina. It was not that I was ashamed of making love to him, on the contrary, it was extraordinary that we were in love. I just liked that it was basically just us who knew about this, though Zeus did warn me with one of his crooked grins that if we kept looking at each other the way we do, it would not be long before everyone knew.

So many had come to visit us and meet Edmund. Zeus was already preparing a birthday party in celebration of our son's birth. He told me he is going to announce to all present that Edmund will be raised as his own son, and was to be treated with the respect all of his children are treated with. Every moment of every day I count my blessings, and I always find them too numerous to name. Mera and Ariston visit Zeus and I daily, they absolutely adored Edmund, they could not get enough of him.

I had told my father of the birth the same day as it happened, he was over joyed, though Zeus was clearly not pleased I was still speaking to our father, he kept silent on the matter. I wished he could find it within his soul to forgive our father. I know how much father loves Zeus, how much he wants to know him, how much he wants to be in his life, but I would not push Zeus on this, he had his reasons for hating our father, and those reasons were far worse than the ones I once had had.

And now here we were, reclining on the boat as Charon rowed Zeus, Edmund and I across the river of the dead. I held my son snuggly in my arms as he slept peacefully. Zeus kept his arm around me, his eyes either watching me or our son.

I had to admit I was scared, I had heard tales of the Underworld, stories of horrors beyond compare. That it was a desolate realm, filled with nightmarish creatures that relished punishing the souls who dared to journey to their realm. Zeus assured me that that was only Tartarus. Yet still, I never imagined the land of the dead would be so beautiful, so peaceful. There were rivers and lakes, waterfalls, lush green grass and so many flowers and trees. The home of Hades and Persephone was a paradise, and their palace of black marble upon the cliffside was a wonder to behold, leaving me speechless.

The king and queen of the Underworld greeted us on the dock. I had met them before, and I had to admit that I never expected king Hades to be quite so handsome. Queen Persephone was known throughout the world as a great beauty, but all I had read of Hades in Mythology led me to believe he was a sickly old man with a crooked back, skin as cold as ice, and eyes that held no emotions. So to meet the tall, dark and handsome king of the Underworld was quite a shock to the system. It was easy to see why Persephone and Ennina had fallen for him. He had an air of confidence to him, of strength and omnipotence.

He was an imposing figure, and at the celebration where I was introduced, it was clear to see how many of the gods steered clear of him. I found no personal interest in him, but I had to admit there was something incredibly alluring about him. But one thing was clear, he was a faithful husband to his Persephone, the only other woman he was with was Ennina, and he would soon make her his wife as well. I respected him for that, for being so honorable. Whenever I would look at him in the crowds, his eye never strayed to another woman's body, and by the way he looked at Persephone and Ennina, it was clear to see that they were his world.

The Moirae themselves were not creepy old crones either, they were beautiful. Each representing a different aspect of life.

"Greetings." They said in unison.

"Greetings great goddesses." I greeted them. "I come here before you with my newborn son, asking his destiny."

"He is Edmund, son of Nellena and Roan, foster son of Zeus." They said. "He will be a strong warrior, just like his father. There will be two paths set before him when he comes of age, one of darkness, and one of light, and he shall be tempted by both. He will do great things, but whether those great things are good or terrible, only time will tell.

"Beware Nell, no matter what Roan says or promises, he will always desire you and your son above all else. He will stop at nothing in the coming days to get you both back by his side, whether you will it or not. So we have spoken, so it shall be." They said the last sentence together.

I walked out of the cavern and into the sunlight of the Underworld, clutching my boy to me for dear life. I had found a way to make peace with being with Roan before, I even found that I loved him, but after knowing this freedom and happiness that I find on Olympus, with Zeus… going back to spend my life with Roan felt like a fate worse than death, and I would die before he set hands upon my son.

Zeus must have seen my fear written on my face, for he took me into his arms and held me as close as he dared with Edmund still between us. Then he took my face between his hands and looked into my tear-filled eyes.

"Nell, I swear to you on all that is scared and holy, that Roan will never lay hands upon you and our son." He promised this with passion and meaning behind every word. "I will protect you both with my life."

I nodded as my tears rolled down my cheeks, knowing that if anyone could protect my son and I, it would be Zeus. I was lost in the meaning within Zeus' eyes as his gaze turned tender, then he began leaning towards me and I leaned up to meet his lips without a second thought. His lips, and his arms around our son and I brought me the peace and strength I needed.

"I will protect you both." Zeus whispered against my lips as one of his hands rested on my cheek, and the other went to rest upon our son's head.

"That means the world to me." I said softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Kallisto's point of view<strong>

I went to visit my father and mother in the morning since Aaron was training with his unit. Mera was still sleeping when I arrived, so I spent some time with my father. We talked and laughed and caught up on what we had missed out on in each other's lives for the morning and part of the afternoon. Mera had woken and spent some time with us, then went up to her art studio to give my father and I some time to spend together. It still makes me smile to see her with my father and just how happy they make each other. When I had watched them getting married before Mera raced off after the box, one thought kept going through my mind. _I wish I had a camera_, I had thought so many times over. From the time they were invented, I had taken a fascination with them.

There was still something I could not figure out, Jason Gray. I knew mother was in love with him, and he had somehow found a way to get us in to see my father, but there was something missing. Such as the respect everyone within that awful palace showed to Jason as we passed by.

"There is something I have to ask you." I said to my father. "Who is Jason Gray?" My father took a deep breath as he looked away from my eyes to gather his thoughts.

"Mera and I have talked about telling you." He said. "She fears that you will hate her when you know the truth."

"What does that mean?" I asked him. My father took my hands into his own as he looked into my eyes.

"It means that this truth changes everything we thought we knew." He told me. "Before I tell you this truth, you need to know that Jason Gray is no longer the immortal he once was. His love for Mera changed him, she brings out all that is best within him. He is also my friend, and you do trust my judgment?"

"Of course I do father." I told him at once, it was a silly question. I trust his judgment above anyone's.

"Then hear what I am about to say in its entirety before you judge him or Mera." He said, I nodded my agreement. That was how my father had raised me, to hear both sides of the story before taking a side. "Jason Gray is the Nameless One." Shocked does not even begin to cover it, I was speechless.

My father then launched into the long story behind that and I listened in shock for the next hour or so. Yet what I thought of at the end, was what Mera must have gone through when she found out this truth. I did not hate her, she never committed those crimes, she has done nothing but love and help others, even the Nameless One himself. And because of her and her alone, our greatest enemy was now our closest friend.

"You cannot tell Aaron about this." My father said. "No one can know yet." I numbly nodded my head. My father was silent for a time, allowing me to absorb this.

I got up from the couch and walked out onto the balcony that looked out over the Aegean. The windows in the living room were taken down for the summer time, just like they used to be when I was a girl, to let in fresh air. After a time, my father followed me out and stood beside me.

"I am sorry for what happened to Tristan." My father said, a deep sadness came into my heart at the name. "He was a great god." I nodded and gave my father a sad smile as I looked into his eyes.

"I never told you about Tristan and I," I said to him. "That we were lovers."

"I knew." He told me with knowing eyes. "I saw the way you two looked at each other, it was not hard to guess what was going on between you two."

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked him.

"Because it is your life, and he was a great god who not only loved you, he respected you." He told me. "If you two had chosen to wed, I would have had no problem with it."

"We did." I told him with tears in my eyes. "We were so in love that we were sure we were soul mates. But before we told you, we wanted to be sure. So we went down to the Moirae and asked them. When they told us the truth, that our union was not meant to be, we decided not to marry. We were still lovers every now and then though.

"I never told you, because you were going through so much after mothers death, and I feared you would find someway to make it your fault. That you would blame yourself because Tristan and I were not able to wed. I know how ridiculous it sounds… I just did not want you hurting anymore than you already were." I saw in his eyes how much that meant to him.

"I never thanked you for how you cared for me after your brothers passed away." He said, taking hold of my hand. "I would have died without you coming to see me every day, making me eat, forcing me into conversation. You kept me alive. Without you, I would have lost the will to exist and I would have faded into nothing."

Tears escaped my eyes as he told me this. That was one of the few ways a god could die, if they completely lost their will to live, to exist. It was one of the things I had feared most, it was the reason I had offered him my body so long ago, even though I have never held any desires for him. Yet he turned me down, and I was thankful he did. I never wanted to have a romantic relationship with him, I was raised as a demi god after all, not an immortal. But I would have done it if it would have helped him or brought him any kind of happiness. It was I who asked his friend and former lover Fawna for help, and after she had seduced him, he began to find a way to exist again.

Yet he was still not the same, not near his true self, until Mera walked into his life. I remembered the day I noticed the change within him. I went to visit my father after returning from my godly duties. He made lunch for us, I could not remember the last time he had cooked.

_I looked at my father in shock. I had made some dumb joke about my day, and he laughed in a way I had not heard him do so in two thousand years. When I had met with him that day, I noticed the change within him, the light in his eyes, how much more genuine his smile was. I had been away for two weeks on assignment, and the change within him during that short time was like night and day._

"_What happened to you?" I asked him in wonder, I nearly had tears in my eyes. He smiled to me, I had not seen such joy in his eyes in so long._

"_I have fallen in love." He told me, much to my surprise._

"_With whom?" I asked him._

"_Pandora's Descendant, her name is Mera," He told me, pronouncing the name in a way that said she meant the world to him. "Mera Vandenberg." I only had one question._

"_When can I meet her?" I asked._

"_She does not know yet." He told me._

"_She does not know who she is, or that you are in love with her?" I asked._

"_Both." He told me, a worried expression coming over his features. "I worry for her. She is Pandora's last living Descendent, the only one left who can operate the box. I know I should not feel this for her, my emotions are getting in the way of what must be done for the greater good. The world needs Mera, she is the last of her kind, the only one left who can fulfill the prophecy set forth by the Moirae… but I cannot just let her walk out to her death. He is going to hunt her down and kill her, just like he did with her grandmother Andrea. And I cannot… I cannot lose her, I just cannot." I took his hand, amazed to see so much emotion within his eyes, written on his face. He was truly, hopelessly in love with this Descendant._

"_What is she like?" I asked my father, and a smile returned to his lips as his face began to glow with love._

"_She is young, seventeen years old." He told me. "But she is no child. She is incredibly beautiful, with long wavy blond hair the color of spun gold, and violet eyes." He let out a little breathless sigh, which said more than any words ever could. That one little breathless sigh said just how she took his breath away. "She is an incredible equestrian, she has such a way with horses. And she is brilliant, at the top of every class she is in, acing every test she is given without even having to try. She has an incredible mind, and a breathtakingly beautiful soul._

"_The first time I looked into her eyes… I saw everything. And when I touched her hand… I felt everything flowing through me at once for the first time in two thousand years. And to talk to her? I feel like I could tell her anything, bare my soul to her. I cannot count the number of times I have just wanted to tell her everything. And when we do talk, we can get lost in conversation for hours on end. I could easily go on and on about Mera and not be able to fully explain the wonder that is her." He finished._

"_So why haven't you proclaimed this love?" I asked him. "Do something about it!" He laughed and again, the sound was the sweetest music to my ears._

"_She had a boyfriend, another Descendant named Aaron Rockford." He told me. "They were together for two years, and just a week ago she ended their relationship. She loved him, but she was no longer in love with him. She noticed something was missing in that relationship, from her life, and I cannot help hoping that she might find that something that has been missing, with me. I do not want to rush her, this is the twenty-first century after all. I want her to be ready for all we could be together." He shook his head with a helpless smile. "Yet at the same time, all I want to do is take her into my arms and kiss her like there is no tomorrow." My father met my eyes again and gave me a sad smile as he held my hands._

"_I hope you know that this does not mean I am going to ever stop loving your mother." He told me, meaning every word. "What she was to me, to you and your brothers, that does not just go away. I love Mera, and I am falling more and more in love with her by the moment, but your mother will never leave my soul. She is a part of me and I will always treasure every single moment I spent with her." I had tears in my eyes, this was the first time he had spoken of my mother since she died. I knew it was too painful for him to do so._

"_It means the world to me to hear you say that." I told him, bringing his hand up to place a kiss on its back. "And please know that I have no problem with you being with Mera. I already love her, just because she makes you smile and laugh again. I cannot wait to meet her when the time comes." My father wrapped his arms around me and held me close._

"_I love you my daughter." He told me._

"_I love you father." I said to him and he kissed my cheek._

As I looked at my father now, I wrapped my arms around his neck, just as I have always done since I was a little girl. I held onto him tight as he held me close. My life was changing in so many ways and right now, I just needed my father to hold me as I buried my face in his neck.

"I know this is a lot to take in." My father began as he rubbed my back and I shook my head and smiled as a great joy filled me.

"It is not that." I told him. "My whole life is about to change, it already has changed." My father pulled back and seemed to inspect my face, then a look of shocked wonder came over his features as his jaw dropped.

"Kallisto, are you…?" He asked with a smile. I was just as stunned that he would guess what has changed within me.

"How did you know?" I asked him and his smile grew as such joy filled his eyes.

"Your mother got that same look on her face way back when." He told me, I laughed as I wiped my tears away.

"Mother always said I am like you, and you always say I am like her. I really wish you two would just have made up your mind." I told him and he laughed as he wiped my tears away.

"You are like both of us." He told me. "All that was best in Elianna and I."

* * *

><p><strong>Mera's point of view<strong>

I got dressed for my date tonight after painting for most of the morning and afternoon. As much as I wanted to spend time with Kallisto, I knew she needed some time alone with her father. She too had been parted from him for six and a half months after all. So I greeted her, then came up to my studio with Diokles and asked him to lay still as I painted a portrait of him, that I had to admit came out very well.

I knew Aaron would be here, but he was training with our unit. I could not wait to get back to training, to leading my unit, but Ariston had asked me to wait a few more weeks. I knew why that was. I have been getting odd feelings in my midsection. I was not worried about this, I knew I was fine, but Ariston was worried about me. He wanted me to go to Apollo, but Apollo was busy enough and I did not want to bother him with what was probably nothing. So Ariston and I compromised, he would not make me visit Apollo, and in return, I would wait a few more weeks before I went back to training my unit. I left Christopher in charge, knowing he would take good care of my unit.

I took deep breaths, even though I no longer needed the oxygen. I focused, feeling where Kallisto and Ariston were speaking in our living room. I let my form go and let myself travel to ten feet from where they stood. I smiled when I reformed, proud that I had been able to do that. I had been working hard to come to terms with my abilities, teleporting being the main one I wanted to learn. I loved the thought of being able to travel anywhere in the world I wanted with just a thought. Ariston and Kallisto both caught sight of me at the same time. Ariston threw his head back and laughed out loud, a deep booming laugh, while Kallisto simultaneously gasped and adverted her eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, not understanding their outburst.

"Mera, look down." Ariston said, still laughing.

I looked down and gasped, I was naked, not a stitch of clothing was upon my body, whereas before I had been fully clothed. A sheet appeared in Ariston's hand and he came over and wrapped it around me, then tucked it in.

"Next time, remember to focus on bringing your clothing with you, they will not stay with you when you teleport unless they are made out of the clouds." He said with a smile. I nodded and laughed at myself, feeling my face glowing in embarrassment. My husband placed his hands on my waist, then leaned in and whispered into my ear. "It is too bad you are spending tonight with Cronus." I nearly shivered in pleasure from his tone as his hands caressed my back and sides. My hands went to his shoulders as he nuzzled my neck.

"Why? Did you have plans for me?" I asked him, feeling the desire coursing through him as his hands ran up and down my arms as he looked into my eyes, that fire burning so brightly within them.

"Oh, I have many plans for you." He whispered.

I leaned forwards and ever so softly brushed my lips against his, the soft kiss drove him crazy, just as I knew it would. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me in close as his mouth claimed my own. I wrapped my arms around him as we deepened the kiss, our tongues dancing together as one of my hands slipped into his hair. We continued to kiss, blissfully unaware of anything except the way our bodies were pressed together, the warmth and taste of each other.

"I do believe she is mine tonight." Came the amused voice of Cronus.

Ariston stopped kissing me and we looked into each others eyes for a time before Ariston let me go. I stepped around Ariston and saw Cronus standing there with a smile. I ran to him and leapt into his waiting arms and kissed him. Tonight would be the first night Cronus and I have spent together since I became an immortal.

"Let me get dressed." I told him, he nodded and kissed me once more. I noticed Kallisto watching me and an understanding came over me. "Your father told you about Jason?" I asked, she nodded.

"Are you alright?" She asked, much to my surprise. "I can only imagine what all of this has been like for you."

"I am working through all of it with the help of those I love." I told her with a smile. "I still love him, so much so. And I am so grateful you do not hate me for it." She smiled.

"It is as I told you before, I cannot hate you for loving someone." She told me.

I crossed the room and hugged my daughter, telling her how much I love her. Then I gave a smile to Ariston and Cronus, both of whom were watching me, before I walked back upstairs in the sheet. I went up to the bedroom I share with Ariston and found my clothing and shoes in a pile on the floor. I shook my head, laughing again as I put the knee length deep blue dress back on. I slipped on the dark purple pumps I had been wearing, and draped the shawl over my arms and then looked at myself in the mirror.

As I looked at the vanity in my dressing room, I saw a pair of earrings that caught my attention. The earrings were simple enough, sapphire studs, but it was the man who bought them for me that made them mean so much. I picked one of the studs up and twirled it in between my fingers, my eyes shifting to the engagement ring Jason gave me. I sat down on the stool before my vanity and looked at my saddened face in the mirror, then looked back at the earring.

I could not stay away from Jason much longer, everything within me reached out for him, longed for him, ached for him. He was a part of me, just as Ariston and Cronus are. I still loved him, I still wanted to be with him, to marry him, and something told me that he needed me now more than ever. I looked at my reflection in the elegant mirror.

"I love you Jason." I sent those words out to him.

"I love you Mera, always." I heard his voice crystal clear in my mind, as if he was standing right behind me, saying it softly into my ear. I closed my eyes as tears ran down my cheeks.

I savored just feeling him. I wished I was ready to be with him, I wished I could be there for him, but for now, all I could do was sent him my love and pray that would be enough until I was ready. I took a deep breath and wiped the tears from my cheeks, then made my way down to where Cronus was waiting for me. Both Cronus and Ariston were watching me. Kallisto had gone home apparently. I smiled to them and answered their unspoken question.

"I am alright." I told them, then looked to Cronus. "Are you ready to go."

He nodded and I walked over to Ariston, giving him a long kiss goodbye, then resting my forehead to his. He caressed my cheek and looked into my eyes, knowing what I was feeling. He kissed me once more and held me for a time. I needed to be within his arms, I needed him. When we let each other go, I went into Cronus' arms, laying my head on his chest, and he teleported us away while holding me tenderly.

We arrived in his garden on our island. He had insisted that I start to think of it as my own as well. I was glad we had decided to be alone for today. We were going to go to that restaurant on Rodeo Drive tonight for dinner, but right now I did not want to be in public, I just needed to be alone with him.

Cronus did not speak, he did not ask what was wrong because he already knew, he felt it within me. We laid down in the grass and I curled up into his side as I let a few tears escape my eyes. I worried for Jason, yet I could not make myself go back to him yet.

Cronus and I stayed like that for most of the day, he was one of the few things bringing me comfort in this moment. Even with everything Jason had done, I could not find it within me to hate him, all I could do was love him. But it was a saddened kind of love, the kind that hurts. Knowing that Jason was unhappy and missing me saddened my soul in the worst way.

"Alright," Cronus said the first word he had spoken in hours and I looked up into his eyes as he went on. "I know you are going through a lot, but it is my job as a man you love to make you happy. And you know Jason would not want you to be so miserable, I am sure knowing that you are happy is the only thing getting him by right now." I nodded, knowing he was right. Cronus gave me one soft kiss that made me smile. "Lets go out dancing like we were planning to." I nodded and he helped me to my feet. I noticed that we both had grass stains on our clothing, so we decided to change.

Cronus brought us up to our bedroom and we both changed. I slipped on a red silk dress that went to my just above my knees, and flowed with every step I took. I put on a pair of black strappy high heels along with that. I learned long ago not to wear shoes without straps when dancing, they will come off your feet too easily. Cronus was waiting for me in our bedroom, wearing a red button down and a black suit.

He smiled to me and I could not help but smile in return, though that sadness was still within my soul. Cronus came up to me and without missing a beat kissed me with a passion that made my knees weak as every sad thought left my mind. Cronus backed me against the wall, his hands running up and down my body as he kissed my neck. My leg wrapped around his waist, his hand sliding under my skirt to feel my thigh and pull me against him more. His fingers gripped onto my skin as he bit down on my neck, causing me to cry out in pleasure. Then he stopped, his breathing as ragged as my own as he looked into my eyes with a satisfied smile and hungry eyes.

"I knew that would distract you." He said in a sexy voice.

"What do you say we skip dinner?" I suggested, but he shook his head.

"Oh no my love," He said to me, his thumb running down over my lips and chin. "I am going to enjoy every moment of tonight, and that begins with dancing with you."

"Don't we dance enough in our bed?" I asked and watched his hunger grow.

"That kind of dancing comes later." He told me, kissing me again.

I shook my head, amazed that he could say no to lovemaking with how much he wanted me. But I felt that he needed more than just the physical contact, he wanted time alone with me, he wanted to be with me. And as much as I wanted him, I still had to love him all the more for his restraint. I agreed to leave the bedroom, only because I knew we would be returning here later on tonight.

I felt that strange feeling from my midsection again. I laid my hand there.

"Are you alright?" Cronus asked. I smiled to him and nodded.

"It is nothing." I assured him.

I had been feeling this for a few weeks now, but it was not a sick feeling, just odd, something I could not name. Cronus nodded and wrapped his arms around me to teleport us to our date.

* * *

><p>Cronus and I kissed urgently, passionately, when we returned home after the incredible date we shared. Cronus set me down on top of the table since it was the closest surface. I had been craving him all night, the way he watched me as we talked during dinner made my face glow, not to mention that the way our bodies moved together as we danced was a seduction in itself.<p>

Cronus got my dress off easily as his hands roamed over my body in a frantic, yet skilled way as he kissed my bare skin. I brought his lips back up to mine, needing to taste the sweetness of his mouth as I undressed him. Once his shirt was out of the way, I pressed my chest to his as I pulled him closer, he groaned and I laughed against his lips.

"Oh you perfect goddess." He grumbled against my lips. "Such a seductress you are."

"And here I thought you were the seducer in the relationship." I said in a breathless voice.

"Oh, I can be that." He promised and then took control.

He carried me to the bed as we laughed together, and he somehow found whole new ways to tease me, making me beg him to take me. He took my hands and held them down against the bed as he caressed my body with his mind, driving me crazy. I began reaching out with my mind and heard the sound of pleasure from him as my mind began teasing and pleasing him. The way our souls and minds were connected, we both got to enjoy what we were doing to the other. We went on like this until we were both half crazed, half dazed and simply could not take anymore. We kissed as our bodies connected and my nails clawed down his back…

I laid on my chest breathing heavily, and Cronus laid on top of my body, his weight felt wonderful, I treasured feeling the rise and fall of his chest. Soon afterwards, Cronus began kissing every inch of my neck and shoulders, his lips trailing down my naked back as I smiled and giggled from time to time. I was lost in a state of mind-numbing, world altering bliss that he always brought me. Cronus was existing in that same state of pure, dizzying joy as his hands caressed me.

He rolled me over and came to hover over me, between my legs, looking down into my eyes. I placed my hand on his cheek, then ran it down his neck and to his strong chest. I was lost in him, just as he was lost in me. He lowered himself, laying his perfect body down on top of mine as he kissed me tenderly and we held each other close.

"Do you know how much I have missed you?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Oh, judging by what we just shared, I think I might be able to guess." I teased him and he laughed, kissing me again, then just looked into my eyes.

"I love you." He told me.

"And I love you." I told him, brushing my nose against his before kissing those lips of his. Cronus rolled onto his side, bringing me with him. My leg remained wrapped around his waist and our arms were still holding each other.

"So, when can I make you my bride?" He asked, and my smile grew, feeling just how much he wants to marry me.

"I do not know," I told him. "I think I would just like to wait a few months or so before we start making any wedding plans."

"As you wish." He told me, placing a tender kiss on my lips, and it was a few moments before he was able to speak again. "I was thinking we could have a small wedding, just a hundred people or so." I laughed.

"That is small?" I asked.

"For the gods? Yes." He told me with such a smile. "I was also thinking we could have the ceremony in my orchards, under the fruit trees when they are in full bloom." I could picture it, Cronus in a tux, me in a simple yet exquisite dress as I walk down the isle, made of flower petals thrown upon the grass by the flower girl, to him while holding my bouquet of red roses.

"That would be beautiful." I told him, still half in my daydream of it. "With orange blossom petals coming down."

"And you in an ivory dress." He said, clearly in a daydream of his own.

"Ivory?" I asked, liking the idea. Cronus nodded and caressed my shoulder.

"It would go beautiful with your skin." He said softly, his voice a dreamy, tender tone that took my breath away. He met my eyes, making me lost within his bright pale green gaze.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you." He softly replied and we kissed again.

I cuddled into his arms as he held me and I melted into him, so happy just to lay here with him. I placed my hand on my abdomen again as that odd feeling surged through that area.

"Mera, what is it?" Cronus asked again. I looked up into his eyes.

"I have just been feeling different for the past week or so." I told him with a shrug. "I do not know how to explain it, I just feel _different_, like something has changed within me. I keep getting this odd feeling within me, and I have no idea what it could be." A light came into Cronus' eyes and a huge smile broke out across his face.

"Mera, you need to see Apollo." He told me.

"I am not sick." I assured him, he nodded.

"I know." He told me, his smile growing. "You are not sick, this is something else entirely, something _extraordinary_. A miracle." He placed his hand on my womb and my face turned to one of shock and wonder as I came to understand his meaning. My jaw dropped as tears filled my eyes, I placed my hand over Cronus' and could not for the life of me describe the depth and magnitude of the joy within me.

Somehow, I knew exactly the night this happened. It was our wedding night, after the celebration for Ennina and Zeus, when Ariston brought us to our home and we made love for the first time as husband and wife. This had happened just in the way I always dreamed it would, on our wedding night, in our bed. _I am going to be a mother,_ I thought in wonder, in astonishment. With this revelation, my whole world began to revolve around the precious beings growing within my womb.

* * *

><p>The next morning, after eating breakfast with Cronus and kissing him goodbye, I went straight to Apollo's house to see if this could be true, though there was no longer any doubt within me. Then, after speaking to Apollo, where he confirmed my condition, I returned home and walked in a daze towards where I felt Ariston.<p>

"My wife." Ariston said with a huge smile as he walked up to me and picked me up by my waist, spinning me around as he kissed me. He looked up into my tear filled eyes. "What has happened?" He asked, feeling my profound joy. I parted my lips, then knew what to say.

"I think I have the perfect birthday present for you." I told him, his birthday was only two days away, and I had not been able to find something suitable for him. But this? This would be perfect!

"Really?" He asked with a smile. "It must be extraordinary to make you this happy." I nodded as more tears of joy came.

"It is." I said, he looked at me in confusion and joy, not able to make heads or tails out of my emotions. "I made this myself with your help." I told him, laughing at my own little joke.

His brows knitted together as he tried to make sense out of this, to figure out what this gift could be. He just shook his head and kissed me again.

"I am sure I will love it." He assured me. "Aaron and Kallisto will be here soon." I nodded and could not help kissing him with such gratitude. It was because of him that this miracle was possible after all.

Aaron and Ariston were going out drinking together tonight, just to have some fun and bonding time as guys. Ariston had basically taken Aaron under his wing, he loved him like a son, especially since it was no secret he would someday be marrying Kallisto. Kallisto and I were going to spend the night together and just have some girl time, laughing about stupid things.

Once Kallisto and Aaron arrived, we all talked for a few moments before we kissed our men goodbye and Ariston teleported he and Aaron away. I looked at Kallisto, wondering if I should tell her about my miracle. She was positively glowing, she looked as happy as I felt. I could only attribute that to a certain activity she and Aaron must have partaken in together recently.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her.

"Starved!" She said.

"Lets make some food." I said.

Kallisto followed me into the kitchen and I put some music on. We both began singing at the top of our lungs and dancing around like fools as we cooked. Once the platters of food were prepared, we used our minds to carry them out to the meadow in front of this place. We sat down in the grass, still singing in between bites since I brought the portable radio out with us.

We laughed for hours as we enjoyed the hot summer sun on our skin. Everything was a whole new sensation now that I was immortal. I could feel heat and cold, but the temperature no longer effected me. I had to admit that one of the most beautiful sights I had seen so far, next to the gods I love and sweet little Edmund, was a rainstorm. It had rained a week after I became immortal and I was completely mesmerized. Each drop of rain was like a prism of light, it was truly stunning.

"Mother, can I tell you a secret?" Kallisto asked with a smile, that glow still on her face.

"Of course." I told her with a smile of my own.

"I am pregnant." She told me, her smile widened as those words left her lips. My smile widened as well.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked her, she nodded. "So am I."

Her smile grew as we embraced, both with tears running down our cheeks. We were both so happy about our conditions, the children growing within our wombs. After speaking excitedly for rest of the day and into the night, we found out that our due dates were only three days apart. Kallisto was set to give birth on November 9th, and I was to give birth on the 12th, the day before my nineteenth birthday. Life, no matter how extraordinary it already was, seemed to be getting better all the time!

* * *

><p>Ariston and Aaron teleported in around midnight, both thoroughly drunk and singing "Red, Red wine" by UB40. Kallisto and I both threw our heads back and laughed. I could only guess that someone else had teleported them, since Ariston and so many other gods had warned me, while laughing hysterically, not to teleport when you are drunk. Some of them have gotten stuck in a wall, or a piece of furniture. Ariston actually teleported himself, naked mind you, into the middle of a town, though thankfully almost everyone was sleeping.<p>

Ariston said that the story behind that, was from a few years after he rose to immortality. He had been drinking heavily with three women he had been fooling around with that night, and was drunk out of his mind. One of them suggested they play a game of hide and seek, and when Ariston went to look for them, he somehow ended up teleporting himself into the town square of Thera. To his people, he was a legend, their great king who gave his life in defense of their home, and ascended to immortality.

So to see their deceased great king, walking through the streets, naked as the day he was born and loudly singing, in Nordic, some drinking song Thor taught him when he was a young man, must have been quite a sight for them. Thankfully, it just so happened that his stepdaughters Chloe and Agatha had been walking by at that time, getting a full view as he smiled to them in his intoxicated state. They wrapped him in one of their shawls and called for their grandfather Zeus, not knowing what else to do.

Zeus had appeared, and after hearing the story, began laughing so hard he could not talk for the next ten minutes. Then he thanked the girls and brought Ariston home and got him into bed. Ariston had apologized, but Zeus said he understood, seeing as how he had gotten himself into quite a few predicaments in his time.

Looking at Ariston and Aaron now as they stood there, both holding the other up, I could not help laughing with Kallisto.

"Sing with me!" Ariston said as he stumbled over to me with a huge smile on his face. He stumbled and I laughed as I caught him.

"My gods, you really are drunk." I stated with a smile.

"Completely and totally." He said, slurring his words a bit. Ariston rarely ever got drunk, but when he did, he was hysterical to watch. He was a fun drunk.

He kissed me, forgetting that his daughter and Aaron were only a few feet away from us. His kisses easily had me entranced, each kiss holding the promise of such pleasures as his hands roamed over my body and the rush quickened. Even when Ariston is drunk, he is still an incredible lover and I could not wait to get him upstairs to our bedroom.

"Just a moment." I breathed against his lips and he nodded as he looked at me with a deep desire clear in his sky blue eyes.

I looked over to see Kallisto in much the same position with Aaron as he kissed her and she clutched onto him. He was already trying to get her dress off. I smiled, deciding to leave them to it. I wrapped Ariston's arm around my shoulders and helped him upstairs as he still sung and I sang with him.

By the time we got to the second level of our home, we could not keep our hands off of each other as he backed me against the nearest wall. He kissed my neck as his hand slipped into my dress to feel my breast, I gasped at the feeling as a moan left my lips as Ariston's lips trailed down my neck. All other thoughts left us as his other hand found its way underneath my dress and to that place that ached for his touch. I was nearing insanity as his fingers continued their work until I came to that point.

I will never know how, but somehow, we made it back to our bedroom, where the rest of our clothing was hastily thrown aside after it was removed as quickly as possible, which was truly saying something, given our godly speed. And before we knew it, our bodies were intertwined, and we would stay that way for the rest of the night and well into the morning…

* * *

><p><strong>Ariston's point of view<strong>

I awoke on the morning of July 16th with Mera sound asleep on my chest. I could not have asked for a better birthday gift than this. I laid there in the morning light with such a smile on my face and such a happiness within my soul. Mera and Kallisto begged me to allow them to plan me a huge celebration, and if the look in Mera's eyes was not enough to sway me, the pleading in my daughter's eyes did me in. I have never been able to deny those blue eyes anything.

Mera has been acting differently since the afternoon she returned from spending the night with Cronus. She was almost always happy since my return, except for those times when Jason came into her mind. She was clearly still very much in love with him, and I knew how much she wanted to let go of the past, yet she still worried about how her parents would react to her being with Jason.

I wanted her to be with Jason, and I knew my acceptance of their relationship made things so much easier for Mera, yet she was still not ready to give herself to him again. I knew it was killing Jason to be parted from Mera, but I would not dream of rushing her or trying to push her to be with him again, and I knew he would not want me to. So I stayed supportive of her in whatever she chose.

But for the last two days, Mera has never been less than over the moon in her happiness. Her face and body had this ethereal shimmering golden glow and she was always smiling. Whenever I would ask her what she was thinking, her smile would just grow and she would say again that she was just happy about this birthday gift she had for me. I had to say I was extremely curious about this gift.

Another great gift was when Mera introduced me to John Alexander, the man who helped her find me and so many others, and his wife who looks so much like my mother it is shocking. I was speechless when I first looked upon Katie Alexander, remembering so many memories of my beloved mother. Then, to meet her son, who they named after me… it was truly a blessing. It was an extraordinary thing, to know that even after two thousand years and nearly a hundred generations in between us, my features and sky blue eyes found their way onto little Ariston's precious face. He even had my hands, though he clearly resembled his father as well.

I was so grateful that Mera had helped them so much financially. I use to keep an eye on my Descendants, help them out if they needed it, but I had been lax for the last forty or so years. I told John and Katie that if they ever needed anything, even if it was just a babysitter, to let Mera and I know. I also made a promise to myself to check in with my other Descendants and keep an eye upon them. I was their grandfather after all, and I had the means to help them when they needed it.

Holding little Ariston was truly wonderful, making me miss those days when my children were young, when they would look up at me with all the love and wonder in the world within their eyes. I remembered their smiles. I remembered Agatha and Chloe running around me in circles and braiding flowers into my hair, which reached my shoulders when I was a demigod some five thousand years ago.

I remembered how my eldest son Christo would look back at me with my eyes, giving me a crooked smile, before running off to work some mischief in the woods. _He always loved those woods,_ I thought to myself. I remembered the four children I had with Elianna, my mind went back and forth between my wife's face and our sons' and daughter's as I thought about them. I was still in love with Elianna, and since I have been with Mera, I can now look back on the time I had with my first wife and smile and laugh, letting those memories bring me joy and gratitude that such a woman loved me as she did, and devoted her life to me and our children.

I missed Elianna, I prayed that the Moirae cared for her soul and gave her a good life. I could only guess that she was currently on the Isles of the Blessed in the Underworld, since Elianna had appeared in a dream to Mera the day she told me she loves me last year. My thoughts went to Mera as I looked upon her naked, sleeping form. There was a deep need within me, an ache, but not a sexual one. I wanted to have a child with her, I wanted to have a little boy with Mera's eyes, or a little girl who would look up at me with her mothers smile. I wanted that future, our children, so badly it hurt.

I wanted to be a father again, I wanted to hold our baby in my arms, I needed that and I knew how much Mera has craved a child with me. The fact that she waited to have her first child with me, knowing full well that doing so might endanger the existence of Pandora's line, meant more to me than anything. She could have had a child with Cronus, or even with Jason, and secured the future of Pandora's Descendants, but instead, she waited for me.

I gently caressed Mera's warm cheek, in total wonder that she loves me so completely. Mera snuggled closer to me as she began to wake, just like she always does. Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked up into my eyes with a beautiful smile that left me breathless.

"Happy five thousandth and sixty-forth birthday my husband." She said softly.

"Thank you my wife." I replied with a smile of my own.

I rolled on top of Mera and kissed her, treasuring how her warm body wrapped around me as one of her hand went into my curls, her other arm around my back, holding me closer. She softly bit my lower lip, making me moan as she giggled. I licked her lips and then began French kissing my sexy and all too desirable wife as she moved to be closer to me. We began rolling on the bed as we laughed, Mera ended up on top of me, her hands running over my chest as she looked into my eyes.

"Is this my birthday gift then?" I asked her with a teasing smile, a smile she returned.

"This is part of it, the big surprise comes later on." She told me and again I felt that joy within her.

"You are driving me crazy with all this waiting." I told her.

She leaned down as she straddled my lap and kissed my lips, letting the kiss linger as long as it could. We were both breathless when the kiss ended, that storm of passion raging within our souls.

"Then let me distract you." She whispered in a voice that drove me crazy…

We stayed in bed for most of the morning and afternoon as my wife skillfully 'distracted' me. I took her twice more after that, and for the first time in our relationship our love making was not just about us for me, I was trying to get her pregnant, knowing that she wants a child as much as I do. Only time would tell if it worked, she has not been taking the seed, so there was a good chance that we might have conceived, and I prayed that we did.

We bathed in our bathing pool, laughing and kissing, and I made love to her once more, just for good measure. I fully intended on making love to Mera every chance I got, even after she becomes pregnant with my child. After we reached that point, we just held each other in the hot water. Then Mera looked into my eyes in wonder, I felt how moved she was.

"Are you trying to get me pregnant?" She asked the question, and it was not a joke. I smiled and shrugged.

"You caught me." I said and saw tears glittering within her eyes. "I want a child with you, _soon_. I want to be father again, and I know how much you want to be a mother." Mera had a tear run down her cheek as she heard this, I felt just how happy my words made her.

"Ariston, I have something wonderful to tell you." She told me, her eyes alive with happiness. "I am," She was cut off as my father's voice sounded within my mind, Mera noticed my focus on it and stopped talking. I told my father to give me a moment.

"I am sorry, that was my father, he wanted me to stay with Nell and Edmund while he goes to help Hera." I apologized. "What were going to say?" I asked her, truly wanting to finally know what made her so happy. She sighed and shook her head.

"It can wait until later." She told me. "You go and be with Nell and I will get dressed for your party."

"Mera, I have time, you can tell me now." I told her. She shook her head as she reached up and ran her fingers through my wet curls.

"It is alright, I will tell you when you return." She told me with a loving smile.

"I love you my wonderful wife." I told her, looking upon her perfection.

"I love you, my perfect husband." She told me.

"I do not know about perfect." I said.

"I do." She said softly as she gazed into my eyes, bringing all that is best within me to light.

I shook my head softly and kissed her lips before getting out of the bathing pool, looking back upon her as she stood waist deep in the water and blew me a kiss. I went into my walk in closet and dressed in teal dress pants and a white dress shirt, then I teleported into my fathers living room. He sat there on the couch next to Nell, holding Edmund in his arms as he smiled down to him. Nell's eyes were fixated on her son. I was grateful that my father had taken on Edmund and Nell in his life, they needed him.

"Hello." I greeted them. Nell and Zeus looked up to me with bright smiles. I had never seen Nell smile so much as she does now, she was radiant.

"Hello son." Zeus greeted as he got up, still holding Edmund as he gave me a one armed hug. "Would you like to hold your brother?"

"I would love to." I said, looking down upon the little babe. We had all agreed that Edmund would be known as my brother instead of my cousin, since we now share a father.

My father carefully placed Edmund into my arms and I rocked him gently as I looked down upon him, he looked up at me with oaken eyes, Roan's eyes I could only guess. The one week old infant in my arms smiled up to me, he smiles often. I leaned down as I brought him up and kissed his tiny forehead before holding him close as I danced around the room softly, just as I had done with all of my own children to soothe them or help them sleep.

"I will not be gone for long." I heard my father speak to Nell.

I looked up to see him standing before his sister as he looked into her eyes. The way Nell gazed up at him, almost as if his soul was a book she was trying desperately to read, it made me realize what was going on. Something had happened between my father and Nell, either that, or something was about to happen. That was love in her eyes, and as my father leaned down to place a soft kiss on her forehead, her eyelids fluttered close, her lips parting as she exhaled in a breathless way as a smile appeared on her face.

I had not noticed before the way they looked at each other. This possibility, them being together, it made me smile, it made me more than happy. Nell deserved all the happiness in the world, and my father was a great man, someone who would treat her as a woman should be treated. He has always respected the women he is with, women have never just been toys to use for pleasure to him. He raised me to respect women, including those you only want to be with for a night, and I always have because of the example he set. He was always wonderful towards my mother, always kind and loving, always there to lend an ear if she needed to talk, even though they were no more than the best of friends after their first encounter, where I was conceived.

My father turned around, his face softly glowing as he smiled to me.

"I will be back soon." He told me. "Thank you for coming."

"Anytime father." I told him with a smile.

He teleported away and I looked to Nell, seeing that lost look on her face as she stared off into space with a dreamy expression. She noticed me watching her and her face glowed more as she smiled in embarrassment.

"Happy birthday." She suddenly said, clearly not knowing what else to say.

"Thank you." I said to her, going to sit down on the couch. Nell sat next to me, looking down at her son. "He is beautiful." I told her again, looking at her son. She placed her finger into her boy's little hand. Her son smiled up to her and she kissed his forehead.

"He is perfect." She said as she looked at him.

"How have you been?" I asked her.

"My life is certainly not what I pictured it would be," She told me, her eyes still focused on her sons face. "But that is in no way a bad thing. I never knew I could be this completely happy." Nell looked up into my eyes and I parted my lips to ask her a question, then shook my head and closed them.

"What?" She asked.

"It is none of my business." I said with a smile. If she was with my father, that was between her and him. What mattered was the smile on her face, the joy that always showed upon her features that had been absent for so long while she was married to Roan.

* * *

><p>I returned home when my father returned to be with Nell and Edmund. I arrived in our living room, but Mera was not there, or anywhere else in the house. I followed her essence outside, to the two-acre meadow in front of our home. Mera swung gracefully on the old swing that hung from the cherry tree that was in full blossom, that swing had been there since Elianna had asked me to put it up.<p>

My wife was a true vision. Mera wore a lilac, off the shoulder, cloud silk organza gown, her bare feet were visible as she swung back and forth, the silk of her gown and her golden wavy hair flowed with her.

Her neck was adorned in sparkling white diamonds, matching earrings hung from her ears and upon her head was a simple headpiece that matched the other jewels she wore. I could not take my eyes off of Mera, and as her eyes met mine, I did not know how I could have been so blessed as to be able to call her my wife, my own. She took my breath away, filling my soul with the greatest of joy.

Mera continued to swing as she watched me, she was glowing with happiness as her eyes held me captive. I smiled to her the whole time, amazed once again by her beauty and grace, her elegance and light. She shined brighter than any star in the night sky, brighter than the summer sun at midday, and the warmth she brought to my soul could not be explained. I was hers, totally and completely hers.

After a time, I went behind her to push her on the swing. She laughed in delight and I laughed with her. It truly was the little things in life that made it worth living, though there was nothing small about this moment for either of us.

After a time, she slowed the swing and I walked up to her, holding onto the ropes of the swing as I looked down upon her glorious, radiant perfection. Mera leaned back, holding onto those same ropes of the swing as she looked up into my eyes.

"I am so blessed to call you my own." I told her softly.

"Oh my husband…" She whispered and her eyes said all the rest. I leaned down and kissed her lips, a kiss that seemed to last an eternity.

"It is time I give you your birthday present." She told me as her joy grew. "Come here." She said, taking my hands and bringing me onto my knees before where she sat on the swing, so that I was looking up into her entrancing ember violet eyes. "A miracle has happened, something we have both wanted for so long. You know how I have been feeling odd for the past few weeks?" I nodded. "Well, two nights ago, when I was with Cronus, he cast light upon what this is." I saw tears in her eyes. She let out a shaky breath as she took my hand and slowly laid it upon her womb, then she uttered three words that would change our lives forever. "I am pregnant."

I looked upon her, not able to believe I had heard her correctly. Just this morning and this afternoon, I was putting all my effort into getting her pregnant, yet if what she said was true, then I had already done that weeks before.

"Pregnant?" I asked, hardly able to believe the truth of this miracle. She nodded as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"With our sons." She told me and somehow, my joy found a way to double.

"Twins?" I asked in wonder and she nodded.

As tears of the greatest joy and meaning imaginable filled my eyes, a huge smile broke across my face as I placed my free hand upon her cheek. I began crying, we were both crying as we kissed. I kissed every inch of her face and her lips more times than I dared count. It felt as if a whole new world had been laid before for us, a whole new future created. I looked at Mera as I held her and laughed from this deep, yet giddy joy.

"I love you!" I proclaimed. "Thank you for this." I took her face between my hands, caressing away her warm tears of joy with my thumbs as I looked upon my wife in pure wonderment. "Every time I think things cannot get any better than they already are, you somehow find a way to prove me wrong. Thank you for this miracle. I love you." I could not seem to say those three words enough.

Everything that happened next was a daze of the happiest, euphoric kisses and laughter and talking about the future, about what our sons would look like. Then Mera reminded me that my party was about to begin and I had to get ready.

"Come with me," I said as a laugh of the purest joy left my lips. "I need you in my sight." She nodded.

I took Mera's hand into my own and we made our way through our home, up to our bedroom. I dressed in a black suit with a lilac dress shirt beneath. I added in sapphire cufflinks and a white silk tie, which Mera tied for me. I had tied a tie thousands of times in my life, but I loved when she did it, the way her eyes would shift between my eyes and her work.

"We are going to be a family." I said in amazement, laying my hand upon her womb again. She smiled to me, as she tightened my tie into place, before placing one hand over mine and the other on my cheek as she gazed up into my eyes.

"We already are." She told me and then kissed my lips tenderly. I realized something in that moment.

"We never exchanged rings." I told Mera.

I went into where my jewelry and watches were and took out the carved oak box. I went up to Mera and opened the box before us both, looking upon the blue gold bands we had chosen together. Our wedding bands matched, the only difference was that one was smaller and the other larger, as they sat side by side, nestled in the white velvet. They both had swirls and Greek key symbols upon them, and each had an inscription within the band in Greek. The engravings within the rings were also identical, just three words that said it all. "Είμαι δικός σας" or in English "I am yours."

Mera took mine out, and took my left hand into her own, then slid the wedding band into place with the greatest joy within her soul. It was a feeling I had longed for, Mera slipping my wedding band onto my hand, where it would stay. I took the other wedding band out and then placed the box down before taking my wife's left hand into my own, and sliding the ring into place underneath her engagement ring. The large lilac stone of her engagement ring hid her wedding band from sight, but we both knew it was there and that was all that mattered.

"I do." I whispered and Mera laughed before throwing her arms around me and kissing me.

By the time we arrived in the ballroom on Olympus, all of the guest had arrived. I was greeted one by one as everyone told me happy birthday and how happy they were that I was home. Kallisto and Aaron were also there, Kallisto was glowing, so happily pregnant. I wondered when Kallisto would tell Aaron that he was going to be a father. I greeted my daughter and Aaron warmly, thanking them for coming. Nell was there on Zeus' arm, they were both glowing and I nearly wanted to laugh, thinking that if they wanted to keep their relationship a secret, they were not doing a very good job.

Mera went to continue on to the head table where we would be seated next to the mountain of gifts, but I gently pulled her in another direction, towards the stage. Mera gave me a perplexed expression and I just smiled widely. I walked up upon the stage and up to the microphone, wrapping my arm around my wife's slim waist, her arm went around me by instinct.

"My dear guest! I have an announcement to make!" I said and all eyes turned to me. "I must warn you all that no matter present you have given me, none of you will be able to match what my beautiful wife gave to me today." I said with a huge smile, some sounded out catcalls and both Mera and I laughed. "Allow me to explain," I went on, looking at Mera for a moment before making the announcement. "Just before I came here tonight, Mera gave me one of the greatest gifts I have ever received, by giving me the most wonderful news. I am going to be a father again!" I proclaimed and the hall erupted in cheers and hoots and hollers.

I turned to Mera, who had tears of joy and the biggest of smiles on her face. I kneeled down before her and kissed her womb softly, then wrapped my arms around her and lifted her up as I stood, slowly spinning her around as I looked up into her eyes as she looked down at me. All the love in the world shined in the eyes of the woman who means the world to me.

Later on, we talked to so many who congratulated Mera and I on her pregnancy. Hermes came up with his wife Merope, congratulating us, then laughing as he said what a stud I must be to have gotten my wife pregnant the first night we made love as husband and wife. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"So, what's it going to be?" Hermes asked.

"Twins, both of them sons." Mera told him with the greatest of pride, a pride I also felt. Hermes sighed and gave Mera a sympathetic smile.

"Oh gods." Hermes said with a sigh. "My condolences."

"Why is that everyone's reaction?" Mera asked in exasperation, Hermes and I laughed.

"Everyone who knew myself or my father when we were young." I told Mera and she looked up into my eyes. "I did warn you if we should ever have a boy, and now we are having two. Our sons are going to keep us on our toes for the rest of our existence." My wife smiled to me, not at all bothered by that.

"We can handle it." She told me and I could not help kissing those lips that entice me so.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaron's point of view<strong>

I kissed Kallisto once more, looking upon her glowing face gave me strength. She teleported me into her father and Mera's living room after telling him I was coming. The moment I arrived, that strength gave way to my nerves. I could not seem to make my hands stop shaking. I have never been so scared in my life.

"Aaron!" Ariston greeted me with joy in his voice. I turned around to face him as he walked in, he had a huge smile on his face. "It is good to see you, I was just about to,"

"Kallisto's pregnant." I blurted out, not able to hold the words in. As the words left my lips, I was brought back to when Kallisto told me this news.

_Kallisto had been acting differently for the past few weeks, she was nervous and happy about something, but she would not tell me what it was. This change was not incredibly noticeable, though her change in mood could leave anyone with whiplash. She would get angry about the littlest things, then in the next moment be crying as she apologies to me, hugging and kissing me, telling me she did not mean it, and I would always assure her it was alright._

_As I sat on the couch in our sitting room, watching her arrange some flowers, I could not take this not knowing anymore. I never wanted there to be secrets between us, no matter what. I got up and walked up to that beautiful goddess, she kept her eyes intent on her work, though she knew I was there. I felt that nervous energy within her again as I took her hand into my own. She still would not look at me, even as I moved her platinum blond curls over her shoulder, letting my hand linger on her neck in a way I know she likes._

"_Kallisto." I said softly and she finally looked up into my eyes as she moved her body to face mine. "What is it?"_

"_What is what?" She asked. I kissed her hand, still smiling softly, wanting to put her at ease._

"_You haven't been yourself in weeks." I told her. "Please tell me what is bothering you." She took a deep breath, then a little smile came across her face._

"_Aaron," She said softly, taking a shaky breath. "With everything that has been going on… I… I forgot to take the seed." My brows knitted together in confusion, that is until I realized what seed she was speaking of. "I am pregnant with our child." I was beyond shocked as I looked into her sky blue eyes. I could not form words._

"_I know we have never truly talked about having children together, only mentioned it in passing." Kallisto went on. "I love you, you know that, and I want to spend forever with you. This child, she is miracle. I know you are still young, I do not know if you are ready for this, but I am keeping her. If you are not ready for this, you do not have to raise her with me."_

"_Her?" I asked, still somewhat in shock, though now my shock was turning to awe. Kallisto smiled and nodded._

"_I carry our daughter." She told me._

_A thousand images flashed through my mind with those words, but first and foremost, I saw a little girl with platinum blond curls, sky blue eyes, Kallisto's face and my smile. I saw Kallisto holding our daughter, saw the little girl racing to me on the back of the winds yelling "Daddy!" with a huge smile on her face. This image in my mind, the thought of Kallisto having my child, for us to be a family… I had never been happier in my life. I smiled as I took Kallisto's face between my hands and kissed her with all the joy and enthusiasm within me._

_I felt Kallisto's relief as she began crying with joy while clutching onto me and deepening every kiss to the point of madness. When our lips parted, I held that beautiful goddess within my arms as I looked into her tear-filled sky blue eyes._

_"How could you possibly think that I would not want to raise our child with you?" I asked her with such passion. "You know how much I love you, this child, our daughter is the missing ingredient to our life together. And I didn't even know anything was missing until this moment."_

"_I was just scared." She told me. I caressed her cheeks and could not help laughing at this giddy joy with me, within us both. "I worried about how you would react, and I know how stupid that was," She began rambling when I cut her words off with another kiss._

"_This baby is the greatest gift anyone has ever given me. Her only equal is you." I told Kallisto, meaning every word with all my soul, then shook my head. "I already told you that there is nothing you can do to scare me away my goddess." She through her arms around me and we held on tight._

"_I love you so much Aaron!" She told me, kissing me again and again._

"_I love you, my Kallisto." I told her, looking into her eyes in wonder. "I am going to be a father."_

"_And I am going to be a mother." She told me with the same wonder. "I have waited for this for so long, and to have you as my child's father… it just makes this all the more perfect."_

I watched Ariston with wide eyes, waiting for his reaction, for him to attack me for getting his unmarried daughter pregnant with my child. But much to my surprise, his face broke out into an even wider smile as he walked up to me and patted me on my back.

"Congratulations!" He said, giving me a hug. I was too stiff to return it. He took a step back as I watched him warily.

"You do not want to kill me?" I asked in surprise, he laughed.

"Of course not!" He said at once. "You make my daughter happy, what more could a father ask for?" I let out a breath, seeing he was sincere.

I took a moment to collect my thoughts as my fear began to abate and my breathing returned to normal, though I was still shaky, feeling a bit light headed from all these emotions.

"You look like you could use a drink." Ariston said, I nodded. "Have a seat."

I sat down on the couch as Ariston went over to make us both a drink. I rang my hands together, I was still in a bit of shock to know that I was going to be a father.

"Here you go, something to soothe the nerves." Ariston said, I took the glass from him and sipped the brandy, it did help a bit. I looked up to see Ariston sitting across from me, watching me with a smile as he took a sip of his drink from the crystal glass in his hand. "How long have you known you are going to be a father?" He asked.

"About a half hour." I told him, I was still shaky, but I smiled.

"Are you scared?" He asked, I nodded, taking another drink. His smiled widened.

"I am scared out of my senses." I told him, though I still smiled. "But at the same time, I could not be happier." He nodded.

"I know exactly what you mean." He told me. "I was scared too when Shaena told me she was pregnant with our son, my eldest. But I went to my father and to Cronus, and they told me it was perfectly natural to be scared, raising a child is no small thing after all. It is a life long commitment, and once your in, you cannot back out without devastating consequences."

"I wish my father was around to talk to," I said as I looked at the brown liquor in my glass. This was one of those times a man needs his father. "He would know just what to say, even throw in a joke or two." I laughed once, still missing my father, and took another sip of the brandy.

"My daughter was the first woman you have ever been with, wasn't she?" Ariston asked, though he seemed to know the answer. I looked up at him and felt myself blush as I nodded. "You could have come to me if you had questions." He told me and truly meant it.

"When it is your daughter?" I asked with a smile.

"I am no fool, I know that she is not a maid." Ariston said with a comforting, almost fatherly smile and honesty within his eyes. "It may not have been the easiest conversation, but I would have had it with you."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because my daughter loves you, because you love her." He said. "I know you lost your father. My father has always been my guiding light, I do not know what I would do without him. You are practically my son already, if you need a man to talk to, about anything, I am here."

"That means a lot." I told him and he smiled. I laughed as I leaned back against the couch. "And to think there was a time when I hated you." He laughed.

"There was a time I was not too fond of you either," He told me. "But such is life. Thank you for taking care of my girls while I was away."

"I wish I could have done more for Mera," I told him. "But Cronus helped her a lot."

"I know." He told me, he looked into my eyes for a time before asking something. "Mera mentioned that something happened while you were visiting your mother for your birthday. Kallisto said that you are not speaking to your mother anymore." I took a deep breath, I needed to talk about it with someone.

"My mom still thinks I should be with Mera, because she wants things to be like they were when my father was alive." I told him. "She hasn't been the same since he died, I don't think either of us have really. She pretended to be kind to Kallisto, but I knew something was coming. I did not want to leave her alone with my mother that day, I knew nothing good would come of it, but I did as Kallisto asked and went to play volleyball at the beach with my friends Walter and Vincent.

"I felt Kallisto's anger the moment the sky began to darken. I rushed home as quickly as I could through that storm. When I got there, Kallisto was crying as she ran into my arms. I asked her what had happened, and she told me in short, that my mom had lost it and said that you and Kallisto have caused nothing but trouble for Mera and I. She even went so far as to call you a pedophile for being with Mera. But what really set Kallisto off was when my mom claimed that you had gotten what you deserved in being kidnapped, because you parted Mera and I.

"I have been trying to put up with my mother, knowing how hard life without my father is for her, but I just couldn't take it anymore!" I told him, my emotions rising, I nearly wanted to cry, but I would not let myself. "She said that my dad loved Mera, and he would want her to do whatever it took to get us back together. No matter how many times I had told her that I am madly and completely in love with Kallisto, she would not listen, she would not hear it. I told her that dad would be ashamed of her for what she had said, that he would never try to force me to be with someone I was no longer in love with. My mom begged me not to leave her, telling me she would be good to Kallisto, but I told her it was too late, and then after getting our things, I said goodbye to my mom and left with Kallisto." A tear fell from my eyes and I quickly wiped it away.

"Kallisto and I agreed to never tell Mera about this," I went on. "With everything going on, we knew that Mera would not have the strength to stop herself from killing my mother if she had heard what she said about you." Ariston's eyes darted behind me, and that was when I heard the labored breathing.

"She said what?" Came Mera's raged filled voice behind me, and my eyes slid shut, realizing that she had heard the whole conversation.

"Mera," Ariston said as he got up and quickly walked over to her. "It does not matter, words are only words."

"If someone had said something like that about me, you would kill them!" Mera nearly yelled. I looked back to see Ariston placing his hands on her shoulders.

"That is true." Ariston said, his voice still calm. "But I want you to forget about this, just like I am going to. You know you would ask me to do the same." Mera sighed and after a moment nodded. I saw a smile begin to form on her face, one she tried to fight.

"Don't do that." She said to Ariston. Whatever he was doing, it made her smile. She roll her eyes before the smile broke across her face, and then she leaned up and kissed him.

"It does not matter what was said about me in anger," Ariston said softly a time later. "Words spoken in anger are rarely the truth." She nodded and then looked to me after a time.

"I understand why you did not want to tell me." Mera said, she walked over to me and leaned down to hug me, kissing my cheek. "I am so sorry you are going through all of this."

"It's alright." I told her. "I have Kallisto, and now we are going to have a baby." Mera smiled as she pulled back and sat down beside me. "I am going to have a daughter." I said in wonder, Mera's smile grew.

"Congratulations, I am so happy for you both." She told me in all sincerity. "Kallisto and I's due dates are only three days apart you know."

"You knew she was pregnant?" I asked.

"She told me a few days before Ariston's birthday, she just wanted to find the perfect time to tell you." She said.

"That reminds me," I said, looking over to where Ariston sat across from us. "I came here to ask you for Kallisto's hand in marriage."

"You have it, and my blessing." Ariston said at once and my smile grew. "Do you have a ring?" I shook my head.

"I was hoping you could help me with that." I told him. "Kallisto's taste go from one end of the board to the other, and I have no idea what she might like."

"I have just the ring." Ariston told me with a growing smile. He teleported a ring into his hand, then picked it up with his fingers, looking at it with nostalgia. "This ring was her mothers favorite. I gave it to Elianna soon after I found out she was pregnant with Kallisto. When I gave Kallisto her mothers things after Mera moved in here with me, I kept this ring for when a worthy man would come seeking my daughters hand."

Ariston walked over to me and I held my hand out, he placed the ring in my palm and I looked at it in wonder. The center stone was an emerald-cut 15ct deep green emerald, with two smaller oval rich red rubies on either side. The ornate band was made of the purest gold with so many designs on it. The yellow of the gold brought out the green in the emerald and the red in the rubies, and vise versa.

"It is beautiful." I said in all honesty as I held it between my fingertips, I could not stop thinking about what it was going to look like on Kallisto's finger, and that thought made me smile.

"I chose that emerald because it was the same color as Elianna's eyes." Ariston said softly. I looked up at him, and had to admit that it amazed me the way he always spoke about Kallisto's mother, with such love and devotion.

I could not help looking up at the 5' painting of him and his family that hung on the wall to my right. Ariston and his wife Elianna sat in two golden throne-like chairs. Their three sons stood behind them with smiles, and Kallisto, the love of my life, sat on her mothers lap when she was just four years old. Elianna truly was a beautiful woman, with straight platinum blond hair, forest green eyes the same color as the emerald in the ring, light perfect skin and a stunning face with beautifully angular features. Kallisto is the living image of her mother, only her eyes are her fathers, which are as blue as a sky could get, and she has his curls as well. I wished I had gotten the opportunity to meet Kallisto's mother, from everything Ariston and Kallisto have told me about Elianna, she was an incredible woman, mother and wife.

"Let me give you a little tip," Ariston said and I looked into his humor filled sky blue eyes. "If Kallisto is anything like her mother, which she has always proved to be, then you are in for one hell of a ride with this pregnancy. Just be patient with her, know that when she gets upset, it is not about you, it is just that her emotions are out of whack from her pregnancy." I nodded.

"I will remember that." I promised. "The only worry Kallisto and I have is that I was still in this body when our baby was conceived. That means that our daughter will be a demigod, and we worry she might not be immortal after she dies." Ariston did not take this lightly, he knew what it was like to watch your children age and die while you stayed the same. I had to admit that that scared me more than anything, the thought of losing my daughter.

"But you are not entirely human Aaron, you are a Descendant." Ariston reminded me. "Your daughter will have even more of the gods within her because of that fact. I cannot make you any promises, you will only know for certain after she is born and you take her to the Moirae, where they will tell you of her destiny. But I can tell you this much for certain, you and my daughter are going to have a beautiful, healthy baby girl, and you will love her as much as you love her mother. You will raise her and watch her grow up. Whether she is immortal or not, you will still have her in your life for many years to come. So instead of fearing the future, treasure the present." I nodded and took a deep breath, looking at the engagement ring in my hand and smiling a bit.

"I guess I should get to it then." I said with a smile.

"Best of luck." Mera said, kissing my cheek. "Though you will not need it. My daughter is in love with you."

"Thank you." I said.

Even though Kallisto was a good two thousand years older than Mera, it always amazes me to see them together. Mera really is like a mother to her, Kallisto looks up to her and loves and respects Mera as much as she does her father. It is strange the way things turn out.

I slipped the ring into my pocket, and after bidding Ariston and Mera goodbye, Ariston teleported me back home, where Kallisto was waiting for me. I looked upon her in wonder, amazed by how beautiful she is, and even more in awe of the fact that this extraordinary woman is carrying my child, our daughter. All I could hope was that our daughter would look just like her, I even wanted our little girl to inherited her mothers sometimes sarcastic sense of humor.

But no matter who our daughter looked like, she would be ours, and I would love her with all my soul. I already did love my daughter as much as I love her mother. I walked up to Kallisto and took her into my arms, and I could have sworn all the world stood still in honor of the kiss we shared.

"Lets go out tonight." I said to her.

"Where?" She asked with her crooked smile.

"The Santa Monica Pier." I told her.

"Alright." She told me, kissing me once more.

Kallisto changed into a yellow dress that hugged her curves in all the right places, and a pair of designer pumps for shoes. She teleported us behind some buildings, then we walked out onto the pier. I could not describe my pride as I walked holding Kallisto's hand, all the while praying she would say yes. Knowing she was pregnant, I was suddenly all the more protective of her and our daughter growing within her.

We rode the Farris-wheel and a few other rides as well, then got a few mounds of cotton candy and made our way down the long wharf deck as the sun began to set. When we reached the end, Kallisto leaned against the railing and let a sigh escape her beautiful lips.

"What a beautiful sunset." She said softly as I felt my pocket to make certain the ring was still there, which it was.

I discretely took the ring out and closed my hand around it as I leaned against the railing next to her. Kallisto wrapped her arm around mine and leaned her head on my shoulder. I exhaled with such joy within me as my smile grew, my arm wrapping around this beautiful woman who might just agree to be my wife.

"Did you know that my dad purposed to my mom in this very spot?" I asked her, trying to sound nonchalant about it.

"Is that so?" She asked, I nodded, looking down upon her as she looked out across the sea. She was breathtaking in the light of the setting sun.

"My parents met when my mom came out here with her family for vacation from France." I told Kallisto the story my mom and dad had told me so many times. It was always one of my favorites. "The first time my dad saw my mom on July 24th 1981, she was standing in this very spot, she was seventeen years old and was chocolate ice cream as it dripped down her fingers in the heat. He was mesmerized by her, saying that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. When he got up the courage, he walked right up to her and began making conversation.

"My dad was nineteen at the time, and he wasn't rich then, he barely had a penny to his name. My mom however, came from a well-to-do family, with a long and noble heritage in France, and Germany as well. My dad dated my mom for the three weeks she was here, though my parents told me that by the end of the second date, they were already in love. My dad knew he couldn't let her go, so he went to her father and asked for her hand. But grandpa Aldric said no, telling my father he had nothing to offer his daughter but a life of poverty, and he would not stand for the union.

"Both my parents were heartbroken to say the least, and before my mom left to go back to France, my dad made her a promise that he would find a way to make enough money to support them both, and when he had, he would fly to Bordeaux and ask her father again for her hand, and he would not take no for an answer.

"He went to work that very night, trying to think of something that would get him that kind of money in an honorable way. He tried countless things, and when one failed, he went on to the next. He was too determined to ever give up. After my dad took a job as a realtor, he soon found that he had a gift as a salesman, and also an eye for architecture and design. Mera's love for art was one of the reasons my dad loved her like a daughter. And he would have adored you Kallisto, he would have loved your sense of humor." Kallisto looked up into my eyes and I felt and saw how much that meant to her.

"I get it from my mother." She told me. "She was always teasing my father, always joking with him as I do with you." I could not help kissing her lips in that moment. "So you were saying? About your parents?" She asked after the kiss had come to its conclusion, as she looked up into my eyes.

"Right," I said before going on. "My dad worked day and night, barely getting any sleep for years to come as he became an investor and began redesigning and building houses for high end cliental. Yet still, it took him ten years to amass the kind of wealth that would impress grandpa Aldric.

"Once he was certain he had done it, my dad visited my mom in France as he had promised. Over the ten years they were separated, they wrote to each other every day and talked on the phone when they could. Though grandpa Aldric was not too fond of this correspondence, he allowed it because it made his daughter happy. My mom had suggested to my dad that they just run off together, but he refused, knowing how much her family meant to her.

"After my dad proved to my mom's dad the wealth he had accumulated, grandpa Aldric told him that they would visit him in America, and if what he said was true, then he would allow him to marry my mom.

"An hour after my dad got permission, he brought my mom to this place where they had met ten years earlier." I turned towards Kallisto as she looked up at me, clearly moved by the romance of the story. "And he got down on one knee," As I said these words, I too sunk down onto one knee and saw tears come into Kallisto's eyes. "And presented her with a ring."

I opened my palm and took the ring in between my fingers as Kallisto looked at it in wonder, obviously knowing her mothers favorite ring.

"Need I say how much I love you?" I asked her. "You are everything to me, you and our unborn daughter. I want to spend the rest of my life, the rest of forever with you and her. Kallisto, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She whispered, meeting my eyes.

"Yes?" I asked in wonder, hardly able to believe I was hearing her correctly.

"Yes!" She exclaimed in excitement.

I slid the ring onto her waiting ring finger and heard cheering around us as I got to my feet and Kallisto jumped into my arms and kissed me. I spun her around a few times as we laughed and kissed and the cheering continued. When we stopped spinning, we were both breathing heavily with huge smiles on our faces we looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you Aaron." Kallisto whispered.

"I love you my Kallisto." I whispered and we kissed again. Then I turned to the crowd, who was still cheering us on, and could not help raising our joined hands in victory, showing off the ring, and exclaiming, "SHE SAID YES!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I would love to hear what you thought of the chapter, I love you all!<strong>


	20. Epilogue

**Author's Note: I can hardly believe this moment has come! After nine months of working tirelessly, pouring my heart and soul into every word, every paragragh, I have finally finished the rough draft of The Three Gifts! This is so unreal, so wonderfully unreal! I want to thank each and every one of you for reading this story and to those of you who left me your beautiful reviews:) Your support has meant the world to me!  
><strong>

**This is not the end of The Omega Series! I am planning on writing at least two more books in this series, if not more! And I will be posting the rough drafts online for your reading pleasure:) I do not know when you will see the preface of the next book, I do not even know what I am going to call the next book lol But I will post something on here to let you know when it is up an running, and you can always check out my profile to find out more. And feel free to join me on Facebook, Twitter and Google+ all of the links are on my profile.  
><strong>

**I love you all!  
><strong>

**Much love, Jasmine  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

**Three Months Later**

**Mera's point of view**

_I walked through the halls of Olympus, they were strangely empty, and a beautiful melody drifted through the air. Someone was humming a song I somehow had heard before, the voice was sweet and enchanting, something like my own, like my mothers. I followed the sound, my bare feet walking upon the fine marble floor. Like a sirens song, I was drawn to the melody, I needed to know where it was coming from._

_As I followed the sound, I knew where it was taking me. I could feel the box drawing me near, pulling me in. The doors to the room in which it was kept, where the humming was coming from, were not guarded as they usually are night and day. Instead, the grand, white doors gracefully opened before me. The box floated in midair, the melody was coming from the box itself. I walked in a daze towards it and without thinking twice, I released the latch. The top burst open and a blinding light came from inside…_

I awoke in bed with Ariston's wonderful naked body behind me, his form flush with my own and his arm around my waist as his hand lovingly rested upon my growing womb. My arm lingered over his, my fingers intertwined with his own upon where our sons grew. I smiled as I looked out the windows and the opening of the balcony. The sun had risen not too long ago, the birds were singing in the crisp morning air and a euphoric joy had filled my soul.

"Good morning my beautiful wife." Ariston greeted as he woke behind me and kissed my neck a few times softly. My hand slid back into his curls as a soft moan left my lips, my smile growing.

"Good morning to you too my handsome husband." I greeted him. Ariston gently rolled me onto my back, then went down to softly kiss the swell of my womb twice.

"Good morning my sons." Ariston said softly, his kisses and touches were always different when they came to my womb, they were the fatherly kind.

Ariston has been different since he found out I was pregnant. He was always a gentleman, opening doors and pulling out chairs for me and so on, but since he realized I am expecting, he has gone a little overboard. He is by my side nearly every second of every day, he never lets me get up for anything, every time I want something he insist on getting it, telling me I need my rest. I always laugh and tell him exercise is good for the babies and myself, but he still insists. I had to admit that it was incredibly sweet, and so very endearing that he took care of me so well.

And he is so careful with me. Every time he touches me, it is almost as if he is afraid I will break. When we make love, he is always tender, always careful, but it is still wonderful and incredible to make love to him. Even Cronus is more careful with me, though not to the same extent Ariston is. Cronus says that is because Ariston has never had a child with an immortal woman. His eldest he had with Shaena, and the Kallisto and her brothers he had with Elianna, who was also human. Immortals are, of course, far more durable when it comes to our bodies. Ariston knew that of course, but I suppose it was just an old habit of his, and I loved him all the more for it.

One thing I was grateful for was that immortals do not get morning sickness, so other than my center of gravity slowly shifting, my pregnancy was wonderful and joyful. I had cravings though, mostly ambrosia, ice cream and hot fudge sundaes, and apple pie. Not to mention I could eat fruit by the bucket load! Yet with all this eating, I did not get overweight. The only parts of me that grew were my breasts and my womb.

Ariston began kissing my breasts, then making his way up my neck and to my lips. His hands were tender as they caressed me, making that desperate ache form within my body as we kissed…

I laid next to Ariston, curled up with him as we looked into each others eyes. It still amazes me how it feels when we make love, even though it is not as wildly passionate as before, the meaning and love between us make up for that. Ariston and I are always speechless afterwards as the sweetest silence envelops us in this divine love. I kissed his lips a few times, letting each kiss linger as we held onto each other tenderly, his hand coming to caress my cheek.

"I was thinking we could name one of our sons after you." I said to Ariston breathlessly, he was truly touched.

"I like that idea." He told me softly. "However, we should give it some variation, he should have a name that is his own." I thought for a moment.

"How about Aristos?" I asked, Ariston thought that over for a moment, then smiled as he looked into my eyes.

"If I am going to be honored in our child's name, than do you not think that his mother should be honored in the name as well?" He asked.

"Arista?" I asked him and he laughed and shook his head.

"I was thinking more along the lines of putting our two names together, honoring both of his mother and father." Ariston said.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked him, he went deep into thought for a time before his smile widened.

"Meristos." He said with his crooked smile, pronouncing the name Mer-is-tos.

"Meristos." I repeated, trying the name out as my smile widened. "I like that, it is unique. Although it does not have much of your name in there."

"I think it is perfect." Ariston told me as his smile widened and I sighed.

"At least one of our sons _has_ to inherit your smile." I told him and he laughed.

"Well one of them had best inherit yours as well." He said, I nodded and placed my hand on my womb, looking down at where our sons grew.

"Do you hear that my boys?" I asked them. Ariston placed his hand lovingly over mine and I met his eyes.

"What about our other son?" Ariston asked.

"I want to name him after my paternal grandfather." I told him.

"Nathan?" He asked, I nodded and felt that he loved that idea. "Nathan and Meristos." Ariston said. "I love those names." And as if to add in that they loved them too, I felt our sons stirring within my womb. Ariston felt it as well and I saw the wonder within his soul as he went to kiss my womb.

_Mother, are you ready to go?_ Came Kallisto's voice within my mind.

_Oh, I nearly forgot._ I said to her. _Just give me a half hour to get ready._

"I have to bathe," I told my husband. "Kallisto and I are going out shopping for her wedding again today."

"I will go make breakfast." Ariston said.

"That is a good idea, seeing as how you are about to have two pregnant, hungry women in your home." I said to him. Ariston leaned in closer, almost close enough to kiss me.

"Our home." He whispered, then kissed me senseless.

When we finally found the will to walk away from each other. Ariston put on the pants he was wearing last night, and I watched his shirtless form walk away from me, admiring his strong back and arms. I let a breathless sigh leave my lips as I bit my lip. Ariston looked back before walking out of the door, giving me a wink and a big crooked grin that made me laugh.

I bathed and then went into my enormous closet for something to wear. I chose a rich grape colored gown with gold embroidery in an ancient style. It was lose around the midsection, which was good with my womb that was grown to accommodate the twins growing within me.

Kallisto had asked me to be one of her bridesmaids. Her close friend and cousin Callisto, Artemis and Orion's daughter, was going to be her maid of honor. Kallisto and Aaron had been planning their wedding for months now, the date was set for next month, and they could not be happier. Kallisto was going to wear her mothers wedding dress, though she had to have it lengthened since she was a few inches taller than her mother, and altered so that it would fit her womb next month.

Aaron and Kallisto would have their ceremony and reception in the meadow in front of Ariston and I's home. We were glad to be hosting our daughters wedding, she had always dreamed of it being here, so when she asked, we both said yes at the same time, and from there, all the planning truly begun, and I was more than happy to help Kallisto with anything I could. Ariston and I had put our wedding date off until a year after our sons are born. I still wanted to wear that dress for him, and I could not fit into it with the way my womb was growing.

I had Tianna come to do my hair, we both chatted away happily as she worked. The wonderful nymph was already one of my dearest friends, Ariston and I had even chosen her to become our sons' part time nanny. Ariston and I are going to raise our children, we want to be with them every moment possible and not miss out on anything while they grow, but we still wanted to be able to go out on dates and make love from dusk to dawn, to dusk, knowing our sons were well cared for. So when Tianna offered to be a part time nanny, Ariston and I both happily accepted.

Tianna loved the names Ariston and I chose just this morning for our sons, Nathan and Meristos. Tianna weaved my hair up and placed a lovely sapphire and lavender gold headpiece in. Then I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and she left. I went down to the kitchen, I could already smell the food, stuffed blueberry pancakes, my favorite. I heard Kallisto and Aaron's voices and when I walked in, they were all sitting at the breakfast nook laughing at one of Aaron's dumb jokes, which Kallisto made even funnier with a sarcastic comment. They truly are a prefect couple.

"Hey Mera." Aaron greeted as I made my way to the food.

"Hello." I greeted as I sat down and Ariston began making me a plate. I knew Aaron would have hugged me, but he was smart enough to know not to get between a pregnant woman and her food.

Kallisto and I stuffed our faces, she looked absolutely beautiful, she was glowing and her womb was noticeable as well, though not as large as mine since I am carrying twins. Kallisto and I kissed our men goodbye, then teleported to the Agora and made our way to **Amara's**. Amara herself came to greet us and Callisto met us there.

The dress Kallisto and I chose for me, was a light pink cloud silk chemise with white pearls. The straps of the gown were made out of tiny strands of pearls that had been weaved back and forth into a pattern. Around my waist was a sash of powder blue silk satin, edged in white pearls. The dress was sunning and was lose around the waist so I would be able to fit into it when I would wear it in a month. Calisto's dress was the same style as my own, only hers was made of powder blue silk with a light pink sash, the reverse of my own gown.

Kallisto's wedding gown was stunning on her. The alterations were perfect. The gown was long and white, made of many layers of sheer cloud silk that gave it a light look but was not in anyway see-through. The detail worked into the fabric in pure gold thread was breathtaking, and the tiny colored stones that were seamlessly sewn in incredible patterns all over the gown was just as breathtaking. The skirt billowed out to Kallisto's feet in an elegant flow of the layered silk. The straps came in two, long white ropes, made of silk from what I could guess, from the back of the dress, then they looped through the intricate gold rings on the front, and then tied behind Kallisto's neck. It made it so that the top of the dress could be tightened or loosened.

Kallisto looked even more like her mother in that dress. There was a painting that Ennina did of Ariston and Elianna from their wedding day. It was from the celebration afterwards in which Ariston was leading Elianna in a dance, as was tradition for the bride and groom to dance. Before their wedding, Ariston had told Elianna that if she wanted, he would make it so they could skip the dance, since he knew how she absolutely hated dancing with the passion that others loved it. But Elianna, knowing how much Ariston loves to dance, told him she would grin and bare it.

He had taught her the steps, and on their wedding day, they danced together as husband and wife. Elianna hated dancing, yet in that painting, she was smiling, and I knew why that was. It was because she was in Ariston's arms, because she was gazing into his eyes as he beamed at her. She could not help smiling when he smiled, especially when he smiled like that, and I knew exactly how she felt.

Looking at Kallisto now, as she twirled in her wedding gown in front of the mirror, tears came to my eyes. Kallisto was the living proof of her parents love, she was the beautiful result of their union. I could not help feeling that Elianna should be standing in my place right now. That perhaps she should have been made immortal. I wondered for a moment what my life would have been like if I had never fallen in love with Ariston, if he had remained married to Elianna. But I found that I could not even conger up an image of such a life, it was simply an impossibility. I want meant to love Ariston, and he was meant to love me. The fact that we were soul mates said all of that and more. This is the life I was meant for, being Ariston's wife, Kallisto's step mother, and carrying Nathan and Meristos within me. This was my life and I wanted no other.

"You are a vision in white." I told Kallisto as I wiped tears from my eyes. Kallisto looked at me with such a bright smile, her fathers smile.

I went to her and held her close. Perhaps Elianna should have been here, but I was honored to be here in this moment, to be here for Kallisto. And somewhere deep within me, I felt that Elianna would want me to love Kallisto as my own daughter. That was one way I liked to think Elianna and I were alike, neither of us were jealous of the other, we just wanted whatever made Kallisto and Ariston happy. And I was what made them happy, and it was an honor to be the missing link, to have healed this family and brought them back together.

Later that night, I returned home and Ariston and I got ready for dinner with my parents and my aunt and uncle. I was a bit nervous, my parents had told my uncle James and his wife, my aunt Katherine, about Ariston and I's marriage, Cronus and I's engagement and my pregnancy. James, my fathers brother, is the kind of man who just accepts people for who they are. He did not judge me when he found out that at eighteen years old, I was engaged to Ariston, who was clearly more than twice my age. My uncle just congratulated us, seeing how happy we were together.

Katherine however, is another story. Even though I love my aunt dearly, she is the kind of woman who loves gossip and sticking her nose where it does not belong. She always has an opinion on everything, and it is not always good. So I could only imagine what she had to say about my taking another husband.

But at the same time, after everything I have been through with the three gods I love, I honestly did not give a damn what she might think. Let her say what she will, nothing will be able to convince me that I do not belong with Ariston, Cronus and Jason. I was just about ready to forgive Jason, I needed him in my life again, but first I had to tell my parents, especially my mother, the truth about him. And I planned on doing that tonight after Katherine and James left. I did not want to hurt my mother, but she had to know the truth because I had to be with Jason. I could not stay away from him, and knowing that he is suffering because of our separation was only half of the reason why. I was still completely, head over heels in love with him, I needed him as he needs me.

Once we were ready, we all teleported to the out skirts of town in our cars. Ariston drove his wonderful, midnight blue car that was a cross between a Rolls Royce and a Lamborghini. Ennina and Cronus sat in the back, while Kallisto and Aaron followed behind us in Aaron's silver Aston Martin convertible, which was a gift from Kallisto and by far one of his favorite possessions.

When we arrived in front of my parents home, I took a deep breath and looked at Ariston as he held my hand.

"Everything is going to be alright." He assured me, he was so calm and at peace as he said these words, and they soothed my soul. I nodded and we leaned in to share a sweet kiss.

Ariston got out of the car and hurried around to open my door for me. He helped me out of the car and shut my door. I wrapped my arm through his as Kallisto and Aaron and Ennina and Cronus gathered around us. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I would face. Then I nodded to myself and Ariston and I began walking up to the front door. My father opened the door with a huge smile on his face as he came out to greet us all and usher us inside where my mother was waiting.

"Mera!" Came my little cousin Henry's voice as I was hugging my mother.

"Henry!" I called out for him.

The handsome little six year old ran into my arms, just like he always does, and I smiled as I kissed his cheeks. His hair was incredibly short, in a buzz-cut, but his warm hazel eyes were as beautiful as ever. I hugged him close, having missed the dear little boy, and he hugged me just as tightly, placing a sweet little kiss on my cheek that warmed my soul with love. My aunt and uncle walked in and greeted me with hugs and smiles, congratulating Ariston and I on our pregnancy.

"How have you been Kallisto?" My aunt asked her, Kallisto's smile widened.

"Incredibly, blissfully, euphorically happy!" She told her, glancing to Aaron with such a smile, a smile he returned.

"We are getting married!" Aaron told my aunt. "And best of all, we are expecting a little girl!"

"How wonderful!" Katherine exclaimed.

"Mom and dad told me your going to have a baby." Henry said to me as I looked back to him. "Am I really going to have a little cousin to play with?" Henry asked me in an excited voice. I smiled and nodded.

"You are going to have _two_ little cousins to play with!" I told him with a smile. "I am pregnant with twins, both boys."

"Really?" He asked, his excitement was adorable.

"Really." Ariston said as he walked up.

"Ariston!" Henry said excitedly as he practically leapt out of my arms and launched himself at Ariston.

My husband laughed as he caught my cousin and held him close. Ariston had become one of Henry's favorite people in the world last year. Henry had taken a shine to Ariston at once when he met him at my birthday party, thinking he was _"completely awesome"_ as henry had put it at the time. But what really did it was when Ariston let Henry ride Vrontos on his own. They mostly walked, but Henry had an absolute ball on that enormous white stallion. My father had always had good horses in the barn, but never one such as Vrontos, or Luna.

I had loved watching that lesson when Ariston taught Henry how to ride, Vrontos was so careful, but well trained horses usually are. They could always sense the experience level of the person on their back, and they are even more careful if it was a child. Ariston even allowed Henry to trot on Vrontos, it was the first time he had ever went into the trot, Henry had the biggest smile on his face the whole time as he laughed and giggled. I remembered how it had felt to watch Ariston with Henry, how attentive and loving and wonderful he was with the boy. It brought such happiness to me, seeing first hand what an incredible father Ariston is. And now, we were married and expecting twins! I met Cronus' joyful eyes and my smile grew again as I went over to him.

"Oh, James, Katherine, this is my fiancé Cronus." I introduced him as I took his hand, realizing I had not introduced him and his wife yet. "And this," I gestured to Ennina. "Is my sister in law, and Cronus' wife Ennina."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both." Ennina said with her warm, crooked smile. My aunt and uncle were a bit taken aback by this. But just as I had predicted, James smiled and put his hand out to shake Cronus'.

"It's nice to finally meet you." James said, Cronus smiled warmly.

"It is nice to meet you as well." Cronus greeted as I looked upon his face with a smile. James and Katherine greeted Ennina as well, though Katherine was still shocked from finding out I was planning on marrying a married man.

"So, Cronus," Katherine began and I sighed internally. "You are married then?"

"I have two wonderful wives." He told her, his head held high and a proud look upon his face. "Ennina, and Sif. And soon I will have three." I was nearly holding my breath, waiting for my aunts reaction. She put a smile on her face, though it was a tight one.

"Isn't that nice." Was her only response. Then she looked at me. "You know, your parents will not give me the full story on how you ended up with Cronus, and how you married Ariston." Katherine said with a pointed look to my parents.

"Let's see, that is a long story." I told her. I looked up to Cronus and he gave me a warm smile, then glanced at Ariston to see his smiling face as he still held Henry in his arms.

"Shall we sit down for it?" My father asked and I nodded.

We all sat around the living room, Cronus sat on my left with Ennina next to him, and Ariston sat on my right. They both held my hands, and thanks to them, my nerves calmed down. Looking upon their faces made me realize once again that it did not matter what my aunt thought, I love them and they love me.

I launched into a slightly altered tale that Cronus, Ariston and I had worked up. The story was as truthful as possible, though it left out little details like the existence of the gods, and my death, of course. Ariston and Cronus joined in the telling as well from time to time as I watched them, but mostly, I told the story.

"Once I found Ariston, we flew home and had a lay over in Las Vegas." I told my aunt and uncle. "We were both so unbelievable grateful to have each other back..." I looked into Ariston's eyes and he picked up the story with such a smile.

"That was when I knew I could not wait any longer to marry her." Ariston said, looking into my eyes. "I asked her, since we were in Vegas, if she would marry me right then and there, and she said yes."

"We went to the first dress shop we came upon and Ariston bought me a white dress and himself a tux," I went on with such a smile. "Then, we walked into the first chapel we could find and said our vows, with Kallisto, Ennina and Cronus there with us. We spent our wedding night spent in the Bellagio presidential suite, and a few days later, continued on home." I finished the story we had concocted. After all, we could not exactly tell them that the goddess Ennina had married us in the lair of the Nameless One, in his bedroom, before I rushed off to my death to get Pandora's box. The story also left out Jason, because bringing him into it was just too much, and I had not told my parents about him.

"How romantic." My aunt Katharine sighed, her hand over her heart. Our story had won her over, her eyes were no longer judgmental, they were touched by the story.

"It was romantic." Ariston agreed, his smile widening. "It was perfect. We are still planning on having a ceremony, but that has been pushed back a year or so until after the twins are born." My smile grew as I felt tears in my eyes.

"When are you due?" My aunt asked. I looked away from my husbands eyes and looked at my aunt.

"November 12th." I told her. She looked between the Ariston and I with a confused expression, then she looked at Cronus. "And yes, my sons are Ariston's, I am one hundred percent certain of it." I added in with a roll of my eyes, knowing that she was assuming Cronus was the father.

"You see, our sons have a genetic anomaly that runs in my family." Ariston explained to Katherine. "It causes them to grow faster than normal."

"Oh dear." My aunt said with worry etched onto her features. "Does that mean they will die young?" Ariston shook his head with a reassuring smile.

"No. They will age more quickly, but given time, the process will slow down." Ariston told her, it was basically the truth after all. "The same thing happened to me." He added in.

"I am glad they will be alright." My uncle said.

I looked into Ariston's eyes, he kissed my lips. Sometimes, it is still hard to believe that he is really here with me. The rest of the night went well, dinner was wonderfully delicious, my father had outdone himself with incredible steak and all the fixings. And to my surprise, my aunt wasn't as nosey as I thought she might be. A few hours after dinner, my aunt, uncle and Henry went home, and so did Kallisto and Aaron. Ennina had left to be with Zeus for the night, so that left Ariston, Cronus and I with my parents.

I stood in the kitchen, helping my mom, drying the dishes she washed. I had always hated doing dishes, my parents used to tease me that I could clean a horses stall and pick up manure all day long and never bat an eyelash, but ask me to do dishes and I would do just about anything to get out of it. But right now, I did not mind so much. It was just wonderful spending time with my mother. We were silent as we worked, and I tried to think of a way to bring up the subject of Jason, but my mother ended up doing that for me.

"Mera, honey?" Came my mothers voice, I looked to her.

"Yes mom?" I asked.

"Who is the other ring from?" My mother asked, she was not prying, but she wanted the truth. We never kept secrets between each other, and I knew she wanted to keep it that way.

I knew the ring she spoke of, it was the ring Jason gave me. I glanced at it, thinking of the moment he purposed, before looking back to my mother. Suddenly I was even more nervous about telling her, and I could not get the words out. I did everything I could to keep the emotions off of my face as I looked into my mothers violet eyes, and dried the dish in my hands before placing it down.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, trying to side track this conversation. I did not know that I was ready to tell her.

"You never take it off," She said with a kind smile and knowing eyes. "I know it is more than an ornament to you. Is it another engagement ring?" I could not seem to speak as fear rose up within me, fear of telling her the truth, fear of hurting my wonderful mother. My mother put her hands on my shoulders. "You know you can tell me anything." She told me softly, I nodded and took a deep breath.

"You should know the truth." I said, then looked up into her eyes. "Yes, it is an engagement ring. Do you remember Jason Gray? The immortal who was helping me find Ariston?" I asked her.

"You mentioned him a few times." She said, nodding.

"I fell in love with him." I told her, letting out the breath I had been holding. "But there is a reason I did not tell you about us, that Jason did not come seeking dad's permission before he asked me to be his wife." I took a moment to collect my thoughts, then went on with the story as I had planned to tell it, building up to the truth.

"You see, though I did not remember any of this right away, Jason and I's relationship goes back a thousand years, to one of my past lives." I began the story. "I was a spirit in service to Persephone, the queen of the Underworld. She was my dearest friend, and we are still close now that I know the truth.

"While I was in service to her, she convinced her husband Hades to transfer one of Tartarus' most dangerous inmates to the wastelands of Asphodel. And I, wanting to do a good deed, went to meet this immortal and clean him up, since his body was covered in dirt from Tartarus. The moment I set eyes upon him, my whole world changed. I had been through so much in my mortal life, and I felt that no one could truly understand it, or me. But that short hour I spent with him, cleaning the dirt off of him with a washcloth… I felt like I had finally found where I belonged, and it was with him." I had tears in my eyes as I smiled.

"But this was not just about how I fell in love with him," I went on. "It was how he fell in love with me. This immortal, who I named Jason, had done _horrible_ things in his life, he had committed nearly every crime in existence. He nearly destroyed the world because of the darkness that consumed his soul, a darkness that he only allowed within him because he was madly in love with a woman beyond his station, and knew her father would never allow them to be together. So Jason took that evil into his soul to make himself more powerful, he thought it was the only way he would ever be with the woman he loved, a woman who loved him.

"In short, their marriage ended badly because of the darkness within him. Then he was imprisoned for his crimes. In many ways, the things he did were not his fault, it was the darkness that consumed him. It was simply circumstance, the way the Moirae wove his life to be.

"By the time I met him that day, he had been in Tartarus for twelve thousand years. Twelve thousand years of torture, of torment, of inexplicable pain that cannot be compared. They broke him in there, they broke his spirit, his will to live. Nothing mattered to him anymore, until he set eyes upon me. In that one moment, everything changed for him as well. When I was with him, that darkness had no power over him, he became a better man, a good and wonderful and loving man, all because of the way we loved each other, all because of me.

"I left him that first day after an hour of being in his presence, though no part of me wanted to be separated from him. For a month we were parted, and for a month I thought of nothing else but him, just as he thought of nothing but me. He thought he would never see me again, so you can imagine his surprise when I showed up and proclaimed my love for him. He tried to tell me that no good would come from us being together, but I knew better. I knew he loved me, his eyes said what his lips could not. So I made love to him that night, and that one night, our souls bound together, proving that we were soul mates, that our souls were created for one another.

"We were together for two years in Asphodel, and we were so happy, so out of our minds in love. We would have stayed there forever, but I wanted child. You see, in my mortal lifetime before that, I had a little boy who died when he was two weeks old, and I never got over that." I wiped away the tears rolling down my cheeks. I remembered my son, my little boy, with blue eyes and black hair, it still ached at my soul that I lost him, but now that I had my sons growing within me, and the love of my husband and husbands-to-be, they filled that void. "I wanted a child with Jason, and he would do anything for me.

"We both knew the gods would never let him go, so we made a plan, to sneak away and be reborn as mortals together. He was going to give up everything for me and he never would have thought twice about it. But the gods found out and stopped us before we could put the plan into action, and separated us by keeping him in the Underworld and reincarnating me into a new life.

"The gods feared for my safety. In Asphodel, guards were never far away if I ever needed help, but as a mortal, no one would be there to protect me if he lost his temper. They did not want me with someone like him, but they did not see him as I do. And in the two years we were together, he never so much as raised his voice to me, or his hand. He was kind, loving, humorous and gentle. There was no doubt within me that he would never hurt me, or allow anyone to ever harm me.

"Jason, with the help of the Moirae, escaped the Underworld and began searching for me. He found me in three different lifetimes, though I guess this makes four. But in those first three, every time he found me, I died shortly after. When Jason came to realize the truth, that it was the gods causing my death to protect me from him, he lost his mind.

"He began going after the gods, became the king of an army of immortals, bound with Shadows, and planned on taking the gods down, because the dark creature within him convinced him that winning back the throne was the only way he would ever get me back. And he loved me so much he was willing to do anything to get me back in his arms, and kill anyone who stood in his way." My mothers face had begun to go pale by now as this knowledge sunk in.

"The biggest threat against him, who stood in the way of getting me back, was Pandora's Descendants." I told my mother with tears in my eyes. "So he began hunting the Actives down and taking them out. Forty years ago… he came after your mother and did what he did to all the others." My mothers expression was horrified, almost catatonic in shock. "So, incase you have not understood the gist of this… I am in love with the Nameless One."

My mother's legs gave out, and I just barely caught her before she could fall. She was in shock, a horrified near coma. I could not completely blame her, it is not every day you find out that your daughter is sleeping with the man who murdered your mother in cold blood. If I was in her position, I would be just as horrified, just as shocked. In many ways, I had felt what she was feeling when Jason had first told me, but it held a whole other element for my mother, given that she had witnessed what Jason had done to her mother, and the fact that I was her daughter. Now that I was pregnant, I had a whole new understanding of what it is like to be a mother, how your children's wellbeing comes first.

"Mom." I said to her. "Mom!" She did not respond. "Dad!" I called for him.

My father ran in, his face was just as shocked and I could only guess he had heard the whole conversation. Without a word or a glance in my direction, he scooped up my mother into his arms, then carried her upstairs while kissing her hair, mumbling comforting words to her. Ariston and Cronus came right over to me. I wrapped my arms around Cronus, then Ariston stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me as well.

"She will be alright." Cronus assured me. "She is just in shock. Lets sit down."

I nodded and Cronus and Ariston led me into the living room and I sat down between them, resting my head on Cronus' shoulders, my legs on Ariston's lap. Having the both of them there, holding me, helped to soothe me as I cried.

We sat there for a few hours before my mom came downstairs with my dad. They sat across from us, my mother watching me, my father watching my mother, though his eyes did shift to me from time to time. She was still pale, and clearly had been crying, but she seemed stronger than before.

"Is there more?" My mother asked. I nodded.

"Jason is not who he used to be." I told her. "It is because of me that he is now secretly fighting on our side. Abraham Lincoln said 'the best way to destroy an enemy is to make him a friend' and by the Moirae placing me in the body of one of Pandora's last Descendant's, they did just that. He is not who he was, he was never truly that. Without me, he lost himself to the darkness within him. He is still good and he wants to work to find redemption."

"How long have you known about this?" My mother asked.

"Almost four months." I told her, she remained silent as she took this in and I went on. "I was just as shocked as you are when I found out, perhaps even more so. I grew closer to Jason during the time I spent here with you both, and at Aaron's birthday party, Jason kissed me. I was beyond upset with him, I told him I never wanted to see him again, that was why I went off with Cronus for three weeks to our island. I needed time to wrap my head around things, but one thing was clear, I was in love with Jason, desperately so. It was a love that is so deeply rooted within my soul, that there was no way to get past it.

"That letter that was left here for me, it was from him. In it, he told me that he loved me, and begged me to reconsider ordering him out of my life. And I did. Cronus was just as scared for me as you both are right now. He warned me as best he could, saying that Jason was more dangerous than I could fathom. But he also told me to follow my heart and soul, and I did, and everything led back to Jason.

"So I began a relationship with him, and we were both so incredibly happy together. I always knew he was keeping something from me, but I love him so much that being with him mattered more than any secret he kept. When he told me… I felt sick. He had tried to tell me before, but he knew I would hate him, and he could not bear to lose me again.

"But that same night he told me, Reina attacked Ariston and it was only because of Jason that I was able to get to him that night. I ended up saving his life, but in finding the box, I ended mine. Jason had tried to stop me from going to my death, but I kissed him and promised that everything would be alright. I survived and Ariston was able to get me out of that palace in time, because Jason let the shield down. I would have died, my soul might have even been destroyed if it were not for Jason. Ariston saved my life as I saved his, by giving me some of his soul, but I also owe my life to Jason." I finished, not know what else to say, how else to explain all of this.

"And you still love him? You still want to marry him?" My mother asked, I nodded and smiled a bit.

"He is one of my soul mates, I will never be able to stop loving him." I told her. "And I want to be with him, I just wanted you to know the truth first." She nodded.

"The important thing to understand about this," Cronus began. "Is that the immortal who killed your mother does not exist when Jason is with Mera. I had my doubts once as well, but now I know that he would die for her, he would do anything for her." My mother took a shaky breath and nodded.

"I do not like this." My mother said in all honesty, looking into my eyes. "He murdered my mother, I do not want you with someone like him."

"That is not who he is." I told her, feeling protective of Jason. "Not anymore at least."

"How can you trust him?" My father spoke for the first time. "I remember the stories you told us about him, and all the billions of deaths on his hands. He is _dangerous_."

"Dad, not only do I have Jason's, Cronus' and Ariston's power within me, I have power of my own." I told him, looking him square in the eyes. "I am more powerful than him, but that does not matter. He would never harm me. I trust Jason with my life, because I see the good in him, even when no one else does. Mom, dad, I love you both and I am so sorry for what he put you through mom, but I am not giving up on him. I love him and I have faith in him, so now I am asking you both to have faith in me. You do not need to accept him into your lives, but he will be a part of mine." My parents were silent for a time as they watched me. My mothers expression softened as she looked at me.

"Mera, you are my daughter and I love you." My mother told me. "I will never let anything come between us, not even this. I am not going to lie to you, I do not want any part of him near you, but I am not going to lose you over this. It is your life, and your choices have never led you astray before when you listen to your heart. I do not want him in our home though." I nodded smiled to her and she returned that smile.

"Thank you mother, I love you." I told her as I got up from the couch and wrapped my arms around her. My mother held me close. "I hope and pray everyday that I can be as good of a mother to my sons, as you have been to me."

"Just please be safe." She begged.

"I will." I told her. "I already died, so you do not have to worry about that hanging over my head anymore. I am an immortal now mom, that means I am going to live forever."

And it was in that moment, with those words, that reality sunk in. It was true, I was going to live forever, by my parents would not. Someday, I would lay them to rest, not looking a day older than I do now. Tears streamed down my cheeks as my father got up from the couch and wrapped his arms around my mother and I, holding his girls close to his heart.

I did not know how I would handle it, losing both of my parents. But it would not only be them. Each member of my mortal family, and every human friend I had would someday die. But I was grateful that they were not the only family I had. I would always have Ariston and Cronus and Jason. I would have Kallisto and Aaron, and Ennina, and so many immortal brothers and sisters who love me dearly. Above all, I would have my sons, and they too will be immortal. And I would give my life to keep each and every person I love safe.

That night, after we said goodbye to my parents. Ariston teleported our cars back to Olympus. I asked Cronus to stay with me tonight, I needed both him and Ariston to hold me after everything that had just happened.

Once we got home, Ariston changed into sleeping pants while I changed into a kneel length, violet silk nightgown. I took down my hair and brushed it out, feeling the bristles go through every strand, when Cronus walked into my dressing room. I smiled to his reflection, admiring his shirtless torso in the mirror. He kneeled down beside me, watching me in fascination as I brushed out my golden hair. I placed the brush down when I was done, then turned to face Cronus, laying my hand upon his cheek as I looked down into his beautiful eyes. I kissed his lips once, then rested my forehead to his.

"I hope I do not have to go through anything like tonight again for a very long time." I told him. "It was just too much to take." Cronus nodded.

"It turned out well though." He said, I nodded.

"But they will never truly accept Jason." I said, letting out a sigh. "I mean, I always knew they would not… but I had hoped…"

"Just give them time." He told me gently. "It has taken you nearly four months to be ready to be in Jason's presence again." He reminded me. I nodded. "Lets get some sleep."

Cronus took my hands and helped me to my feet. He brought me into Ariston and I's bedroom. Ariston was laying on his back with his arms behind his head, his face lost in thought, then he looked up to me and a beautiful crooked smile came across his face. He turned on his side and held his arms out to me, I climbed into bed and snuggled into his chest, wrapping my arm around his back, placing a few kisses on his shoulder. Cronus came and laid behind me, his arm around my waist. I gave them both a kiss goodnight, then tried to get some sleep. I sighed about a half hour later. My sons had begun moving around within me, they were restless and so was I because of it.

"It is so use, Nathan and Meristos do not want to sleep." I said, letting out another sigh.

"How about a nice hot bath then?" Ariston asked.

"That would be nice." I admitted, then looked at Cronus. "I just do not want you to leave."

"Then why don't I join you two?" Cronus asked. I looked at Ariston.

"It is fine with me." Ariston said.

"I _am_ hungry." I mentioned with a smile.

"Say no more." Ariston said, giving me a loving kiss. "I will make us some food, you two get in the bath and I will bring the food up when it is done." I nodded.

Ariston gave me one more sweet kiss, then got up and walked out of our bedroom. Cronus and I got up and went into the bathroom. Once we were both naked, we sank into the hot water and a sigh of relaxation left my lips as I stood waist deep and my sons relaxed immediately. I could only guess that tonight had been an ordeal on them as well. I placed my hand upon my womb.

"I am sorry for tonight my sons," I told them. "I did not mean to upset you."

I felt guilty at the thought that my upset, caused them to be upset. I knew I would have to be more careful from now on. Cronus came up behind me and began rubbing my neck, and shoulders, and back.

"Mmm." I sighed a moan. "That feels good."

His hands slid down my sides, caressing my bare skin, as his lips found my skin. He moved my hair over my shoulder and kissed down the back of my neck, the sensation was wonderfully overwhelming, making me forget everything but his hands and lips. His lips continued down my back as his hands continued to explore my body. Then he turned me around and I looked down into his eyes as he caressed my hips and thighs.

"Ariston will be downstairs for a while." Cronus mentioned. His lips trailing up my torso and to between my breast as I clutched him closer.

"And it would help me sleep." I added as my head lulled back from the intensity of the passion.

"Make love to me." Cronus whispered. I wrapped my legs around him, and that was all it took to join our aching bodies…

We just held each other in the hot water when we had finished. Our love making did not last days, but it did not need to. We both got where we needed to go, and I felt so much more relaxed for it. Cronus' face nuzzled my neck, then my breast, and I treasured every moment of it as I smiled in bliss. It was then that Ariston walked in with a platter of food. I pulled away from Cronus, flushing in embarrassment that my husband had seen me in such a state with Cronus.

"Mera," Ariston said, I met his sky blue eyes. "Really, it is alright." I smiled to him, I was beyond thankful that he was not jealous, that my making love to Cronus did not bother him. Somehow, within his soul, he thought it was beautiful.

Ariston stripped down and joined us in the water, bringing a floating tray of delicious food over to us. Cronus came up and we all began eating. I was hungrier than I knew, eating as much as I could. To my surprise, Cronus and Ariston were not embarrassed or awkward that we were all naked together in the bathing pool. They seemed comfortable with each other, like it was completely natural.

"You two seem pretty comfortable with each other." I commented.

"You have to realize that we came from a time when nudity between the same sex was not a big deal." Ariston explained. "Women would bathe naked together, and so would men. Even to this day men still bathe together in a locker room. When I was a boy I would bathe with Cronus, and not to mention that people used to swim naked back then. So while it does not excite me, seeing a naked man does not embarrass me either."

"Oh." Was all I said. "I guess I can understand that." I went back to eating.

I gave Cronus a smile, still feeling that after glow within him, that same feeling that flowed through me. After a time, I could not keep my eyes off of Ariston. I felt Cronus take the hint I did not know I was giving. He picked up the floating tray.

"I will take care of this." Cronus said with a smile.

Once Cronus was out of the bathroom, Ariston and I were all over each other, not able to hold back from enjoying each others bodies…

After just savoring those sweet moments afterwards, Ariston and I got out of the tub and began drying off. I felt wonderful, and so did he. A thought came to me then, something that was odd to think about.

"You know, I have never been with two different men in the same night." I said to Ariston.

"I have been with more than two women in the same night." He told me with an easy smile.

"That is different." I said, he looked into my eyes.

"Why should it be?" He asked. "Just because I am a man?" I shrugged, not knowing what to say to that. He rolled his eyes. "I cannot stand the double standards that most of human society places on women. If a man sleeps with many women, he is congratulated. If a woman sleeps with many men, she is put down and called awful names. Then those women, simply because they wanted to enjoy and explore their sexuality, feel awful about themselves and begin thinking less of who they are as a woman.

"Not to mention that if a young woman gets pregnant, nine times out of ten, they blame her and look down upon her, instead of seeing that it takes two to tango and the father had quite a bit to do with the conception. Sex is not supposed to be demoralizing, it is supposed to be uplifting. We are trying to teach the mortals to just accept people for who they are, instead of trying to change them. Some will want just one devoted partner, some may want to sleep around, some may want a little of both. And some will even want a partner of the same sex. There is nothing wrong with it, and trying to force people into the same little box in life will only lead to strife among the race of men." Ariston noticed how I was gazing up at him adoringly, he gave me a crooked smile. "What?"

"I love how you get so passionate about a subject." I told him, placing my hands on his cheeks. "I love the way your beautiful mind works, and every idea within it." I kissed his lips ardently. "I love you Ariston, my beloved husband."

"I love you." He whispered at the same time his soul communicated that silent truth to me. "Lets get some sleep, your lids are beginning to droop." My eyelids slid shut for a moment, and I felt Ariston's lips brush a loving kiss over each one.

Then he swooped me up into his arms and carried me into our bedroom, where Cronus was already fast asleep. Ariston laid me down next to Cronus and I curled up between the two of them, then fell fast asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><em>I walked through the halls of Olympus, they were strangely empty, and a beautiful melody drifted through the air. Someone was humming a song I somehow had heard before, the voice was sweet and enchanting, something like my own, like my mothers. I followed the sound, my bare feet walking upon the fine marble floor. Like a sirens song, I was drawn to the melody, I needed to know where it was coming from.<em>

_As I followed the sound, I knew where it was taking me. I could feel the box drawing me near, pulling me in. The doors to the room in which it was kept, where the humming was coming from, were not guarded as they usually are night and day. Instead, the grand, white doors gracefully opened before me. The box floated in midair, the melody was coming from the box itself. I walked in a daze towards it and without thinking twice, I released the latch. The top burst open and a blinding light came from inside…_

I awoke from the dream, Cronus and Ariston were still fast asleep, both looking so peaceful, so handsome. Their arms were wrapped around me and I was far too comfortable to get up. I thought about the dream, running through it in my mind, until Ariston and Cronus woke, and we all made our way to the kitchen since we were hungry. On the way there, the scents coming from the kitchen made me hungrier.

We walked in to find Ennina cooking up a storm of bacon, sausage, all different types of eggs, omelets, wholegrain toast that smelled amazing, waffles and so on. There was also a ridiculous amount of fresh fruits, even some vegetables. I began eating the slices of red pepper right away. It was sweet and juicy and crisp, absolutely perfect.

"This is incredible." I told Ennina.

"I thought you all might be hungry." Ennina said with a crooked smile. "Please, dig in!"

We all ended up bringing the food out to the meadow in front of the house and eating in the sunshine and soft grass. Luna and Vrontos were grazing on the sweet grass not far off. Ariston had been just as happy to see his horse again as he was to see me when he returned. There is nothing like the bond shared between a horse and their rider. Ariston and I had gone riding through the forest of Olympus countless times since he has been home. Though I did not do as much riding now that I was three months pregnant, more than half way to my due date. But I still went on trail rides and walked on the beach on Luna, while Ariston rides Vrontos next to me.

I began humming the song the voice in my dreams always sang. Even when I dreamt of something other than the box, that song was always there and it was stuck in my head. It was a nice melody though, and wonderful to hum along to. It was then that I noticed Ennina and Cronus watching me with a bewildered expression upon their faces.

"What has you both so perplexed?" I asked them with a warm smile.

"That song," Ennina said, with that look still upon her face. "How do you know it?"

"It has been in my dreams for two weeks straight." I told her. "Why?"

"My sister, she used to sing that song," She told me, her curious expression still in place. "Her mother taught her it."

"Pandora?" I asked, she nodded. "How odd."

"Yes, how odd." She replied and we all went back to eating.

Later on, Ariston and I lounged in our library. During my pregnancy, since I was not able to do much else, I read up on history and politics. It was fascinating, all the choices and mistakes people made. The chance victories, the devastating defeats, the murder, the betrayal, the love, the hate, it was all there to be read, and it was amazing to think of how everything could be different if just one thing had happened differently. Just one event being stopped or put into motion could change the entire world. Like the rain that muddied the battlefield of Agincourt in 1415ad, slowing the heavily armored French troops down, and giving the English the upper hand they needed as they rained arrows down upon them, and shot at them with their new kind of arrowhead that could pierce plate armor. If that alone, the times nature had intervened in history, was not proof of the gods, I did not know what was.

The gods had far more complete records than mortals did. Everything from the beginning of the gods had been documented and was at my fingertips, except for certain information that the Twelve kept under lock and key, so to speak. I had to wonder about those bits of information, those things that only the Twelve, and perhaps a select few, knew about. I was beyond curious, seeing as how one of those things was my past, the truth that Jason was in love with me. That one fact changed everything I thought I knew about the past, and the reasons he did the things he did.

I wanted to know everything, but I set my sights on learning what was available to me before asking for more. My memory had always been excellent as a Descendant, but as an immortal it was on a whole other level. And I had found since I rose to immortality, I could read so much faster, absorbing every word, every piece of knowledge. I could easily read through three, one thousand page books in an hour or less. So I was learning at an incredible speed, and I simply adored it! I have always wanted to know everything about everything.

There was still something I had been trying to figure out. What exactly were the three great gifts that were gained from my death? I could only guess that the first two gifts were the box and my immortality. But what could be the third? Something deep within me told me that I had not discovered the third gift yet, but it was close, so very close.

Thinking of 'the three gifts' made me smile for another reason also. It made me think of the three gods I had been blessed with, the three soul mates I have, two of which I discovered while Ariston was held captive. Finding and discovering my love for Jason and Cronus meant the world to me, but if I had the choice, I would not have had Ariston taken from me in order for me to realize my feelings for them. True, it would have been that much harder if I had discovered these feelings, and the fact that a monogamous relationship is not what I am meant for, while being with Ariston. But still, just to have him safe would have meant the world.

But what was done was done. The Moirae had weaved those events and I did not regret them. Regrets were a waste of time, living in the moment, loving what you have now, was what mattered.

I knew that Jason, Cronus and Ariston were my personal 'three gifts.' But what the Moirae promised was something else entirely, _three gifts that will mean the turning point in this war._

* * *

><p>Three nights later, the dream still persisted. I had visited the box, but did not dare open it, since the Twelve would not allow it. Tonight, Ariston and I would dine with the Twelve and their spouses. Nell would be present as well, and I looked forward to seeing her again. I loved the thought that our children would grow up together, play together, and be like brothers. I adored her son and Ariston and I visited him as often as we could.<p>

I dressed in a teal gown with royal blue trimming. It was of simple cloud silk with a V-neck. The gown fell upon my curves in an ancient style, one that I _adored_. Tianna did my hair, braiding the sides of it back, save a few pieces that purposefully fell free from the braids. The rest she put into an elegant up-do that looked lose and flowing. I wore no headpiece, seeing as how this was not a formal event, just a family dinner.

Around my throat, I wore a diamond choker. It was exquisitely designed with white diamonds, looking like little flowers growing from swirling vines. And at the center was a large, emerald-cut emerald. The necklace had been a birthday gift from Cronus for my eighteenth birthday last year, and it was truly stunning.

My shoes were elegant 4" heels, made of royal blue silk ribbon that tied around my ankle. I do wear flats on occasion, but what can I say? There is just something wonderful about wearing high heels, and even when I was Descendant, they had never bothered me.

Ariston wore a royal blue suit with a white dress shirt. For jewels, he wore emerald cufflinks and an adamantine watch with little sapphires in the face. I smiled seeing him wear that particular watch, seeing as how it was the same one of his that I wore so often while he was missing. I rarely ever took the thing off, and Ariston said he loved it all the more because I had worn it so often.

That watch was a reminder to both of us of all we have been through, both together and apart, and that we had made it through and ended up together, just as we were meant to. Of course, neither of us needed the token to remind us of that. Just looking into each other's eyes is a reminder of everything we have been through, and I always feel the same gratitude within his soul that is within mine every time our eyes meet. Gratitude and love, and happiness, he gives me all of this and more, and I am only too happy to return the favor.

We met with our family in one of the dining halls in the palace. Cronus immediately walked up to me and kissed me, a long deep kiss, the kind that probably should not be shared in front of an audience, but we did not care and no one around us seemed to mind. After greeting everyone, we ate dinner together. It has always warmed my heart to be among the Twelve and their spouses. One of the many things mythology never told, was how closely bound they all are. They are a family in every sense of the word. They were my family, my brothers and sisters, my aunts and uncles, my mother and father-in-law. Even Hades and Persephone joined us.

After dinner we all retired to a large sitting room where stories were told, and I was sure our laughter could be heard throughout the palace. Nell was clearly over the moon, I was so happy that her life was finally what she wanted it to be. I had hated how trapped she had been, even at Blueridge. I could see it in her eyes back then, it had been as if she constantly walked around with chains around her ankles and hands, restraints that held her captive to a life she did not want.

But now, here she was, laughing as she sat beside Zeus and Aphrodite. Ennina had her head resting on Hades' lap as he stroked her hair, while Persephone curled up into her husband's side with his arm around her, laughing as she spoke to Ennina. Everyone present was so relaxed, they had their feet up, cuddled into their spouse's arms. I wondered if anyone would recognize the Twelve great Olympians if they saw them right now, relaxing and laughing with one another as joke after joke was told.

I felt just as carefree as everyone else. I had my head resting on Cronus' chest as he reclined against the arm of the couch. Ariston had his head resting on my lap as he lounged on the long couch, his legs up on the other arm of the couch as I ran my fingers through his soft, warm curls.

"I nearly forgot!" Hephaestus said.

"I thought gods are not able to forget?" I asked jokingly and he laughed.

"It is a figure of speech." He said in mock defense.

A jewelry box made out of adamantine that had the most beautiful designs engraved upon it, appeared out of golden light in the smith god's hand. He walked up to me and I held my hands out as I sat up on the couch. The moment I spied the box, I knew it contained something incredibly important. The smile slid from my face, being replaced by a look of awe. Hephaestus handed me the box, I looked at it for a moment before I undid the latch and opened the cover. My eyes widened at what was inside.

On a finely crafted, thin, adamantine chain, hung a pendant, but it was so much more than that. The pendant was a little square box that was just barely bigger than my thumb, made of adamantine, laden with tiny green jade dragons that were so small and elegant. They were carved to look as if they had been frozen in full flight. Around the bottom and the top of the little box, was a line of Chimera's that looked just like Diokles. It looked as if they were marching around the box, protecting it. Those Chimera's were so small, they were barely an 1/8 of an inch in height, their dark green jade bodies and morning star tails were carved with such detail, showing each scale. Their manes and proud faces were made out of gold, which also were intricately crafted to show every hair and detail of the face and mane.

But out of every detail upon this box, the most incredible element of design was on the front of the box, which held the releif of a phoenix with its wings unfurled. The bird was made out of red and orange gold that seemed to shimmer, giving the effect of a live flame. Its eyes were made out of tiny fire opals, the red orange stone glowing like embers, like Diokles eyes, like my own eyes. I glanced down upon Diokles, who right now was siting on his hindquarters, looking at me with his intelligent ember eyes and proud lion face.

My gaze returned to the box, to the phoenix upon it. I touched the bird lightly and was surprised to see that the metal was warm to the touch. I knew why Hephaestus chose a phoenix, it is because that is the bird I turn into most naturally when I change my shape. Just as Zeus is an eagle, Ennina is an owl, and Aphrodite is a dove, I am a phoenix, the bird that symbolizes resurrection and rebirth. It was fitting, given my history. But this pendant… I could feel myself within it, my essence, my light, _my blood._ I felt the power flowing within it, its energy matched my own precisely. This was mine, in every way, shape and form.

"Mera," Hephaestus said as I starred at the pendant, still entranced by its beauty and power. "May I present you with your box, made from the drop of your blood you asked me to take months ago. It seems you were right, your blood carried the missing link, the element that has been passed down through the generations since Pandora, and I was able to creature another of its kind. Now there are two boxes, Pandora's, and your own." Hephaestus said with great pride in his voice.

"This is incredible." I said in amazement, my voice barely more than a whisper. "How did you make it so small?"

"I found a new way to create the box." My brother told me. "This way it will be something you can always keep on you, saving you valuable moments when you come face to face with a Shadow. The phoenix on the front is the latch. If you press down upon it, your box will open, ensnaring any creatures of darkness around you into your box."

I could not help myself. I took the pendant out of the jewelry box, letting the long chain fall between my fingers. I pressed down on the warm Phoenix's body and the lid of the tiny box flew open without much pressure needing to be applied. I looked into the box and was stunned to see that I could not see the bottom, it looked like some sort of black hole, the center of which was swirling in a whirlpool effect. I closed the lid and then looked up at my brother, my amazement turned into exuberance as a smile came over my face, realizing that now there was not one, but two boxes that could trap Shadows within them.

"How many can it hold?" I asked Hephaestus.

"There is no limit to the amount of Shadows it can hold." He told me with that proud smile. "I improved upon the schematics the Moirae gave Pandora millennia ago, and came up with this design. I also added a few elements and designs I thought might be to you liking."

"It is perfect." I told him with a smile.

I took the chain and brought it over my head. The chain was long enough that my box would be hidden in my clothing, between my breast, if need be. I then got up and gave the incredible god who created this wonder a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"You are incredible brother." I told him. When I sat back down, I noticed all eyes were on me.

"There is one other matter of business to discuss." Zeus said.

"And that is?" I asked him.

"Have you thought about your future? What you would like to do among the gods?" He asked, again all eyes were on me, awaiting my answer. I did not hesitate to give it, I have always known what I wanted to do.

"I would like to earn the title of Goddess." I told him. "I want to protect this world and all the gods and mortals in it against the Shadows, against anything that dares to make things worse, to feed off of the suffering of others. And once balance is restored, I want to protect this world from anyone or thing that dares to try and throw it out of balance again." Zeus smiled, clearly satisfied with my answer.

"Mera," He said, shaking his head. "Daughter, certainly, you must know that after everything you have already done, you have earned the title of Goddess a hundred times over." My soul filled with pride at his words, pride and amazement. "You have proved yourself to be wise, strong, courageous, and most importantly, willing to give your life for others. If you are willing to take the vows, the position and honor is yours." I was deeply moved by this, I had tears in my eyes.

"I would be honored to be a goddess." I told him and his crooked smile grew.

"Then when you are ready, we will hold a coronation for you and you can take your vows in front of all of Olympus!" Zeus proclaimed.

* * *

><p>It was just four days later that the coronation happened. All of Olympus gathered to see me take my vows. I walked through the crowded throne room on the white carpet, covered in flower petals. I wore a white gown with an empire waistline. The silk fell in soft pleats over my body and growing womb. Upon my head was placed a headpiece of white diamonds, the same one Hephaestus made for me to wear to the celebration that had been thrown in my honor when I first arrived on Olympus last year. The large teardrop diamond that rested upon my forehead was the size of my thumb, the rest of the jewel was designed to look something between lace and a snowflake.<p>

I walked with dignity, my head held high and my shoulders low and back, to where Zeus stood with Hera on his left and Ennina on his right. Ennina held a small golden jar within her hands, and Hera held a golden chalice. The rest of the Twelve stood behind them in a semicircle. My arms were wrapped around my growing womb as I walked. I was beyond proud to be pregnant, to be carrying my husbands sons.

"Kneel." Zeus said in his calm, authoritative voice when I reached them. I did as I was asked, kneeling down upon the red velvet pillow, as I looked up at the mighty king of the Greek gods, my father-in-law. "Mera of the Olympian's, do you swear to protect the innocent? To honor the just laws of the gods, and guide those you are sent to? To hear the prayers of all who call upon your name? Do you promise to protect light from darkness? Good from evil? And to use the powers that are to be bestowed upon you, to guide those in darkness into the light?"

"On my life and honor, on the sacred river of Styx, I do so swear to do all that you have said." I proclaimed with my head held high.

Ennina handed her father the jar and he dipped his fingers into the golden liquid within it, his fingers came out glowing as they were coated in the golden substance. This substance was said to be sacred, created by Chaos, the first of the gods, to bind sacred oaths. It was, in essence, ambrosia, which was why Ariston and I drank that at our wedding. Zeus rubbed the warm liquid onto my forehead, then onto the middle of my chest between my collarbone and breast, then on each of my shoulders. Hera then handed Zeus the golden chalice.

"Mera of the Olympian's, Daughter of Pandora, Descendant of the Twelve, drink of this brew, and join the ranks of the gods as the goddess you were born to be." Zeus said, his voice ringing out among the crowds, holding thunder within his tone. Right now, he was not my grandfather, or my father-in-law, he was my king and I was his loyal subject.

I reached up with both hands and Zeus placed the chalice into my hands. As I brought the gold to my lips, I saw inside, and the liquid was not gold, it was a rosy pink.

I let my eyelids slid close as the liquid, that was so weightless it nearly felt like flavored air, passed my lips. I drank every last drop, feeling the reverent energy running throughout my being, making me glow, giving me abilities I did not have before. Such as the power to read the minds of all those without divine ichor within them, and to plant a thought in a mortals mind. They may seem like small gifts, but they could be incredibly dangerous in the wrong hands. I was also given the ability to hear the words of anyone who called upon my name. I opened my eyes as I exhaled and a rosy mist left my lips for that one breath.

"Arise goddess," Zeus proclaimed, as he held his hands out to me. "And walk amongst us as one the divine one you are!"

I smiled and placed my hands into Zeus', and he gently helped me to my feet. He kissed both of my cheeks in a fatherly manor, then turned me around, where the crowd began cheering for me.

As I stood before the cheering crowds, I threw my hands into the air in a kind of victory. I smiled to them, seeing Ariston and Cronus in front of the crowd with the greatest kind of pride upon their faces as they cheered me on. This was just another moment in my life that changed everything. Yet I felt that this was just one more step on my path to becoming who I am meant to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Nell's point of view <strong>

I sat on my bed with Zeus lounging near me. Edmund was in the nursery fast asleep. Before us was a box my father had sent, the same box that held all of my things from my time in Blueridge. I picked up my phone and turned it on, smiling at the photo of Hunter smiling with his mouth full. I missed him, but Zeus told me he was doing well and finally went to that ivy league college he got accepted into. Zeus said that Hunter had stayed in Blueridge after I left because of me. He thought, hoped, that someday, I might come looking for him. Asking Hunter to let me go made him move on with his life, but it was still one of the hardest things I had ever done.

I picked up the pure gold charm bracelet Hunter had given me and tears formed of their own accord in my eyes. The bracelet was from Tiffany's. While in Blueridge, I did not want any of my father's money, I hated him at the time. The only thing I would let him pay for was my tuition. I got a job at Blueridge Stables a few months after I arrived at the school, I wanted the money, but I barely knew anything about horses, I had only read about them and seen one once. Mera was the one to teach me about horses, and I soon fell in love with them. I found I could tell a horse things I would never say to a person, mortal or immortal. Whenever I was troubled, even if it was the middle of the night, I always went to the barn and to the nearest horse, where I would cast a shield around us and tell him or her all my problems.

Hunter was in much the same boat as I was money wise. He was there on a scholarship. His dad ran out on his mom before he was born, his mom worked three or four jobs for most of her life to take care of him. She was tough as nails, but she had to be, to be able to deal with everything life had thrown at her. But beneath that, she had a good heart and truly loved her son. Hunter had insisted I meet his mother when she flew out to visit one weekend. I was beyond nervous, but Kelly Smith was kind to me. She told me she saw herself in me, that I felt like the entire world was against me. And she was right, she saw right through me and seemed to understand how I was feeling.

Kelly came out to visit as often as she could, I felt closer to her than I did my own mother who birthed and raised me. Yet still, there were secrets I could not tell her. Every time Kelly left, she would hug me, then her son. She would look at Hunter and say, "Take care of her." while nodding to me, and mean those words with all her heart.

Looking at the charm bracelet, I remembered when Hunter gave it to me. He had worked two jobs all summer to save up for it. He told me "Only the best for the best." As he clasped it on my wrist. Never had a gift meant so much as this beautiful gold charm bracelet did. The first charm he gave me was a horseshoe incrusted in diamonds, which also took him the summer to earn. He told me it was a symbol of my love for horses, and the pure dumb luck that brought us together.

The second charm he gave me was for our first anniversary. It was a heart shaped piece of platinum with **Nell + Hunter **engraved upon it in beautiful script. The third was, of all things, a thunderbolt, since I have always loved the rain and thunderstorms. For our second anniversary, he gave me the fourth and final charm. It was a little ring, not big enough to fit on a finger, with a single sapphire in it. Hunter had looked into my eyes and told me that after we graduate, he was going to give me a real ring, an engagement ring. I had begun crying at this and wrapped my arms around him. Graduation was only six months away at the time, and after graduation, I had to return home and marry Roan.

It was that night I called to my father. I remembered the conversation we had.

"_Father, I must speak with you." I said and he appeared a few minutes later._

_He wore black, as he almost always does. His face was expressionless, his pale blue eyes as cold as ever._

"_You look beautiful." He complemented me. I was still in the red dress I wore for my date with Hunter._

"_I can't marry Roan." I told him._

"_Why not?" He asked._

"_Because I am in love with someone else." I told him._

"_This mortal boy?" He asked._

"_His name is Hunter." I stated. "And I love him, and he loves me. I want to marry him, not Roan."_

"_I will never allow that." He told me. "Roan will be a good husband to you, he will care for you, provide for you and stand by your side as a husband should. This mortal boy will never be worthy of you. You are a princess, you are to be a queen someday, and this boy will never have what it takes to lead our followers." I felt panic rising up within my soul._

"_I do not want to be a queen!" I yelled at him with tears in my eyes. "I just want Hunter, he is all I have ever wanted. If you want an heir, just have another child with mother or some other woman. I refuse to ever sit upon your throne."_

"_How can you even consider giving up your future for this boy?" My father asked, his face a bit shocked, but I was too upset to notice that he was showing emotions, something he rarely does. "He is human Nellena. In eighty years, he will die and leave you alone. It will be easier to say goodbye to him now." I just watched him, more hurt than I had ever been. Once again, he was doing what he always did when it came to me, nothing. He did not care about what I wanted, no one cared about what I wanted except for Hunter, and Mera. "You will return to us, and you will marry Roan." My father stated._

"_No, I will not. You cannot force me to marry him." I said, crossing my arms and holding my ground. I refused to stand idly by while I was forced into a life I did not want, with a man I would never be able to love._

"_Then you leave me no choice." My father said. "Tomorrow morning, you will either return home and marry Roan, or I will kill Hunter." I was beyond shocked, horrified. I was dumbfounded, searching his face for any sign that he was lying, I found none. I knew he had it in him to kill, I never had to question that for a moment. "If you care for this boy at all, you will leave him to his life and return home to where you belong. Do not forget who I am Nellena, I am not only your father, I am your king. I will not be crossed, especially not by my own daughter. Is that clear?"_

"_Crystal." I said as I glared at him. "I hate you father. I will never forgive you for this." I told him with all the venom within me as tears threatened to roll down my cheeks._

_I had turned and walked away, never looking back. I went to the stables, to the horses, and cried out my tale to them. Then I sat on a bench in front of the stable, looking up at the moon as I smoked a cigarette. Mera had seen me and came to talk to me. I told her what I could of what had happened, then made her promise to never come after me. It was a miracle that my father had not found out about her yet, that she was still alive was a miracle, and I could not risk her._

_Then I walked off into the night, and soon I began running with all my immortal speed. I did not even bother to knock on Hunter's door, I just barged in and saw him sit up in shock at the noise. He looked at me with tired eyes, though he was clearly worried._

"_What's wrong?" He asked._

_I just went over to him and climbed onto his lap as he sat up on his bed, and kissed him deeply. I cried at times as we made love over and over again, all night through, knowing it would be the last time we ever did so. Then I laid next to him, taking in these last few precious moments as he held me. His eyelids were heavy as he smiled to me. I wanted to ask him to run away with me, I knew he would do anything for me. But I also knew that my father was not my only problem. If Roan found out about Hunter, he would surely kill him in a slow and torturous way, and I could not let that happen to the man I love._

"_I love you Nell." He said._

"_I love you Hunter," I said to him. "Please know that, no matter what happens, I love you." He nodded and held me close as he began nodding off._

_Once I was sure he was asleep, when his breathing was steady, I got out of his embrace as tears streamed down my face. I found a post-it and a pen and wrote just three words, "I am sorry." Then stuck the note to the pillow I had been on. I went back to my dorm and gathered up the things I wanted to bring in one box. I teleported back to that horrible palace, only to be greeted in a sickeningly sweet tone by my mother._

_She knew about Hunter. She came to visit me one time and found me kissing him. She had handed me a small bag of those golden seeds, telling me to take one every two months. "I would not want you returning with that boys child in your belly." She had said in an almost condescending way. When Roan saw me, his face lit up as he crossed the room. He picked me up by my waist and spun me around and kissed me. I remained still as he kissed me, all the while wanting to claw his eyes out while screaming that I would never be his wife. But for Hunter, I endured that kiss._

_That very night I was fitted for my wedding gown. My heart had broken, my soul had shattered in such a way that being whole would never happen again. I was numb, I had no reason left to live. The next day, at sunset, Roan and I were married. It was as if another person had said my vows, it was my voice, but it was not me saying them. I was lost in another land in my mind, a desolate prison for my soul, and I knew that was what this marriage for me would be, a prison._

_After the feast, in which Roan tried to make conversation with me, but it always fell flat since I did not play along and keep it going, he brought me to his apartment that was now to be ours as a married couple. He brought me into the bedroom and I stood there, dead to the world, as he undressed me. I did not care what he was about to do to me, nothing mattered anymore. I did not even notice him taking his clothing off, I did not admire his body, I did not ache for him to be closer. I simply stood there as still as a stature, knowing that none of it mattered. Roan could just pick me up and throw me down on the bed, taking the pleasures he wanted from my body while I laid there unresponsive, for all I cared._

_But Roan did something I never expected. He came up to me and tenderly took my face between his hands. I looked up into his eyes and saw compassion, even affection. His tender touch brought all my pains to the surface and tears filled my eyes that I could no longer hold back._

_Then he softly whispered. "Everything is going to be alright, you are safe with me. I will never hurt you." And looking into his eyes, I believed him. Then he kissed me and for the first time, I felt something when we kissed and my body began to awaken under his hands. The first thing I felt was a horrible pain, a pain I desperately needed to get away from. So I kissed him deeper, and much to my surprise, he made sure my body was ready for his before he laid me down and made love to me._

_And when our bodies were joined for the first time, it was undeniably pleasurable, making my back arch as I let out a moan beneath him. But then he just looked at me, staying perfectly still with a perplexed look upon his face. I looked up into his eyes and then he kissed me and began making love to me. I did not expect him to be tender, to nearly always put my needs first as we made love._

_The next morning, part of the reason I had cried when I woke was that I was ashamed. I hated myself for enjoying Roan so much, for begging him for more. He had taken me three times that night, the second and third time upon my request._

Thinking back upon it, I noticed how Roan tried to create a relationship with me, tried to rope me into conversations. He was wonderful with me those first few months, but aside from the sex, I was miserable. But making love to Roan had its downside as well, I always felt ashamed of myself in the morning, ashamed that I was such a wanton creature, that there were times I could not keep my hands off of him, that I craved his touch. I would always try to stay away from Roan after that, but he would find me and seduce me, and I would let him. When he excited me like that, when he began kissing and teasing and touching my body, all other thoughts, all other pains faded away.

He showed me pleasures I never knew existed, and was only too willing to instruct me in the ways of lovemaking. Then, things began to change within Roan. When he made love to me, there was more of a desperation, and though he was not vicious, he was not as tender either. It was always like he was trying to get something out of me. Then he came home drunk that one night. I woke in the middle of the night to him. He had tied my hands to the bedpost and was relentless and rough in how he took me. I could smell the alcohol on his breath, and no matter how I asked him to be softer, he would not listen. He was like a completely different god. During those nights, my husband went away and the Shadow came out to play.

I had not slept that night, I laid in the bed after he passed out with my knees up to my chest as I tried to get a handle on what had just happened. My body had already healed, but the event would always leave a scar upon my memory. The next morning, I was scared to be near him, scared he would hurt me like that again. He pretended not to notice, he acted as if the night before had not happened, and I prayed it would never happen again, but it did more and more frequently after that first night.

I had gone to my mother after the second time it happened, telling her what he did to me as I cried. But she told me that I should accept it, that it was just how he was sometimes when he was upset. Then she told me to run along. I almost went to my father, but I was afraid he would tell Roan. After that, I found I was truly trapped and just found a way to live with it, to let him have his way with me and enjoy the few nights he was not drunk, those rare nights he was still tender with me.

I was brought out of these thoughts by Zeus' hand placed upon my shoulder. I jumped and moved away from his touch, still so lost in my memories that his gentle touch frightened me. I looked at Zeus and calmed down at once, realizing that it was only him. I went to him at once and curled up into his side, desperately needing the safe haven of his arms.

"Hold me," I begged him and his arms went around me at once the moment I neared. "Please hold me, remind me this is real, that I am here with you and not going to wake up there again." Zeus' arms tightened around me.

"You are here Nell, with me, you are safe." He promised. "He will never get his hands on you again." I nodded and breathed in my brothers scent, then kissed his chest once.

After a while, when I had calmed down, I went back to looking through my box. I looked at the charm bracelet in my hand, wanting to wear it, then sighed and put it down. It was a symbol of my past, I should not want to wear it. I noticed Zeus picking it up.

"That is beautiful." He told me.

"Hunter gave it to me." I told him.

"You can still wear it if you like." He told me.

"I do not think I should." I told him. "I am with you now, Hunter is a part of my past." Even as I said the words, I felt Hunter within my soul.

"It is okay to love him still." Zeus told me. "When you love someone like that, they never leave your soul." He took my left wrist and clasped the charm bracelet around it. "You wearing this will not upset me." He told me.

"I love you." I told him, and before he could reply, I kissed him as I moved to be closer.

Zeus kissed me in such a way, I was sure that no one could kiss like he can. It was in everything, the way his lips moved, the skill of his tongue, how he caressed my cheek, my neck, my body. Everything he put into each kiss was overwhelming.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" I asked him breathlessly.

"It took thousands of years of practice." He told me.

"Teach me." I whispered and kissed him again passionately.

Next thing I knew, I was sitting on his lap as he instructed me in the art of kissing, before bringing our bodies together to connect, as he began skillfully instructing me in the other skills of love…

* * *

><p>Zeus and I sat in the grass with me reclining on his chest as we watched our son at play. It was a crisp October day, the sun was shining in the garden and a wonderful breeze was blowing. The sound of Edmund's laughter floated through the air as he crawled around in the grass. He loves exploring the outdoors, it is difficult to get him to go back inside. He loves the flowers and the colors, and the sun, and it is so exciting to watch him discover this whole new world. It is like I am discovering it with him.<p>

Edmund was already three and a half months old. Zeus and I had already begun feeding him puréed fruits and vegetables instead of my milk, seeing as how immortals mature faster than humans. He was close to walking, he had already begun standing up on his own, though he would then fall back down on his butt laughing a few moments later.

My son had even begun talking! His first word was "Dada" as he looked at Zeus, and looking upon the pride and joy upon Zeus' handsome face, I could not find it within me to be upset that Edmund had not said mom yet. Zeus had picked our son up and covered him in kisses and hugs, saying "Yes, I am your dada." And then, three days after his first word, Edmund looked at me and said "Mama." There was no way to describe the pride of that moment, the joy within my soul as I too covered him in kisses, telling him, just as Zeus had, that I was indeed his mother.

The birthday celebration for Edmund was held when he was two weeks old. Gods, demi gods, even Descendants came from far and wide to see Edmund, this new son of Zeus. They adored him, and showered him with so many gifts! Zeus had to have Edmund's already enormous closet made bigger to fit it all! But it was how everyone accepted Edmund and I that meant the most to me. This was our home, and they treated us like family.

And Edmund was so smart! He learned so quickly it was almost frightening. Even though he had not figured out how to say all the words yet, if we asked him about colors or objects, he would point them out. He knew people as well. He loved Apollo and Aphrodite, Edmund seemed to love just about everyone he met, and when we asked were a certain person was in the room, he would point them out. Edmund also adored Mera and Ariston, how could he not?

Zeus is such an incredible father, even though he still has to work, he takes as many days off as he can and spends most every moment possible with Edmund and I. He is so attentive, so caring and so absolutely wonderful with our son. And except for the few nights a week he spends with Ennina or Hera, Zeus usually sleeps in my bed. Edmund does not sleep as much as he used to, he cannot stand naps anymore, he wants to be up exploring, so Zeus and I do not get as much time alone together. But at least once a week, Hera, Ennina or Aphrodite take Edmund for the night, and Zeus and I make love as if it were our last day on Earth.

I have fallen even more in love with Zeus, and through raising Edmund together, our bond has deepened. I am now at the point where I can tell Zeus I love him without giving it a second thought, because I truly do love him, deeply and profoundly.

Our relationship was no longer a secret either. A month ago, there was a celebration held on Olympus for Ennina and Poseidon's anniversary. I was there with Zeus while a trusted nanny nymph took care of Edmund. Edmund had not been sleeping much, if at all lately, and so Zeus and I barely got to touch each other anymore. There for, that night, while everyone was enjoying the party, Zeus discreetly brought me into a room down one of the halls and closed the door behind us. We practically ripped each others clothing off, trying to get to what was underneath, then he lifted me against the wall and made passionate love to me. Even though Zeus had been with Hera and Ennina lately, he still clearly craved me.

While we were making love, apparently another couple had the same idea to use the room we were in, and stumbled into the room where they witnessed me against the wall, clutching onto Zeus and begging him for more. It was easily the most embarrassing moment of my life. The couple ran out of the room, closing the door behind them. Zeus and I were still so lost in each other that we continued to make love, not knowing when we would get another chance.

So from then on, Zeus and I decided that there was no real reason to keep our relationship a secret. We were not doing anything wrong after all, and Hera and Ennina knew about us and accepted it, so there was nothing to hide. Not to mention that we were in love.

It seemed that after that fact came out, the gods around me respected me even more as their kings lover. I had even made some friends outside of the Twelve who were very dear to me. And when I was asked about my father, I would always change the subject. It could not be made known that my father was on our side, because then it might get back to the bound immortals, and I would not risk my fathers life just so someone could have a good piece of gossip to spread around. I also left the room when anyone began badmouthing my father, because if I stayed, I knew I would lose my tempter and begin yelling in his defense. I loved my father, and I knew what he has been through, and I always hated it when anyone talked down about someone they did not know or understand.

I wanted to take Edmund to meet my father, I wanted to see him again, but I was waiting to mention it to Zeus. I did not want to upset him, I know how he feels about our father, but I missed him and I had to see him again soon.

Zeus placed a kiss on my shoulder, bringing me out of these thoughts as I looked back into his eyes. He placed a lingering kiss on my lips, making me smile.

"Now that you are not breastfeeding so often, you will need to start taking the seed again." Zeus told me, placing a golden seed within my hand.

"Thank you." I said, kissing his lips a few wonderful times as I glowed with happiness.

I popped the seed into my mouth and chewed it. It was not a moment after I swallowed that I began coughing violently. Zeus began patting my back and I covered my mouth as I had seen mortals do so often. I had never coughed before in my life. When I was done, I looked at my hand to see fragments of the golden seed splattered on my hand. I looked up at Zeus in shock and utter confusion, not able to understand why that would happen. Zeus' face was just as stunned. Before I could voice the question, Zeus answered it for me.

"The only reason that would happen, would be if you are already pregnant." He told me, my jaw dropped and I shook my head.

"I cannot be." I whispered. And it was then that I felt the child inside of me, another son, Zeus' son.

_You have got to be kidding me!_ I thought to myself. _I just had Edmund not even four months ago, I cannot be pregnant again so quickly!_ Of course, as of late, Zeus and I had not been able to keep our hands off of each other while Edmund was in the care of Aphrodite, who was only too happy to lend a hand so Zeus and I could be alone. I was lost in thought, not able to believe this new development.

"Mama! Dada!" Came Edmund's voice, I looked at him as he stood up, smiling to his father and I.

As I watched, my son took his first step and I was at a loss for all words. Edmund then proceeded to fall onto his butt and began giggling. I smiled as I got up and went over to my son, picking him up and kissing his face as the most incredible pride surged through me.

"That was wonderful Edmund!" I told him, kissing his cheeks.

I held him on my hip and he looked up at me with that smile I love so much. He must have the cutest smile of any baby on Earth, but I suppose all mothers think that of their children. Zeus came up and began congratulating our son as well as he took him into his arms. It was as I watched Zeus swing Edmund around in a circle, both of them laughing, that I smiled and placed my hand over my womb, realizing this child was not such a bad thing at all. And besides, I liked the idea of Edmund having a brother of age with him, a brother he could grow up with.

Zeus saw me watching them, then glanced down to my hand upon my womb. He came up to me, holding Edmund. I looked into his eyes, then looked at my son as he reached out for me.

"Come here." I said to Edmund, taking my son into my arms.

He laid his head on my shoulder, his face in the side of my neck. I held his little body close and let out a sigh with a smile on my face, my eyes sliding shut. This had to be one of the sweetest moments in existence, having your child cuddle with you, knowing they are safe and happy and loved. The power of the love surging through my soul could not be put into words, it was beyond astounding. I opened my eyes and looked up into Zeus' eyes with a huge smile, I was overjoyed about this pregnancy by now.

"I should have given you the seed sooner," He said to me, apologizing. "I should have thought..." I shook my head and, while still holding Edmund, placed my hand upon his father's cheek.

"I am not upset." I told him with a smile, a smile formed on Zeus' face as he saw my joy in my eyes. "I am not looking forwards to the labor, but it will be worth it. I may not have expected this, but I did not expect Edmund either, and look how much joy he has brought us." I kissed Zeus then, a good long kiss, filled with my happiness. "I love you Zeus, and I am proud to be carrying your son, our son." He sighed in relief and rested his forehead to mine, I could see the pride and joy upon his face as one of his hands went to our sons forehead, his other hand resting upon my womb.

"You need to know that I am not going to love Edmund any less because of this. He is still my son, our son." Zeus promised and I nodded and kissed him again.

"I know, but I am still thankful to hear it." I told him, I looked down at our son. "Edmund?"

"Mama." He said, looking up into my eyes. I was amazed by how beautiful he is, I loved his oaken eyes, his alabaster skin, his perfect little face that looked more and more like Roan's by the day.

"You are going to have another brother." I told him, kissing his chubby little cheeks. "Your mama is pregnant!"

Edmund smiled, he knew the word brother, he had thousands of brothers after all, and sisters too, since Zeus has so many children, but none around his age. All of Zeus children were grown by now, except for Edmund and now this new son I was carrying.

"A son?" Zeus asked, I looked up into his euphoric eyes and nodded.

"A son." I told him.

Zeus kissed me, and then laughed with joy. I laughed and shook my head, thinking how wonderfully ridiculous it is that I would already be pregnant again. Truth be told, I had not given a second thought to having another child. When I made love to Zeus, I was not trying to get pregnant, it was all about pleasure and passion. But now that I had this child growing within me, I could not imagine things without him.

"I love you Nell, thank you for this gift." Zeus said.

"Thank you Zeus," I said, looking into his eyes. "This child better have your eyes. And by the way, I love you too." We laughed again and kissed. I realized now was as good a time as any to broach the subject. "Zeus, I want to take Edmund to see our father." I told him, his face froze in place.

"Are you sure?" He asked, I nodded.

"I was going to ask Mera and Ariston to accompany me." I told him. "There is no need for you to come along, I know how you feel about him."

"I am coming." Zeus told me. "If you and Edmund are going to see him, then I am going to be there with you. I know that you trust him, but I refuse to take chances with you and our sons." I nodded and kissed him. I was grateful he was coming, I wanted him there.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's point of view<strong>

_Father, is there somewhere we could meet?_ Nell asked. _I want you to meet my son._

Such a joy filled me at the thought of not only seeing my daughter again after over three months, but meeting my newest grandson. I smiled. At the moment, I was sitting in my art studio in the house I built for Mera and I, and I could not think of a better or safer place for my daughter to visit me.

_I have a place in Montana,_ I told her. Then sent her the mental information that would lead to the living room.

_Zeus wants to come as well, and Mera and Ariston wish to join us,_ She told me, much to my surprise.

_They are welcome,_ I told her.

_We will be there in an hour or so,_ She told me.

_I cannot wait to see you my daughter,_ I told her.

After bidding my daughter goodbye, I sat down for a good ten minutes, stunned. Mera was coming to see me after staying away from me for four months, but what was more incredible, was that my son was coming as well.

What Reina never understood about going to see Shakespeare with me, was my intention. He truly was a great playwright, but the reason I was there was to set eyes upon my son and his children. I wanted to see him, to know that he was well. Even though at the time I was trying to overthrow him to get Lyra back, I still loved him. It was only while I was with Lyra that I came to let go of my ridiculous hate, and came to realize that I love my son and wished to be in his life. Though after all I had done, I knew it would not be so easy as to just give an apology.

I could not seem to think straight as my mind raced ahead, wondering what I would say to my son now that I would finally get the chance again. The last time I spoke to him was when I was captured, right before they threw me in Tartarus. I was furious with him, asking how he could betray me. I blamed him for the loss of my throne, power was all I cared about at the time. But who knows? If I had been a better king, perhaps I could have kept the throne, but I never deserved it. It is easier to be a ruler, a dictator, than a leader. It is easier to give commands than to inspire those around you to follow you, and I never had the patience for it.

I was never meant to be a leader. I was not born or raised to be one, and truth be told, no part of me wanted that responsibility. What I wanted was Mera as my wife, and my sons forgiveness, I would die for that, for him. I could only hope I would not have another episode while they were here, I did not want Mera or Nell to see me writhing on the floor in agony.

I got up from the couch and went straight to the kitchen, working at near light speeds to prepare an exquisite meal. Cooking helped me think, it relaxed me. I ended up making lamb with mint jelly, an apricot salad, split pea soup, chocolate covered strawberries, apple pie with walnuts and a pecan pie. I also sliced up countless fruits in a beautiful design, then brought all the food to the dining room, placing them around the round table, along with utensils, plates and napkins.

Then I went to the living room and began pacing to keep calm. Five minutes later, in golden light, the five of them appeared before me and I froze in the spot I stood as I looked upon them. Seeing my son after all these years, I could not help but smile. He was tall and handsome and I was proud that he was my son. Then my eyes went to Mera, who smiled warmly to me. I saw that Ariston was right, Mera was clearly pregnant and glowing. Ariston gave me a smile as well. But the one who truly caught my attention was the little boy in Nell's arms, my grandson.

"Father?" Nell asked in amazement, looking upon me almost as if she did not recognize me.

I knew I looked different from the last time she has seen me. Even Zeus, Mera and Ariston were all clearly shocked by my appearance. By this time, my skin was once again the color of cinnamon and my eyes were sky blue. I looked as I had before I took Zenophian into my soul.

"It is a long story." I told her with a smile. Nell came up to me and hugged me with one arm. I held her close, then looked at the little boy in her arms.

I bent down and looked at the boy who looked remarkably like Roan. Edmund had his head resting on his mothers shoulder as he watched me. He was so small, so absolutely perfect, so full of light.

"Edmund, this is your grandpa Jason." Nell said, the little boy smiled a moment later, as if he knew my name, and reached out for me. "It is okay, you can hold him." My daughter told me.

"I have not held a baby since you." I said, looking up at Nell.

"Here, it is easy." She told me.

Nell helped me, I put my hands under Edmund's arms and then held him on my hip as Nell showed me how. Edmund looked up at me with a huge smile, then began giggling as if I was the funniest thing he had ever seen. I laughed and everyone in the room began laughing. Edmund reached up and began grabbing my face.

"Edmund," Nell softly chided. "You know not to grab peoples faces."

"It is alright, I do not mind." I assured her. "Hello Edmund." He began laughing again as he got a good hold of my nose. I looked up to Nell. "Does he always laugh so much?" I asked.

"He laughs all day long." Nell told me, I gave her a smile before looking back to her son. Then I looked up at my own son and gave him a smile as he watched me with Edmund.

"Hello son." I greeted him.

"Hello." He said. There was so much I wanted to say to him, I did not know where to begin. We all remained in silence for a time, except for Edmunds laughter.

"What smells so good?" Mera asked.

"Dinner." I told her.

"You cook?" Zeus asked, I nodded with a smile as I looked at him again.

"I love cooking." I told him. "Why don't we eat?"

"I will take Edmund." Zeus said as he came up to me.

"Dada." Edmund said as spotted Zeus and reached for him.

Zeus took his son into his arms. The look in his eyes said it all, he did not want me touching Edmund, he did not trust me with him. As much as I hated to admit it, it did hurt me that he did not trust me. But why should he? I had given him no reason to trust me.

"You did not say hello to me." Mera said in a warm voice, walking up with a warm smile that I needed to see just now. I let out a soft sigh and smiled to her.

"Hello Mera." I said softly, lost in her eyes. Feeling nothing but love for me within her soul meant the world to me. I held my hand out to Mera and she laughed.

"Come here." She said tenderly, waving me forwards with her finger as she came up to me, tilting her head up, waiting for me to kiss her.

I wasted no time in wrapping my arms around her and bringing my lips to hers. Her arms wrapped around me, one of her hands in my hair as we continued to kiss, and she continued to heal my soul. I nearly cried at the relief that flowed through me, I could not release this goddess from my arms for the life of me, I had to keep kissing her, and no part of her wanted me to let her go.

When our kissing came to an end, Mera rested her forehead to mine as we held each other. I opened my eyes and saw her watching me, her hand caressing my cheek, I kissed her palm. I never wanted to let her go, I felt as if I would die if my skin lost contact with hers ever again, so I kept holding her, looking into her eyes in a silent plea of desperation for her to never let me go.

"How are you?" I asked Mera, her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Pregnant." She told me, which was already obvious.

"Congratulations." I told her, I was truly happy for her, knowing how much she has wanted this.

"How are you?" She asked, deeply wanting to know.

"I have missed you so much." I told her, not able to keep the emotion out of my voice. I felt tears in my eyes at having her back here, having her home. She smiled to me.

"I have missed you too." She told me. "There has not been a day that went by that I did not think of you."

"I am sorry." I whispered, she knew what I was apologizing for, for everything I had ever done.

"What's done, is done." She told me and I nodded, then just stayed there holding her for a long while more, my cheek against her soft, warm one.

When I did reluctantly release the woman I love from my embrace, I noticed everyone was still standing in the same room, trying to give us privacy, though some watched our exchange. I went up to Ariston next.

"It is great to see you again my friend." Ariston said. I smiled and gave my grandson a hug.

"It is wonderful to see you as well." I told him as we let go of each other. "The food is this way."

Mera came up to me and wrapped her arm through mine, then Nell wrapped her arm through my other. I smiled to them and led them to the dining room. Both Mera and Nell had their heads resting on my shoulders and I could not help the smile on my face. I had not felt this happy, this at peace, in months.

On the round table, the food was set up with enough chairs all around. Mera and Nell sat next to me, Zeus sat next to Nell and Ariston sat next to Mera around the table. We began digging in, passing the food around. This was a whole new experience for me, a family dinner. The closest to this was when Nell, Ariston and I began dining together. I never truly knew what having a family was until that. And now, to have both of my children, Mera and my grandsons all with me… I never knew I could be this happy.

"What is happening to you?" Zeus asked me, I looked at my son.

"Zenophian is leaving my soul." I told him. Mera's fork actually dropped out of her hand and clanked against her plate in shock.

"How?" Zeus asked, just as stunned as everyone else at the table.

"It is because of Mera." I told him. "Her soul is within me, and we both know that Shadows cannot survive within Pandora or her Descendants. So because I have a part of Mera's soul within me, Zenophian is fighting his way out."

Zeus was quiet for a long time.b The table was quiet, until Edmund got a hold of a spoon from where he sat on Zeus' lap, then preceded to start banging it against the table, laughing up a storm. Zeus took the spoon away from Edmund, when the boy looked up at him, Zeus simply shook his head, then he looked up into my eyes.

"Did you kill my daughter?" Zeus asked. I hated the next question I had to ask.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Pandora." He said, with anger raging in his eyes.

"No." I told him. "I was in Tartarus when that occurred."

"I just had to ask." He said, looking back to his food. Nell took her brothers hand and he gave her a half smile.

"I am so sorry Zeus, I know how hard this must be for you to be here with me." I said.

"You have no idea." He said, not meeting my eyes. "I am only here to keep Nell and Edmund safe."

"I know that." I told him. "And I know it is no where near enough, but I am sorry, for what I did to your mother, for being so rotten of an immortal that I was not worthy of being in your life. You may not believe me, but you are a father, so you must understand when I say that you will always be my son, and I love you. And I do wish I could have been there for you, but I think we both know you were better off without me, with Cronus as your father instead." Zeus met my eyes as I saw such hate and pain within them.

"You think this is about me?" He asked, fighting to keep his tone calm. "Do you know how many of my children you have killed or turned into your little followers? You know what you did to my mother, to the entire _world. _And now you expect me to just forgive you for all of that? The only reason I am not trying to kill you right here and now is because I am holding my son in my arms."

"I do not expect you to forgive me." I told him after a moment as he seethed. "But that does not mean I do not want your forgiveness. I am not worthy of it, I know that. The only good I have ever done for this planet is to give it you and your sister. I suppose you could say that I am the poison, and you both are the antidote.

"There is nothing I can say or do to change what I have done, and believe me when I say that I would gladly give my life to fix my mistakes, undo my crimes and sins. But I cannot. All I can do is keep moving forward and try to do some kind of good, because once Zenophian leaves my soul, I will have no power, no hold over the Shadows or any of the bound immortals. The clock is ticking down, every day he gets closer to freeing himself, and once he is free, you will wish he never left my soul." I felt a deep worry from Mera and looked down over into her eyes.

"What will happen to you when he leaves your soul?" She asked, she was clearly afraid of the answer.

"I do not know." I told her. "The danger is that he knows everything I know. He knows about you, he knows where this house is. Even though he is dormant, he can still hear every word we speak right now. When he is parted from my soul, he will be the greatest threat this world has ever faced."

"But what about you?" She asked again, drawing out the words. I took a deep breath and told her the truth, I could not lie to her.

"I doubt he will let me live." I told her and saw the profound sadness. "The bound immortals still see me as their king, and I possesses all of Zenophian's memories as he possesses mine. He will not want a threat like me to stand in his way."

"No." Nell said before Mera could. I looked over to her and saw tears running down her cheeks.

"Nell," I said softly, going to lay my hand upon her shoulder.

"No!" She said with more force. "I am not just going to let you die!"

"There is nothing that can be done." I told her, trying to comfort her. "I am ready to face my death. No good is going to come from my continued existence. I have already done enough harm in this world." She was still hurt, tears still fell from her eyes as she shook her head, not able to speak. Zeus wrapped his arm around her and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"So you are just going to give up?" Mera asked and I looked back to her. "You are going to leave me alone?" Her voice broke on the last word, it killed me to see those tears running down her cheeks.

"You will not be alone." I told her with a sad smile, reaching out to caress her cheek, looking into her heartbroken eyes. "Cronus and Ariston will take care of you. They will love you and bring you happiness. I was never worthy of you, but I did and still do love you Mera. They will take care of you, and you will have your sons."

"None of them are you." She choked out, as tears ran down her cheeks.

I got up at the same time Mera got up and wrapped her arms around me. I looked over to Nell as she stood up and ran to me. I held them both, kissing their heads as they cried and I did what I could to soothe them. Mera stopped crying and then looked up into my eyes, taking my face between her hands.

"You listen to me." Mera said, her tone one of no nonsense, he eyes serious and intense. "Even with everything you have done, you are still one of the best things that has ever happened me. I love you Jason, and I need you to live, and so does Nell. You are not going to give up, do you hear me? Even though you are on deaths door, you will think of us and how much we love you, and you will fight to stay alive just as I did for you and everyone I hold dear. You can still do good things in this world, but if you give up, if you just let yourself slip into nonexistence, you will lose the only chance you have to redeem yourself. I love you Jason. Do you understand me?" I nodded and smiled with tears in my eyes, amazed once again by just how deeply she cares for me.

"I love you." Was all I could say. She leaned up and pressed her lips to mine.

"Nell." Mera said, my daughter looked into her eyes and some silent conversation passed between them.

Nell began smiling, her eyes brightening and tearing up, and then kissed my cheek, before basically throwing herself at Mera and hugging her. Mera met my eyes, there was a knowledge in her eyes and a smile on her lips. I came to understand why Mera was smiling. She has always had the gift of prophecy, and now that she is a goddess, that power must have advanced as well. She knew something, something that made her and my daughter very happy, but she could not tell me because then Zenophian would know.

I looked over to see Ariston looking as if he knew this truth as well. He gave me a crooked smile and I returned the smile, then looked upon my sons face. He was looking at Edmund, smiling as Edmund began laughing yet again. Nell walked over to them and stood beside Zeus, looking down at her son. Zeus wrapped his arm around Nell's waist, his hand coming to rest on her hip as he caressed that spot tenderly.

My daughter had told me that she and her brother had become lovers, that they were truly in love. And to watch them now as they watched their son, I was grateful to him for loving her. Zeus was the kind of man Nell deserved. I had never even considered the possibility, and according to Nell, neither did they until a few weeks after she arrived on Olympus. Nell looked up at me with a smile then.

"Father, there is something you need to know." Nell told me. "I am pregnant again, Edmund is going to have a brother."

"Really?" I asked in surprise. She nodded, then looked at Zeus and he gave her a smile. In that one look they shared, I saw how much they loved each other.

"It was nothing we planned on happening, I just did not take the seed soon enough." Nell said, then looked into my eyes.

"Are you happy?" I asked her.

"Ridiculously so." She told me with a wide smile.

"Then I could not be happier for you both." I told her. She got tears in her eyes and walked over to hug me.

"Can we get back to eating? I am starving!" Mera said.

"Of course." I said, giving her a smile as I sat down next to her, she kissed my cheek. "You are eating for three after all." Mera gave me a bright smile and began eating again. "Have you thought of any names?" I asked Nell.

"Not yet." Zeus told me, then smiled to Nell. "We only found out two days ago that we are expecting." Nell leaned over and gave Zeus a kiss. I smiled and looked away and to Mera.

"How about you?" I asked her. "Any names for your sons?"

"Nathan and Meristos." Mera and Ariston answered me at the same time, and then laughed together as Ariston leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Nathan is for my paternal grandfather, and Meristos is a mixture of Ariston and I's names." Mera told me as she ran a hand over her womb.

"They are wonderful names." I told her.

"Did I tell you my daughter Kallisto and her fiancé Aaron are expecting?" Ariston asked, I shook my head.

"You did not, congratulations." I told him.

"Their daughter is going to be born three days before my sons." Ariston told me with undeniable pride within his eyes. "They are going to name her Rose."

"Another great name." I told him with a smile.

The rest of dinner was filled with conversation and laughter. We stayed at that table long after our meal was finished. After a while, even Zeus was joining in the conversation, laughing along with all of us. It was wonderful to see that side of my son, to see the laughter fill his blue eyes, the same eyes he got from me. He has a great laugh and a beautiful smile. And Edmund was the focal point of most of the night, though he seemed perfectly content to sit there in Zeus or his mother's arms and listen to the conversation, and whenever we would laugh, he would laugh with us. I was quite certain that his favorite thing to do was laugh.

"That reminds me," I said, looking to Mera and Ariston. "I have a gift for you both, if you will all come with me."

"Lead the way my love." Mera said as she once again wrapped her arm through my own.

I brought my guests to my art studio. There was a painting that was covered by a sheet, I had just finished it this morning, perfect timing. I removed the sheet and heard Mera's breath catch in her throat. The painting was of Mera and Ariston kissing for the first time as husband and wife, with their hands bound by Cronus' dark blue tie. Mera wore the blue dress she had on in the Golden Goose earlier that night, and Ariston wore a dark purple dress shirt and gray dress pants. In the background, Ennina stood before them with a smile, and behind her stood Kallisto and Cronus in my bedroom, all with such joy on their faces and tears in their eyes.

"Oh Jason." Mera said in wonder. I knew how much this meant to her, seeing as how she did not have any photos of her wedding.

"It is incredible." Ariston agreed as he wrapped his arm around Mera's waist. And looked to me. "Thank you for this."

"We will hang it in our home." Mera said, then looked at me. "Thank you my love." I nodded.

"I did not know you paint." Zeus said, I looked into his eyes. I saw that he was still trying so hard to hate me, yet he was giving in. I smiled.

"There are a lot of things you do not know about me." I told him, knowing that fact was my fault.

Zeus looked around and he eyes stopped on one of the countless paintings that were hung on the wall. It was something I had painted a few years ago. It showed Theia laying in bed with her back against some pillows, she had tears in her bright pale green eyes and a smile upon her face, as she looked upon the newborn baby with silver curls in her arms.

"Is that?" Zeus asked, his voice saying how moved he was by the image.

"You and your mother, right after you were born." I told him. "That was the first and the last time I saw you before your mother spirited you away." He was speechless as he looked upon it, then he looked into my eyes. "I realize it may mean nothing to you, but I am so incredibly proud of everything you have accomplished." I told him, praying he would see in my eyes the truth of those words. "You have done things I never could. I was never cut out to be a true leader, but you? You are one of the greatest kings to ever preside over the gods. This world and all the mortals only still exist because of you, and your leadership.

"You are all that you are because I was not in your life. But now, thanks to Mera, I am a better man, and I pray that someday you will find my worthy to be in your life, because I want to know you." I told him, nearly begging. I would have gotten down on my knees if I thought it would make a difference.

"Someday." He told me and my smile grew.

"Thank you." I said to him, he shook his head and smiled sadly.

"I know I was better off, but that does not mean I did not want you there." He told me. "When I was a boy I could not understand why you were not there. I wanted to know you and refused to listen to my mother and my father Cronus. I even tried to run away once to see you, but Cronus found me and stopped me. He told me that he knew I did not understand it yet, but someday I would.

"For thousands of years now, I have understood why you could not be in my life, but just when I thought I had my footing, my Ennina comes to me, telling me you are the key to preserving the future of mortals and gods alike. She told me you are changing, that you are not the immortal you were. And since then, between Ennina, Nell, Mera and Ariston all telling me how different you are, I have had to try to find a way to accept that. Yet still, I haven't, not completely. I am going to do what is best for my family, my people, and if you are what is going to protect them, I will do what has to be done."

"I am sorry I have put you through so much." I told him. "Words are not enough to express the guilt, sorrow and regret within my soul. I am not going to pawn this off on Zenophian, I could have found a way to make myself stop the things he was convincing me to do."

"If we had not taken Mera from you." He said, though I was not sure if he regretted that.

"You did what you had to do." I said, I was still angry that I was ever separated from her, but I could no longer find it in me to hate my son. It would be unnatural to hate him.

I saw in his eyes that he still hated me, but that hate was beginning to ebb. It was not going to be over night, it might take millions of years to overcome his hate for me, but his eyes said that sometime in the distant future, it was a possibility, and I could not have asked for more.

* * *

><p>When the night came to an end, I said goodbye to my daughter and her son, who was sound asleep on her shoulder. She was such a wonderful mother, just as I knew she would be, and Zeus was clearly a devoted father, thanks to the example Cronus had set for him. At one time, I loathed Cronus for raising my son, but now I found that I was grateful to him for making Zeus into the god he is today.<p>

I said farewell to Zeus, his eyes were still conflicted. Just as I did with Mera, I would give my son time to come to terms with all of this. I turned to say goodbye to Mera and Ariston, and found them kissing as they held each other.

"I will see you tomorrow night." Mera said softly to her husband and he nodded. "I love you my husband."

"I love you my wife." Ariston told her as he lovingly gazed into her eyes. Then he looked at me. "Take good care of her for me." I was taken aback.

"What?" I asked, not knowing what was going on, not wanting to get my hopes up. Mera turned towards me and looked up into my eyes as she walked up to me.

"I am staying here with you tonight." She told me, her fingers running over my cheek and down my neck as the others teleported away and my body came to life.

I had honestly not expected this little turn of events. I had been counting my blessings that she was ready to see me again, I did not expect her to be ready to share our bed. I was stunned and a deep desire over came me. I wanted her, I needed her, all of her.

"Are you sure? While you are pregnant?" I asked her, she smiled and nodded, her breathing becoming more rapid.

"Apollo says I can still make love for the next three weeks," She told me. "So I want to enjoy you before I need to go cold turkey for the last month and a half of my pregnancy."

I could no longer hold myself back, I took her into my arms and kissed her lips. I felt her womb pressing against me and loosened my grip a bit, not wanting to harm her precious cargo. Our clothing hit the floor as we made our way to our bedroom. Our arms and hands never left each others bodies as we kissed ardently, every touch so eager, our craving for each other growing by the moment. It felt as if a lifetime had passed since I had last touched her. Everything within my beautiful Mera screamed that she had missed me, and had longed for this as much as I have.

We did not make it to our bed, instead, we fell to our knees upon the enormous pillows in front of the fireplace in our bedroom. Her lips devoured my neck as my hands ran over her body. Then I lifted her up and her legs wrapped around me. I laid her down on those soft pillows, not able to wait another moment to make love to her…

I laid next to Mera on those pillows. My head was supported by my arm as I gazed down upon that wondrous beauty. With her abilities, she had lit a fire in the huge hearth nearby us, and now the light of the flames danced across her skin as I gazed upon her in wonder. Mera reached up and caressed my cheek, giving me a soft smile.

"You are even more beautiful than when last I saw you." I told her, not able to believe it.

"One of the burdens of immortality, I am afraid." She said with a heavy sigh, feigning weariness, as if it was such a _heavy_ burden to carry.

"Oh you," I said with a smile.

Mera giggled as I leaned down and captured her lips in a devoted kiss. Then I rubbed my nose against hers, that kiss leaving my entire soul breathless, weightless as it soared up on cloud nine with her own. I looked into her violet eyes, admiring their ember like glow. I ran my index finger over her full lips that were between pink and red. Her face, her whole form glowed that beautiful golden hue. I ran my fingers through her hair, and a soft moan came from her lips at the feeling. She loved it when I would do that, especially now that her hair was part of her, and with every strand she could feel my fingers.

Then my eyes gazed upon the pendant that now rested between her perfect breasts. The little box, I knew what it was for. It was truly a stunning work of art.

"May I?" I asked her, she nodded. I picked up the little box within my fingers and turned it around as I examined it. "Hephaestus does extraordinary work." I commented.

"I know, you should see his children." Mera said and I laughed.

"I am sure they are beautiful." I said, my eyes returning to the box.

I could not help myself, I pushed down on the Phoenix, knowing it was the latch. But nothing happened, the Phoenix did not budge, the box stayed closed under my touch. I looked at Mera with a sheepish grin.

"I could not help giving it a try." I told her. Knowing only she, or one of her bloodline would be able to open it.

"What would happen to you if I were to open this right now?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing." I told her. "They tried using Pandora's box upon me when they tried to pry Zenophian from my soul. Nothing happened, we were not effected." Mera just watched me, taking in what I had said. "May I get back to kissing you now?" I asked, she giggled and nodded.

I kissed her lips again, a slow, long, lingering kiss. Mera wrapped her arm around my back to hold me closer and deepen the kiss, as my hand traveled down her side, caressing her curves. We continued to kiss as her leg wrapped around my waist, and though we were both out of breath, our kisses were in no way frenzied. They were slow, long and sweet. Now that I had made love to her, appeasing our desires for each other, I wanted to just be here with her, taking my time and enjoying every sweet moment.

I kissed down her neck, her head tilted back to give me better access as her hands roamed over my bare body. I kissed her chest a few times, then made a trail of soft kisses up her right shoulder and the side of her neck before returning to her wondrous lips, kissing them slowly but passionately.

When our lips parted, we remained laying on our sides, her leg wrapped around my waist, my arms around her and hers around me and our naked bodies together. Mera's forehead rested against mine, our breath intermingling between us as I inhaled her intoxicating scent with every breath I took. There was this dizzying sense of peace between us, making everything around us feel like a blur, as if we were in an entirely different world together, a world of our creation.

"You are so warm now." She sighed against my lips. I opened my eyes to look into her own, they were so close that I could see nothing else. I could see right into her soul, which was an open book for me to read.

"I take it you like my warmth?" I asked, my voice just as breathless as her own, she nodded softly and I could see her smile in her eyes. "How you can love me as you do is beyond me." I told her softly, with such amazement within my soul. "I am forever indebted to you for all that you have done for me. You are my life, but more than that, you make my awful existence mean something. From that first moment I set eyes upon you, you showed me who I had the potential of being. A good man, a good husband, a good father. And if I am any of those things, it is only because of you, because you snap me out of my darkness, and steal me away into another world every time you look into my eyes." She could feel the depth, magnitude and utter truth behind every word I spoke.

"You have such a way with words." She breathed and blessed me with a tender, loving kiss.

"No words could say all you mean to me." I told her. "My love for you goes far beyond words."

"That is what kisses were made for," Mera told me with a bright smile. "To explain a truth that words cannot."

I kissed her again, not able to help myself. We laid there in silence, just drinking each other in, for the longest time. I laid my hand upon her womb carefully as we laid there. I smiled, feeling how much her sons mean to her. And even though I was so unbelievably happy for her and Ariston, I could not help wishing the children that grew inside of her womb were mine as well.

"I always imagined you would be carrying my child." I told her, she smiled to me.

"I thought you did not want any more children?" She asked.

"I never said that." I told her. "I only told you the truth, that I am far from the best of fathers. But you... you make me feel like I could do anything." She had such a smile as she leaned in to kiss my lips once again.

"Then someday, we will have to have a child or two of our own." She told me and my face lit up as my smile widened.

"It would be the greatest of blessings to have you carry my child," I told her in all honesty, already smiling at the thought of starting a family with her. "And to raise our son or daughter with you…" I shook my head, not able to describe what that would mean to me.

"Do you want a son or a daughter?" She asked.

"Another daughter." I told her and her smile grew. "With your hair and your eyes, your everything. I want her to look just like you."

"But she will need to have something of her father." Mera teased. "How about your hair?"

"My hair?" I asked her in surprise. She reached up and ran her incredible fingers through it.

"I love your black curls." She told me softly. "They would look beautiful with my eyes on our little girl."

I saw Mera focus, then I watched in amazement as her hair went from those breathtaking golden blond waves, to long black ringlets. She took my breath away. She was right, my hair did look perfect with her eyes, it brought out their color, somehow making them seem even more vibrant.

"What do you think?" She asked softly.

"I still love your hair more." I told her, she chuckled and placed a kiss on my cheek as her hair returned to those golden waves. Then, for some reason I did not understand, a sadness and regret came into her soul, her eyes and the expression on her face.

"Jason," She softly whispered. "I am so sorry for how I treated you after I learned the truth. I just completely lost it when I thought you had nearly killed Ariston…" I shook my head.

"I deserve far worse for what I have done." I told her, though I had to admit that the pain in her eyes that night, the betrayal she felt, knowing I was its cause… that was worse than any torture Hades and the Furies could possibly come up with for me.

That night, telling her the truth was the hardest thing I had ever done, but I wanted her to know who I was. I thought I might have lost her that night. Yet here she is now, naked in my arms in our bedroom, her hand resting on my shoulder, caressing my skin as she looks into my eyes and sees the truth, that everything I have done is not who I am. I truly would be lost without her, without moments like this. I knew just how lost I could become to Zenophian, how he could overcome my soul so easily that it was as if it was his body, and I was the passenger, not the other way around. And I allowed him to overcome my will, to control my actions, because when he was in control, all the pain within me was numbed, but so was every single good part of me.

But none of that mattered anymore. The past and the future were nothing more than obscure ideas in this moment. For my daughter was safe, my son was beginning to forgive me, and the woman I love most was here, holding me in her arms and looking at me with unconditional love within her eyes. Therefor, the present, this moment in time, was all that mattered to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Mera's point of view- Two weeks later<strong>

_I walked through the halls of Olympus, they were strangely empty, and a beautiful melody drifted through the air. Someone was humming a song I somehow had heard before, the voice was sweet and enchanting, something like my own, like my mothers. I followed the sound, my bare feet walking upon the fine marble floor. Like a sirens song, I was drawn to the melody, I needed to know where it was coming from._

_As I followed the sound, I knew where it was taking me. I could feel the box drawing me near, pulling me in. The doors to the room in which it was kept, where the humming was coming from, were not guarded as they usually are night and day. Instead, the grand, white doors gracefully opened before me. The box floated in midair, the melody was coming from the box itself. I walked in a daze towards it and without thinking twice, I released the latch. The top burst open and a blinding light came from inside…_

I woke in bed next to my husband, who slept peacefully at my side. I starred at the ceiling, my mind in the same place it has been for a month. I thought of the dream that woke me from my sleep, the same dream of the light coming from Pandora's box. I found my fingers running over my box, turning it over and over in my fingers, trying to decipher the meaning of that dream.

Since the first dream, I have visited the box. There were times I would stare at the box for hours, trying to understand what I was meant to do. I had spoken with the Twelve about my theories on the box. What I wanted to do was open it, see what was inside, but no one knew what Reina had done with it for the thirteen thousand years that it was within her possession.

Reina led me right to the box, we had to assume that she might have a back up plan set up, in case I lived and brought the box back to Olympus. Reina was Pandora's daughter after all, and Nell was also of Pandora's line. Apollo believed that the reason Nell is not overrun by the darkness that was born into her, is because part of her soul came from Pandora. Of course, Reina did not have much of her mother left within her, so there was the chance that she was not able to operate it. But the chance that she was, that she might have put some horrible plague, some monster, some _something_ within there, was too great of a risk to take in the eyes of the Twelve. Yet something within me told me that the box had to be opened, that whatever the third gift was, it was held within that box. But I could not go against my leaders, against the Twelve.

"Good morning." Ariston greeted with a smile as he placed his hand upon my womb. "How are you and our boys?"

"We are well." I told him absentmindedly.

"Still thinking of the box?" He asked, I nodded. "What do you think you will do?"

"I do not know." I said in all honesty.

We laid there for a while more before getting up to bathe. While we bathed each other, my mind was still lost in thought. Then, I made up my mind. I closed my eyes and let out a deep sigh. I could not hold back anymore, and I knew what I had to do, what needed to be done. I knew the risk I was taking, that I might be arrested for this, but the Moirae had set a path out before me, and my instincts had never guided me in the wrong direction before. I had to trust in myself and pray for the best. I gave my husband a kiss, and then walked out of the bathing pool and began drying off.

"Where are you going?" Ariston asked, knowing the feeling within me when I make up my mind.

"I have to see the box." I told him.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked, I shook my head.

"I have to do this myself." I told him, he nodded. I saw within his eyes that he knew what I was about to do, and I gave him a smile, grateful that he trusted me enough not to rat me out or beg me not to do this. "I love you."

"I love you my wife." He told me.

I went into my closet and slipped a purple dress on that matched my eyes, then dropped my box into my gown. I ran a brush through my hair and then put on a jeweled headband to hold my hair back. I slipped on a pair of flats and then teleported into the palace. I walked through the Hall of Idols, where every great god, goddess, immortal, demigod and Descendant who had done heroic deeds had a statue erected of their likeness. I passed Pandora's, looking upon her face as I walked by. I even passed my own statue, it made me hold my head a little higher to know what I have done for the world, but I did not pause on my course.

When I came to the first set of guarded doors, the guards bowed to me and opened them before me. The next three sets of doors were the same. However, at the last set of doors, there was a powerful charm set upon it. The guards stood before me.

"State your business." One of the guards commanded.

"I am princess Mera of the Olympian's, Daughter of Pandora, and I request to see my ancestors box." I told them with my head held high.

"You may go inside, princess." They said.

The two guards used their keys to unlock the doors at the same time, and I walked up, took a deep breath, and then placed my hands on the doorknobs and opened the double doors up wide, walking into the sunlit room. The doors shut behind me and I was alone in the room with the box.

Pandora's ornate box stood on a pedestal in the center of the room. There was only one answer to the riddle that had been in my mind since I awakened as an immortal. The third gift was with me all the time. The third gift is within the box. It had to be some sort of weapon, though I had no idea how it could have ended up within there.

I placed my hands on either side of the box, taking a deep breath before I placed my thumbs upon the knobs. Knowing that this box had not been opened in thirteen thousand years was quite a concept to wrap my head around. I pushed down on the two knobs at the same time, and the top of the box flung open as a powerful, brilliant white light exploded from the box, sending me flying back. But I caught myself before I could hit the ground.

I could not see even a few inches in front of me, the entire room was filled that white light. It was warm and beautiful. Slowly, the light began to die down in the room, my anticipation rising with every single moment, until all that was left of that light was a glowing gold figure, laying on the floor. My breath caught in my throat as the light died down, and the goddess took her shape. She slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position, her golden, wavy hair falling around her. She looked up at me with confused violet eyes, our resemblance was striking, it was almost like looking in the mirror. We had the same face, the same eyes, the same hair. My jaw dropped as I my eyes stayed glued to her.

"Oh my gods." I whispered as I came to realize that the third gift was right in front of me, looking up at me with shocked and bewildered violet eyes. Her name escaped my lips in the next moment. "Pandora."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: THERE IT IT! I made it nice and long to give you all your last fix of Mera and Ariston, Cronus and Jason, Nell and Zeus and so on for the next few months;) So I must now beg of you to leave me some reviews! I love hearing your thoughts on this story. I love you all, and THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, for reading!<strong>


	21. The Nature Of The Soul!

**Author's Note: Attention Omega Series fans! The next book in the series, The Nature Of The Soul, is up and running! I just posted chapter 1 of Book Three and many more chapters are sure to come!**

**Enjoy!**

**Love Jasmine**


	22. UPDATE!

**Author's Note**

**Hello my friends!**

**I do hope you can forgive my absence! Over a month ago I moved to Florida on a whim with the help of family and friends, and since then have been busy finding a job and getting situated. Due to this, I cannot say when I will be able to have time to write again, but hopefully soon! Thank you for your support; I want you all to know that I have far from given up writing. It is far too important to me, so there will be more written when time and availability decide to grace me with their presence!**

**Much love and gratitude,**

**Jasmine! **


End file.
